Querido Diario
by Pottershop
Summary: COMPLETO Harry dejó a Ginny en el pasado, al parecer por otro amor. Luego de 8 años se reencuentran y Ginny descubre que algo terrible los separó. EPILOGO UP! GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTE FIC!
1. El translado

**_Disclaimer: todos los personajes/nombres de HARRY POTTER pertencen a JOANNE ROWLING, WARNER BROTHERS y demás adeptos. NO RECIBO UN CENTAVO, LO HAGO POR MERA DIVERSIÓN. (¿VIERON QUE INJUSTA QUE ES LA VIDA? JEJEJ)_**

**_Summary: Harry dejó a Ginny en el pasado al parecer, por otro amor. Luego de ocho años regresa, y ella descubre que algo terrible los separó. Lemmon-Romance-Drama. HarryxGinny neto._**

**Aclarando ese obvio punto, aquí comienza, Querido Diario. Espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen reviews! DESDE YA GRACIAS POR HABER ENTRADO.**

**Saludos, Joanne.**

**

* * *

**

Querido Diario

**Capitulo 1 **

**El translado**

_La madriguera, 5 de Abril de 2004_

_Querido diario:_

_Las cosas en el Ministerio están feas. Los mortífagos siguen haciendo de las suyas y Bellatrix Lestrangue no ha dejado rastros. Quizás los aurores logren dar con su paradero muy pronto, pero según papá no hay muchas esperanzas._

_August me mando flores a mi oficina esta mañana. Rosas Blancas. Hermosas. El es muy dulce conmigo y estoy pensando en seguir con el, para darme la oportunidad de amarlo algún dia. Merezco una vida feliz y tener hijos. No quiero sufrir tanto por esta soledad que me quema las entrañas. Creo que ya llore demasiado sobre las páginas de este cuaderno como para seguir postergando el momento de volver a sonreír. Este domingo vendrá a cenar a la Madriguera, ya que mamá insiste en que quiere conocerlo. Al parecer está ilusionada. Y yo también._

_GW._

-¡Ginny!-la voz de su madre interrumpió la flor que dibujaba alrededor de sus iniciales en el diario intimo y la además, la hizo sobresaltar.- ¡La cena esta lista cariño!

-¡Ya voy mamá!- contestó la pelirroja cerrando su cuaderno color rosa chicle; agarró la pluma roja con la que siempre escribía y marco la pagina 31 de su diario donde siempre la dejaba al terminar.

Bajo a la cocina donde estaban Bill, Fleur, Charlie y los gemelos. Todos la miraban al parecer tratando de adivinar qué pasaba por su mente o qué hacia cada hora encerrada en su habitación, cuando llegaba del Ministerio.

-No me miren así-dijo Ginny, molesta- Cada vez que bajo de mi cuarto me observan como si contrajera alguna enfermedad Terminal…

-¡Ginny!-la reprendió su madre ante la sola idea-no me gusta que digas esas cosas ni llames a las desgracias…

-Será porque escondes cosas todo el tiempo-apuntó George mirando a su hermana con perspicacia-Mamá nos contó sobre ese tal August que te esta rondando…

Ginny miró a su madre con enojo.

-Ya lo sabe medio mundo mágico¿no mama?-le dijo en tono de reproche. Luego se dirigió a George- Lo que August y yo hagamos no es de tu incumbencia así que te pediría que no te metas en mi vida…

George estaba por responder, pero su gemelo le ganó de mano.

-mmmm esto huele de maravilla mamá-soltó Fred para apaciguar los ánimos

-Si, pero hazme el favor y déjale un poco a tu padre, que esta viajando-dijo consultando el famoso reloj Weasley. Molly parecía nerviosa.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes-contesto Fred

La puerta sonó y el señor Weasley entró a la madriguera con cara de cansado.

-Hola cielo-besó a su mujer.-Hola niños!-dijo sorprendido viendo tanta gente en su cocina.

-Papá, yo soy la menor y tengo 23 años no es para que nos estés diciendo "niños"- soltó Ginny

-Si, pero siempre serán mis niños-replicó el señor Weasley- ¿Y Ron?

-Decidió quedarse con Hermione en su casa, ya que la pequeña Rose tiene un poco de fiebre- informó la señora Weasley

Ron y Hermione estaban casados hacía 7 años y tenían a la pequeña Rose Weasley de 1 año, una pelirroja con los ojos de Hermione y muy hermosa. Los gemelos insistían en protegerla desde pequeña porque aseguraban que iba a tener loco a medio a Hogwarts. Ron no quería ni mandarla a la escuela para que no se le acerque ese espécimen llamado hombre .

-Hoy en el trabajo me pidieron si el domingo si podrías cuidarla el sábado a la noche, Ginny-continuó Molly mirando a su hija

-¿El sábado¿Tiene que ser el sábado?-Ginny tenía planes justo para el sábado

-¿Qué pasa¿Tenés que salir con August el sábado?- dijo riéndose Fred

-¿August Malfoy¿Tu jefe? – Preguntó el señor Weasley ceñudo

-¡Cállense!- dijo Ginny desesperada

-No veo porque tenés que ponerte así, hermanita-dijo Bill-Después de todo te buscó 6 meses y ahora que te decidiste a darle la hora…

-No hables de lo que no sabes-le respondió Ginny furiosa

-Es tu novio? Como no me dijiste, hoy lo vi y no lo salude

-No es mi novio papa. No les hagas caso a estos idiotas. Solamente-se puso roja-nos estamos conociendo un poco…

-Si, el domingo viene a almorzar aquí no es cierto mi vida?- dijo su madre dulcemente

-No lo se, aun no me ha confirmado…

-Y que me dices del sábado? Tendrías que cuidar a Rose…

-Si, y además decirle a ese que venga a dar la cara si quiere salir contigo…-apuntó Fred

-Para que veas que lo nuestro va enserio, el va a venir-confesó Ginny.

-Perfecto-dijo Molly contenta- Además también va a venir Harry con Cho, por lo que…

-¿Harry va venir?-cortó Ginny-¿Por qué va venir?

-Ron lo invitó es lógico que quiera ver a su ahijada, hace desde Navidad que no nos visita…

Ginny resopló. Harry estaba en Australia hacía 8 años, persiguiendo a Lucius Malfoy. Se había recibido de Auror con honores, luego de haber derrotado a Voldemort. A Ginny le molestaba la presencia de Harry porque ellos no se llevaban nada bien desde su ruptura y nunca volvieron desde la derrota de Voldemort. El se había ido corriendo los brazos de Cho en la primera oportunidad que tuvo. _"Odio que tenga que venir a mi casa. Odio compartir a Rose con él. Odio que me mire, odio tenerlo cerca" pensó rabiosa. "Encima trae a la estúpida esa que no la soporto porque me mira como si fuese una bacteria"_

_-_Ginny! Ginny! GINNY!- su madre la miraba con los ojos desorbitados- ¿Estas bien¿En que pensabas?

-En Potter- dijeron los gemelos al unísono- ¿En quien más?

-Mamá, me voy a acostar…-dijo ignorando a sus hermanos la pelirroja- mañana tengo un duro dia en el Ministerio, creo que tendré que ir a hablar con el ministro Muggle… Hasta mañana- se iba

-Ginny espera… que le digo a Ron sobre lo del sabado¿Puedes?

-Si, decile que no hay problema… a las 10 de la noche voy a su casa…

-Muy bien, hasta mañana cielo- la saludo la señora Weasley

-Hasta mañana Potter!-dijeron los gemelos haciendo que todos se partieran de risa.

-Adiós cariño- dijo entre risas el señor Weasley.

Al día siguiente Ginny despertó de mejor humor. Seguramente vería a August en el trabajo lo que significaba mucho para ella. _"Es hermoso, siempre me consiente. Me gustaría que podamos tener una relación así como la de Ron y Hermione. Bueno no se si amarse tanto es bueno para la salud-sonrió para si misma- pero creo que es un hombre del que definitivamente puedo enamorarme. Si, a pesar del apellido, el es distinto"_

Se vistió especialmente esa mañana. Bueno, ella siempre iba muy hermosa a trabajar, porque le gustaba dar una buena presencia. Pero hoy era especial, porque nadaba en pompas de jabón por su August. Se puso una pollera negra y una camisa blanca al cuerpo, con unos zapatos bien altos. Se maquilló poco y dejó su suave cabellera suelta. Estaba preciosa.

Cuando llegó al ministerio varios hombres giraron sus cabezas, como siempre. Todo la miraban y ella aún no se acostumbraba. Era muy tímida a pesar de sus 23 años.

Entro a su oficina y un hombre atractivo la miraba, sentado detrás de su escritorio. Tenía ojos marrones y cabello rubio como su primo- el bien conocido Draco Malfoy- pero su mirada era dulce. Ginny sonrió al verlo allí, al parecer, esperándola.

-540-musitó August Malfoy recorriendo con sus ojos el hermoso cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-¿540?-contesto Ginny sin comprender.

-540 segundos tarde,-dijo levantándose y sonriendo- para ver a la mejor relacionista muggle mas hermosa que vi en mi vida- Ginny sonrió y se acerco a el.

-Si perdón "jefe", llegué tarde- dijo con voz melosa

-La próxima tendré que suspenderte-dijo él acercándose a su boca y rozándola con un beso en los labios.- Pero va a ser una suspensión mas que especial…

-Suspéndeme ya mismo entonces- le dijo Ginny mirándolo con muchas ganas

-No me provoques-le contesto él- Tengo un monton de trabajo y tu padre hablo con el Jefe de Aurores y esta algo preocupado…

-¿Se sabe algo de Lestrangue?- pregunto Ginny. El la miró con rareza.- ¿Qué pasa no puedo preguntar acaso?

-Si por supuesto que puedes-contestó August- La verdad es que Scrimgeour mandó a hacer un memorándum a los mejores magos del ministerio francés para que vengan para acá…

-¿El ministerio francés?-pregunto Ginny extrañada-Pero si acá hay mejores aurors, Inglaterra siempre fue la elite de los aurors; no entiendo porque tenemos que pedir ayuda para atraparla…

-Simple: allí esta el famoso Harry Potter- August tenía un dejo de fastidio en su voz

-¿Harry trabaja en Australia? Creí que había ido a Francia para seguir investigando a tu... - se interrumpió, no quiso decir "tío" por miedo a lastimar a su novio.

-No importa, no me molesta. No son familia mía desde hace tiempo.-la calmó August- En cuanto a Potter, tengo entendido que está radicado en Australia domiciliariamente a pesar de que atrapó a Lucius en Francia.

-¿Quieres decir que Lucius está en la prisión de australia?

-Exacto.- confirmó August- Luego le ofrecieron el puesto de Jefe del Departamento de Aurores ya que eso reivindicó mucho el prestigio de la prisión australiana.- terminó de explicar el rubio.- Ahora lo llaman para que vuelva a Inglaterra. Le ofrecen un translado con un puesto convincente.

-¿Quieres decir que...-intentó preguntar Ginny-... que el vendrá a trabajar aquí?

-Si acepta, es un hecho. – confirmó August cada vez mas fastidiado- Te interesa mucho?

-¿Por qué te ponés asi cuando Potter sale en la conversación?-replicó Ginny decidida a no contestar la pregunta-Odio esos estúpidos celos que tenés hacia el… fue un novio de la adolescencia…-_ "Ojala no puedas ver que fue muchísimo más que eso... La Puta madre!! porque tengo que recordar esto?" se reprendió Ginny para sí misma._

-No me pondría así, si no hubieras escrito cinco diarios hablando de él y malgastando poemas en su nombre aun después que estuviste con… - Ginny lo calló con un beso en los labios que el disfruto muy bien.

-Basta-le dijo al oído- no me gusta que hablemos de él ni que sientas esos celos por un tipo que veo una o dos veces año- _"y eso basta para ver lo lindo que está ese desgraciado"_- y con el que tuve un noviazgo mas corto que un mes-_"porque me dejó por la otra maldita"_- y además eso ocurrió hace 7 años mi vida- _"¿eso poco o mucho para olvidar?"_

-Si, tienes razón Ginny, perdóname- dijo él- Te quiero lo sabes?

-Yo también te quiero.-le dijo la pelirroja abrazándolo fugazmente.- Pero eso no quita que tenga que ir a trabajar.

-Bueno vida, acordate que los miércoles almorzamos juntos en el Caldero Chorreante…

-No lo olvido, amor- respondió Ginny- Pero antes tengo una reunión con el primer ministro muggle por el incendio de esa fábrica; creo que fueron unos idiotas que intentaban hacer galleones falsos mediante métodos muggles. Hay decenas de heridos, es un desastre.

-Bueno Ginny, ten cuidado por favor-le dijo preocupado August

-Deja ya esa cara, no me voy a la guerra contra los mortifagos…- le dio un beso y se fue.

* * *

En Australia, un muchacho de 24 años leía un memorándun del ministerio inglés.

_06-04-04_

_Estimado señor Harry J. Potter:_

_Nos complacería tomar uso de sus servicios como Auror en una misión de sumo interés para la tranquilidad la comunidad mágica. Se trata de la mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange, que esta causando muchísimos problemas. El ministerio conoce su reputación y todas sus hazañas y como comprenderá lo necesitamos en Inglaterra para poder acabar con el terror y la tortura que el rastro de Lord Voldemort dejó, a pesar de su derrota. Sabemos que un caso como este podría interesarle, asi que no dudamos en comunicarnos._

_Si le interesa participar de la misión con los Aurores de Inglaterra, por favor conteste esta notificación al Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas y que se lo hará saber a Kingsley, jefe de Aurores._

_Atte._

_August Malfoy_

_Jefe de Relaciones Mágicas_

_Ministerio de la Magia Inglés_

"_¿Malfoy¿Será pariente de Draco? Si lo es, no estaría contento de ver cómo terminó su tío por ser un asesino… Bueno tendré que contestarle al tal Malfoy. No me trae buena espina ese apellido. De todas maneras, mañana mismo me aparezco en Inglaterra", decidió Harry._

Una muchacha que parecía más chica que Harry entró a la oficina, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven. Era de mediana altura y tenía los ojos celestes brillantes.

-Disculpe señor Potter, queria saber si ya había recibido su memorandum que le mando August Malfoy…

-Si lo recibí, Nadia- la corto Harry-¿Cómo conoces a August Malfoy?

-Bueno Harry- ella disimulo todo gesto formal, porque además de su secretaria era muy amiga de Harry-El salió como el rompecorazones numero 2 en la revista Corazón de Bruja…

-¿Ah si¿Y quien salió numero 1?- preguntó Harry molesto

-Tú tonto!-dijo ella riéndose- pero como a ti ya me cansé de verte todos los días, no pude evitar ver a ese rubio en la revista y babearme por horas…-confesó sin pizca de vergüenza. Harry alzó las cejas.

-¿No te parece desubicado fijarte en él con el apellido que tiene, y después de qué...? -no continuó la oración. El rostro de Harry parecia estar sintiendo verguenza ajena. Nadia hizo un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia. Harry suspiró algo resignado.- En fin, qué sabes de ese tal August?

-Que es un bombón…-siguió ella, que parecía estar diviertiéndose con el enojo de su jefe.

-Estoy hablando en serio. No me gusta que jodas con ciertas cosas.- musitó Harry severamente.

-Era una bromita, Harry, ya sabes porqué yo nunca me fijaría en un Malfoy...- se disculpó Nadia.

-Quiero saber si es un mortifago que puede estar ayudando a ...

-No se si es de la misma calaña que su padre; desconozco su biografía. Pero no lo creo, Harry, no todos deben ser iguales...

-Eso ya lo averiguaremos- replicó él testarudamente

-Estas un poco obsesionado. No lo juzgues antes de conocerlo, quizá no te caiga tan mal- le aconsejó Nadia.

Harry no le contestó_. "Ya me cae mal por portación de apellido" _se respondió Harry para sus adentros. Luego, salió de su despacho dejando a Nadia negando con la cabeza por lo cabeza dura que era su amigo.

* * *


	2. Condenados al mismo infierno

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno acá les dejo el segundo Cáp. Dejen comment porfis!!!! **

** espero que se diviertan.**

**Saludos, Joanne.**

* * *

**Querido Diario**

Capitulo 2

**Condenados Al mismo infierno**

Ginny salía del trabajo caminando por el Londres muggle rumbo al Caldero Chorreante, luego de su entrevista con el Primer Ministro Muggle, que la había dejado muy pensativa. El Primer Ministro insistía que poner esos absurdos policías resolvería el problema con la fábrica incendiada. Además, estaba convencido de que se trataba de unos locos que fabricaban monedas que no existían y que por lo tanto no podrían tramar nada peligroso. Ginny se había cansado de explicarle que ese dinero era del mundo Mágico y que los daños podrían ser tremendos si además de la magia negra, los Mortífagos contaban con generosas cantidades de oro. El primer ministro Muggle no pareció entender nada, pero accedió a llevar a los heridos por hechizos a San Mungo, donde además de curarlos debían borrarle la memoria. Suspiró. Era parte de su trabajo renegar con los berrinches de los muggles.

Llego al Caldero Chorreante y miró hacia la mesa junto a la ventana que siempre compartía con August los miércoles, pero se sorprendió de no verlo allí aún. El siempre era muy puntual y responsable. Se preocupó un poco, quizá podría haberle pasado algo. Se sentó decidida a esperarlo, cuando Madame Rosmerta, la nueva socia del lugar junto a Tom, se acercó a ella.

-Hola querida- le dijo con amabilidad- ¿Qué vas a servirte?

-Rosmerta, todavía nada, estoy esperando a una persona que parece que se retrasó-dijo Ginny consultando su reloj

-Bueno en ese caso… ¿podemos charlar un rato?- Ginny la miró extrañada-Bueno verás, estoy un poco aburrida acá. Pero si te molesta, no hay problema…

-Por supuesto que podemos charlar, Rosmerta-contestó Ginny- Tampoco me gusta estar sentada sola- sonrió

-Gracias, Ginny- Rosmerta le devolvía la sonrisa y tomaba "El Profeta" de la mesa de al lado

-¿Alguna novedad sobre los mortífagos?- le preguntó la pelirroja mirando el periódico de reojo.

-No se sabe nada sobre Bellatrix.-dijo Rosmerta con aplomo- Pero la única novedad es sobre este matador que salió hoy. Las mujeres están exaltadísimas con él.

-¿Un asesino?- pregunto Ginny con miedo

-No, me refiero a Harry Potter… ¡Está hecho todo un señor! Mañana mismo se incorpora al Departamento de Aurores¿no lo sabías?

-Si, lo se. Me entere esta mañana.- _"justo lo que necesitaba para enamorarme mas de August" se dijo irónicamente a si misma._

-Bueno yo también me alegro que Harry esté de vuelta. Se lo extraña en estos pagos… además me atraería toda la clientela… ya sabes, ahora que tengo el Caldero y Las tres escobas, es bueno explotar el negocio…- dijo contenta Rosmerta

-Si entiendo- dijo Ginny sin muchas ganas. Consulto su reloj una vez más y cuando empezaba a preocuparse por August, entró una lechuza que se paró delante de ella.

-Creo que es para ti- le dijo Rosmerta- Mejor te dejo sola, para que tengas privacidad- dicho esto se levanto y fue atrás de la barra.

Ginny abrió la carta frenéticamente y la leyó.

_Mi amor: No voy a poder comer contigo hoy, la Reunión con los empresarios Muggles se atrasó. Ya sabes como son estas cosas. Te quiero y discúlpame. Te llamaré en la noche._

_August_

Ginny, un poco molesta pero tratando de entenderlo, se levantó.

-Hasta luego Rosmerta- la saludó

-¿No esperabas a alguien?- le pregunto la mujer, curiosa.

-El no va a venir-le dijo Ginny- Que sigas bien- abrió la puerta y salio del lugar

-El vendrá y será un gran aprieto para tu corazón- dijo en voz alta Rosmerta cuando Ginny se fue.

Ginny decidió visitar a Hermione ya que le quedaban dos horas libres antes de volver al trabajo.

Llego a la casa de su hermano y su cuñada ya que no era bueno aparecerse adentro porque no quería pescarlos haciendo "sus cositas".

Toco la campana. Una muchacha castaña le abrió la puerta y sonrió al verla.

-Ginny! Te extrañe!- la abrazó

-Yo también Herms!-le contesto la pelirroja.

-Ven, pasa. Tuviste suerte que hoy haya pedido licencia para cuidar a Rose…

-¿Como esta esa preciosura?- le preguntó Ginny cariñosamente, entrando a la cocina.

Era una casa amplia que tenía cinco habitaciones. Ron la había comprado bien grande porque pensaba tener más hijos con Hermione, según el quería que fuesen ocho niños. La castaña no estaba muy decidida en ese número.

-Rosie está en el sofá jugando con la Snitch que le regaló Harry.-resoplido de Ginny- Insiste en que será una buscadora excelente. Aunque Ron quiere que sea cazadora, como su tía y madrina- comentó Hermione

-¿Y porque no juega con mis regalos que yo misma le regale?- preguntó Ginny, molesta.

-Bah, Ginny, no empieces con esos celos hacia su padrino. No entiendo porque lo odias tanto. Ron esta muy feliz porque… Sabías que mañana estará aquí?- le pregunto Hermione contenta.

"_Es la tercera persona que me lo dice" pensó Ginny "¿Qué tiene Potter de especial? No te atrevas a contestarte eso Ginevra!!" _

-Imposible no saberlo.. –Contestó-Pero no entiendo porque todos están de fiesta por eso. Es una persona, un hombre después de todo- _¡Y que hombre!._

-¿Te gusta todavía¿No pudiste superar lo de Cho, no?- le dijo Hermione adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Pasaron ocho años!- respondió Ginny enojada- Además, te recuerdo que estoy bien con August y lo nuestro va perfecto. Es un hombre maravilloso…-Rose se acerco a Ginny y le estiró a los brazos con la Snitch en la mano. Ginny aprovechó para desviar la conversación a su favor.-¡Hola preciosura¿Quieres venir con tu tía, no amor?- la cargó en sus brazos y la sentó en su falda-Deja ese horrible juguete que te puedes golpear. ¿Acaso tu padrino no sabe que eres una bebé para jugar con eso?

-Déjala, ama a esa pelota y se divierte con ella- le dijo Hermione-¿El sábado vendrás a cuidarla no?- le pregunto yendo a buscar jugo de calabaza.

-Si¿mama no te aviso?

-Si, pero te pregunto, por si no tenías planes con August…- servía jugo y se disponía tomar

-Pensé que quizá podría venir con el…-Hermione casi se atraganta. Ginny la golpeó con fuerza- ¿Estás bien?

-Ginny creo que no es buena idea, sabes muy bien que Ron no lo soporta, no quiero escándalos adelante la niña…-terminó tosiendo.

-Oh por favor Hermione!!- rogó la pelirroja.

-Si quieres cuidarla vendrás sola, eso te lo pido encarecidamente... tu hermano hierve cada vez que lo ve, sabes que apellido Malfoy no le inspira mucha confianza.

-Está bien- aceptó Ginny enfurriñada.- Saldré antes con él y después vendré para aquí… sola- dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra y dándole besos a Rose, que seguía entretenida y le tocaba las alitas a la diminuta Snitch dorada.

-Cuéntame más de August- le pidió Hermione, tratando de volver a lo que hablaban antes.

-Es muy dulce conmigo, ayer a la mañana me dejó rosas en mi escritorio, rosas blancas, un ramo inmenso… ¿No es una ternura? Y hoy a la mañana me dio un beso que jamás…

-¿Lo hicieron?- la interrumpió Hermione. Ginny levantó las cejas.-¿Qué? Sólo te pregunto si te acostaste con él, no es algo tan difícil de pensar- rió

-¡Hermione! Esta tu hija enfrente-Dijo roja y señalando a Rose con la mirada que seguía con la Snitch.

-Bueno la niña no entiende y no evadas mi pregunta, Ginny Weasley… ¿Hiciste el amor con el o no?

-No¿Cómo crees? Hace dos meses que salimos, me parece muy pronto para…

-¿Pronto¡Si estás enamorada eso es mucho tiempo Ginny!

-Que tú seas una ninfómana no significa que compartamos esas ideas sobre el sexo...- le retrucó la pelirroja. Hermione hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Ginny, pero hace bastante que lo conoces,¿verdad?- razonó Hermione.- Es raro que no sientas deseo...

-Si lo deseo!- repuso Ginny

-¿Y por qué te demoras tanto?

-Porque... porque... no sé, no tuvimos la oportunidad- Hermione largó una carcajada- No te rías!

-Mira Ginny, no es algo normal... por lo menos "algo" hubieran intentado... algún amague...- guiñó el ojo.

-No lo sé, ya se dará-respondió Ginny solo para persuadir a Hermione de la seriedad de su relación con August.- En cuanto tengamos privacidad.

-¿En dos meses no estuvieron solos ni una sola vez?-inquirió Hermione sorprendida- Es una relación mas fría que un témpano!

-En mi opinión, no tiene nada que ver-Ginny estaba molesta. Miró a la niña que se había dormido sosteniendo la Snitch.- Creo que es mejor que suba a acostarla- dijo resueltamente y se levantó yendo a los dormitorios. Cuando volvió Hermione estaba un poco incómoda.

-Debo irme, Hermione-le dijo algo distante.

-Ginny, discúlpame yo no quería que…

-No te preocupes.-la atajó ella- Ya se que August no inspira confianza pero yo creo en él y necesito estar bien con alguien para volver a creer en el amor, Hermione- dijo tristemente.

-Oh Ginny! Lo siento, soy una egoísta, solamente no pensé que para ti era tan importante... pero quiero que sepas que te deseo toda la suerte del mundo...

-Lo sé- dijo Ginny sonriendo y tomando sus cosas- El sábado estaré aquí feliz de cuidar a mi ahijada favorita…

-¡Es la única que tienes!- rió Hermione

-Si, es cierto, pero aun así la amo. Me voy, saludos a Ron y pórtense bien.

Ginny se apareció en la Madriguera, ya que había recibido un mensaje de August diciendo que no la necesitaban en el ministerio. Cuando llegó, se encontró con su madre que estaba haciendo el postre para la noche y le pareció raro que fuera tan sofisticado.

-Mama-le dijo-¿todo bien?

-¡Hola mi vida! Si, estoy cocinando como verás- le contestó contenta la señora Weasley

-¿Tanto alboroto para una simple cena de un miércoles?- le pregunto Ginny mientras colgaba su capa

-No es para esta noche, querida. Mañana llega Harry y quiero darle un sorpresa.- musitó la señora Weasley.

-Ah, claro. ¿Como me voy a olvidar de que se arma el carnaval venciano cada vez que llega Potter?-soltó Ginny sin poder contenerse

-No se porque te molesta tanto que Harry nos visite, hija- le dijo Molly rompiendo los huevos y echándolos en la fuente.

-¿Podría ser porque no terminamos muy bien…?- ironizó Ginny cansada- Me voy a sentar un rato al sofá si necesitas ayuda avísame mama…-No esperó respuesta y salio de la cocina hacia el Living, donde se dejó caer en el sillón.

Después de la conversación con su madre, Ginny no pudo evitar volver a las escenas de sus 16 años cuando Harry había vuelto después de la lucha con Voldemort. Las recordaba como si hubiesen pasado segundos antes y volvían a ocurrir mientras pensaba en ellas. El tiempo no desgastaba aquel en encuentro en la biblioteca de Hogwarts en agosto de 1997…

_Flash Back_

_-Regresaste- dijo una Ginny adolescente, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Si- contesto fríamente Harry-Pero veo que no estas muy contenta porque sobreviví, Ginny_

_-Si, estoy feliz,… aunque no se para que viniste… después de todo en "El Profeta" se te vió feliz hablando con Cho Chang en la puerta de tu casa… _

_-Solamente estábamos hablando Ginny._

_-No mientas!-Gritó ella fuera de sí- Te sacaron una foto besándote con ella y aun así tienes el valor de decirme que estaban hablando¡Eres de lo peor!_

_-Tú tampoco perdiste el tiempo. Me enteré que estuviste en contacto con tu ex novio, Dean Thomas… le contestaste todos sus mensajes…!!! -le gritó rojo de furia._

_-¡Eso no es cierto! Con Dean somos amigos nada más, no veo porque no pueda responderle… ¿Como puedes pensar que me pasa algo con Dean¡Yo te amo Harry!-dijo mientras borbotaban lágrimas de sus ojos hinchados_

_-Lo nuestro no puede continuar- le contestó Harry con el rostro inexpresivo. La miraba duramente y también luchaba por contener las lágrimas._

_-¿Por qué no¿Desconfías de mí¿Olvidaste la promesa que hicimos cuando te fuiste¡Dijimos que volveríamos a estar juntos!-dijo llorando. Acto seguido, se acercó y lo arrinconó contra la pared.- Te amo, nene, no me dejes- le suplicó rozando su boca. Él no se contuvo y la dio vuelta, quedando ella contra la pared. Luego le rozó los labios y se fundieron en un beso que les raspo hasta lo más profundo de su alma, dejando huellas en el intento de cerrar las heridas de tan larga separación. Se besaron, una y otra vez y sus lenguas jugueteaban mostrando la desesperación de un cuerpo por el otro, liberando la tensión de extrañarse como si nunca se hubiesen tenido… Pero Harry volvió a la realidad y la separó con todo el dolor que ello implicaba, separarse de su amor, de sus besos, para dejarle su piel a otro, para dejarla libre, para perderla por siempre._

_-No podemos Ginny, lo nuestro no puede ser. Perdóname- dijo como si cada frase le costara un tremendo esfuerzo cortándole la respiración._

_-¡Espera!-suplicó Ginny- ¿Ya no me amas? _

_-¡¡Te dije que lo nuestro no podía ser!!-le grito Harry saliendo de la biblioteca- No me hagas esto mas difícil Ginevra¡Adiós!_

_-VUELVE AQUÍ Y ME DAS YA MISMO UNA EXPLICACIÓN MALDITO DESGRACIADO-sollozó. Ginny tomándolo de un brazo, se interpuso entre Harry y la puerta. No podría desaparecer en Hogwarts._

_-Basta Ginny, déjame salir, te dije que es imposible¿acaso no lo entiendes?_

_-¡DIME QUE NO ME AMAS Y TE DEJARE SALIR!- le dijo gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo. Era una prueba demasiado difícil para él. Bajo la mirada y contuvo con todas sus fuerzas su llanto que pugnaba por salir. Miro al suelo y murmuró:_

_-No te amo Ginny._

_-¡DIMELO MIRANDOME A LOS OJOS!-Rugió ella- ¡MIRAME Y DIME QUE NO ME AMAS Y TE JURO QUE NO SABRÁS DE MI EN LOS PROXIMOS 8 AÑOS DE TU VIDA!_

_El la miró y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban le dijo:_

_-NO TE AMO GINNY WEASLEY, DEJAME TRANQUILO Y NO TE CRUZES NUNCA MAS EN MI CAMINO ¿ENTENDISTE?_

_-ES POR ELLA ¿NO¿ES POR CHO? ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ELLA ¿VERDAD?-le dijo mientras notaba como se destrozaba su corazón dentro de su cuerpo._

_-SI, ADIOS-dicho esto, corrió a Ginny de en frente suyo y salio de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta violentamente. Se quedo del otro lado, y escucho como ella murmuraba para si misma: "Porque Harry? Porque me hiciste esto? No entendiste que no puedo vivir sin tí mi amor, me voy a morir sino te tengo…" _

_-Estamos condenados al mismo infierno-musito en voz inaudible Harry y salió corriendo de allí._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Ginny¿te pasa algo? Estas rara y muy pálida hija¿te estas alimentando bien?-le dijo preocupada su madre.

-Mamá, estoy bien, solo que un poco cansada.-dijo Ginny con los ojos húmedos-¿Puedo acostarme un ratito antes de la cena?

-Si, por supuesto cariño, en un rato viene Ron que va a cenar con nosotros y quiere ultimar los detalles para cuando Harry se quede aquí…

-¿Harry va a estar aquí durante su estadía?- le pregunto Ginny tratando de controlar su voz.

-No querida, el se queda en el Valle de Godric, acondicionó la casa para quedarse allí, sabes que hace 8 años que la tiene y nunca quiso venderla; me atrevo a decir que fue porque siempre pensó en la posibilidad volver… aun no entiendo el porque de su drástica decisión de irse así…- enseguida supo que metió la pata con ese comentario, porque Ginny la miro como si le hubiese metido el dedo en una yaga bastante dolorosa.-Perdóname Ginny, no quise…

-No pasa nada. Me voy a mi cuarto- le dijo secamente- No creo que baje a cenar, no tengo hambre y no insistas.-terminó en un tono frío que no admitía réplicas.

"_Esa maldita casa. La odio más que a él. Aunque lo intente no puedo olvidarme de la condenada foto en el periódico, el día 4 de agosto de 1997, besándose con esa desgraciada." – Pensaba Ginny- "Encima le da la cara para venir a mi casa. Por suerte no siento nada mas que asco por el, pero de todas formas no me apetece la idea de tenerlo cerca."_

Ginny llego a su cuarto y tomó su diario. Luego se acostó en su cama, abrazando a su compañero de tanto tiempo. Abrió el cuaderno en la página 31, saco la pluma roja con la que solía escribir y la leyó con la mirada el fragmento escrito, para que unas amargas lágrimas cayeran sobre su rostro y terminaran en la almohada. _"Estoy condenada sobrevivir este infierno. Ahora y más que nunca, tengo que enamorarme como sea de August, el es mi única salvación" _Se durmió rogando que nunca amanezca para encontrarlo, ni tampoco toparse con el en sus sueños.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	3. Alta fiebre

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno como ven, me van conociendo lo bueno que soy: capitulo 3, terminado y listo para leer. Quiero que sepan que estuve mucho tiempo en su lugar y eso horrible cuando te hacen esperar mucho. Antes de escribir, soy una gran lectora de fics y me gusta que me actualicen, y cuando tardan, bueno después me los termino olvidando y pierde la "magia". Eso justamente que nos trae a leer estas cosas en el mundo de Joanne Rowling. Nunca lo dije aunque sea una mera formalidad: esto que hacemos se lo debemos a ella! Es una genia¿No? Y asi nos presta los personajes para que inventemos algo por nosotros mismos. Gracias Jo!!!**

**Gracias por todos los Reviews de ánimos! De verdad que me ayudaron y no se imaginan cuanto! Para mi son flores les juro! Los que escriben seguro me entienden jejej. **

_**Fatty:**__** Amiga del alma! Te quiero lo sabias?? Gracias por leer mi fic y estoy feliz de que te guste. Te complazco en no tardar las actualizaciones. Pero por favor, no me preguntes cosas vía msn jaja no puedo contarte! Encima me tiento porque soy boca suelta jajaja :P Espero que te guste el cap. :)**_

_**wiccancat**__**: Siempre tomo en cuenta las observaciones, sirven para crecer. Gracias por tu comentario, bueno, por tus dos comentarios. . Estoy feliz de que te guste. Espero que disfrutes este cap tanto como el anterior.**_

_**Rochis:**__** Argentina! Que país ¿no? Jejejej Somos así, no podemos cambiar. Te respondí a tu cuenta, espero que haya llegado. Jjeje Gracias por tu comment. Te cuento que las dudas van ir aclarándose paulatinamente. Y vamos a conocer mucho a August, pero no digo mas. **_

**Bueno ahora si, comento un toque este capitulo: Me van a odiar cuando terminen de leerlo. Si, yo se porque se los digo, pero prefiero no adelantarlo y que lo descubran por ustedes mismos. No me insulten mucho¡por favor! Pronto se viene el Capitulo 4 que está a medio terminar. No los jodo mas ni les quito tiempo.**

**Enjoy!**

**Saludos, Joanne**

* * *

**Querido Diario**

Capitulo 3

**Alta Fiebre**

Harry Potter se duchaba causando vapor por el amplio baño de su casa. Estaba relajándose tranquilamente en aquellas gotas... Recordaba todos los problemas que había tenido en Francia y los altercados con los funcionarios de tal ministerio hacía tan sólo unos meses, cuando había atrapado a Lucius Malfoy. Todo había sido porque decidió encarcelarlo en la prisión australiana, ya que consideraba que en Francia no controlaban bien a los reclusos... y había gente a la que esa idea no caído bien. Sin duda, el ministerio francés se había sentido quizá ofendido por su desición. Suspiró. Australia siempre había sido lo mejor, allí conoció a gente que valía mucho la pena.

Pero de ahora en más, absolutamente todo cambiaría: Harry volvería a su lugar de origen, Inglaterra, el Valle de Godric, La Madriguera. Tendría que aparecerse, aunque odiaba la sensación que ellos le producía. _"Es como cuando estoy ebrio con Wisky de Fuego y luego siento esas horribles arcadas" -sonrió-"Soy un descarado, pero me gusta muchísimo esa bebida de porquería" concluyó. _Salió del baño con un toallón que caía sobre la cintura.

Se miró en el espejo y vió todo borroso. Dibujó una grande H en el y una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego, con una extraña prolijidad dibujó una G y esta vez, su semblante se ensombreció. Borró las dos letras con un pantallazo de su mano, decidiendo no pensar.

Estaba muy moreno, porque había tenido una misión en América en enero. Unas gotas salían su pelo alborotado (más alborotado de lo normal, ya que estaba mojado) y recorrían sus brazos musculosos hasta llegar a sus abdominales. Era un espectáculo aparte. No por nada Harry se había convertido en el "Rompecorazones nº 1" de la Revista Corazón de Bruja. Harry era un hombre irresistible. Su relación con Cho era ocasional y solo constaba de unas cuantas horas de sexo, que Harry no desaprovechaba. Aunque ella no era la única, el pensaba que ya había perdido la cuenta, porque se había pasado a todo el escuadrón de las mas bellas Aurores de Francia y Australia. Ese hecho lo hacía sentirse un poco avergonzado por su falta de límites.

Abrió su placard y lo observó el reverso de sus puertas. Tenía fotos de sus padres sonriendo. Había hecho una copia mediante un práctico hechizo del álbum que le regaló Hagrid al finalizar su primer año en Hogwarts. Ron y Hermione, a sus 15 años lo saludaban de las imágenes sonriendo y brindando con cerveza de manteca en Las Tres Escobas. Los gemelos hacían morisquetas en frente del gran cartel de Sortilegios Weasley. Rose Weasley jugaba con la Snitch mientras su padre insistía en darle un mini bate de Quiddich que ella ignoraba olímpicamente, al parecer porque estaba feliz con la diminuta pelotita alada que el mismo le había regalado en las pasada Navidad. _"Los extraño tanto. Cuantas ganas tengo de volver." Se confeso Harry a si mismo con nostalgia._ Eligió un jeans, una remera azul Francia sport y sus zapatillas favoritas. Luego abrió una pequeña puerta del placard y se estremeció. Una foto de Ginny a los 16 años, le sonreía gesticulando un "te amo" desde la sala común de Gryffindor. _"No se que buscaba allí. Eso por pensar estupideces, Harry" se encontró hablando con su propio yo. "No me acostumbro a esa fotografía, maldita sea. Hacia años que no abría ese recoveco de mi placard. ¿Habrá sido el inconciente? No, eso de la psicología son cuentos de muggles. Por Merlín, me estoy volviendo loco."_

Luego de vestirse y mandó a su elfo a juntar todas sus fotos y sus ropas, para mandarlas a Inglaterra. El, antes tendría que pasar por su oficina en el ministerio francés.

Llegó a las nueve en punto de la mañana y encontró a Nadia ordenando unos papeles enormes. La rubia parecía enloquecida por la gran cantidad de papeles y de muy mal humor. Cuando lo vió entrar, lo miró con un poco de odio.

-Contigo quería hablar, Harry Potter- musitó la muchacha

-Y ahora que hice, Puddle?- bromeó Harry llamandola por el apellido.

-Traer a tu último giro acá, Potter! -exclamó Nadia enojada, encomillando su apellido con los dedos - Esa tal Katie quiso ayudar e hizo un desastre terrible con los papeles de las misiones. Mezclo todo la muy idiota-dijo furiosa Nadia mirando la cantidad de papeles y carpetas que tapaban todo el escritorio de Harry.

-Katie estuvo aquí?-le pregunto Harry. Su última conquista había sido un dolor de cabeza: lo perseguía hasta morir diciéndole que se había enamorado. Era rubia como Nadia, pero a diferencia de esta última, era una inútil.-Lo siento, Nad- se disculpó Harry. Nadia siempre lo ayudaba y ahora tendría que hacer horas extras por la otra tonta.

-No te preocupes, pero si aparece por acá déjame decirte que la voy a tener que matar…

-Problema tuyo.-dijo Harry con indiferencia- La verdad que no me opongo a lo que le quieras hacer. Yo parto para Inglaterra hoy mismo. Quiero me hagas un favor, Nadia.

-Ya se cual es, pero no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo por enésima vez… -le dijo Nadia severamente. El le juntó sus manos rogándole.

-¡Por favor! Soy tu amigo, tu hermano, por favor por favor…- Nadia lo miró.

-¡Ah Harry!-suspiró resignada- Está bien, pero inventa tú el verso.-cada vez que Harry partía de misión le pedía a Nadia que lo cubriera con "_la pesada nº 2"_ : Cho Chang

-No se porque me metes a mi en el medio de tus locuras. Esa mujer termina persiguiéndome todo el tiempo Harry. No tengo privacidad. Vas a tener que pensar algo bueno para inventarle a esa…-quiso decir "cornuda" pero era muy ofensivo- cargosa…

-No se, dile cualquier cosa. Que me fui a Inglaterra a visitar a mis tíos…- Nadia sacó un cigarrillo muggle y lo prendió- No fumes aquí!

-Harry, - lo ignoró ella- eres realmente débil poniendo excusas, no sé como te dieron el diploma de Auror. -Harry enrojeció.

-Ojo con lo que dices- advirtió apuntándola con el dedo

-Si le digo que te vas Inglaterra irá ya mismo para allá. -Nadia limpió el cigarro en un cenicero plateado- Esta Ginny¿o lo olvidaste?- lo miró para saber su reacción aunque la adivinaba.

-Me tengo que ir- La cortó Harry, como siempre cuando Ginny salía en la conversación-Invéntale cualquier cosa, pero que no vaya a Inglaterra.

-Esta bien, anda-le dijo Nadia nada sorprendida de la actitud de Harry-Pero si creo que tú tienes que hablar el tema con ella porque...

-Me se el ese consejo de memoria, Nadia.- la frenó él- Hace ocho años que me lo repites.- la abrazó- Ahora es hora de irme... te voy a extrañar!

-Yo también Harry…-suspiró Nadia- Cuídate por favor…

-No leas tanto Corazón de Bruja-rió su amigo. Mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta, ella lo llamó y le dijo…

-Estaba escrito Harry… - el no entendía- Quiero decir, estaba escrito que ibas a volver…

El sólo trató de ensayar una sonrisa y salió del lugar. Nadia sonrió, segura de lo que decía y volvió a los papeles.

Harry se apareció en el Ministerio inglés a las 9.30 de la mañana. Sintió una tremenda sacudida en su estómago. Hacía 8 años que no estaba allí. Recordó la misión con Voldemort y cuando en su 5to año, intentó salvar a Sirius con parte del ED.

Empezó a caminar con cautela por los pasillos y tocó la puerta en el Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas. Una persona le abrió la puerta y cuando Harry levantó la cabeza vió al mismisimo ministro de la Magia, Rufus Scrimegeour. Harry no lo soportaba demasiado, era muy adulador respecto a su fama. Pero se sorprendió al verlo allí, y no que este en su oficina, pero en seguida dedució que quiso recibirlo.

-¡Harry Potter¡Todo un honor! Que placer tenerte aquí Harry…

-Gracias- masculló Harry secamente

-Pasa, pasa… quiero presentarte a August Malfoy, jefe de Relaciones Mágicas Especiales…

-Hola, mucho gusto Harry Potter- le dijo el rubio mirándolo fijamente y en un "tonito" Harry no le cayó nada bien. Luego le tendió la mano.

-Hola-le dijo fríamente el, aceptando el gesto. "_No puedo decirle que es un gusto, porque le estaría mintiendo de acá a Argentina. Y el sapo Umbridgue me obligó a no decir mentiras…", pensó Harry_

-¿Manos a la obra, entonces?- dijo contento el ministro, sin darse cuenta de la tensión entre los dos muchachos.- Harry, August va a llevarte al Departamento de Aurores, es que cambió el lugar desde que te fuiste.

-Perfecto- dijo Harry

-Sígame Señor Potter-le dijo August. Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos. Varias personas cuchicheaban y murmuraban diciendo que Harry Potter estaba allí. August parecía fastidiado. Harry quería huir pronto de las miradas. De repente, un hombre llamó al rubio.

-August¿Como estas¿Todo en orden?...

-Si, estoy ocupado Williams- contesto cansado August

-Oh lo siento, solamente quiero decirte que tu relacionista muggle favorita, o sea,- August se puso como un tomate- "tu nena" como la llamas últimamente, no vino a trabajar y hay que reunirse con los sanadores de San Mungo para solucionar...

-No puedo Williams, yo... - empezó August

-Los secuestros de niños magos han aumentado¿verdad?...

-Lo hablamos luego Williams!!!- se impacientó August- Ahora estoy con un asunto importante que me encomendó el ministro.

-Ya veo-dijo Williams mirando la cicatriz de Harry, cosa que molestó muchísimo al éste.-Bueno más tarde paso por tu oficina… no te olvides de tu nena… -rió Williams y se fue.

Harry se quedo pensando, cuan descarado era ese Malfoy para estar con mujeres de su trabajo_… "tenía que ser Malfoy..., que caradura soy, yo también lo hice" rió._

-Bueno, aca estamos en el Departamento de Aurores, señor Potter.-le dijo August- Le deseo suerte en su misión y que pronto puedan atrapar a Bella… a Bellatrix...

-Si, gracias- le dijo Harry fríamente, que ni se le escapó que August dijo "Bella", en vez de Bellatrix. ¿Tanta confianza había?"

-Harry Potter!- Kingsley Shakehbolt interrumpió sus cavilaciones; lo miraba feliz desde atrás de su escritorio.

-Hola Kingsley! – dijo Harry calidamente- ¿Como estas? Estoy entusiasmado por empezar ya mismo con la misión para atrapar Lestrangue…

-¡Sabía que te interesaría, hijo!-le dijo el hombre contentísimo- La cosa está complicada, Harry.

-Ya poneme al día con la información que tengas- le dijo Harry, serio y sentándose en su escritorio.

-Bien, parece que Bellatrix no esta operando sola. Creemos que sigue con la idea que tenía Voldemort de la pureza de sangre, pero llevándola al extremo de matar a todos los muggles- le contó afligido Kingsley

-¿Ya hubo consecuencias por esto?- preguntó interesado Harry

-Si, lamentablemente si, Harry. Sospechamos que tiene la culpa de la fábrica incendiada hace unos días. Le lanzó hechizo muy complejos a esos muggles, porque a los sanadores les esta costando borrarles la memoria. En un principio creyeron haberlo logrado, pero ellos no lo olvidan e insisten que vieron luces de colores.

-¿Porque atacar una fabrica de tal manera?- preguntó Harry

-Están fabricando oro Harry, pero con métodos muggles, ya que sabemos que el oro no se puede multiplicar con magia. Los duendes se encargaron bien de que fuera imposible.-Kinsgley parecía preocupado.

-Creo que estaría bien revisar esa fábrica y necesito hablar con los sanadores para saber a que clase de magia nos estamos enfrentando.- decidió Harry, convencido.

-De eso se encarga nuestra relacionista muggle con mejor tacto. Ella es la mejor, puede hacerlo perfectamente y se entiende muy bien con los muggles. Pero hoy faltó, por lo que deberíamos esperar a mañana para hablar con ella y arreglar estos asuntos.

-Me gustaría ir-confesó Harry preguntándose quien diablos podría ser tan admirada.

-Si, seguramente podrán hacerlo juntos.- Accedió Kingsley

-¿Hay alguna punta de donde puede estar el escondite de la maniática de Lestrangue?

-No-respondió Kingsley.- La verdad es que no tenemos ni idea donde se oculta, pero parece que ella lo hace mucha brillantez, porque no conseguimos seguir sus rastros. Intentamos rastrear la varita, pero no hay caso, es imposible.

-Ya veremos, tiene que haber una forma que podamos dar con el paradero.-resolvió Harry. Su estómago hizo un ruido desesperado de repente.- Tengo hambre, hay algun lugar aquí para comer?

-Ah! Me hiciste acordar, estas invitado a comer en la Madriguera, creo que los Weasley te esperan.- Harry sonrió

-Eso es excelente, extraño las tartas de la Señora Weasley.-consulto su reloj- Parto para encontrarme con mi gente Kingsley…

-Si, hijo no vuelvas en la tarde, mañana podemos seguir hablando de trabajo. Disfruta tu estadía aquí- le dijo Kingsley

-Gracias, Kingsley. Mañana a primera hora estaré aquí, prepárame una oficina ¿si? Que sea al lado de la relacionista brillante de la que tanto hablan todo-guiño un ojo-Tengo curiosidad por conocerla ahora…-y se fue.

-Si tú supieras…-murmuró Kingsley cuando Harry terminó de salir.

Se apareció en la Madriguera y las piernas le temblaban. No había abierto los ojos, pero escuchaba el sonido de las Gallinas, el aire del otoño, que le indicaba que estaba en frente la casa. Todos estarían allí. Inclusive ella. "_La voy a volver a ver. Ya creo sentir su perfume floral. ¿Como será mirarla a los ojos de nuevo¿Encontraré el pasado en ella? Seguramente no querrá hablarme, todo fue tan difícil…" _Levantó lentamente los parpados, como queriendo disfrutar la primera visión de la casa. Pero después de eso, no pudo esperar, la ansiedad ganó la batalla: se acerco a la puerta y la tocó.

-¡Harry¡Que bueno que estés aquí!-Hermione Weasley lo abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos.-Pasa, estábamos esperándote.

-Hermione, me da gusto verte- le dijo Harry. Había extrañado muchísimo a su amiga.

Llegaron a la cocina. Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Arthur estaban allí.

-Potter!-dijeron los gemelos- ¡Te extrañamos niño que vivió!-agregaron en tono burlón imitando a su madre.

-Hola chicos…- les dijo Harry- ¿Donde esta Ron?

-Aca, tonto- dijo alguien tocándolo por la espalda. Harry se volteó y vio a su mejor amigo con una pelirroja en brazos, que sonreía y babeaba a su padre.

-¡Ron!- lo abrazó-Que grande esta la niña!- la miro sorprendido. La niña le estiró los bracitos al instante y Harry la tomó.- ¡Hola hermosa¿Me extrañaste bebé?

-¡Todos te extrañamos Harry! Siéntate, vamos a comer- le dijo Hermione tomando a su hija para ponerla en una pequeña sillita a su lado.

-¡Harry!-la señora Weasley bajaba la escalera con cara preocupada, pero eso no impidio que corriera a abrazarlo con fuerza- ¡Querido, te extrañamos!

-Y yo a ustedes… -miró a Molly- ¿le pasa algo señora Weasley?

-Bueno… no, es nada querido.

-Es por Ginny- soltó Fred- ¿sigue igual mamá?

-Si, estoy desesperada, ya no se que hacer-confesó la señora Weasley con lágrimas en sus ojos. Harry sintió que su corazón latía violentamente. ¿Qué le pasaba a Ginny?

-¿Qué paso¿Qué tiene ella? – dijo no pudiendo esconder su desesperación

-Tiene fiebre desde esta mañana. ¡Que digo fiebre! Esta volando…- le contó Bill muy triste.

-¿Pero como¿Con una poción no probaron?-preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

-Hemos intentado todo, pero nada dio resultado… Desde anoche estaba rara. Ella suele tener estas recaídas cuando esta triste…-La señora Weasley parecía devastada. Tenia ojeras y un aspecto cansado.-Siento darte la bienvenida con esto, cielo- agregó mirando a Harry.

-No se preocupe… escúcheme… ¿puedo verla?- susurró Harry de modo que nadie mas escuche.-Quizás, si ve a alguien nuevo…

-Si, eso sería buena idea mamá-coincidió Ron, que había escuchado.-Sube Harry, ella esta en su habitación.- Todos lo miraron, pero no le importó. Se levantó de la mesa y fue derechito al cuarto de Ginny.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora:**** perdón por cortar el encuentro!!! sepan que debo cultivar la intriga para que sigan la historia!! Espero que me sepan entender. Gracias por leer. Les juro que no tardo en poner el proximo cap. **

**¿Cómo será el encuentro? Lo sabrán pronto!**

**Saludos**

**Joanne**


	4. Malfoy vs Potter

**Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora… tuve algunos inconvenientes, la facultad me tiene loca.!!! Acá esta el capi cuatro, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. El encuentro fue un poco sobresaltado, pero en la casa de los Weasley nunca puede haber tranquilidad, eso es un hecho! Jajaja**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!!! Solo tarde unos días en actualizar, cumpli mi promesa!!! Jeejejeje**

**El Cáp. 5 será la semana que viene! Necesito pensar en como llegar a lo que quiero de mi fic y tengo que corregirlo. Se me esta haciendo duro escribir, por suerte el final ya esta escrito y debo seguir los pasos que escribi antes de empezar el primer cap! Jajaja Soy un poco estructurada con esto de escribir jejeje… **

**Bueno no los jodo mas! Jaja… disfruten el Cáp. 4, y dejen sus opiniones porfis! **

**Díganme si me salió demasiado romántico, es que por ahí me pongo muy melosa, porque amo el romanticismo!!!! Jajá!!! **

**Saludos a todos! Cuídense!**

**Joanne **

**Capitulo 4 "Malfoy vs. Potter"**

Entró. La pieza se veía tal cual él la conocía. Trato de no pensar en la última vez que había estado ahí, que fue cuando Ginny era su novia.

La vio tendida en la cama. Creyó que su corazón se derretía por dentro. Estaba hermosa, a pesar de la fiebre. Se acerco y la miró mientras dormía. _"Pobrecita…" _ Tenía gotas de sudor en la frente y respiraba entrecortado. No se veía nada bien. Su pijama lo tenía pegado a su piel, lo que la hacía sensual al mismo tiempo. Harry se desangraba de dolor al mirarla. Se acercó y le puso una mano en la frente… y no pudo evitar que unas amargas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Tomó su mano y la acarició dulcemente. _"Por favor ponte bien mi amor, no se porque estas así, si es mi culpa, me voy con tal de que seas feliz…" _ Harry comenzó a llorar apoyando su rostro en la mano de Ginny, cuando un movimiento de ella le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-…me…quiero… morir… mamá…- balbuceó con voz aguda mientras su llanto se entremezclaba con el sudor de su piel.- déjame… morir…, no quiero sentir esto…

-No digas eso mi vida, por favor…- murmuró Harry, destrozado.

Ginny abrió los ojos al notar esa extraña voz. Lo miró con tristeza.

-Esto… n-o… esto… no-o es r-real… -tartamudeó

-No hables, te puede hacer mal. Ginny yo…

-No… e-estoy soñando-o, ¿no?- dijo llorando Ginny

-No estas soñando, preciosa…-le dijo suavemente Harry

-N-o soy preciosa… soy una estúpida que sigue con lo mismo de siempre… n-o quiero soñar esto- Ginny parecía convencida de que estaba soñando. Levantó la mano y acarició a Harry. Él, ante semejante contacto se le erizó toda su piel. –Harry quiero que sepa-s que pase lo que pase… voy a olvidart-e… te lo juro…

"_Sin embargo para mi no existe el olvido…" pensó Harry._

-No hables- repitió Harry- tenés que ponerte bien ¿si?

-¿Alguna vez me amaste Harry? Dime la verdad as-i me muero sabiéndola… por favor…-

"_¿Si alguna vez te amé? Pregúntame mejor cuando no te amé…"_

- Basta, por Merlín…

-Contéstame… - le suplicó Ginny, temblando. A Harry se le humedecieron los ojos, no aguantaba un segundo más viéndola así.

-Ginny yo…-La puerta se abrió de golpe y la señora Weasley entró por ella.

-Pasa querido- le decía a alguien que venía detrás- Ella esta muy mal, estoy tan preocupada…- nuevas lágrimas salían por los ojos de la señora Weasley, mirando al chico.La persona que hablaba con Molly entro en la habitación y vio a Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano. Su cara denotaba un odio irrefutable. Harry lo reconoció enseguida: era August Malfoy, el jefe de Relaciones Mágicas especiales. Harry sintió una aversión que no podía explicar con palabras. Molly lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Harry, querido… dejemos a Ginny con su novio.-miró a su hija que se había quedado dormida. – Oh, tiene mejor aspecto. Al parecer, tu compañía le hizo bien, Harry…- dijo sorprendida. Era cierto, Ginny ya no estaba tan transpirada; y hasta parecía que el color y las pecas de su nariz volvían a su tono normal. Harry trató de ensayar una sonrisa, pero no logró mucho con Malfoy cerca. Sabiendo que estaba de más, intentó soltar la mano de Ginny, pero ella lo agarraba muy fuerte y no pudo.

-Ginny, por favor…- empezó Harry

-Déjamelo a mi – habló August y se acercó a Ginny, le desprendió la mano de Harry y puso la suya en su lugar- Gracias por cuidarla- le dijo en un tono muy frío y cordial.

-De nada… me voy abajo, supongo que todos querrán saber que Ginny esta un poco mejor…-salió del cuarto.

-Yo bajo contigo, Harry.- Molly alcanzó a decir, pero Harry fue primero al baño.

El cerebro le trabajaba a toda máquina. _"Ella tiene novio. Es desagradable ese tipo… voy a tener que hablar con Ron del asunto. ¿Cómo puede permitir que salga con un Malfoy?_ _Debí imaginármelo. Claro… si… entiendo… Ella no me ama. Pero… ¿Por qué me preguntó si yo la había amado? Bueno eso no debería importarme… ¡mierda, me importa! Igual yo no puedo… ¿pero si 'eso' era mentira? Basta Harry, no pienses en eso…mejor voy con los demás asi averiguo mas sobre Malfoy…" _Salió del baño y llego a la cocina, donde ya habían terminado de almorzar. El hambre de Harry pareció irse a otra parte desde lo ocurrido.

-¿Como está?- le pregunto Bill.

-Bien… ella… se quedo con…-quiso contenerse a preguntar pero no pudo- ¿desde cuando sale con Malfoy?- todos lo miraron resignados.

-Dos meses…-le contó Ron, dando un sorbo de cerveza de manteca.- El la busco durante medio año. Hasta arregló todo para que ella esté en el mismo departamento y a su cargo…

-Y ustedes permiten que salga con un Malfoy?- dijo Harry indignado.

-No podemos hacer nada, Harry. Ella ya es grande- Musitó Charlie.- Además, por ahora no ha demostrado que es alguien peligroso… - agregó pensativo.

-Es cierto. Pero de todas formas, a mi no me gusta nada Malfoy…-opinó Fred.-Parece que la asfixiara, esta todo el día preguntándole que hace y la cela por cualquier cosa…

-No deberían meterse en la vida privada de Ginny.-dijo Hermione-Tiene 23 años sabrá lo que hace. De ustedes-miró a los Weasley- no me extraña que la molesten. Pero de ti-Harry se dio por aludido con la mirada severa de su amiga-no me lo esperaba, Harry…

Harry notó rencor en el tono con el que hablaba Hermione. Y luego comprendió que ella debía saber como había sido la ruptura con Ginny, porque eran muy amigas. No podía culpar a Hermione… ella tampoco lo sabía. La puerta de la cocina, se abrió y Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos. Molly estaba más animada.

-¡Harry! ¿Quiero preguntarte que hiciste?- dijo sonriendo. Harry la miró, sin entender.- Bueno Ginny esta mucho mejor. No se, pero se le pasó la fiebre y hasta recuperó el apetito!

-Eso es una buena noticia, señora Weasley-replicó Harry sonriendo.

-Si-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Cariño, vamos a brindar, Harry está aquí de vuelta- dijo el señor Weasley feliz.

Después de comer, Harry sintió ganas de estar solo. Estaba contento por la recuperación de Ginny, pero Malfoy no salía de sus pensamientos. La idea que estaba arriba con ella, lo ponía nervioso. Cada minuto que pasaba lo odiaba un poco más y tenía miedo de no poder contenerse para subir y lanzarle algún maleficio. Tendría que huir pronto.

-Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa… fue un placer verlos a todos-dijo serio.

-¡De ninguna manera! Te preparé la cama de Ron para que duermas allí esta noche. – le dijo la señora Weasley. Harry le agradeció con la mirada.

-Harry- dijo Ron- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos amigo…

-Si, vamos… yo también tengo ganas…

Se fueron a caminar alrededor de los campos de la madriguera, mientras caía la tarde.

-¿Cómo has estado? Cuéntame de tu vida- inquirió el pelirrojo

-Bueno, yo bien.-respondió Harry escuetamente.

-¿Como estas con Cho?

-Ya sabes como es nuestra relación. La verdad que ella se ha vuelto muy cargosa últimamente… Nadia la llama "la cargosa nº 2"- rió Harry.

-¿Nadia? Ah, cierto- agregó como recordando- Tu secretaria. ¿Y quién es la cargosa nº 1?-preguntó sonriendo Ron.

-Katie. Bate todos los records, es una pesadilla. Y tú con Hermione, ¿que tal?

-Bueno amigo, sabes que no es tan fácil…

-¿No es fácil estar con Hermione?- pregunto Harry desconcertado.

-Eso es lo mejor, estar con ella. No es fácil estar con una mujer tan linda…-dijo Ron embobado. Y se sonrojó.- La miran todo el tiempo en ese trabajo que tiene. Ya sabes, hablando con grandes eminencias de alto rango en leyes mágicas …

-Eso no debería preocuparte, Ron. Hermione te ama, siempre fue así. Con la llegada de Rose se transformaron en un familia… -Ron sonrió como agrediéndole sus palabras.

-¡Te extrañé Harry! En el buen sentido, no pienses nada raro ¿si?- Harry soltó una sonora carcajada y miró hacia la casa de Ron.

-Oye amigo, ¿no te parece que deberíamos averiguar más por Malfoy?

-Harry, estas obsesionado con el tema. Vamos a jugar quiddicht, porque mañana vas a tener que trabajar y no vamos a poder estar mucho tiempo juntos…

-Bueno, vamos.

Esa tarde jugaron al Quidditch por largo tiempo y Harry logró distraerse un poco. Luego cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Harry no vió salir de la casa a August, por lo que tuvo que imaginar que durmió con Ginny. Trató de no pensar más en el tema.

Ginny despertó muy temprano en la mañana. No quería abrir los ojos, porque significaba volver a la realidad. Había tenido un sueño muy lindo: Harry lloraba por ella y estaba preocupado porque tenía fiebre. Además le había tomado la mano muy fuerte y la había acariciado el rostro. _"Fue tan real", murmuró la voz de su corazón._ La conciencia ganó la batalla e involuntariamente sus parpados amagaron a abrirse, para enfocar la vista. Estaba en su habitación. Su diario yacía a su lado, abierto debajo de las sábanas y unas gotas habían corrido la tinta de su pluma. Se dio cuenta que había estado llorando el día anterior sobre él. Miró a su costado y se asustó: August dormía al lado de ella, completamente vestido. ¿Qué hacía el allí? _"Seguro el me cuidó mientras estaba con fiebre. Y yo soñando con Potter… no me merezco una persona como él… No voy a volver a soñar nunca más, nunca más con ese maldito. Yo confío en que voy a poder enamorarme de August"_

Se levantó y fue hacia el baño. Rápidamente se quitó el pijama, quedando en ropa interior.

Miró el reflejo su en el espejo. Se vio más delgada y todavía seguía un poco pálida. Se quitó el corpiño y la bombacha. Y se metió en la ducha. El agua comenzó a correr alrededor de su cuerpo: se sentía tan bien. Sonreía mientras el agua tibia le caía en la cara, dándole una relajación única. No podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño… la voz de Harry retumbaba dentro de sí misma y la hacía sentir completa… _"No estás soñando, preciosa…" le había dicho._

Cuando terminó de bañarse, salió del baño con una toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Comenzó a cantar alegremente y a bailar: no sabía porque, pero ese sueño le había transmitido una fuerza incomparable, por mas culpa que sintiese por pensar en él. Se sentía plena, única y capaz de cualquier cosa.

_-Olvidarte es más difícil que encontrarse al sol de noche,  
que entender a los políticos o comprar la Torre Eiffel.  
Más difícil que fumarse un habano en American Airlines,  
más difícil que una flor plástica marchita.- _cantaba Ginny, casi gritando y bailando por los pasillos.

_Olvidarte es más difícil que una flaca en un Botero,  
que encontrarse un gato verde, o a un cubano sin sabor.  
Más difícil que Lady Di en la estación del metro,   
olvidarte, es tan difícil olvidarte._

_Olvidarte, olvidarte es querer jalarle el pelo a una botella,  
es creer que la memoria es un cassette para borrar.  
Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible olvidarte, olvidarte.  
Incluso es más difícil que aguantarte. – _En la última frase largó una carcajada. Era tan cierta; aguantarlo era mil veces más fácil que olvidarlo: es mas, ese día le pareció que aguantarlo hubiera sido un placer. Ginny bailaba con los ojos cerrados y sin más que la toalla, moviendo los brazos y usando un cepillo del pelo, de micrófono. Entre tanta euforia de felicidad, choco contra algo muy duro y cayó encima de ese "algo". Cuando vio quién era, pegó un gritó ensordecedor. Había caído encima de Harry. Si, de Harry Potter._ "¡DIOS MIO! HARRY ESTA EN MI CASA. ¡Y ESTA EXACTAMENTE ABAJO MIO! No, no puede ser. ¡Estoy soñando! Si, debe ser eso… esto no puede estar pasando. Seguro que todavía no me desperté."_

-¡HARRY!- gritó cuando pudo articular un sonido.- ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-Ginny yo… lo siento- Harry estaba debajo de ella, y no podía hablar. El perfume floral, las gotas de agua que le rociaban la frente que provenían de su cabello, la proximidad a su boca, el eco de su voz cantando esa canción… _"es suficiente para saber que quiero morirme aquí."_

-¿Cuando llegaste?- preguntó Ginny sin salir de arriba suyo, en el suelo y con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. _"Como diablos me levanto si quiero quedarme acá… ese olor a hombre que tiene, es perfecto para entender que prefiero morirme ahora, de esta manera…"_ j

-Yo… -Harry no pudo terminar la frase. Un alarido lo cortó:

-¡GINNY! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- August apareció en el pasillo con una cólera en la mirada. Ginny se asustó y se levantó rápidamente saliendo desde arriba del cuerpo de Harry.

-¡Mi Amor! Lo siento yo solo… - Harry también se levantó y se tocó su pijama húmedo por las gotas del pelo de Ginny. Levantó la cabeza y miró a August, que parecía tener ganas de descuartizarlo.

-Tropezamos- dijo Harry, intentando ayudar, aunque por dentro pensó: _"Me las vas a pagar por interrumpirme…"_

-Si. Bueno yo venía cantando… tu sabes que me gusta cantar cuando estoy en la ducha y cuando salgo también y bueno yo no lo vi...

-Ginny que sea la última vez que paseas por la casa en esas condiciones… - August se acerco a ella y puso su abrigo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja. Ella se sonrojó.

-Bueno, me voy a cambiar porque tengo que ir al trabajo. De lo contrario, mi jefe va a matarme.-añadió regalándole a su novio una dulce mirada de complicidad.

-Si, anda a cambiarte. Te espero abajo, mi vida…- ella salió del pasillo, roja como un tomate.

August y Harry se quedaron solos. El rubio estaba que echaba humos por su rostro.

-Te voy a pedir algo, Potter-le dijo- No te acerques a mi novia.

-Y que pasa si no te hago caso, Malfoy?- retrucó Harry.- Acaso por alguna razón pensaste que podrías decirme que tengo que hacer y que no?- ironizó con una sonrisa provocadora. Era bastante mas alto que August y sus ojos verdes destilaban aversión pura.

-Ella está conmigo, Potter. Nos amamos y no creo que puedas contra eso…-dijo hirientemente August.

-¿Que ella te ama? ¡No me hagas reír! Una mujer como ella no podría amarte… ¡Ni tu te crees eso!- dijo Harry Soltando una carcajada burlona.

-Me importa un bledo lo que pienses. Ya escuchaste. No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella.-lo amenazó. Dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones, dobló el pasillo y Harry lo escucho bajar las escaleras. Harry lo pensó dos veces, pero no se contuvo. Sacó la varita y lo siguió. Cuando estaba en el medio las escaleras, August lo escuchó y se volteó, para verlo con la varita en su mano.

-¿Vas a atacarme Potter?- le dijo simulando tranquilidad, aunque Harry notó un temblor de miedo en su voz.

-No me provoques. No te atrevas a lastimarla ni te metas en la relación que hay entre ella y yo.-le espetó Harry

-Me complace decir que no hay nada entre tú y ella… Todo terminó hace 8 años, no seas ridículo.-sonrió August.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y NO HABLES DE LO NO SABES, MALDITO!- rugió Harry

-Se muy bien lo que pasó. Y ahora no vengas a hacerte el arrepentido. Ginny Weasley comparte la cama conmigo y no sabes lo bien lo hace…y me gusta que no lo sep…

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!-gritó Harry. August rodó por las escaleras, causando un ruido ensordecedor.

Harry sólo pudo darse cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando Malfoy terminó de caer al pie de las escaleras, inconciente.

---------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora: ****Espero que le haya gustado este Cáp. Malfoy se metió con Potter y sabemos cuán temperamental es nuestro Harry! (amo esa faceta de el , debo admitirlo!!)**

**En cuanto a Ginny, quiero aclarar que le puse cosas al personaje que son un poco mías, pero además, es porque me la imagino así! Jejeje**

**Bueno espero sus opiniones.**

**El cap 5 sabremos la reacción de Ginny y va a pasar algo muy interesante…!!!**

**GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ESTAR AHÍ!!!!**

**Es un regalo hermoso , de verdad!!!**

**SALUDOS Y BESOTESSSS **

**Joanne.**


	5. Tan fuera de su vida

**Hola a todos! Espero que anden de lo mejor! Como verán el capitulo 5 llegó antes de lo esperado. Si, porque terminé de corregirlo a tiempo. Con respecto a la corrección de mis capítulos quiero agradecer a Fatty que me está ayudando muchísimo. Se ganó el titulo de "Editora Oficial" jajaj. **

**Gracias amiga, te quiero mucho mucho mucho!!! **

**Bueno y mi Reyna Mediana también me ayuda a cambiar algunos errores gramaticales que me salteo de vez en cuando. ¡Te quiero perra! JAJAJ El acento argentino se volvió perdición. Me cuesta mucho no ponerlo! Pero se que al final voy a lograrlo. Creo que nunca dije "Tú" jajaja Siempre "Vos" ajajajaja Encima la computadora me da error con esas palabras "argentinezcas". **

**No jodo mas con mis problemas de idioma. Espero que disfruten el capítulo. **

**Dejen reviews para esta escritora que los necesita mucho. Porfis!!! Serán contestados y agradecidos a la brevedad. (que formal me salió esa frase jaja)**

**GRACIAS A **

**Francesca87**

**Naginy6**

**Wiccancat**

**Rochis**

**Boggart Girls**

**Reyna Mediana**

**Fatty**

**Enjoy!**

**Saludos, Joanne**

**Capitulo 5:** **"Tan fuera de su vida"**

-¡Potter! ¿¿¿QUE HICISTE???- gritó Ginny. Estaba completamente cambiada, como una alta y sensual ejecutiva, pero con la cara llena de odio y desesperación. Harry la miró de arriba abajo. Irresistible. Harry palmó su pecho todavía húmedo y se sintió asfixiar por el aroma a jazmín de Ginny. _"Pero no me gusta, no me gusta para nada…" intentó convencerse._

-El…s-e cayó de las escaleras, no pude atraparlo- mintió segundos después. Ginny bajó las escaleras y le tomó la cabeza a August: una raya de sangre recorría la cien del muchacho. No se movía. Miró a Harry con asco. Harry sintió el impacto de esa mirada de sus ojos chocolate que hizo a sus piernas temblar. _"Me odia", pensó._

-¡NO ME MIENTAS POTTER!-y le soltó la cabeza de Malfoy bruscamente. Esto tentó a Harry a las risas, pero se contuvo.- ¡ESCUCHÉ EL ENCANTAMIENTO DESARME!-gritó Ginny.

-¿Que esta pasando acá?-dijo la voz de Hermione, que había aparecido con Rose en sus brazos para que la situación de Harry se torne peor de lo que había pensado.-¡OH! GINNY! ¡Hay que llamar a alguien pronto!-añadió reparando en August

-Si, por favor Hermione, ayúdame, el no reacciona- lloró Ginny. A Harry le dolieron sus lágrimas, porque eso solo podía significar la verdad que lo hacía desfallecer: Ginny amaba a Malfoy. _"No me importa en lo más mínimo." Sentenció el pelinegro para sí mismo._

-Si. –Dijo Ginny preocupada.-Déjame intentar esto… _¡enervate!-_ Malfoy abrió los ojos, confundido. Harry por su parte, se retiró, quedándose escuchando en el pasillo.- ¿Estas bien?

-M-e duele todo… - murmuró con voz débil.

-No te preocupes, August.-le contestó con dulzura Ginny.-Escucha, necesito arreglar un asunto aquí. Luego iré al Ministerio y podremos hablar…

-Esta bien, mi vida… ¿Sabías que te amo mucho?-Harry bufó desde el pasillo. _"Sigue sin importarme" se desafió, peleando con su propio yo._

-Si, lo se…-Harry sintió una luz esperanzadora. Ella no le había dicho que lo amaba.- Hablamos en el ministerio ¿si?...

-Bueno, me voy. Creo que voy a tomar alguna poción… Gin, no te demores y ten cuidado con Potter…- Rose comenzó a llorar, en los brazos de Hermione. Los gritos la habían asustado y al parecer, Malfoy la asustaba un poco. Cuando August se fue, Hermione llamó a Harry.

-¡Harry!-él bajó rápidamente- ¿Puedes quedarte una hora con Rose? Es que tengo un asunto que arreglar con Ron.

-Si, déjamela.-alcanzó a decir Harry y la tomó en sus brazos. La niña dejó de llorar al instante. Ginny lo miraba muy mal, pero el no se atrevió a enfocar los ojos en ella de nuevo.

-Potter, quiero hablar contigo en unos momentos…-le dijo fríamente la pelirroja

Ginny acompañó a Hermione hasta la puerta, donde se quedaron cuchicheando. _**[Argentino puro que significa: intercambiando comentarios**_

Harry se quedó con Rose, pensando en la que se vendría encima cuando la pelirroja lo agarrara. No le importaba en lo más mínimo el estado de August, porque el creía haberle dado su merecido. "¿_Se habrá acostado con Ginny? Igual, no me interesa. ¡Como lo odio! Debí haberle tirado un Sectusempra!" _De repente se acordó de Ginny encima de el, con una toalla y automáticamente, se tocó el pecho húmedo por tercera vez_. "¿Por qué me pregunto cuando había llegado? Ella me vio cuando estaba con fiebre." _ Rose lo miraba curiosamente mientras jugaba con su Snitch.

-¿Quieres decirme que le pasa a tu madrina? –le preguntó con ternura- ¿Que le vio a ese Malfoy? Tenemos que hacer algo "Rosie". No puede seguir con el. A tu papá tampoco le gusta, ¿no? ¿Porque los adultos somos tan complicados?- susurró Harry. La niña mordía las alitas de la Snitch. Harry la miró y le dio un beso en la frente.- ¿Me vas a ayudar con Ginny, cierto?-la beba sonrió- Sabía que estarías de mi lado, porque eres una Weasley.-le dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Rose babeó su cachete.

La casa estaba desierta, al parecer todos estaban trabajando. Le pareció raro no encontrarse con la señora Weasley, pero era lo mejor porque tendría que darle explicaciones sobre Ginny y Malfoy. Luego de unos instantes, Ginny llegó por el zaguán de la madriguera, hecha una furia. Rose la miraba sonriente desde los brazos de Harry. Ella trató de suavizar su voz al ver a la niña.

-¡Explícame porqué atacaste a August, Potter!-le gritó haciéndole dar un respingo. Harry sintió la furia que lo embargaba desde que conoció a Malfoy. Dejó a Rose en el corralito y miró a Ginny.

-¡No me grites! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero! - le espetó de mal modo.

Ginny estaba roja y a punto de matarlo.- ¡EXIGO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

-EL ME PROVOCÓ. ¡¡ME PROHIBIÓ HABLAR CONTIGO!!

-¿AH SI?- replicó ella.- ¡EN CAMBIO A MI ME PARECE QUE TUVO UN EXCELENTE IDEA! YO NO QUIERO HABLARTE. Y NO VUELVAS A ATACAR A AUGUST PORQUE ME VAS A CONOCER ENOJADA.

- Me muero de miedo.- dijo sarcásticamente Harry.-Es más, te aseguro que esta noche no duermo.

-¡DEBERÍAS TENER MIEDO PORQUE NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACER CUANDO MOLESTAN A MI NOVIO!

-Si a eso lo llamas novio…- rió Harry amargamente.

-¿A ti que te importa…? No te metas en mi vida, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar…

-Lamento decirte que vamos a tener que vernos seguido, porque vine a Inglaterra para trabajar para Kingsley y tenemos que hablar de trabajo, sobre esa fábrica incendiada.- comunicó Harry.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Ginny mas calmada sentándose en el sofá y mirando a Rose- Yo no quiero trabajar contigo. Trabajo con mi jefe.

-Y te gusta, ¿no? ¿Te gusta trabajar con ese idiota? – _"dime que no, dime que no"_

-No me gusta.- Harry sonrió- Me encanta.-se le borró la sonrisa-¿algún problema? Me voy al ministerio. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Si tenemos que hablar de trabajo, lo haremos allá pero no quiero ningún dialogo fuera de eso. ¿Me entendiste?

-Por mi parte, es lo mejor. Tampoco quiero relacionarme con alguien demasiado cerca de un Malfoy. –Ginny lo miró severamente- ¿Qué? ¡Los traidores no van conmigo!- le espetó.

-No me provoques, Potter.-le dijo acercándose. Luego se dio cuenta que era demasiada la cercanía y se sonrojó.

-¿Porque tiemblas?- le preguntó Harry, pero lo lamentó enseguida porque ella se alejó.

- "Aggy"- musitó la vocecita de Rose que había estado muy divertida, mirando la discusión desde su corralito. Los dos miraron a la niña con ternura y la tensión se aflojó por un momento.

-¿Escuchaste? –Preguntó Harry, maravillado- ¡Dijo mi nombre!

-¡Si! A ver, ¿cuando te va a salir Ginny, cielo?- murmuró la madrina.

La niña sonrió y largo una carcajada. Harry y Ginny se miraron y sus miradas fueron tan profundas. Pero entonces Ginny se acordó de Cho y enseguida volvió a la realidad. _"¡Nunca más con Potter!"_

-Dame a la niña, se la llevo a Hermione. Me pidió que lo haga.- aclaró contrariada, al ver la mirada de Harry.

-Muy bien. Y si me pides mi opinión, debo decir que "Rosie" no dice tu nombre, porque no le gusta que andes con Malfoy.- le dijo en tono de broma el pelinegro.

-Déjame en paz.- le contestó ella y luego desapareció, con Rose en sus brazos.

Harry se apareció en el Ministerio. Se sentía peleado con el mundo y con muchísima bronca, por como lo había tratado Ginny. Y al mismo tiempo le dolía pensar que se había enamorado de Malfoy. Pero como el enojo y la furia le sentó mejor que el dolor y las heridas, optó por llenarse de ella. _"Hoy mas que nunca necesito odiarla. Odiarla si, tanto como la amé. Dicen que del amor al odio hay un solo paso, no debe ser tan difícil. ¡No, no lo es! ¡LA ODIO! Por estar con Malfoy, por defenderlo, por decirme que no vuelva atacar al imbécil que tiene de novio, por mirarme mal, por cantar bien, por este maldito olor que me dejó en mi remera, por ser tan engreída, por…" _Pero Harry dejó las razones para odiarla a un lado. Ni se había dado cuenta que había llegado a su oficina y que la misma no permanecía vacía: Kingsley estaba sentado en la que debería ser su silla. Le gustó la oficina que le habían elegido.

-Harry, llegas tarde. –Lo reprendió su jefe.- Bueno, te lo perdono por ser el primer día. Tenemos que hablar de lo de ayer.

-Lo siento, Kingsley. Tuve un percance hoy, prometo que no vuelve a ocurrir.- le dijo apesumbrado- Y estoy de acuerdo con eso de empezar ya mismo. -necesitaba ir al peligro para sacarse el peso que le oprimía el pecho desde la discusión con Ginny. Se sentó enfrente de su jefe. Segundos después, tocaron la puerta. Kingsley dijo "adelante" y entró Ginny. Un perfume floral volvió a invadirlo. _"Ese aroma no es justo lo que necesito para odiarla." pensó sarcásticamente Harry._

-¿Señor, me llamó? -dijo tímidamente desde la puerta.- Bonita oficina, justo al lado la mía. –Comentó mirando el lugar- Señor, Williams me dijo que usted me necesitaba para hablar de… - reparó en Harry y sintió una sacudida en el estómago. Luego resopló.

-Entra Weasley.- indicó Kingsley.- Siéntese. –dijo señalando con la mirada la silla que sobraba al lado de Harry. Ella se sentó sin mirarlo.- Antes que nada, esta oficina pertenece a Harry. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no viniste ayer? El señor Malfoy faltó hoy. ¡Nadie en este lugar se digna a trabajar!- vociferó enojado Kingsley.

-Señor, lo siento- se disculpó Ginny, roja. - Es que anoche tuve un recaída y…

-Ella estuvo con muchísima fiebre, Kingsley-intervino Harry. Ginny lo miró y el quedo un poco hipnotizado.-Eh… como le decía, estaba volando de fiebre cuando llegué. La señora Weasley estaba tan preocupada que seguramente olvidó de avisarle. Lo mismo me atrevo a decir de Arthur.

-Bueno en ese caso… - le dijo Kingsley visiblemente avergonzado- ¿Se siente usted mejor señorita Weasley?

-Si, estoy mejor. Lo que pasa que tuve un sueño que me reconfortó.- le contó sonriente Ginny y se puso roja. _"que idiota que soy, ¡como voy a contar eso! Harry va a creer que soñé con el. ¡Lo peor es que es cierto! " Pensó Ginny._

"_¿Habrá soñado con el idiota de Malfoy?" se preguntó Harry._

-Me alegro por usted. ¿Porque no vino el señor Malfoy?-dijo Kingsley, interrumpiendo el mundo interior de Harry y Ginny, respectivamente.

-El está un poco débil, porque alguien- Ginny enfatizó esa última palabra- lo lastimó.-Kingsley alzó las cejas- Pero esta bien, no se preocupe; en unos momentos llegará, solo fue un simple golpe.

-Este bien, Weasley.-dijo sin darle importancia Kingsley.-Empecemos. Quiero hablar con ustedes, porque de ahora en más van a trabajar juntos en la misión de Bellatrix Lestrangue.

-¿Que?-dijo Harry.- ¿Usted esta queriendo decir que ella vendrá con nosotros a las misiones?

¡Ella no pertenece a equipo de Aurores! – le recriminó a Kingsley.

-Bueno, tiene que tratar con los muggles ese tema de la fabrica y deberán hacerlo juntos. No puedo mandar a la señorita Weasley sola, Harry.- dijo Kingsley

-¡Yo se defenderme muy bien!- protestó Ginny.- ¡Y puedo hacerlo sola!

-Tú no vas sola a ninguna parte, Ginny- le dijo Harry severamente.

-Mira Potter, tu no eres quien para decirme lo que yo tengo que…

-¡BASTA!-gritó Kingsley perdiendo la paciencia.- Por lo visto tienen problemas personales, y no los quiero acá- los aludidos se sonrojaron-. Las órdenes las impongo yo e irán juntos a la misión sobre la fábrica. Además, el caso de Bellatrix tiene que quedar en este despacho: nadie más tiene que saber la información que manejamos. Nunca sabemos donde pueden estar los traidores.

-Tienes toda la razón, Kingsley.-aprobó Harry.- Tu entendiste ¿no?- le dijo a Ginny- No tienes que contarle a nadie.

-¡No me trates de traidora! ¡Yo se acatar las órdenes, Potter!- replicó enfurecida Ginny.

-¿Ustedes no me escucharon? ¡No quiero discusiones!- dijo Kingsley enojado. Harry y Ginny se quedaron en silencio.-Debo irme a hablar con el ministro y los voy a dejar solos para que hagan una tregua. La decisión de trabajar juntos es irrevocable. El lunes van a ir juntos a revisar la fábrica y a hablar con los sanadores. Les ruego discreción. Ah y señorita Weasley, le pido por favor que le comente a Harry la información que tenga sobre el caso.- salió de la oficina de Harry.

Harry y Ginny quedaron solos.

-Bueno Potter, arreglemos esto rápido. No me molestes, no hables mal de August, no te me acerques, no te metas en mi vida, no me mires y todo va estar bien entre nosotros.-Harry largó una sonora carcajada. _"Es hermosa cuando se enoja y se hace la dura."_ Ginny lo miró tratando de contener la sonrisa, pero no pudo.- ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?- le dijo y se le escapó una risa también mientras lo decía.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablar contigo de trabajo sin mirarte?-_"Esta loca." Aseguró por dentro._

-Si, eso parece razonable.-admitió ablandando su semblante- Entonces puedes mirarme, pero no te quiero demasiado cerca.

-¿Qué tan cerca?-preguntó Harry seductoramente.- Algo así como… ¿esto?- fingió reflexionar y se había arrodilló frente la silla de Ginny dejando su rostro a milímetros de distancia del de la pelirroja. "_La voy a besar, si quiero besarla…No, ella te va a pegar Harry, no lo hagas…" "¿Y porque quiero besarla? No, yo la olvidé, ¡la olvidé! ¡Además yo la tenía que odiar! " Dudaba Harry en su interior._

Ella sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y no pudo ni replicar. _"¿Porque siempre me hace quedar en evidencia apenas me mira? ¿Porque tengo que temblar así? ¡Este desgraciado se da cuenta que me gusta! NO, NO Definitivamente no me gusta. Si, ¡y estoy muy segura de eso!" _La cabeza de Ginny daba mil vueltas y se proponía levantarse, pero…_ "Esos ojos me paralizan, no puede tener esos ojos, ese verde esmeralda. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tentadoramente irresistible? Ah, quiero besarlo."_

Antes de que pase nada más, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y alguien entró por ella.

-¡GINEVRA!-Ginny y Harry voltearon la cabeza y vieron a Augustcon la cabeza vendada. Ginny se levantó al instante.-Tenemos que hablar. ¿Qué haces en la oficina de él? Vamos, ven conmigo…

-¿Como estas, amor? ¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto nerviosa Ginny.

-Tenemos que hablar ya mismo, Ginny. ¡Ven conmigo ahora!-le gritó Malfoy autoritariamente.

-¡Deja de darme órdenes adelante la gente, August!- se encendió Ginny. Harry miraba la escena muy divertido y contento de que Ginny le pusiera los puntos.

-¡Te dije que nos vamos y nos vamos de acá!-reaccionó August tomándola violentamente de un brazo.

-¡Suéltame!- le gritó ella. Harry automáticamente se levantó.

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo!-le exigió, perdiendo los estribos.

-No te metas en esto, Potter.- dijo Ginny separándose de Malfoy bruscamente.- Vamos August, yo también necesito hablar contigo.- dijo mirándolo con reproche.- Después hablamos de trabajo.- agregó mirando a Harry con odio. Acto seguido, salió del la oficina con August dando un portazo.

Harry se sentía enfurecido y cuando se quedo solo, pateó la silla, que se destrozó contra la pared. Para empeorar el humor de Harry, la puerta se abrió de nuevoHermione interrumpió su arrebato de odio, entrando a la oficina y siguiendo con sus ojos marrones los trozos de la silla que Harry había asesinado segundos antes.

_-¡Reparo!-_dijo sin sorprenderse y se sentó en la silla.- Vamos a hablar ahora mismo, Harry.-le informó.

-Perdona Hermione, pero no tengo ganas de hablar ahora.

-Siéntate-le ordenó, ignorando la respuesta de Harry. Éste, no tenía fuerzas para discutir, por lo que se sentó. Quizás ella solo se conformaba con darle un sermón por herir a Malfoy y el solamente no tendría mas que asentir.- Quiero que charlemos sobre Ginny.

-¿Que pasa con ella ahora? ¿No hay un tema mejor para hablar? – replicó desganado.

Hermione rodó los ojos, cansada de la actitud de Harry.

-Solamente quiero que sepas que cuando la viste en su habitación, ella…

-Soñó con August, ya lo sé. – la cortó con bronca Harry, sin mirar a su amiga.

-¿Qué? – pregunto ella desconcertada.

-Lo que escuchaste.-enfocó su vista en Hermione que estaba muy sorprendida-¿Qué tiene de raro? Es su amado noviecito, ¿no?-ironizó Harry.

-Eh… si, el es…

-No digo que sea lindo soñar con "eso".-aclaró Harry- En fin, es su elección.-dijo tratando de demostrar indiferencia. Ella no contestó. Harry se acordó del encuentro con Ginny en el pasillo, donde ella no parecía recordar haberlo visto cuando permanecía en enferma.-Hermione, Ginny no se acuerda cuando la vi en su habitación, ¿tu no sabes porque?

-Supongo que la razón sería porque tenía fiebre.-mintió Hermione- ¿te preocupa que no recuerde ese encuentro?- replicó Hermione, mirándolo con suspicacia.

-No.-aseguró el, sin pizca de sinceridad.

-Harry no le digas nada sobre ese episodio, creo que va a ser lo mejor.

-¿Porque?

-Ya sabes como es ella. No le gustaría saber que estuviste allí y la viste en esas condiciones. Se enojaría con Molly por haberte dejado pasar.-contestó Hermione.

-Si, es cierto. Olvidaba lo orgullosa que es.-dijo con voz nostálgica Harry.

-Tiene sus razones para ser orgullosa contigo, Harry.- le dijo duramente Hermione. El la miró un poco dolido.

-Sí.- admitió Harry, neutralizando su expresión, para que Hermione no se diera cuenta de cuanto le pesaba ese tema.- Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Fue hace siglos.

-En cambio, a mi me gustaría saber cual fue el motivo por el que tu…

-Ya te dije Hermione, eso no quiero hablarlo contigo. Me voy, debo trabajar.

-Harry- lo llamó ella. El se volteó y la miró.- ¿Puedes cuidar a Rose el sábado?

Harry sonrió.

-Sería un placer. ¿Qué tienes que hacer el sábado? Ah, claro. Abril: tu aniversario. – comprendió Harry, sin necesitar explicación.

-Si, nuestro aniversario. La semana que viene lo festejamos en La Madriguera, todos juntos.-le contó Hermione sonriendo. Harry asintió.-Gracias por cuidar a Rose. A las diez y media te espero en casa.- "_Quizás así, se aclara todo." se dijo Hermione._

-Ahí estaré. Cuídate.

-Igual tú. Adiós.- dijo ella.

Harry se fue a buscar a Kingsley para seguir trabajando. Su humor no estaba nada bien. Creía que atrapar a Bellatrix Lestrangue sería pan comido al lado de permanecer cerca de Ginny. _"No se si fue buena idea volver. Se está transformando en una pesadilla. Ella significa ese infierno que debo vivir solo…" pensó con tristeza. "Esa maldita razón por la que la dejé es un calvario, el mismo que tuve que vivir ya alguna vez… Estoy fuera de su vida: Me olvidó, me olvidó." _

Nota de la autora: Y? que les pareció? Ginny estaba que pela. Me encanta cuando se enoja Ginny y las discusiones con Harry. Son muy graciosas y efusivas. Jajá Espero que les haya gustado. Manténganme al tanto mediante su review necesito saber que piensan! Se acepta cualquier tipo de opinión! Jajaja :P El capitulo 6 será revelador, habrá muchos roces. Pero no cuento más porque arruino la intriga. Jejejej

GRACIAS POR LEERME.

Saludos,

Joanne .


	6. Olvidarte es recordar que es Imposible

_**¡Hola Gente! Si, no lo van a creer, pero estoy de vuelta. ¿Vieron que rápido actualizo? Jajaja Espero que se alegren porque ya esta el sexto capitulo. En realidad debo confesar que estoy en una semana inspiradora, por lo que los hago bastante rápido. Me salen así, porque es un fic que lo tenía pensado desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Y al tener la idea principal se adonde quiero llegar y cómo, por lo tanto no me está costando escribir. Creo que ayuda el hecho que escribir es mi gran pasión , por no decir "adicción" jajaja. **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me siguen, es muy bueno para mi que me ayuden con sus comentarios. Les ruego paciencia si hay cosas que no quedan claras, todo está relacionado, pero no digo más. **_

_**En cuanto a este sexto capitulo, es realmente revelador. Muchas cosas pasan, tanto en el aspecto sentimental de los personajes principales, como en el peligro y la lucha por los mortífagos. Aun no sabremos que pasó con Harry, ni porque la dejó. Esa razón es muy importante en la trama y debo planear muy bien el capitulo donde sea contado, y como van reaccionando los personajes.**_

_**Bueno, como siempre me extendí. Jaja Hablo demasiado, a veces me lo dicen. Jejejeej**_

_**Solo una cosa más: este capítulo me dejó extremadamente satisfecha, como el segundo. Los que vendran también me gustaron. Por ahora disfruten de este. Muy pronto el cap 7, cuando termine de corregirlo. **_

_**GRACIAS TOTALES: WICCANCAT, FATTY, FRANCESCA85**__**, NAGINY6, ROCHIS, REYNA.- **__**Y POR SUPUESTO, A VOS QUE ME ESTAS LEYENDO EN ESTE MOMENTO SEAS QUIEN SEAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR LEERME.**_

_**NECESITO REVIEWS. SE ACEPTAN HASTA INSULTOS. JAJA NO MENTIRA, SI ME LO DICEN CON RESPETO MEJOR JAJA SUTILMENTE: p**_

_**ME FUI. :)**_

_**SALUDOS, **_

_**Joanne Marilyn Potter. (Mi nick en el foro. Jeje)**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------_**

**Capitulo 6: ****"Tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido"**

_Sábado 9 de abril de 2004_

_El Profeta_

_**Bellatrix Lestrange: una verdadera amenza.**_

_Ya No hay derecho a nacer. Además, el silencio en el Ministerio inquieta más a los ciudadanos. La gente está asustada y el Ministro Rufus Scrimgeur se niega a dar declaraciones._

_Bellatrix Lestrangue, la más fiel seguidora del Innombrable, sigue causando estragos para la comunidad mágica. Hay demasiada preocupación en el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de la Magia. Después de asesinar a sangre fría a un centenar de Muggles en una fábrica clandestina de dinero falso, Lestrangue no se queda quieta. Eso fue solo un aperitivo para lo que vino este viernes a la madrugada. Esta semana quedó demostrado que los antiguos guardacárceles de la prisión de Azcaban, Los repugnantes Dementores, están a su mando. Las siniestras criaturas han besado a una docena de mujeres embarazadas de la comunidad Mágica entre los ocho y nueve meses de gestación, provocando la muerte de las madres y el robo automático de los niños inocentes. _

_Rufus Scrimgeour, ministro de la Magia, ha puesto la mayor seguridad del ministerio en San Mungo para proteger a las embarazadas de probables y posteriores ataques. Sin duda que esto no sirvió de mucho, ya que las familias deciden tener a sus hijos en su casa por temor a algún sanador inmiscuido en San Mungo, apoyando la causa de Bellatrix Lestrangue. _

_Por otra parte, en el Departamento de Aurores se encuentra Harry Potter, el niño que derrotó al Innombrable en 1997, pero se niega a dar declaraciones de tan desagradables incidentes. Hay información confidencial sobre el caso Lestrangue, pero ni Kingsley ni Harry Potter quieren contarle a la Comunidad Mágica la razón de estos hechos lamentables. Según empleados del ministerio que decidieron permanecer en el anonimato, ni siquiera el mismo Scrimgeur tiene acceso a los planes e información para atrapar a Lestrangue. ¿Será que Harry Potter ya no puede protegernos del mal¿El Mundo Mágico necesita un nuevo salvador¿Qué esconden Potter y Kingsley? Ningún mago ni bruja de Inglaterra tiene la respuesta. Todo parece indicar que el Departamento de Aurores no cree necesario que el Mundo Mágico sepa el motivo de estos crímenes._

-Explícame de nuevo lo que me estas queriendo decir, Ginny.-pidió Hermione por tercera vez, luego de terminar de leer el periódico.

-¡Hermione! Lo que oíste. Yo creo que…-habló en un susurro-...Harry sabe algo sobre estos crímenes.

-¡Por Merlín, Ginny¿Como puedes pensar eso¡Harry sería incapaz de ocultar algo así!

-Baja la voz.-suplicó la pelirroja.-Ellos pueden oírte, solo están en el comedor…- le dijo alarmada mirando los perfiles de Harry y Ron desde la cocina de Hermione. Ellos juganban ajedrez.

-Creo que estas equivocada. ¿Qué tipo de información podría tener Harry sobre esto?- dijo señalando el periódico.

-No lo se¡no puedo explicarlo!- se desesperó- Es solo un presentimiento. Demasiado secretismo en las reuniones, no me permiten participar.

-Sabes que tú no puedes participar. No perteneces al Departamento de Aurores, es lógico que no te permitan acceder a…

-No quiero escuchar eso de nuevo, gracias. –le espetó Ginny- Potter me lo recuerda todo el tiempo. Ya no lo soporto.-afirmó- De todas maneras, voy a averiguarlo. El lunes es mi oportunidad, Hermione. Tengo que ir con Potter a la fábrica, tendré que poder sacarle alguna información.

-No creo que puedas.-opinó Hermione.-Creo que es más fácil pellizcar un vidrio que hacerlo hablar.

-Siempre tan optimista mi cuñada.-ironizó Ginny.

-Trato de ser realista, Ginny.

-Me enferma no saber nada. –dijo angustiada Ginny.-Hermione, no me gusta nada lo que está pasando; es horrible y me da mala espina. No entiendo que pretende Bellatrix robando bebés.

-No lo sé.-dijo Hermione tristemente-Yo tampoco le encuentro explicación. En mi departamento, están redactando el borrador de una ley para que el ministro acceda a la información de los Aurores.

-Seguramente Scrimgeur no soporta perder su popularidad. No es muy distinto que Fudge.-opinó Ginny.

-Si, yo pienso igual-coincidió Hermione-De todas maneras, no pienso votar a favor de esa ley. Sería riesgoso que tanta gente supiera los planes para defendernos de los Mortífagos¿no?

-Bueno pero yo quiero saber que está tramando Potter.- confesó Ginny muerta de curiosidad. Hermione sonrió.-No me hagas esa sonrisita, Hermione. No es por nada de lo que tú piensas.

-Yo no dije nada.- rió la castaña.-Sólo lo estas diciendo tú. ¿Por qué no admites que estas preocupada por Harry?

-No digas estupideces. -replicó Ginny-Me importa poco lo que le pase. Es que quisiera entender el objetivo de Bellatrix.

-La pureza de sangre, no puede ser. Sino¿Cómo se explica que asesinen a niños magos? Estarían extirpando una generación de sangre pura.-razonó Hermione.

-Pero no nos consta que asesinan a esos pobres bebés. Las madres son quienes sufren el daño. Hasta ahora no sabemos que hacen con los niños. -dijo Ginny con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué opina de August de todo esto?-preguntó Hermione.

-Está desconcertado; no sabe mucho más que nosotras.

-No me refería a los incidentes, Ginny- le dijo Hermione sonriendo.-Hablaba de tu preocupación por Harry.- rió.

-Oh, basta con eso.-dijo Ginny.-No estoy preocupada por él, ya te lo dije. Y trata por favor de no mencionar nada delante de August porque esta perseguido con Harry.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Ayer en el ministerio nos encontró a Harry y a mí, por segunda vez.

-¿Segunda vez?-inquirió Hermione.- ¿Cuando fue la primera?

-También fue ayer. Tropecé con él cuando salía del baño.

-¡Epa!-se burló Hermione, divertida.

-¡No te rías! No sabes la vergüenza que pasé¡me escuchó cantar! -Ginny se puso roja como su pelo-Yo no sabía que el ya estaba en casa. No me enteré porque estaba con fiebre. Pero imagina verlo, recibirlo así, con una toalla nomás.

-¿Pensabas vestirte para la ocasión? – sonrió Hermione, analizando la reacción de Ginny.

-¡NO!-contestó Ginny, comenzando a enfadarse.-Es que no esperaba encontrarlo por primera vez, cuando salía de bañarme.- _Hermione pensó: "la segunda vez, querrás decir."-_No quería que me escuchara cantar y menos esa canción ni que me encontrara en esas condiciones.-intentó excusarse.

-No aclares más, porque oscurece.-le pidió Hermione negando con la cabeza.- ¿Qué cantabas?-preguntó luego con curiosidad.

-_Olvidarte_. – contestó Ginny, súbitamente enternecida al recordar el momento.-_Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible…-_agregó sin pensar, mirando al comedor.

-Menuda canción.-masculló Hermione.- ¡Un momento¡Ese tema lo escuchabas cuando estabas con Harry!- Ginny se puso roja de nuevo.

-No, nada que ver. – Hermione le puso cara de _"a mi no me mientas"_-¡Bueno si¡Era ese el tema!-admitió la pelirroja- ¿Y que hay con eso?

-Solo un pequeño detalle: significa que te siguen pasando cosas con Harry. Ni lo habías visto y ya estabas cantando algo que te recuerda al día que te dedicó esa canción.-dijo Hermione

-No.-negó Ginny, sin permitirse pensar en ese día.- Fue una mera casualidad. Y no quiero que hablemos sobre esa canción. August la detesta.

August parecía ser la antitesis de Harry. Eran opuestos y Hermione no podría explicarse como Ginny podría haberse sentido atraída por los dos.

-August detesta todo lo referente a tu pasado con Harry.-aseguró la castaña- A propósito¡no quiero ni pensar en la escena que te hizo August!

-Si, fue horrible.- confirmó Ginny- El me prohibió que hable con Harry más que de trabajo. Está muy celoso de él.

-No es para menos.-Ginny la miró con reproche.-No te enojes, Ginny… él sabe de la relación que tuvieron ustedes y de lo que significó para ti.

-No me enojo. Pero no le di motivos para que se ponga así. No me gusta que desconfíe de mí.-dijo la pelirroja.-Encima mañana…-se interrumpió y miro a su amiga

-¿Mañana qué?

-No le digas a nadie, Hermione.-su amiga negó.- August reservó una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante para nosotros: quiere que tengamos nuestra primera noche juntos. Y acepté su propuesta. – terminó muy colorada Ginny.

-Era obvio que te iba a pedir eso.-dijo Hermione sin sorprenderse.- ¿Estás contenta?

-Si.-respondió Ginny con poco entusiasmo.

-Se nota que no ves la hora que llegue el domingo.-rió Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Estoy feliz.-dijo tratando de convencerse Ginny.-Solo que la situación me pone un poco nerviosa. Organizar eso, es algo muy… no sé, esperaba que fuera de otra manera.

-¿Cómo con Harry hace ocho años?- le pregunto Hermione, dando en la tecla. La pelirroja le arrojó una mirada furibunda.-Vamos, Ginny. Yo se que con el único hombre que estuviste es con él. Nunca pudiste con nadie más.

-Gracias por tus ánimos, Hermione.-respondió Ginny ácidamente.- ¿Sabes que? Con August va a ser distinto, porque él me quiere de verdad. Potter es historia. ¿Cuándo me vas a creer eso?

-Cuando te lo creas tú.-contestó Hermione.-Pero no voy insistir sobre este punto. Sabes que te apoyo en todas tus decisiones.

-Gracias.-le dijo Ginny, dando por zanjado el tema.- ¿Me prestas tu habitación? Es que me quiero arreglar un poco para ir a esperar a August afuera.

-¿Si¿Van a salir?- pregunto Hermione.

-Si. Te dije que iba a salir con él hoy.

-No olvides que tienes que venir a cuidar a Rose a las diez.-le recordó Hermione.

-No lo olvido. Igual faltan unas horas para que venga, así que me voy a escribir un rato. Ya sabes que me agarra esa inspiración repentina.- le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Lo se.- _"Y ya me imagino sobre lo que vas a escribir"_ -Yo voy a ver a Rose, que ya debería haber despertado.

-Está bien. Cualquier cosa, estoy en tu habitación.

Ginny caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró tras ella suavemente. Luego se detuvo al sentir voces. Harry y Ron conversaban alegremente. Al parecer, ellos no habían notado su presencia en la puerta del comedor.

-¿…tan infartante era esa bruja, Harry? – decía Ron, riéndose a carcajadas.

-Era linda.-contestó secamente él.- Pero si tengo elegir entre las dos, me quedo con Cho. Ella al menos no dice tantas…-vio a Ginny en la puerta- ¿Qué haces escuchando?-le espetó.

-Nada. Yo solo…

-¡Estabas escuchando!-la acusó Harry, alterado. El pelinegro enseguida se preocupó: Ginny seguramente había oído su comentario sobre Cho.

-No estaba escuchando, Potter. –Le contestó de mal modo ella.- Me voy arriba, no me apetece oír la interesante conversación acerca de tus mujerzuelas.

-Es la mejor idea que tuviste desde que te conocí.-replicó Harry ácidamente y fijo la vista en el tablero de ajedrez.

-¡Cálmense! No es para tanto¿no?- intervino Ron que miraba a ambos, alarmado.

-No pasa nada, Ron.- dijo Ginny simulando tranquilidad.- Me voy a poner linda porque viene August a buscarme.-Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró con rencor. Ginny sonrió maliciosamente porque sabía que Harry reaccionaría así.-Estoy tan feliz...-suspiró.-Nos vemos, Ron. – saludó ella con naturalidad mientras se retiraba.

La ira se reflejaba en el rostro de Harry. _"Arréglate para ese hijo de puta nomás. ¡Ya me las vas a pagar!" _Sus ojos verdes brillantes siguieron a Ginny desde la escalera y hasta segundos después, cuando dobló su roja y lacia cabellera.

Ginny entró a la habitación de Hermione y Ron, sintiéndose abatida. No tenía la más leve intención de cambiarse, ni de ponerse linda. Sacó su diario de su cartera y abrió la página 31, para sacar su pluma. Comenzó a escribir, sobre la cama de Hermione y Ron. Solo se sentía el rasgueo de su pluma.

_Querido Diario:_

_Ya no soy la misma. Me asfixia su presencia, me pierdo en sus ojos, me hipnotizan. Sus rasgos me llevan al sueño en el que nos amábamos tan profundamente. El mismo sueño del que tantas veces desperté de niña. Pero la realidad carece de la euforia de esa escena. Parece que mi vida empieza y termina reviviendo esos meses tan perfectos donde estuvimos juntos. Y su rostro me atraviesa de tal forma, haciéndome recordar que ya no somos, que ya no pertenecemos a aquella burbuja de felicidad. Hoy dudo que todo eso haya sido real, dudo que sus besos y sus labios hayan sido míos alguna vez. Porque percibo el dolor de sentir que no significo nada para él, que no soy nadie, que me borró de su pasado, que nuestro capítulo permanece en el aire. Yo creí haberlo superado, pero cuanto me equivoque. Me hiere el orgullo admitirlo, me ataca el odio cuando lo pienso, me tiembla el pulso al escribirlo. _

_No se cómo defenderme cuándo se acerca, no se que hacer para huir del estremecimiento que me produce. La sangre me explota en el pecho haciéndome temblar inexorablemente. Pierdo el control sobre mi misma, me vuelvo vulnerable cuando él esta en frente._

_Fue todo tan rápido."Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido."_ _Soy tan poco cuando aparece, porque retrocedo el tiempo y en sus brazos me mece, como hace ocho largos años atrás. Mi corazón me grita de frente que soy suya y ya no puedo con esto que me oprime el pecho. "Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible." Pensar que el mismo me dedicó esa frase. Cuanta mentira, no le costó nada irse de mi vida, no derramó una sola lágrima en esa despedida. Tan solo puedo confiar en las ansias de arrancarlo de mí para siempre, deseando la distancia y huyendo de este dolor, de esta muerte._

_Tengo que asimiliar de una vez por todas que terminó. Si, todo terminó. No quiero más mentiras¿para que?._

_GW _

Ginny se secó las lágrimas que había derramado mientras escribía y se quedó contemplando su letra, especialmente prolija. _"Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido__." leyó, afirmando esa frase. Es que era tan cierta._

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¿Ginny?- Hermione la interrumpió.- Disculpa, es que August te está esperando afuera.

-¿Si? Ya voy. Dile que espere un momento.

-Muy bien, pero apúrate. Ron esta que hierve. Y Harry ni te cuento. No quiero que se peleen.-dijo preocupada Hermione.

-Si, bajo en unos minutos.- replicó Ginny. Cerró su diario, le puso el habitual encantamiento para que nadie pueda abrirlo y lo metió en su cartera, no sin antes guardar la pluma en la página 31. _"Debo enamorarme de August" se dijo firmemente._

_--------------------------------------_

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Y¿Que le pareció la escritura de Ginny? Es demasiado triste, lo admito, pero ella se siente así. Pobrecita! Recordemos que Harry no está mucho mejor. Pero les aseguro que va a sufrir bastante. jaja soy mala... pobrecito mi vida, con lo que lo amo! jejeje :P

Bueno los dejo. Si les gustaría chatear conmigo les dejo mi correo. Me encantaría conocer a las personas que me leen por chat :P aca ->

GRACIAS POR LEERME!

Saludos, Joanne.


	7. La batalla de la Harina

**Holas! Aca me tienen, adelantando la historia pero bastante apurada asi voy hacer el intento de no extenderme (lo lograré?)**

**Tengo el capitulo escrito de hace tiempo y no veo la hora que lo lean. No aguanto sin actualizar. jaja**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Francesca85,Wiccancat, Rochis, Naginy6, markun. A maby-potter y katherim por poner la historia en favoritos. Y un especial Gracias FATTY a por La correción de los capitulos y por unas fotos de daniel radcliffe para chuparse los dedos! jajajaja Te quiero amiga! y OBVIO GRACIAS A VOS QUE ME ESTAS LEYENDO EN ESTE MOMENTO Y NO TENGO EL GUSTO DE CONOCERTE :p**

**No comento el cap. Solo digo: no serían del titulo jaja es gracioso Lo sé, pero se genera una linda situación; ya verán.**

**Pronto muy muy pronto viene el Cap 8. **

**Besos a todos & Cuidense.**

**Joanne.**

**Capítulo 7 ****"La batalla de la harina"**

Ginny y August tomaban un helado en callejón Diagón. Eran las 9:30 PM del mismo sábado. El tiempo estaba excelente: una primavera parecida al verano. La heladería de Florean Fortescue estaba repleta de familias, niños que corrían, brujas adolescentes divertidas y parejas que se daban de tomar los helados, sonrojadas. Ellos sin embargo estaban en silencio. El la miraba embobado. En cambio, Ginny tenía un aspecto de preocupación. No se sentía muy bien, estaba un poco alicaída luego de haberle confesado a su diario el dolor que la embargaba desde la llegada de Harry. La tristeza que sentía era enorme y temía no enamorarse nunca de August si seguía así. Es que no había planeado trabajar con Harry, tener que verlo todos los días, ni mucho menos caerse arriba de él sin más que una toalla en su cuerpo. Ese recuerdo la invadía y no la dejaba en paz. Había sido tan fuerte estar sobre él, sentir su olor, perderse en sus ojos. Harry la confundía demasiado para su gusto y eso parecía fallar sus planes con August. Y para complicarlo todo aún más, estaba el sueño, ese extraño sueño que había tenido cuando estaba afiebrada. Se había repetido la noche anterior, pero no se lo contó a Hermione porque ella le diría que aún amaba a Harry. Y eso era lo último que Ginny deseaba escuchar. No lograba entender cómo un sueño podría tener tantos colores, tanta luz. Había sido rarísimo. Hasta llegaba a pensar que lo había vivido, que había sido real. Después trató de no darle más vueltas al asunto, porque se terminaría volviendo loca. La presencia de Harry la había cambiado de una manera asombrosa. A veces sentía que era la Ginny de 16 años que todavía estaba con él, tratando de convencerlo que la deje acompañarlo en la misión de derrotar a Voldemort. La idea de volver a quererlo la asustaba y la hacía perder el control más de lo que ya lo estaba perdiendo en los últimos días. Aún de todas esas inseguridades y de la canción donde afirmaba que era imposible olvidar, Ginny no se admitía a sí misma que sentía cosas por Harry. Prefería catalogarlo como un deseo "natural", aunque no lograra convencerse mucho de eso. Pero tenía esperanzas que pudiese afirmarlo sin restos de dudas, el día de mañana. -_"Mañana"_- pensó Ginny alarmada. Porque mañana era el día que tendría su primera noche con August. Las horas pasaban y el momento iba a llegar, inexorablemente. No se sentía segura de esa decisión; la atormentaba la idea de ir al Caldero Chorreante para hacer "eso" con él. Pero tampoco tenía el valor para decirle que no Ya había evadido la situación varias veces desde que salía con él, dando excusas baratas de que no se sentía bien. Siempre llegaban a cierto punto y ella se retractaba. Se sentía una estúpida, con 23 años sin poder… Pero esta vez, tendría que hacerlo: August se merecía una oportunidad. Y también quería dársela a sí misma. Aún así no dejaba de estar nerviosa e insegura. Trato de no pensar en que el lunes tendría que ir a la fábrica con Harry. Para colmo, no le había comentado a su novio sobre la misión con Harry.

-Amor, estás un poco callada.-le dijo August, mirándola. Ginny no contestó. Tenía la mirada perdida sobre un niño que le pedía otro helado a su madre, pero no parecía estar atenta a esa situación, sino pensando profundamente.- Ginny¿me oyes?

Ella volvió a la realidad, distraída.

-¿Eh…¿Que me decías? Perdona, no te escuché.-contestó ella con voz apagada.

-De eso me di cuenta.-replicó él con el entrecejo fruncido.- ¿Se puede saber en que pensabas?

-En nada en especial.-mintió. El lanzo una mirada escéptica.- Esta bien, solo pensaba en trabajo.- volvió a mentir Ginny.

-Amor, dejemos el trabajo para después.-le propuso August acariciándola.- Llevas toda la semana trabajando duro y recuerda que no deberías abusar, ya que tuviste un recaída el jueves.

-Si, tienes razón.-coincidió Ginny, tratando de sonreír.- Es que el lunes tendré un día duro.

-¿Ah si¿Que te pidió Kingsley esta vez?- August estaba enfadado con Kingsley porque había puesto a Ginny a trabajar con Harry.

-El lunes tengo que ir a visitar la fábrica.-suspiró Ginny y se armó de valor para continuar.-Y tengo que ir con Harry.

-¿Con Potter? No puedo creerlo.- le espetó él.- ¡Resulta que ahora hasta tienes ir al baño con el!

-Yo no tengo la culpa, te lo dije mil veces August.-replicó Ginny, harta de sus escenas.

-¿No podrías decirle a Kingsley que quieres trabajar con otra persona? Yo podría acompañarte, por ejemplo.-dijo August, visiblemente molesto.

-Ya te expliqué cien veces que no puedo. Dijo que era una decisión irrevocable. ¡No puedo imponerle condiciones al jefe del Departamento de Aurores!- trato de hacerle entender Ginny.

-Lo se amor, perdóname. Sabes que no me gusta que estés muy cerca de Potter.- le recordó él.

-Potter y yo no tenemos nada que ver, no te preocupes por eso. – Dijo Ginny, cansada.- Nuestra relación es meramente laboral. Y dejemos el tema aquí, August.

-Está bien, mi vida, no te enojes.-replicó August cariñosamente. Ginny tomó un sorbo de agua del vaso que tenía sobre la mesa y sonrió.- Oye amor¿Qué me dices si adelantamos lo de mañana para esta noche?- Ginny se atragantó de repente y comenzó a toser.-Mi vida¿estas bien?-August le golpeaba la espalda levemente.

-S-i-contestó ella.-Si, estoy bien. Disculpa, bebí muy fuerte.-se excusó nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, amor. ¿Qué me dices del cambio de planes?- dijo tratando de seducirla con una caricia.

-Mi vida, no te enojes pero esta noche debo cuidar a Rose. Te lo dije¿lo olvidaste?

-OH, si cierto.-dijo él, borrando su sonrisa.-Está bien, no hay problema. Pero mañana va a ser nuestro gran día… ¿Sabías que me muero de ganas de estar contigo?- le dijo dándole un beso en el cachete y yendo hacia la boca de Ginny. Ella se resistió y lo apartó un poco.- ¿Qué te pasa Ginny?- le preguntó no entendiendo su rechazo.

-Nada, es solo que hay mucha gente aquí. Hay niños y no me gusta hacer demostraciones delante de ellos.-explicó Ginny.

-Estás rara, Ginny. Hace del jueves que estás así.- le dijo contrariado August.

-No, solo que estoy cansada.-Ginny no sabía más que excusa inventar.-Demasiado trabajo.

-Si, pero no te noto como antes.-insistió el rubio.-Estas distante.-sentenció

-Basta, August. Tú estas obsesionado con mis cambios. Soy la misma de siempre¿Qué me ves de raro?- el humor de Ginny caía en picada y August no ayudaba para nada.

-No me hables en ese tono, Ginevra.-exigió el de mal modo y golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado. Varias cabezas voltearon y los miraban curiosamente.

-Antes que nada, cálmate.-le espetó ella.-No me gustan tus escenas en lugares públicos. Ni que me grites.- dijo apretando los dientes Ginny.

-Pero te gustaba que Potter te grite. - le dijo irónicamente August.

-¡NO METAS A HARRY EN ESTO!-se encendió la pelirroja.

-AHORA ES HARRY ¿NO? ANTES ERA POTTER…-replicó él. La gente los miraba con los ojos como platos.

-¿Sabes que? Me cansaste con tus celos hacia él. No tengo ganas de estar contigo ahora si sigues con ese tema.-se levantó y comenzó a caminar, pero el la siguió.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ GINEVRA!-le ordenó Malfoy.

-Déjame en paz, no quiero hablar contigo ahora.- le gritó ella, dándole vuelta la cara y muy enojada. El la tomó por el brazo de manera brutal, demasiado brutal. -¡Me estas lastimando¡Suéltame!- El brazo le dolía tremendamente, August estaba fuera de sí y aún no la soltaba.

-¡NO VOY A SOLTARTE HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES!- vociferó August, zamarreándola bruscamente. Ginny sintió miedo: desconocía a August, nunca lo había visto así. El brazo se le estaba durmiendo del dolor por la enorme presión de la mano de August. Sus dedos apretaban de una manera asombrosa y creía que la sangre ya no le circulaba. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

-¡Pero que bueno encontrar a mis colegas aquí!-dijo una voz detrás de August. Ginny se dio cuenta que era Robert Williams, compañero de trabajo y con quién ella solía llevarse muy bien. August la soltó de inmediato y se dio vuelta. Cuando Williams miró las caras de Ginny y August, se sintió incómodo.- Perdonen¿llegué en un mal momento?

-No, para nada.-contestó August gentilmente, cambiando su furia por una excelente actuación de novio feliz.- ¿Cómo estas Rob?

-Bien, vine a comprar unas cosas con Susan, ya sabes mi esposa. Ella se fue a ver las túnicas, puede tardar siglos. Las mujeres son así.-rió Williams.- Ginny¿estas bien?-Ella se frotaba el brazo frenéticamente y miraba hacia abajo para que Williams no viera sus ojos aguados. August la miró amenazadoramente.

-S-i, solo que un poco cansada…-dijo con la voz tomada.-Y-o creo voy al baño.- No aguantaba más sin llorar

-Oh, debo irme. -murmuró Williams sintiendo claramente que estaba de más.-Ha sido un gusto encontrarlos.-agregó incomodo.

-Adiós, Rob.-saludó August.

-Cuídense.-dijo Williams antes de partir.

Ginny y August se quedaron mirándose. Ella quería huir lo más pronto de él. Sentía miedo. El estaba mucho más calmado y fue quien habló primero.

-Gin, amor. Perdóname, yo no quise lastimarte.-dijo tristemente

-August yo no quiero hablar ahora.-dijo con voz quebrada ella. Se sentía pésimo y tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Mi vida, yo se que fui un imbécil contigo. Pero no quiero perderte. Perdóname, te lo suplico.-August parecía a punto de llorar. Ginny estaba muy pálida pero sintió lástima de él.

-August, lo siento admito que he estado distante.

-Ginny yo…

-No, escúchame. Yo te quiero y me encanta nuestra relación. Pero no puedo soportar la persecución que tienes con Potter. Me ofende muchísimo que cuestiones eso. Me duele que desconfíes de mí.

-Ginny, yo no desconfío de ti, sino de él. No me gusta la manera en que te mira, creo que él quiere volver a usarte como lo hizo hace ocho años.- arremetió August, llenándole la cabeza.-Y no quiero verte mal, Ginny.

-August, lo que pasó con él terminó y no va a volver a pasar nunca más. Yo estoy contigo ahora. Se que es difícil para ti, pero debes creerme. Entre Potter y yo no hay nada más que una relación laboral.

-Yo te creo. Pero prométeme que te vas a cuidar de él¿si?

-Si, lo prometo.-contestó ella.-Ahora debo irme a cuidar a Rose.

-Está bien, cielo.-dijo sonriendo August.- ¿Nos vemos mañana? Tenemos una cita.-dijo mirándola con complicidad.

-Si, mañana hablamos.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti._ (N/A: mentirosa)_

Ginny salió corriendo de callejón Dragón. Ya estaba llegando tardísimo. Necesitaba estar sola y la niña era una perfecta compañía para ese momento. Aguantó las ganas de llorar, hasta encontrar el punto donde debía desaparecer. Cuando apareció en la puerta de la casa de Hermione, decidió entrar ya que seguro la estaban esperando. Seguro que Hermione la regañaría por su tardanza.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó allí, no había nadie.

Ginny no soportó un segundo más: se arrojó sobre el sofá y comenzó a llorar como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Las lágrimas borbotaban de sus ojos sin parar y ella sentía un nudo en el pecho, un miedo que era inexplicable con palabras. No quería decirse a si misma la razón de su llanto, pero no lo pudo evitar. Ella había sentido miedo de August. Imaginarse que hubiera pasado si Williams no llegaba, la hacía dudar de que estuviera viva. El parecía otra persona. Puso música hechizando la radio que había en la mesa ratona de Ron y Hermione y una triste melodía inundó el ambiente. Ella lloro con más fuerza que nunca, escuchando atentamente la letra de la canción. No le recordaba precisamente a August.

_No quiero estar sin ti_

_Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire_

_No quiero estar así_

_Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie_

_Si tú no estás aquí no sé_

_Que diablos hago amándote_

_Si tú no estás aquí sabrás_

_Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas_

_No quiero estar sin ti_

_Si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño_

_No quiero andar así_

_Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño_

_Si tú no estás aquí no sé..._

La música se cortó de repente. Ginny no se dio cuenta porque seguía llorando. Alguien había entrado en la casa.

-¿Ginny?- dijo una voz masculina.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ginny se dio vuelta y vio a Harry con Rose en los brazos mirándola con preocupación. Ella no pudo articular sonido al verlo.

-Por Merlín, Ginny ¡estas llorando¿Qué paso?- preguntó Harry dejando a Rose para que comience a jugar con sus juguetitos.

Ginny se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. No quería que el la viera llorar de esa forma. De todas maneras, el se había dado cuenta porque tenía el rostro muy colorado por las lágrimas.

-Nada. Yo solo…- no aguantó más el simulacro. Otra vez comenzó a llorar sobre sus manos.-Harry, no quiero que me veas así. Déjame sola.- le pidió tristemente, entre sollozos.

-No te voy a dejar sola.-aseguró él. Se acerco a ella y se sentó su lado. Le retiró las lágrimas con el pulgar, mientras estudiaba los detalles de su rostro. Fue una conexión única. Ginny lo abrazó sin poder contenerse. Nunca se había sentido más protegida que en los brazos de él. Había sentido tanto miedo… sin embargo ahora no le faltaba nada. Ese abrazo pareció ser el remedio perfecto.

-Tenía tanto miedo.-confesó sin pensar la pelirroja. No podía soltarse de Harry.

-No tengas miedo, yo estoy acá.-le susurró Harry al oído. El también había tenido la necesidad de abrazarla. Al separarse segundos después, se pusieron algo incómodos.

-¿Por qué estas así?- pregunto Harry.-Cuéntame Gin, puedes confiar en mí.- le dijo dulcemente

-Nada, solamente estaba un poco angustiada. Discúlpame el atrevimiento…-dijo con timidez Ginny y sin poder mirarlo.

-No hay problema. Por favor, Ginny. No me estas siendo sincera. Te conozco.- replicó Harry.-Me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad.

-No tengo ganas de hablar. Estoy bien.- se levantó y se golpeó el brazo con el perchero que estaba al lado el sofá.- ¡Ouch!

-¿Te golpeaste?- Harry también se había levantado la miraba sin creerle ni pizca de lo que decía.- ¿Por qué te frotas el brazo?

El brazo de Ginny estaba tapado con su blusa y para alivió de ella, Harry no podía verle la piel.

-Por nada, Harry. Estoy bien, de verdad.- lo evadió ella, nerviosa. Harry se dio cuenta enseguida de ese nerviosismo.

-Ven aquí. Quiero que hablemos.- pidió Harry.

-Creo que voy a darme una ducha, sino te molesta. Es que no me siento muy bien.-dijo tratando de escapar Ginny. Aun así no se movió del comedor, la mirada severa de Harry la intimidaba y mucho mas en ese momento.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado. _Diffindo!_ -Dijo apuntando al brazo de Ginny. El buzo se rompió prolijamente, sin dañar la piel de Ginny. Cuando Harry vio el brazo su mirada se transformó: tenía un hematoma muy grande exactamente antes de llegar al codo, que abracaba todo el brazo. El golpe era de todos los colores posibles.

-¿QUE TE PASO AHÍ GINNY?- rugió alarmado.

-No, nada Harry, nada… - la angustia y el miedo de Ginny volvían a su cúspide porque no sabía qué decirle a Harry.-Sólo me golpeé.-mintió con la mayor credibilidad posible.

-¿Si¿Cuándo?- dijo incrédulo Harry.

-Fue… ¿Qué te importa¿Acaso tengo que responder tu interrogatorio?- la angustia se transformó rápidamente en molestia.

-Si, debes responderlo.- le confirmó Harry.- Quiero la verdad, ahora mismo.

-No tengo porqué decírtelo. Pero lo voy a hacer porque le vas a ir con el chisme a Ron. –el miedo de que la delate ante Ron era lo único cierto que pensaba decir.- ¡Solamente me caí de la escoba mientras jugaba Quiddicht¿Contento ahora?

-Voy a hacer el enorme esfuerzo de creerte, Ginny. Si me llego a enterar que me mientes…- ella se alejó asustada. Les temía a todos.-No voy a hacerte daño, Ginny. Estás muy rara… Aún así, espero que me estés diciendo la verdad.

-Si, te digo la verdad. Basta, por favor. Me voy a duchar.- anunció más tranquila.

-Está bien. Pero evita cantar en toalla por los pasillos, Gin.- le advirtió él, bromeando. Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Trataré de no hacerlo, pero se me hizo la costumbre¿sabes?- rió divertida.- Prepara algo de cenar, me muero de hambre.-y subió las escaleras, cantando.

Harry la miró doblar hacia al pasillo, sonriendo. De repente, todo estuvo perfecto. Rose jugaba alegremente en el comedor, Ginny bañándose y el preparando la cena. Parecían una familia. _"Que hermoso sería" imaginó Harry. "Ella está muy rara, seguro que me miente. No entiendo porque estaba llorando. ¿Qué le habrá pasado¿Se habrá peleado con Malfoy? Ah ¡¡cuando me abrazó!! Que hermosa. Por suerte llegué para contenerla, no hubiera sido lindo que se sienta sola en ese momento." "Que lindo que canta."_ Pensó enternecido mientras preparaba milanesas, con papas fritas.

Rose se acercó a él y le agarro una pierna. La niña no llegaba ni a las rodillas. Harry miró hacia abajo.

-¡Hola cielo¿Tienes hambre, no?- la niña lanzó una risita.- Pero tu no puedes comer esto. Comerás algo sano, sino tu madre va a matarme. Y tu madrina va a inundar la casa si sigue bañándose por más tiempo.

-¿Qué le estas diciendo de mi a esa inocente criatura?-Ginny bajaba las escaleras, sonriendo. Harry la miró. Estaba vestida normal, pero muy hermosa. Vestía un jeans negro y una musculosa escarlata bien al cuerpo. Harry observó su brazo, que no se veía nada bien.

-Sólo charlaba un poco con mi ahijada.-contestó Harry, divertido.- Deberías ponerte alguna poción en crema en ese brazo.-le sugirió muy serio. Ginny se dio cuenta que no se había creído el accidente de la escoba. Para que se olvidara, se puso el abrigo que traía para cubrirse el golpe.

-Si, luego le diré a mi madre.-contestó Ginny. Harry cerró los ojos y olió su perfume que se expandía por todo el ambiente.- ¿Qué hueles?- le preguntó ella.

El se puso coloradísimo.

-Eh… la comida, por supuesto.-mintió rápidamente.- ¿Cenamos?

-Si.-le dijo ella. Era muy raro estar ahí con Harry, sin pelearse.- Harry, no quiero ser descortés pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vine a cuidar a Rose, por supuesto. ¿Tu a que viniste? Pensé que venías a buscar a Hermione porque estabas triste.-contestó él.

-No, yo vine porque ella me dijo que…-se cortó sola, comprendiendo el plan de su amiga.- ¡Ah, voy a matarla!

-No entiendo que pasa.-dijo confundido Harry.- Me pidió a mí que tendría que cuidar a Rose.

-Hizo lo mismo conmigo.-soltó Ginny.- No entiendo porque se le ocurren estas ideas de juntarnos.

-¿Tanto te molesta estar conmigo?-le preguntó Harry ofendido.

-No, no es eso. Disculpa, no quise…

-No hay problema; se que no me soportas.

-No quiero más conflictos¿entiendes?- explicó Ginny.- Lo que hiciste el otro día con August estuvo mal y tu lo sabes.

-Si, admito que no fue bueno. Es que ese tipo no me gusta para nada.

-Me tiene que gustar a mí, no a ti.- dijo Ginny con frialdad.

-No empecemos de nuevo. – dijo Harry, bastante pasivo.

-Tienes razón. Quizás Hermione arregló este encuentro para que dejáramos de discutir.

-Puede ser.-contestó el.- ¿A ti te parece buena idea que retomemos la tregua que propuso Kingsley?- preguntó Harry

-Si.-afirmó Ginny.-Creo que si ahora vamos a trabajar juntos, deberíamos llevarnos mejor¿No?

-Entonces, nos presentamos otra vez. –Dijo Harry sonriendo.- Soy Harry Potter; mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita Weasley.- Ginny sonrió

-Señor Potter, discúlpeme, pero tengo hambre. ¿Qué le parece si sirvo la cena?- Harry asintió contentísimo.

Empezaron a comer. Harry vio que Ginny comía bastante. No podía entender cómo estaba tan delgada. El también disfrutó bastante de la cena. Rose comió puré especial que le preparó Ginny. La niña parecía contentísima; se divirtió un buen rato tirándole el puré a Harry en su camisa. Era muy traviesa. Ginny le festejaba todo lo que le hacía a Harry. Él no se enojaba sino que también reía alegremente.

-Tu madrina no debería burlarse de mí.- dijo Harry entre carcajadas. Tenía puré en la frente y en los cristales de los anteojos.

-¡Lo siento pero es muy gracioso Harry!- rió Ginny- Vuelve hacerlo Rose, por favor.- le pidió a la niña. Entonces la bebé alcanzó un pote de harina que había sobre su mesa y le lanzó un puñado a Ginny, que quedó blanca como un papel. Harry soltó unas estruendosas carcajadas. Ginny quedó sorprendida por el atrevimiento de su sobrina.

-Rose, acabo de bañarme.-fingió enfadarse la pelirroja. Harry no paraba de reír.-Mira lo que le va a pasar a tu querido padrino por reírse…-tomó un puñado de harina y se lo lanzó a Harry en la cabeza.

-Me las vas a pagar, Weasley. Yo te voy a enseñar educación- le Harry dijo riéndose.

Rose aplaudía desde su sillita. Su carita estaba blanca, porque también se había salpicado de harina. Harry decidió vengarse agarrando el pote entero de harina e intentando vaciarlo de lleno en la cabeza de Ginny, que reía fuertemente. Ella intentó forcejear para salvarse, pero en el intentó resbaló a causa de la harina caída al piso. Harry la sujetó justo a tiempo de la cintura, pero él también resbaló. Ambos gritaron y cayeron al suelo. El pote de harina voló hacia el rincón, no sin antes rosear toda la cocina. Ginny cayó encima de Harry. Las carcajadas resonaron. Rose festejaba desde su lugar, sonriendo con felicidad. Un segundo después Harry y Ginny se miraron a los ojos y se pusieron serios. Harry sintió el incandescente impulso de besarla. _"No puedo contenerme mas. Necesito un beso, solo un beso." _

Ginny también moría por rozar esos labios, por probarlos una vez más. _"¿Otra vez arriba de él? Siempre termino en esta posición, y lo peor de todo es que me encanta. Soy una descarada. Encima este hombre tiene esos rasgos tan… si por lo menos tuviese algo feo. ¿Estará mal un pequeño besito? Si, está mal, pero si sigue mirándome así no me controlo."_

Se acercaban lentamente, quedaba solo un centímetro para hacer contacto, un milímetro…

-¡QUE ES ESTE DESASTRE EN MI COCINA!-rugió una voz desesperante desde la puerta.- ¿QUE HACEN LOS DOS CUBIERTOS DE HARINA¿DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJA?

Los dos voltearon las cabezas y al expandirse la harina de sus rostros, una mota de harina les nubló la enojada figura de Hermione.

-Hermione, lo siento solo estábamos…- empezó Harry nervioso, levantándose.

-¿ME VAN A CONTESTAR O NO?- dijo Hermione enojadísima.

-Si, "Herms", te contestaremos.-dijo Ginny, pasándose las manos por el pelo para sacarse la harina.- Pero haz una pregunta por vez. Todo empezó como un juego…- dijo tratando de contener la risa. Harry parecía estar pensando lo mismo, porque no la miró para no reírse.

En medio de esa cómica situación, llegó Ron.

-Ah bueno…-sonrió al mirar el estado de su cocina.-Se armó la batalla campal¿no? Yo te dije que no era buena idea juntarlos, Hermione.-le dijo a su esposa.

-No te preocupes cielo, la próxima te escucharé.-contestó Hermione. Tomo la varita y dijo "_Fregotego"_ y la cocina quedo reluciente.

-¿Nos retas tanto cuando puedes limpiarlo tan fácil?- le dijo Harry, indignado.

-Disculpa Harry. Es que me olvido que soy bruja, si no tendríamos magia ya estarían muerto los dos…- dijo sonriendo. Su hija al verla, le estiró los brazos.-Hola Corazón… te dejé con dos irresponsables.- le dijo su madre cargándola. La niña bostezó.- Es hora de que vayas a dormir… ¿no?

Hermione y Rose salieron de la cocina.

Ron, Harry y Ginny se miraban fijamente. Hubo un silencio incómodo por la posición en que los habían encontrado. Ron observaba su cocina que estaba increíblemente limpia, y notó la tensión entre su hermana y su mejor amigo.

-Creo que me voy a casa; debo ducharme nuevamente.-murmuró Ginny.-Disculpa los daños, Ron.-

-Yo también me retiro.-anunció Harry.-Dobby me espera en el Valle de Godric. Adiós.-se despidió escuetamente.

Ginny puso mala cara ante la mención de "esa" casa y desapareció también, un segundo después.

-----------------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora:** jaja Hermione de metida es algo que me encanta! Esa puntería que tiene será lamentada por Ginny y Harry que estaban a punto del besito!! Pobress jejej Les cuento una cosita: En los proximos caps, vamos a saber porqué Harry la dejó. (No me odien por haberlo dilatado pero tienen que pasar cosas antes de eso. Es absolutamente necesario, se los juro!! jejej)

_Pequeño adelanto del Capitulo 8:_

_**-Yo soy tuyo… **_

_**-Si, mi propiedad privada- rió Ginny.- ¿Dónde vamos? **_

_**-Sorpresa… **_

_**-¿Ningún adelanto? – preguntó ella ansiosa. **_

_**Harry sonrió. Se acercó a su boca y apenas rozándole los labios susurro:-Quiero que tengas el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida, princesa.**_

GRACIAS POR LEER!

Saludottes.

Joanne.


	8. Feliz Domingo

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Acá estoy yo, actualizando. ¡Me encanta hacerlo:) (Se nota, no?? Jaja) No se imaginan la felicidad que tengo con que les guste la historia! **_

_**¡Estoy saltando en una pata por los reviews¡MIL GRACIAS!**_

_**Wiccancat, Francesca85, Rochis, Ginnythelittleweasly, **__**Naginy6, Charlita Potter, lunatipola, Nanda Weasley ¡y a todos los que pusieron la historia en favoritos¡ (maby-potter, katherim)Mil gracias de verdad! Es un GRAN REGALO PARA MÍ. (¡¡Espero no olvidarme de ninguno!!)**_

_**OBVIO GRACIAS A VOS, que estas leyendo por primera vez…!!! Dejame un review si??? Jeje Son gratis ;)**_

_**Bueno debo mencionar que la corrección de este capítulo se la debo a **__**Fatty73**__**, mi gran amiga! Amis te quiero muchísimo. Anoche me colgué en el msn¿ me perdonás¡T pido perdón públicamente¡Ando con 2000 problemas!**_

_**Mejor dejo de ventilar mi vida personal… jajajaja.**_

_**En cuanto al cap: Me gusta, pero el cap 9 esta mejor. **_

_**¡Espero que lo disfruten! Y disculpen por cortarlo, es que ya tiene 6 paginas. Me pase un poquito jajaj.**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_

_**Joanne Marilyn Potter.**_

1**Capitulo 8 ****"Feliz Domingo"**

Harry se despertó bruscamente el domingo a media mañana. No tuvo un sueño tranquilo, porque Ginny no dejaba de aparecer en ellos besándose con Malfoy. Pero no podía quejarse mucho: en algunas escenas aparecía cubierta de harina encima de él o cubierta de una toalla mojada. Harry no quería seguir pensando en ella, pero supo enseguida que ésa era una misión difícil. Estaba demasiado cerca como para pasar por alto su presencia. La idea de que el lunes tendría que ir con ella a la fábrica, lo ponía bastante nervioso. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia la decisión de Kingsley, porque creía que Ginny no estaba capacitada para una misión tan riesgosa. ¿Y si en el lugar había algún mortífago escondido? Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que él la acompañaría. Tenía miedo que le pase algo, aunque no quería admitírselo a nadie. Demasiado orgullo.

Además, los recuerdos de la noche anterior con Ginny en la casa de Hermione, le carcomían el cerebro. No podía creer que se hubieran llevado tan bien y el gran momento que habían pasado sin discutir. Fue una sensación maravillosa para Harry, lo transportaba a esos días en los cuales habían estado juntos y felices. Pero luego se entristecía al verla con Malfoy. Ese tipo seguía provocándole desconfianza, pero ya no era por su apellido. No le gustaba la forma en la que le hablaba a Ginny. Ni mucho menos a él mismo. Sentía que tenía una doble cara; aun así, no tenía pruebas para ponerlo en evidencia. Pero sabía que algo escondía y esa idea le rondaba mucho por su cabeza y nadie se la podía arrancar.

Por otra parte, el brazo lastimado de Ginny, también lo hacía pensar mucho. No creyó ni una palabra de la pelirroja. _"Mintió. Se cree que puede mentirme a mí. ¡Ja! No, conmigo no Ginny."_ El sabía que tarde o temprano iba a enterarse el verdadero motivo por el cual Ginny se lastimó. _"¿Donde se habrá metido? Espero que no haya hecho ninguna locura. Si le pasara algo yo… no se que haría." _La mentira que le dijo Ginny lo lastimaba bastante. _"No debe confiar mucho en mi, pero no puedo culparla. No, después de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Es obvio que va a odiarme. Ella no sabe nada sobre la…" _Harry cortó automáticamente sus pensamientos. Nunca se permitía volver a ese tema. Le dolía hasta cuando lo pensaba.

Kingsley lo presionaba demasiado en las reuniones… Harry sabía algunas cosas estaba negado a contarle a Kingsley el verdadero objetivo de Bellatrix. Nadia era la única persona que sabía el porque de su fuga a Australia. Le contó todo cuando estaba borracho, una noche de muchísima tristeza. Ella había jurado que jamás hablaría y que guardaría su secreto. Harry se sintió agradecido pero decidió no hablar ni pensar en eso nunca más.

Se levantó rápidamente, para no darle más vueltas a "ese" asunto. Cuando se estaba terminando de vestirse, alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación. Era Dobby.

-Buenos días Harry Potter-saludó alegremente.- Dobby se preguntaba si Harry Potter quiere desayunar.

-Si, Dobby. Gracias.-dijo Harry.

-¿Harry Potter almorzará en la casa también?- preguntó esperanzado el elfo.

-No, me invitaron a la Madriguera. Lo siento, Dobby- contestó Harry. Dobby bajó la cabeza tristemente.- Escucha Dobby¿quieres venir conmigo?

-¿Harry Potter esta invitando a Dobby con sus amigos?-inquirió Dobby emocionado.

-Si, creo que la señora Weasley necesitará ayuda para el almuerzo. Van todos los Weasleys con sus novias.-informó Harry.- ¿Qué me dices Dobby?

-Será un placer que Dobby acompañe a Harry Potter.-aceptó contento el elfo.

-Perfecto entonces.-sonrió Harry.-Espérame abajo Dobby, ya voy por mi desayuno.

-Si, señor. Dobby estará abajo para lo que necesite.-dijo con amabilidad Dobby antes de retirarse.

Luego de terminar de alistarse, Harry bajó al comedor. La casa del Valle de Godric era preciosa. Siempre había soñado vivir allí con Ginny. En el comedor había una larga mesa con sillas y un sofá inmenso donde Harry solía dormir cuando visitaba en las navidades a los Weasleys. También allí era donde tomaba Whisky de Fuego con Ron. Miró toda la sala, pensativo mientras se sentaba a desayunar. El sofá también le recordaba algo maravilloso en lo que se negaba a pensar. Se había prohibido volver pensar en eso desde que escucho a Ginny cantar esa canción. _"Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible…" "Es creer que la memoria es un cassette para borrar" _Al pensar en esas letras su corazón lo condujo directamente a ese día del que tanto había intentado escapar.

_Flash Back_

_11 de Agosto de 1996- La Madriguera_

_Ginny se arreglaba en tocador de su habitación. Sus ventanas permanecían abiertas, dejando entrar una cálida brisa de verano. Había un aroma a felicidad en el ambiente. El rostro de la pelirroja expresaba dicha en estado puro. Sonreía a su reflejo y cerraba los ojos admirando su figura. Estaba preciosa, más hermosa de lo normal. Un vestido rojo fuego enmarcaba su cuerpo haciendo resaltar sus curvas adolescentes. Tenía un escote provocador, pero solamente insinuaba, sin mostrar nada. El tajo también era bastante pronunciado y dejaba a relucir la delgadez de sus blancas piernas. El pelo lo llevaba suelto con bucles (rulos) en los extremos que inusualmente tenía en su estado normal. Los ojos apenas pintados con negro y sus labios con un brillo inigualable. Tomó un frasquito de su cómoda y la habitación se inyectó de una adictiva fragancia a jazmines. Alguien desde la puerta emitió un hondo suspiro, pero Ginny no parecía darse cuenta de que la estaban espiando. Estaba ocupada cerciorando su rostro y su cuerpo para estar perfecta. Luego salió de su habitación y en el pasillo había un muchacho de 16 años, con el pelo negro alborotado y ojos verdes brillantes. Se quedó mudo al verla de cuerpo entero._

_-Harry...-empezó ella, pero tampoco pudo articular más sonido que ése. Harry vestía un traje negro que lo hacía más deseable de lo normal._

_-Ginny…estás hermosa.-dijo con voz quebrada y mirándola embelesado.- ¿Nos vamos, princesa?_

_Ginny sonrió dulcemente.-Si, vamos. –Se acercó- Estás irresistible.- susurró al oído._

_-Tú también. Ese vestido es… perfecto.-dijo sin cortar el contacto de sus ojos verdes con los chocolate de ella._

_-Gracias por permitirme usarlo, amor. No debes ser tan obsesivo con la ropa que me pongo.-dijo con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El rozó con sus manos la espalda desnuda de la pelirroja y ésta se estremeció ante el contacto._

_-Es que no quiero que te miren.-murmuró con cara de sufrido. Harry tenía unos celos desmedidos hacia ella._

_-Pueden mirarme, pero soy tuya. ¿No te enteraste? –replicó ella provocadoramente._

_-Yo soy tuyo…_

_-Si, mi propiedad privada- rió Ginny.- ¿Dónde vamos?_

_-Sorpresa… _

_-¿Ningún adelanto? – preguntó ella ansiosa._

_Harry sonrió. Se acercó a su boca y apenas rozándole los labios susurro:-Quiero que tengas el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida, princesa._

_Ginny no soportaba sin darle un beso y con una mano en la nuca trató de atraerlo hacia si misma, pero él la aparto._

_-Amor, podrían venir tus padres…-dijo nervioso._

_-No me importa nada…_

_-A mi sí, porque si me agarran tus hermanos no saldré vivo.-bromeó-Vamos, princesa.-Harry la tomó de la mano y desaparecieron juntos. (1)_

_Se materializaron en la casa de Harry. Estaban en el comedor. Había una mesa con velas, platos y comidas. Ginny miró las paredes y quedó sorprendida. Centenares de fotos de ellos dos cubrían toda la sala, sonriendo, dándose mimos. Había una especialmente grande de Ginny en la sala común gesticulando un "Te Amo" y sonriendo. En otra Ginny estaba sentada, cuando venía Harry y la tomaba por la cintura, luego ella giraba su cabeza y se daban un beso sin ponerse frente a frente. (Al mejor estilo titanic)._

_-Harry… es hermoso.-murmuró emocionada._

_-No más que tú.-replicó él.-Felices quince, princesa._

_-Gracias por existir.-soltó ella abrazándolo._

_-Quiero hablarte sobre algo.-replico el tomándole con sus manos la cara y mirándola fijamente._

_-Dime_

_-Sobre el olvido.-Ginny se asustó.- Quiero contarte que significa el olvido a tu lado. Quiero que sepas que es realmente el olvido comparado con tu amor. Que puede hacer el olvido con lo que siento por ti.-Ginny seguía un poco asustada. Harry se separó de ella y apuntó la varita hacía las paredes. De algún lugar, una canción melódica y tierna resonó._

_Olvidarte_

_Olvidarte es más difícil que encontrarse al sol de noche,_

_Que entender a los políticos o comprar la Torre Eiffel._

_Más difícil que fumarse un habano en American Airlines,_

_Más difícil que una flor plástica marchita._

_Olvidarte es más difícil que una flaca en un Botero,_

_Que encontrarse un gato verde, o a un cubano sin sabor._

_Más difícil que Lady Di en la estación del metro,_

_Olvidarte, es tan difícil olvidarte._

_Olvidarte, olvidarte es querer jalarle el pelo a una botella,_

_es creer que la memoria es un cassette para borrar._

_Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible olvidarte, olvidarte._

_Incluso es más difícil que aguantarte._

_Si extraño tu neurosis y tus celos sin razón¿cómo no extrañar tu cuerpo en mi colchón?_

_Olvidarte es un intento que no lo deseo tanto,_

_Porque tanto es que lo intento que me acuerdo mucho más._

_Y he llegado a sospechar que mi afán de no acordarme, es lo que me tiene enfermo de recuerdos._

_A Ginny se le empañaron los ojos. No podía articular sonido. Solamente sentía en su pecho cuánto lo amaba. Su corazón le latía tan fuertemente dentro de su cuerpo. Se miraron así, por unos instantes. Hasta que Harry se acercó y la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho. Ella le correspondió el abrazo. Después, aún abrazándola, habló con voz quebrada._

_-Eso es el olvido para mí. Simplemente imposible. Solo quiero decirte algo, Gin. "Te amo más que a mi vida. Te amo como nunca amé a nadie y sería capaz de dar la vida por ti y por tu felicidad. Puedes creer cualquier cosa de mí, puedes pensar que soy un pesado y un celoso, pero nunca, y óyeme bien, nunca pienses que no te amo, por que para mi, Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible, Incluso podría asegurarte que no existe el olvido, no existe, no hay nada de ti que pueda olvidar. Te amo y ni la distancia ni el tiempo podrán cambiar eso. Hoy no puedo creer sentir algo así y ni la eternidad me alcanza para agradecer que pueda amarte así. Te amo con toda mi fé sin medidas, te amo aun y más allá de cualquier despedida."_

_Ginny derramaba lágrimas de emoción apoyada en el hombro de Harry; él hasta ese momento, nunca le había dicho que la amaba. Levantó la cabeza y encontró los ojos de Harry empañados y brillando y percibió el mismo flechazo al verlo como cuando tenía 10 años._

_-Harry yo… te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi en King Cross. Te amé desde que desperté en la Cámara de los Secretos y te encontré salvándome la vida. Te amé toda mi vida, desde que conocí el amor. Tú fuiste el amor para mí. Porque amar eres tu, amor eres tú. Te amo desde siempre y como nunca. Desde que conocí tu esencia, tu lealtad, desde que comprendí cuan fuerte eras después de todo lo que pasaste. Te amo porque eres tú el único que doblas mi razón con total rapidez, porque tú y sólo tu tienes mi corazón, porque siento que nada podría superar el deseo de tenerte, porque a mi lado eres el mismo al que imaginé con la misma euforia de mis sueños durante todos estos años. Porque me siento tan tuya que todo mi ser te pertenece…_

_Harry la cortó con un beso incandescente y ella le correspondió el beso de manera completa. Era un beso que ambos necesitaban y la euforia los hacía besarse más fuertemente. Se entregaron al contacto sin pensarlo. Minutos después, Ginny le estaba sacando el saco, seguido de la camisa. Harry quedó en cuero y comenzó a bajarle el cierre del vestido. Ella no oponía la menor resistencia. Harry recorrió su cuello mientras ella emitía gemidos desesperados. Cayeron enredados en el sofá, olvidándose de la cena. Harry estaba encima del cuerpo de Ginny que solo estaba cubierto de ropa interior. Ginny le desabrochaba los pantalones, pero él de repente se detuvo en seco. Ella lo miró sin comprender._

_-¿Estas segura?-le pregunto con voz agitada._

_-Si.-afirmó sin dudar la voz de Ginny.-Te amo._

_-Y yo a ti._

_Harry le quitó la ropa interior. Las piernas de Ginny envolvieron la cintura de Harry. Cuando Ginny comenzó a sentir que la penetraba lanzó un gemido de dolor. Luego se entregó al placer. Recorría cada músculo de su cuerpo. Harry estaba sintiendo algo que no había sentido con otra mujer. Adicción insaciable, irrefutable deseo, aroma perfecto, piel suave y amor… amor, amor hacia todo su ser, Ginny era la única cosa real en el mundo, la sensación mas calcada a su necesidad para existir. _

_Ginny estaba perfectamente cómoda, los movimientos de Harry se amoldaban a su ser, la tocaba de manera perfecta, como nunca lo había hecho alguien antes en su vida. Era dulce y suave, eran sus labios los autores de los besos más inexplicables del mundo… era agradecerle al cielo poder amarlo así. De tenerlo, de estar protegida entre sus brazos. Y sentía la maravillosa sensación, la seguridad tranquilizadora de que a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo._

_Cuando el placer llegó al límite insospechado, se quedaron dormidos. Harry dormía placidamente; Ginny lo miraba dormir dándole caricias en su abdomen. Al instante, cayó dormida ella también, con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Fin del Flash back_

Ginny despertó sobresaltada. ¡De nuevo el sueño de su primera vez! Era un calvario. _"Un dulce, hermoso y perfecto calvario." Pensó angustiada._

El regreso de Harry la había hundido en un sinfín de recuerdos de los que no tenía escapatoria. Pero lo peor de todo era que no sabía si realmente quería escapar. Sentía ganas de vivir de ese pasado hermoso; se reflejaba en su vida como una de las pocas veces que había sido feliz. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que día era. _"Domingo" _Eso significaba una sola cosa: faltaban apenas horas para su encuentro con August en el Caldero Chorreante. Su corazón la llevaba por caminos contradictorios respecto a la cita. Por un lado, le pesaba la necesidad de consolidar su relación, entregándose entera para darle a August lo que se merecía; por otro lado, el sueño que acababa de tener le demostraba fehacientemente que era inevitable comparar su primera vez con Harry y eso la presionaba en la idea de que no iba a ser capaz de entregarse a su novio. Por último (y en lo más recóndito de su conciencia) permanecía innato el temor a la reacción de August si ella se negaba. Su reacción violenta en callejón Diagon la había asustado y no quería que se vuelva repetir. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. No tenía el valor suficiente para confesarle a August de su poco convencimiento a dar ese paso. Y definitivamente no iba a decirle nada. "_A lo mejor estoy pensando demasiado y quizás no me cueste entregarme, quizás se de todo natural." se persuadía a si misma. _Pero esa idea tampoco fue de mucha ayuda, porque cuando se imaginaba con August sola en una habitación más nerviosa se ponía.

Pero detrás de toda esa inseguridad, sin dudas estaba Harry Potter. El momento vivido en la casa de Ron y Hermione había sido hermoso para Ginny. Hermoso e inolvidable. Sin querer soñó que eran una familia. Y luego de _"La batalla de la harina"_ (como la había titulado para sí misma), tuvo tantas ganas de besarlo que hasta detestó a Hermione por la puntería fatal que tenía para interrumpir. Luego pensó en August y se sintió culpable por el deseo incontrolable que tenía hacia la boca de Harry. _"Porque es un deseo y nada más. No me pasa nada más. No, nada más." Se repetía inútilmente._

Ginny se levantó y comenzó a vestirse; se puso lo primero que encontró. Ese día no tenía ganas de nada. Llegó al pasillo y miró la puerta del baño. Volvió mentalmente a la escena donde su cuerpo terminó sobre el de Harry (Léase en las dos ocasiones, tanto la primera vez, como cuando salió del baño)_ "Olvidarte es más difícil, que encontrar al sol de noche, que entender a los políticos o comprar la torre Eiffel…"_ cantó débilmente. Después sacudió la cabeza y bajó las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, encontró a su madre cocinando.

-Buen día mamá.-saludó con pocas ganas.

-Hola cariño.-contestó su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

-Necesito desayunar.-musitó Ginny.

-Es tarde, son las once de la mañana. ¿Por qué no aguantas hasta el almuerzo?

-Es que tengo hambre.-dijo Ginny sobándose la panza.

-Esta bien, cielo. Te preparo un café, pero no desayunes tanto porque no vas a comer luego.

-Mi estomago es lo suficientemente grande, no te preocupes.

-Si, tu siempre con ese hambre voraz. Es la marca Weasley-rió la señora Weasley divertida.

Ginny solo asintió. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de sobre su cita. Un consejo, que le digan que hacer, porque estaba desconcertada y nerviosa. No sabía que debía hacer. No estaba segura de nada. Pensó en su madre, pero no era un tema para hablarlo con ella. Enseguida se le vino a su mente alguien: _"Hermione". _A pesar de haber pensado un buen reto por juntarla con Harry a cuidar a Rose, decidió olvidarse de regañarla. Sería una actitud muy caradura porque el encuentro con Harry le había encantado.

Terminó de desayunar y le pidió a su madre que le preste la lechuza de la familia. Se llamaba Hedwig, como la difunta lechuza que Harry había perdido años atrás. _"Hasta mi lechuza me recuerda a él." Se lamentó. _

Garabateó una desesperada nota, sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Por suerte su madre estaba distraída.

"_ANTES QUE NADA¡SI ERES RON NO LEAS ESTO¡Respeta la Privacidad Ronald!_

_Hermione¡Cuñada favorita¡Te perdono por la cita que me armaste con Harry sin avisarme ayer!_ ('lo que no le perdonaría jamás es la posterior interrupción al beso, pensó Ginny')_ Espero que tu cocina ande de lo mejor, después de la harina. Hoy te necesito. Esta noche debo ir al Caldero Chorreante con August, no se que hacer. Tengo miedo de decirle que no, podría reaccionar muy mal. Por favor¡ayúdame! Dime como hago para hacerlo con él. No creo que pueda. Estoy nerviosa. Se que soy una estúpida, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡Y no te atrevas a reírte Hermione Weasley Granger! Encima mis sueños no colaboran, anoche soñé con 'eso que tú sabes'. Dame un consejo de no más de tres renglones. Hoy la cabeza no me funciona para entender algo más largo. ¡Te lo ruego! Y te pido que me contestes antes de venir a almorzar hoy mediodía, no quiero hablar de ese tema con tanta gente que podría oírnos, sin contar que entre esa gente estará el mismo August._

_Te lo agradece. La cuñada más linda del mundo, alias yo. (Se que soy la única¡y eso me hace la más linda al no tener competencia! jaja)_

_Te quiero. Saludos, Ginny."_

Ginny ató la nota a la pata de Hedwig y la lanzó por la ventana no sin antes aclararle a la lechuza que por ninguna razón le de la correspondencia a cierto pelirrojo. Lanzó una carcajada por la petición antes de empezar la nota a Hermione. Sin dudas que si llegaba a él y así empezaba la leería. Pero confiaba en Hedwig, ella hasta ahora nunca le había fallado con los mensajes confidenciales a Hermione. Siempre traía la respuesta de inmediato.

Se tiró en el sofá a esperar a que llegaran todos para el almuerzo. Rogaba que el recado para Hermione llegue antes que ella venga a almorzar. Para dejar de pensar, decidió ir a ordenar su cuarto, porque estaba un poco aburrida.

--

Harry se apareció en La Madriguera luego de recordar el décimo quinto cumpleaños de Ginny. Trataba de no pensar más en el tema, aunque sería difícil porque la iba a encontrar en cuanto entrara en la casa. Muy a su pesar, Malfoy almorzaba con ellos. Ron le había dicho que no le gustaba para nada la idea y que con Fred y George planeaban ponerle algo en la comida para los nuevos experimentos de Sortilegios Weasley. El plan le pareció maravilloso a Harry, pero recordó que había hecho una tregua con Ginny después de haber cuidado a Rose juntos y no quería arruinar la mejora en la relación con ella.

Tocó la puerta y la señora Weasley le contestó

-Harry, cielo.-dijo amablemente.-Llegaste temprano, todavía no hay nadie.-miró a Dobby que venía con él.

-Hola, señora Weasley. Traje a Dobby para que te ayude, por eso decidimos venir temprano.-explicó Harry.

-¡Oh! Eso es perfecto, es un placer conocerte Dobby.

-Harry Potter le pidió ayuda a Dobby y Dobby esta contento de ayudar a la señora.-dijo Dobby haciéndole una reverencia a Molly.

-Pasen. Ven, Dobby vamos a la cocina así me ayudas con el postre.-dijo Molly. Se dirigió a Harry antes de irse.-Siéntate en el sofá, supongo que no deben tardar en llegar…

-No hay problema, señora Weasley.

-Harry, estaré en la cocina si se te ofrece algo.- Harry sonrió y asintió, mientras ella se retiraba seguida de Dobby.

Se quedó contemplando la casa de los Weasley. Siempre le había encantado la calidez de hogar que había en ella.

De repente una lechuza blanca con gajes rojos, entró en el comedor y se acercó estirando la pata. Harry quedó sorprendido. _"¿Quien podría escribirme a esta hora?" "¡Espero que no sea Cho! No, un domingo no, por favor" rogó. _Sin dudarlo, abrió la carta. Reconoció la caligrafía de Hermione en cuestión de segundos. Se extrañó de que su amiga le escribiera, pero pensó que querría regañarlo por el desastre que había hecho con su cocina.

Sin más preámbulos empezó a leer, preparado para un buen reto.

_¡Mas que consejos, me estas pidiendo excusas! Creo que está todo clarísimo, no entiendo tu confusión. _("¿De que confusión me habla?") _¡Es evidente que si no quieres tener sexo con August porque no lo amas!_ ("Definitivamente no soy el destinatario de esta nota, sexo con Malfoy ni loco.") _No sientes más que una especie de cariño por él. Siempre lo pensé y no quería lanzar por la borda tus esperanzas, pero indudablemente no estás enamorada. _(Le vino una acertada idea para quien correspondía el mensaje.)_ Y no tiene nada que ver con el tiempo, el tiempo es indiferente en estos casos. Además creo que si sigues comparando la relación con August con… tu sabes qué, vas a salir perdiendo, porque son dos personas diferentes, no tienen ni punto de comparación. _(¿Lo comparará con… migo?)_ ¿Y como es eso que tienes miedo decirte a August que no estas segura? Este último tiempo he notado que hay algo que no me estas contando. ¡No puedo creer que Ginny Weasley le tenga miedo a un hombre! Si realmente le temes es porque algo te hizo. ¿No tiene eso que ver con tu brazo lastimado? Vamos, Gin, yo creo que sí. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta anoche de tu golpe? Se que August tiene la costumbre zamarrearte, pero esta vez se pasó de la raya Ginny. _(¿¡Malfoy le hizo… la golpeó!?)_ Y no te atrevas a negarme que fue el porque lo sé, te conozco. No quiero pensar si Ron se entera. ¡Ni hablemos de Harry! _(tarde, ya me enteré)_ Pero¡Cálmate! No voy a contarles. Pero si veo que la situación se te sale de las manos no me quedará mas remedio. Lo siento Gin, pero soy tu amiga y debo protegerte de ti misma, que quieres hacer todo sola._

_Te confieso que tú me has sorprendido muchas veces, pero reconozco que pedirme consejos sobre sexo un domingo a la mañana me dejó anonadada._

_En fin, tu nota me trajo problemas, Ron cree que lo engaño con un alto ejecutivo en leyes Mágicas, porque no le permití leerla. (Estas perdonada por ser mi cuñada, no te preocupes)_

_En unos minutos nos aparecemos por allí para almorzar, si antes no mato a tu hermano._

_Te quiero._

_Hermione._

_P.D.- Disculpa que pase el límite de los tres renglones¿Cómo puedes pensar que soy capaz de hablar tan poco sobre este tema tan interesante? _

Harry arrugó la carta en un puño. _"Voy a matarlo. Le pegó, le pegó. Hermione tiene razón. ¡Como no me di cuenta! Era algo obvio. El la tomó del brazo en el ministerio. Ah soy un tonto. Pero ahora me vas a escuchar, Ginny. Si el te hizo eso, lo quiero escuchar de tus propios labios. Veremos si te atreves a reconocérmelo."_

Se levantó hecho una furia y subió las escaleras. Sabía que Ginny estaba en su cuarto.

----

**Nota de la autora:**** El en el próximo Capitulo habrá un discusión entre HG. ¡Pero no les cuento más! Pronto lo subo. **

**Díganme que les pareció y si logré cultivar su intriga. jejej **

**¡Gracias Por LEER! **

**Saludos, Joanne.**


	9. Porque se que Hay Algo Más

**_Hola a todos!!!!_**

**_No se imaginan que feliz estoy por los reviews! Muy muy contenta! que bueno que les haya gustado...!!!! _**

**_GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!! Por leer y por sus comentarios!!! Y por poner la historia en favoritos!_**

**_anatripotter (Segui amor por contrato!! t lo ruego! jajaja extorsión!!! ) , _****_Wiccancat , francesca85, ginnythelittleweasly, lunatipola, lira21, Rochis y su club antiMalfoy jaja, Boggarts Girls, dianacrr, CaroliPotter, Will Potter,Tannia3 (q pronto leera la historia), Reyna Weasley (mi compañera del fic sobre la parodia de HP TE ADORO!!!!)... Un saludo especial A MI GIRL Reyna pequeñaa... jejeje (pequeña pero no santa jajaja :O t kiero nenaaa! mucho!!)_**

**_A todo el club Harry y Ginny & Ron y Hermione del foro de Deathly Hallows!!! Un saludo!!!_**

**_Tambien para A MI "CUISA CON MOCO" (apodos raros jajaja) que la quiero MUCHO MUCHO... flor gracias x ser mi FRIEND!!!!_**

**_Y AHORA SE VIENE EL GRAN SALUDO GRAN... porque es para la responsable por la satisfaccion que siento por este capitulo... (y tmb de que este posteado HOY ACA) FATTY87 POR SU EXCELENTE EDICIÓN! GRACIAS AMIGA! lo haces perfecto! Quedó Muy bien!!!! TE QUIERO MUCHISIMOOO, NO TE OLVIDES!!!!_**

**_POR MERLIN! QUE CANTIDAD DE SALUDOS! JAJAJAJA! DEBO HACERLO USTEDES SE LO MERECEN._**

**_Si me olvide de alguno, merezco insultos!!! jaja _**

**_Este cap me gustó muchisimo!!! Espero que a ustedes tmb. _**

**_Ya hable demasiado los dejo leer._**

**_Saludos, Joanne Marilyn Potter ..._**

**Capitulo 9 "Porque se que hay algo más"**

Harry caminaba velozmente hacia la habitación de Ginny. Estaba realmente enojado. Quería que le dé una explicación de sus mentiras y de su absurda cita con August. Sabía que eso no era de su incumbencia, que ella tenía toda la libertad para hacer lo que quisiera con ese maldito desgraciado, pero aún así no podía creer que una mujer como ella, no se animara a decirle que no quería estar con él. Ginny no haría eso nunca obligada, nunca y eso se encargaría él. Y si Malfoy le había tocado un pelo, si él era el responsable del golpe de Ginny en el brazo, Harry lo degollaría. Pero primero quería comprobar, más que comprobar, confirmar que las sospechas de Hermione eran ciertas. Ginny no iba a poder mentirle si el le exigía la verdad. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a la habitación y entró bruscamente sin pedir permiso. El espectáculo que vio, hizo que su bronca se vaya a otra parte y que el placer reemplazara ese sentimiento. Ginny estaba en ropa interior pasándose una loción sobre sus blancas las piernas. Harry sintió que el estomago se le sacudía de manera violenta y que todo el cuerpo se le paralizaba. Escucho un grito de Ginny como si proviniera de muy lejos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH¿QUE DIABLOS HACES POTTER?-Ginny estaba roja de ira y vergüenza. Miro hacia sus costados, desesperada: no encontraba nada con que taparse. Lo hizo con sus manos.-¡¡VETE DE AQUÍ, IMBECIL!!

Harry reaccionó ante el insulto de una manera que mil mujeres hubieran caído a sus pies. _(Incluida la autora del fic. xD)_

Se sacó su abrigo (campera de algodón) y acercándose cubrió a Ginny. Ella lo miró anonadada, pero aceptó el gesto porque deseaba evitar otra de las sugestivas miradas de Harry, que iban desde sus senos, hasta su vientre y desde sus piernas, hasta sus ojos. Sí, Harry la había mirado demasiado. Aunque en el fondo, a pesar del incómodo momento, a ella le había gustado el gesto que tuvo.

Harry la miró disimuladamente. Su abrigo le quedaba inmenso, y se le veía buena parte de las piernas. Contuvo las ganas de tocarla.

-¿Crees que con tu abrigo solucionas todo?- le espetó enojada, sentándose en su cama.- ¿Me lo diste porque acaso no piensas irte?

-Exacto.-afirmó Harry. Era la única palabra que pudo pronunciar después de haber visto semejante mujer en esas condiciones. Se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama y espero para poder volver a hablar y decir:- Quiero hablar contigo seriamente.

-Mira Potter, si repites lo que hiciste recién, no vas a volver a hablarme nunca más en tu vida.

-Pensé que nos íbamos a llevar mejor después de la tregua que hicimos anoche.

-La tregua se irá al diablo si entras de esa manera en mi habitación. Eres un maleducado.-escupió Ginny.- ¿Te gustaría que te haga lo mismo¿Qué entre sin avisar y te vea como Dios te trajo al mundo?

-Si.-dijo Harry sinceramente. Ginny rodó los ojos y murmuró algo como _"hombres"._- Eh… bueno… ¿querías que te contestara la verdad no?

-Por supuesto, Potter. Siempre quiero que me digan la verdad.

-Pues entonces me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras. ¿Porque finges ser sincera cuando en realidad no lo eres¿Por qué les exiges a todos que te digan la verdad si tú no lo haces?

-No sé adonde quieres llegar ni de que demonios estás hablando.- dijo Ginny malhumorada.

-Estoy hablando de tu brazo, estoy hablando de tu cita con Malfoy y del miedo que le tienes a ese imbécil. –Ginny se puso pálida por la información abultada que Harry poseía sobre su vida sentimental.

-¿Que? Yo no…

-No pierdas el tiempo mintiéndome. –La atajó Harry- Ese golpe en tu brazo te lo hizo Malfoy¿no?

-Nada que ver, haz el favor de no decir estupideces.-mintió ella esquivando el verde de los ojos de Harry.

-¡MIRAME A LOS OJOS GINNY! MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO- Harry perdió el control de repente. El propósito por el que había ido a hablar con Ginny volvía a dominarlo fuertemente.

Ella lo miró, también muy enojada.-NO ME GRITES, POTTER. ¿Qué carajo te importa a ti lo que me haya pasado en el brazo¿Por qué te entrometes en mi vida¿Por qué tengo la obligación de decirte la verdad a ti?

-Porque soy tu amigo y porque se que no quieres ir a esa cita con ese idiota. – contestó Harry, dejando claro a quién se refería con la palabra** "idiota".**

-¡Por Merlín¡No me hagas reír con tus absurdas ideas! Tú y yo jamás podríamos ser amigos, no seas ridículo.

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque nosotros… nosotros…-se trabó Ginny. _"Alguna vez nos quisimos"_ pensó, pero no se animó a decirlo.-Sabes muy bien porque.

-Ese no es el punto. Estoy seguro que él te lastimó.

-Harry, por favor no te atrevas a golpearlo de nuevo. No le digas a Ron ni a ningún otro de mis hermanos.

-¿Eso significa que me lo estas reconociendo¿El fue quien te hizo ese moretón?

-Harry, yo puedo manejar esto sola.-dijo con los ojos aguados. Se sentía pésimo: Harry le había sacado la verdad en cuestión de segundos.

-Tú no vas a manejar nada sola. ¿Piensas que esto se va a quedar así, que yo voy a permitir que ese mal nacido te vuelva a tocar un pelo?

-No te metas, te lo ruego. Si quieres me arrodillo y…-se levantó dispuesta a hacer lo que sea. Pero antes de que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo, Harry se puso de pie y la levantó con sus brazos con facilidad.

-No tienes que hacer eso, Ginny.-le dijo muy cerca su boca. Ella se sintió estremecer y comenzó a temblar. El la tomaba por la cintura.-No te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño.

-Lo sé.-contestó sin pensar, bajo el efecto hipnotizador de los ojos de Harry.

-Ginny, si no quieres hacer el amor con él, se lo tienes que decir.-dijo él aún sin soltarla.

Estaba muy serio.

-Yo quiero hacerlo…-musitó ella.

-No, no quieres. No quieres y tienes miedo a su reacción si le dices que no. Tú no lo amas.-afirmó. No se soltaban todavía.

-¿No les vas contar a Ron, verdad¿Vas a quedarte callado?

-No lo puedo creer.-dijo enojándose Harry y la soltó automáticamente.- ¿Tanto te importa ese tipo como para dejar que te haga esto?

-Harry, por favor no hables; guarda ese secreto. August no es un mal hombre, fue sólo una discusión que tuvimos. Él no me haría nada malo.

-Eso sin contar que te golpeó. No le voy a decir a Ron ni a nadie, pero haz el favor de que no traicione la amistad de mi mejor amigo en vano. Haz que mi silencio valga la pena y dile que no quieres ir a esa cita; que no estás preparada.

-¿Crees que soy niña? Harry, ya no tengo quince años.- soltó Ginny- No somos los mismos de hace ocho años atrás. No me conoces.

-Te conozco más que a mi propia vida. Y por supuesto que ya no tienes quince años. Lo note cuando te vi en ropa interior hace unos minutos.

Ginny se puso colorada.-Potter¿porque eres excelente para hacerme sentir una idiota, para que me de vergüenza mirarte…?

-Ginny, conmigo no deberías tener vergüenza. Conozco tu cuerpo como la palma de mi mano.

-¿Ahora pretendes humillarme¿Por qué me lo recuerdas a cada rato lo que tuvimos? No quiero recordarlo. No quiero.-dijo Ginny

-No quise humillarte, solo decirte la verdad. –Se dirigió a la puerta.-No vayas a esa cita, porque sino me obligarás a hablar. O lo que es peor, a seguirte donde sea que te haya propuesto ir.-amenazó.

-No me hagas esto, Harry.-pidió ella humildemente desde su cama.

-¡Tú no te hagas esto a ti misma¡No te obligues a hacer lo que no quieres!

-¡YO SI QUIERO ESTAR CON ÉL! –Ginny se acercó desafiándolo.

-¡YO NO CREO QUE ESO SEA CIERTO!

-¡NO SABES LO QUE SIENTO¡QUIERO ACOSTARME CON ÉL, ASI QUE NO TE METAS!

-¡PERO YO NO QUIERO QUE ESTES CON ÉL¡NO QUIERO! –se delató Harry alevosamente.

-AH, ES POR ESO QUE NO QUIERES QUE VAYA¿NO…? DEBÍ IMAGINARMELO, ERA EGOÍSMO.

-NO HABLES DE LO QUE NUNCA ENTENDISTE.-le espetó. Estaban muy cerca y se miraban con odio.

-¡YA ENTENDÍ QUE ERES REPUGNANTE, EGOISTA Y ARROGANTE¡Y CON ESO ME BASTA¡SAL DE MI VISTA!

-YO NO SOY EGOÍSTA; MAS PATETICO ES LO QUE HACES TÚ¡¡QUE PRETENDES ENTREGARTE A UN TIPO QUE TE FALTA EL RESPETO!!

-NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE YO HAGA CON MI VIDA, NI CON MI CUERPO. ¿CUAL ES EL ABSURDO MOTIVO POR EL QUE PIENSAS QUE TENGO QUE PEDIRTE PERMISO, POTTER¿CUANDO SOÑASTE QUE VOY A HACERTE CASO¿CREES QUE SOY LA MISMA IDIOTA QUE DEJASTE HACE OCHO AÑOS?

-¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA¡¡COMO SI PUDIERAS ESTAR CON EL¡¡NO VAS A PODER PORQUE NI SIQUIERA LO DESEAS¡NO LO AMAS!

-Y A VER ¿QUE SABES TU DE AMOR¡NUNCA AMASTE A NADIE, SOLO MIENTES¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!- a estas alturas Ginny lloraba.

-¡¡CALLATE, TE LO ADVIERTO!!-avisó Harry que se tomaba la cabeza de los nervios.

-¿ME VAS A PEGAR? Y DESPUÉS CULPAS A AUGUST POR UN SIMPLE GOLPE…

-¿¿LO ESTAS DEFENDIENDO??- Gritó Harry sin poder creerlo.

-SI¡LO DEFIENDO PORQUE ÉL ME QUIERE DE VERDAD¡¡TU ME HICISTE ALGO PEOR QUE UN MORETÓN EN EL BRAZO!!

-¡¡¡GINNY SI NO TE CALLAS VOY A TENER QUE REACCIONAR!!!- Pero los gritos de Ginny se entremezclaban con los de Harry y ella ya no lo oía

-…TODO ESTO ES PORQUE ENVIDIAS A AUGUST POR SER MAS HOMBRE QUE TU…PORQUE…

-¡CALLATE!-pidió Harry por tercera vez.

Pero Ginny lo ignoró una vez más. Harry se acercaba peligrosamente. Ella no retrocedió. Su rostro estaba brillante por las lágrimas, pero siguió gritándole.

- … Y PARA TU INFORMACION, ESTA NOCHE VOY A HACER EL AMOR CON EL, Y LA VOY A PASAR MEJOR QUE CONTIG…

Pero no llegó a terminar: Harry la calló con un beso de película, arrinconándola contra la pared. Ella intentó apartarlo, pegándole con sus manos en el pecho, pero la pared estaba atrás y no tenía escapatoria, no podía escaparse de él, no _quería_ escaparse. El beso se hizo mas intenso, Harry introdujo su lengua y ella se lo permitió sin titubear. Habían sido ocho años sin besarse, ocho largos años y la sensación volvía a sus cuerpos. Y no podían dejar de hacerlo. Harry la atrajo hacia si mismo tomándola de la cintura y ella pasó su mano por el pelo alborotado, para besarlo más profundamente. (Si es que se podía besar más). La mano de Ginny estaba bajo la remera de Harry. Él la deseaba profundamente, sentía el impulso de arrancarle su abrigo y hacerla suya. Los dos eran el uno para el otro, no pensaban en nada mas sino en sus ansias de tan larga espera, solo soñando con este momento que finalmente se había logrado, ya no había mas discusión sino dos almas entrelazadas con un solo beso. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y ninguno quería parar…

Hasta que un grito los hizo volver a la realidad y ellos se separaron de golpe.

-¿HARRY GINNY, DONDE ESTÁN? EL ALMUERZO ESTÁ LISTO.-Gritó la voz de Hermione.

Harry y Ginny se miraron. Ella fue la primera que habló.

-Vete de aquí. No me vuelvas a hablar. Y olvídate lo que pasó recién.-se acercó y le dio una sonora cachetada.

-¿Me vas a decir que no te gusto?-dijo él con una mueca arrogante.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- Harry se dio cuenta de que se venía su la próxima cachetada y se fue.

Ella se tiró en la cama. Se sintió una estúpida por sucumbir al beso. Se arrepintió. Se odio a sí misma como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. _"Basta. ¡YA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR HARRY POTTER! Voy a pegarte en el lugar que más te duele: herirte tu ego, tu arrogancia. ¿Crees que eres el macho ganador? Te vas a tragar todo lo que dijiste… te voy demostrar que no me pasa nada contigo. No imaginas lo que te espera. Venganza. Dulce y placentera venganza. No vas a volver a jugar conmigo, no otra vez… Ahora me toca divertirme a mí." Planeó Ginny, llena de rencor. _Sin embargo,olió el abrigo de Harry y fue como si volara a la estratosferaLo guardó bajo su almohada y junto a su diario. No pensaba devolvérselo nunca.

Bajó a almorzar rápidamente, no sin antes cambiarse.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con un montón de personas en la cocina: Fred y Angelina; George y Katie; Bill y Fleur con su hijo Tom; Charlie y Natalie; Percy y Penélope con su hijo Rufus; su madre y su padre; Ron y Hermione con Rose; y por último… Harry y August.

Evidentemente sobraba uno de los dos para que las parejas sean equitativas. Fred y George miraban con ganas de reírse del triángulo amoroso, pero no se atrevieron a bromear. Ginny se sorprendió de que no hayan escuchado los gritos de su pleito con Harry.

-Hola.-saludó Ginny escuetamente.

-¡Ginny¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Katie.

-Bien gracias… ¿y tú?

-Excelente…-sonrió Ginny.

-Hola, mi vida. ¿No piensas saludarme a mí?-saltó Malfoy. Se paró y le comió la boca delante de todos, Ginny correspondió el beso intensamente. Harry se levantó también, sin darse cuenta. Todos lo miraban por su reacción. Ella se separó y se sentó en la mesa.

-Les presento a mi novio. August Malfoy.- dijo mirando a Katie, Angelina, Fleur y Penélope.-Ellas son las novias de mis hermanos y las madres de mis sobrinos…-se dirigió a Malfoy en este caso.

-Mucho gusto.-sonrió el mismo, haciéndose el galán.

-Es un gusto "conocegte"-dijo Fleur. Las demás levantaron la cabeza sin saludar muy efusivamente.

-Ginny nos habla mucho de ti.-dijo Angelina y Harry la miró.

-¿Si, mi vida?

-Si, "caramelito".-confirmó Ginny haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y nada propia de ella.

August sonrió; parecía contentísimo.-Es que estoy enloquecido con esta pelirroja…-dijo sentando a Ginny sobre sus piernas. Ésta aceptó el gesto, como si fuera el asiento del mismísimo Ministro de la Magia.

Harry estaba muy serio, demasiado a serio.

-Y yo estoy loca por ti, amor.-le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

Harry no deshacía el contacto con los ojos de Ginny, aunque ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Ejem ejem…-interrumpió la melosa situación el señor Weasley.- ¿Qué les parece si servimos el almuerzo?...

Ron no estaba mucho mejor que Harry. Miraba a su hermana sobre las piernas de Malfoy y de su mirada podrían salir chispas. Por su parte, Hermione sonreía porque parecía entender el plan de su amiga. Rose, a pesar de su corta edad tampoco parecía gustarle el rubio, y su carita estaba seria desde los brazos de su madre.

-Ginny, siéntate en una silla.-exigió Ron. Todos lo miraron.

August dijo:-Amor, creo que sería lo mejor… no quiero que tu hermano me mate en medio del almuerzo…-sonrió

Los Weasley rieron para no matarlo.

Cuando el ambiente estuvo más calmo y todos hablaban en grupos, Harry decidió atacar:

-Ginny¿le contaste a tus padres que…-ella lo miró nerviosa. La iba a delatar.-… mañana tenemos una misión juntos?

Malfoy puso cara de _"te odio Potter". _

La pelirroja suspiró de alivio.-No, no les había dicho.-dijo con buen tono. – Tendremos que ir a la fábrica.- informó a sus padres.

Arthur miró a su hija, preocupado.- ¿Eso no será muy peligroso para ti?

-Yo pienso lo mismo.-Terció August.

-Señor Weasley,-dijo Harry con voz de yerno.-no se preocupe, Ginny estará conmigo…

-Yo se cuidarme sola.-dijo entre dientes Ginny.-Aunque me gustaría ir con August…- Malfoy la miró complacido.

-Me quedo "MÁS" tranquilo si estás con Harry.-intervino Ron apoyando soberanamente a su amigo.-No por nada es el mejor Auror de Inglaterra.

-Nosotros pensamos lo mismo.- dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

-Gracias-dijo Harry sonriendo.

August no se quedó quieto en esta especie de _"Guerra Fría"._

-Señores Weasley, esta noche me gustaría pedirles permiso para llevarme a su hija por unas horas.-replico cortésmente.

-¿Ah si¿Dónde irán?-preguntó la señora Weasley

-A ningún lado.-murmuró Harry.

August giró la cabeza y lo miró. -¿Perdón?- dijo como si no hubiese escuchado bien.

Los ojos de los Weasley pasaban como pelotas de tennis a Harry, Ginny y Malfoy.

Ginny intervino antes de que se arme una guerra muggle. –August, esta noche no vamos a poder salir porque…porque…

-Yo necesito a Ginny. Debe ayudarme con un asunto sobre muggles. –Dijo Hermione salvando a su amiga.- August, espero que me entiendas. Es un caso sumamente importante y realmente necesito a Ginny.

Harry hizo unas notas mentales: _"1) Comprarle un regalo realmente caro a Hermione. 2) Declararla mi hermana oficial. 3) Regalarle kilos de galleons." _y una larga lista de atributos.

-¿Tu no eres hija de muggles¿Que no sabrías de los muggles?- preguntó August desconcertado.

-Si, pero ella debe ayudarme. Es un asunto confidencial, no puedo contarte detalles.-mintió Hermione hábilmente.

En ese momento, Harry también pensó en comprarle una casa por las buenas excusas de su amiga.

-Bueno cielo, el fin de semana que viene salimos¿verdad?-retrucó August.

-S-i, esta bien... – contestó nerviosa Ginny. Estaba furiosa con Harry porque la estaba extorsionando. Tampoco creía que no fuese a pegarle a August en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad.

Durante todo el almuerzo, August no paró de hacerle mimos que ella correspondió Le decía cosas al oído y la hacía sonrojar. Ginny estaba incomodísima, pero simulaba disfrutarlos más por su venganza que por otra cosa.

Por otro lado, sabía que esa noche no tendría que hacer nada con él, por lo que se sentía tremendamente aliviada. En ese momento comprendió que Harry la había ayudado. El tenía razón, ella no debía hacer las cosas obligada, ni por compromiso. Eso sería una estupidez. _"Harry me conoce demasiado…" "Y el beso fue… incomparable."_ _"¡NO NO NO NO¡¡¡LA VENGANZA GINEVRA!!!" Se dijo mientras acariciaba a August _Sin embargo estaba ausente de esas caricias. Para ayudarse, recordó cómo ellos habían terminado: Harry le había causado un tremendo dolor hace ocho años, condenándola a un infierno, fugándose con Cho._ "¡Vas a pagarme ese beso! Vas a pagarme cada una de las lágrimas que me hiciste derramar…"_

El almuerzo terminó rápidamente y Ginny se acordó de la carta que le había enviado a Hermione. Ella no había contestado y Hedwig ni siquiera había aparecido. Sintió ganas de hablar con ella para sacarse la duda.

-Hermione,-la llamó mientras todos terminaban el postre.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo y me pones al día con "ese" caso?

La castaña la miró y enseguida supo que el caso tenía que ver con Harry James Potter o August Malfoy y no con los muggles.

-Si, vamos.-suspiró con naturalidad Hermione.

Cuando estuvieron por caminando por las colinas que rodeaban la casa, se sentaron en el pasto. Ginny empezó la conversación abruptamente.

-¿te llego mi mensaje?

-Si.- Hermione estaba nerviosa.

-¿Porque no me respondiste?

-Yo contesté la carta.

-No mientas, tú no…

-No te miento, Ginny.

-¿Realmente me contestaste?

-¡SI!- dijo Hermione, sin mirarla a los ojos. Ginny la notaba rara.

-A mi no me llego. Hedwig nunca regresó.

-Si regresó.-la contradijo Hermione.-Esta en su jaula, en la despensa. La nota llego a tu casa Ginny.

-Hedwig no…-de repente se dio cuenta de todo. Harry la había encontrado y por eso sabía todo.- ¿Qué pusiste en esa carta?

Hermione enrojeció.-Nada, te di unos consejos y algunas opiniones sobre el August.

-Tú viste mi brazo lastimado, anoche ¿verdad?

-Eh… yo… si.-titubeó Hermione.-La carta la tomó Harry¿verdad…?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Escuche la discusión que tuvieron en tu habitación.-confesó Hermione.

-¿¿Qué?? Tú…tú… ¿nos espiaste?

-¡por supuesto que no! Sólo subí al baño y los escuche.

-Hermione, no debiste hacer eso… - la reprendió Ginny

-Deberías darme las gracias.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Ginny anonadada

-Puse _muffliatto _para que no pudieran oírlos. ¡Por Merlín, que manera de Gritar! Pero también fue bueno porque gracias a mí Harry puede defenderte de August. Hedwig tomó una excelente decisión al darle la carta a Harry.

-Si¡excelente¡Perfecto¡Entrométanse todos en la vida de Ginny, no hay problema! – Dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja- ¡Hasta las lechuzas me toman el pelo ahora!

-Fue accidente, Ginny. Nadie planeó esto; pero si pasó, por algo pasó.

-Porque soy una estúpida.- dijo Ginny pensando en el beso.

-Lindo espectáculo montaste recién en el almuerzo… -comentó Hermione.

-No fue un espectáculo, solo estaba siendo cariñosa con mi pareja.

-¡Ja! No me vengas con cuentos.-dijo Hermione.- Tú lo hiciste para vengarte de Harry.

-No me interesa Potter… por mi se puede ir al infierno… Hasta ahora, lo único que me trajo son problemas.

-El único problema que tienes es quererlo.

-¡NO LO QUIERO, HERMIONE!- Gritó Ginny.

-Cálmate. No me condenes por ser la única persona que te dice la verdad. Esa verdad que no puedes reconocer.

-Allá tu, si piensas que esa es mi verdad. Potter me importa un carajo. –dijo Ginny de mal modo.

-Ron estaba furioso. Tus hermanos quieren matarlo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle esa clase de besos adelante tu familia?

-No hay nada de malo; ya saben que estoy con él y si no lo soportan es problema de ellos.

-Lo único que te digo es que Harry lo va a golpear ahora que sabe lo de tu brazo…

-¡¿y me pregunto por quien se enteró?!- ironizó Ginny

-Por culpa de Hedwig.-contestó Hermione.-La lechuza sabía muy bien que la nota era para ti, pero prefirió dársela a Harry.

-Cuando vea a ese repugnante animal, le voy a retorcer el pescuezo y…

-Me gustaría decirte algo acerca de Harry. – la ignoró Hermione.

-Prefería seguir hablando de la lechuza esa. Las últimas conversaciones que tuve con él desde su regreso, hasta ahora fueron insultos. Desagradables.-_"Excepto la última discusión"_

-Ginny, creo que hay algo sobre él que no sabemos. Al escuchar lo que hablaron hace un rato, me di cuenta que él nunca te dejaría por Cho.

-¿Ah no? Pero lo hizo hace ocho años, por si no te enteraste.- dijo Ginny sonriendo amargamente.

-Abre los ojos Ginny. Harry te amaba, estoy segura. No pudo haberte dejado por la idiota de Cho Chang. Estoy segura que hay algo más…

-No quiero seguir escuchando esta teoría absurda para justificar el abandono de Harry. El nunca me amó y debo aceptarlo. Mi futuro está al lado de August.

-Estas cegada por el dolor. No ves el otro lado de la cuestión porque amas demasiado a Harry y ese sufrimiento solamente te lleva a odiarlo y amarlo al mismo tiempo.

-"ENE" "O" "ELE" "O" "A" "EME" "O" NO-LO-AMO.- Deletreó Ginny enojada.

-¡BASTA GINEVRA!-estalló Hermione.- ¿No te das cuenta lo que te dijo? _"No hables de lo que no entiendes"_ Hay alguna razón por la que se alejó de ti y créeme que no es Cho. Lo sé, conozco a Harry.

-Yo también lo conozco y no sabes como fue nuestra ruptura. Fue cruel, me dijo que amaba a Chang.

-El te mintió.-aseguró rotundamente Hermione.- Nunca me creí su versión y menos después de lo que escuché. Hay algo que no nos dijo a todos antes de irse.

-¿Qué¿Qué se dio cuenta que Chang era mejor que yo en la cama?- dijo Ginny con masoquismo.

-No sé que es. Pero voy averiguarlo. Presiento que algo muy fuerte lo alejó de ti.

-Hermione, creo que estás tratando de justificar su actitud. Aunque tampoco puedo culparlo porque no me quería.

-Harry te ama, Ginny. No seas idiota y necia. Te ama, es así de simple. No escuchaste _"Yo no quiero que lo hagas. No quiero"_- le recordó Hermione

-¡Lo dijo porque es un egoísta, quiere tener a todas a sus pies!- dijo testaruda Ginny

-Harry debió contarle a alguien que fue lo que pasó. Alguien, se que alguien podría contarnos.

-Deja ya de fantasear.-la cortó Ginny.- Potter me dejó porque lo nuestro fue una diversión para él. Y no quiero que toquemos este tema nunca más. Por si no te diste cuenta, me duele…- terminó conteniendo las lagrimas. Antes que Hermione pudiera disculparse por su falta de tacto, Ginny corrió a su casa.

Hermione la persiguió, pero mientras caminaba también trabajaba su cerebro privilegiado. _"Yo voy averiguar este misterio. Lo se. Harry no va contármelo nunca, pero yo se que hay algo más."_

_--_

Nota de la autora: Si hay algo que me gustó de este capítulo es la conversacion de Ginny y Hermione al final. Ginny queriendo matar a Hedwig!!! jajajaj Y Harry el descarado le dice que le gustaría que lo caze desnudo!!! jajajaja A mi me gustaría, a quien no??? jajajajaj :P Diganme que les pareció ese BESO!! AHHHHH yo quiero uno así de HARRY JAJAJA!!

Bueno los dejo... Banquen para el Cap 10! Necesito pensarlo!!! Si???

Un besito enorme.

Mil gracias a todos.

Saludos,

Joanne.


	10. Bonnie

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Aqui me tienen, actualizando el fic. _**

**_Gracias por los reviews! me encantaron! _**

**_anatripotter (quiero capitulo 16 d Amor por contrato!!!)_****_Wiccancat , francesca85, ginnythelittleweasly, lunatipola, lira21, Giggy22 (del foro), Rochis, Boggarts Girls, Charlita Potter, dianacrr, CaroliPotter, Will Potter, Reyna Weasley , Girl y a tatis que puso la historia en favoritos._**

**_Rochis: Ginny es testaruda porque Harry no apareció ni mostro interes en 8 años! Inevitable. Creo que si a mi me patean asi, ni en broma podría creer que esa persona me sigue amando, dudaría que alguna vez me amó.!!! jjejejej_**

**_FATTY73: no se que haría sin tu ayuda... !!! GRACIAS POR LA EDICION, COMO SIEMPRE EXCELENTE!!! TE QUIERO AMIGA!!_**

**_gracias a todosss por los reviews! Y GRACIAS A TI ( O A VOS) POR SI LA ESTAS LEYENDO EN ESTE MOMENTO... DEJAME UN REVIEWS!_**

**_Aca les dejo el capitulo 10! Realmente revelador!_**

**_A Rochis y todo su club antiMalfoy le va a ENCANTARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJ_**

**_Lo dejo, Descúbranlo por ustedes Mismos!_**

**_Un saludo_**

**_Joanne._**

**Capitulo 10 : "Bonnie"**

El lunes a la mañana Harry llegó temprano al ministerio. Sin dudas tenía un propósito que cumplir: matar a August Malfoy. No cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Ginny; a decir verdad, la cumpliría a medias, porque decidió no contarle nada a Ron. Sentía ganas de estrangularlo sin ninguna ayuda. Más tarde tendría la misión con Ginny, por lo que aprovecharía para restregárselo en la cara. Lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Recorría las oficinas, hasta que dio con la de Malfoy. Estaba cerrada. Sin embargo, con un simple hechizo logró abrirla. No pudo con _Alohomora_, pero sí con uno no verbal. No por nada Harry era el mejor Auror de Inglaterra. (Y el mas sexy, por cierto)

Se sentó en la silla de Malfoy para sorprenderlo. No desaprovechó la oportunidad de revisar los cajones del rubio. Era tentador. Quizás además de matarlo, podría denunciarlo si andaba en cosas raras.

Abrió el primer cajón. Lo primero que encontró, le gustó demasiado. Un foto de Ginny con un vestido negro y sonriendo. Era un vestido demasiado provocador. _"Me las vas a pagar, Ginny. ¿Cómo se te ocurre vestirte así?" _Enseguida se acordó del beso. No supo qué hubiera pasado sí el grito de Hermione no los hubiera detenido; creía que hubiera terminado haciéndole el amor. Cuando la veía, se la imaginaba en el sofá, entre sus brazos. La deseaba tanto hasta morir. Ese contacto con su boca había sido el renacer de la misma adicción. _"Ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome. La deseo demasiado. Pero no puedo, no puedo…"_ Se guardó la foto, con dejo de resentimiento porque Malfoy la hubiera tenido. _"Hasta el día de hoy." Sonrió con satisfacción el pelinegro._

De repente alguien abrió la puerta. ¿Quien más podía ser? Malfoy entró y lo vio sentado en su sillón.

-¿Qué carajo haces aquí, Potter?

-Te estaba esperando.-contestó él sin inmutarse ni levantarse de su asiento.

-Te recuerdo que esta es mi oficina, por lo que me gustaría que te levant…

-A mi me importa un bledo donde estoy sentado. Me vas a escuchar.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-A ti que te pasa, mal nacido. ¿Últimamente soñaste con que yo te había matado? Realmente lo pensaste¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo Harry

-¿Que mierda te pasa Potter?

Harry se levantó de su asiento. Se acercó a él y lo tomo de su camisa, golpeándolo fuertemente contra la pared.

-¡CUANDO TE ATREVISTE A PENSAR QUE PODRIAS PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA!

-¡SUELTAME POTTER! – Rugió Malfoy

- ¿ACASO LA SOLTASTE A ELLA CUANDO TE LO PIDIÓ? ERES UN MAL NACIDO, NO PUEDES CON LOS HOMBRES Y TE LA AGARRAS CON LAS MUJERES…

-DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO…-August hablaba entrecortadamente.

- ¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO¿TU VISTE COMO LE DEJASTE EL BRAZO?

-…-Malfoy no supo que contestar.

-ASI TE VOY A DEJAR EL ALMA YO… -le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz, que comenzó a sangrar. Malfoy cayó al piso de espaldas.- NO ME DIGAS QUE TE VAS A DESMAYAR OTRA VEZ… ¡¡¡NO SEAS MARICÓN¿TUVISTE LOS HUEVOS BIEN PUESTOS PARA PEGARLE?

Malfoy seguía sin poder hablar. Harry estaba rojo de furia. Lo tomó de nuevo y le golpeó su cabeza contra la pared. Gimió.

-¿¿TANTO TE DUELE ESO¿TE VAS A DEJAR AMEDRENTAR POR ESO?

-TU LA DEJASTE Y AHORA ESTAS ARREPENTIDO…

-NO PIENSO HABLAR DE ESE TEMA CONTIGO… -Gritó Harry.- ¿Por qué NO ME GOLPEAS A MI? ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA…-¡Bum! De nuevo, La espalda de Malfoy contra la pared y gemidos de dolor por parte de él.-NO SABES LAS GANAS QUE TENGO DE MATARTE…

-¿Y PORQUE NO LO HACES, POTTER?-logró decir Malfoy

-PORQUE LE PROMETÍ A GINNY QUE NO LO HARIA…

-¿ELLA TE CONTÓ QUE…?

-ELLA NO ME DIJO NADA… ¿PIENSAS VENGARTE CON ELLA PORQUE ME ENTERÉ? NI SIQUIERA LO ADMITIÓ.-mintió Harry.- PERO TENÉ BIEN EN CUENTA QUE SIEMPRE TERMINO SABIENDOLO TODO…

Malfoy se lo sacó de encima de un golpe Brusco.

-¡POTTER, NO TE METAS MAS ENTRE GINNY Y YO!

-ESCÚCHAME BIEN: SI LE VUELVES A TOCAR UN SOLO PELO, TE VOY A TENER QUE MATAR. TEN POR SEGURO QUE ME ENTERO. Y TAMPOCO LA PRESIONES SI NO QUIERE ACOSTARSE CONTIGO…

-GINNY Y YO TENEMOS INTIMIDAD POTTER…-mintió Malfoy.

Harry se abalanzó contra el y le pegó un puñetazo en el pómulo. Malfoy volvió a caer.

-¡¡¡ESO ES UNA MENTIRA!!! Y TÚ LO SABES BIEN. SI LA FUERZAS A HACER LO QUE TÚ QUIERES, TE MATO… TE MATO CON UNAS GANAS QUE NO TE IMAGINAS… ENTIENDE QUE NO ES FACIL ENAMORARSE DE TI… ERES DESAGRADABLE…

-GINNY ES MI NOVIA Y…

-SI, ES TU NOVIA.-admitió Harry.- Y PRONTO SERÁ TU VIUDA SI NO LA RESPETAS…

-¡GINNY ME AM…!

-VAS A ESTAR VIGILADO…-vociferó Harry y agitó su pierna hacia atrás cuando…

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Kinsgley entró para ver ese panorama de guerra: Malfoy sangrando por la nariz en el piso y Harry a punto de darle una patada en el estómago.

-¿Que demonios está pasando aquí?... ¡HARRY NO!- Sujetó a Harry justo a tiempo para evitar la patada.

-Ya está, ya está… -dijo el ojiverde, respirando entrecortado…-Solo… solo… ajustaba diferencias de criterios con el señor Malfoy.

-¡Diablos¡Luego hablaremos de esto!-dijo mirando a Harry y a Malfoy, que escupía sangre en el piso.-Harry, debes ir a la misión ya mismo. Weasley te espera en tu oficina.

-Perfecto.-dijo contento Harry y se acercó a la puerta.-Malfoy, no te preocupes. Yo te la cuido.-sonrió triunfante antes de salir.

Llegó a su oficina y la encontró sentada. Cuando lo vio, le arrojó una mirada de asco. Harry se estremeció.

-Gin, vine porque…

-Ya se porque estas aquí.-lo atajó ella fríamente.-Y no me llames Gin. Para ti, soy Weasley.

-¿Qué te pasa? Creí que habíamos hecho una tregua.

-La tregua terminó ayer. No me interesa llevarme bien contigo.

-A mi tampoco. Vamos, señorita Weasley.-dijo Harry tratando de mostrarse indiferente.

-Debemos ir primero a San Mungo; los sanadores están esperándonos para tratar el tema de los hechizos.-informó Ginny

-Muy bien.-respondió Harry.

Se aparecieron en San Mungo. Harry se dirigió a la recepción. Una muchacha rubia que atendía detrás del mostrador, lo miró con interés.

-Hola, preciosa.-saludó Harry galantemente. Ginny resopló.- Venimos por un asunto del Ministerio de la Magia…

-¿Harry Potter?-murmuró la muchacha. El asintió con seducción.

Ginny interrumpió.-Perdone, pero vinimos a buscar a los sanadores Oliver Tylor y Samuel Smith.

-Ellos se encuentran en el despacho 31, segundo piso.-indicó la rubia.-Harry Potter… es un gustazo conocerlo.

-El mío también…-entonces la rubia le dio un papel con su teléfono. Ginny estaba ardiendo de celos.

-Vamos, Potter.-le espetó la pelirroja.

-¿Celosa, Weasley?

-¡Eso quisieras!

Harry iba a replicar pero llegaron al consultorio de los sanadores. Tocaron la puerta y un hombre con cabellera rubia, que no tendría más de 27 años los atendió con gesto amable.

-Hola. Me imagino que ustedes son los enviados del ministerio.

-Si.- respondió Harry. - Harry Potter.-le extendió la mano y el hombre la tomó.

-Samuel Smith. ¡Es un placer conocer al niño que vivió! – Exclamó contentísimo.-Y, por supuesto, a la novia del niño que vivió…

-Merlín me libre y me guarde…-murmuró Ginny muy despacio.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Samuel.

-Ella no es mi novia.-dijo Harry, muy a su pesar.

-Oh. Hacen muy linda pareja. –comentó el sanador. Harry sonrió;

Ginny lo miró mal.-No somos de la misma opinión, señor Smith. Me gustan los rubios.

Smith se puso colorado.-Eh… bueno a mi las pelirrojas…-Ginny lo miró coquetamente.

-Vinimos a hablar sobre los incidentes y los daños producidos a los muggles en la fábrica.-cortó Harry.

-Si, tomen asiento por favor.-dijo Smith

-que daños sufrieron los muggles? – preguntó Ginny

-Fueron afectados por hechizos potentes de magia negra.-informó Smith.-Ellos sufrieron varios ataque para borrarles la memoria. Al parecer, la mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrangue está atrás de esto. Y su plan fue todo un éxito, porque lograron fabricar miles de Galleons con esas máquinas.

-¿nadie distingue el dinero real del dinero falso? – preguntó Harry decepcionado.

-Al parecer, no.-contestó Smith.- La verdad que hemos tomado uno de cada uno para compararlos y no hay caso…solo los gnomos de Grigotts notan la diferencia…

-Vaya, los muggles si que son ingeniosos.-comentó Ginny.- ¿ellos no vieron nada sospechoso?

-La verdad, es difícil interrogarlos señorita Weasley. Están un poco confundidos por la situación y la tortura que vivieron.

-¿pero no recuerdan nada del ataque?- dijo Harry

-Nosotros no pudimos interrogarlos, para eso están ustedes. Necesitábamos el permiso de su departamento.

-¿No hubo nada en la fábrica?- preguntó Ginny

-Me temo que no. Está destruida. Solo había Galleones y muggles heridos. El clan de Lestrangue no dejó huellas.

-Contamos solamente con la palabra de los muggles…-musitó Harry preocupado.

-Puede que sirva de algo.- opinó Smith.

-Entonces... ¿Podremos hablar con ellos ahora? – Preguntó Ginny curiosa.- Quizás se acuerdan de las caras de los mortífagos y podrían darnos alguna pista…

-Yo pienso igual, Gin.- dijo Harry pensativo.

-Ya te dije que no me digas "Gin", Potter. ¿Es que no escuchas cuando te hablo?- saltó Ginny.

-No seas tan histérica.

-No soy histérica. Te pedí que me trataras como tu compañera de trabajo. Para ti soy Weasley. ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo?

Los ojos del sanador pasaban de Harry a Ginny, anonadados.

-¡BIEN! Weasley, pienso igual que tú. Pero creo que deberías cambiar ese carácter podrí…

-Perdón.-interrumpió Smith.-No puedo perder el tiempo, debo atender a los enfermos. ¿Quieren interrogar a los muggles o no?

-Eh… si, disculpe señor Smith. Es que mi amigo Harry está un poco nervioso.

-Weasley, para ti soy Potter. ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo?- le espetó Harry

-¡OH BASTA!-explotó el sanador. - ¿Saben que parecen ustedes¡UN MATRIMONIO!- Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron y ni se atrevieron a decir palabra.

– Solamente hay una niña con la que pueden hablar, ella es la que está más capacitada de proveer algún tipo de información sobre el incidente. Les pido que tengan algo de tacto y recuerden que ella es muggle y además es pequeña.

-Disculpe, señor Smith, pero estoy perfectamente capacitada para dialogar con los muggles, para eso estudié…

-Por lo visto, tienen muchos problemas para dialogar sin discutir. No se les ocurra una de estas escenas adelante la paciente, porque le director me despedirá. Ah, y ojala aclaren sus sentimientos pronto.- se ofuscó Smith, dejándolos mudos por segunda vez. Dicho esto, los llevó hacia el cuarto de la niña muggle.- Y si no son novios… piensen esa posibilidad… yo creo que se quieren a morir.

Luego se fue dejándolos enfrente de la habitación. Harry y Ginny estaban avergonzados y no se podían ni mirar. Ginny tomó las riendas con su carácter "un poquito ácido"

-Potter, no te atrevas a provocarme delante la niña. Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

-Lo mismo digo, Weasley. – _"ya ajustaré cuentas cuando salgamos" pensó con bronca._

Entraron a la habitación. Había una ambiente excesivamente triste: paredes blancas, cortinas color cremita, pisos de brillosos. Pero demasiada frialdad. A simple vista a Harry y Ginny les pareció que estaba desierta, pero luego vieron a la niña y sus rostros expresaron la máxima pena: estaba acurrucada entre la mesita de luz, apoyando su carita a las rodillas y con la mirada ausente y perdida. No pareció notar la llegada de ellos. Pero también sorprendía el tamaño diminuto de su cuerpecito. No tendría más de 4 o 5 años. Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando la vio. Tenía el pelo castaño y ojos color avellana. Era preciosa. Ginny volteó la mirada a hacia a Harry. Harry se olvidó de repente que venían a interrogarla. La pena que sentía, parecía haberle nublado la vista. Ginny lo vio consternado, así que tomó las riendas de la situación viendo que Harry no podía articular sonido.

Se acercó a la niña con cautela.

–Hola, cielo.-la niña no pareció escucharla. Harry recuperándose pensó que era un testigo demasiado improbable, pero en ese momento no le importaba mucho la información que obtuvieran. El nudo en la garganta se agrandaba cada vez más. Ginny sentía lo mismo, pero tenía mas experiencia así que continuó.- ¿Puedes oírme?- la niña tampoco contestó a esto. Pero Ginny percibió que podía oír porque parpadeó.- ¿Sabías que eres muy bonita?

La niña de repente miró a Harry. El se estremeció al ver los rasguños que tenía en el cuello. Había pensado que estaba ilesa. Ginny lo miró pidiendo colaboración.

Harry estaba desorientado. No tenía idea de cómo empezar, pero intentó algo.-Hola. Es un gusto conocerte. Quiero que sepas que… venimos ayudarte.-le dijo.-Y… a pedirte ayuda también.-se sinceró. Ginny lo alentó con la mirada. La niña no quitaba los ojos de Harry.-Eh… sabemos que fue muy duro todo lo que viviste, pero… nosotros queremos detener a esa gente que te hizo daño.

-Si.-le dijo Ginny con voz maternal, y la niña la miró.-Cariño, sabemos que es difícil lo que te pedimos. Pero tú eres nuestra única salvación… y podremos proteger a dulzuras como tú. Pero necesitamos tu colaboración. ¿Puedes hablar?...

La niña negó.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó Harry.

Ella gesticuló cuatro dedos con su manito. Harry pensó que se derretía de ternura. Ginny contenía las lágrimas.

-¿Sabes que esa es una edad muy hermosa? – Murmuró Ginny.- Quisiera volver a esa edad…

-¿Y para que quieres tener 4 años? – le preguntó desconcertado Harry. Ginny le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza. La niña hizo algo inesperado... largó una leve risita. Ellos se miraron emocionados.

-No le hagas, caso a éste.-le dijo Ginny sonriendo. Luego miró la cama y vio un cartel que decía _"Bonnie",_ sin apellido.- ¿Te llamas Bonnie, verdad?

La niña asintió otra vez.

-Me encanta Bonnie.-dijo sinceramente Harry.-Cuando tenga una hija voy a ponerle tu nombre…

Bonnie y Ginny sonrieron. La pelirroja se imaginó una hija con Harry en un futuro lejano, luego se dio cuenta que era imposible.

-Yo soy Ginny.- se presentó ella.

-Y yo Harry.- la siguió él. La niña seguía sonriendo, pero evidentemente no quería hablar. Se miraron y entendieron que Bonnie no podía declarar.

-Fue un gusto conocerte.-dijo Ginny.

-Cuídate Bonnie.-la saludó Harry.

Cuando estaban saliendo, escucharon una vocecita.

-Harry… Ginny…

Ellos se dieron vuelta sorprendidos. ¡La niña hablaba!

-¿… volverán?- solo dijo con tristeza.

-Solo si tú lo quieres así.-contestó Harry con ternura.

-Ss-í-dijo Bonnie. Ginny se sintió pésimo. Bonnie era una víctima más de los asesinos que dejó Voldemort.

-Adiós Bonnie…-dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

Salieron de la habitación sin murmurar sonido.

-Pobrecita.-soltó Ginny.

-Si… - coincidió Harry.

Un sanador llegó allí con aire preocupado.

-Buenos días.-saludó.- ¿Acaban de salir de la sala de Bonnie?

-Si.-contestó Harry.-Vinimos a interrogarla por la causa de Bellatrix. ¿Usted es su sanador?

-Si. Oliver Tylor. Bonnie es algo tímida. No creo que hayan logrado nada¿o si?

-No.-dijo Ginny.-Señor¿no saben el apellido de la niña?

-No, ella ha perdido a toda su familia en el ataque. No sabemos quienes son.-dijo afligido el sanador.

-Oh, probecita…-repitió Ginny compungida.

-Si, pensamos en llevarla a un orfanato muggle después de que se recupere…

-¡NO!- Saltó Harry. El sanador lo miró.- Me parece muy injusto que termine allí.

-Señor Potter, es inevitable. Ella es muggle. Debe quedar a cargo de alguien de su gente…

-Lo sé. Pero ella es la única testigo que tenemos para averiguar que pasó en esa fábrica. De todas maneras, no lo digo por eso… deberían asegurarse que termine en una familia donde la traten bien…

-Harry tiene razón, señor Tylor. – Dijo Ginny.- Ella es crucial para la investigación. Estoy segura que podría colaborar.

-¡Pero si no puede hablar!- soltó Tylor.

-Bonnie puede hacerlo.-contradijo Harry.- Acaba de pedirnos que viniéramos de nuevo.

El sanador quedó impresionado.- ¡wow! Eso es una buena noticia… se ve que hicieron un buen efecto en ella…

-Solo necesitaba un poco de amor.-dijo fríamente Ginny.- Esta sola en ese cuarto tan horrendo…

-Disculpe señorita, pero en San Mungo atendemos muy bien a los pacientes.

-Yo no veo eso. Estamos hablando de una niña de 4 años que acaba de perder a su familia… ¿no le parece que debería estar acompañada?... Es una niña indefensa y está sola en el mundo…- le dijo Harry en un tono bastante prepotente.

-Yo… er… Es decir… creo que si ustedes la necesitan para su declaración, también deberían ayudarla. Es que en San Mungo no ponemos acompañantes, de eso se encargan los familiares de los enfermos y heridos… pero en este caso, ustedes saben…- se excusó incomodo Tylor.

-Muy bien.-dijo Ginny.-Vendremos a visitarla seguido, señor… Creo que podremos ayudarla¿no Harry?

-Eh…-Harry pensaba en lo que se estaban metiendo…-Si, estaría bien.-terminó incómodo.

-Genial.-dijo sonriente el sanador.-Entonces los espero mañana a la misma hora…

Harry y Ginny, salieron de San Mungo caminando por una plaza.

-Debemos ayudar a Bonnie.-dijo Ginny

-¿Te diste cuenta que entramos en un compromiso muy grande?

-Será mutuo. Ella nos ayudará y nosotros la ayudaremos.

-Eso suena bien… esperemos que tenga información sobre lo que pasó…

-¿es lo único que te importa Potter?

-Ginny, debemos averiguar que le hizo Lestrangue!

-Si¡pero eso no significa que utilicemos a la niña sin que nos importe su bienestar!

-Nadie dijo eso. Pero no podremos ocuparnos de su tratamiento…

-Eres desagradable.-escupió Ginny molesta.

-Tú eres patética. Estas así conmigo porque te gusto el beso¿no?

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME HABLARAS DE ESO!- Gritó Ginny.

-¡TU CORRESPONDISTE EL BESO!-recriminó Harry

-¿Quieres saber porque lo correspondí?

-Porque te gusto.- le contesto con Arrogancia Harry.

-NO¡PORQUE ME IMAGINE A AUGUST BESÁNDOME!-Eso fue Golpe duro y bajo para Harry _(punto para Ginny)_

-ESO ES UNA MENTIRA…

-Poco me importa lo que pienses Potter… ¿estás convencido de que me gustas? Eres un cínico y un creído…

-Y tú eres una loca que sale con un Mortífago…-acusó Harry (_punto para Harry)_

-ANTES DE HABLAR DE MI NOVIO, CIERRA LA BOCA…

-Tú novio, el golpeador…

-Sin embargo, besa mucho mejor que tú. ¡MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU! – Replicó Ginny. _(Otro punto para Ginny)_

-LO MISMO DIGO… ¡TODAS CON LAS QUE ESTUVE FUERON MEJORES QUE TÚ!-La golpeada fue Ginny en este momento _(otro punto para Harry)_

_-_NO ME INTERESA QUIEN TE HAYA BESADO, POTTER… DÉJAME HACER MI VIDA Y NO AMENAZES MÁS CON CONTARLE A MIS HERMANOS MIS COSAS…

-¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS! SI TANTO QUIERES ESTAR CON EL… SI TANTO TE GUSTA… ¡PUES VE!

-SI, ME MUERO DE GANAS DE ESTAR CON AUGUST… LO DESEO ARDIENTEMENTE.-Mintió Ginny _(Gana Ginny 3 a 2)_

-SIN EMBARGO¡NO TUVISTE REPAROS PARA COQUETEARLE AL SANADOR!

-YO NO HIZE NADA CON ESE SANADOR…

-TE GUSTO SMITH Y LE COQUETEASTE¡NO TE HAGAS LA DESENTENDIDA AHORA!

-¡TU LE PEDISTE EL TELÉFONO A LA RUBIA ESA!

-QUEDASTE LOQUITA POR SMITH… ¡SE NOTA QUE QUIERES A MALFOY!

-¡SI ME GUSTARA SMITH ES ASUNTO MIO!

-¿SABES QUE PIENSO DE TI?

-ME RESBALA LO QUE TU PIEN…

-TE LO VOY A DECIR DE TODAS FORMAS… ¡ERES UNA CUALQUIERA!- Harry se pasó de la raya.

¡PLAF!

-¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN LO QUE ME QUEDE DE VIDA!-sollozó Ginny.

Antes de que Harry pudiera pedir disculpas, Ginny desapareció.

_(Ganó Ginny 5 a 2 ¡Las cachetadas suma punto extra!)_

----------------------------------

_Muy lejos de allí y unas horas mas tarde…_

Silencio absoluto. Había un tremendo olor a humedad en aquella casa. Estaba destruida: muebles rotos, cortinas quemadas, trozos de cuadros esparcidos por todo el lugar. El sofá estaba desvencijado y agujereado; había botellas y basura sobre él. La ventana del comedor dejaba entrar la luz de la luna llena, cómo el único resplandor que esclarecía el ambiente siniestro del lugar. El reloj marcó la medianoche como el único vestigio de sonido. Un hombre salió de la cocina. Era calvo, con los ojos acuosos y de baja estatura. Su mirada expresaba un temor y una evidente cobardía. Miró el reloj y luego a la puerta. Como si hubiera sabido lo que iba a ocurrir, la puerta cayó al piso y el asustadizo hombre gritó. Una mujer de pelo negro, se apareció con la varita en alto. Su mirada expresaba una tremenda decepción. Recorrió la casa con la vista y discernió al único habitante de ella.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Colagusano.

-Se-eñora, yo he… estado desde temprano p-par-a la re-unió-n…-logró decir Colagusano

-No me interesa la agenda personal de una rata inmunda.-dijo con asco.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Ell-os no-o han lle-llega-do-do- tartamudeó el hombre.

En ese momento, cinco varitas asomaron desde la puerta que la mujer acababa de destrozar.

Cinco hombres entraron en silencio.

-Siéntense.-ordenó la mujer al verlos.- Cuéntenme la información que tengan.

Los cinco hombres se miraron temerosos. Ninguno se animaba a hablar. Ella, interpretando su silencio decidió intervenir.

-Comienza tú, Avery.-el hombre la miró resignado.

-No hay ni rastros de lo que pediste. Hemos registrado a todos, ninguno lleva la marca.

-¡Eso es porque son unos inútiles!- se encendió ella.

-Cálmate, Bella.-murmuró la voz de otro de los hombres. Era rubio y de ojos grises.- Necesitamos contar con los datos justos para dar con el paradero de ese niño.

-Los mensajes de Bane nunca fueron exactos._ Potter_ tampoco conoce toda la información.-razonó Avery.

-Esa sería una ventaja si supiéramos lo que él no.-musitó Bellatrix

-No podemos descontar a Potter. Tiene que venir de él.-dijo otro de los hombres.

-Esa teoría está descartada.-replicó Avery-Harry Potter está solo. Como dije antes, él está al tanto de todo.

-¡Me cuesta creer que Potter pudiera colaborar con nuestra causa! La persona que buscamos no puede ser hijo de él.-explotó Lucius Malfoy.

-Sin embargo Lucius, uno de los espías que te ayudaron a escapar te contaron sobre el amor que siente Potter por la traidora.

-Él no tiene nada que ver con ella. Jamás la expondría; la dejó hace ocho años por esto. A pesar de eso creo que aún la ama-contestó Lucius con repulsión, como si amar fuese la cosa más vil del planeta.

-¿Qué te asegura que eso sea cierto¡No podemos arriesgarnos a perder de nuevo!

-Lo sé y punto. Tengo mis contactos.-dijo Malfoy enigmáticamente.

-Quizás ese niño aún no exista.- vaticinó otro sujeto.

-Eso podría ser probable, Nott.-dijo Bellatrix

-Yo creo que no podemos olvidarnos de los amigos de Potter. De acuerdo con…-Nott se interrumpió para no hablar demasiado, ya que Bellatrix les exigía absoluta discreción.- Quiero decir que Potter no destruyó solo al Señor de las Tinieblas.

-¿Te refieres a la sangre impura y a su amigo?- Nott asintió.

-Yo no creo eso. Tiene que ser de sangre pura.-opinó Malfoy

-Hasta ahora nuestros planes con las familias de renombre han sido fracasos estrepitosos.-recordó Avery, ofuscado.

-Pero tenemos la ventaja; esos niños serán nuestro ejército.-afirmó Bellatrix con convicción.- Y yo misma encontraré al más importante.

-¡Insisto: Potter tiene que ver en esto!-dijo Carrow

-Si.-coincidió Bellatrix.-Recordemos que no sabemos el tiempo exacto. Creo que el momento está por llegar y pronto podremos dar con ése niño.

-No va a ser tan fácil. Si _ella_ es la persona indicada sabemos que…

-Será muy fácil. Recurriremos al plan B. Mismas condiciones.-resolvió Bellatrix.-Lucius, será crucial tu colaboración. Tenemos que hacer que Potter se convenza de lo que le contó Dumbledore hace ocho años, fue improbable. Nosotros nos encargaremos de que se cumpla al pie de la letra.-terminó sin especificar Bellatrix. Aún así, todos parecieron entender de qué hablaba.

-Será difícil sacarle a Potter la idea de la cabeza. Ese complejo de héroe lo domina. Jamás pondría en riesgo la vida de la traidora.

-Si, pero el corazón tira. Así son los débiles.-sentenció Bellatrix con triunfo.-Lucius¿tú estás dispuesto?

-Tengo la carta. Le llegará cuanto antes… y creo que no notará la diferencia.-sonrió con malicia el rubio.

Bellatrix asintió. Luego se levantó, dando a entender que la reunión había concluido.

Todos abandonaron la casa, que quedó en penumbra como hacía treinta minutos atrás.

-

**Nota de la autora: ¡Sin Comentarios sobre la última escena! **

**Me encantó la cachetada a Harry, se la merecía por ordinarioo! jajaja Brava la pelirroja, no?? jajaja :P Ya veremos como sigue. Malfoy la ligo. jaja y bue, era d esperarse.**

Saludos a todos.

GRACIAS POR LEERME!

Joanne Marilyn Potter.


	11. Bajo el mismo techo

**_Holis a todos! espero que anden bien! Yo aca ando, actualizando...!!! jejeje Tard un poquito mas pero bueno espero que me entiendan. Igual fue menos que una semana :P_**

_**anatripotter, Wiccancat , francesca85, Mirrchuus, ginnythelittleweasly, lunatipola, lira21, Giggy22 (del foro), Rochis, Charlita Potter, dianacrr, CaroliPotter, Will Potter, RPP (Lu & Lalis mis Reynas! las adoroooooo!!!!)**_

_**y COMO SIEMPRE, GRACIAS FATTY POR SER INCONDICIONAL EN LA CORRECCIÓN DE LOS CAPIS Y POR FORMAR PARTE DE MI FIC! sin vos él no sería lo mismo! Pero sobre todo Gracias por ser MI AMIS!!! TE KIERO MUCHO!!! SABELO! **_

_**Solo un renglón más con respecto al Cap: Las dudas sobre la razón por la que Harry la dejó se terminarán de aclarar en los proximos capitulos, tengan paciencia!! se los ruego. LES JURO QUE NO TARDO EN POSTEAR!!! (igual todos los capis aportarán datos.)**_

_**Espero que les guste! Dejen su opinión sigo necesitandola.!!**_

_**Saludos, Joanne.**_

**_---------------------_**

**Capitulo 11: Bajo el mismo techo**

_Cuatro días después_

Hermione estaba sentada en la cocina de su casa con aire pensativo. Su cabeza no paraba de trabajar luego de la conversación con Ginny. Quería saber cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que Harry partió a Australia hace ocho años, dejándolo todo atrás, inclusive su felicidad, la felicidad que había planeado con Ginny. Estaba convencida de que Cho Chang no tenía nada que ver con eso, Harry se preocupaba por Ginny, estaba celoso de Malfoy, la protegía… Incluso le dio una golpiza tremenda en su propia oficina después de enterarse por su propia carta que él la había lastimado. _"pero entonces¿Por qué la dejó¿Cuál fue la razón? Ah, Harry ¿Por qué eres tan difícil, hermano? No te puedo sacar ni una palabra sobre el tema. Siempre me esquiva porque sabe que sospecho, se da cuenta que noto que oculta algo. Si tan solo pudiera entrar en tu mente y escarbarla para encontrar que pasó. Si Dumbledore estuviera aquí… ¡Dumbledore¡Harry habló con Dumbledore después de la batalla…!"_ pensó Hermione. "_pero él esta muerto, no podría preguntarle nada…" _se desanimó la castaña. Miraba el vapor que emanaba su taza de té y no se dio cuenta que Ron entró en la cocina y la miraba extrañado.

-'Mione…Amor, creo que debemos comprarle a Rose su traje de cazadora…-pero su esposa no parecía oírlo.- ¡Amor! Hermione!

Ella se sobresaltó.- ¡Cielo! Perdona, no te escuche…

-¿en que piensas?

-Nada yo solo…

-¡Hace días que estás así¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy cansada.-mintió Hermione.

-Me parece raro porque recién te levantas; no me gusta que me mientas…

-No te miento, Ron.

-¡Entonces dime la verdad ahora!

Hermione lo miró.-Pensaba en Harry.

-¿Que hizo ahora?- preguntó Ron alzando las cejas.

-Es que…quisiera saber porque el… se fue hace ocho años.

Ron cambió su semblante de repente.-Sabes bien que ese es un tema que no quiere hablar. Yo lo intenté millones de veces.

-Quiero saber la verdad.

-Creo que no deberíamos meternos, si el decidió irse con Chang…

-Vamos Ron, Harry nunca estuvo enamorado de Cho.

-No lo sé.

-¿Tú no sientes que hay algo que no nos dijo antes de irse?

-Si.-contestó Ron.- Y por esa razón pasé por alto que le rompiera el corazón a mi hermana.

-Harry ama a Ginny.-aseguró Hermione.

-Disiento de eso. Él la dejó, se ve que había algo más importante…

-Aún así, el la ama.

-No se que te hace pensar eso…

-Oye, cariño… tú no sabes si él tenía alguien, algún amigo de confianza a quien podría haberle contado que pasó…

-No. Harry fue siempre muy reservado con eso. –Contestó Ron.- Aunque…

-¿Qué?

-Harry tuvo una gran amiga en Australia.

Hermione sonrió.-Tuvo varias… y ha estado con todas…

-Si, pero creo que ella es su amiga y nada más; una especie de hermana.

Hermione alzó las cejas. -¿Ah si? Lo escucho y no lo creo. ¿Quién es?

-Su secretaria. Se llama… Nadina… Nadia… no sé, no lo recuerdo.

-¿Piensas que Harry podría haberle contado la razón de su partida a ella?

-Podría ser.-opinó Ron sin mucho interés. Luego miró el reloj y se acercó a su esposa y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Ron… ahora no… debo irme al ministerio urgente…-dijo ella tratando de no caer en la tentación.

-Amor… te deseo tanto… Vamos, queda media hora y solo tienes que aparecerte…-dijo Ron con la voz excitada.

-Ahh, yo… tam…mbién t-te… de…seo… -dijo entrecortada Hermione y le correspondió el beso introduciéndole la lengua. Se sentó sobre él con las piernas abiertas y arqueó su espalda para que Ron le besara el cuello.- Per… debo… irme… amor…

-No… quédate aquí…- musitó Ron hecho un león.

Hermione se levantó de repente.-Esta noche si, cuando Rose de duerma… ¿si cielo?

-Te amo… a ti y a Rose… no se que haría sin ustedes.

-Yo te amo más…

-No, yo más, muchísimo más…

-Caramelito yo te amé desde siempre… ¿no lo recuerdas? Desde que te ví en el tren…-dijo Ron con dulzura

-Y yo también… - lo besó.- te amo, porque eres…-lo hizo de nuevo- hermoso…sexy… perfecto…

-Yo te amo… porque eres…-la besó también mientras ella sonreía.- completamente… irresistible…-otro beso- y además porque…

Pero una vocecita los interrumpió desde la puerta de la cocina.

-"Mammaá"…-ellos se separaron y sonrieron a ver a Rose con un pequeño bate de quidditch y la Snitch en la mano. Tenía dos trencitas y era adorable.

-Hola hermosa.-le dijo su padre sonriendo y la cargó en sus brazos.- Así que sigues con esa horrorosa Snitch de tu padrino…

-Ah, tu igual que Ginny. Mejor se la llevo a Tonks que la tiene que cuidar… Ya sabes, con su embarazo.

-Remus salta en una pata.-comentó Ron sonriendo.

-Mañana festejaremos nuestro aniversario en tu casa. Ahora, me voy, amor… te amo…

-Yo más… y a ti también Rosie. Y por supuesto que no me olvido de la fiesta..

-Eso lo discutiremos después.- dijo Hermione apurada.

-¿Que discutiremos? – preguntó Ron desconcertado

-Quien ama más a quien… -se acercó a él.-…te lo demostraré con pelos y señales.

Y desapareció con Rose en los brazos. Ron se tomó la cabeza y saltaba. El pelirrojo estaba enamoradísimo.

Hermione además de pensar en la noche que tendría con Ron… _"tendré que hablar con esa tal secretaria, debo saber que pasó… por Ginny debo hacerlo…"_

--

Harry estaba sentado en su estudio, en el Valle de Godric. Tenía el semblante completamente alicaído: ojeras, palidez y una tristeza que transmitían sus ojos verdes con la que parecía no poder seguir… Se sentía una basura. Le había dicho a Ginny cosas horribles, cosas que nunca pensaría de ella, se había dejado llevar por esos celos que le quemaban las entrañas. No soportaba pensar que realmente Ginny deseaba a Malfoy como hombre. La idea de que Malfoy, la toque, la bese, recorra su piel, como antes lo hizo él… le hacía tener ganas de llorar, de morirse, no sin antes matar a ese desgraciado.

Luego le venían fuertes impulsos de secuestrarla, de llevársela lejos y volver a hacerla su mujer, su Ginny. Imaginaba que su última conversación con Dumbledore era una vulgar mentira… que haberla dejado solo sea una pesadilla…Pero sabía que eso no podía ser, que todo el dolor era demasiado real para subsistir. Y comenzaba a sentir que Ginny realmente quería a Malfoy, que quería pasar sus días al lado de ese maldito… tenía que admitir que Malfoy era un rival duro, porque complacía a Ginny en todo lo que ella quería. Había tenido que soportar los últimos días viéndola besarse en las oficinas del ministerio, tragándose su culpa, su desasosiego y la impotencia de no poder arrancársela de los brazos de ese mal nacido… Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima recorrió su pálido rostro y mojó los documentos que en vano había intentado leer esa mañana. La cercanía de Ginny había destruido toda la coraza que había puesto, sus defensas habían sucumbido a aquel falso olvido que inventó para sobrevivir al infierno de seguir su vida sin ella… como si tuviera algún sentido respirar… y lo que más le dolía era saber que ella sí había superado esa etapa, que lo había olvidado, que ya no soñaba con aquellos días del pasado. Las lágrimas no se negaban a salir, el estaba sólo y hacía exactamente ocho años que endureció su corazón para no llorar, pero llegó al punto límite de sentirse derrumbado y derrotado. Las escenas de la última semana vivida eran una persecución en su interior. El recuerdo de ese beso… Ginny encima de él mojándolo… y después sonriendo con harina en su cara. El décimo quinto cumpleaños, el aroma floral sobre el sillón, su cuerpo transpirando… sus caricias… su sensación… su nombre… Harry de repente abrió el cajón de su escritorio y tomó su fotografía… la acarició con el dedo. Tenía la necesidad de contarle a alguien el dolor que lo estaba derrotando, y decidió hacer lo mismo que Ginny hacía cuando se sentía así: escribir. Una lágrima rozó la imagen de Ginny… _"Ginny… ese Nombre… Tu nombre_". Sin más, la dio vuelta y tomando su pluma, comenzó a escribir.

_(//)Tu nombre es mi dulce castigo_

_Mi sangre, mi droga y Rubí._

_Mi parte de ti, mi destino,_

_**tu nombre me sabe a Jazmín** _

_Y solo así es que trato de contarte todo ésto que siento  
Es así que estoy adormecido en el mar de la ilusión  
Solo así todo vale y todo se termina  
Todo se termina  
Todo menos TU_

_Todo se termina  
Todo menos TU_

_Y es así que trato de encontrarte por nuevos caminos  
Es así que en tu nombre hago rimas para ser feliz  
Solo así todo vale y todo se termina_

_Todo se termina  
Todo menos TU_

_Todo se termina  
Todo menos TU..._

Cuando terminó solo puso… _"Harry, Abril 2004"_ Mientras releía lo que había escrito y se dio cuenta que la amaba demasiado, ya no podía negárselo más. Debía afrontar la verdad que su corazón palpitaba al verla, al verla lejos, al sentirla perdida, al tenerla cerca también, cuando se llevaban bien, cuando discutían o se insultaban; la amaba en todo momento. Y no lo podía evitar… a pesar del resentimiento que le tenía por besarse con Malfoy, la amaba, como nunca había querido antes en su vida. "Ginny es hermosa…sería imposible no quererla. Esos ojos. Esas curvas, ese cuerpo de mujer… me vuelve loco… "

De repente, tocaron la puerta del estudio. Harry escondió la foto en cualquier cajón con nerviosismo. Luego dijo "Adelante".

Era Dobby. Sostenía una agenda.

-Harry Potter, señor, Dobby vino a recordarle que usted tiene una cita de trabajo con la señorita Weasley.

-¡Oh!- se quejó Harry mirando su reloj- ¡Casi lo olvido! Tenemos que ir a ver a Bonnie…

Gracias Dobby, estoy llegando tarde…

-Últimamente el señor está un poco distraído. Dobby se pregunta si puede ayudarlo en algo.

-Dobby, recordándome mis citas ya me estas haciendo un gran favor.

El elfo se puso radiante de felicidad.- Dobby nunca había sido tan feliz como lo es ahora, sirviéndole a Harry Potter.

-Gracias Dobby. Yo también estoy feliz de que tú seas mi amigo.- contestó Harry. Dobby se emocionó.- No se a qué hora llegaré, pero por las dudas prepara la cena…

-Harry Potter le dijo a Dobby que esta noche se celebraría el aniversario de Ronald y Hermione Weasley. También dijo que Dobby iría con usted para ayudar…

-¿Yo dije eso? –dijo confundido Harry. El elfo asintió.-No, Dobby es mañana. Eres mi salvación, tengo la cabeza en cualquier parte. Ahora debo irme, adiós.

Harry desapareció en ese instante, dejando a Dobby cubriéndose las lágrimas por su gran consideración.

No tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con Ginny, a pesar de haberse admitido cuánto la quería. La relación era casi nula desde que salieron de San Mungo. Ginny no iba a perdonárselo nunca y el lo sabía. Lo trataba como si fuese la última basura del mundo. Harry sabía que en parte se lo merecía, por decirle que era una cualquiera, pero ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de la actitud de la pelirroja. El nunca replicaba y simplemente le hablaba lo necesario, para no empeorar la situación. Aunque quería vengarse y cantarle unas cuantas verdades, ese deseo se desvanecía en cuanto la veía: su efecto incomparablemente hipnotizador lo dejaba sin fuerzas para pelear.

Por otra parte, en los últimos días, habían estado mucho tiempo juntos. Bonnie se había encariñado muchísimo con ellos y comenzaba a decir más palabras. Sin embargo, delante de los sanadores no se mostraba de esa forma. La niña se sentía a gusto con la compañía de Harry y Ginny. Ellos poco a poco empezaron a pensar que muy pronto ella podría declarar sobre los lamentables sucesos del ataque en la fábrica. Kingsley se impacientó bastante cuando Harry y Ginny le contaron que las declaraciones iban a llevar su tiempo. Harry, que tenía una leve idea de las intenciones de Bellatrix, no quiso comentar el tema, ya que su jefe lo presionaba para que hable. Era un tema que no quería hablar con nadie.

Llegó a San Mungo y vio a la rubia recepcionista de hacía cuatro días. Había logrado evitarla los días anteriores ya que Harry no la había llamado, por lo que se sintió un poco incómodo.

Quiso pasar desapercibido una vez más, e ir a esperar a Ginny en otro lugar, pero antes que pudiese actuar, la rubia lo llamó.

-¡Harry Potter¿Cómo has estado¡No te he visto por aquí en estos días!

Harry se sentía pésimo desde su pelea con Ginny y hasta había abandonado sus relaciones ocasionales.

-He estado ocupado. – Contestó secamente.- ¿y tu?

-Si…yo… ¿Harry, estás bien?- dijo la rubia con comprensión, mirando el aspecto de Harry.

Parecía que no había dormido por una semana. La mujer, examinaba los ojos cansados y rojos del joven.

-Todo en orden. Viniendo a ver a Bonnie…

-Ah, si. De eso hablan todos aquí, que el gran Harry Potter visita una niña…

-¿si? Detesto que hablen todos sobre lo que hago…-confesó Harry, harto de ser el centro de atención.

-Te entiendo, Harry. Debe ser horrible.-dijo la rubia.- Harry, se que no somos amigos ni nada pero… no te noto nada bien.

-Mi elfo doméstico también esta preocupado.-dijo Harry, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.- Lo que pasa es que el trabajo…

-Yo no creo que tenga nada que ver con trabajo; más bien parece un mal de amores…

-¿Mal de amores?- dijo Harry y sintió una punzada en el estómago.- No yo, con mal de amores no…

-Hablando de amores...- musitó la rubia, mirando a Ginny que venía por el pasillo.

Harry se volteó y la vio. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre. El pelo recogido con una media cola, mientras otros mechones le adornaban su rostro. Sus ojos color chocolate, resplandecían mientras saludaba a la gente. Todo para Harry ocurría en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo se dejara de contar los minutos, como si el mundo se detuviera cada vez que ella aparecía en su camino… Se había sentido así desde su pelea hacia ya cuatro días atrás…

-Potter… Potter… ¡POTTER!

Harry cayó a la realidad, sin dejar de mirarla. No pudo hablar.

-Potter¿no escuchas cuando te hablo?

-Eh… yo solo…-intentó Harry.

-No me interesa.-cortó Ginny.- Debemos ir a ver a Bonnie, después debo cenar con August.-le restregó en la cara la pelirroja.

-Bien.-dijo Harry alicaído.- Weasley, vamos a ver Bonnie… quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible.

Ginny lo miró y noto el aspecto que tenía. Sintió una profunda pena por tratarlo así y le dieron ganas de llorar. Harry también dirigió su mirada a la de ella, y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los chocolates. Ella vio tristeza, vacío, desconsuelo en aquellos ojos cansados. Harry solamente pensaba cuánto la amaba.

-Vamos¿o no?- preguntó Harry

-… si…-contestó Ginny débilmente.

-Adiós.-le dijo a la rubia, que se dio cuenta como se miraban.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de Bonnie. Entraron y la vieron en su cama. Ella levantó la vista y se le iluminaron sus ojitos al verlos e hizo una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Harry¡Ginny! – Ellos sonrieron ante la alegría de Bonnie. Ella hablaba muy bien últimamente y los rasguños estaban cicatrizando.

-Hola, Bonnie. – le dijo Harry.

-Hola cielo.-dijo Ginny. - ¿Qué hacías?

-Me aburro…-dijo la niña.-Tengo ganas de tomar un helado.

-Seguramente iremos algún día.-le prometió Harry con dulzura.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Bonnie ilusionada.

-Si.-le dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Y Ginny también vendrá¿no?

La pelirroja sonrió.-Por supuesto, Bonnie.

-¿No podemos ir ya mismo?- dijo ella.

-Debes recuperarte primero.-recordó Harry.

-Yo estoy sanita…

-El sanador necesita ver como evolucionas, cariño-informó Ginny

-Es cierto, pero vas mejorando.-siguió Harry.

Bonnie los miró a ambos, curiosa.- ¿Ustedes… son… novios…?

Los aludidos se sonrojaron levemente. Harry fue le primero en contestar.

-No, Bonnie. Ginny y yo solo somos amigos.- _"En realidad, somos como dos extraños"_ pensó luego Harry.

Ginny asintió.

-A mi me gustaría que sean novios…-dijo Bonnie tristemente.- Sería lindo tener papás como ustedes…

Harry y Ginny no sabían que decir.

-Eh… Bonnie… podremos hablar sobre…-Ginny quiso sacar el tema de la fábrica para salir del aprieto, pero Harry intervino.

-Algún día tendrás papás que te cuiden, Bonnie.

-No. Mis papás murieron.- dijo la niña astutamente.- Se ellos no van a volver porque están en el cielo.

-Ellos te cuidan desde allá arriba, aunque no puedan volver.-la consoló Ginny.

-Quisiera que mis nuevos papás sean como ustedes.-repitió Bonnie.- ¿Nunca se van a casar?

Harry y Ginny enrojecieron más que antes. Bonnie era muy pequeña para entender que solo eran amigos.

-No creo que Ginny quiera casarse conmigo…-contestó Harry, sin pensar.

-¿Por qué Ginny no quieres?

Ginny estaba en un callejón sin salida.- Es que Harry y yo… solo… nos queremos como amigos…

-Harry seria un buen papa porque es lindo…-dijo Bonnie dedicándole a Harry una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Ginny sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar… _"¿Lindo? Hermoso, diría yo…"_

-Gracias Bonnie, tu también eres hermosa…-replicó Harry, dándole una caricia en el pelo.

-Harry¿tu crees que Ginny es bonita?- la niña cada vez los incomodaba mas.

-Si. Ginny es como… una princesa.-contestó sinceramente desahogando el impulso de decirle lo que le pasaba.

Ginny lo miró y se puso roja de nuevo. Princesa le decía cuando ellos estaban juntos...

-Ginny, Harry es lindo ¿no? Las viejas lo miran mucho…-esto provocó una carcajada por parte de Harry y Ginny.

-Si, es lindo, Bonnie.-dijo Ginny sin mirarlo y sonriendo.

-Entonces¿Por qué no se casan? – más risas de Harry y Ginny. _"Como si todo fuese tan fácil." Pensaron los dos._

-Bonnie, somos amigos. Los amigos se entienden, se escuchan, se ayudan. Pero no se aman.- trató de explicar Harry

-¿Y algún día se van a amar Ginny y tú ?- _"La amo desde que tengo 16 años"_ pensó Harry

Ginny al no saber que contestar dijo:-Quizás…-Harry notó el pecho hincharse de esperanza.

La pelirroja tomó El Profeta de su cartera. Bellatrix aparecía en la tapa. Bonnie al verla, se asustó y se aferró al brazo de Harry.

-¡Esa mujer¡Esa bruja!-sollozó la niña.

-¿Fue ella, Bonnie? - le preguntó Ginny

-Esa bruja es mala… nos llevó allí y sacó su varita…

-Bonnie ¿tu sabes lo que es una varita?- le preguntó Harry, extrañado que una muggle supiera eso.

-Si, mi papi y mi mami tenían una. Sirve para hacer magia.-le contó la niña. Harry y Ginny se miraron anonadados. ¡La niña pertenecía a su mundo! - Esa mujer mala atacó el lugar de las máquinas donde había hombres y todos estaban llorando.-siguió Bonnie.- ¡no quiero que me haga daño!

-No, Bonnie, estás a salvo aquí, no dejaremos que te pase nada.-dijo Harry abrazándola.

-Calma, cielo. Nosotros vamos a protegerte…

-Ginny abrázame tú también…-pidió la niña. Ella se acercó del otro lado de la cama y la abrazo. El cuerpecito de Bonnie era pequeño y su brazo estaba arriba del de Harry. Comenzó a temblar por el simple contacto. Los ojos de Harry la atravesaban, como si pudieran ver más allá de sus pupilas.

El sanador, interrumpió la cariñosa escena. Ellos soltaron a Bonnie de repente y la niña miró con odio a Smith.

-Disculpen. Señor Potter, señorita Weasley, quería hablar con ustedes…

-Si. Bonnie debemos irnos…

-¿Por qué?

-Tenemos que seguir trabajando, cielo. Hoy nos ayudaste muchísimo. Gracias.-Musitó Ginny con dulzura.

-Cuídate, Bonnie.-saludó Harry.

-Recuerden lo del heladito.-dijo la niña

-Iremos, lo prometí.-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta.

Salieron y Smith estaba afuera, esperándolos.

-Debo hablar con ustedes sobre Bonnie.-dijo el sanador.

-Lo escuchamos.-dijo Harry

-Bonnie no es muggle.-Harry y Ginny se miraron sin sorprenderse. Lo habían notado hace unos segundos.

-Nos dimos cuenta.-dijo Ginny

-Ella fue secuestrada de alguna familia de magos, cuando era pequeña. Aun así, recuerda a sus padres. La culpable de esto fue Lestrangue, que estuvo robando niños en los últimos ocho años, pero la niña logró escapar durante el ataque de la fábrica. Nunca pudimos entender porque había una niña en ese ataque, porque Bonnie era la única.

-Claro…-musitó Harry, comprendiendo mejor la situación.

-Ella acaba de reconocer a Bellatrix por una foto del periódico.-le contó Ginny al sanador.

-Naturalmente, esa mujer esta reclutando los niños. Pero quería hablarles respecto del futuro de Bonnie.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- inquirió Harry

-Bonnie está recuperada; su compañía le hizo bien y no tuvo ninguna secuela del maleficio imperio que sufrió desde pequeña. Tampoco de los golpes que le dieron cuando se negaba a comer. –Harry y Ginny abrieron los ojos muy grandes ante tanta crueldad.

-Eso es una buena noticia.-dijo Ginny.

-Si, le daremos el alta cuanto antes. Pero hay un pequeño problema.- dijo preocupado Smith

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Harry, cada vez más confundido.

-Ella esta sola en el mundo. No sabemos a familia de magos pertenece.

-¿No se puede buscar a algún familiar para que se haga cargo de ella?- propuso Ginny

-Si, publicar su foto en El Profeta para que algún pariente quede a cargo de ella.-dijo Harry y no pudo evitar acordarse de él a la edad de un año y tan solo como Bonnie.

-San Mungo no puede hacer eso con una menor. Es algo que debe decidir el Ministerio. Creo que sería ponerla en peligro, los mortífagos podrían acabar con sus últimos familiares.

Hemos esperado el reclamo de alguien, pero hasta ahora nada. -contestó Smith

-¿Entonces que harán con ella?

-Bonnie debe ir a vivir a un orfanato muggle.-dijo afligido Smith.-El ministerio siempre

decide eso en estos casos, para la protección de la menor.

-Eso es una locura. No pertenece a ese mundo. ¿Qué pasara cuando muestre sus signos de magia? – dijo Harry

-Lo se, es un destino terrible para la criatura, pero no hay otra posibilidad. A menos que … - pero el sanador no se atrevió a seguir.

-¿A menos que qué?- preguntó Ginny

-eh…-Smith se puso rojo.- que ustedes quieran hacerse cargo de ella hasta que aparezca algún familiar…

-¿Qué?- dijeron Ginny y Harry con los ojos desorbitados.

-Verán, Bonnie los ve como sus padres por lo que creo que estaría muy bien viviendo con ustedes…

-Nosotros no estamos casados ni nada… no podemos ser sus padres, no somos una pareja…-dijo Ginny

-Bueno, entonces Bonnie quedará a cargo de muggles… - resolvió el sanador. –Los dejo, debo firmar los papeles para el alta de la niña…-se iba, cuando Ginny lo llamó.

-Smith, nos haremos cargo de Bonnie hasta que aparezca un familiar.- Harry la miró, sorprendido.

-¿si¿Usted está de acuerdo señor Potter?

-Eh… yo si…-dijo Harry muy confundido.

-Bien¿donde vivirá la niña?

-En mi casa, en el valle de Godric.-contestó Harry rápidamente. De repente la idea no le pareció descabellada, no podían dejar a Bonnie desamparada. Dobby podría ocuparse de ella mientras trabajaba. Además solo era hasta que aparezca algún familiar… volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a Smith hablando.

-¿Entonces vivirán los tres ahí? Perfecto yo…

-No, no está confundido, señor Smith, yo viviré en mi casa…- empezó Ginny

-Señorita Weasley, eso no puede ser. San Mungo solamente puede dejarla con una familia formada.

-Ya le dije que Harry y yo no somos…

-Se que ustedes no son una pareja,- la atajó el sanador- pero siendo amigos podrían vivir los tres juntos ¿no?

-Eh…-titubeó Harry

-No entiendo porque hay que sonrojarse tanto.- dijo el sanador mirándolos. – ¿Tanto miedo tienen de estar juntos?

-¡que esta diciendo! Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.- dijo Ginny, comenzando a enojarse.

-Señor, Ginny no quiere hacer esto, yo puedo encargarme de…

-De ninguna manera. Son los dos, o nada. Y deben estar bajo el mismo techo, la niña no es tonta, necesita padres como los que tuvo. –ellos no respondieron y el sanador interpretó ese silencio como un "no".-Bien, no se preocupen, los muggles van a hacer algo mejor que ustedes.- les reprochó al final Smith, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Señor, está bien. Acepto.- dijo Ginny.- Viviré en esa casa con Bonnie y con Harry, hasta que aparezca algún responsable de la niña.

Harry la miró y el pecho comenzó a bailar de felicidad. ¡Ginny iba a vivir con él¡Y todo gracias a Bonnie!

-Bonnie va a estar muy feliz.-dijo sonriendo el sanador.- Mañana a primera hora deben venir a buscarla y firmar esta especie de contrato.

-Está bien, mañana vendremos a buscarla.- resolvió Ginny.

-Debo irme, hasta luego.-Saludó el sanador mientras se alejaba.

Harry y Ginny se miraron. Iban a vivir juntos por tiempo indeterminado.

"¿Qué hice?" se preguntó la pelirroja en su interior.

_---_

_(//)- Cancion "Tu nombre" de Coty y Julieta Venegas reformada._

_**Nota de la Autora:** y? jajaj en la que se metió Ginny! jajajaj Pretende ir a vivir con HARRY y NO TENTARSE!!!! JAJAJAJA acaso no sabe que harry tentación???? jjuajua.. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ya veremos que pasa cuando Bonnie, Ginny y Harry vivan JUNTOS. Y tmb veremos mas Malfoy. No digo mas!_

_Pronto el cap 12..._

_DEJEN SUS OPINIONESS!! SE LOS RUEGA Y AGRANDECE,_

_Joannnee!!! Saludos a todos y **gracias** x leerme!_


	12. El pensadero

**Hola mis amores!! Antes que nada GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!!! SON ORO PURO PARA MI! gracias x seguir la historia y por leerme, de verdad me encantaron sus comments!!! y por eso Actualizo rapidamente porque ustedes se lo merecen!**

_**RPP (el sabado nos vemos reynas! las quiero MUCHO!!!) Wiccancat, Rochis, francesca85, Mirrchuus, ginnythelittleweasly, lunatipola, lira21, Rochis, Charlita Potter, dianacrr, CaroliPotter, Will Potter, FabydePotter, iloveharry25, est-potter, Andre, rosycarmen, **__**marckun, Naginy6, Boggarts Girls.-**_

**_Y gracias a todos los que pusieron la historia/autor en favoritos!_**

**Y como siempre, gracias a FATTY73 POR LA EDICION Y LA NOTABLE MEJORA DE ESTE CAPITULO! gracias amiga por ayudarme y ser incondicional! te kiero muchisimo!!**

**_Este capitulo es UNA BOMBA!! Finalmente nos enteramos porque Harry dejó a Ginny. Esperen esperen, no se vayan a leer y me dejen hablando sola aca arriba!!! (estoy segura que muchos ya empezaron a leer!! jajajajaj) Solamente quiero que lo disfruten, a mi entender es el mejor capitulo del fic! GRACIAS POR LEERME! LOS DEJO CON EL CAP 12!_**

**_Besitos a todos y GRANDES saludos,_**

_**Joanne.**_

**Capitulo 12 "El pensadero"**

El sábado a la mañana Ginny, con Bonnie en sus brazos, tocaba la puerta de la casa en el Valle de Godric. La pelirroja parecía enojadísima e impaciente y golpeaba la madera con los nudillos de manera violenta.

De repente, abrieron la puerta, pero no era Harry, sino Dobby.

-Ginny Weasley, es un placer tenerla aquí…-empezó el elfo, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

-¿Dónde está tu amo Dobby? – le preguntó, pero no esperó respuesta y entró con Bonnie en la casa.- ¡Harry Potter¡Eres un irresponsable!- gritó al vacío de la casa.

-Harry Potter esta…- intentó Dobby, pero Ginny no lo escuchó. Sin más preámbulos, dejó a Bonnie en el sillón y subió las escaleras.

Seguramente Harry se encontraba en su estudio, pero la casa estaba un poco cambiada por lo que la pelirroja se metió en cualquier puerta. Cuando la abrió vio algo que la hizo entrar en calor. La sangre le explotaba en el pecho, un deseo le recorrió el cuerpo… Harry dormía placidamente en boxers, con el torso desnudo y el pelo alborotado. Sus piernas estaban enredadas en las sábanas blancas, y su respiración era lenta. Ginny se acercó y sintió su inconfundible olor… era algo parecido a las escobas nuevas, un aroma a hombre irresistible. _"¡Por Merlín¿Cómo se supone que debo controlarme con este hombre? Creo que me voy antes que se me ocurra la absurda idea de meterme en la cama con él…Diablos¡YA SE ME OCURRIO!"_

Pero antes que pudiese salir, una mano jaló la suya.

-Dobby, no me gusta que me despiertes así…yo solo quiero un desayuno con…-abrió los ojos.- ¡Deja de aparecer en mis sueños Ginevra!- se descargó.

Ginny sintió que toda una excitación le corría por su cuerpo ante el contacto. Su mirada pasaba desde los abdominales de Harry, los brazos, el cuello, los muslos y hasta también… pero prefirió no pensar en eso.

Harry se restregó los ojos. Se dio cuenta que no era un sueño.- ¡Ginny¿Qué…?

-Harry¡hoy teníamos que ir a buscar a Bonnie¿Que se supones que haces durmiendo a esta hora?

-Oh, lo siento… me quedé dormido. ¡Nunca escucho ese maldito despertador Muggle!- se levantó sin notar su desnudez.

-¡HARRY¡POR MERLIN, CUBRETE UN POCO!- gritó Ginny, colorada dándose vuelta.

Harry también se puso un poco rojo, pero luego sonrió.

-Vamos Gin… Ya me conoces…-dijo seductoramente en el oído. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y el corazón le bombeaba a mil por hora. Tuvo serios impulsos de darse vuelta y rodear sus piernas a esa cintura…- Debemos apurarnos, Bonnie nos espera…

-Bonnie está abajo con Dobby. La fui a buscar yo, ya que su querido amigo Harry Potter se quedó dormido. – dijo Ginny en voz baja. Harry se puso la bata, porque sabía que la estaba incomodando. – Y no te acerques así, Harry…

-Está bien.- contestó el.- Si no quieres que me aproxime a ti, no lo haré. –Ginny quedó anonadada por la respuesta y le vino el miedo de que se aleje. En realidad no sabía que quería de Harry. Estaba confundida.

-Te espero abajo con Bonnie. – dijo Ginny. – Ya traje mis cosas para estar aquí y debemos hablar de nuestra convivencia.

Harry de repente recordó porque había dormido bien la última noche. Vivir con Ginny sería su felicidad.

Una voz comenzó a marchitarle el cerebro, mientras se vestía.

_¡Vivir con Ginny! Ginny va a vivir conmigo. -Eso es decir lo mismo, idiota.- Ginny dormirá acá. No, ella no dormirá contigo._

_Oh, no puedo no puedo, pondría en riesgo su vida si ella quedara… ¡Pero deseo eso¡¡Yo la amo!!_

_No, puedes Potter. Basta. – dijo La Voz del interior. Es absurdo ese motivo. "tú no puedes torcer el destino" – recordó las palabras de Dumbledore. ¡El destino se ensaña conmigo¡No es que quise torcerlo¡Debo protegerla! Algo que viene de mí, no puede ser… ¡de eso no hay ninguna duda! El problema es que ella… ella… ¡no no puedo permitir que le pase nada…! Harry Potter, ella no te quiere._

_Esta con Malfoy. Cierto. –_

Harry dejó de pensar.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Ginny y Bonnie tomando chocolatada. La niña tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. Parecía que renacía y Harry estaba seguro que pronto les brindaría más información sobre el plan de Bellatrix.

-¡Harry!

-Hola, Bonnie.- saludó abrazándola. - ¿tenían hambre? - agregó viendo como Ginny comía pastelitos con voracidad.

-Si, Ginny tiene mucha hambre. ¿Harry sabes lo que dijo Ginny? Que el domingo no puede venir a tomar heladitos con nosotros…

-¿Ah si¿Y porque Gin ha dicho eso?- preguntó Harry. Ginny seguía comiendo sin prestar mucha atención.

-Es que tiene que estar con su novio... –Ginny se puso roja- Yo esperaba que Harry fuera tu novio.

-No te preocupes Bonnie, iremos nosotros…si Ginny no puede, no podemos obligarla.- presionó Harry

-¿tu novio es tan lindo como Harry?- preguntó Bonnie.

"_Esta niña si que sabe ponerme en aprietos."_ Pensó la pelirroja.-Si, es muy lindo…

-¿Pero es más lindo que Harry?

-Eso sería imposible, Bonnie.-se anticipó Harry con arrogancia. Ginny lo miró mal.- Era una broma, Gin.

-Quiero hablar contigo acerca de la convivencia en esta casa.

-Si, cielo.-murmuró Harry

-¿Perdón?

-Si, Ginny.-dijo Harry inocentemente, y antes de ir a su despacho, le guiñó un ojo a Bonnie.

-Adiós.- saludó la niña contenta.

--

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Había recibido un mensaje de Jarod Felton, su compañero de trabajo y Ron estaba hecho una furia, porque ese morocho le tiraba lances a su esposa. Hermione negaba todo, claro, para no empeorar el humor de Ron, pero sabía perfectamente las intenciones del joven Felton, aunque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. A pesar de la noche que habían pasado los dos tortolitos, Ron era un enfermo de los celos. Hermione se estaba cansando de su cara y de su humor. Trataba de no pensar en lo que había vivido esa mañana para no sucumbir a las lagrimas de nuevo. Ya hace una hora que las había ocultado con un práctico hechizo.

-Ya basta Ronald.- decía la castaña mientras almorzaban en su hogar.- ¿Acaso me pongo celosa de las esculturales porristas que te piden autógrafos?

Al pelirrojo se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.-Eh… esas chicas no son mi tipo.-aseguró

-Sin embargo, babean por ti y yo debo callarme la boca… ¡presumen tus músculos en sus habitaciones mostrando las fotos que te sacan en "Corazón de Bruja"!- explotó Hermione, mostrando sus celos por una vez.

-'Mione, amor… yo… lo siento… Es que ese tipo Felton no me gusta nada… ¡Me recuerda a Malfoy!

- No es parecido a Malfoy ni en lo blanco del ojo, Ron. Además no me interesa hablar de Felton en este momento.

-Muy bien. Sería una ocasión perfecta para que me cuentes donde fuiste esta mañana.

Hermione palideció. Había ido a ver a Nadia, para conseguir información sobre Harry. Trató de serenarse para que Ron no se diera cuenta. Casi prefirió que su esposo siguiera con el tema de sus celos.

-Er… yo…

-¿Fuiste con Felton? – saltó enseguida Ron

-¡Por Merlín, eres imposible! – se ofuscó Hermione. Aunque por dentro estaba aliviada.

-No quiero que ese tipo te ronde, tendré que hablar con Harry para que vayamos y le retorzamos el pescuezo…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en esto? Ni se te ocurra decirle nada, Ron. Encima de soportar un marido celoso, tendría que aguantar un hermano protector como Harry…No, gracias; estoy bien siendo hija única.

-Hablando de Harry…-se acordó Ron de repente.- ¿tú no sabes porque él y Ginny fueron toda la semana a San Mungo?

-Si, fueron a interrogar a los testigos de la fábrica que incendio Lestrangue.- contestó Hermione.- Pero resulta que solo una niña esta capacitada para hablar. Es muy pequeña, pero es su última esperanza.

-Ah, veo que estas informadísima.

-Si, Ginny me lo contó. Y hablando de mi querida cuñada, debo ir a hablar con ella al Valle de Godric.

-¿al Valle de Godric¿Desde cuando Ginny esta en la casa de Harry? –preguntó confundido Ron

Hermione se ruborizó. Sabía que Ginny viviría con Harry, pero no podía contárselo a Ron.- Eh… bueno ella tenía que hablar sobre unos temas de trabajo con Harry, veras….

-Esos dos van a terminar juntos. – sentenció Ron. – Parece que estuvieran pegados. Si no por una razón es por la otra…

-Es algo muy… -se interrumpió.- La cuestión es que debo irme. Llevaré a Rose conmigo.

-Bien, amor. Yo iré al entrenamiento. Más tarde pasaré a beber cerveza con Harry.

-Quizás nos crucemos…- dijo Hermione. En ese momento una elfina domestica llamada Winky traía a Rose en sus brazos.- Oh, pequeña, vamos a ver a los padrinos.- _"y también conocerás a Bonnie"_

Ron le dio un beso en los labios, saludo a su hija y desapareció.

---

-Punto número uno.- decía Ginny en el estudio de Harry, quince minutos después.- Dormiremos en cuartos separados y **siempre **tocarás la puerta antes de entrar.

-¡Objeción! – interrumpió Harry. – Tú entraste en mi habitación hace un rato mientras dormía y no pediste permiso.

-Potter, eso fue un accidente, no sabía que era tu cuarto.- se excusó Ginny

-¿Disfrutaste verme desnudo?- sonrió Harry

Ginny se ruborizó.- No voy a contestar eso. Punto numero dos: nada de ponerme en aprietos adelante la niña. Nada de llamarme "cielo", nada que haga pensar a la criatura que tu yo…

-¿nos queremos¿Nos gustamos? Dime, Gin¿Qué parte de eso es mentira?

-Todo es una absurda mentira, Potter.- dijo Ginny nerviosa.- Punto número tres. Mi familia no va a saber que estoy aquí, creerán que me estoy alojando en la casa de una amiga para ayudarla con su embarazo.

-¿Piensas ocultarles esto?- dijo indignado Harry.- Ron se dará cuenta, vendrá a visitarme esta tarde. No creas que voy a mentirle a mi mejor amigo.

-Eh… bueno está bien. Ron y Hermione serán los únicos en saberlo.

-¿Terminaste? Es que quiero tirarme en el sillón un rato…-dijo Harry perezoso.

-No, no he concluido mis condiciones de convivencia. Quiero pedirte que no menciones delante de August que estoy aquí.

-¿vas a mentirle a tu amorcito? – ironizó Harry.

-Potter, eso no es asunto tuyo. –le espetó la pelirroja.- Si August se entera de esto aquí, yo…- y cambió su semblante de chica rígida por uno de temor.

-¡Le tienes miedo¡No lo puedo creer¿Te volvió a maltratar, Ginny?- le preguntó golpeando el escritorio con la mano.

-¡No!- en el fondo mentía, August le había gritado por sus salidas con Harry, aunque esta vez no se atrevió a tocarla.- No, el está mucho mas calmado desde que…- se interrumpió, pensando en ese detalle- Potter¿tú le hiciste algo?

-¿Yo?- pregunto Harry haciéndose el inocente. Kingsley lo había reprendido por esa pelea muggle.- Solamente tuve un charla.

-¿Le pegaste?

-Pregúntale a él. Vamos a ver si te dice la verdad…- dijo enigmáticamente Harry.

-Muy bien, Potter, espero que por tu bien no le hayas pegado. Porque sino…-se acercó a la cara de Harry amenazadoramente.- voy a tener que…-

Demasiado cerca, comenzó subirse un calor por su cuerpo. Los ojos verdes de Harry la arrancaban del mundo…

-¿Qué vas a hacerme, princesa?- le dijo Harry con dulzura y tomándole la muñeca suavemente.

-Yo… voy a… pegarte…-dijo Ginny embobada.

-Y cuando tú hagas eso… yo voy a hacer esto…-le besó la mano y aspiró su aroma a jazmines.

Ginny sintió que se desvanecería ahí mismo. Con las ultimas fuerzas, retiró la mano.- No vuelvas a hacer eso Potter.-se levantó.- Ni a besarme.

-Tú te lo pierdes, primor…-sonrió Harry mientras ella salía de su estudio.

Ginny salió al la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Le traía recuerdos hermosos… hasta parecía tener su olor… tomó un almohadón y lo acercó a su nariz. _"Potter, Potter, eres mi droga…" _

-"Zinni" – dijo una vocecita traviesa. Ginny levantó la cabeza y vio a Rose estirándole los bracitos y sonriéndole desde los brazos de Hermione.

-Como que ha aprendido a decir mi nombre!! – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Eso parece- contestó su amiga. Hermione estaba algo seria.

-¿A ti te pasa algo?- dijo Ginny, dejando a Rose en el sofá y dándole un muñequito de felpa del bolso de Hermione.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-empezó Hermione.

-Yo también, Hermy.- dijo Ginny.- Como tu sabes, voy a vivir aquí con Harry y Bonnie y yo decidi no decirles nada a mis padres. No te preocupes porque no te obligaré a ocultarle a Ron semejante detalle, pero solo que… -Hermione parecía distraída y algo triste. No escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que Ginny decía.-… entonces¿no te parece que Harry no debe ponerme en evidencia delante de la niña? Hermione¿me oyes?

-Eh… la verdad que no, no estaba escuchando…

-¿Que pasa?

-Ginny yo… debo contarte algo…-dijo Hermione con voz aguda.

Ginny se preocupó: Hermione estaba algo alterada, hacía tiempo que no veía a su cuñada de esa manera.

-Cuéntame.

-Es algo realmente delicado, Ginny… - dijo Hermione al tiempo que lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-Por merlín, Hermione, me estas asustando… ¿Qué rayos esta……?

Pero un ¡Crac! Interrumpió a Ginny y Hermione. Ron apareció allí, con el Profeta en la mano y un aire preocupado. Hermione se secó las lágrimas y cambio la expresión de su rostro en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Amor¿No deberías estar entrenando?- le dijo a su esposo.

"_Tal vez se dio cuenta de que fui a hablar con Nadia o que Felton me invitó a cenar!! Seguramente no va a creerme que no acepté!! " Se dijo Hermione_

-¿Pasa algo, Ron? – dijo su hermana nerviosa.

"_Quizás se enteró de que me voy a quedar viviendo aquí, se viene mi asesinato y el de Harry.!!" pensó con temor Ginny._

-Debo hablar con Harry. – explicó Ron. Ambas mujeres suspiraron aliviadas.- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Están rarísimas.

-Nada, nada.- dijeron ambas, en tono apaciguador. En eso la puerta del estudio se abrió y asomó un cabello alborotado.

-¡Ron¡Hermione! – Dijo Harry alegremente, saliendo al living - ¡Esta noche es la fiesta de aniversario! – agregó. Y viendo las caras de las tres personas se dio cuenta de que no había muchas ganas de festejar.- ¿Murió alguien y no me enteré?

-Harry, tenemos que hablar. – dijo Ron con un tono preocupado.

Harry se extrañó, pero notó que Ron no quería que Hermione y Ginny supiesen, por lo que no pregunto nada.- Bien, vamos al estudio, allí estaremos mas tranquilos. –Miró a Ginny.- ¿Donde esta Bonnie?

-Jugando con Dobby.

Harry sonrió y miró al sofá. Rose se había quedado dormida, con su snitch en la manito –"Rosie", no la había visto…- se acercó.

-Ella dice mi nombre… - le contó Ginny divertida, acercándose también para mirar a Rose – Me llama "Zinni"

-¿Si? – susurró el, embobado. Se miraban…

-Si…- dijo ella sin deshacer el contacto con los ojos verdes del muchacho…

Ron y Hermione rodaron los ojos ante tanto acercamiento meloso entre Harry y Ginny.

-Ejem, ejem. ¡Llamando Padrinos! – bromeó Ron

-Se les cae la baba…- sonrió Hermione. Harry y Ginny los miraron.

-¿Por quien se nos cae la baba? – preguntó Ginny colorada.

-Por Rose, obviamente– dijo Hermione. - ¿o hay alguien mas por quien deberíamos comprarte un babero del tamaño de una carpa, Ginny?

Harry sonrió e intervino. – Eh… ¿vamos al estudio, Ron?

-Si… - dijo Ron.- Tenemos que hablar. Hasta luego amor. – saludó a su esposa.

Harry miró a Ginny y le tiró un beso con la mano, sin que Ron lo viera. Hermione largó una carcajada cuando Ginny le hizo una seña grosera.

--

Harry y Ron se sentaron.

-¿y bien? – pregunto el ojiverde. Ron desdobló el Profeta.- ¿querías hablar sobre el periódico? – preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

-Léelo, te interesará. – dijo Ron muy serio.

Harry bajó la mirada y comenzó a leer el tema de la tapa.

**El Mortífago Lucius Malfoy escapó de Nightmare**

_TESTIMONIO ASEGURA QUE HACE CINCO NOCHES QUE MALFOY ESTA SUELTO._

_Todos confiaban que sí el caso de este asesino estaba en manos de Harry Potter, seguramente no deberíamos preocuparnos más. El terror vuelve a invadir a Inglaterra._

_Lucius Malfoy, de 52 años, escapó de la prisión de australiana comúnmente conocida como "Nightmare"._

_Hace aproximadamente cinco días una reportera australiana llamada Mafalda Marich, de 23 años, pidió el allanamiento de la Nightmare para notificar que Lucius Malfoy continuaba siendo un recluso de ese horrible lugar. El resultado de tal experimento fue una desagradable sorpresa para la joven periodista. _

_Al parecer, el departamento encargado del control y revisión de la torre de Nightmare intentó ocultar la fuga del susodicho. El testimonio de Marich es directamente una acusación contra los responsables de dicho control: _

"Había pedido el allanamiento el pasado viernes a primera hora, pero en el ministerio Australiano nadie me supo dar una respuesta convincente. Por supuesto, tampoco me dieron el permiso para visitar la prisión, por lo que las sospechas aumentaron. Estoy segura que Malfoy contó con algún espía para escapar. Lo mas lamentable es que su plan funcionó, porque tuvo días de ventaja para encontrar algún escondrijo, sin que nadie le pise los talones."

_La comunidad británica mágica estaba tranquila con el hecho de que el Mortífago había sido atrapado por el mismísimo Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el elegido y el Auror más reconocido de Europa. Hace ocho años, Harry Potter quién trabajó en Francia luego de su derrota del Innombrable, partió a Australia con el serio objetivo de agarrar a Lucius Malfoy. Con todo su potencial, dando óptimos resultados a la seguridad francesa, Potter averiguó el paradero de Malfoy y lo atrapó en cuestión de unos meses de trabajo. A pesar de esto, Harry Potter tuvo la insistente idea de que el Mortífago no debía mantenerse en la prisión francesa por falta de seguridad; 'El Elegido' decidió que Nightmare sería el lugar que Malfoy merecía._

_Los resultados fueron desalentadores: Malfoy de todas formas, logró fugarse._

_Malfalda Marich dice algo al respecto:_

"Sin dudas que el la regulación de Nightmare debe ser duramente cuestionada ahora. A Harry Potter le interesaría saber que tuvo espías a su lado trabajando para Lestrangue, durante su estadía en Australia. Esto confirma la corrupción que hay en el ministerio. Esperemos que pronto hagan algo."

_Por lo pronto todo indica que el prófugo se unirá en cuanto pueda al clan de Lestrangue. Las autoridades del ministerio ya están buscándolo pero hasta ahora con resultados nulos._

**Escribe,**

**Cassandra Davies,**

**Para "El Profeta"**

Harry terminó de leer y miró a Ron. Sintió su furia arder. Hubo espías que lo traicionaron en el ministerio Australiano. Estaba preocupado: Bellatrix ahora contaba con la ayuda de los más leales de Lord Voldemort. Pronto tendría que hacer algo.

----

Hermione y Ginny estaban calladas en el jardín de la casa de Harry. La pelirroja parecía impaciente, y la castaña muy nerviosa.

-Hermione¿vas a hablar¡Hace diez minutos que estoy esperando que me digas lo que me tengas que decir!

-No es tan fácil.- dijo ella con angustia.- Te aseguro que no se por donde empezar.

-Por el principio, Herms. – sugirió Ginny, impaciente. – La verdad me estas asustando.

-Es algo grave. – avisó Hermione.

-¡Por Merlín¡Suéltalo de una buena vez!

A Hermione se le aguaron los ojos.- Te aseguro que no es fácil.- repitió.

Ginny se estaba cansando. – Bueno, a ver… ¿de que tema es…?- intentó ayudarla.

-Sobre Harry.- soltó Hermione. Ginny la miró sin comprender.- Sobre Harry y sobre ti.

-Ve al grano, te lo ruego.

-Creo que no seré capaz de decirlo…

-¿Qué¿Me vas a dejar con la intriga si es algo importante?

-No.- dijo Hermione con voz aguda

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero que lo veas por ti misma.- Hermione extrajo una pequeña vasija de su bolsillo.

Ginny abrió los ojos muy grandes.-… es un…?

-Pensadero, si. Mi pensadero. – aclaró. – Dame tu mano, quiero que veas esto.

Ginny estaba intrigadísima.- Esta bien. – tomó su mano y ambas desaparecieron dentro de la vasija.

_La escena se materializó ante el frente de una enorme casa. Parecía un barrio privado Muggle. Ginny miró hacia otros lados. El tiempo era como esa misma tarde. _

_Ginny pensó que era esa mismo día… el tiempo estaba igual. Comenzó a buscar a la Hermione del pasado, porque ese era un recuerdo suyo. Y en efecto, una Hermione en blanco y negro apareció al lado de ellas. Ginny se sorprendió: esperaba ver a una Hermione pequeña en algún recuerdo que revelara la gravedad del asunto, pero sin embargo, vio a la Hermione actual. Incluso vestía la misma ropa que la Hermione en colores que estaba a su lado. Este punto la inquietó aún más- supo enseguida que se trataba de una escena que su amiga había vivido esa misma mañana.-_

_La Hermione en blanco y negro tocó la puerta de la casa. Parecía nerviosa, tal como Ginny la había visto minutos antes en el presente._

_Una mujer rubia atendió la puerta. No tendría más de 21 o 22 años. Era alta; vestía jeans y una blusa azul Francia. A Ginny le resultaba extrañamente familiar pero no sabía de donde podría conocerla. La rubia miró a Hermione con interrogación, al ver que ella no decía el propósito de su visita._

_-¿Si?- dijo cortésmente.- ¿A quien busca?_

_-Hola- dijo nerviosa Hermione.- Eh… ¿aquí vive Nadia Puddle? –Ginny recordó que era la secretaria amiga de Harry_

_-Si.- dijo la muchacha sorprendida._

_-¿Podría hablar con ella? – preguntó abruptamente Hermione._

_La chica la miró extrañada.- Soy yo. ¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar? – musitó con tono formal._

_-Eh… yo soy Hermione Granger._

_-Hermione… Hermione… HERMIONE! – terminó sobresaltando a su interlocutor la rubia. - ¿Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry?_

_-Si, esa misma._

_-¡Oh! Pasa, pasa.-dijo contenta. Hermione estaba anonadada, ante la reacción de Nadia. Entraron a lo que parecía ser un estudio. La casa era muy linda y moderna. _

_Había calidez y fotos de amigos por todas partes. El escritorio de algarrobo estaba lleno de carpetas, papeles. Las paredes cubiertas de descripciones que Hermione no llegaba a leer. Era un lugar para explorar y a Hermione le despertaba curiosidad. - Siéntate._

_-Gracias.- contestó la castaña, algo cohibida._

_-De nada. – Nadia alzó su varita y aparecieron dos copas con hidromiel.- Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti.- confesó Nadia.-Seguramente el ahora estará feliz con la peligrosa misión de… -se interrumpió de repente.- ¿le paso algo a Harry? – preguntó alarmada._

_-No, no te preocupes.- tranquilizó Hermione.- Yo solo vine porque supe que eras una gran amiga de Harry._

_-Bueno, puedo decir lo mismo. – sonrió Nadia. – Harry te quiere como a una hermana._

_-A ti también, por lo que he oído.- dijo Hermione_

_-Oh, no. ¡Harry y tú se conocen desde los once años¡Me ha contado las historias del trío fantástico!- exclamó con nostalgia la rubia._

_-Si, nosotros somos muy amigos. – Sonrió Hermione esta vez._

_Nadia la miró dubitativa.- Pero supongo que no era este el motivo de tu visita._

_-No; en realidad yo vine por… -Hermione desvió la mirada y tomó fuerzas para seguir.- Quiero hablar sobre un asunto que me tiene preocupada e intrigada. – confesó al final._

_-Adelante. Creo que podríamos ser amigas, ya que tenemos algo en común. – dijo alegremente Nadia_

_Hermione intentó sonreír ante el cumplido, pero no lo logró.- La verdad es que yo quería saber la razón por la cual Harry se fue de Inglaterra hace 8 años.-Estas palabras ensombrecieron el rostro de la rubia. Hermione se alarmó: sospechaba que un tema delicado, pero ahora confirmó su certeza. Nadia no habló por lo que Hermione decidió continuar. – Harry dejó una relación con mi mejor amiga, que lo hacia feliz. El motivo que dio, al parecer fue un noviazgo con Cho Chang. Pero no me creo ese verso.- terminó Hermione con seguridad._

_-Harry siempre decía que eras inteligente. – dijo la rubia seriamente._

_-Tú…-dijo Hermione.- tú sabes cual fue la verdadera razón¿no?_

_-Si.- afirmó la rubia._

_-¿Puedes…?_

_-Puedo, pero no debo. – dijo Nadia. – Disculpa Hermione, pero eso sería traicionar la confianza de mi amigo._

_-Te aseguro que yo también quiero lo mejor para Harry. Pero necesito saber esto. Es importante, por Ginny._

_-Lo sé. Se que no estoy hablando con una extraña.- admitió Nadia. – Pero Harry me confió el secreto y si lo divulgo estaría faltando a mi palabra._

_Hermione se dio cuenta que Nadia era una persona que tenía principios. Su sed de información catalogó esos principios como exagerados para ese momento._

_-Nadia, estoy preocupada. Te ruego que me cuentes que fue lo que pasó._

_Nadia notó la angustia del tono de Hermione.- Te pido por favor que no me pongas en compromisos. Yo…- sus ojos se aguaron-… no es una verdad que me pertenezca._

_-Harry no sabrá nunca que tú me dijiste algo.- dijo Hermione_

_-Eso sería imposible, puesto que soy la única que lo se. Y he tenido que cargar con esto sola. – dijo con voz débil Nadia._

_-Pero ya no debes hacerlo. Yo también soy amiga de Harry y juntas podríamos ayudarlo. Cuéntame Nadia, puedes confiar en mí._

_-Lo se. Lamento decir que no podemos ayudarlo. – murmuró la rubia. Luego hubo varios minutos de silencio, hasta que… – Voy decírtelo, Hermione. No lo se todo, pero voy a contarte lo que Harry me dijo. Te suplico que esta conversación muera entre nosotras tres._

_-¿Nosotras tres? – pregunto Hermione confundida._

_-¿Piensas que no se que vas decírselo a Ginevra?- sonrió Nadia amargamente. A la castaña se le encendieron las mejillas levemente. – No te culpo, yo haría lo mismo con mi amiga._

_- Gracias por entenderme. – dijo Hermione, incómoda._

_-Te aseguro que no me agradecerás cuando termine de decírtelo…- Hermione se asustó, pero guardó silencio. Nadia tomó aire y coraje. Abrió su cajón, sacó una cajita de cigarrillos de tabaco muggles y encendió uno. Hermione la miró sorprendida.- Espero que no te moleste, pero cuando hablo de esto realmente lo necesito.- se excusó la rubia. Hermione negó. No quiso hablar para que la muchacha no se arrepintiera de divulgarle el secreto.- Harry se fue hace ocho años por la última conversación que tuvo con Dumbledore antes de su asesinato.- Hermione pensó _"Lo sabía, sabía que Dumbledore tenía algo que ver"- _El le contó que había una nueva premonición. Después de la profecía de sus padres, Harry tuvo que sufrir una muchísimo peor. Esa misma que lo haría separarse del amor de su vida, Ginny Weasley._

_-¿Qué vaticinaba?- preguntó Hermione, muy pálida._

_-No se las palabras exactas. Harry nunca quiso repetirlas. Creo que hasta se niega a recordarlo. La premonición fue hecha por los centauros hace ocho años y decía que … - unas lágrimas de pena recorrieron el rostro de Nadia, mientras largaba el humo de su cigarrillo.- … que el reemplazante de Lord Voldemort vendría de aquellos que habían traído la luz en años anteriores. _

_-¿Qué? – musitó Hermione. - ¿y eso que tiene que ver?_

_La rubia se armó de valor de nuevo. – Harry fue quien trajo la luz. Sus deducciones apuntan que ese niño sería hijo de el. Según lo que me dijo Harry, los centauros dijeron que el supuesto niño, surgiría de las llamas de un amor incomparable… pero ese amor no tocará el corazón de la criatura, porque según la premonición el niño será en carne viva más despiadado que el mismo Lord Voldemort._

_-¿Cómo puede creer Harry que el sería capaz de engendrar algo así?_

_-Hermione, yo pensé lo mismo. Pero recuerda que una profecía marcó su vida y se cumplió y el está convencido que esta también lo hará. Y más si viene de seres que jamás se han equivocado a la hora de predecir. – dijo Nadia._

_-Esto no explica porque dejó a Ginny. ¿Acaso el cree que la madre de ese niño es…?_

_-Si.- confirmó Nadia.- El cree eso._

_-Es una locura. No puede ser. Harry y Ginny no podrían traer la oscuridad al mundo, no puedo creer que Harry se haya atrevido a pensar…_

_-Harry ha tenido dudas sobre este punto. Las mismas dudas que tú y yo. – le contó Nadia_

_-¿y si tenía esas dudas, porque dejó a Ginny por algo tan improbable?_

_-Porque la premonición vaticinaba que en el caso de que se refiera él y Ginny, la madre de esa representación del mal, moriría al dar a luz.- contestó Nadia con semblante triste._

_-Esto es… _

_-… terrible. – terminó Nadia, encendiendo otro cigarrillo. – Si, es terrible. Pero Harry no quiso arriesgarla._

_-¡Pero nada asegura que vaya a cumplirse!_

_-Tampoco hay algo asegure que NO vaya a cumplirse.-debatió Nadia. - Harry desistió de su amor ante la posibilidad de que Ginny muriera teniendo a su hijo. La amaba demasiado, no quiso hacer nada. La ama aún. Su amor fue más fuerte que la necesidad de tenerla a su lado. _

_-…- Hermione se tomaba la cabeza y se escurría las lágrimas. No supo que replicar._

_-Hay algo más. – dijo Nadia. Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarla. – Y esto explica porqué tampoco les dijo a ti y tu esposo sobre todo esto. La premonición decía…- Nadia respiró hondo.- que los que trajeron la luz, serían los encargados de crear ese tal reemplazante al mundo la oscuridad. De volverlo al estado de antes. _

_-Eso ya me lo has dicho. – Dijo Hermione confundida.- ¿Qué tiene que ver con Ron y conmigo?_

_A Nadia le estaba costando horrores continuar, pero volvió a hablar sin mirar a Hermione.- Ronald y tú también trajeron la luz. Ustedes destruyeron dos de los Horcruxes que albergaba el alma de Lord Voldemort._

_Hermione se levantó de repente. - ¿ESTAS QUERIENDO DECIRME QUE LA PREMONICION PUEDE…?_

_-Si, Hermione. La premonición también podría o puede referirse a un hijo tuyo y de Ronald.- terminó la rubia con lágrimas silenciosas._

_Apagó el cigarrillo y corrió a abrazar a Hermione que también lloraba incontrolablemente; la escena se paralizó en ese abrazo mientras Nadia decía entre sollozos… "Lo Siento"._

La Hermione del presente tocó el hombro de Ginny, que estaba pálida y con lágrimas en los ojos. Habían vuelto al jardín de Harry.

Hermione también lloraba y tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Las dos muchachas se miraron a los ojos. Ginny temblaba sobremanera. No se le notaban los labios de tan pálidos que éstos yacían.

-Ginny…- alcanzó a decir Hermione.

Pero no continuó, porque el cuerpo de Ginny se desvaneció entre sus brazos y Hermione llegó a sostenerla antes de que su cabeza diera en el pasto.

Hermione enfocó recorrió con la vista el rostro de su amiga: no se movía.

--

**Nota de la autora: Dejen opiniones! jejejej**

**Saludoss y gracias x leer.**

**Joanne.**


	13. Despues del Aniversario

**_Hola! Como andan??? Espero que todos esten muy muy bien!_**

**_antes que nada disculpen la tardanza del capitulo. Sinceramente es un capitulo que lo escribi 4 veces y nunca llegaba a satisfacerme... preferí que esperen un poquito más antes que postear algo que no estaba a la altura de la trama, o no era lo que esperaba de mi fic. espero que me entiendan!_**

**_gracias por todos los reviews.!!! Anatripotter (silvia jaja tenes razon, no tengo ni idea de como hablan las nenas de 4 años jajaja me rei muchisimo con tu review pq tens toda la razon!!! quizas cambie la edad de Bonnie, los lectores disculparan, pero no tengo niños ni soy maestra. Gracias silvia por la sugerencia jejej.)_**

**_RPP (LAS AMOO NENASS).Wiccancat, Rochis, francesca85, Mirrchuus, ginnythelittleweasly, lunatipola, lira21, Rochis, Charlita Potter, dianacrr, CaroliPotter, Will Potter, FabydePotter, iloveharry25, est-potter, Andre, rosycarmen, marckun, Aranel Riddle, Kate Reagen, gin-ynia, Nana Granger, AguiPotter._**

**_Y TODOS LOS QUE PUSIERON EL FIC EN FAVORITOS GRACIAS TOTALES!!!!_**

**_FATTY73 GRACIAS A ESTA EXCELENTE EDITORA... TE KIERO MUCHO AMIS! DE VERDAD SOS GENIAL!!! TE EXTRAÑO MUCHISIIIMOOO!!!_**

**_este cap es medio raro. Ginny va a cambiar mucho , ya van ver._**

**_gracias por leer,_**

**_saludos,_**

**_Joanne._**

****

****

**Capitulo 13 "Después del aniversario"**

**Flash Back**

_Ginny caminaba sobre el castillo de Hogwarts, mirando el lago, con los ojos perdidos en el atardecer de una perfecta primavera._

_-Gin…- dijo la voz de un muchacho._

_-Hola.- contestó ella fríamente. El la miraba seriamente.- ¿Estás enojado?_

_-No, no lo estoy.- mintió él. Ella sonrió.- ¿de que te ríes?_

_-¡de lo celoso que eres!- contestó Ginny.- ¡Ya te dije que solo vino a preguntarme como me había ido en encantamientos!_

_-Lo sé pero…_

_-¿Piensas que me pasa algo con Dean Thomas? – preguntó ella como si fuese la cosa mas imposible del mundo._

_-El fue tu novio¿no?- dijo el chico de ojos verdes. Ginny rodó los ojos.- ¡No me pongas esa miradita!_

_-No seas tonto, lo mío con Dean no fue nada…-explicó Ginny tranquila.-No desconfíes de mi, por algo estoy contigo._

_-No desconfío de ti; el me preocupa, te mira como si quisiera comerte la boca de una manera…-fue interrumpido por alguien que atacó sus labios. Él la separó sonriendo.- ¡Creo que así quiere besarte ese maldito!_

_-¡Déjate de pavadas, Harry!- dijo Ginny riendo.- Dean nunca me besaría así, porque lo convertiría en jalea.-aseguró._

_-Lo convertirías en jalea después de que yo los mate a los dos…-la abrazó poniendo sus manos en la cintura y ella acariciaba su cuello con los dedos._

_-¿Quieres matarme a mi?-dijo melosa Ginny y se acercó a su boca seductoramente._

_-Si… quiero… matarte…-pasó la lengua por sus labios superiores. Ginny cerró los ojos.-… a besos… y quiero hacerte…_

_-¡Shhh!- se alarmó ella.- Harry cállate¡pueden oírnos!_

_-Solo que te deseo mucho…_

_-Harry yo también… pero – se puso roja.- tú sabes que acá en Hogwarts no podemos…_

_-Ah¿Entonces quieres estar conmigo?- preguntó el contento._

_-Si… ¿pensabas lo contrario?_

_-No… solo que… bueno, hace un par de meses que no…_

_-Si, pero no me controlo contigo… Aquí no podemos, __¡te recuerdo que la última vez que entramos en corredor del 4to piso tuve que darme una ducha fría de 4 horas!- dijo largando una carcajada._

_-La mía duró diez.- dijo él acariciándole el pelo. Se quedaron mirándose.- Te amo._

_-Yo también.- contestó ella._

_-Pase lo que pase nunca dudes que te amo… _

_-¿Qué podría pasar?_

_-Nada, solo quiero que te acuerdes de hoy… de este atardecer… porque siento que nunca voy a dejar de amarte, no importa lo que digan, lo que escuches, ni lo que veas… importa lo que sentimos hoy y ahora… _

_-Harry, me estas asustando¿que quieres decir¿Hay algo que no me estas contando?- pregunto Ginny preocupada._

_-No.- dijo él dándole un beso en la frente para evitar los ojos chocolate.- Vamos adentro ¿si? Ron creerá que estamos peleando por el idiota de Thomas.- El tomó su mano y la llevó adentro… ella caminaba no muy convencida… Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo y que Harry debía enfrentar a Voldemort…_

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Hermione tomó el cuerpo inerte de su amiga. Estaba tan fria y tan desmayada que esta ni sintió lo que trataba de hacer su amiga. A Hermione la desesperación la dominaba y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-GINNY¡DESPIERTA!- la pelirroja no dio señas de moverse.- ¡AUXILIO¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE¡HARRY, RON!

Bonnie salió de la casa de Harry y vio el cuerpo de Ginny sobre los brazos de Hermione.

-¡Ginny! – dijo la niña con angustia. – que le paso a Ginny…

-¡¡¡BONNIE, VE A LLAMAR A HARRY Y RON, TE LO SUPLICO!!! – aulló Hermione entre lagrimas. Pero no hizo falta. Los muchachos habían sentido los gritos de Hermione y se acercaban corriendo al ver a Ginny en el piso.

Ron se puso pálido.- ¿Qué….?

-¿…GINNY… QUE…?- logró decir Harry, que estaba más asustado que Ron

-SE DESMAYO, NO LA ESCUCHO RESPIRAR… - Gritó Hermione.

Hermione se apartó y le dio lugar a Harry, este se arrodilló y le tomó la cara a Ginny: era cierto. La pelirroja tenía el pulso muy bajo.-

¡MIERDA! –Gritó.- GINNY! – Acarició su rostro, pero ella no reaccionó.- ¡¡¡GINNY _AMOR_, POR MERLÍN, ABRE LOS OJOS!!! - Ginny tampoco respondió. Respiraba casi inaudiblemente – ¡¡¡ DIOS MIO SI TE MUERES ME MUERO CONTIGO!! – la voz de Harry se quebró.

La acostó en el pasto y abrió la boca de Ginny apretando su panza. Luego juntó los labios con los de ella y comenzó a pasarle oxígeno, haciéndole respiración boca a boca. Se separó cuando Ginny comenzó a toser.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio a Harry sosteniéndola. No sentía el cuerpo, estaba mareada. Sin embargo entre esos brazos no le importaba nada en aquel momento.

No pronunció palabra, solo apretó fuerte la mano de Harry. Vio a lo lejos la figura de Hermione sollozar en el brazo de Ron. No podía enfocar la vista, la imagen era sumamente borrosa.

- _Amor…_ que susto me diste pequeña… -suspiró de alivio Harry mientras posaba su boca en la frente y la abrazaba. Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo el contacto.- ¿estas bien?

-Yo…- los ojos de Ginny parpadeaban con confusión. Las piernas no le respondían con normalidad.

-No te preocupes, Ginny. – dijo Harry. La levantó en sus brazos con facilidad y salió caminando hacia la puerta de la casa. Ron y Hermione miraron a Bonnie que estaba asustada. - Cuiden de Bonnie, por favor.- pidió Harry antes de entrar.- Yo me encargo de Ginny.

Harry subió las escaleras y la recostó en su cama. El corazón le latía a mil por horas. Por un momento había pensado que Ginny no reaccionaría y… miró su rostro…

-Por Merlín, estas tan pálida.-se sentó en la cama. Ginny tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Su respiración era pausada y su pulso había mejorado. Harry puso su cabeza en el pecho de Ginny. Necesitaba oír que su corazón andaba normal… si no hubiera despertado, el se habría suicidado esa misma noche. Ante la sola idea una lágrima cayó de su rostro. De repente sintió unas manos que abrazaban su pelo alborotado. Harry acarició sus brazos y levantó su cabeza.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si…-musitó Ginny. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero se sentía mejor. Deseó que nunca se fuera de su lado, no le importaba nada…- No te vayas…

-No me voy, Gin. Estoy aquí.-aseguró el dándole una suave caricia.

Ginny le limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.- No llores.

-Si te pasaba algo, me habrían enterrado contigo…

-A mi también.

-¿a ti…?

-A mi también me enterrarían si te pasara algo…

-No, no digas eso... ¿estas segura de que te encuentras bien?

-Si, Harry estoy mejor.

-¿Porque tardaste tanto?

-¿en que?

-En despertar. No sabes como tengo el corazón.-se frotó el tórax - Me duele el pecho, creí que me iba a mor…- Ginny le tapó la boca con los dedos. El los besó con ternura.

-No hables de muerte, Harry.- dijo ella muy seria.

-Yo voy a protegerte.- aseguró el y la abrazó, volviendo a poner su cabeza en su pecho. Ella se dejó abrazar. No quería más que estar con él. Era su único deseo.

-Hubo un momento en que me encontré como en una especie de limbo…- le contó mientras permanecían así, tan juntos. – Pero sentí algo que me hizo regresar…

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo regresar?

-Tu boca junto a la mía, tonto.-dijo ella esbozando una leve sonrisa. El levantó la cabeza, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso Ginny aún sentía…?

-Puedes golpearme, pero fue solo para que pudieras respirar, no quise abusar de ti. Aunque también…

-…también…?

-Yo… quería besarte, pero no fue deseo lo que me movió a hacerlo.

- y que fue?

-Necesitaba saber, que tus labios estaban tibios…por más que no fuesen míos…- ante la respuesta, Ginny quiso besarlo, decirle que no le importaba la maldita…pero ella se negó a pensar en lo visto en el pensadero.- Creo que debemos llamar al sanador para que…

-No, Harry. Ya te dije que estoy bien.

-No estas bien, acabas de desmayarte. – replicó él, en tono protector.

-Yo creo que debería ir… - Intentó levantarse pero Harry la detuvo.

-No creo que debas ir a ninguna parte. Te quedas aquí. ¡Dobby! – llamó. El elfo se apareció en un segundo. –Dobby, por favor tráeme un vaso de agua, con una poción para descansar.

-Como Harry Potter ordene. – dijo sonriente el elfo y desapareció.

-Harry, ya te he dicho mil veces que estoy bien.- dijo Ginny y se sentó en la cama. Tomó un almohadón y lo puso sobre sus piernas.

-Debes descansar.- aconsejó Harry.

-No, no tengo sueño. ¡Además No voy a dormir a las 3 de la tarde!-rió. Apoyó su cara en el almohadón y sintió el perfume de Harry; cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma sin pudor.

Harry se dio cuenta y sonrió.- ¿te gusta mi perfume?

Ginny se puso roja.- Eh… bueno yo…-titubeó avergonzada. Luego se decidió y dijo:- Si, me gusta.

-Ah¡pero eso no se vale! – Dijo en tono de broma Harry.- Tú hueles el mío y yo no puedo oler el tuyo. Deberías prestarme tus sábanas.

Ginny largó una carcajada. – No tengo mis sábanas aquí, todavía no las puse.

-Entonces no me queda otro remedio… - dijo él y se acercó un poco más.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- murmuró Ginny, nerviosa.

-Que debo acercarme para sentir tu hermosa fragancia a jazmines…Así estaríamos a mano…-susurró al oído.- Permiso.-Ginny no dijo nada, solo sentía la respiración de Harry en su cuello. Harry aspiró su perfume y no se pudo contener a rozar los labios en su piel con un beso. Ella sintió un calor recorrerle toda la zona. Cerró los ojos, deseaba que Harry la hiciera suya en ese mismo instante... En ese momento Harry se apartó y la miró a los ojos.- Ginny…quiero darte un beso ahora…

-…Harry…- sin más preámbulos, le tomó la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella con vehemencia y desesperación. Harry poso sus manos en la cintura, correspondiéndole el beso que hacía más lujurioso a medida que pasaban los segundos. Harry se dedicaba a pasarle la lengua en el labio inferior de Ginny, y luego ésta se vengó posando sus manos por debajo la blusa de Harry… parecía un juego para saber hasta donde podía aguantar cada uno sin entregarse, sin decirse lo que les pasaba, sin confesarse que se amaban… Harry deseaba sentía impulsos de arrancarle la ropa, y tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez…

Pero antes de que actuara en nombre de ese impulso despiadado de tenerla, una vocecita interrumpió la candente escena…

-Harry, Ginny…-Bonnie estaba parada en frente de ambos con aire radiante. Harry y Ginny se separaron al instante y se pusieron del color de las manzanas. – ¿Son novios ya?

-Bonnie… nosotros…- se excusó Harry. Estaba realmente avergonzado. Había hecho una

demostración de un beso muy poco discreto delante de una niña de cuatro años. Espero que Bonnie nunca se le ocurra estar así con alguien porque se sentiría culpable de por vida.

-Ron y Hermione¿donde están?- dijo Ginny, cambiando de tema.

-Ellos me mandaron aquí para ver como estabas.- Ginny hizo una nota mental "matar a mi hermano y su esposa"

De repente, las víctimas del asesinato que Ginny planeaba aparecieron en la habitación.

-Ginny¿estás mejor? – dijo Ron. Hermione tenía los ojos hinchados.

-Si, estoy bien.- dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amiga.- Pero cambien esas caras… esta noche está su fiesta por el aniversario y no quiero que se arruine por un simple desmayo…

-Ginny…- intervino Bonnie.- ¿puedo ir a la fiesta?

Ron no entendía nada. Con el desmayo de Ginny no había pensado la razón por la cual Bonnie estaba allí.

-Si, Bonnie… iremos todos juntos. – contestó Ginny con dulzura. – Bueno, yo debo buscarme

un vestido. – Continuó alegremente.- Hermione¿¿será que puedes ayudarme??

-¡Como que no! – dijo Hermione. Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos y comprendieron que debían irse porque las mujeres querían hablar de ropa.

-Bueno, hasta luego. – dijo Harry. – Y ojo con lo que hacen en mi habitación. – bromeó

-Adiós.- saludaron Ginny y Hermione, con una sonrisa.

Cuando se quedaron solas, mientras Bonnie se divertía con las corbatas de Harry, Rose permanecía con su padre y padrino, Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-Ginny, lo siento por…

-Hermione, lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya.- la interrumpió Ginny

-Si yo no te hubiera contado lo de…

-No hablemos de eso aquí. – advirtió Ginny señalando la espalda de Bonnie con la mirada. – Esa niña es más astuta de lo que piensas.- susurró al oído de su amiga.

-Bien, discúlpame…

-¿Disculparte?- preguntó Ginny atónita. – ¡Debo agradecerte¡Ahora entiendo muchas cosas!

-¿Y que harás al respecto?

-Después te contaré mi decisión. Ahora quiero buscar algo para esta noche. – dijo entusiasmada. Hermione no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-¿No estas mal por lo que escuchaste en el pensadero?

-No. – Dijo inexpresiva.- No quiero tocar el tema ahora.

-Esta bien… esta noche nos dedicaremos a nosotras… - sonrió Hermione.- Debemos pasarla excelente…

-¡Sin dudas! Imagínate que vamos a bailar toda la noche…

-Ah, estoy feliz por nuestro aniversario, aunque ahora tengo un poco de miedo…

-Eso que tú sabes no se refiere a ti. –la tranquilizó Ginny.- Recuerda que tuviste a Rose y no pasó nada…

-Lo sé. Bueno, cambiemos de tema, creo que no deberíamos estar tristes hoy. ¿Sabes que¡Encontré a Neville por el Caldero Chorreante…y esta saliendo con Luna!

-Al fin se decidió…- sonrió Ginny.- Era hora que Neville tenga una novia… ¡mi novio! – dijo un

segundo después. Hermione la miró sin entender.- ¡Olvide por completo a August!

-¿Anoche no cenaste con el?

-Si…

-¿Le contaste sobre tu nueva residencia?- le preguntó la castaña con perspicacia.

-No, no me animé.

-¿Estas loca o que? Se puede enterar por otro lado…

-No, nadie lo sabe. Ayer le escribí a mama para decirle que me quedaba en la casa de Prudence.

-¿tu amiga del ministerio?-Ginny asintió.- ¿no vas decirle la verdad?

-No, no quiero. No tengo ganas de discutir con el. Anoche me acusó de pasar demasiado tiempo con Harry.

-¿Esta noche no tienes la visita Higiénica con el?

-No le llames así. Si, esta noche es…

-¿Vas a acostarte con el?

-Hermione, estas preguntona hoy.- se quejó la pelirroja.- No, no voy a acostarme con él.

-Ah, me parece bien que no vayas a la cita.- dijo Hermione.

-Voy a ir…-Hermione la miró confundida.- Porque quiero terminar esa relación.

-Ginny¡vas a cortar lazos justo esta noche¡No es buena idea dejar a un hombre que pensaba tener sexo esa misma noche!

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo seguir con él. Tiene que ver con mi decisión…-dijo enigmáticamente la pelirroja.- El lo entenderá.

Hermione la miró escéptica pero no dijo nada más. Esa noche no terminaría bien; pero prefirió no meterse más en la vida de su amiga.

--

Harry le explicó a Ron todos los detalles de que Ginny viviría con el. El pelirrojo no mostró signos de enojo, ni nada, solo que le pidió que respete a su hermana. También entendió que todo lo hacían por Bonnie.

-Espero que me entiendas… yo… fue por Bonnie…- se excusó. Su amigo largó una sonora carcajada.- ¿Qué te resulta gracioso?

-La cara que va a poner Malfoy cuando sepa que vives con mi hermana.

Harry sonrió, sin embargo dijo:- No se lo digas, Ron. Ginny me pidió que guardáramos silencio. Tu familia tampoco se enterará. Además debemos proteger a Bonnie, con Malfoy suelto, nunca se sabe que puede pasarle…

-No diré nada. – dijo Ron apaciguador.

-Oye, que habrá pasado entre Hermione y Ginny… no entiendo porqué se desmayo…

-Si, es muy raro. – Coincidió extrañado el pelirrojo.- Hermione estaba muy angustiada.

-Me pregunto de habrán estado hablando esas dos… - murmuró Harry, intrigado.

-No lo se. Cosas de mujeres.- dijo Ron quitándole importancia.- Amigo, debo prepararme para esta noche. Mi madre quiere que vaya ayudarle con los preparativos.- miró a Rose que ya estaba despierta y le estiraba los bracitos. – ¡Hermosa!

-"Papi"- dijo la bebé.- "Aggy"

-¡Mi vida! Debes decirme tío Harry… a ver, Rosie, repite conmigo… t…í…o……… H…a…r…r…y…-

Ron reía de las babas de Harry por su ahijada

-Me voy, Harry.- dijo alzando a su niña.

-Adiós, ponte lindo para Herms… - se burló Harry- Adiós Rosie… - la besó en la frente; la niña sonrió

-Deberías pensar en tener un hijo… ¡Y no llames "Herms" a mi mujer! – dijo en tono de broma antes de desaparecer

Harry sonrió amargamente con la mirada perdida en el techo. "_Me muero de ganas por tener un hijo… pero no puedo hacerlo a costa de ella…"_

--

Unas horas más tarde Ginny se arreglaba en su tocador alegremente. A pesar de saber la razón por la cual Harry la había dejado, no la entristeció en lo absoluto. Todo lo contrario. Nadia le había hecho un gran favor… ahora sabía que Harry la amaba, tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Porque Ginny ya había reconocido el amor que sentía por él_. "Amar es una locura, solo si no se ama con locura…" _pensó. No le importaba la maldita premonición. No le importaba morir para tener un hijo de Harry…sabía que NUNCA un hijo de ellos sería el reemplazante de Lord Voldemort. Estaba convencida que eso era improbable, y solo sentía ganas de estar con Harry, de jugarse por él. En el fondo se sentía un poco enojada porque le mintió diciéndole que amaba a Cho! Cuanto sufrimiento le habría ahorrado... Sonrió.- _"Antes de estar con el, voy a cantarle unas cuantas verdades. No me importa lo que piense sobre este tema, quiero estar con él, lo amo. El no va a impedírmelo. Y ahora que vivimos juntos, ya está, no me importa nada…" _Pensó con convicción. No podía creer que estaba en la casa de Harry. Sabía que el estaba dos habitaciones más allá, esperándola con Bonnie para salir a la fiesta… y eso la hacía sentirse en un mar de felicidad. Lo demás, no tenía importancia, todo era aleatorio y superfluo en comparación de haberse enterado que Harry la amaba…Por August no se preocupó porque esa noche sería la ocasión perfecta para acabar la relación.

Se miró al espejo. Llevaba un vestido rojo fuego, sin breteles y bastante corto. Hermione la había ayudado a elegir la vestimenta. Pero no se le veía nada, solo su espalda y sus hombros… El pelo lo tenía larguísimo y aprovechó para hacerse unas pequeñas ondas en las puntas. La extremidad de sus mechones acariciaba el lunar que tenía sobre la parte final de su columna. Brillaban sus aros y su gargantilla. Se puso un brillo en los labios y un poco de rubor. El vestido remarcaba las curvas de su feminidad, haciendo que se vea una mujer irresistible.

De repente, tocaron la puerta.

-Ginny, apúrate. – dijo la voz de Harry. – ¡Será que tienes que tardar 10 horas!

-Ya estoy. – contestó Ginny. – Solo me falta el toque final. – tomó un frasquito y colocó su perfume a jazmines.

Todavía atrás de la puerta Harry murmuró:- ¡Diablos¿Te estas poniendo perfume, no?

-¡¿Como lo sabes!?

-Podría distinguirlo a kilómetros, es realmente un aroma asesino. – para suerte de Harry,

Ginny no podía ver que se había puesto rojo con su propio el comentario. Ginny abrió la puerta de golpe y Harry quedó estupefacto…- Por Merlín…- solo logró decir.

La pelirroja recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Vestía un saco gris sobre una camisa negra, sin corbata, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, mostrando su pecho…

-Estas hermoso, Harry.-dijo ella sonriendo. Los dos recordaron el cumpleaños de Ginny, hace 8 años atrás.

El le miró las piernas y luego de disfrutarlas dijo: -Ese vestido es demasiado corto, Ginny.

-¿No te gusta como me queda? – dijo ella desilusionada.

-No, te ves espectacular… demasiado espectacular. – terminó celoso.

- ¿y entonces?

-No quiero que tus piernas se vean así…será mejor que vayas a cambiarte y ponerte algo que te cubra…

-Ni lo sueñes, Harry Potter. ¡Es una ocasión especial, debo lucirme!

-Que bueno que no decidiste que tu novio pase a buscarte por aquí.

-August irá directamente a la madriguera.- informó Ginny. – Diremos que invitamos a Bonnie, para sacarla de San Mungo y que se despeje.

-Bien.- dijo Harry fríamente. Estaba enojado porque se acordó que Ginny era de Malfoy y no de él. – Bajemos. ¿Tomaste la poción que Dobby te dio?

-Si, la tomé. Deja de preocuparte ya. Estoy bien.

-Mejor. – dijo el y comenzó a bajar las escaleras…

-Harry…

-¿Si?

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

Ella se acercó y le acarició el rostro con ambas manos.- Por salvarme la vida hoy…- susurró mirando sus ojos verdes.

El la tomó por la cintura y acercó su boca a la de ella, quedando a un milímetro. Le miraba la boca y los ojos…-Ha sido un placer…-y le robó un corto beso que ella no rechazó.

-¡ya sabia yo que se iban a ser novios!- dijo Bonnie sonriendo al final de las escaleras. _"Que puntería que tiene esta niña" pensó Harry._

-Vamos ya para la fiesta. – dijo Ginny colorada. – Bonnie, no le digas a nadie que Harry y yo somos novios¿si? Queremos decirlo en su momento.

Harry la miró sorprendido y con los ojos como platos.

-No voy decir nada– dijo contenta la niña.

-Gracias Bonnie. – contestó Ginny.

---

Cuando Harry, Ginny y Bonnie llegaron a la Madriguera fueron el centro de atención de todas las miradas. Ginny estaba sumamente incómoda debido a que varios jugadores de Quiddich la observaban con muchísimo interés. Harry estaba empezando a sentir unos celos tremendos y deseaba ponerle su saco para que no le miraran sus piernas, deseaba vestirla de monja… y no podía hacer nada para evitar que se babeen por ella. De repente Ron y Hermione aparecieron en la escena con sus rostros llenos de felicidad. Ron estaba muy elegante con un traje negro que resaltaba el color de su pelo, que lo había dejado largo. Hermione tenía un vestido de gasa color chocolate y bien ajustado que pasaba sus rodillas. Dejaba ver un escote discreto con un collar de perlas. Tenía un recogido a media cola que dejaba caer rulos.

-¡Felicidades por su aniversario!- dijo Ginny alegremente.- ¡Están preciosos!

Harry sonrió.- ¡Ocho años de casados¡Todo un récord!

-Gracias, padrinos. – Replicó Hermione con alegría.- Ginny, ese vestido te calza espectacular, sabia que era el correcto…

-Hermanita, es un vestido poco discreto…- intervino Ron

-¿Tan mal me queda? – Sonrió Ginny, despreocupada.- De todas maneras debe gustarme a mi y no a ti.- Harry y Ron bufaron

-Y tu amor¿la ayudaste a vestirse tan despechugada?- le reprochó a su esposa.

-Cielo, tu hermana esta preciosa… ¡mira como la miran tus compañeros!- Un grupito de altos jugadores señalaban a Ginny…

-¡No debo ponerme orgulloso de que babeen por mi hermana! – replicó Ron con las orejas coloradas.

-Ron tiene razón, creo que yo voy a enseñarles lo que es…-Harry se interrumpió porque Ginny le tomó su brazo.

-Te quedas donde estas. No vayas a armar un escándalo en la fiesta.

Harry asintió y trató de no pensar. Ron se acercó y lo llevó aparte.- Te felicito, amigo.-le dijo y se volvió a ver a Ginny que estaba abrazando a Hermione.

-Ojito como miras a mi hermana Potter.-advirtió Ron notando que los ojos verdes de su amigo rondaban el cuerpo de Ginny.- Por cierto¿Cómo la dejaste vestirse así?

-Si, es una locura.- coincidió ofuscado Harry.- Le dije que se cambiara, pero no lo aceptó.

-Es imposible imponerle cosas. – Dijo abatido Ron.- Ya sabes que siempre hace lo quiere.

Harry, quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por ella hoy en la tarde…

-Ni me recuerdes el momento, estaba desesperado… - dijo Harry, que seguía mirándola.

-De eso me di cuenta. _"Si te mueres, me muero contigo…"- _Repitió Ron. Harry enrojeció. - La amas todavía¿no?

-Yo… si, la amo…- admitió Harry.- Pero no se lo digas…

-Harry, no termino de entenderte. ¿Porque la dejaste entonces? – Harry tuvo la suerte de no contestar, porque la señora Weasley se acercó a ellos.

-Harry, cariño! Estas hecho todo un galán.- dijo abrazándola.

-Gracias señora Weasley, usted está muy elegante.

-Cuidado Potter.- bromeó Arthur, acercándose al grupo. – ¡Es una mujer casada!- Harry soltó una carcajada. La señora Weasley se sonrojó. Ginny y Hermione se acercaron.

-Mamá, papá…-les dio un beso.

-Ginny¡que hermosa estas! – dijo su madre.- ¿todo bien en lo de Prudence?- Ginny se puso nerviosa.

-Si, todo bien. Tiene algunos mareos y teme quedarse sola… sabes que cortó con Vincent…- mintió la pelirroja.

-Oh, si pobre chica…Algún día iré a visitarlas.-murmuró la señora Weasley. Ginny prefirió sonreír antes que seguir mintiendo.

-Hola hermosa… ¿no piensas saludarme?- dijo una voz refiriéndose a Ginny. Ron, Hermione, Harry y los señores Weasley miraron al sujeto.

-August.-dijo Ginny sin entusiasmo.- ¿Cómo estas?

-No mejor que tú. Estás irresistible.- Harry en cualquier momento lo mataba.-¿Me concedes el honor de sentarte a mi lado…?

-Eh… si, vamos.- miró a todos menos a Harry.- Nos vemos…

-Harry, ese hombre rubio se llevo a Ginny…- Bonnie aparecía con cara de preocupación.

-No te preocupes Bonnie…- dijo Harry agachándose, para estar a la altura de la niña.- Ginny es nuestra.

-¡Si! Pero hay que sacársela a ese…- replicó Bonnie. Harry sonrió, esa niña era genial.

-Si… tengo un plan…

El humor de Harry no mejoró a lo largo de la velada. Había mujeres del ministerio que intentaban hablar con él, pero no les hacía caso. Miraba a Ginny que seguía hablando con Malfoy, mientras Bonnie (por orden de él, claro) permanecía cerca de la pareja tratando de averiguar de qué hablaban. Ron y Hermione comían tortas y desenvolvían regalos. Rose corría por ahí mientras Bonnie trataba de llamarla para que se acerque a jugar con ella, pues la conversación de la pelirroja con Malfoy, la estaba aburriendo. La niña hizo esfuerzos para no decirle al rubio que "su" Ginny estaba de novia con "su" Harry. Bonnie los quería como si fuesen sus padres y no iba a parar hasta que estén juntos. Ese rubiecito no le gustaba nada.

-Estas muy linda, amor…- le decía embelesado. La niña paraba la oreja.

-Gracias. – contestaba ella secamente. Estaba nerviosa porque iba a terminar su relación en la que supuestamente era la primera noche con él.

-Esta noche… - dijo con voz excitada.-… tu sabes…

-August, esta noche hablaremos. Quiero decirte algo…

-Si, amor… pero antes de hablar, debemos…

-August¡esta la niña aquí! – se alarmó Ginny.

-Oh, lo siento.- dijo mirando a Bonnie con odio, pero Ginny no notó esa mirada, porque sus ojos vislumbraban a Harry hablando animadamente con la rubia del ministerio.- Gin, te amo mucho¿lo sabías?- Bonnie lo miraba como si fuese un monstruo.

-¿Que? – musitó ella, distraída.

-Que te amo…

-Yo te quiero mucho August…- replicó Ginny incomodísima. Se sentía culpable por lo que iba a hacer cuando la fiesta termine.

Dos horas más tarde, el reloj marcó las once de la noche y Ron y Hermione comenzaron a despedir a los invitados. Harry estaba de muy mal humor.

Ginny que había sido acosada por una cantidad de miradas de los masculinos presentes, no estaba mucho mejor. Sabía que debía irse con August, por lo que se acercó a Harry para avisarle.

-Harry yo… debo irme.

-Bien, vamos. – dijo contento él.

-No, escucha, debo irme con August.- el le arrojó una mirada de hielo que la estremeció.- Iré en una hora a tu casa.

-Haz lo que quieras.- le espetó. – Lo único que voy a decirte es que Bonnie sufrirá si te vas con Malfoy, recuerda que ella piensa que somos novios…

La niña apareció en escena para ayudar a Harry con el argumento.

-¿nos vamos a dormir? – preguntó soñolienta.

-Si…- dijo Ginny pensando en que quizás sería mejor decirle a August al día siguiente.- Bien, esperen que resuelvo algo y vuelvo.

Se acercó a August.

-¿Nos vamos mi vida? – dijo él galantemente.

-Escucha, no puedo ir hoy, lo siento. – el se puso serio. – Se que habíamos quedado para ir hoy pero… debo hacerme cargo de Bonnie, es responsabilidad mía…

-¿No vienes conmigo por una mocosa que ni siquiera conoces?- preguntó August ácidamente.

-No la llames mocosa.- soltó Ginny.- Es una niña maravillosa y no tiene a nadie.

-Veo que te importa más que yo.- dijo enojado Malfoy.

-No es eso, debo hacerlo… pensé que me entenderías…

-Está bien.- dijo él fríamente.- Mañana será sin falta nuestra cita.

-August, debo decirte algo mañana… ahora debo irme…-le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós.

Malfoy se quedó con una mirada de odio, mirando como Harry Ginny y Bonnie saludaban a los demás y se iban.

Harry y Ginny llegaron a la casa y acostaron a Bonnie. La niña se durmió al instante, porque estaba bastante cansada. Después, cada uno se fue a su habitación sin decirse una sola palabra.

Mientras estaba acostada, la pelirroja se sentía apenadísima porque no había podido terminar la relación con August. Desde que supo de la premonición había decidido dar ese paso cuanto antes… le había abierto lo ojos más que nunca, ahora comprendía porque Harry la había abandonado… pero sentía mucha bronca por su falta de sinceridad, por no haberle permitido decidir a ella que era lo mejor para su vida. Pero no se sorprendía para nada de la postura del muchacho… Harry siempre había tenido esa constante necesidad de proteger a los demás… quizás el mismo lugar que ocupaba en el mundo mágico lo había hecho de esa manera. Él desde pequeño era visto como el gran salvador, y ese complejo lo llevó lo alejó de su lado. La maldita premonición le valía madre a Ginny. No creía ni una palabra de lo que decía y si era cierta, tampoco le importaba. Se moría de ganas de estar con Harry, de volver a tenerlo, de decirle que lo amaba… se levantó de repente, con aire decidido… quería estar con el… por lo menos verlo dormir. "_está distante porque hablé con August en la fiesta…"- pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo._ Llegó a la habitación de Harry y abrió la puerta.

Se había quedado dormido con la luz prendida. Estaba destapado… se veía sumamente excitante en esa posición… Ginny comenzaba a acalorarse… los deseos incontrolables de dormir con él la dominaban. Moría por darle un beso… _"¿se despertará¿Y si se despierta, que? NO ME IMPORTA, NO ME IMPORTA NADA… ¿y si él… ya no me ama? –Dudaba- ¡Pasaron ocho años! SI NO ME AMA, TAMPOCO ME IMPORTA… Quizás ni se despierte…" _Sin mas, se arrodilló y miró la cara de Harry… estaba precioso mientras dormía: su boca, sus pelos desprolijos, su cicatriz tan marcada, su pecho… le pasó una mano por el hombre suavemente, y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Harry… antes de lo pensado hicieron contacto. Ginny sintió una sacudida en el estómago cuando Harry le empezó a corresponder el beso… se separó y lo miró, anonadada por su pronta reacción.

-¿pensaste que estaba dormido?- dijo pícaramente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ginny no contestó, solo se tiró encima de él y comenzó a besarlo con ganas. Harry intentaba resistirse pero era una misión imposible...

-

**Nota de la Autora**: debi cortar el capitulo acá, porque ya pasé las 10 hojas. Prometo que la actualizacion no va tardarse.!!! GRACIAS POR LEERME DE VERDAD Y DEJEN REVIEWS PORFISS!!!

Saludotes,

Joanne.-


	14. Un perdón y una carta

**Hola a todos! He recibido muchisimas quejas por haber cortado el capitulo y acá esta la recompensa!!! Al otro día tienen el cap vieron que no soy tan mala! jajaja En realidad me prometí que si pasaba los 110 reviews lo posteaba hoy mismo! y aca estoyy xq pasaron los 110! las promesas son promesas jejejeje...!! **

**Leyendo sus reviews me fui dando cuenta que van haciendo apuestas para ver que pasará... sobre Malfoy etc.. No voy a decir nada, quiero que lo lean a lo largo de los capitulos por ustedes mismos... es mas emocionante, no:P ****Tambien lei un comentario sobre la premonición. De eso no puedo decir mucho tampoco... es que si explico las cosas y aclaro esas dudas estaría contando el final del fic y sería arruinado por completo! Me ponen en aprietos con sus conclusiones jjaja pero me encantan porque me sirve para saber qué cosas debo aclarar y explicar a medida que avance la historia. De la premonición no puedo decir nada nada, pero no crean que ignoré sus reviews, los leo hasta dos veces para ir respondiendo inquietudes a medida que escribo.**

**En este capitulo veremos lindas escenas. A mi me gustó mucho, porque esto lo tenía pensando desde el capitulo 9 y al fin llego el momento de escribirlo con todas las letras y debo decir que lo disfruté muchisimo! Espero que a ustedes les guste mucho también.**

**En cuanto a la extensión del fic no tengo ni idea, la verdad pensaba en llegar a los 20 capitulos pero todo depende de como ande de tiempo. Ideas por suerte me sobran porque ya lo imaginé hace tiempo pero se me dificulta ordenar las situaciones que quiero incluir, ordenarlas por capitulos, ponerlas de manera verosímil etc! Eso me cuesta muchisimo, pero por suerte charlo con mi amiga Fatty que me aconseja. A todos los que escriben les recomiendo que tengan alguien asi (sin dudas debe ser una persona de muchisima confianza!) porque me he encontrado en una encrucijada con el capitulo 13, imaginen que lo cambie como 5 veces! (y por eso mi tardanza)... Que bueno que quieran que el fic dure mucho, de verdad me pone feliz que les guste y GRACIAS A TODOS por los reviews! SON HERMOSOS!! las criticas me gustan mucho!!! me sirven para mejorar los capis con el tiempo! Esto no es mio solamente, es de ustedes tmb, no se olviden!!!**

**GRACIAS GRACIAS ENORMEMENTE A : Wiccancat, Rochis, Francesca85, Mirrchus, lunatipola, Lira21, Charlita Potter, ginnythelittleweasly, naginy6, Will Potter, FabyDePotter, Clarissa03, iloveharry25, est-potter, Andre, rosycarmen, mackurn, Aranel Riddle, Zafiro Potter, CaroliPotter, Anatripotter (gracias x actualizar!!!), Kate Reagen, gin-ynia, Nana Granger, AguiPotter, io, tatis, laula1992 7, linc, RPP(las kiero vofi jajaj)**

**Y GRACIAS A TI, QUE LO ESTAS LEYENDO Y NO TE CONOZCO Y NO ME DEJAS REVIEW... JAJAJA TODOS QUE LEAN DEJEN! PORFISSS DOS PALABRITAS AUNQUE SEA!!!.**

**y los que pusieron el fic/ autor en favoritos! thankssss!**

**_(((GRACIAS ESPECIAL A FATTY COMO SIEMPRE...TE ADORO AMISSSS!!!!!)))_**

**Aca vamos a enteder más la posición de Ginny que a veces nos da bronca su terquedad, pero en este capitulo traté que los lectores y Harry (dentro del fic obvio jaja) entiendan lo que sintió.**

**No adelanto mas. HOY HABLE MUCHO! DISCULPEN!!! jaja**

**GRACIAS X LEER.**

**Joanne.**

**Capítulo 14 "El perdón y la carta"**

Harry y Ginny se besaban efusivamente enredados en la cama. Harry recorría la espalda de ella con sus manos y Ginny se despegó de su boca y comenzó a besarle al abdomen. Harry soltó un gemido… Ginny volvió a sus labios e introdujo su lengua… lo miró con sus ojos chocolate que destilaban puro deseo. Posó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo dio vuelta con una fuerza impensada, dejándolo arriba de ella… Harry le sacó la parte de arriba del pijama… ella no tenía sostén. Se dedicó a besarle los pechos con dulzura… su lengua envolvió el pezón derecho y luego el izquierdo… Ginny emitió gemidos de placer y arqueó su espalda. El siguió besando su vientre… Ella, no soportando más, le tomó la cabeza y lo besó separándole los labios, por lo que Harry enloqueció excitado… Los pechos de ella rozaban los músculos de Harry haciéndolo sentir en la estratosfera; Ginny puso dedos en el elástico del bóxer para bajarlos y allí fue cuando Harry sintió el golpe duro con la realidad, con las razones por las que había renunciado a ella… - y se frenó de repente-.

-No… espera…Yo no… - solo logró decir.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella agitadamente.

-Gin, no puedo… esto no…

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Mira, tu y yo… no está bien lo que estamos haciendo…- se sentó en la cama tomándose la cabeza y dándole la espalda. Sin mirarla le dio la sabana para que se cubra. Si la miraba una vez más sucumbiría a la adicción de tocarla.

-Harry…-ella se acercó abrazándolo por atrás cubriéndose con la sábana- ¿que pasa?... -Ginny sabía bien lo que le pasaba pero quería escuchar la verdad de su abandono por sus propios labios.

-No me toques, por favor.- pidió el, levantándose y yendo hacia la ventana.- Esto fue un error. Creo que deberías ir a tu habitación.

-No voy a irme. Quiero que hablemos. – dijo ella muy tranquila.

El se dio vuelta y la miró. Tenía los labios rojos por los besos y estaba muy hermosa.

- Hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada, Ginny… va a ser lo mejor para los dos.

-No voy simular que no me gustó; tu tampoco tienes que hacerlo.- replicó ella. – Realmente fue espectacular… - comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente…

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!-gritó Harry, comenzando a sentir que perdía el control cuando ella rozaba sus dedos en su abdomen. Sin embargo, no se movió del lugar.

Ginny sonrió; sabía que el también le había gustado.-Harry… yo quiero estar contigo…

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – Se ofuscó el desconcertado.- Hace semanas veníamos peleando todo el día, me llamabas _"Potter",_ me mirabas como si fuese el mismo Voldemort ¿y ahora te metes en mi cama y me dices que quieres estar conmigo?

-Si.- sonrió ella pícaramente y puso su brazos en la cintura de él.- Quiero estar contigo, _amor._

-¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando¡Tú estas saliendo con Malfoy!- Harry se soltó alejándose. No podría controlarse si ella lo tocaba.

-Harry, sabes que él no me ha tocado un pelo…- dijo con simplicidad.- Y no quiero que lo haga tampoco.

-¿Ah no¿Y porque?

-Porque te deseo a ti.- Harry pensó que derretía ahí mismo.- ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?- repitió ella.

-No quiero hablar más.- la evadió él. – Ve a tu cuarto…- fue a la puerta y la abrió invitándola a salir. Ella sin inmutarse, se tiró en la cama con rebeldía.

-Quiero dormir contigo.- afirmó.- Si quieres que me vaya tendrás que sacarme a los golpes o a la fuerza.- sonrió.- Ven… te estoy esperando…

Harry suspiró y cerró la puerta de golpe. La pelirroja estaba rarísima.

-¿quieres decirme que bicho te picó?

-Uno muy lindo llamado Potter. – Bromeó.- ¡Vamos Harry! Ven conmigo, sin compromisos te lo aseguro…

-Te has vuelto loca¿o que?

-Si, loca… loca… y es una sensación maravillosa ¿no crees?

-Ginny, por favor sal de mi cama…

-No quieres que lo haga, Harry. No seas mentiroso… tu también me deseas.

-Te dije que fue un error. Solo fue un momento. Olvídate de todo.

-No puedo _Amor_.- dijo ella.- _Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible…_

Harry se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Ella recordaba la canción que le había dedicado en su cumpleaños.

-Gin… por favor, te lo pido… si alguna vez me quisiste sal de la cama y vete. Yo se porque te lo digo.

-¡No me importa nada!- exclamó ella y se levantó sin la sábana, dejando mostrar sus pechos y la cintura. El short del pijama también dejaba ver sus blancas piernas. Se acercó a él contra la puerta.- Vamos, quiero estar contigo, Harry…- dijo posando su frente en los labios del joven.

-¡¡Cúbrete!! No quiero que…

-Si,…tú si quieres que estemos juntos y yo extraño que me hagas el amor…- confesó ella.-Nunca lo he hecho después de ti, y nunca volvería a hacerlo si no es contigo…

Harry le tomó la cara con las manos y la miró a los ojos. Sentía los pechos de ella rozar su tórax…- ¿Qué? Tú no has…

-No…-dijo ella con los ojos aguados pasando la mano por su espalda.- No, porque yo quiero estar contigo, con ningún otro…

Él pensó que se moriría ahí mismo; ella no entendía que corría peligro a su lado.

- Gin…yo…- carraspeó.- No podemos. Es…

-Si, si podemos…-lo besó.- quiero ser tuya, Harry.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. – Siempre fui tuya y quiero seguir siéndolo.

-Vete…- suplicó él y sus ojos también se humedecieron.- Ya no quiero escuchar que me digas eso…

-¿Por qué?- el se dio vuelta antes de contestar apoyando su cabeza en la puerta.

-No te amo, Ginny. Nunca te amé.- dijo con voz quebrada.

Ginny exploto de bronca.- ¿PIENSAS QUE VOY A CREERME ESO?-gritó.- BASTA¡¡HARRY NO SEAS IDIOTA!! YA NO MÁS MENTIRAS…

-¡NO SON MENTIRAS GINNY¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, VETE!

-¡¡NO VOY A IRME HASTA QUE ESTEMOS JUNTOS!!

-NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO…

-Si quieres… - dijo ella.

-NO, PORQUE NO TE AMO.

-¿y cual es el problema entonces¡Ya te dije que era sin compromisos, Potter!

-¿Qué dices? Te estas entregando…

-Si, me entrego, porque soy una cualquiera. ¡Tu mismo lo dijiste!- dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

-Eso lo dije en un arrebato de bronca no fue…

-No me interesa… Has estado con miles de mujeres porque sí. ¿Por qué no conmigo? Si no me amas¡no me importa tampoco! Solo es una cuestión de piel… puedes usarme, haz lo que quieras conmigo…

Harry fue a su cama, tomó la sabana y la cubrió con violencia, arrinconándola contra la pared.- ¡NO ME GUSTA QUE HABLES ASÍ! QUE TE COMPORTES COMO SI FUESES... yo nunca podría usarte…

-¿No estas diciendo que no me amas? Bien, tomemos esto como un recordatorio de los viejos tiempos que pasamos.-resolvió Ginny acercándose a su boca y besándolo.

-¡¡BASTA!! – dijo el separándose de golpe.- ¿NO HAS ESCUCHADO? NO QUIERO, NO ME ATRAES… VETE.-Ginny se largó a reír a carcajadas.- DE QUE TE RIES? – Preguntó el apretando los dientes.

-Eres tan malo poniendo excusas. Puedes decirme que no me amas… ¡¡pero insinuarme que no te gusto!!- Siguió riendo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que me gustas?

-Harry, yo te conozco. Te desesperas cuando me besas. Te hiciste el dormido recién, cuando vine a besarte… es muy obvio Potter.- sonrió Ginny triunfante.- Ni recordemos de que te gusta mi perfume y lo hueles continuamente…

Harry se puso rojo.- ¡Tu también hueles el mío!

-Pero yo no niego que me gustas, _amor_.- aspiró el olor de la almohada.-Buen Shampoo Potter.- comentó al pasar.

-Estas loca. Y si no quieres irte de aquí, me voy yo.- caminó hacia a la puerta.

-Eres un cobarde.- acusó ella.

-¿Qué soy que?- Se volvió Harry.

-Escuchaste muy bien. Eres cobarde y miedoso. Nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti.

-¿de que rayos hablas?

Ginny había herido su orgullo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste a Francia hace ocho años?- preguntó.

Harry palideció.- ¿A que viene eso ahora?

-¿Donde esta tu novia Cho Chang¿No te fuiste porque la amabas a ella?

-¡NO QUIERO HABLAR MÁS!

-¡¡DIME LA VERDAD!!- gritó ella fuera de sí poniéndose la parte del pijama.

-¡¡YA SABES TODO ACERCA DE ESO!!- vociferó Harry, dándole la espalda una vez más.

-HARRY, ESTAS NERVIOSO… NO ESQUIVES MI MIRADA… DIME QUE FUE LO QUE PASÓ, NO SEAS COBARDE…

-¡¡NO SOY COBARDE!!

-¡¡ESO ES LO QUE DEMUESTRAS CUANDO ME SIGUES MINTIENDO!!

-¡LA VERDAD TE LA DIJE EN LA BIBLIOTECA HACE OCHO AÑOS!

-¡NO ME HAGAS REIR, NO SEAS RIDICULO.¡YA NO SOMOS ADOLESCENTES, HARRY!

-¿¿¿QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE ES MENTIRA???

-¡TODO ME DICE QUE MENTISTE! LA MANERA EN QUE ODIAS A AUGUST, LA MANERA EN QUE IMPIDES QUE EL ME LASTIME, LA FORMA EN LA QUE ME MIRAS, COMO TE PREOCUPAS POR MI, COMO ME BESAS…- unas lágrimas cubrieron el rostro de la joven.

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE... ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA REMOVER EL PASADO ASI¡NO SABES LO QUE SIENTO!

-¡SE LO QUE SIENTES! TE ESTAS MURIENDO DE GANAS DE HACERME EL AMOR, PORQUE TU … TU… ME AMAS TANTO COMO…COMO… YO TE AMO A TI! –Él la miró y sintió que el mundo se le caía a pedazos.- ATRÉVETE A NEGARLO AHORA¡OCHO AÑOS DESPUÉS VAS SEGUIR CON ESTUPIDECES!

-NO SON ESTUPIDECES, ES LO QUE SIENTO. ¡LAMENTO QUE NO TE GUSTE GINEVRA!

-Muy bien.- se calmó ella y se levantó hacia la puerta. - Entonces mañana tendré que decirle a August que se digne a hacerme el amor con ese macho que lleva adentro. ¡Creo que debe ser insaciable! Voy a tener que dejar que otro me toque… ahora que lo pienso, los cobardes no van conmigo…- se estaba yendo cuando…

-¡Donde crees que vas!- dijo él tomándola del brazo.

-¿No dijiste que no te gusto¿No me echaste de tu cuarto¿No acabas de reconocer que amas a Cho Chang?

-Yo…

-Esta todo dicho, Harry. Mañana será una noche de amor espectacular y debo dormir.

-¡NO¿Tú… vas a estar con Malfoy?

-_Cielo_, no me queda otra. Si tu no quieres… -suspiró simulando resignación.

-Has dicho que no querías que otro te toque…

-¿Perdón¡Creí haber escuchado que no te importaba mi vida, que no amas¡Ahora vienes con los celos¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

-¡No me grites! – Soltó él.

Un trueno se escuchó. La tormenta se desataba y los refucilos daban destellos desde la ventana.

-Haz lo que quieras… ¡pero hasta que no me digas la verdad no me hables más!

Salió corriendo de la habitación. Harry se puso la bata y comenzó a seguirla. Corrió hasta el pasillo y ella estaba bajando las escaleras…

-GINNY, ESPERA... ¡No terminamos de hablar!

-DÉJAME, NO SIGAS MINTIENDO…- contestó ella sin darse vuelta. Llegó hasta la puerta de calle que daba al jardín.

-¡NO SALGAS, GINNY!- pero ella no lo escuchó, atravesó la puerta y salió bajo la lluvia torrencial. El también corrió bajo la lluvia y la alcanzó en la mitad del jardín justo donde ella se había desmayado hacía menos de 24 horas. La tomó del brazo.- ¡NO TE VAS A NINGUN LADO!

-¿Vas a decirme la verdad?- preguntó ella totalmente empapada.

-Yo… si.- dijo abatido. No le quedaba ninguna alternativa.- Realmente me fui por…

-¿por una absurda premonición de los centauros?

-¿tu lo…?

-Si, lo sé.- Musitó ella.

-¿Cómo es posible… quien…?

-¡¡No importa eso ahora!!- espetó.

Harry miró para abajo. Tenía la bata pegada al cuerpo por la lluvia.-Si ya lo sabes¡no hay nada más que decir! Espero que me entiendas…

-¿entenderte¡¡DISCULPA HARRY PERO NO TENGO NADA QUE ENTENDER!!

-¡¡SE REFIERE A NOSOTROS!!

-¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LA PROFECÍA, LA PREMONICION O COMO MIERDA SE LLAME!-escupió ella.

-A MI NO¡PORQUE TU VIDA ESTARÍA EN PELIGRO¡¡JAMÁS PODRIA PERDONARME SI TE PASARA ALGO!!

-¡LO ÚNICO QUE TE IMPORTA ES TU SENTIMIENTO DE CULPA POR LO QUE PUEDA PASAR!

-GIN, COMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO…-las lágrimas resbalaron el rostro de Harry mezcladas con la lluvia.- Yo…me alejé de ti porque no quería que murieras…

-¿Cuál es la diferencia de morir y vivir así?- replicó con amargura Ginny.

-¡CORRES PELIGRO SI ESTAS CERCA DE MÍ, ENTIENDELO! SI REALMENTE SOMOS NOSOTROS LOS PADRES DE ESE NIÑO, TU ESTARÁS MUERTA¡ES ASÍ!

-¡YO PASE OCHO AÑOS DE MI VIDA MUERTA PORQUE ME ARRANCASTE DE TU VIDA¡PORQUE ME HICISTE CREER QUE AMABAS A OTRA PERSONA! ...ODIÉ LOS RECUERDOS QUE ME HICIERON LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO! PRACTICAMENTE ME OBLIGASTE A DEJAR DE CREER EN EL AMOR, ME ENCADENASTE EN UNA DESILUSION QUE ME IMPIDIO VOLVER A AMAR... ¿ALGUNA VEZ TE PUSISTE A PENSAR EN MI EN ESTOS OCHO AÑOS?

-¡TODO EL TIEMPO PENSÉ EN TI!

-¡¡ME MENTISTE¡¡ NO DEJASTE QUE YO DECIDA POR MI MISMA, NO PERMITISTE QUE AFRONTARAMOS EL DESTINO JUNTOS ¿TIENES UN MINIMA IDEA DE LO QUE YO PASÉ?

-¡PERO HOY SIGUES VIVA A PESAR DE TODO!-objetó él.

-VIVA? LLAMAS VIDA A LLORAR TODOS LOS DÍAS POR TI, PENSANDO QUE ESTABAS CON LA OTRA DESGRACIADA?? HE QUERIDO MORIRME DE TODAS FORMAS! HUBIESE PREFERIDO LA MUERTE A TU LADO A VIVIR SIN TI…¡PERO ESO ES LO QUE NUNCA ENTENDISTE, SOLO PENSASTE EN TU SUFRIMIENTO POR LO QUE PODRÍA HABER PASADO... ¡ESO NO ES MÁS QUE EGOÍSMO!

-GIN, NO DIGAS ESO…- Dijo el, totalmente quebrado. Se arrodilló en el pasto.

Ginny también lo hizo y lo tomó de la bata zarandeandolo con impotencia.

-Por qué HARRY?? Por qué ME CONDENASTE A ESTAR SIN TU AMOR???

-¡¡YO TAMBIÉN TUVE QUE VIVIR ESE INFIERNO!!- se defendió él con voz ronca de tanto gritar y tomandole las muñecas. - ¡Y TAMBIEN HE QUERIDO MORIRME!

-¡AL MENOS SABÍAS QUE YO TE AMABA! PERO EL SEÑOR SE FUE SIN DECIRME NADA… -sollozó Ginny, hipando de llanto y sacudiendolo una vez más con vehemencia.- ¡HE TENIDO QUE VENCER EL IMPULSO DE SUICIDARME POR ESTAR SIN TI! HE TENIDO QUE SACAR FUERZAS PARA PODER LEVANTARME DE LA CAMA… ¿SABES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA?

-…- Harry no supo que contestar y bajó la cabeza. Estaban los dos empapados de tanta lluvia.

-ME VOY, TUVE SUFICIENTE…- atinó a levantarse, pero una vez más, el le impidió irse.- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

El la acercó hasta tenerla a milimetros de su boca. Se miraron a los ojos mientras ella temblaba de frío.

-_Te amo. Siempre te he amado. Perdóname._

_-Yo tambi…. _

No llego a terminar porque Harry la atrajo de hacia si mismo dándole con un beso debajo de la lluvia. Era lo que los dos estaban esperando.

--

A la mañana siguiente no había rastros de la tormenta. El ministerio estaba casi vacío, solo los que tenían franco asistían los domingos. August Malfoy se apareció con cara de mal humor entrando a su departamento.

Dejó unos papeles en su escritorio y encendió un habano. De repente, un hombre castaño entró allí sin pedir permiso. August lo miró y no le hizo ningún reclamo.

-¿averiguaste lo que te pedí?- le preguntó al sujeto.

-Si.- contestó el hombre.- Tengo noticias.

-¿y bien?

-Son interesantes.- adivirtió.

-¡Ve al grano, Stebbins!

-Bien. La señorita Ginevra Weasley esta viviendo con el señor Harry Potter.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy se ensombrecieron.- ¿estas seguro?

-Totalmente. Creo que a tu gente le va a gustar la noticia…

-¡Cállate!

-¡Veo que a ti no te gustó la novedad!- sonrió Stebbins, divertido.

-Eso no te incumbe.- musitó apretando los dientes.- Vete.

-¿te has enamorado de la traidora a la sangre, August?

-Te dije que te fueras, imbécil.

-Bien, como tú digas. Pero recuerda que esto era un trabajo para ti, no deberías mezclar sentimientos personales…

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-rugió Malfoy.

"_Maldita prostituta…" pensó el rubio golpeando la mesa._

-

Harry despertó de repente en el amplio sofá. Sin abrir los ojos, sentía a Ginny dormir en su pecho, con la ropa aún húmeda por la tormenta de la noche anterior. Sonrió. Había sido la mejor conversación con Ginny desde hacía tiempo. Ocho años para ser exactos. Era domingo… no podía creer que solamente hacía una semana y tres días que había regresado y su vida había cambiado de una manera alarmante. Parpadeó y vio el cuerpo pequeño de otra persona que estaba con ellos. Bonnie respiraba lentamente con la mitad del cuerpo sobre él y la otra sobre el de Ginny. Recordó la noche anterior brevemente.

_**Flash Back**_

_Harry y Ginny se separaron después de ese largo beso. De repente había parado de llover y solo caían gotas inocentes. La luz de __la luna __se reflejaba en las pupilas de los dos jóvenes._

_-Te amo mas que a nada en el mundo.- dijo ella.- No me dejes de nuevo, por favor…_

_-Yo ya no podría dejarte… - dijo abrazándola.- Lo siento, fui un idiota…_

_-Harry ya no me importa que haya pasado… - lo besó.- Si me amas puedo enfrentar cualquier cosa…_

_-Yo también, ahora lo comprendo. Te amo Gin._

_Ella sonrió y le dio otro beso.- Vamos adentro ¿si? Me estoy helando.- dijo pálida._

_-Oh, si encima tu no estas muy bien, ayer te desmayaste justo aquí…- recordó con preocupación Harry._

_-Si, mi galán me ha salvado…- dijo dándole un beso en el cuello._

_El la volvió a tomar en los brazos y caminó a la casa.-Ahora te secuestro, preciosa… _

_Cuando llegó la bajó. Abrieron la puerta y entraron mojando el piso de madera._

_-¡Dobby va a matarnos!- soltó Ginny.- ¡Estamos ensuciando todo!_

_-Dobby se emociona cuando debe limpiar, Gin._

_-¡No por eso vamos a explotarlo!_

_-Pareces Hermione con esa protección a los elfos…- comentó Harry sonriendo. _

_Ella también sonrió.- Harry… ¿Qué va pasar con nosotros?_

_-Eh… creo que debemos pensarlo mañana¿no te parece?_

_-Si.- coincidió Ginny.- Son las 2 de la mañana, estoy exhausta._

_-Gin… ¿quieres que durmamos en el sofá?- Ella sonrió con interés.- ¡No para eso¡Acabamos de decidir que lo pensaríamos entre los dos! Pero ahora no…_

_-Muy bien dormiré en el sofá contigo y…_

_-¡Y conmigo!- dijo una vocecita aguda.- ¿Fueron a hacer barquitos debajo de las gotitas de agua?- "No exactamente" pensó Ginny.- ¿Por qué no me llamaron?_

_-Bonnie, cielo.- suspiró Ginny.- Solo fuimos afuera porque Harry había perdido las llaves…_

_-¿Y porque no las buscaron con la magia…?- preguntó Bonnie, desconcertada._

_-Mejor vamos todos a dormir¿no? Ya es un poco tarde…-propuso Harry._

_-Si, quiero que me cuenten un cuentito.- dijo Bonnie entusiasmada.- ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? Las tormentas me asustan…_

_-Por supuesto, 'onny.-contestó Ginny.- Ven, dormiremos en el sofá.- la niña se acostó con Ginny._

_Harry sonrió. Se veían preciosas juntas. Fue y se acostó con ellas. Ginny comenzó a hablar en un susurro…_

_-Había una vez…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Harry se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarlas. Fue a la cocina y encontró a Dobby preparando el desayuno. El elfo se asustó al notar que su amo lo había descubierto.

-Harry Potter no debe preocuparse; Dobby terminará el desayuno en un instante solo que Dobby primero limpió el piso del comedor para que…

-No te preocupes, Dobby. No pasa nada. ¿Alguna novedad?

-Si, señor. Ha llegado una carta para Harry Potter.- dijo el elfo con temor. Harry no entendía el porque del miedo a una carta.

-Dámela, Dobby.

-Harry Potter no debería abrirla.

-¿Por qué?

-No tiene remitente, señor. – explicó el elfo asustado.

-Dámela.- repitió Harry. El elfo negó. Harry recordó cuando en su segundo año había escondido las cartas de Ron y Hermione solo para protegerlo.- De verdad Dobby, no pasará nada malo. Es solo una carta.

El elfo asintió y sacó de su delantal un sobre negro. Se lo entregó con las manos temblorosas.

-Gracias.- dijo Harry.

-Tenga cuidado Harry Potter.- advirtió el elfo.

-Dobby, no despiertes a Bonnie y Ginny ni menciones la carta.- le dijo.

-Así será, señor.- y desapareció con un chasquido de dedos.

Harry abrió la carta, muy intrigado. El papel era negro y las letras estaban escritas en blanco… le llamó sumamente la atención este detalle. Comenzó a leer…

"_**Harry Potter, cuida muy bien a la niña que tienes en tu casa y ten en cuenta que podrías estar alimentando al la sucesora del ser que te arruinó la vida. Considera la posibilidad de que vamos a intervenir en tu camino hasta el último minuto. El haber destruido al Señor de las tinieblas hará que lo pagues con la sangre inocente de tú gente.**_

_**PD: Ocho años no Fueron nada."**_

"_Ocho años no fueron nada…" pensó Harry, abatido._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Notita: eh... dejen reviews jeje Y esperen para el cap 15, tengan paciencia porfis, el cerebro no me da para mas, necesita vacaciones!!! jajajaja**

**(y perdonen si vieron algun errorrr!)**

**besitos y cuidensen!!!**

**Joanne.**


	15. Dos pesadillas y la página 31

**Holas a todos! Aca vengo con el cap 15. **

**¡Gracias a todos por los reviews! **

**_Wiccancat, Rochis, Francesca85, lunatipola, lira21, CharlitaPotter, CaroliPotter, Will Potter, FabyDePotter, iloveharry25, est-potter, Betty, andre, rosycarmen, mackurn, Aranel Ridlle, Zafiro Potter, Anatripotter, Clarisa03, Kate Reagen, gin-ynia, Nana Granger, AguiPotter, io, tatis, laula 1992, linc, tonks2547, nayades, Jazu Potter (empeze a leer una historia tuya jeje). RPP (LAS KIEROO muchooo!!!)._**

**Y TODA LA GENTE QUE ME TIENE EN FAVORITOS TANTO LA HISTORIA COMO EL AUTOR, MIL GRACIAS TMB! **

**Este capitulo puede que no les guste ni MEDIO! Pero bueno, es lo que hay. jeje. M****e costó muchisimo escribirlo y armarlo, _pero gracias a FATTY73 ha quedado realmente bien_. Me aguanta debatiendo mis dudas y lagunas con los capitulosss jaja pobre esta chicaa!! SOS GENIAL AMIS!!! ****¡te lo agradezco con GRAN AYUDAAA! te kiero muchisimo¡ JAMAS TE OLVIDES! gracias x ser de fierro!**

**Y quiero dedicarle este capitulo ESPECIALMENTE A RPP-GF, mi girl, es para VOS, hay una sorpresa, ya te avise, espero que te guste. No digo nada sino te adelanto mi vida!. Sabes lo que significa para mi que vos leas mi fic¡No hace falta que te diga nada! Y gracias tmb por la propaganda que le haces al fic jajaja! te kiero mucho mucho !!!! TG :p JEJE**

**Bueno ahora si, les mando GRANDES Saludos a TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN. Dejen un revieww porfiss los q leen y no opinan! jaja igual gracias x leerme!**

**Besos,**

**Joanne M. Potter. :)**

**Capitulo 15 "Dos pesadillas y la página 31"**

Harry guardaba la carta en su escritorio, en un cajón bajo llave. Estaba realmente preocupado, no entendía lo que el mensaje quería decir. En realidad tenía un significado, pero no se atrevía a creer en él completamente... las dudas nublaban sus ideas, todo era confuso y difícil de asimilar._ "¿Bonnie¿Bonnie...¿Es quien reemplazaría a Voldemort? Es absurdo, Bonnie es inofensiva... no puede ser, esto no puede ser cierto. Ella había conocido a su madre… no había muerto… Tiene que ser una trampa, algo...Si llega a ser cierto Ginny y yo podríamos estar juntos... pero si todo es una mentira de los mortífagos, realmente estaría arriesgándola!!... ¿Que hago? Mierda! Estoy desconcertado... y mañana tendré que contarle Kingsley sobre la carta, mi silencio no puede prolongarse más... el sabrá sobre la premonición... Después de todo, Bellatrix esta matando a esas madres inocentes para buscar al niño que sería peor que Voldemort… Esto es tan raro…" pensaba Harry a toda máquina. _

Harry decidió salir del estudio, necesitaba hablar con Ginny de manera urgente para resolver la situación. No quería que haya secretos entre ellos, no ahora que se habían dicho lo que sentían… Él tenía el deber de contarle sobre la carta, sobre sus sospechas de Bonnie, compartir sus dudas con ella. El era conciente que le había negado ese derecho hacía ocho años y no volvería a hacerlo…

De repente, una pregunta que hasta ahora no había llegado a su mente lo invadió- ¿Cómo se enteró Ginny de la premonición? Eso solo lo sabía él y… ¡Nadia! Pero Nadia no hubiera sido capaz de traicionarlo…el había confiado en ella, no podía ser. Sin darse cuenta llegó al comedor pero para su sorpresa, el sofá estaba vacío.

-Dobby!- el elfo apareció al segundo.- ¿Dónde se están Ginny y Bonnie?

-La señorita y la niña han salido para la casa de la señora Hermione Weasley…

-¿y porque se fueron sin avisar?

-La señorita Ginevra ha dicho que iban a buscar a la familia para invitarlos a almorzar aquí.Quería darles una sorpresa.- explicó Dobby.

Harry sonrió.-Bien. Entonces no me queda más que esperar a…-sonó la campana y Dobby comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.- Deja Dobby, voy yo… ¡No se porque Gin nunca se lleva las llaves! – comentó alegremente mientras llegaba a la puerta. La abrió y encontró a la persona menos esperada enfrente de él. La peor de sus pesadillas. Una mujer morocha, de rasgos orientales y con la cara pintada como una puerta lo miraba ceñuda. Cuando Cho Chang habló Harry sintió que la voz de ella venía de muy lejos…

-Harry! Amor! Te has estado escapando de mí…- se abalanzó y lo besó manchándole la boca de rojo.- ¡¡Hace más de una semana que te estoy buscando, corazón!!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- logró decir él.

Cho no contestó y se metió en la casa sin permiso.- Que hermosa esta la casa!!-sonrió y se sentó en el sofá- Te extrañe muchísimo…

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí? - Harry hizo una nota mental "Matar a Nadia"

- Tu amante se negó a darme tu paradero, pero me enteré por "El Profeta" que estabas aquí.

-¿Mi amante?

-Si, esa vulgar secretaria tuya. ¡¡Debo decir tiene unos humos la estúpida esa!!!- dijo con prepotencia Cho.- ¡Se negó decirme donde estabas!

Harry se sintió culpable y borró su nota del cerebro.-Cho! No hables así de Nadia. Y ya te dije mil veces que NO es mi amante!!

-Harry, te extrañe tanto…- lo ignoró ella.- Pero ahora estaremos juntos para siempre, no vamos a separarnos nunca más!! – agregó con alegría.

-Cho, debemos hablar.

-Primero vamos a hacer otra cosa…- se paró y le rodeó el cuello.- nos debemos una buena sesión de…

-¡NO!- dijo él, apartándola.- Te irás de aquí…

-De ninguna manera corazón¡si acabo de llegar! – replicó la morocha sin enojarse.- ¡Y nos queda mucho por delante!

Harry estaba nervioso, Ginny podría llegar en cualquier momento y eso sería un desastre.

-Cho… quiero que te vayas ahora mismo. Estoy trabajando.

-Ah, cielo, eres tan aburrido con el trabajo… ¡¡mira que ponerte a trabajar un Domingo en la mañana!!... Dobby, instálame en el cuarto del señor.- ordenó como si fuese la dueña de casa.

-Dobby, no hagas nada.- dijo Harry, enojadísimo.- Cho, vamos a hablar, pero afuera de casa.

-Amor¿que te pasa¿¿Te perdono tus desplantes y encima me tratas así…?? – comenzó a hacer un puchero falso.

-No debiste venir aquí. Vamos afuera y quiero que me escuches bien lo que voy a decirte.

-Yo también tengo algo muy importante para contarte.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡¡Lo tuyo tendrá que esperar porque lo mío es de vida o muerte!!- la tomó del brazo.- ¡Vamos afuera!

Salieron al jardín. Harry deseaba que se fuera lo antes posible, la situación lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Harry… te quiero mucho… estas muy lindo.- se colgó de nuevo de su cuello.- Vamos a tu cuarto…

-¡NO¡Y TE PIDO QUE ME SUELTES, CHO! – Gritó el perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Me encanta cuando te enojas!- suspiró ella.- ¡¡Te pones el doble de excitante!!

-¡A mi me fastidia que no me escuches nunca!- soltó enojado.- Estoy acá en Inglaterra trabajando y necesito tranquilidad.

-¿Insinúas que yo te quito la tranquilidad?

-No lo insinúo, lo afirmo.

-Prometo que no estaremos en la cama más de 7 noches por semana… no quiero distraerte cariño… ¡¡te quiero tanto!!- Harry bufó, harto de su actitud.

-Cho, debes saber que yo…

-¡Se que tu también me quieres, Harry! Estas loquito por mi desde que ibas a quinto año… aunque luego te fuiste con aquella horrenda pelirroja.

-¡NO HABLES ASI DE GINNY!

-No te enojes, cielo…-dijo ella, le tomó la cara con las manos.- Quiero decirte algo muy importante…

-Te dije que lo mío era más importante.

-Estoy embarazada cielo¡¡¡vamos a tener un hijo!!!- Harry palideció.- ¡No pongas esa cara amor, era solo una broma!

-¡¡Estás loca¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer ese tipo de…?- respiró hondo.- Cho, ahora escúchame tú a mí…

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera seguir, sus mayores temores fueron ciertos: Ginny apareció en el jardín con Bonnie en sus brazos; Hermione y Rose aparecieron un segundo después… y al final, Ron. Cinco pares de ojos se clavaron en el firmando su sentencia de muerte. _"Estoy perdido" pensó Harry. _Para su horror, Ginny fue la primera que se acercó a la escena.

-Ah bueno… ¡veo que tenemos visitas!- Bonnie abrazaba a Ginny y miraba a Cho.-¡Y no hay necesidad de presentarnos! – sonrió con ironía. Harry no pudo replicar. Quiso que la tierra lo tragase en ese instante.

-Es cierto.- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia Cho.- Vine a estar con mi novio. Pienso vivir con él.

"_Maldita seas" pensó Harry_.- No, ella no...

-¿Ah si?- contestó Ginny con repulsión.- ¿y Harry no te contó que ya vive con alguien?

-¿Cómo?

-Eh…- Harry no sabía que hacer. Ron y Hermione lo miraban como para matarlo. Su mejor amiga habló.

-Ron, vamos adentro, ayudaremos a Dobby a poner la mesa.- dijo sin mirar a Harry. El pelirrojo miró a su amigo fríamente y asintió. Los tres Weasley entraron.

-¿en que estábamos?- habló Ginny al instante- Ah, si… te contaba que Harry esta viviendo con alguien más.

Cho se volvió hacia Harry, enojada.- ¿Qué¿Es cierto eso, cariño?

-Cho, debemos hablar.-Ginny lo miró y vio su boca roja del labial de Cho. Se le aguaron los ojos.

-Cuéntale, Harry… cuéntale sobre esta preciosa niña...-señalo a Bonnie- …y yo, que vivimos aquí en tu casa… no creo que a Cho le moleste que nos des hospitalidad¿no _amiga_?

-Harry Potter! – Saltó enseguida Cho.- Esa niña es…

-¡Papi!- intervino Bonnie de repente.- ¡Papá, te extrañé! – le estiró los brazos. Ginny sonrió.

Harry la tomó sin saber qué hacer.- ¿Bonnie que estas…?

-Papá, con mami fuimos a buscar a Rose y los tíos…

Cho miraba la escena espantada.- ¿Es tu hija?

-Si.- contestó Bonnie sin dejar de abrazar a su "padre".- ¿quien eres tú¿Porque viniste a mi casita?

-Cielo, no te preocupes.- dijo Ginny con voz maternal.- Es una vieja amiga de tu padre…

Harry entendía bien el jueguito de Ginny y Bonnie. Pero no se atrevió a decir la verdad.- Ve adentro con tus tíos que papi y mami ya van contigo…

-Ma, no le diste un beso a papi cuando llegamos…-dijo Bonnie.

-Es cierto, mi vida…- se acercó y le tomó el cuello a Harry dándole un beso y clavándole las uñas en el cuello… Harry hizo una mueca de dolor… _"esta me las pagas, Potter" le dijo al oído._

Cho tenía el rostro contorsionado de ira.

-Bonnie, ve adentro, que ya vamos nosotros.- repitió Harry, incomodísimo.

-Si, Pa…Adiós mami…- se fue.

-¡¡Harry debes darme un explicación de todo esto!!- soltó Cho.

-Vete.- le dijo Harry.- Después hablaremos.

-ESTO NO QUEDA ASÍ.-gritó Cho.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- dijo Harry. Cho no lo pensó más y desapareció. Harry y Ginny se miraron quedando solos.

-Gin…-Pero no pudo ni empezar a hablar: August Malfoy apareció con un ¡Crac!; Harry lo miró con odio. _"Esto se esta poniendo peor de lo que pensaba"_

-¡Amor!- dijo con una voz dulce.- Te vine a buscar porque tu madre me dijo que estabas aquí…

-Si, vinimos almorzar aquí de Harry…-mintió Ginny. Luego le dio un beso en los labios.

-Quieres salir conmigo… el día esta precioso! – sonrió Malfoy sin mirar a Harry.

-Ella dijo que almorzaría aquí.- dijo fríamente Harry.

-Podemos dejarlo para otro día¿no?-replicó con naturalidad Ginny. Harry supo que estaba pagando lo de Cho. –Espero que no te moleste, Harry… es que debo estar con mi novio…

Malfoy sonrió.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Si, mi vida…- dijo melosa Ginny.

-Ginny¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?-pregunto Harry. Ella asintió y se alejaron un momento de Malfoy.- ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?

-Me voy con mi novio…

-Te olvidaste de lo que pasó anoche…?

-¿Y te olvidaste que tienes pintura roja en tu boca?

-Ella vino aquí sin avisar…- trató de explicar Harry.

-El también vino sin avisar y ahora tengo que salir.

-Gin, no me hagas esto; no vayas por favor…

-Discúlpame, pero yo llegué y te encontré con Chang¡por si no te acuerdas!- contestó con sarcasmo Ginny.

-Ginny… te amo a ti, no seas tonta…

-¡No me compres con eso! Estoy enojada y me voy con August.

-Si te vas, te juro que…

-GINNY! –Llamó Malfoy unos metros mas atrás.- ¡Vamos!

_"Malfoy y la re puta madre que te..." maldijo Harry para sus adentros._

-Adiós.- replicó la pelirroja dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca. Acto seguido, tomó la mano de Malfoy y los dos desaparecieron con un doble ¡crac! Harry detestó a Cho y a Malfoy con la misma intensidad, y se metió en la casa dando un portazo.

_Nadie de los que había estado en la escena se dio cuenta que un par de ojos verdes saltones los había espiado. Cuando Harry se perdió en su casa, Dobby desapareció._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras desaparecían, Ginny sintió que era el momento de cortar con August. Solo le había hecho eso a Harry para ponerlo celoso; se materializaron en una habitación del Caldero Chorreante. Ella se extrañó por el lugar donde aparecieron; y se arrepintió de no haberse quedado con Harry.

-August¿que hacemos aquí?

-Amor, dijimos que hoy tendríamos nuestra cita.- recordó Malfoy

-Si, pero ayer te dije que teníamos que hablar….

-Podremos hacerlo después.- propuso August seductoramente.

-No, es realmente importante.- insistió Ginny.

-Amor… no te preocupes por nada… - la tomó de la cintura.- vamos a pasarla muy bien…

Ginny se sintió aterrada.-No, August… -dijo ella retirándole las manos.- Creo que deberíamos ir al bar para hablar más tranquilos…

-No, Gin… hablemos aquí… pero antes… tu sabes…- comenzó a besarle el cuello pero Ginny le

Sacó las manos.- ¿Qué rayos te ocurre?

-Te dije que quería hablar contigo…

-Después… - se acercó a ella e intento meterle una mano bajo la blusa.

Ginny instintivamente lo empujó.-Escúchame August, quiero que sepas que yo…

-¿Que tú que?

-Quiero ser sincera contigo.- dijo Ginny nerviosa.- Yo… no estoy enamorada de ti… y yo no puedo seguir con esto…

-¿Qué?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Harry entró a su casa, encontró a Ron y Hermione sentados en la mesa, esperándolos.

Ron fue el primero que habló. Rose y Bonnie jugaban en el piso.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermana?- dijo en un tono frío hacia su mejor amigo.

-Se fue con el desgraciado de Malfoy.- contestó Harry.

-¿Qué?- preguntó atónita Hermione. Tenía entendido que su amiga iba a dejar al rubio anoche, no entendía porque se iba con él ahora.

-Si, se enojó por…-se interrumpió, sus amigos no sabían su nueva la nueva situación de él y Ginny.

-Fue una mala idea traer a Cho aquí.- lo reprendió Ron.- Me prometiste que le tendrías respeto, Harry.

-¡Cho vino aquí por su cuenta, Ron!- estalló Harry.- Lo último que quería es que aparezca para arruinar…- de nuevo se interrumpió. Hermione sonrió, ya iba entendiendo como era la cosa.

-No te preocupes, Harry.- dijo.- A Ginny ya se le pasará el enfado que debe tener…

-Encima colaboró para hacerle creer a Cho que Bonnie es hija nuestra…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron, atónito.

-¡si! Por suerte con eso, Cho se fue.

-Veo que no la soportas.- observó Ron.

-No… ustedes ya saben lo que siento…

Ron y Hermione se miraron.- ¿Qué tal si almorzamos?

-Yo no tengo hambre… díganle a Dobby que les sirva…-dijo apagado.- Me voy a mi habitación y si llega Ginny me avisan.

-Harry… -dijo Ron.- Dobby no está aquí.

-No se, espérenlo.-dijo sin darle importancia.- Avísenme si llega Gin…- subió las escaleras

Rápidamente. Escucho que Hermione decía a Ron: _"Está hasta las muelas con tu hermana…"_

Sin embargo, encontró un nuevo rumbo en el pasillo. La habitación de Ginny; ella la había llenado de sus pertenencias. Se sentó en la cama pensando en ella. Tomó su almohada. _"Como amo a esa testaruda… ¿Cuando se va a dar cuenta que la amo mas que a nada en el mundo…? No soporto pensar que esta con ese imbecil." _Se acostó en la cama y notó algo duro. Era un cuaderno rosa chicle que reconoció al instante… era el diario de Ginny… bueno, el diario de ése tiempo… ella siempre lo forraba del mismo color. Lo miró un instante y dudó… estaba profanando la intimidad de ella… no debía abrirlo; pero la curiosidad le ganó la batalla… y abrió en la última pagina… las frases le aguaron los ojos. "_Ya no soy la misma. Me asfixia su presencia, me pierdo en sus ojos, me hipnotizan. Sus rasgos me llevan al sueño en el que nos amábamos tan profundamente." "Porque percibo el dolor de sentir que no significo nada para él, que no soy nadie, que me borró de su pasado, que nuestro capítulo permanece en el aire." Fue todo tan rápido. "Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido." Soy tan poco cuando aparece, porque retrocedo el tiempo y en sus brazos me mece, como hace ocho largos años atrás. Mi corazón me grita de frente que soy suya y ya no puedo con esto que me oprime el pecho. "Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible."_ Harry estaba sintiendo en carne propia las palabras exactas, porque el había sentido el mismo desvelo en ese tiempo… _"Mi amor, mi amor… perdóname por el daño que causé"_… Hojeó el cuaderno y le llamó la atención donde había dejado su pluma… lo abrió justo allí. Era la página 31, pero las letras no estaban escritas en las mismas hojas, sino que había una carta pegada allí, con la fecha de ocho años atrás.

**_(//) Ya Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí_**

**_Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles_**

**_Y si te tienes que ir_**

**_Desearía que solo te fueras._**

**_Porque tú presencia todavía perdura aquí_**

**_Y no me dejará sola_**

**_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar_**

**_Este dolor es tan real_**

**_Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_**

**_Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas_**

**_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_**

**_Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_**

**_Y Aun tienes todo de mí_**

**_Solías hipnotizarme,_**

**_Por tu luz resonante_**

**_Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás…_**

**_Tu rostro ronda por los sueños que alguna vez fueron hermosos…_**

**_Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí…_**

**_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar_**

**_Este dolor es tan real_**

**_Es demasiado lo que el tiempo no puede borrar_**

**_He tenido que decirme a mi misma que te has ido_**

**_Y aunque todavía estás conmigo_**

**_He estado sola desde el principio…_**

**_Cuando tú llorabas yo sequé tus lágrimas_**

**_Cuando gritabas yo luché contra todos tus miedos_**

**_Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años…_**

**_Y Aun tienes todo de mí_**

Harry se sintió desfallecer con esa carta. Ginny nunca había dejado de amarlo. En ese momento se convenció de que debían estar juntos pase lo que pase y más allá de todo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eso.-contestó Ginny al instante.- Yo no voy a continuar con esta relación, August. Tú te mereces algo mejor, yo nunca podría amarte…

-¿Recién hiciste un espectáculo pomposo delante de Potter y ahora me dices esto?

Ginny enrojeció.- Lo siento, August. Esto es…

El rostro de Malfoy se llenó de ira.- Es por Potter¿no?

-No, el… August, yo me di cuenta que… nunca deje de amarlo… y creo que nunca lo voy a dejar de amar.- dijo Ginny

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA EMBUSTERA! – Gritó August.

-No me grites, por favor… Yo solo…

-NO ME INTERESA LO QUE TENGAS PARA DECIRME GINEVRA!!!

-August, lo siento. Pero no puedo continuar esto si no te amo.

-NO DIGAS QUE NO ME AMAS…

-No te amo, August… y me gusta decir la verdad…

-ESA SERÁ TU VERDAD, NO LA MIA…

-Yo creo que hoy estás bastante enojado… debo irme ahora…- Se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Dónde CREES QUE VAS?

-August, entiéndeme yo se algo que cambio mi vida… No fui la mujer que esperabas, lo siento…

-NO¡ERES UNA ZORRA¿¿VIENES Y ME DICES SIN PUDOR QUE NO ME AMAS???

-Nunca te dije que te amaba! Yo siempre estuve enamorada de Harry… ¡¡y deja de gritarme!!

-QUE LE VISTE A POTTER, GINEVRA???

-Basta August. Me voy, no me interesa seguir discutiendo con un hombre que esta fuera de sus casillas.

-YO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR LO QUE ES UN HOMBRE, MALDITA ZORRA.- la tomó de las manos y la tiró en la cama. Ginny gritó de desesperación.

-¿Qué DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?? – el se le tiró encima.- ¡SAL DE ENCIMA!

-ESTOY HACIENDOTE MUJER, ES A LO QUE VENIMOS¿¿NO AMOR??

-QUITATE!!

-NO, NO VOY A SALIR… ESTOY MUY A GUSTO AQUÍ, PRECIOSA…

-¡¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO AUGUST!! – sollozó Ginny

-NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS LAGRIMAS... AUNQUE ADMITO QUE ME EXCITAN DEMASIADO…

-DEJAME, POR FAVOR…

-NO, AMOR, VAMOS A TENER UNA NOCHE ESPECTACULAR…- dijo cínicamente Malfoy. Y comenzó a meter su mano por debajo la ropa de Ginny…Ella le estampó una de sus famosas cachetadas.- ¡NO SE TE OCURRA A PEGARME¡¡MALDITA!! – y le devolvió el golpe. El labio de Ginny comenzó a sangrar a borbotones…

-ERES UNA MIERDA.-dijo ella llorando.

-¡¡ESTA MIERDA VA A FOLLARTE EN ESTE INSTANTE!! – dijo divertido. Tenía un brillo demente en la mirada.

-¡¡SUELTAME AUXILIO, AYUDENME!!!

-CALLATE, AQUÍ NADIE VA A ESCUCHARTE GINEVRA¿PIENSAS QUE POTTER VA A VENIR A DEFENDERTE?

-DEBI HABER DEJADO QUE TE MATE, NO VALES NADA… - dijo llorando. August se puso colérico y le rasgó la blusa. Luego apuntó con la varita al jeans y se lo arrancó, dejándola en ropa interior.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!- Gritó Ginny desesperada.

-NADIE VA A OIRTE, IDIOTA… Y AHORA VAS A SER MIA…- Le rompió un bretel del sostén con las manos.

-August.- decía mientras la sangre de su boca se esparcía por su rostro.- No…mm-e h-ha-ggas e-ess-to…- dijo temblando.

-VAMOS A TENER UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE ANTES DE QUE VAYAS AL LADO DE POTTER! – Sonrió August malignamente.

-NO ME VOY A IR CON HARRY¡¡SUELTAME TE LO RUEGO!! – Estaba solamente con las bragas y como el sostén rasgado le cubría muy poco.

-VAMOS GINEVRA¿CREES QUE NO SE QUE VIVES CON EL? YO SE TODO, TENGO CONTACTOS, ESTÚPIDA…

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES… YO NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO.

-¡YO SI! PORQUE ERES UNA CRIATURA IRRESISTIBLE¿LO SABIAS¡NO QUIERO QUEDARME CON LAS GANAS!

-¡AMO A HARRY, ENTIENDELO¡NADA DE LO QUE ME HAGAS VA A HACERME SENTIR LO CONTRARIO!! VIOLAME SI QUIERES MALDIT…-Malfoy le pegó una tremenda trompada en el pómulo para interrumpirla. Ginny sollozó más fuerte. El comenzó a besarla, y ella ya rendida se dejó besar. Mirando a su costado vio la varita de Malfoy y estiró los dedos para poder alcanzarla… No llegaba… Ya no oponía resistencia… sus lagrimas caían a borbotones y solo pensaba… _"Soy una estúpida…alguien que me ayude…" _

Si, alguien vendrá en su ayuda… unos ojos verdes grandes y saltarines, miraban asustados la escena. "_Tengo que buscar ayuda…buscar a Harry Potter"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Nota: (//) cancion "My Inmortal" de Evanescence, traducida por mi Reformada para el fic! **_

_**AMO EVANESCENCE. JAJAJA Girl me lo pegaste, todo el dia escuchandola estoy. Amy Lee Genia!!!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Si no les gustó, quiero que me lo hagan saber. Obvio que es feo lo que sufre Gin pero bueno, Malfoy es un hdp con todas las letras! Creanme que lo odio, pero no tanto como a Cho Chang!! aucala! la detesto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! es insopòrtableeeee! ajajaja se notó? **_**_Me parecio importante incluir la escena donde harry lee el diario de Ginny, Esto es lo que lo convence de que tienen que estar juntos más alla de lo q pueda suceder. Harry asi, va comprendiendo que estaba equivocado al dejarla. Además me parece re tierno que lo haya leido!! jajajajaj (me encanta harry, como lo amo!!! jajaja)_**

_**bueno los dejo, espero sus opiniones, porfis! El proximo cap esta en preparación, necesito operarlo un poco mass, jaajaj ya van a verr!! **_

_**Saludos, Joanne ..**_


	16. H&G dan la nota

_**HOLA GENTE! ESPERO QUE ANDEN BIEN TODOS...**_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ME ENCANTARON. :)**_

_**Wiccancat, Rochis, Francesca85, lunatipola, lira21, CharlitaPotter, CaroliPotter, Will Potter, FabyDePotter, iloveharry25, est-potter, Betty, andre, rosycarmen, mackurn, Aranel Ridlle, Zafiro Potter, Anatripotter, Kate Reagen, gin-ynia, Carri Sirius Potter (pronto comienzo a leer años de alegria, lo prometo! ) Nana Granger, **__**AguiPotter(baje la cancion que me dijiste y esta muy buena! gracias!!) , io, tatis, laula 1992, linc, tonks2547, nayades, Jazu Potter, Alejandra, Girl (te kiero muchooo).-**_

**Este capitulo les va a gustar, es el mejor hasta ahora... Ha quedado mil veces mejor gracias a las sugerencias de FATTY73, amisss sos una genia, no se que haría sin tus consejos "magicos" jejeje. Gracias por ayudarme de verdad!!! te kiero muchisimo...**

**Se que lo van a disfrutar y quiero RECORDAR que es un FIC CON RAITNG T. Hay violencia etc etc. No apto para menores! NO me hago responsable de los daños. **

**_Saludos a todos._**

**_Joanne. :)_**

**Capitulo 16 "H&G dan la Nota"**

Dobby se apareció en el Valle de Godric con cara visiblemente preocupada. Sus inmensos ojos denotaban temor y nerviosismo. En la cocina encontró a Ron y Hermione que lo miraron extrañaros por su desaparición.

-Dobby¿donde te habías metido…?- empezó Ron, pero el elfo lo interrumpió.

-¿Harry Potter donde está?- le preguntó al pelirrojo.

-¿Dobby, pasa algo…? Te noto un poco…- intentó Hermione

-Les suplico que me digan donde está Harry Potter!! – exclamó el elfo impaciente. La pareja se miró no entendiendo nada.

-Creo que está en la habitación de Gin…- no terminó, el elfo desapareció con un chasquido de dedos.

Harry Potter tenía en las manos un cuaderno llamativo y lo leía con lágrimas en los ojos. No notó la presencia de su elfo al aparecer.

-Harry Potter!- gritó el elfo.

-DOBBY!- se asustó Harry.- ¿Qué HACES¡Casi me da un infarto!

-Harry Potter debe escucharme.

-Dobby, ahora no tengo ganas yo…

-Señor¡¡tiene que ser ahora!!

-Estoy cansado… ¿llegó Ginny?

-No y no llegará si usted no me escucha.- Harry se levantó de repente.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Señor…- dijo el elfo con lágrimas en los ojos.- La señorita Ginevra está en peligro…

-¿Qué??

-Tiene que venir conmigo, hay alguien que la está lastimando…

-¿Malfoy?

-Si.-confirmó Dobby.- Ella no podrá resistir mucho más…

-¿Cómo QUE NO…? –Replicó Harry entrecortado.- ¡Vamos¿Dónde esta Ginny?

-El señor Malfoy la tiene secuestrada en una habitación del Caldero Chorreante…- explicó el elfo.

Harry sintió que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire.- ¡Diablos! Llévame, no podemos perder tiempo.

El elfo sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la mano de Harry y desaparecieron.

El caldero Chorreante estaba atestado de gente…

-¿Que habitación es, Dobby?

-Sígame.- dijo el elfo y empezó a subir las escaleras.-No podemos aparecernos porque…

Pero Tom, el dueño del lugar gritó:- ¡No pueden subir allí sin autorización!

Harry y Dobby miraron hacia atrás parados en el tercer escalón.

-¡ES UN ASUNTO URGENTE TOM!-gritó Harry.

-¡Harry Potter!-sonrió Tom al reconocerlo. Pero Harry ya había puesto los pies en el cuarto escalón. Corriendo llegaron a la habitación 514.- ¿es aquí?

Se escuchó un grito de súplica…

-¡¡NO, AUGUST, NO!!

-TE QUIERES IR CON UN TIPO QUE TE DEJÓ TIRADA HACE OCHO AÑOS¡ERES PATETICA!

-YA TE DIJE¡¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAYA HECHO, YO LO AMO!! –sollozaba la voz de…

-¡¡GINNY!!- Harry rompió la puerta de una patada. El panorama encontrado en la habitación se introdujo en sus pupilas como la réplica exacta de sus peores pesadillas. Sólo duró dos segundos:

_El corazón latía con una fuerza que en cualquier momento podría salir de su garganta. _

Malfoy estaba semidesnudo sobre Ginny. Ella estaba en ropa interior, con dos moretones y sangre por la boca y la cara. Malfoy le sostenía las manos. Ginny intentaba apartarlo y no podía. Un brillo asesino opacó el verde brillante de los ojos de Harry. Ginny movió la cabeza hacia un costado y lo vio. Sus ojos chocolate bramaban un auxilio desesperado. Los dos segundos pasaron y Harry reacciono como si volviera a estar poseído por Lord Voldemort.

Se acercó y tomó a Malfoy por la espalda; con una fuerza incomparable, lo tiró contra la pared.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!-tomó el velador y se lo arrojó por la cabeza. Malfoy quedó atontado y no pudo reaccionar. -¡CON ESTO FIRMASTE TU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE, FORRO DE MIERDA!-le pateó la cara. La nariz de Malfoy comenzó a sangrar.-COMO SE TE OCURRE ATREVERT…- Harry respiraba entrecortado. Sacó la varita.- _¡Crucio!-_ el maleficio imperdonable no llegó a darle a Malfoy porque rodó sobre sí mismo.

-POTTER¡NO SABES LANZAR MALEFICIOS!-dijo escupiendo sangre.

Harry lo agarró por los hombros y le dio un cabezazo en la nariz, que estaba destrozada.

-¡MARIC…¡VOY A MATARTE! _Impedimenta! _–el hechizo fue tan fuerte que lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Harry no estaba conforme con eso y volvió a levantar la varita. Pero Malfoy ya había levantado la suya y gritó. _"Diffindo!" _Un corte lastimó la cara de Harry. El pelinegro tocó su cara y se escurrió la sangre. Luego pensó levicorpus . El hechizo no verbal del Príncipe Mestizo, resultó, porque Malfoy quedó colgado por una soga invisible.

Harry le dio una puñalada en el estómago y Malfoy gimió.- ¡TE AVISE QUE NO LA TOQUES, DESGRACIADO!

-POTTER¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!-gritó Malfoy, con la cara de un color rojo intenso ya que la sangre se había esparcido por todos lados.

-¡YO CREO QUE SI LO TIENES!

-_Desmaius!- _Harry se agachó y el hechizo de Malfoy dio contra el mueble. El rubio apuntó a su soga y repitió.- _Diffindo!_

Cayó con un golpe seco al piso. Harry, sacado, lo tomó por los hombros y le golpeó la cabeza contra el piso.-….¡¡¡COMO MIERDA FUISTE CAPAZ DE TOCARLA!!!

-RICTUSEM...-Harry desvió el hechizo con ágil movimiento de su varita.

-NO SABES PELEAR¡¡ERES UN INÚTIL!!

-LLEGASTE TARDE POTTER!!-escupió Malfoy.-HE VIOLAD…

Harry se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a ahorcarlo con una mano; con la otra lo apuntaba-¡¡REPITE ESO, DESGRACIADO!!- Malfoy estaba demasiado golpeado para hablar. Sólo podía toser. Tenía hematomas por todo el rostro.-¡¡QUIERO QUE TE MUERAS!!

-No sabes matar…- dijo Malfoy débilmente, aprisionado por los dedos de Harry.

-¡¡NO ME PONGAS A PRUEBA, SABANDIJA!!-se escucharon voces de atrás de la puerta y Harry se dio cuenta que la gente se acercaba a la habitación. Se distrajo por una milésima de segundo y Malfoy Grito:-_¡RICTUSEMPRA!_

Harry voló hacia atrás, pero con su destreza cayó parado y enseguida levantó su varita y sonrió. Malfoy se sobaba el estómago, ya ni podía defenderse. -¡Expelliarmus!-la varita salió despedida de las manos de su oponente.- ¡CRU…!-pero el Maleficio fue desviado una vez más y no por Malfoy. El rubio solo tenía cara de terror en la mirada ensangrentada. Harry se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Kingsley.

-¿Qué RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO HARRY?-dijo el hombre.

-¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO!- Rugió Harry.

-¿PERO QUE…¡WEASLEY!-dijo mirando a Ginny que lloraba en la cama junto con Dobby que la arropaba. Harry de repente se acordó de ella y la miró. Tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas y morado por los golpes.

Malfoy de repente se paró sin que Harry se diese cuenta.

-¡CUIDADO!-gritó Ginny.

Harry se volteó pero Malfoy no atacó, con las últimas fuerzas balbuceó.- Es… Esto n-no queda así, Harry Potter.-Harry levantó la varita pero ya era demasiado tarde. Malfoy había desaparecido. Harry miró a Kingsley enojado.

-¡SE ESCAPÓ POR SU CULPA!

-¡CÁLMATE, HARRY!-Había tres hombres que al parecer, habían visto el duelo y miraban con una mezcla de temor y admiración a Harry.

Él solo les arrojó una cara colérica. -¡FUERA DE AQUÍ¡¡SE VAN TODOS AHORA MISMO!!-Dobby, que había mirado la escena… desapareció al instante. Kingsley se acercó a la puerta.

-Después hablaremos de esto.-Harry no contestó y solo atinó a empujarlo afuera y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Silencio sepulcral.

Ginny lo rompió con un llanto desesperado. Harry, que temblaba de furia, pateó el velador roto que estaba en el suelo. Se tomó la cara con impotencia… Se sentía tremendamente culpable, él no la había protegido; Ginny sollozó más fuerte y el la miró: tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, y era un mar de lágrimas. Harry se sentó a su lado y no pudo suprimir las lágrimas el tampoco; la diferencia era que las suyas eran lágrimas silenciosas. Malfoy había violado a Ginny, no había vuelta atrás.

-Ginny… ¿estas bien?-ella, con el corpiño rasgado soltó las sábanas y lo abrazó, llorando en su hombro.-Ya está, ya pasó pequeña…- suspiró Harry, besándole el cuello dulcemente.- No volverá a tocarte, te lo juro…

-Harry, me comporté como una estúpida hoy…

-Shh, no digas nada…

-Si, esto fue culpa mía, debí escucharte cuando me decías que August era un desgraciado.

El le tomó la cara.-No te culpes más. Ya estás a salvo.-la besó suavemente en los labios y apoyó su frente en la de ella.-Mira como te ha dejado…- se lamentó

-No es nada… él no llegó a…

Harry sintió que un alivio incomparable, le invadía los pulmones… Había llegado a tiempo.

-Ni lo menciones.- Tomó la varita del bolsillo.- _Episkey!-_ la sangre desapareció. Pasó un dedo por su pómulo golpeado. Ginny cerró los ojos.- ¿duele?

-No…-susurró ella. Abrió los ojos.- ¡a ti también te hirió!-dijo mirando el corte de su rostro.

-No es nada. –ella tomo un pedazo de sabana y se lo pasó por la herida para limpiarle la sangre. El la miraba como para comérsela a besos. Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

-Harry con respecto a Cho…- empezó la pelirroja

-Quiero que sepas que vino por su cuenta… ella…

-Lo se- dijo apenada Ginny.-No hace falta que me expliques nada; fui una tonta, me dejé dominar por los celos…

Harry sonrió.-Podrías sentir celos de cualquiera menos de Cho.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ella no me importa en lo más mínimo.

-¡Pero si fue tu novia!

-No era mi novia… ella se puso ese título. La verdad que solo era…

-¿sexo?

-Bueno, si.-Ginny bajó la mirada.-No tienes que preocuparte por ella.

-La odio.- musitó Ginny.- No me pidas que no la odie.

-No voy a pedirte eso. Pero no hablemos de Cho.

-Ni de Malfoy. ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba…?

-Dobby. Dobby te salvó.

-¡Oh!-dijo Ginny emocionada.- Deberíamos agradecerle…

-Escuche lo que le decías a Malfoy antes de que entrara en la habitación.- confesó Harry.

-No se que le dije.

-Que me amabas…-Harry aprovechó para ponerle las manos en su cintura.

-Eso ya lo sabías…-Ginny le puso los brazos alrededor de cuello.

-Perdóname.-dijo apenado Harry.

-¿Porque me pides perdón?

-Por haberte apartado de mi vida.

-Eso ya lo hablamos anoche.

-Te amo.-dijo él.

-Yo no.- sonrió ella. El también sonrió y la besó.- ¿Vamos a estar juntos?

-Si.-contestó sin dudar.- Quiero estar contigo….-le introdujo la lengua brevemente.

-Harry, huyamos de aquí.- suplicó ella separándolo.

-Si, es lo mejor. Mejor vístete.

-El… rasgó mi ropa…

-Voy a atraparlo, no pararé hasta que termine en Azkaban. –aseguró Harry.

-Ya lo sé. Eres imposible cuando te propones algo¿lo sabías?

-Y tu eres hermosa todo el tiempo…-pensó en Malfoy.- ¡Maldito!-se angustió al segundo.- ¿Te

besó mucho?

-No. Por suerte solo tuvo que golpearme.- Harry abrió los ojos muy grandes.- Fue horrible.-terminó con tristeza.

-Me siento muy mal, Gin. ¡No debí dejarte ir con él!

-¡No quiero escuchar que te culpes!- le reprochó Ginny.- Fui yo la que nunca me di cuent…

-¡¡Tú tampoco te culpes!!

-No discutamos, Harry.

Harry se levantó nervioso.- Debemos irnos.-Juntó su ropa y con un movimiento de varita la arreglo.-Ron y Hermione deben estar preocupados…

-Harry¿somos novios como antes?

El se acercó.-No puedo creerlo.- solo dijo.- ¡¡Estamos juntos otra vez!!- soltó con alegría.

Ginny se puso la ropa y sonrió. Lo miró a los ojos.- Me encantan tus ojos. Te los voy a robar.

-Son tuyos.-susurró el.- Soy tuyo.

-¡¡¡TE AMO HARRY POTTER!!!-gritó ella y se tiró encima de él.

-Estas loca¿sabias?...-dijo el a carcajadas. Le tocó su espalda.- Este cuerpo es mío…

-No, es mío tontito…

-No, mio, todo todo…-le besó el cuello.

-No me provoques…- sonrió ella divertida. Le revolvió el cabello.

-¿¿Haces eso y me dices que yo te provoco, pelirroja atrevida??

Largaron estruendosas carcajadas.

-Gracias.- musitó ella con voz quebrada, cuando dejaron de reírse.-Por salvarme, claro.

-Si te pasaba algo, mi vida…-no dijo más, porque Ginny le puso los dedos en su boca.

-No, Harry.-cayeron unas lágrimas por su rostro golpeado. Ella se las enjugó rapidamente.- Disculpa, estoy angustiada.

-Ven aquí.- la acurrucó en los brazos.-Nadie va a volver a tocarte. Nunca más volverán a hacerte daño… No estés mal, pequeña.-dijo con tristeza- Yo estoy aquí.

-Es lo único que necesito.-solo contestó ella.

Luego Ginny se cambió (mientras Harry la miraba embobado) y salieron abrazados de la habitación. En el trayecto Ginny pidió a Harry que no le diga a nadie lo que había pasado con Malfoy. No quería que se preocupen. Harry había accedido, pero tenía muchísimo odio porque el rubio se le había escapado. Encima su jefe ahora le pediría explicaciones. Pero prefirió no pensar en eso, ya mañana habría tiempo para hablar con él. Ahora deseaba disfrutar que Ginny y él estaban juntos. Harry se sentía mejor, porque la carta de los Mortífagos lo habia calmado. Pero aún así, queria estar con Ginny, ya no importaba nada, si la dejaba de nuevo para protegerla, sabía que el moriría… Ginny era la razón de su existir…

Cuando llegaron al Valle de Godric y ya eran las 5 de la tarde; encontraron a una Hermione y a un Ron sumamente preocupados.

-¿Qué pasó? Dobby nos dijo que Ginny…-Ron vio el rostro de Ginny y abrió los ojos muy

grandes- ¿Qué rayos te pasó en la cara¿TU LE PEGASTE? –gritó mirando a Harry

-¡Como se te ocurre, Ron!- soltó Hermione, indignada.

-¡Nunca le pegaría a tu hermana, idiota!-dijo enojado Harry

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto Hermione

Harry y Ginny se miraron y a pesar de no querer decirles nada, no les quedo otra alternativa.

-Fue Malfoy.- soltó Harry.

-¿COMO?- vociferó Ron.- EL… ¡¡VOY A MATARLO!!

-¡No, Ron! – Replicó su hermana.- El no vale la pena, déjenlo. Además… escapó.

-Si, por culpa de Kingsley.-contó amargado Harry.

-¿Que fue lo que intento hacer Malfoy contigo?-Ginny miro a su cuñada y se le empañaron los ojos. La castaña entendió enseguida.- ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Es un maldito desgraciado. Me las va a pagar.

-Harry lo dejo hecho pedazos.-dijo Ginny.

-Si Kingsley no interrumpía estaría encerrado en Nightmare.

Ginny, Ron y Hermione se espantaron un poco por la satisfacción del rostro de Harry.

-¿Qué hay en ese lugar?- preguntó Ron.

Su esposa, viendo que no era el mejor tema para hablar, intervino.- Ginny¿estas bien? El no llegó a…

-No. Estoy bien.-miró a Harry y se acercó a él.- No se preocupen.

Ron y Hermione vieron como le tomaba la mano a Harry. El la abrazó.

-¿Perdón? Ustedes… ustedes…-tartamudeó Ron.

-Si.-confirmó Harry.- Ginny y yo estamos juntos.

A Hermione se le aguaron los ojos de la emoción. Ginny le gesticuló un _gracias_. Hermione entendió que fue por lo que le reveló su pensadero. Sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Wow!- hablo con sorpresa Ron.- ¡Los felicito!

-¡Ya era hora!-dijo Hermione alegremente.

-Gracias.-dijeron ambos al unísono y comenzaron a besarse.

-¡Oh no¡Ahora empieza mi calvario¡Verlos haciéndose mimos y pegados todo el día!- se lamentó el pelirrojo tomándose la cabeza.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione soltaron una carcajada.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos.- dijo la castaña.- Ustedes querrán "hablar".

En ese momento llegaron Rose y Bonnie de la mano… Bonnie le decías cosas a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Recuerda que cuando jugamos yo soy tu mamá…-vio a los adultos presentes.- ¡Papi!

-¡Bonnie!- la alzó Harry. Ginny tomó a Rose.- ¿a que jugaban?

-"Zinni"- balbuceó Rose.- "Aggy"

-Amor¡viste como dice nuestros nombres!-dijo Ginny con ternura.

-¡Yo los digo bien!-saltó celosa Bonnie.

-Si, cielo.

-Ginny ¿yo puedo decirte mamá de verdad ?-Ginny asintió y le acarició la cabeza.

Harry miró a Bonnie, sonriendo.- ¡Lindo plan el tuyo, pequeña traviesa!

Bonnie sonrió descaradamente.- ¿Esa chica de ojos feos quien era?

Ginny no pudo reprimir una carcajada.- Esa chica fue la novia de Harry…

-Es fea.- dijo Bonnie. Ginny asintió y Harry evitaba mirarla.

Ron y Hermione liberaron la tensión.-Bonnie¿quieres venir casa a jugar con Rosie?-preguntó Hermione.

-¡Si¿Papi y mami vienen?

-No, ellos deben arreglar sus cosas…

-Ah, bueno.- accedió Bonnie.

Ron abrió los ojos muy grandes, porque su esposa planeaba todo para dejarlos solos poder…

-Bien, vamos.- se resigno el pelirrojo.- La traeremos mañana.- los miró ceñudos. Se acercó a Harry y le susurró… _"No la hagas sufrir porque te mato…" _Harry solo sonrió y se frotó el cuello.

-¡¡Vamos Ron!!-gritó Hermione desde la puerta con Bonnie y Rosie.

_Horas después._

Harry le contó todo a Ginny sobre la carta recibida. La pelirroja no mostró signos de darle importancia al tema. Harry se daba cuenta que todo lo relacionado con la premonición a Ginny le resbalaba completamente. Él, por su parte, deseaba estar con ella pase lo que pase, pero aún así tenía miedos y dudas. Luego pensó. _"Se va al diablo todo… La amo…debo escuchar a mi corazón."_

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ginny y ella estaba escribiendo su diario. La culpa lo invadió por haberlo leído, si Ginny se enteraba de ese arrebato de intriga, estaba seguro que se enfadaría a límites insospechados. Ginny levantó la cabeza cuando lo vio entrar y sonrió.

-Ya se que leíste el diario.- _"Mierda"_ pensó Harry.

-Yo no…

-Harry, se exactamente como dejo el cuaderno antes de irme. Y estaba un centímetro fuera de la posición…

-Yo… perdóname.-bajó la cabeza.

-No estoy enojada, tonto… -aclaró- ¿que parte leíste…?-Harry se puso rojo y no pudo contestar.-

¿Te diste cuenta que solo habla de ti?

-Me sentí una basura cuando leí tu sufrimiento…-Ginny cerró el cuaderno y lo miró.-Pero me queda solamente un alivio…

-¿Cuál?

-Yo también pasé lo mismo, Gin. Cuando Ron me contaba que salías con otros¡¡he querido secuestrarte y no podía hacerlo!!-dijo con angustia.

-Harry, quiero que sepas que la premonición no me importa. Si tenemos un hijo no voy a morirme, te lo juro amor, voy a estar aquí para criarlo juntos¿entiendes? Lo demás no importa, lo que digan, los miedos, las dudas… ya basta Harry. Nos amamos¿que más podría importarnos?

-Te amo…- la besó y se sentó en la cama. Comenzó a seducirla… hasta que Ginny lo apartó.- ¿Qué…¿Donde vas?

-¡Atrápame, Potter!-dijo ella coquetamente se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Harry la siguió; ya sabía a donde iría. Sin embargo, en el sofá no había nadie. Decidió ir a subir y llegó a su cuarto; parecía desierto. Hasta que los pequeños brazos de Ginny le tomaron la cintura por atrás. El se volteó. Se miraron irradiando deseo, con sus rostros contorsionados por los bruscos impulsos de tenerse cuanto antes. Y comenzaron a besarse de manera frenética, desesperada. Ginny desabotonó la camisa de Harry. El le quitó la remera. Luego la alzó besándole el cuello contra la pared… y ella sintió el miembro de Harry aún con la ropa puesta. Soltó un gemido de placer. Se tiraron en la cama. Harry se quitó con facilidad el pantalón y ella lo ayudó. Ginny se dio vuelta y Harry lamió su espalda desabrochándole el sostén. Volvieron a ponerse frente a frente. Ginny tomó el elástico del boxer y se lo arrancó sin piedad. Harry hizo lo mismo con sus bragas, mientras le besaba los pezones. Ginny gritó fuertemente cuando la lengua de Harry derretía sus pechos. Rodeó con más desesperación sus piernas en la cintura de Harry y con los talones hacía presión en el trasero de Harry atrayéndolo para sí misma. El gritó extasiado, con un movimiento, se acomodó para encuentro de sus sexos; Harry comenzó a penetrarla. Ginny gimió fuertemente; el placer hizo que su espalda se arqueara. Luego comenzaron a moverse moderadamente… y cada vez más rápido… Los dos gemían con la respiración a mil por hora…. Harry la besó introduciéndole la lengua; ella acariciaba su nuca y clavó las uñas en su espalda. Harry pronunció su nombre cuando llegaron al orgasmo. Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron. Sus suspiros se hacían más lentos a medida que iban recuperando el aliento. Hubo unos segundos de calma, mientras temblaban por el placer sentido… Hasta que Harry pasó sus labios por el lóbulo de la oreja. Ginny cerró los ojos y bajo besándole el pecho… lo hicieron otra vez, con más velocidad, con esa sed que se tenían desde hacía ocho años. Después se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Ginny sosteniéndole la cintura: dormía como un bebé, según la opinión de cierta pelirroja que lo miraba. Ella le acariciaba la espalda, mientras sonreía. Miró el reloj. Eran las 9 menos cuarto de la mañana… ¡y a las nueve los dos debían ir a trabajar! Sería mejor levantarse. Pero Harry la tenía amarrada a su cuerpo… _"Que bien se siente esto…" pensó ella._

-Harry…-intentó Ginny.-Suéltame que quiero ir a ducharme…

-¿mmmm?- dijo dormidísimo, pasándole una mano por el vientre.

-Despierta, debemos irnos amor…

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú¡cabeza rajada!- rió Ginny y lo apartó y amagó a levantarse pero Harry la atrajo al cama y se puso arriba de ella.

-No te vistas, cielo.-dijo todo mimosito oliendo su cuello.- Estas hermosa así desnuda…

-Y tú también…-ella pasó unas manos por los abdominales.-…estos músculos me vuelven loca¿lo sabias?- el levantó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa inquisidora.

-Pervertida.

-¡¡Caradura!!

-Preciosa.-le pasó una mano por el muslo…

Ella lo besó y se apartó un poco.- No me entretengas más en la cama¡debemos ir al ministerio!

-No, no vayamos.

-Potter, - bromeó ella.- debemos irnos…

-Me encanta que me digas "Potter"- se puso de costado apoyando el codo en el colchón. Ginny sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

-Voy a ducharme.-avisó Ginny y se levantó sin nada puesto.

-Te acompaño.

-No.-dijo ella.

-Si

-No-repitió.

-No.-dijo Harry

-Si.

Harry sonrió y se levantó-¡Dijiste que si!

-¡Porque tu hiciste trampa!

-¡Como si no quisieras!- dijo el con arrogancia.

-¡No te hagas el galán conmigo!

Harry la levantó y la llevó al baño. Con un movimiento de varita, se llenó la bañera al instante.

-¡¡Ni se te ocurra, Harry!!

-Tarde, princesa… ¡¡Ya se me ocurrió!!- la tiró en la bañera de agua tibia, con suavidad. Luego se metió él.

-Oh, que bien esta esto.- dijo Ginny mojándose el pelo.

-Te dije que querrías…

-No vamos a hacer el amor ahora.

-No te creo nada. – sonrió él.

-Hablo en serio…

-¿Por qué no, Gin?

-Es tarde, debemos ir al ministerio…

-¡Uno cortito!- suplicó él y se puso encima de golpe volcando toda el agua por los costados.

-Harry, estás mojando todo.- rió Ginny mientras ponía los brazos en su cuello.

-Bueno, tu te lo pierdes… -la besó.- ¿puedo bañarte por lo menos?

-Dame otro beso.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. Que lindo que eres, Potter.

-Gin¡dijiste que no querías hacer el amor!

-¡¡Solo dije que eras lindo!!

-¡Pero si me dices así me vuelvo loco!- dijo angustiado.-Pretendes que me quede aquí y vea tus…

Ella soltó una carcajada y el la miró enojado.

-Vamos, se hace tarde. Esta noche…

-Va a estar Bonnie.

-Nuestra hija.- sonrió Ginny

-Es genial ¿no? Me he encariñado mucho con ella.

-Yo también.-Ginny se puso seria de repente.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Debes hablar con Cho.-recordó fríamente.

-Si. Hoy voy a llamarla.-dijo Harry con preocupación mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Está bien.- dijo Ginny cortada.

-Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo cuando hable con ella.-le propuso Harry.

-Yo confío en ti, pero…

-¿Que?

-Ella no me gusta.

-Te amo, mi vida.-le dijo por enésima vez Harry.- Ella no significa nada.- le besó la oreja. Ginny cerró los ojos complacida.

-Yo también te amo, pero debemos ir al trabajo…- salió haciendo que Harry la mire con ganas de comérsela.

Harry y Ginny llegaron al ministerio como dos tortolitos. Las miradas fueron recurrentes. Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando los vieron entrar abrazados y más juntos que nunca.

Kingsley los llamó a su oficina en ese mismo instante con una dura mirada. Ellos caminaron resignados. Se escuchaban comentarios sobre August Malfoy. Harry comprendió al instante que lo ocurrido en el Caldero Chorreante se ventiló por todo el mundo mágico. Kingsley habló con tono severo.

-Quiero que me expliquen que pasó ayer.- pidió.

-El desgraciado de tu empleado intentó violar a Ginny.- contestó Harry con odio.

-¿Qué¿Es cierto eso, señorita Weasley?

-Si.- dijo Ginny, muy colorada.

Harry la abrazó y dijo:- Ella no quiere hablar de esto. Es mejor que nos dejes solos, amor…

-¿amor?- Kingsley estaba desconcertado por el trato de ellos, pero entendió al instante lo que estaba pasando.- Bien, Weasley, déjeme a solas con Harry.

Ginny besó a Harry y se fue de la oficina.

-Harry, quiero que me expliques que está pasando.

-Ya te explique, Malfoy intento violar a Ginny. ¡Te advertí que no me gustaba nada ese tipo!

-Nunca lo hubiera pensado eso de August.- se disculpó Kingsley.

-Encima escapó. ¿Cómo se te ocurre interrumpirme ayer…?

-Harry¡piensa! Si yo no intervenía hubieras terminado en Azkaban, por…

-¡No me importa donde terminaría¡¡Ese hijo de puta le hizo daño a Ginny!!

-Estás enamorado de ella.- afirmó Kinsgley.

-No me digas.- dijo Harry, cansado. - ¿vas a hacer algo con Malfoy?

-Tiene orden de captura. Estamos buscándolo.- contestó Kingsley.

-Quiero encargarme yo de ese.- pidió Harry.-

-Está bien. Pero eso no es el tema que nos trae hoy aquí. Mira esto.-sacó "El Profeta".

Harry al ver el título entendió que seguramente hablaban de él. -¡Oh no¡De nuevo este asqueroso periódico!

-Léelo.

-No me interesa…

-Harry…

-¡Bien!- accedió a regañadientes.

**HIJA NO RECONOCIDA DEL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ**

**Harry Potter tendría una hija de cuatro años con Ginevra Weasley. **

_El mundo mágico esta sorprendida de conocer a la primogénita de Harry Potter (24). Se trata de una pequeña niña de apenas 4 años de edad llamada "Bonnie". Al parecer, la madre de la criatura seria el antiguo amor del Elegido, Ginevra Molly Weasley (23). La señorita Weasley y la pequeña Bonnie están viviendo con Harry Potter desde hace cuatro días. La hipótesis que corre es que la llamada "Ginny" y el señor Harry Potter, tuvieron una aventura en medio de su separación, hace 8 años. De esa aventura nació Bonnie Potter, la testigo que ambos visitaron durante este último tiempo. Ginevra, sin embargo, oculto a Bonnie durante estos años dejándola abandonada en el hospital de San Mungo. Todo apunta a que sus padres la hicieron pasar como testigo de la causa Bellatrix Lestrangue para ocultar la verdadera identidad de la misma. Hoy, sale a la luz el secreto de Harry y Ginny, gracias a la novia del elegido Cho Chang. Ella nos cuenta con soltura, su opinión sobre esto._

"He conocido a Bonnie y no cabe dudas que es hija de Ginevra Weasley. Tiene los ojos de su madre. Sin embargo pongo en tela de juicio la paternidad de Harry Potter. El ha estado conmigo siempre y es imposible que sea el padre de esa niña. Es lamentable que algunas mujeres utilicen recursos como la inocencia de una infante, para retener a una persona. Además Ginevra mantenía una relación estable con el señor August Malfoy, su jefe. Bonnie seguramente es hija de él."

_Cho Chang podría estar equivocada, pero nadie puede afirmar ni desmentir nada. _

_¿Hoy podemos decir que Harry Potter tiene una hija que jamás reconoció? No tenemos respuesta. Hemos intentado hablar con el sanador Smith, quien atendía a la niña mientras estaba oculta en San Mungo, pero se negó a dar declaraciones al respecto._

_Debemos esperar si alguien se digna aclararnos si Bonnie es realmente hija legítima de nuestro héroe._

_La relación que une a Harry y Ginevra, podríamos decir que es confusa. Para más información sobre este punto, lea "Explotó el Caldero" en la página once, sección "Rumores"._

Harry abrió el periódico en esa misma página. Kingsley lo miraba mientras leía.

-RUMORES-

**¡EXPLOTÓ EL CALDERO!**

**Por Sara Wilson.**

_**Harry Potter tuvo una pelea con August Malfoy, por una mujer en el concurridísimo bar, "Caldero Chorreante"**_

_Harry Potter sigue dando que hablar. Ayer por la tarde, hubo un escándalo en el Caldero Chorreante. El señor Potter llegó con su elfo doméstico al lugar y entró en una habitación con el claro objetivo de salvar a alguien "que se encontraba en peligro", según declaraciones del dueño del lugar, Tom Mc-Kinnon. Los testigos contaron que rompió de una patada la puerta de la habitación. Al parecer, allí se encontraba la madre de su hija, Ginevra Weasley, con su novio, el señor August Malfoy, sobrino del mortífago prófugo Lucius Malfoy. Dicen las malas lenguas que cuando Harry Potter la encontró en una situación indiscreta a Ginevra, tuvo un ataque incontrolable de celos y una pelea magica-muggle con Malfoy. El señor Malfoy fue herido fuertemente por parte del señor Potter. Harry estaba realmente furioso y a punto de matarlo cuando su jefe, Kingsley Skhealbolt lo frenó para impedir que el héroe se transformara en un vil asesino. Ginevra solo se quedó solo en la cama y al parecer también estaba golpeada. ¿Harry Potter ha sido capaz de maltratar a una mujer¿Le ha levantado la mano a la madre de su supuesta hija? __El elegido esta irreconocible._

_Por otra parte, los famosos Hermione & Ron Weasley, íntimos amigos de la pareja, no quisieron hacer declaraciones cuando los vieron salir de la casa de Harry Potter, ayer por la tarde, horas después de este hecho vergonzoso en el Caldero._

_Sin dudas, corren versiones alternativas. Una de ellas es que el señor Malfoy habría intentado violar a la señorita y Harry Potter fue decidido a impedir que ataquen a la hermana de su mejor amigo. Otras voces diferentes apuntan a que Harry Potter sería incapaz de tocarle un pelo a Ginevra porque siempre ha estado profundamente enamorado de ella. De ser cierto tal amor¿Qué es de la relación de noviazgo con Cho Chang¿Su hija hizo abandonar a su novia de 8 años? La enmarañada vida de Harry Potter, suele ser incomprensible, mis queridos lectores. Pronto sabremos a quien pertenece el corazón del más sexy de hombre de Inglaterra. _

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Kingsley.

-No puedo creer. ¿Será que no se cansan de meterse en mi vida?

-Sabes que no. – dijo Kingsley.

-Bien, me importa un bledo lo que digan. – dijo Harry.

-Debes arreglar esto urgente Harry. Mancha tu reputación.

-No me interesa, Kingsley. Que digan lo que quieran.- dijo Harry sin inmutarse.

-Debes aclarar tu relación con Ginevra a la prensa.

-No tengo porque explicarles mi vida privada. Detesto a Cho Chang.- se descargó Harry.- Cuando la encuentre voy a…

-Bonnie es una testigo, debes aclarar que no es tu hija.

-Veré que hago. – concedió Harry, cansado.

-Ahora debemos dedicarnos a trabajar. Quiero hablar contigo sobre el desastre que esta haciendo la desquiciada de Bellatrix.

-¿Hizo algo mas?

-No, lo de siempre. Sigue secuestrando gente,

-Y tú sabes porque esta haciendo esto¿no?

Harry lo miró. No tenía ningún sentido seguir ocultándole lo de la premonición. Relató un buen rato, sin lujo de detalles lo que vaticinaba. Tuvo que contarle sus sospechas sobre que la misma se refería a él. Kingsley estaba muy sorprendido cuando Harry le hablo sobre la carta de los mortífagos diciéndole que era Bonnie.

-Definitivamente.- decía su jefe.- La niña es un chivo expiatorio; no puede ser ella.

-Yo pensé lo mismo. Pero me alivia la idea de que fuera ella.

-Entiendo lo que te pasa.

-No lo entiendes. – contradijo Harry.- De todas maneras, quiero estar con Ginny.

-¿Tu sabes quienes son los padres de Bonnie?

-No, nadie lo sabe. Smith, su sanador, nos dijo que los padres habían sido asesinados. Ya sabes que Lestrangue ha secuestrado niños…

-¿La niña contó algo sobre su tiempo con Bellatrix?

-No, solo nos confesó que ella era quien la había atacado y secuestrado.

-Harry, así no podemos seguir.- se impacientó su jefe.- Bonnie no esta aportando nada para la causa. La gente está muriendo en la calle por culpa de esa loca.

Harry lo miró ofendido.- ¡Disculpa Kingsley por no presionar a una niña de cuatro años a que me cuente como la torturaron aquellas sabandijas!

Kingsley enrojeció.- ¡Harry no quise decir eso!- se defendió.- Pero necesitamos otra pista para saber donde se esta escondiendo.

-Eso no es importante.- razonó Harry.- Lo importante es que sabemos qué esta buscando.

Mandaron esa carta porque quieren hacer pasar a Bonnie como la destinataria de la premonición, pero yo no me creo eso.

-Yo pienso igual Harry. Pero nunca vamos a saber a quien… bueno salvo que seas tú…

-No quiero hablar sobre ese punto. Es crucial que protejamos a Bonnie. Ella esta en peligro de muerte, quizás solamente quieran castigarla porque nos esta proveyendo información.

-Es probable, Harry. El ministerio no se va a negar para la mejor protección de Bonnie.

Harry se estaba levantando.- ¿Dónde vas?

-A leer unos pergaminos.-contestó- Debo investigar sobre la fuga de Lucius Malfoy. En el ministerio francés me han traicionado.

-Harry, eso es evidente.- dijo con amargura Kingsley.- ¡Fíjate que tildaste a la prisión francesa de insegura! Y no la consideraste lo suficientemente buena como para encerrar a Malfoy allí.

-Lo sé, y no me arrepiento. Pero te aseguro que cada uno de los traidores que le permitieron escapar lo van a pagar. – Se dio vuelta y puso una mano en el picaporte.- Y quiero que sepas que sospecho que la alimaña de August Malfoy estuvo ayudando a su tío. Era un espía.

-¿Tienes pruebas?

-Lo pensé desde el primer momento en que lo vi.- confesó Harry.- Y fue porque llamó a Bellatrix "Bella"¿Entiendes? Como si hubiera confianza… Sin dudas que tiene contacto con ella, estoy seguro.

Kingsley lo miró y sonrió.-Eres un excelente Auror, Harry.

Harry se fue sin decir nada más. Solamente quería dedicarse a atrapar a Bellatrix y pero por sobre todas las cosas, a ser feliz con Ginny. _"Ya basta de sufrir. Enfrentaremos lo que sea, pero lo enfrentaremos juntos…" se dijo convencido. _

_--_

**Amor Amor Amor! jajaja Capitulo 100 meloso. Aqui los tienen JUNTOS.**

**Malfoy malfoy... como la ligó! Ojo con él, xq Hay mucho x contar sobre Augustt.**

**Ya van a ver! Bueno los dejo! Espero sus opiniones de esta reconciliacion. Me costó bastante eso del sexxx.. jaja no quería que quede como algo Ordinario. Ojalá mis esfuerzos hayan dado resultados y haya quedado romantico, porque esa era mi intencion!! jejej diganme si lo logree.**

**Saludosss**

**Joanne.**


	17. El plan perfecto

_**HOLA A TODOS! AQUI ME TIENEN ACTUALIZANDO UN VIERNES...!! ESPERO QUE ANDEN TODOS BIEN!**_

_**Wiccancat, Rochis, Francesca85, lunatipola, lira21, CharlitaPotter, CaroliPotter, Will Potter, FabyDePotter, iloveharry25, est-potter, Betty Jer, Betty **__**(no se si son la misma persona jaja x las dudas pongo a las dos.),**__** andre, rosycarmen, mackurn, Aranel Ridlle, Zafiro Potter, Anatripotter, Kate Reagen, gin-ynia, Carri Sirius Potter, Nana Granger, AguiPotter, io, tatis, laula 1992, linc, tonks2547, nayades, Jazu Potter, Alejandra, Girl (te kiero muchooo).-**_

**Quisiera aclarar algunos Puntos: Sobre el Lemmon de la historia. Sinceramente tienen que saber que AMO los lemmon, quizás muchos fans no sea de su grado demasiado Romanticismo, pero antes que cualquier cosa es un fic netamente Romantico. Lamentablemente habrá Lemmon si Harry y Ginny estan juntos. Es inevitable. (y permitanme confesar que me parece HERMOSO, yo amo el amor, soy una loca empedernida de los poemas, las cartas & La melancolia. La Gente que conoce lo sabe jajaja. A los quizás no les guste, estan avisados desde ya. De todas Maneras aviso tmb que no es una historia color de Rosa porque el drama es evidente. La premonición es algo que practicamente los condena. Y eso genera muchisimo sufrimiento, drama, dudas, miedos, etc. No será todo mariposas y felicidad, como bien se dieron cuenta hasta ahora) El capitulo anterior fue quizas muy meloso para su gusto, pero fue necesario porque era la reconciliación. Y tienen razon los que me dicen que fue demasiado rapido que HG hagan el amor desp de q ella casi la violan. No crean que no lo pense mientras escribia. Pero sinceramente no veía la hora de escribir "esa" escena. Y no hablo mas de este tema porque mi Girl Lu me tilda de pervertida en los reviews. jajaj**

**Les pido a todos los que tienen historias y que estan leyendo la mia, que actualicen! YA SABEMOS KIENES SON. Jajaja! Silvia, se que vas leer mis capis aunq No dejes siempre RW, y te lo agradezco. Y QUIERO EL CAPITULO 18.- LO MISMO QUE LAS DEMAS Que leo historias. Estoy leyendo como 10 jajaja. **

**QUIERO AGRADECER A FATTY73 POR LA MEJORA DE ESTE CAPITULO. Quiero que sepan que sin su ayuda JAMÁS HUBIESE LOGRADO LO QUE VAN LEER. Sin dudas gran parte de mi fic y los resultados se lo debo a ella. GRACIAS GRACIAS AMIGA. DE VERDAD, SABES QUE SIN TI ESTO NO ES LO MISMO LO SABES Y ADMITILO DE UNA VEZ!! Gracias x tus correcciones y consejos. Te kiero muchismo.**

**_Girl de mi alma: SIEMPRE SIEMPRE ESTOY ACA... NO LO OLVIDES. "La distancia no puede con el Corazón"... Nanda: Gracias x escucharme y bancarme... LAS AMO REYNAS!_**

**Ahora los dejo con el capitulo 17 de "Querido Diario". Espero que les guste.**

**Los kiero mucho! GRACIAS A TODOS x leerme.**

**_Joanne._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Capitulo 17 "El plan perfecto"**

Ese mismo lunes a la tarde, cuando Harry y Ginny fueron a buscar a Bonnie a La Madriguera, se vieron en un aprieto. El señor y la señora Weasley los miraban con un rostro pasmado en la cocina. Copias de "El Profeta" yacían sobre la mesa. Harry y Ginny estaban tomados de la mano, por debajo de la mesa. El silencio era demasiado y la pelirroja no aguantó más.

-¡Está bien!- soltó angustiada- Les mentí, viví en la casa de Harry desde el jueves…

-¡¡De eso ya nos enteramos!!- dijo la señora Weasley indignada.-¿¿ como se te ocurre decirnos que estabas en lo de Prudence??

-Eso no es lo preocupante, cariño.- intervino el señor Weasley.- ¡quiero saber que fue lo que pasó en el Caldero ayer¡¡Y quiero la verdad!!

Harry y Ginny se miraron.

-Señor Weasley, tuve un pleito con Malfoy…

-Lo imaginé.- replicó Arthur.- ¿Por qué…?

Harry miró a Ginny y al ver que ella asintió dijo:- Malfoy estaba lastimando a Ginny y yo… debía hacer algo…-carraspeó.

-¿Como es eso que August estaba haciéndote daño?- preguntó Molly espantada.

-Mamá…- intervino Ginny.-… el no es el hombre que yo pensé que era. Es un desgraciado.

-¿Qué te estaba haciendo cuando Harry entró a la habitación…?

-La estaba acosando.- contestó Harry haciendo que los señores Weasley se levantaran al mismo tiempo.

-¿Las versiones alternativas de "El Profeta" son correctas?-vociferó Arthur.

-Así es. – Dijo Harry un poco ofendido- ¿¿Pensó que sería capaz de golpear a Ginny por celos??

-No, de ninguna manera.- se puso rojo Arthur.- eh… admito que dudé, pero tenía que confirmarlo. Malfoy va a pagar lo que hizo.

-De eso no tiene que preocuparse.- le contó Harry con satisfacción.- Tiene pedido de captura.

-¿Cómo ficharon la causa de su rastreo?- preguntó el señor Weasley

-Intento de violación y sospechas de cercanías a los mortífagos.-contestó Harry.

-Pero para eso Ginny debe declarar…

-Ya lo hice.- dijo la pelirroja.- He contado todo lo que Malfoy me hizo en el tribunal de Wizegamont. Siempre me pareció raro la manera en que odiaba a Harry.- agregó pensativa.

-Lo atraparemos- aseguró Harry abrazándola y dándole un beso en el cachete. Ella se apoyó en él. Los señores Weasley los miraban atónitos.

-¡Parece que no nos aclararon otro punto más de la colección de mentiras de ustedes dos!-dijo el señor Weasley, mitad riéndose, mitad indignado.

Su mujer lo miró y luego a la pareja de jóvenes, que estaba bastante incómoda.-A ver, que clase de relación hay entre ustedes, además de la paternidad inexistente de una testigo torturada!!

-Señora Weasley, cálmese.- dijo colorado Harry.- Queremos decirles la verdad y es que… -bajo la mirada y luego la subió.-… Ginny y yo estamos juntos…

-Si…- continuó Ginny.- Es que… estamos enamorados má!! – se excusó.

-¡Oh!- sonrió Molly, emocionándose.- Siempre me ha gustado la pareja que hacen!!

Pero por Merlín, no quiero peleas ni discusiones!!

-No mamá, eso no va a pasar.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley… vamos a estar juntos para siempre…- mientras dijo esto a Harry se le frunció el estomago de una violenta sacudida. Se negó a pensar en la… apretó mas fuerte la mano de Ginny.

-Veo que ya está todo aclarado, no hay nada más que hablar.- dijo el señor Weasley.

-¡¡Como que no!!- objetó Molly.- Ellos deben aclarar que están juntos, mientras viva¡no se dirá que mi hija abandonó a mi nieta en San Mungo para ocultarla!

-Mamá, que digan lo que quieran, ya no me importa.- Harry en su interior estaba de acuerdo con Ginny. Las apariencias le importaban un comino.

-Yo opino lo mismo.- dijo Harry.- Que piensen que es hija nuestra, tenemos los papeles al día con la tenencia de Bonnie.- miró al comedor, donde estaba la niña jugando.-Si decimos que es hija nuestra, quizás sería lo mejor; puede que esté más segura teniendo en cuenta que los Mortífagos saben que está con nosotros.

Ginny lo miró. La pelirroja se dio cuenta que Harry estaba muy apegado a la niña y le preocupaba más el bienestar de la criatura que lo que puedan decir de ellos.

-Es cierto eso.- dijo.- Mamá, van a hablar de nosotros hagamos las cosas bien o mal. Siempre encuentran algún punto para criticarnos. El profeta no puede estar sin hablar de Harry.

-Ginny tiene razón.- coincidió Harry.-Yo creo que… - pero no siguió hablando porque Bonnie se acercó a el.

-Pa¿vamos tomar un heladito? No fuimos todavía.- Los señores Weasley se miraronatónitos. Una cosa era que la opinión pública pensara que era hijo de ellos y otra muy diferente que Bonnie también los considerara así.

-¿Qué te parece la idea amor?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¡¡Me parece que yo quiero uno de vainilla con almendras!!- contestó Ginny, radiante de felicidad.

-Mami, yo quiero de uno de _"cocholate"-_sonrió Bonnie.

-Chocolate- corrigió Ginny y pensó en Harry al recordar el gusto de ese sabor.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos.- dijo el "Harry chocolate Potter" – No quiero que se haga demasiado tarde…

-Tienes razón, amor.- resolvió Ginny levantándose. Harry también se levantó y le tomó la mano.

Los señores Weasley los miraban sin poder creerlo. Harry, Ginny y Bonnie se comportaban como una familia.

-¿Puedo decirte abuela?-preguntó Bonnie con timidez

La señora Weasley sonrió.- Claro que sí, cariño.

Bonnie le devolvió la sonrisa, y se acercó a Harry y le estiró los brazos. Harry la alzó.-Mi papi es lindo.- le dio un beso en el cachete. Ginny se derretía… _"Se quedó corta, Bonnie… esta fuertísimo…"_

Se acercó y beso a Harry en el cachete.- ¡Precioso Bonnie! Viste que tengo buen gusto?

Harry se puso rojo y lanzó una carcajada.-Amor están tus padres!

Ginny se sonrojó levemente.-¡¡Nos vemos, papis!!

-Bien.-abrió la boca el señor Weasley, que estaba bastante pálido.-Que la pasen lindo. Y cuida a las mujeres, Potter.

-Será un placer…

-Adiós-dijeron los Weasley mientras los tres desaparecían abrazados y sonriendo.

Llegaron a la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Bonnie parecía contentísima con sus nuevos papás. Los dos tortolitos estaban más felices que nunca.

Se sentaron en una mesa a esperar que los atendieran. De repente una muchacha se acercó a ellos para atenderlos.

-Buenos días.- saludó mirando su libreta.- ¿Qué van a…?-vio a Harry.- ¿Harry Potter?

Ginny alzó las cejas. La muchacha quedo como hipnotizada con Harry.

-Si, soy yo.- dijo Harry un poco incomodo.- Eh… Bonnie querías de chocolate¿verdad?

-Si, Pa.- la moza tragó al escuchar eso. Ginny sonrió triunfante.- ¡Mami tu de "veinilla"!

-Vainilla…Si, cielo.- afirmó Ginny.- ¿Y tu amor…?- resaltó esa palabra.

-Como Bonnie, de chocolote…- dijo Harry, sonriendo levemente.

-Bien, enseguida se los traigo. ¿Algo para tomar luego?

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla y jugo de calabaza para la niña.- contestó Ginny.

La moza se fue rápidamente adentro y comenzó a hablar con las demás sin dudas para repartir los chismes de la relación amorosa de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.

-¡Que tipa tan idiota!- soltó Ginny.

-Ya sabes como es la gente amor…-dijo Harry

-¿Viste como te miró? Que babosa!

-No exageres, solo se sorprendió un poco…

-Se la caían las babas por ti.- se angustió Ginny.

Harry sonrió.- Me gusta que me celes.

Ginny lo miró enojada.- Muy bien, te voy a dar celos a ti a ver si los disfrut…-Harry la besó.-¡¡Eso me encantó!!- dijo después riéndose.

-Te amo.- le susurró al oído Harry.- Eres tan hermosa…-le acarició el pelo.

Bonnie jugaba con las cucharitas de la mesa y Harry pensó que nos los había oído, pero…- ¿Los novios siempre se besan tanto?

Los aludidos se pusieron colorados.

-¡Tu padre tiene una obsesión con los besos!-se lavó las manos Ginny

-¡Pelirroja! No me provoques…- dijo Harry sin dejar de tocarle el pelo.

-Ventajero…

-Peleadora…

-¿Mamá es peleadora…?

-Preciosísima… - dijo Harry dándole otro beso. De repente de la heladería comenzó a sonar una melodía que los estremeció a los dos.

-¡Harry¡Escucha!-alertó Ginny emocionada.- ¡Es _olvidarte_!

-¡SI!-en ese momento sonaba _"Es pensar que la memoria es un cassette para borrar."_

-Harry, nunca te lo pregunté porque me daba vergüenza… ¿Qué rayos es un cassette?

Harry largó una carcajada.- ¡No te rías!

-Amor, un cassette sirven para almacenar música. Se reproducen en equipos de música _muggles_…

-¿Ah si? Y la música no se puede borrar de esos cassettes?- preguntó Ginny.

-Si, se pueden grabar arriba…

-Ah…- musitó ella algo decepcionada.

-Algo muy distinto que la memoria… y que el corazón.-puntualizó Harry

Ginny lo miró.- ¿Siempre tienes que ser así?

-¿Así como?

-¡Tan irresistible!-lo besó dulcemente. Bonnie lanzó una risita cómplice. En ese momento llegó la moza con tres copas de helado, dos cervezas de mantequilla y una latita de jugo de calabaza.

-Ejem…-carraspeó colorada.- Tengo el pedido.-Ginny estaba encantada.

-Bien… ¿Cuánto es?- dijo Harry.

-Diez Galleones.- contestó la chica.

-¡Que caro!-dijo Bonnie, y los tres adultos la miraron sorprendidos. ¿Cómo podía saber que era costoso?

La chica se puso más colorada.

-Tome.- dijo Harry.

-Gracias.- dijo la joven y se fue, avergonzada.

-¡Tienes razón, Bonnie! –dijo Ginny- ¿Cómo supiste que era caro?

-La mujer mala del diario…-Harry y Ginny supieron que se refería a Bellatrix.- dijo que diez Gallones eran montones de moneditas…

Harry y Ginny se miraron y decidieron no preguntar más.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo los tres llegaron a la casa; Bonnie tenía su ropa manchada de helado de chocolate. Harry reía por la situación, pero Ginny solo la reprendía.

-_Ony_, deberías tener cuidado…-decía- ¿Será que comes algo y ya estás toda sucia al minuto?

-Ma,… siempre vuelco los heladitos…-se excusó Bonnie.

-Ahora vamos y te daré un baño cielo…-resolvió Ginny entrando a la casa.

-¡Bueno, pero que papi no me vea!-dijo Bonnie.

Harry se puso colorado.-No, Bonnie… ¡como se te ocurre!

Ginny sonrió alzó a Bonnie.-Amor, voy a bañar a esta hermosa niña…

-Vayan.-La besó y Bonnie los abrazó.-Pórtate bien, no hagas renegar a mami…

-¡Chau papito lindo!- saludó mimosa la niña.

Ginny comenzó a subir las escaleras y cuando Bonnie se distrajo le dijo a Harry:-Adiós _papacito_…-Harry le tiró un beso y largó una carcajada_. "que hermosa pelirroja…" _

Se sentó en el sofá y se sirvió un poco de Whisky de Fuego. Se sentía feliz por estar con Ginny, por ser el novio de ella, por vivir juntos… Comenzaron a asaltarlo las ganas de hacerle el amor… _"Esta con la niña_-se decía- _¡Pero cuando se duerma…!" _Sonrió con alegría.

Estaba por la segunda copa de Wisky, cuando la campana sonó. Dobby apareció al instante para abrir la puerta.

-Gracias Dobby.- dijo Harry.

Dobby abrió la puerta mientras Harry escuchaba desde el living.

-Hola señorita.-dijo el elfo con educación.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Hola. Yo vengo a buscar a Harry Potter.-dijo tímidamente una voz femenina.-Es que tengo que hablar con él.-explicó la voz de la joven.

-Espere un segundo.-Dobby se acercó a Harry.-Harry Potter, lo busca una mujer…

-¿Es Cho?- Harry se levantó al instante. La idea de cantarle unas cuantas verdades lo seducía enormemente.

-No, señor.-contestó Dobby. Sin más, Harry caminó a la puerta y se encontró con…

-¡NADIA!-dijo sorprendido

-¡Harry!- lo abrazó.-Te extrañé.

-Y a ti.- miró hacia adentro de la casa nervioso. Si Ginny bajaba y lo veía abrazado con su amiga…

-Harry, vine porque quiero hablar contigo.- dijo Nadia.

-Eh…-dudó Harry.

-¿Estas ocupado?

De repente se escuchó un grito desde las escaleras.- ¡BONNIE, VEN AQUÍ¡¡NO HE TERMINADO DE DESENREDARTE EL CABELLO!!

-Mami, voy con pá abajo…-decía la niña bajando las escaleras.- No me gusta peinarme…

Bonnie llegó a la puerta de casa; vestía una salida de baño rosa y estaba muy despeinada. Se veía adorable. Sus ojos color almendra, inyectaron a Nadia al segundo.

-¡Bonnie!-habló Harry.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mamá quiere peinarme y yo no quiero.- dijo Bonnie con cara traviesa.- ¿Quién es ella?-preguntó mirando a Nadia.

La rubia, muy incómoda dijo:-¡Harry, te estoy poniendo en aprietos!-soltó desesperada.

Para horror de Harry, Ginny abrió bajó y llegó a la puerta…- Amor¿Qué hacen los dos en la puerta…? Dile a Bonnie que se deje…-vio a Nadia y la reconoció al instante.- ¿Nadia?

-Ginny, yo puedo explicarte.-empezó Harry.-Ella es solo una amiga…

Nadia lo interrumpió, también desesperada.-Ginny mira, yo no soy quien tú crees; Harry y yo solo somos amigos… Pero mejor me voy, no quiero molestarlos…

-No, espera.- Ginny la tomó del brazo.- Eres bienvenida a la casa, se que eres amiga de Harry.- Nadia y Harry abrieron los ojos muy grandes. Bonnie no entendía nada.

-Gin¿te pasa algo?- habló el pelinegro, sorprendido.

-Nada. Entiendo que ustedes son amigos¡no tendría que ponerme celosa por eso!-Nadia suspiró aliviada; quizás Ginny la conocía por lo que habló con Hermione.-Pasa, Nadia…

Entraron. Dobby se llevó a Bonnie arriba. Nadia, Harry y Ginny quedaron solos en el living.

-Nad, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo?- preguntó Harry incómodo.

-Si.-afirmó Nadia.

-Mejor los dejo solos. – dijo Ginny.

-Amor, puedes quedarte…-dijo Harry.

-Eh… ¿podrías ser a solas, Harry?- este la miró como para matarla.

-Harry, mi vida,-dijo Ginny abrazándolo. Nadia sonrió, Ginny quería demostrar que era solo de ella. _"Como si yo no lo supiera"._-…No me molesta que hables con tu amiga. Voy arriba.-miró a Nadia.- Es un gusto conocerte.-guiñó un ojo y se fue. Nadia confirmó que Hermione le había contado todo. Se sintió culpable. Ginny, sin embargo se quedó en el pasillo escuchando.

-Harry…-empezó la rubia

-Por merlín, creí que Ginny te asesinaría…-soltó Harry.- No puedo creer que haya reaccionado así. Cualquier rubia que se me acerque esta en peligro.

Nadia sonrió.- ¡Estas con ella!-solo dijo contenta.- Ah, Harry por fin te decidiste…

-Si.-sonrió Harry.- Al final ella supo sobre…-se frenó y ató cabos.- ¿tu tienes algo que ver con…?

-Si.- reconoció Nadia al instante.- Fui yo.- apenada, bajó la cabeza.

-¿Cómo SE TE OCURRIO…?-gritó Harry decepcionado.- ME JURASTE QUE NO IBAS A DECIR NADA…

-No me grites, Harry, déjame explicarte.

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, NADIA¡NUNCA LO PENSE DE TI!

-¡NO ME GRITES HARRY!- Repitió ella, cansada.

Harry se tomó la cabeza.- ¡¡No te pego porque eres una mujer!!-Nadia rodó los ojos sin inmutarse.- ¿Cómo conociste a Ginny?

-No la conocí personalmente.-explicó Nadia.- Hablé con Hermione Granger sobre la premonición y ella sin dudas se lo contó a Ginny.

-¿Hermione?- musitó Harry, desconcertado.- ¡ah estas loca¿Tú sabes que también puede referirse a ella y a Ron?

-Si, lo se… ¡y por eso se lo conté¡No me hubiera gustado estar en esa situación y no saber nada!

-¡TU NO TIENES NADA QUE VER CON ESTO!

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero soy tu amiga y si quiero te ayudo.

-¿Ayudarme¡Me juraste que no ibas a decir nada!

-Disculpa, Harry pero sabes muy bien que siempre creí que fuiste egoísta con ella… nunca le contaste nada…

-NO TENIAS PORQUE METERTE.-gritó Harry fuera de sí.-Pensé que eras mi amiga.

-¡Lo hice porque soy tu amiga, Harry!- se excusó la rubia.- ¡Hermione me dijo que Ginny estaba sufriendo porque te amaba!

Harry ante esto la miró con tristeza:- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Eso. ¡Ginny te amaba mientras estaba con ese novio que tenía!-Ginny desde la escalera se sorprendió de cómo Nadia sabía de su vida íntima.

-Yo…

-¡Harry, no me parecía justo que sufran por eso! Además, si estaban separados¡los dos debían estar en igualdad de condiciones!

-Eso no…

-¡Ginny creía que la habías dejado por la idiota de Chang!

-LO SE… ¿Pero por qué tuviste que traicionarme?

-Te he visto sufrir embriagándote desde que te conocí hace ocho años. Te he visto destruido y solo, Harry. ¡Y la verdad no quise verte más así!- explicó exasperada Nadia.

-De todas maneras no debiste hacerlo.-dijo Harry un poco avergonzado porque sabía que Nadia tenía razón.

-Harry te he perdonado muchas cosas¿tu no podrías perdonarme a mi?- dijo haciendo puchero la rubia.

-¿Que cosas me has perdonado?- saltó Harry.

-Aguantar a Cho Chang todo el tiempo acusándome de que soy tu amante, o a la prensa preguntándome cosas sobre ti, a mis novios celosos porque trabajo contigo…

-¡Tuviste dos mil novios¡Y todos te terminaban aburriendo, porque los dejabas a los dos meses!- increpó enojado Harry.

-Harry, no sabes me he enterado sobre esa niña que tienes aquí…- dijo Nadia, desviando la conversación.

Harry se dio cuenta enseguida.-No seas tramposa ni cambies de tema. Estábamos en el punto de que tu le has contado a Gin…

-No se de que te quejas, Harry. ¡Mi traición dio resultados!-sonrió Nadia.- Están juntos, que lindo…- dijo haciendo un movimiento de pestañas.

-AH!! Siempre haces lo que quieres!- dijo Harry ofuscado.

Nadia iba a replicar, pero Ginny bajó las escaleras e intervino, sorprendiéndose hasta a sí misma.

-Harry, no te la agarres con ella. ¡Tuvo el valor para contarme la verdad que me negaste!

-No, Ginny, no peleen por mi culpa…- dijo Nadia.

-Gracias a que tu hablaste pude convencer a este cabeza dura.-Replicó Ginny sonriendo.- ¡Y tu Potter, no se te ocurra a pelearte con tu amiga!

-Gracias, Ginny.- dijo Nadia.

-¡Bien bien, todas las mujeres en mi contra ahora!-saltó Harry incrédulo.

-Que bueno que ya reconocí lo que hice…- dijo dando un suspiro la rubia.

-¿Viniste para contarme eso?- preguntó su amigo, anonadado.

-En parte.-contestó la rubia.-Sabes que la culpa me mata, estoy fumando más de lo normal.

Ginny largó una carcajada.-Gracias por contarme.- repitió.

-No fue nada. ¡Y debo pedirles disculpas a los dos!! Tuve que decirle a Cho Chang que eras mi amante, Harry! Es que me prometió que si lo _"reconocía" _eso me dejaba en paz y bueno verán…

-No te preocupes, Nad.- dijo Harry, apaciguador.- Estas perdonada por las dos cosas.-Nadia sonrió.- ¿Cuál es el otro motivo de tu visita? Porque se que hay otro…

-Me conoces.-dijo la rubia. Y se puso seria.- Vine hablarte sobre lo que pasó en el Ministerio Francés, Harry.

Ginny se sentó a acompañarlos e intervino.- ¿Sobre la huida de Malfoy?

-Exacto.- confirmó Nadia.-Creo que se quien te ha traicionado.-añadió mirando a Harry.

-¿Si? Cuéntame!

-Cuando me enteré que Malfoy se escapó me quede muy pensativa.-relató Nadia.- Tu sabes lo espantoso que es ese lugar. -vio a Harry quién asintió. Ginny solo escuchaba.- El día que atrapaste a Malfoy, hubo una disputa porque lo habían encontrado en Francia, por lo que no se sabía que iban a hacer con él. ¿Recuerdas a Monsieur Laridon?

-Si, ese idiota.- se descargó Harry. Ginny abrió los ojos. Escuchaba atentamente.

-Bien, el quería, como bien sabes, dejarlo en La Bastilla…

-¿La prisión de Francia?-preguntó Ginny.

-Si.-confirmó Harry- Es una prisión insegura. Nunca me gustó, demasiados descuidos.

-En ese momento tuviste un pleito con el por el destino de Malfoy.-continuó Nadia.-Pero nosotros siempre sospechamos de él. Desaparecía en medio del trabajo y tenía amistades raras. Además envidiaba el puesto que tú tenías en el escuadrón de Francia.

-Lo se- dijo Harry- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Creo que tiene que ver con la fuga de Malfoy. Es más, podría decir que él planeó todo esto desde que el Mortífago fue enviado a Nightmare.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó Harry. Ginny los miraba; hacían un buen equipo como aurores, a pesar de que Nadia solo era la secretaria.

-En cuanto te fuiste de Australia hace unas semanas, a él lo trasladaron directamente a tu lugar.

-¿Ha estado trabajando contigo?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Si.-confirmó Nadia.- Por suerte no sabe de nuestra relación porque no habría confiado en mi.

-¿Qué viste de raro?

-Sin dudas tiene influencias sobre el ministro francés, Saint Laurent. Por eso consiguió el translado. Ya sabes que era un mago reconocido de sangre pura y el favorito de Saint Laurent.

-¿Qué viste en este tiempo que estuviste trabajando con el???- se impacientó Harry.

-El es íntimo amigo del escuadrón de Aurores con los que trabajaban en Francia. La mayoría sin dudas están incluidos entre sus amistades: Monsieur Fonteneau y Poilane están involucrados con Laridon.

-Malditos desgraciados…- escupió Harry con indignación.

-Si…- dijo Nadia.- Son unos malditos. Lo han ayudado a escapar. Parece que estas sanguijuelas tienen contactos con la gente más importante de Nightmare. Sabes que no hay ninguna manera de escapar de allí a menos que cuentes con un mago guardián que tenga el control de los…

-No des detalles.- advirtió Harry. No quería que Ginny supiera de ese espantoso lugar.- ¿Pudiste averiguar quien fue el guardia de Nightmare que los ayudo?

-No estoy segura.- contestó Nadia.- Pero he escuchado nombres mientras trabajo allí. Tus hermanos han hecho esas orejas extensibles que son excelentes.- sonrió a Ginny que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Harry la miró con apremio.- ¿y bien¿Qué nombres?

-¿Has oído hablar de un tal Mark Stebbins? Trabaja en su Ministerio.

-No, no he…- empezó Harry pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

-¡Si!-exclamó Ginny.-Si, lo conozco. Trabaja en un Área de Relaciones Públicas. Negocios con el extranjero. Era amigo de August.- Harry y Nadia la miraron pensativos.

-Creo que ese tipo tiene una relación confidencial con Monsieur Laridon. Y sin dudas conoce a … -se interrumpió.-… ¿dijiste que era compañero de August¿August cuánto?

-Malfoy. Mi ex. - contestó Ginny.- El sobrino de Lucius.- aclaró

-Si, definitivamente el tiene que ver con esto. Seguro se referían a el… Lo llamaban por el nombre, no por el apellido. Pero no puede ser tanta coincidencia.

-¿Stebbins se ha estado reuniendo con Monsieur Laridon?- preguntó Harry.- ¿Visita Australia muy seguido?

Nadia se sonrojó un poco al escuchar esto.- Eh… si se reúnen…seguro que es un espía…

-¿Porque estas nerviosa, Nadia?- preguntó Harry.

-No, no yo no…

-¡No mientas! Dime que esta tramando esa cabeza!

-Harry, no le hables así. ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Ginny, comprensiva.

-Ginny, tu no conoces a esta chica. Tiene ideas raras todo el tiempo. ¿Qué pasa con Stebbins?

-Es un guarda de Nigthmare, Harry. Sabes que nadie puede reconocerlo porque usan mascaras… Sospecho que trabaja para la causa Lestrangue. Por eso dejaron escapar a una pieza tan importante como Lucius Malfoy.-dijo nerviosa y evitando la mirada de Harry.-Y sin dudas el contacto con su sobrino sirve de mucho. Seguramente le pasaba información sobre la causa y le daba las órdenes que su tío impartía desde la cárcel. Luego lo dejaron escapar.

-No debió ser difícil si tantos guardias lo estaban apoyando.- opinó Ginny con disgusto.

-No.- coincidió Harry.- Aun así, siento que me ocultas algo Nadia.

La chica se volvió a sonrojar.- Eh… Harry, no te enojes… tu sabes que me encantan los misterios…

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Eh…-carraspeó.- Yo… estoy saliendo con Stebbins para recopilar información.

Ginny abrió los ojos muy grandes. Harry se levantó al instante.

-¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE?-gritó.

-Harry, esto lo se por él, si no hubiera podido contarte todo…

-¿¡Te estas enredando con un mortífago para buscar información?!

-Si.- dijo Nadia como si fuera algo normal.- Harry, no te preocupes…

-¿Qué no me…? Definitivamente, estás desquiciada Nadia.

-Harry tiene razón.- intervino Ginny.- Es muy peligroso… aunque la curiosidad la mataba¿No? Quizás yo hubiese hecho lo mismo…- Nadia sonrió satisfecha de encontrar algo de apoyo.

-¡Mejor ni opines tú!-saltó Harry.

-¡¡Harry no…- empezó Ginny

- …seas machista!!- Terminó Nadia. - Es crucial saber quien nos ha estado traicionando.

-¡Tienes 21 años!- Escupió Harry. Nadia y Ginny soltaron unas insolentes carcajadas.- ¡No se rían! No puedes hacer esto, ese tipo podría hacerte cualquier cosa…

-¡Harry, primero, tengo 20 años, no 21!-Harry bufó.- Y segundo quédate tranquilo porque no me hará nada, no sabe que te conozco ni de nuestra amistad. No debes preocuparte.

-Si, como si fuera tan fácil- soltó él.- Te pido por favor que cortes este jueguito que armaste…

-No es un jueguito, es una idea muy buena.- contradijo Nadia con testarudez. Y se levantó.-Debo irme, ahora.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado _pendeja…_-la apuntó con el dedo.

-¡No me llames pendeja delante de tu novia!- se ofuscó Nadia.

-Harry, contrólate.- lo reprendió Ginny.-

-No puedo dejar que se revuelque con…

-No, te equivoques Harry. No me revuelco con él.-sonrió Nadia tomando su abrigo y sin pizca de vergüenza.- Yo solo le doy unos besitos… nada formal.-Harry negó con la cabeza, contrariado.- Deja ya el sermón, hermanito.- le dijo para comprarlo. Él rodó los ojos con enfado.- Me voy, los dejo.

-Nadia, ten mucho cuidado.- dijo Ginny, preocupada.

-Si. ¡¡Piensa en lo que estás haciendo!!- exclamó Harry.

-Si se algo más se los haré saber.

-Estás completamente chiflada.- afirmó Harry con convicción

-Lo se- admitió la rubia con alegría.-Y ahora, voy a desaparecer.-avisó como haciendo una travesura.

-¡No tienes carnet, infractora!- la reprendió Harry.

-Bah, no seas estructurado Potter.- sonrió ella descaradamente. Ginny largó una carcajada.

Estaba desapareciendo, cuando Harry grito._ "Cualquier cosa avísanos."_

Ginny quedó mirando el cielo anochecido y Harry con una expresión preocupada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August Malfoy estaba tirado en una desvencijada cama. El aspecto que tenía era deplorable. Su cuerpo estaba vendado por todos lados y apenas podía moverse. La habitación permanecía en penumbra que daba un panorama excesivamente triste y depresivo. August miraba la ventana abierta, como el atardecer iba cayendo_… -"Ginny"_- susurró al silencio. Una lágrima humedeció su rostro manchado de sangre. De repente alguien se apareció allí y August se sobresaltó. Un hombre rubio y de ojos grises lo miraba con repugnancia y odio.

August le devolvió una mirada de temor.

-_Lumos!- _dijo la voz masculina

-Lucius…-musitó con precaución.

-Eres un inútil.- dijo su tío. August bajó la mirada.-Sabía que te esconderías aquí…

-Yo…

-Tú no vales nada.-dijo con asco Lucius.- Mírate, eres un pobre tipo…-August no contestó por lo que Lucius siguió su discurso.-Que bueno que Bella no te agarró…

-¿Dónde esta ella?- preguntó August. Su voz temblaba de miedo.

-¿Estas asustado?-dijo Lucius, burlándose.- No debimos confiar en ti algo tan importante. En el fondo siempre supe que eras una rata de basurero.

-Tú no eres mucho mej…

-No te atrevas a insultarme.-amenazó Lucius con rostro desencajado.-Sabes de lo que soy capaz por la causa.

-¿Vas a matarme?

-¡Oh no! Como Dumbledore decía:_ "Hay cosas peores que la muerte".-_sonrió con ironía Lucius.- ¿Sabes que? Ese viejo sabía bastante...

-¿Qué dices?

-Aprendo de los errores del pasado.- contestó Lucius.- Pero por lo visto tú no… eres un imbécil como mí querido hermano gemelo…

-¡No insultes a mi padre!-exclamó August por primera vez mostrando algo de valor.

-Isaac era un gran mago, sí.-admitió Lucius.- Pero débil como tú. Fue lo bastante repugnante como para casarse con una sangre impura…y así solo se ganó el odio de la familia; bien merecido se lo tenía.

-Mi padre…

-¡Tú padre era una basura y un traidor como tú!

-¡Yo solo seguí el plan indicado por Bella!- saltó August. Luego tosió, y se frotó el pecho golpeado.

Su tío sonrió con satisfacción.- Potter te dejó hecho polvo.

-Me la va a pagar.

Lucius largo una carcajada irónica.-¡Vamos, August¡No te mientas a ti mismo!

-¿Que quieres decir?

-No eres capaz de hacerle daño a Potter. No le llegas ni a los talones.

-¿Cómo puedes insinuar que…?

-No estoy insinuando nada, idiota. Harry Potter es un mago excelente. Sería imprudente y necio de nuestra parte no admitirlo. ¡Y te ha dado tu merecido!

-Yo he cumplido con el plan…- repitió August

-¡NO ERA ESE EL PLAN!-gritó Lucius encolerizado.- ¡Tenías que maltratar a la traidora delante de Potter!

-¡Eso fue lo que hice!

-¡¡MENTIRA!! HAS INTENTADO VIOLARLA¡¡COMO EL ASQUEROSO ENFERMO QUE ERES!!

-Eso no…

-DIME IMBÉCIL… ¿Cuándo PENSASTE QUE TENIAS DERECHO A TOCAR A LA MADRE DE NUESTRO AMO?-August se quedó pasmado y no repuso nada.- ¡ME DAN NÁUSEAS VERTE!! MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN QUE ISAAC ME DELEGÓ LA INMUNDA TAREA DE CUIDARTE!!

-No te atrevas a manchar la memoria de…

-¡TU HAS MANCHADO EL APELLIDO MALFOY TOCANDO A GINEVRA WEASLEY!

-¡El plan dio resultado!! Ginny se fue con Potter!

-Si, ha dado resultado.-aceptó Lucius.- Pero hay una pequeña falla de proceso…y es que tú te has enamorado de Ginevra…

-¡No voy a hablar de eso contigo!

-Te merecías que Potter te mate.-escupió Malfoy. Miró las heridas del joven con alegría.-Es rápido con la varita¿te diste cuenta?... ¡Ha hecho un excelente trabajo contigo! Lástima que no llego a matarte…

-¡Cállate! POTTER NO ES MÁS QUE UN MALDITO ARROGANTE!!

-Sin embargo, esta vez fue nuestro aliado. Si violabas a Weasley, te asesinaba a sangre fría con mis propias manos… ¿acaso no te advertí que no le tocaras un pelo?- August no dijo nada.-Es la madre de nuestro amo. Debiste recordar que es intocable.

-¡Esa maldita premonición es ridícula!-dijo August.-Potter y Ginny no podrían…

-¡No hables de eso!-espetó Lucius enojado.- ¡Ella te estaba dejando!! No hacía falta que hagas nada más!! – Pateó la mesita de luz causando un estruendo.- ¡PERO COMO ERES UN ENFERMO, NO PUDISTE CONTROLARTE! DEBI SABER QUE NO TENÍAS HUEVOS PARA ESTO! Y POR SI NO TE ENTERASTE,TIENES A TODO EL ESCUADRÓN DE AURORES PISÁNDOTE LOS TALONES!

-¿Qué?

-¡SI! A STEBBINS NO LO HAN DESCUBIERTO…! Y SERÍA UN GUSTO QUE TÚ TERMINES EN NIGHTMARE!! NOS SACARÍAN UN PESO DE ENCIMA! - August se estremeció visiblemente.- ¡¡HUELO EL HEDOR A MIEDO QUE SALE DE TUS POROS… ¡¡Y ME DAN MÁS GANAS DE VOMITAR!!

-¿Me vas a entregar?

-Oh¡por supuesto que no¿Crees que dejaremos que una alimaña como tú nos delate apenas Potter te presione un segundo? Estas equivocado…

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

-¡Volverás al neuropsiquiatrico Muggle donde te dejó tu querido padre!-contestó Malfoy con alegría.

-¡NO ALLÍ NO!

-¿Cómo QUE NO?-dijo con ironía Malfoy.- Eso es mejor que Nigthmare¿verdad? Y

MUCHISIMO MEJOR QUE LAS GARRAS DE POTTER SI TE LLEGA A ATRAPAR…

-POR FAVOR…- Se arrodilló August.

-NO RUEGES, TE VES PATETICO. ¡¡TE HARÁS PASAR POR UN MUGGLE BUENO Y SENSIBLE!!-dijo como invitándolo a tomar algo.

-¡Déjame aquí!

-De ninguna manera…-negó Malfoy.- Lo lamento sobrino…-metió la mano en su bolsillo.

-No Lucius, soy tu familia…

-No me hagas reír, tú nunca fuiste mi familia. Solo eres el barato hijo de una sangre impura…

-No…

-Lo siento, tu te lo buscaste.-sacó la varita.- _¡IMPERIO!_

August automáticamente se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Su tío sonrió con malicia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notita: Vieron que ahora hay más misterio? jejejeje Espero que se haya entendido. Me gusto la parte donde dice Malfoy como pudiste tocar a la madre de nuestro AMO??? ahh quedo muy misteriosoo :P ... Y Debo decir que el personaje de Nadia Me encanta!! jajaja. y no crean que calculé mal las edades. Ya se muy bien que Nadia conoció a Harry cuando tenia 12 años y el 17... Y esa es la razón por la que Ron jamás sospecha de una relación intima entre ellos... la Chancho si piensa eso porque es una idiota sdiufgewif (insulto poco formal) jajaj**

**y GRACIAS A FATTY DE NUEVO POR LOS NOMBRES FRANSECES O FRANCESES NO SE COMO SE ESCRIBE JAJAJA. ¡No tengo tanta cultura!! ajajaja La Bastilla es una carcel de Francia... en la guerra o algo asi, no se no me acuerdo, fatty me conto y por eso lo puse! si quieren saber mejor preguntenle a ella en los rws jajajaj Disculpen la ignorancia de esta humilde escritora...**

**en fin, los dejo. Dejen sus RWS! diganme que piensan del capitulo.**

**Un abrazo de OSO A TODOS. **

**Joanneee... :)**


	18. La unica razon para morir

**Hola gente, perdon por la demora!!! Estoy en época de examenes y no tengo nada de tiempo! espero que me sepan disculpar! Por suerte aquí regreso trayendoles el capi 18, que espero q sea de su gusto!! jjeje es un capitulo de transición, no hay mucha acción, aun así, espero q les guste! y bueno si no es lo que hay. Espero sus criticas.**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS. Rosycarmen re lindo hablar contigo x msn! wiccancat, francesca85, anatripotter(gracias x actualizar Silvia!! tremendo cap t mandaste!!), will potter, Carri Sirius Potter, Charlita Potter, FabyDePotter, iloveharry25, CaroliPotter, Rochis, Nana Granger, Andre, Mackrum(jaja JAMAS cuelgo los findes... jejeje me los tomo para mi jaja), Mirchus, AguiPotter, Linc, Laula1992, Alejandra, Tonks2547, nayades, Jazu Potter, Aranel Riddle, Zafiro Potter, Est-Potter, Betty Jer, Betty,lunatipola, lira21, io, Ginveramw, **

**& Gracias Pedro por leer mi fic y es un gusto haberte conocido!! espero q disfrutes el cap! perdoname la demora jejeje!**

**Fatty de mi alma, amisss, t kiero.. sin vos, que seria de esta historia?? nada nada! soss incondicional... graciass por todo... te adoro muchisimo.**

**Girl de mi alma, gracias por existir corazon!!! estoy forever with you!! SABELO. t kiero con la vida!!**

**A todos los que leen y NO DEJAN REVIEWS!! jaja dejen uno! no sean malitos! SOLO DOS PALABRITAS... jajaja**

**los dejo con el capis, cuidensen!!**

**Joanne.**

**Capitulo 18 "Es la única razón para morir"**

_Un Harry de 17 años entraba con la varita en alza a una casa en ruinas. Al parecer había sido atacada. Dos cadáveres brillaban con sangre. Una adolescente de cabellera rubia sollozaba junto a ellos. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta._

_-…Mamá…-balbuceó. No había visto a Harry.-… porque…no…esto no puede ser…_

_-Ven conmigo.-habló Harry con voz quebrada._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Escuadrón de Aurores del Ministerio…-contestó él.- Ven…_

_-No quiero alejarme de ellos… déjame en paz.-cortó la muchacha._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-¡¡LA HIJA DE UNA FAMILIA ASESINADA!!-Gritó la joven y se levantó.-¡¡NO ME MOLESTE SEÑOR! LOS AURORES NO SIRVIERON PARA SALVARLOS!!- increpó con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-CALMATE!- Le dijo Harry.- YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE LO QUE HAYA PASADO!!_

_La rubia se levantó encolerizada y lo tomó con fuerza de la blusa. Harry la miró a los ojos y supo que no tendría más de doce años.-NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER MALDITO!!-sollozó. Harry la tomó por los hombros y sintió una profunda pena por esa niña._

_-Cálmate.- la abrazó y ella lloró en sus hombros.- Vamos a encontrar a los culpables y los haremos pagar._

_Ella se separó.- Estoy sola en el mundo…_

_-No te preocupes. Voy a ayudarte._

_-¿Sabes que? Mi hermano tenía tu edad…- le contó ella con la mirada llena de dolor. Harry tragó._

_-No vamos descansar hasta atrapar a los mortífagos que hicieron esto. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cual…?_

_-Malfoy.- contestó ella.- Harry, no me dejes sola._

_-¿Cómo sabes que soy…?_

_-Tu cicatriz.-solo dijo ella. Y miró el cuerpo de sus padres.- Querría darles sepultura._

_-Lo harás ¿Cómo es tu nombre?_

_-Nadia. Nadia Pudlle._

La escena se disolvió al instante y cambio por otra completamente distinta

_El bosque prohibido estaba brillante de estrellas. Harry corría con el profesor Albus Dumbledore._

_-Señor¿donde me lleva?_

_-Harry, no preguntes.-contestó el mago.- Bane está en camino._

_-¿Bane…?- dijo Harry desconcertado; luego se acordó.- ¿el centauro?_

_-Exacto.- confirmó Dumbledore.- No debes decir nada sobre esto, Harry._

_-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?_

_-Algo grave._

_-Voldemort fue destruido señor.- recordó Harry.- Nada puede ser peor que él._

_-Harry, el mal no fue derrocado para siempre. Debemos estar precavidos. Es aquí.- se frenó justo debajo de __la luna__. De repente un centauro apareció allí con el rostro serio.- Bane.-saludó Dumbledore._

_-Albus, te pedí expresamente que no lo trajeras aquí.-dijo señalando a Harry con la mirada._

_-El debe saber lo que podría ocurrir.- opinó Dumbledore.- No voy a ocultárselo como lo hice la última vez._

_-La lectura de los cielos es algo que no podemos revelar; ya le expliqué que iría en contra de las leyes de nuestra especie, Dumbledore._

_-Me lo has contado a mí de todas formas. – dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad._

_-Tú has estado espiando Albus!-acusó Bane.- Que seas el mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos no significa que tengas el derecho a…_

_-¿Qué rayos esta pasando?- intervino Harry y Bane lo miró._

_-No podrás torcer el destino, Harry Potter-dijo el centauro._

_-No lo torcerá. Solo hará que de un vuelco inesperado.- Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa extraña._

_Harry estaba confundido; pero la escena se disolvió una vez más._

_Ginny yacía muy pálida con un bebé en sus manos. Respiraba entrecortadamente. El bebé lloraba. Harry llegó corriendo a su lado con desesperación._

_-¡GINNY!-gritó._

_-…Harry, cuida de nuestro hijo…- musitó ella.- No dejes que el sea…_

_-¡No digas nada! Voy a llamar al sanador…_

_-¡No te vayas Harry!- rogó Ginny.- Algo salió mal, yo… no voy a recuperarme._

_-NO, GINNY… NO, POR FAVOR…_

_Con las últimas fuerzas, Ginny recogió al bebé que tenía a su lado y le estiró los brazos a Harry.-Cuídalo. Dile que su madre lo amo desde el primer momento que supo de su existencia._

_-Gin, te amo, no me dejes…-la besó._

_-Yo también te amo, Harry Potter.-susurró ella.- Por algo está pasando esto, no se porque… solo se que serás un excelente padre… _

_-No te despidas, mi amor… no quiero verte salir de mi vida…_

_-No saldré nunca de tu vida.-dijo ella.- Siempre estaré protegiéndolos… a ti y a Alan…_

_-Ginny… no te mueras mi amor…_

_Ella sin embargo cerró los ojos.- No olvides que Te Amo, Harry-Y con un suspiro se fue._

-¡NOOOOOO!- Gritó Harry.

-¡Harry! Cálmate amor, fue un sueño.-dijo la voz de Ginny. Harry se sentó en la cama e instintivamente se tocó la cicatriz.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si…-dijo poco convencido.- Yo…

-Fue una pesadilla, cariño.- tranquilizó Ginny.- ¡que calor hace hoy!-añadió despreocupada.

-En julio siempre hace calor.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-¿el cumpleaños de Bonnie?- intentó él.

-No, tonto, el cumple de _Ony_ es mañana. ¡Hoy cumplimos tres meses juntos!- recordó un poco ofendida.

-Oh.- dijo él. No se sentía nada bien. Los miedos por la premonición habían aumentado considerablemente y eso en algunas ocasiones no le permitía disfrutar el estar con Ginny.-Eso es genial, amor.

-Se te ve saltando en una pata.- dijo con sarcasmo ella.-Vamos a comer a la casa de Ron y Herms.-se levantó.

-Amor…-dijo Harry atrayéndola para sí.-Perdóname, sabes que… tengo esos sueños hace un tiempo…

-Lo se, Harry. Deberías tomarte la poción para evitar esas pesadillas.- aconsejó la pelirroja.

De repente tocó la puerta Dobby con un desayuno pomposo. Ginny le abrió en ropa interior y Harry se escandalizó.

-¡GIN¡ODIO QUE HAGAS ESO!- la reprendió enojado.

Ginny largó una carcajada.- ¡Relájate! Es solo Dobby… Gracias, justo lo que te pedí.-agarró la bandeja y la puso en la cama. Tomó el jugo de naranja y luego una ración de torta de chocolate. Dobby se fue un poco nervioso.-mmm por favor, que bueno está esto…- soltó mientras engullía.

-¿Sabes que? Me parece que te estás juntando mucho con Nadia; estás demasiado rebelde.

Ginny sonrió.- Puede ser.- admitió tomando otra ración.- Pero tu estas enojado con ella porque te pidió no arrestar a Stebbins…

-¡Es que esa muchacha esta loca!- dijo Harry enojado.- Hay un mortífago que pasa todas las mañanas delante de mí y quiere que yo me haga el desentendido para que ella revise sus sábanas…

-Harry, pero es que ella tiene razón.- dijo Ginny cuando terminó de tragar.-Si arrestas a Stebbins no tendremos más información sobre el paradero de Bellatrix, cariño.

-¡¡Pero si yo puedo presionarlo para que hable…!!- Objetó Harry.

-Stebbins es leal a la causa.- opinó ella rotundamente.- No va a soltar la lengua por mas que utilices la furia Potter.- Harry bufó. Ginny se levantó y comenzó a revolver los cajones tirando todo lo que, al parecer, no era lo que buscaba.

-¿Se puede saber que buscas?

-Mi Bikini, por supuesto.- contestó ella.- ¡Acá está!-añadió contenta. Era un traje de baño color negro, con caracoles en los extremos… las bragas del traje eran extra diminutas. Harry abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-No pensarás ponerte eso¿verdad?

Ella sonrió.- Amor¡vamos a disfrutar un poco del veranito! Nadia está invitada; podremos nadar en esa pileta muggle que construyeron…

-No me cambies de tema, Ginevra Weasley.- musitó él con pocas pulgas.- No te pongas eso porque se te ve todo el…

-No exageres; estarán tú y mis hermanos…

-Quizás vayan Neville, Luna, los jugadores de Quiddicht…- enumeró Harry preocupado.

-¡Los jugadores de Quiddicht!-dijo Ginny, mientras se quitaba el sostén, para comenzar a ponerse el traje.-Son hermosos¿no?

Harry la miró con deseo y se acercó.- ¿Qué estas diciendo?- dijo celoso.-No te desnudes así, estarás en peligro…

Ella puso las manos en el trasero de el y apoyo sus pechos en los pectorales.- ¡Ahora no, Harry!-suplicó. El le acarició la espalda desnuda.- Es sábado, tenemos que irnos…

-No te pongas ese traje de baño…-la besó dedicándose a succionar el labio inferior con su lengua.

-¡Sabes que me cansas cuando me dices que tengo que ponerme!-se separó y se puso una musculosa roja. Luego fue hacia la puerta del baño.-Cámbiate, en 5 minutos partimos.- robó otro pedazo de torta antes de entrar.

Harry chasqueó la lengua. _"¡¡Si quieres darme celos, ya verás que también te los daré yo!!"_

Pensó furioso.

A pesar de las apuradas de Ginny, llegaron cerca el mediodía. Bonnie estaba cubierta de una poción para protegerse del sol que Ginny le había puesto. Abrazaba a Harry. Tenía un traje de baño rosa y una capelina. Su pelo castaño estaba largo como el de Ginny. La Casa parecía estar llena de gente.

-¡Pa¡Mira! Está tío Ron allá-musitó la niña mientras veía a Ron haciendo arrumacos con Hermione. Se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Buenos días!- les dijo Harry. Los aludidos seguían besándose.- ¡¡Ejem ejem!!- Ron y Hermione se separaron.

-¡Hola!- dijo la castaña. Ron los miró con reproche por la interrupción.- Que linda estás, Bonnie… ¿quieres jugar con Rose en la sombra?- propuso señalando a su hija que jugaba con Molly debajo de la sombrilla.

-Si, tía Hermione…-respondió Bonnie. Harry la bajó y se fue corriendo con Rose.

-¡Ten cuidado, cielo!- soltó Ginny. _"Si, Ma"_ Luego miró a su hermano y a su cuñada.- Lindo día ¿no?

-¿Que te pasa Harry?- preguntó Ron que la miraba a Ginny bastante enojado.

-Nada.-contestó. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Quieres tomar cerveza con los muchachos?- dijo Ron echándole una mirada a sus amigos.

-Si, vamos… Gin…no te muestres tanto.-pidió el pelinegro.

-No molestes, Potter.-le espetó ella, cansada. Harry la miró muy mal.

-Bueno, nosotras vamos a la piscina… -Avisó Hermione. Harry y Ron se fueron. Hermione se volvió hacia su amiga.- ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

-Esta enfadado por mi traje de baño.

-¿Que tiene tu traje de baño?

-Esto.- se sacó el pareo y la musculosa que la cubría.

-¡¡Ginny!! –Se alarmó Hermione.- ¡se te ve todo!

-Herms, no hagas tanto espamento por un simple traje de baño.- Los jugadores de Quiddicht se dieron vuelta y señalaban a Ginny. Harry ardía de celos y le dio vuelta la cara.

-Lo único que te digo es que Harry va a matarte…

-No me interesa.- sonrió Ginny. Y atacó una bandeja sándwich. Mejor dicho, tomó la bandeja entera.- Vamos al agua a comer algo.- propuso. Se sentaron en el césped con los pies en al agua.

-Estás rara¿sabes?- dijo su cuñada con los ojos abiertos.- ¿Se puede saber que bicho te picó?

-No se; Harry me dijo hace un rato que estoy rebelde... y la culpable es Nadia según él.

-¿Alguien esta hablando de mi?- musitó una voz divertida detrás de ellas.

-¡Nad!-dijo Hermione, mientras la chica se sentaba en medio de ambas.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola, Hermione.-saludó la rubia- ¡¡Gracias a las dos por invitarme!!

-No agradezcas más.- dijo Ginny engullendo el segundo sándwich.- Están para el infarto éstos…-se excusó con la boca llena.

-Menuda Bikini. –comentó Nadia mirando a Ginny.- Veo que te estas alimentando… pero no voy a negarme a uno.-dijo picaramente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.- ¿Que sabes de Stebbins?

-Creo que está sospechando que busco algo.- contestó la joven sin miedo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione.

-Eso. Pero no le digas a Harry, porque va a arrestarlo. Yo se que puedo sonsacarle algo más.

-¿Qué clase de cosa te parece puede estar ocultando?- preguntó Ginny.

-No lo sé exactamente; pero tengo una idea bien acertada…-Ginny y Hermione la miraron con interrogación.-Me parece que ellos están esperando que Harry y tú… ya saben…

-No es ninguna novedad.- dijo Ginny, sin sorprenderse.- Pero dime¿han hablado de la pre…?

-Shhh.- alertó Hermione.- No nombres eso aquí Ginny!

-No ha hablado de ese tema conmigo. Ni se imagina que lo se todo, por supuesto. De todas maneras me gustaría escuchar las palabras exactas…

-Harry nunca hablaría.- dijo resignada Hermione.

-Es que siento que hay cosas que ni siquiera él sabe…

-¿Algo como que?

-No lo sé.- se lamentó Nadia, terminando el sándwich.-Pero lo averiguaré.

-Harry va a matarte si le sigues impidiendo arrestarlo.- avisó Ginny.

-No peor de lo que va a hacerte a ti si vuelves a usar eso.- se vengó Nadia, haciendo reír a Hermione. Ginny se encogió de hombros despreocupada y siguió comiendo. De repente un chico morocho y muy guapo se acercó a ellas. Harry y Ron miraban agazapados.

-Hola.- dijo con los ojos puestos en Ginny.- Me llamo André y me preguntaba si puedo sentarme con ustedes. -Nadia y Hermione sonrieron; Ginny se dedicaba a tomar el cuarto sándwich sin piedad y no le prestó mucha atención.

-Si, como no.- habló Hermione educada y codeó a Ginny para que salude.

-Eh… hola.- dijo distraída la pelirroja.

-Soy amigo de tu esposo.-explicó el muchacho dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Y te gusta mi amiga la pelirroja¿no?- lo puso en evidencia Nadia. André se puso colorado.

-A Nadia le encantan las bromas.- intervino Ginny mirando a la rubia severamente.- ¿Qué les parece si nos damos un chapuzón?

-Ginny, recién comiste, no creo que sea conveniente…- aconsejó Hermione.

-Es una buena idea.- intervino André sonriendo.

-Esta un poco fría.- opinó Nadia.- Pero hace calor¿no?- sin más se sacó la ropa mostrando una bikini muy parecida a la de Ginny.

-Me retaste a mi¡¡caradura!!- soltó Ginny indignada.

-¡Lo siento, Ginny, yo no tengo novio!! - se excusó sonriendo, e hizo un clavado en el estanque salpicándolos a los tres.- ¡Está hermosa el agua!

-Bien, ahí voy yo.- avisó Ginny. Se puso de pie y André le miró todas sus partes íntimas. Luego se tiró con ella. Hermione se negó a tirarse.

-¿Tienes novio, Ginny?-preguntó a André mientras Nadia y Hermione paraban la oreja. Al parecer, Harry no había visto a André con Ginny.

-Si.-Contestó Ginny. - Harry Potter. - Harry los vio a lo lejos y comenzó a caminar, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de eso.

-Ah, cierto.

-¿Cierto?

-Lo leí en "El profeta".- contó André, un poco decepcionado.

-Si, ese asqueroso periódico.- comentó Ginny. Levantó los brazos para atarse el pelo, pero no podía porque estaba considerablemente largo…

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó el muchacho. Hermione alzó las cejas y codeó a Nadia.

-No…

-Ginny, sal del estanque.- dijo Harry llegando. André lo miró sorprendido.

-Hola- saludó. Harry ni le contestó.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ginny cortada.

-No…

-Entonces, me quedo aquí. Estoy muy a gusto.

Harry se sacó la remera mostrando su cuerpo escultural y se tiró con ella.- ¿tu quien eres?- dijo mirando a André.

-Me llamo André, soy compañero de Ron en el equipo.

-¿Ah si¿Y que te parece si me dejas hablar un rato con mi novia?- le espetó.

-¡No seas grosero!- se escandalizó Ginny.

-No hay problema, yo me voy, Gin.-Harry alzó la cejas _"el único que le dice Gin, soy yo…"_

-Ven André, -dijo Hermione.-…con Nadia vamos a buscar algo de pizza…

-¡Tráiganme un poco!- rogó Ginny antes que se fueran.

-Esta bien, Ginny.- dijo Nadia. Hermione zarandeó la cabeza en actitud reprobatoria.

-¡Tú!- le dijo Harry en cuanto se fueron.- ¿Qué rayos hacías coqueteando con ese idiota?

-¡No estaba coqueteando!- saltó Ginny enojada.

-Te miraba de arriba a abajo. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

-Me tienes harta con tus celos…

- ¿Porque no me haces caso¡No quería que te pongas esa bikini!

-Oh, déjame… tengo hambre…-se tomó la cabeza, al parecer estaba mareada. Harry la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó olvidándose de su enojo por un momento.

-Si… ¡¡solo que tengo hambre!! –exclamó ella.

-¡Hace de esta mañana que estás comiendo!- acusó Harry.

-¿Estas insinuando que estoy gorda?-dijo ella ofendida.

-¿Qué? No, no dije eso.

Harry se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura por abajo el agua.

-No discutamos más.

-Dejaríamos de discutir si no me molestaras tanto…-se soltó bruscamente.

-¡Ven aquí Ginevra!- la tomó de un brazo.

-¡No me toques!- dijo histérica ella.

-Estas rarísima¿se puede saber que te pasa¿Acaso estas en esos días?

-¡Idiota¡Si estuviera en esos días, no podría estar en el agua!- se fue acercando a la orilla.

-Gin, ven perdóname…

-Harry, estoy harta de que me tildes de coqueta…

-Es que no quiero que te miren todos…

-Harry, esa inseguridad que tienes, eres insoportable cuando te pones así. Mejor voy a comer un poco de helado.- _"¿No era que quería pizza?"_ se preguntó Harry. Ella salió del estanque chorreando agua. Toda la "tribuna masculina" se dió vuelta y la miraron. Harry salió también, furioso. Tomó una toalla y la cubrió. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Tengo hambre…- repitió por segunda vez.- El helado de frambuesa…

-¿Helado¡¡Pensé que querrías pizza!!

-Si, pero mamá ha estado preparando un helado que...-cerró un poco los ojos.

-Ginny¡estas mareada!- exclamó Harry asustado.

-No, no estoy mareada. Solo que mi estómago ruge de hambre… voy con Hermione, cuida de Bonnie, por favor…- se fue. Harry se quedó ahí plantado tratando de entenderla, aunque sin éxito.

La pelirroja por su parte se acercó a Hermione, que estaba con Nadia, Bonnie y Rose debajo de la sombrilla.

-Hola… ¿Qué hacen mis amores?

-¡Ma!- dijo Bonnie.- Con Rose estamos jugando... ella sabe decir el nombre…cuéntale como me llamo Rose…

-"Ny"

-Muy bien Rosie!- dijo Ginny enternecida. Se sentó y se tomó la cabeza por segunda vez.

-Ginny¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Nadia con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Has comido mucho¿no?- dijo Hermione.

-Si…- Harry llegó hasta allí con Ron.

-¿Qué hacen las mujeres más hermosas de la fiesta?- preguntó con una sonrisa Harry. Ginny ni lo miró; esto le dio a entender que seguía enojada.

-Amor.- saludó Ron a Hermione. Se volvió a la pelirroja menor.- ¿Que haces Rosie?

-Tío, Rose ya sabe decir mi nombre.- volvió a contar Bonnie. Ron sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Hola Ron.- saludó Nadia.- ¿Como va todo en el equipo?

-Excelente, he mejorado mis aptitudes de guardián…

-No te agrandes, Weasley!! – dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Ginny.- dijo Hermione, aprovechando la distracción- ¿Será que puedo hablar contigo en privado?

-Por supuesto.- contestó la pelirroja. Y miró a hacia un grupito de mujeres del ministerio que los observaban con atención.- Cuida de este.- le dijo a Nadia. Ella guiñó un ojo. Se pararon y se fueron las dos.

-¿Qué les pasa a éstas?- dijo Ron.

-Ni idea.- contestó Nadia.

-Ginny esta enfadada conmigo porque le dije que no se ponga la bikini esa…- Nadia enrojeció y Harry la miró.- ¡Ya se que tú tienes la misma! Pero bueno, no eres mi novia por lo menos…

-¡Harry es que eres tan insoportablemente celoso que querrías que se vista de monja la pobre chica!

-¡Es como debería ser!- increpó Ron- Es horrible para uno ver como se babean por la mujer que quieres…

Nadia lo miró ternura.- ¡Veo que están hasta las muelas por esas dos!

-Si yo a Herms… Ony, Rosie, vuelvan a aquí…- las dos niñas, se habían escapado cerca la pileta. Ron fue corriendo a buscarlas y la señora Weasley lo ayudaba a retarlas.

-Nad… tu sabes que le pasa a Ginny?- preguntó Harry.

-Ni idea. ¿Por qué crees que le pase algo en especial?

-Esta rarísima. Come todo el día…

-No lo sé, Harry, tendrá hambre…

-¿ella no te contó nada?

-Harry, no creas que Ginny va a contarme algo que no quiere que sepas tú¡Sabe que soy tu amiga incondicional!

-Vamos, Nad. ¡¡Algo debes saber!!

-No, Harry, sabes bien que si supiera te diría. Habla con ella y pregúntale.-dicho esto se levantó.- Voy a ayudar a Molly y de paso… -guiñó un ojo.-…me fijo en algún amigo de Ron…

-Descarada.- dijo su amigo; ella hizo un movimiento con la mano antes de alejarse.

Ginny y Hermione caminaban por el amplio jardín de la casa. Ginny tenía una bandeja de pizza y comía con vehemencia.

-Ginny, deja de comer y escúchame

-Pero si todavía no has dicho nada…- dijo Ginny con la boca llena.

-¡¡Es que no me prestas atención!!- se cansó Hermione.- ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?

-Comiendo.- contestó ella.

-Hace semanas que te la pasas entrenando esa mandíbula. ¡Dijiste que te cuidarías!

Ginny se puso roja.- Hermione, las dietas, bueno… ¡¡sabes que nunca logré hacer una!!

-No me refiero a las dietas, Ginny.-aclaró Hermione.

-¿No se de que hablas entonces?- pregunto la pelirroja desconcertada.

-Ginny¿cuanto hace que no estás en fecha?

Ella se volvió a sonrojar.- No seas ordinaria cuñada, estoy comiendo como para que hables de…

-¡Contéstame!- exclamó Hermione.

-Se me fue la semana pasada.

-¡No mientas, Ginevra¡Ese cuento se lo haces a Harry!

-¡Ya te dije mis fechas!

-¡No te creí una sola palabra de lo que me dijiste!

-Hermione, que se yo… ¿Qué importan mis fechas?

-Ginny, vamos… tu estas embarazada… ¡no me vengas con vueltas!

- ¡Eso es imposible!- dijo espantada Ginny.-

-¿Por qué?

-Con Harry nos hemos cuidado.-explicó Ginny con evasivas.

-¿todas las veces que…?

-¡Hermione! No lo sé, no me acuerdo.-y evitó de nuevo su mirada.

Hermione chascó la lengua.- ¿Fuiste al sanador para sacarte la duda?

-No.

-Vamos a ir. Además siento que me estas ocultando algo…

-¿Yo?- dijo con voz inocente.- No, nada que ver…

-Dime la verdad… ¿Qué escondes, Ginny?

-Bueno yo…

-¿Qué?

-Nada es que… ¡si creo que si lo estoy!- admitió Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Me parecía que esa hinchazón no era por dolor de intestinos.- soltó Hermione.

-Yo… no estoy segura…Es decir… estoy casi segura…

-¡En cambio yo estoy completamente segura! – dijo su cuñada.

-Harry no lo sabrá.- dijo Ginny de repente.

-¿Cómo que…?

-No quiero que lo sepa…

-¿Piensas ocultarle algo tan importante¡Tiene todo el derecho de saberlo!

-Esta asustado por la maldita premonición. Si le digo que… tú sabes…creo que morirá de los nervios…

-Ginny¿tienes miedo?- preguntó su amiga, comprensiva.

-No lo sé; solo se que tener un hijo de Harry me haría feliz.

-¡A Harry también le haría feliz!

-No te confundas, Hermione.- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.- Harry odiaría a nuestro hijo porque quizás el sea el responsable de que yo…

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo, Ginny!-dijo Hermione espantada.

-Si estoy embarazada y estos los últimos meses con mi familia serán la gestación de mi hijo, quiero vivirlos feliz…

-Ginny¡¡no hables así!!

-Debo ser realista. Ya sabes lo que dice la premonición.

-Gin, pero antes debes asegurarte que lo estás.

-Lo haré.-aceptó Ginny.- Pero no iremos a un sanador. Recuerda que hay mortífagos por todas partes.

-Lo haremos con un test muggle. – resolvió Hermione. Ginny asintió.

-Si estoy embarazada debe ser un secreto entre ambas. Ni siquiera Ron debe saberlo. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

-Esta bien.- dijo Hermione compungida.

-Y quiero perdirte algo más; lo más importante.

-Dime.

Ginny derramó unas lágrimas.-Quiero que seas la madre de mi hijo si yo muero.

-Ginny no, por Merlín, no me digas eso.

-Por favor. –Le tomó las manos.- Tú eres como una hermana para mi y para Harry.-los ojos chocolate denotaban profunda tristeza.-Serías una excelente madre, lo sé. De esa manera podré irme tranquila si se cumple la premonición. Quiero que Harry, Ron y tú cuiden de él.

-Ginny…- sollozó Hermione.- No puedo creer que esto esté pasando…

-No te preocupes Hermione. Esto pasó porque yo lo quise así.

-Ginny, es que no quiero que te mue…

-Hermione, quiero que sepas que es la mejor manera de morir; dándole un hijo a Harry… y sabiendo que él me ama…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Oh, Ginny!- se abrazaron y lloraron las dos fuertemente.

Ginny y Hermione hicieron el test de embarazo y no aparecieron hasta una hora después de confirmarlo; no se sorprendieron en lo absoluto del resultado positivo. Decidieron volver al jardín donde estaban los demás, para no seguir levantando sospechas. Cuando llegaron había menos gente: Nadia se divertía con las bromas que Fred y George le hacían a sus novias Katie y Angelina; Bonnie y Rose habían caído rendidas debajo de la sombrilla y dormían placimente, bajo la mirada tierna de la señora Weasley, que hablaba entre susurros con su esposo. Ron criticaba a Víctor Krum, diciendo que el podía hacer el amago de Wrosky mejor que él… los jugadores de Quiddicht estaban dentro de la pileta bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione sonrió como boba al ver a su esposo. Por su parte, Ginny buscaba a Harry hasta que lo encontró… estaba divirtiéndose con la rubia del ministerio. Ella le tiraba agua y el sonreía… la rubia parecía encantada por la compañía del pelinegro. Ginny se acercó a él y Hermione se tomó la cabeza. _"Ahora se arma la batalla campal"_

Sin embargo, la reacción de Ginny la sorprendió bastante.

La pelirroja se acercó a Harry y le comió boca de un seductor beso. Los presentes quedaron pasmados por la abrupta aparición de la joven y enmudecieron.

-Amor…- dijo en un tonito que denotaba profundo odio.- Yo me voy a casa… ¿tú vienes conmigo...?- Harry abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-Gin…- sabía que estaba enojadísima porque él había estado con la rubia todo ese tiempo.- ¿pasa algo…?- La rubia la miró con envidia mientras Ginny lo abrazaba.

-No¿Qué tendría que pasar? - dijo sarcásticamente ella.- Iré a buscar nuestra hija, cielo y nos iremos de aquí.- clavó las uñas en el cuello de Harry, que gimió de dolor y supo que cuando llegaran nadaría en su propia sangre. Ella metió las manos en su bolsillo y le sacó las llaves de la casa. Recogió a Bonnie de la sombrilla; la niña ni se despertó, sino que siguió durmiendo en el hombro de Ginny tranquilamente.- Te esperamos, cariño.- esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

-Ginny, espera, yo…- pero ella solo saludó a los demás con un movimiento de manos y desapareció con Bonnie. Harry maldijo su suerte para sus adentros.

------------------

Notita: bueno... aca esta... espero q no los haya decepcionado! es un noticion, Ginny esta embarazada...

Oh! pobre... en fin, besitos! dejen RWSSSS PORFIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

LOS KIERO! y gracias de nuevo por leermeeeeeee.

(si hay algun error sepan disculparme, estoy re apurada jajaj)

Joanne.


	19. La Espía en La Causa

**_Hola Gente Linda!!! Espero que todos estén bien. ¿Estan sorprendidos de mi pronta actualización? jejeje Quizas si, pero les cuento que anoche no me podía dormir y bueno, me inspiré y escribi el capitulo. Debía hacerlo, aunque sea en medio de la madrugada! jaja No se asusten de la locura que tiene esta escritora! Por suerte Fatty lo corrigió al instante!! Graciass como siempree!! T kiero y te voy a extrañar ahora q te vas de viaje..._**

**_No puedo contestar sobre Ginny! Lo siento-Es que arruinaría el final del fic. Lo unico que les pido es que sigan leyendo, habrá capitulos interesantes y con mucha acción._**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS! DE VERDAD...! me hacen muy feliz... (no se enojan si hoy no pongo nombres? jajaj espero q no les moleste ya me se la lista de MEMORIA. jjajaja )_**

**_Una cosa más: en este capitulo hay lemmon pero también misterio. jejej espero que les guste. _**

**_un besoteeeee ENORMEEE... a todos!!!_**

**_Joanne._**

**Capitulo 19 "La espía en La Causa"**

Ginny llegó a la casa; abrió la puerta. Encontró a Dobby que se alegró al verlas. Ginny hizo una seña para que no gritara y recostó a Bonnie en el sofá. Luego se frotó los brazos; le dolían de haberla cargado. La cubrió con la toalla que habían llevado. Y la miró dormir por unos minutos… hasta que Dobby hablo en un susurro.

-Señorita, desea que le sirva algo…- el estomago de Ginny ronroneó con entusiasmo, haciéndola sonreír. Dobby se dio cuenta enseguida de que quería.- ¿Torta de chocolate?

-Gracias Dobby, me salvas la vida con tu comida.- sonrió y el elfo se fue emocionado por sus palabras.

Ginny atinaba a ir a la escalera para ducharse y despejarse de la visión de Harry con esa rubia insípida, cuando un ¡crac! la hizo frenar y voltearse. Harry la miraba con aspecto cansado…

-Ginny…

-Voy a ducharme, no tengo ganas de hablar…

-Espera yo…- dijo en voz un poco alta.

-No grites, por favor.- señaló a Bonnie.- La niña está cansada;

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Harry.- Ven, vamos a hablar a la habitación.-Ginny pensó que no era buena idea, porque la habitación incitaba a "otras" cosas. Recordó a Harry sonriéndole aquella mujer y se llenó de rabia contenida...y decidió seguir a Harry.

-Bien¿que quieres?- preguntó ella impaciente.

-Ginny, yo se que estas enfadada…

-¿Debería estarlo?

-No, pero quiero que…

-Mira, Harry, no tengo ganas de aguantarte. Solamente aprovecharé la oportunidad para decirte que eres un caradura y un hipócrita.

-¿Qué soy que?

-¡Eso! Me cuestionas que hable con la gente cuando tú te divertías bien con esa atorranta…

-¡¡Deja de decir pavadas!!- soltó Harry enojado.- ¡Ese tipo André estaba caliente contigo…!

-¡NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO, POTTER!-se sacó Ginny, fuera de sí y amenazándolo con el dedo.

-¡¡AH, CLARO!! RESULTA QUE LA SEÑORITA PUEDE HABLAR CON CUANTO HOMBRE SE LE CRUCE…

-TU ESTAS CON ESAS RUBIAS QUE SE TE ENTREGAN CON UNA MIRADA DE ESOS…-casi se le sale un halago a los ojos de Harry pero para su bien, se frenó a tiempo.-TE GUSTA TENER A TODAS REVOLOTEANDO¿VERDAD??

-¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO¡¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO ESA MUJER!!-se sacó la camisa acalorado por la discusión.

Ginny lo miró cuando este se quito la camisa, luciendo su pecho fuerte, sus músculos… tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por seguir enojada con él. Tenía ganas de…-CLARO¡¡PERO YO NO PUEDO PONER NI UNA MISERA BIKINI PORQUE ME HACES UNA ESCENA!!

-GINNY¡CON ESE MALDITO TRAJE SE TE VE TODO! LOS DESGRACIADOS JUGADORES DECÍAN QUE TENIAS BUENAS PIERNAS, BUENOS PECHOS… ¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESO PARA MI?- estaba rojo de furia y celos.- PERO TU SOLO PIENSAS EN LUCIRTE…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME COQUETA DE NUEVO HARRY!- estalló Ginny, pero seguía pensando en los abdominales de Harry, el cuello, los cabellos, la pelvis…- PORQUE TE JURO QUE TE…

Harry sonrió. Se había dado cuenta de que Ginny lo miraba con deseo. Ella, decidió no quedarse atrás, y se sacó el pareo.

-¿¿QUE VAS A HACERME GINEVRA WEASLEY??-gritó Harry, pero ya no eran gritos de furia.

-ME VOY A DUCHAR PORQUE SI NO TE MATO.-Resolvió ella para contenerse. Harry decidió encender la mecha del enojo para después…

-TE GUSTA QUE TODOS TE DIGAN QUE ERES HERMOSA Y QUE TE HALAGUEN, TE COMPLACE HACERLE SONRISITAS A LOS HOMBRES GINNY! SIEMPRE FUISTE ASÍ.- Escupió Harry, sólo para provocarla.

Ella se olvidó del deseo y su enojo volvió con toda intensidad. Lo tomó del cuello y cerró su mano en él. Harry le sostenía las muñecas, pero sin ejercer fuerza… si quería podía sacársela de encima, pero la situación se ponía interesante, así que decidió aprovecharla.

-REPITE ESO…-Harry estaba totalmente tentado a las risas, pero se contuvo.-

DESGRACIADO…- lo tumbó en la cama (quedando arriba de él) y comenzó a darle puñetes en el pecho que no lograban hacerle nada. Harry soltó una carcajada.- ¡NO TE RÍAS!

-No sabes pelear, Weasley.- dijo y en su voz se notó la excitación. Ginny le penetró la mirada en los labios… _"esos labios, esa boca…"_

-¿Sabes que¡TE ODIO¡TE ODIO!-le tomó la nuca y lo besó con ganas. El la separó y mostró una de sus irresistibles sonrisas.

-Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo, Weasley.- la dio vuelta quedando el encima y la beso tocando sus piernas.-Ódiame más.

Ella le dio vuelta de nuevo.

-Estabas charlando con esa perra.- le reprochó.- ¿Te gusta esa idiota?

-Y a ti te gusta el tal André… con cara de tonto…

-No me gusta él.- dijo ella rindiéndose a sus caricias;

-A mi tampoco me gusta la rubia.

-No me digas.

-Tú empezaste…

-Mentira fuiste tu… ahh…-gimió cuando Harry le tocaba la espalda.-…cuando me dijiste… que… n-no… me ponga… la b-bikini…

-Úsala para mí… y no me pondré celoso, amor.

-Tengo hambre.- dijo ella y Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- le dijo meloso.

-Harry Potter al horno…

Harry soltó una carcajada y se posicionó de nuevo sobre ella. La miró a los ojos hasta perderse en esas profundidades…

Ella no aguantó más y lo atrajo besándolo. Él le sacó la musculosa y comenzó a besarle abajo del ombligo hasta subir… a su vientre. Ginny en medio de esa tormenta de deseo no pudo evitar pensar… _"Está besando a su hijo"…_Harry llegó hasta sus pechos y con suavidad le desabrochó el sostén del traje… lo tiró hacia un costado y se dedicó a oler sus pechos pasando los labios, sin brusquedad, lentamente… Ginny gimió… y puso sus manos sobre el pantalón de Harry… y lo fue bajando. El tomó los caracoles de sus bragas y tironeó hasta romperlos… Ginny puso las manos en la pelvis de Harry, quién emitió un gemido fuertísimo… Le besaba el cuello… El bóxer de Harry ya estaba por los talones y el con un movimiento de los pies, lo arrojó al vacío. Ginny le dio vuelta acomodándose; abrió las piernas… Harry la atrajo con sus manos para si mismo tocándole su espalda. La penetración no se hizo esperar y comenzaron a danzar en esa melodía de placer… Harry estaba haciendo el vaivén justo para que el corazón de Ginny gritara de emoción, placer, éxtasis… los músculos de ambos vibraban… Hacerse el amor para ellos era el acto más sublime del mundo…Harry la dio vuelta y adquirieron más ritmo… fue así por largos minutos… mientras ambos gemían sin control… Hasta que alcanzaron el mayor placer… Se quedaron despiertos y abrazados… Ginny le secó el sudor de la frente…

Media hora después, Harry la miró y rompió el silencio.

-Te amo tanto pequeña…-la apretó a si mismo.

-Y yo a ti…-Se le aguaron los ojos. Quizás solo queden seis meses para estar junto a él, a Bonnie… quizás debía empezar a despedirse.-Nunca olvides que te amo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó él.

-Si, cielo. Estoy perfecta.

-Sabes que en estos días te he notado muy rara.- confesó el.

-Solamente estoy feliz. Eso me hace rara; es que hacía tiempo que no lo estaba. Ocho años para ser exactos.

-Por mi culpa.- dijo Harry angustiado.

-No te tortures más, Harry. Lo que pasó esta enterrado para mí. Hoy solo quiero vivir el presente… junto a ti y… nuestra hija.- _"Nuestros hijos…"_ se corrigió para sus adentros.

-Yo también, nunca me había sentido tan feliz amor. Y todo gracias a tu existencia… ¿sabes que si no estuvieras, no se que sería de mi?-A Ginny se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El besó su cuello.- Eres tan maravillosa…- pasó una mano por su vientre debajo las sábanas.

Ella solo atinó a poner la suya sobre la de él, para lograr una perfecta sintonía.

-No se como se puede amar tanto, Harry. No puedo creer que recién hicimos el amor. Eres el hombre de mis sueños¿lo sabías?

-Gin, me vas a hacer poner colorado…

-Es la verdad, mi vida… - lo abrazó.- Ahhhh... Eres condenadamente irresistible… hasta cuando peleamos no puedo negarme…

-Yo no quiero que discutamos más, Gin. Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible…- citó Harry y Ginny se acordó del sueño que tuvo con él…

-Nunca voy a olvidar cuando te vi por primera vez desde que volviste.-confesó al instante.

-¿Cuando caí sobre ti?

-No.- Harry la miró sin comprender.- Esa fue la primera vez que te vi cuando llegue.

-Yo te vi antes en un sueño.

-¿Cuándo tenías fiebre? Pero si tu soñaste con…

-Soñé contigo; fue tan real…- Harry entendió a que se refería- Yo estaba con fiebre, y tu llorabas… me decías que no hable. Fue hermoso, Harry. Tenía tanto color que hasta no parecía un sueño…

-No lo fue.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No fue un sueño. Yo… fui a verte y…he llorado por tu estado mientras me jurabas olvidarme.

-¡Oh¿De verdad?- el asintió.- ¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo contenta Ginny.- ¡Ya me parecía a mi que no era un sueño!- lo besó.- ¡¡No fue un sueño!!-repitió y se abrazó más él quedando encima.- Me has enseñado la magia más hermosa del mundo Harry.

-¿Cuál es, cariño?

-La magia de hacer mis sueños realidad.- lo besó.- ¡te amo bebote!

Harry se mordió los labios con sus ojazos derrochando ternura.-Eres una pelirroja tan tan linda… - le hizo cosquillas y Ginny largó carcajadas.

-No Harry¡¡detesto las cosquillas!!- decía mientras reía.

Harry y Ginny pasaron así, una semana sin idas ni venidas y a puros mimos. El cumpleaños de Bonnie había sido inolvidable. Se habían sacado fotos los cuatro juntos… eran tres en realidad. Pero a los ojos de Hermione y Ginny… eran cuatro y ellas los contaban como tal.

Bonnie había recibido un montón de regalos. Fred y George le habían comprado una pequeña escoba para que empezara a entrenar, ya que querían que fuera cazadora de Gryffindor. Hermione, en el nombre de Rose, le había hecho un portarretrato con su hija con todas las fotos en donde ellas jugaban. Ron le había comprado una Snitch, porque quería que ella fuese buscadora. Harry, en cambio la veía como cazadora (nunca estaban de acuerdo esos dos). El señor Weasley había optado por comprarle una especie de cartelito para su habitación, que decía Bonnie Potter. Todos se emocionaron. Bonnie ya era parte de la familia. Harry y Ginny le habían construido su habitación, con toda la clase de juguetes que uno pueda imaginar. Además habían incluido otra camita para cuando Rose se quedara. Bonnie estaba encantada. La señora Weasley le regaló montones de "heladitos", de los que Bonnie era fanática total. Harry y Ginny se sentían sus padres en lo absoluto y eso los hacía feliz. Sobre todo a Harry, que seguía obligando a Ginny a cuidarse… la idea de tener hijos propios y con ello perder a su amor, lo aterraba y Ginny se daba cuenta de eso. La pelirroja estaba contentísima y se negaba a pensar en nada más que en su vientre, Harry, Bonnie, y Harry, Harry, por siempre Harry… **Su Harry…** Su familia. Se sentía culpable por no decirle sobre su embarazo… _"Pero tu papá pronto sabrá que existes, cariño" _Le susurraba a su vientre. En cuanto a la premonición Ginny no temía que su hijo fuera alguien como Lord Voldemort. Ni se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Solo lamentaba la idea de que tal vez no iba a poder criarlo y estar con él. Sin embargo, había decidido pasar tiempo con él (o con ella) de todas maneras… y fue a Callejón Diagon dos días después del cumpleaños de Bonnie, para comprarle ropita a una tienda llamada _TheSweetestBaby. _Como aún no sabía el sexo, decidió llevarse rosa y azul de todas las prendas. Esperó que Harry no se diera cuenta se que sus gastos habían incrementado. No sabría que respuesta darle.

Unos días después, una semana para ser exactos, Ginny llegaba al ministerio tocándose su vientre. Por suerte con solo tres meses no se le notaba demasiado con la ropa.

Llegó hasta las oficinas, esperando encontrar a Harry absorto en planes de cómo detener a Bellatrix. Cuando llegó, su compañero Robert Williams traía _El Profeta_, en las manos y se acercó a ella.

-¡Ginny!- dijo.- ¡¡Debo felicitarte!!

Ella palideció de repente.- ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

-¡Por el bebé que vas a tener, por supuesto! Debo decir que…

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- preguntó Ginny nerviosa.

-Lo sabe todo el mundo mágico.- contestó Robert Williams y le mostró la tapa del Profeta. Ginny se estremeció visiblemente. Decía con un inmenso titular. "HARRY POTTER Y GINEVRA WEASLEY ESPERAN SU PRIMER HIJO" y debajo había una foto de Ginny mientras salía de _TheSweetestBaby _con una mano en su vientre y las prendas de ropa que le había comprado a su hijo. Se tomó la cabeza con preocupación; seguramente Harry se había enterado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Williams preocupado.

-No.- dijo Ginny totalmente pálida. Para su horror, Harry salió de su oficina que estaba enfrente de allí. Todos lo miraron y también a Ginny.

-¡GINNY!-gritó con el periódico en la mano. Ginny sentía que sus piernas no podían sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Harry la iba a matar por no habérselo dicho; más allá de la premonición iba a ser asesinada… - ¡TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO ASI QUE VEN A MI OFICINA AHORA MISMO!

-Harry, espera, ella no se siente bien…- dijo Williams para apaciguar los ánimos.

-¿Cómo que…?- empezó Harry.- ¡DIME SI ESTO ES CIERTO! – gritó levantando el periódico.

Todos los miraban con los ojos como platos. Ginny creía que no iba a aguantar mucho más de pie, pero intentó una explicación.

-Harry, yo…-se acercó a él con los labios incoloros y temblando tremendamente le tomó la cara. Derramó unas lágrimas.-… perdóname.-se desmayó en sus brazos; Harry y Williams alcanzaron a sostenerla.

-¡CARAJO! –gritó Harry, sintiéndose culpable por haberle gritado. Le tomó la cara blanca como la cera y la acarició con angustia. Luego miró a Williams.- Esta bien Williams, gracias…-Y se levantó para llevársela en sus brazos hacia su oficina. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras él, todos comenzaron a chismear sobre lo visto. Williams tuvo la certeza de que sería la primera plana del Profeta del día de Mañana.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nadia caminaba un poco asustada de la mano de un hombre que la arrastraba.

-Mark¿donde vamos?

-Quiero que formes parte de mi vida.- el se frenó y le tomó la cara.

-Ya formo parte de tu vida.- replicó ella.

-Pero no de toda mi vida; quiero contarte todos mis secretos, preciosa.

-¿Si?- dijo ella melosa.- Y cuéntame aquí, no hace falta que me lleves a ningún lugar, corazón…

-Es que quiero mostrarte algo…es _La Causa_ por la que estoy trabajando…

Nadia sonrió emocionada.- Así que vas a contarme de que trabajas…

-Exacto.-contestó él contento.- Nadia, quiero que sepas que… me he enamorado de ti…-

Nadia se estremeció.

- Yo también.- mintió rápidamente.

-Es que siento algo muy fuerte y… me gustaría hacerte mi esposa. Imagina, Nadia Rickman de Stebbins… suena bien.

-Si, amor.- lo besó para que no sospeche de su falta de entusiasmo.- Sería hermoso ser tu esposa…

-Si, seríamos familias de sangre pura; imagínate nuestros hijos. Serán reconocidos por pertenecer a la nobleza.-Nadia sintió asco de la frivolidad del hombre.

-Mark, todo lo que dices parece maravilloso.-dijo tratando de sonar convincente.- Te quiero y sería un placer ser tu esposa…

El sonrió con frialdad.-Gracias por aceptar mi propuesta. Ahora ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a unos amigos.- Nadia tragó con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué amigos?

-La gente que pelea por una causa de verdad… La causa que Harry Potter cree destruida.

-¿Harry Potter? –A Nadia se le ocurrió una de sus ideas.- ¿Que pasa con ese arrogante inmundo?

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó sorprendido él.

-Mark, tu sabes que traté con él en Australia.- dijo ella con naturalidad.- Es por eso que desconfiabas de mí.- afirmó haciéndose la dolida.

-Oh si.- admitió él.- Es que me han dicho que tú… eras amiga de él.

Nadia ocultó su nerviosismo.- ¿Yo¿Amiga de ese imbécil que ama a los muggles? Si crees eso de mí, definitivamente no me conoces Mark.

-No, no creo eso…

-Sabes que me repugnan los traidores a la Sangre. No tendría más que asco hacia ese

imbécil de Potter.

Stebbins sonrió satisfecho.- Siempre supe que eras alguien inteligente, Nad.

-No es inteligencia, Mark. Es razonamiento. Esa maldita forma de creerse Merlín solo porque destruyó al Señor de las Tinieblas…

Mark abrió los ojos muy grandes.- Tú… tu… ¿conocías al Señor de las Tinieblas?

-Era un conocido de mis padres.- confesó Nadia, mintiendo alevosamente.- Nunca traté con él, pero confieso que… ha hecho cosas grandiosas… ¿Quién no querría ser como él?...- Stebbins estaba muy sorprendido.- Espero que no te moleste mi manera de ver al Lado Oscuro, Mark.

-¡En lo absoluto me molestaría eso…!- exclamó Stebbins, encantado.- Es que pensé que opinabas diferente…

-Te perdono tu falta de confianza. Espero que cambie ese pensamiento a partir de lo que te he contado recién.- replicó Nadia abrazándolo.

-Ha cambiado por completo; y para demostrarte que confío en ti ciegamente, quiero que formes parte de la Causa.

-¿La causa de Bellatrix Lestrangue?

Él sonrió.- Te diste cuenta, picarona…

-Si, y déjame decir que me muero por estar en esa causa.

-Bien, sígueme, preciosa.

Nadia lo siguió con un poco de miedo. Espero que Lucius Malfoy no la reconociera. Ella vengaría la muerte de su familia y sabría que misterio había sobre la premonición. Entraron a lo que parecía una mansión. Nadia reconoció al instante las iniciales que tenía en las lujosas rejas: Familia Malfoy. Iba a entrar en la casa del asesino de su familia, al fin iba a tenerlo delante los ojos. Pero debía controlarse, debía ganarse la confianza de todos para que la incluyan en la causa. Un rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos, un rubio que no era exactamente Lucius Malfoy. Nadia llegó a la conclusión que era su hijo, Draco Malfoy.

-Stebbins- saludó el joven.- ¿Que haces aquí?-vio a Nadia a su lado se ruborizó levemente.

-Mi futura esposa.-contestó Stebbins.- Te presento a mi novia, Nadia Rickman.

-Hola.- saludó Nadia con voz fría.- Supongo que debes ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

-Él mismo.- replicó Draco una sonrisa seductora.- ¿De donde sacaste esta preciosura, Mark?

-Ella va formar parte de la causa. Y trata de no seducir a mi novia, Draco.- advirtió Stebbins,

incómodo.

-Mark, Draco solo estaba siendo atento conmigo.- intervino Nadia un poco incomoda, pero sonrió para simular.

-¿Bella sabe que la quieres incluir?- preguntó Draco dudoso.

-No; pero tu padre sí, y confiamos en Nadia ¿no es cierto cariño?-los ojos grises de Draco miraban a Nadia con suspicacia. Para horror de ella puerta de la sala se abrió y Lucius Malfoy apareció allí, lo que hizo estremecer a Nadia considerablemente. Trató de controlarse para no atarcarlo.

-Stebbins, Draco… y ¿ella es la chica de la que me hablaste?- le preguntó a Stebbins, quien asintió.

-Soy Nadia Rickman.- se presentó Nadia, quizás demasiado abruptamente. Draco la miraba con desconfianza, en cambio su padre la admiró con la mirada.-Es un gusto pisar el suelo de su casa, señor Malfoy.

-¿Sabes que? Me da la impresión de que te conozco de algún lado…- el corazón de Nadia comenzó a latir violentamente.-… pero no logro acordarme de dónde.

Draco seguía mirando a Nadia; ella sintió que no lo había convencido con su argumento. Por suerte Nadia manejaba Oclumancia a la perfección.

-Lucius, ella trabaja con Monsieur Laridon, quizás la viste durante tus reuniones en Australia.- explicó Stebbins muy tranquilo.

-¿Ella es la niña que trabajaba con Harry Potter?

-Disculpe señor Malfoy, pero no soy ninguna niña.- dijo Nadia con su temperamento saliendo a flote.- Y si, he trabajado con Potter.

-¿Qué relación tenías con él?- preguntó dudoso Lucius.

-Netamente laboral. A decir verdad, nuestro trato era un poco frío, nunca nos conectamos.-contestó ella con el rostro inexpresivo.

Stebbins sonrió.- ¿El confiaba en ti, cielo?

-En parte.-contestó Nadia.- Al final se dio cuenta que era de sangre pura ya que mis padres…

-¿Eres de Sangre Pura?- interrumpió Malfoy emocionado, y Nadia sonrió satisfecha.

-Por supuesto.- replicó como ofendida.- ¿O acaso creía que alguien como Mark Stebbins se enredaría con una sangre impura inmunda?

-Oh, Mark…- musitó Malfoy.- ¡Debo felicitarte! Me cae de maravilla tu prometida.

-Te dije que se podía confiar en ella.-dijo Stebbins complacido.

La puerta que daba al jardín se abrió bruscamente y entraron tres hombres con el rostro enfurecido.

-¡Laridon!- saltó Malfoy mirando al primero de los hombres.- ¿Pasa algo?

El francés ni siquiera vio a Nadia.- Lucius¡tu sobgino ha escapado del Psiquiátgico!

-¿Qué…?

Pero otro de los hombres fue quien contestó.

-Eso mismo Lucius¡Se ha gesistido al maleficio impegius que tu le habías puesto! Si Potteg lo encuentra, egtaremos en peligro, él nos va a delatag!!- dijo Monsieur Fonteneau.

-¿Dónde estaban los imbéciles de Carrow y Colagusano cuando debían vigilarlo?

-¿Pensaste que esos inútiles segvirían de algo?-dijo otro francés que Nadia lo reconoció como Monsieur Polaine.-El va a _hundignos_ y le _dagá_ evidencias a losAugoges sobge nuestgo pagadego.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, Polaine.-dijo Stebbins, preocupado.- Debemos hacer algo¿Dónde está Bella?

Nadia escuchaba emocionada la abultada información que recibía. Draco habló.

-Ella esta preparando el ataque de la torre Nigthmare para excarcelar a los que quieren unirse a nuestra causa.- informó.- A pesar que ustedes sean los guardias, hay otros que no nos apoyan.- explicó Draco.

-¡Debemos buscar a August urgente, antes que nos delate a todos¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar?- preguntó Lucius a Laridon.

-Si, parece que él volvió a la casa donde se ocultó al pgincipio.- contestó Laridon.

-Bien.-resolvió Malfoy.-Laridon, Polaine y Fonteneau busquen en los alrededores del maldito Psiquiátrico. Si ven algún muggle, mátenlo de mi parte. Stebbins, busca a Crabbe y Goyle que deben estar con Bella y alértalos de lo que está pasando. Yo iré a buscarlo a la antigua casa del traidor de Snape… estoy seguro de que estará allí. Draco y Nadia… quédense aquí por si el viene.-miró a Nadia un momento y le tomó la mano.-Es un placer que una Rickman forme parte de la causa. – Ella sonrió falsamente. Todos empezaron a salir para seguir sus órdenes, pero él les llamó la atención.- ¡Esperen! Una cosa más: si lo encuentran, mátenlo. Será un placer pisar su inmundo cadáver.- todos sonrieron como si matar fuese el acto más grande del mundo. Nadia sintió náuseas. Ella y Draco quedaron solos. El se acercó y le tomó la cara.

-No confío en ti.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny abrió los ojos. Harry estaba a su lado tomándole las manos. La miró con culpa. Ella se tomó la cabeza y esquivó su mirada.

-Ginny, debemos hablar.- dijo él con la voz severa.

-Harry…- lo miró y unas lágrimas le inundaron el rostro.

-No llores, por favor…

-Yo… me equivoqué, es que no quería…

-¿Esto confirma lo que dice el Profeta?

-Si…-contestó Ginny y Harry se levantó nervioso.

-¿Por qué me ocultaste algo así, Ginny?- su voz sonó dolida.

-Lo siento…

-¡AHORA ME DICES QUE LO SIENTES! AHORA QUE YA ME LASTIMASTE…-aulló Harry.

-Harry… yo pensé que tú no querías un hijo… porque tú sabes…

-Ginny¿tú no te has cuidado¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-Estoy en lo cierto.- musitó Ginny llorando.- No quieres a nuestro bebé…

-¡Sabes muy bien lo que puede pasar Ginevra!

-¡Ya te dije que no me importa!

-¡A MI SI ME IMPORTA¡QUE FACIL ES DECIRLO PARA TI! TU NO TIENES QUE QUEDARTE SOLA…

-Harry, Harry¡no discutamos! Yo… me he cuidado… pero no se que pasó…

-¡Maldita sea nuestra suerte!

-¡No maldigas a un bebé¡Si no lo quieres a él, lo nuestro se termina acá Harry Potter!

El la miró con los ojos rojos, intentando no llorar.

-No digas estupideces; no vamos a terminar.

-¡Entonces no hables de tu hijo como si fuese la peor cosa que te pasó en la vida!

El se acercó y la tomó de la cara.

-Si te mueres, voy morirme contigo, que te quede claro eso, Ginevra Molly Weasley…

-No Harry, tu no…

Pero alguien interrumpió. Kingsley entró a la habitación con apremio. Harry y Ginny levantaron la cabeza.

-Disculpen, esto es urgente.- dijo nervioso.-Harry, nuestra espía, Nadia Puddle me ha pasado datos sobre el paradero de August Malfoy, que sin dudas puede llevarnos a Lestrangue…

-¿Cómo sabe donde esta August Malfoy?

-Se ha reunido con los mortífagos. Se esta inmiscuyendo demasiado, pero debo decir que lo hace muy bien…

-¡MIERDA¡Esta loca¡¡Si la descubren, la van a matar…!!

-Harry, tienes que venir vamos a ir a buscarlo¡es nuestra oportunidad! Tal vez August nos diga donde está todo el clan de Bellatrix y su tío…

-Si, ya voy Kingsley, solo dame un minuto.- su jefe asintió y se fue.

-Quédate aquí.- le dijo a Ginny.- No te muevas de aquí por nada del mundo. Escucha, cualquier cosa que pase llama a Ron para que recoja a Bonnie de la casa y quédense a salvo.

-Harry, debes sacar a Nadia de esto… no vayas a buscar a Malfoy, tengo miedo…

-No temas preciosa…- le tocó el vientre.- y jamás pienses que no querría a ese hijo nuestro que llevas ahí…- fue hacia a la puerta.- Te amo.- se fue.

Ginny se quedó angustiada, llorando sobre sus manos.

----------------------------

**Notita**: Dejen RWSS! jejej SON VITALES PARA MI SALUDDD JAJAJA

(Nadia se cambió el apellido, sin dudas... )

gracias x leerme... espero sus críticas.

besitos, Joanne.


	20. La premonición

**Hola a todos! Acá estoy de vuelta... No me miren así, no tardé mucho tampoco jaja... unos días.. :P Les cuento que el sabado rendi bien! asi que estoy contenta & por eso actualizo jajaja. Este finde semana me compenetré con el embarazo de Ginny y me comí hasta lo ultimo que habia en la heladera! (no se emocionen, mi caso no es un bebé, sino una gula tremenda jaja) No puedo con la comida!!! ****Mi girl me tuvo que aguantar viéndome comer por la camarita! jajajaja! Y mientras escribia el capitulo 20 me hablaba de Daniel Radcliffe, si seras pervertida!!!!! Encima cuando voy a postear me pregunta, hay sexo en el capitulo!? jajaja que hdp q es! (ya sabran lo q significa "hdp", no??) jajaj Por supuesto que no voy a entrar en detalles d lo q decimos d Daniel en el msn!!! jajajaj... Y lo sms!! jjaja t kiero muchisimo girl, gracias por leerme.. ****Fatty no se queda atrás, siempre me manda fotos tambien que son PARA EL INFARTOOOOOOOO!!! jajajaja que hermoso que es ese muñecote... (fue re sutil esa descripción jajaj)**

**Y debo decirles GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS Y MIL VECES GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! DE VERDAD ME PONEN TAN TAN FELIZ, QUE NI SE IMAGINAN!!! GRACIAS POR LEERME, ME SIENTO RE CONTENTA DE QUE LES GUSTE EL FIC!!! **

**Wiccancat- Francesca85- Rochis- lunatipola- lira21- Zafiro Potter- Anatripotter-CharlitaPotter FabyDePotter -Will Potter -Agui Potter- Carri Sirius Potter (porfis segui "El Regreso"!!) ****Jazu Potter (sigo leyendote) - lunatipola-Mk- isa- Rinoalh-ginevra mw- Kelly- elsa-Tonks2574-Nana Granger-iloveharry25 -andré- Rosycarmen-Aranel Riddle- Marckurn - Alejandra - Betty Jer - Betty- laula1992- linc- io- nayades-gin-ynia-Kate Reagen-y a Pedro un saludo enorme!!.**

**GRACIAS FATTY DE MI VIDA POR AGUANTARME TODO EL TIEMPO! JAJAJA t kiero muchisimo amiga... **

**Bueno, paso a comentar el capitulo!: Super revelador! sabremos muchisimas cosas, ya con solo mirar el nombre del cap se dan cuenta! Pero quiero que sepan que tiene de todo! Acción, Seducción, miedo, llanto! ja! y tiene muy poco lemmon. Así que! supongo que les agradará, es una mezcla bastante rarita! jajajajaj :P Espero sus críticas! **

**los dejo con el cap, que se diviertan mucho!**

**ahh me olvidaba... no puse el nombre del capitulo porque sería adelantar a los que no leyeron el fic todavia, la razon por la cual harry dejo a Ginny... es por eso q en la grilla de capitulos tan solo puse cap 19! jeje :P eso nomas! besitos!**

**saludos, Joanne.**

* * *

**Capitulo 20 "La Premonición"**

Harry fue con Kingsley a su oficina; los aurores estaban reunidos alrededor del escritorio donde había frasquitos con pociones de equipamiento.

-Kinsgley¿donde esta Nadia?- preguntó Harry

-Al parecer, en la Mansión Malfoy. –contestó su jefe

-Debemos sacarla de allí cuanto antes.- dijo Harry- Está en peligro, la pueden descubrir.

-Harry, ella dijo que August estaría en la casa de Severus Snape.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA ESE MALDITO EN ESTE MOMENTO!-aulló Harry.

-¡Cálmate! – replicó Kinsgley alarmado.

-¿Cómo QUIERES QUE ME CALME¡MI AMIGA ESTA METIDA EN UNA CASA EN COMPAÑÍA DE UNOS ASESINOS¡MI MUJER ESTA EMBARAZADA Y ATERRADA! – Se descargó él, totalmente descontrolado.

-Harry, debemos aparecernos allí. Nadia me ha dicho que es una excelente oportunidad…

-SI A ELLA LE PASA ALGO POR EL JUEGUITO QUE ARMARON, YO…

-HARRY A MI NO ME METAS EN ESTO! ELLA ESTÁ DONDE ESTÁ PORQUE QUISO!!

-TU LA HAS APAÑADO EN ESTA LOCURA.- Acusó Harry enojado.

-Soy el jefe e iremos a la casa de Snape para hablar con August…

-Bien.- dijo Harry tomándose la cabeza.- Bien.- repitió.- Iremos allí y luego yo mismo me presentaré en la Mansión Malfoy para sacar a Nadia…

-Eso lo hablaremos después, Harry.- decidió Kingsley.- Ahora,- miró a los Aurores.- Finkel, McAllister y Robinson, vendrán conmigo a vigilar el Psiquiátrico donde estaba Malfoy. Bagshot, Douglas y Emerik vigilarán la Mansión Malfoy y les pediré que no contacten a Nadia, podrían ponerla en evidencia. -ellos asintieron y Kinsgley miró a Harry- Tú y yo iremos a la casa de Snape…-Harry suspiró y asintió.- Bien, tomen las pociones básicas de misión, por las dudas si se presenta algún inconveniente. _Veritaserum_, _Multijugos_, y Antídotos para venenos convencionales.-enumeró.-Nos mantendremos comunicados con las cadenas encantadas. Cualquier inconveniente, usaremos los Patronus.- Todos comenzaron a salir.

Harry y Kingsley quedaron solos en silencio.

-Vamos, Harry.- apremió Kinglsey.

-Si.- solo afirmó él. Y salieron del Ministerio para desaparecer.

* * *

-No confío en ti- decía Draco mirando los ojos celestes de Nadia. Ella se estremeció con el contacto de los dedos del joven en su rostro.

-Yo…

-Tú me das mala espina, preciosa.-su voz salió seductora a pesar del tema que hablaban.

-¿Sabes que?-dijo ella, tratando de liberar la tensión- Yo creo que tienes un gran envidia…

Draco sonrió y la tomó del cuello acercándola a su rostro. La chica sintió que su estómago danzaba una conga.

-¿A que te refieres?

Ella sonrió:-Envidias a Mark porque te gusto, Draco.-no supo porque dijo eso, solo quería salir de esa situación peligrosa. Sin darse cuenta, puso las manos en el pecho de él.

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso?- replicó atravesándola con sus ojos grises.

-Me estás mirando con deseo.-dijo ella sonriendo. Draco puso una mano en su cintura y ella creyó que estaba perdida. Al mismo tiempo una sensación muy extraña la recorrió; una mezcla de asco, deseo y atracción. Se sintió asustada pero al mismo tiempo protegida.

-No juegues conmigo, pendeja…-_"¿Por qué mierda todos me dicen pendeja?" pensó ella. _El se dio cuenta de que estaba ofuscada._-_ ¿Piensas hacerme creer el cuento de que tienes veinticinco años? El idiota de Stebbins sí, pero conmigo no.

-Piensa lo que quieras, lindo.- replicó ella.- Me vale madre si no te da la cabeza para calcular la edad de alguien…

-Tú no tienes más que 22 años.-afirmó. _"¡Vaya, agregó dos más!"_ pensó Nadia sorprendida.-Eres una pequeña embustera; aunque debo admitir que mientes muy bien. Sin embargo, hay algo que estás ocultando. Lo sé-su voz parecía muy segura y ella comenzaba a descontrolarse, a sentir miedo, su oclumancia se debilitaba horrores; no entendía que le estaba pasando, pero esos ojos la hacían vulnerable y sentía aversión porque era el hijo del asesino de su familia.

-No oculto nada, bombón.- sonrió intentando cerrar su mente.-Vamos¿porque no admites que montaste esta escena porque te gusto?

**-**No me gustas, no seas ilusa.- seguía sosteniéndola.-Nunca me gustaron las nenas…- Nadia no creía que iba aguantar mucho más. Los argumentos se le agotaban y los nervios la ponían en evidencia.

-Soy de sangre pura, Draco.- recordó ella- A tu adorado padre le encantaría la pareja que hacemos.

-Eres amiga de Potter¿verdad?-retrucó Draco y ella no pudo evitar palidecer y comenzar a temblar. El notó esto y la apretó hacia sí mismo aún más.- ¡Parece que he dado en la tecla!! Me tienes miedo?- eso no sonó como una amenaza, más bien preocupación, lo que desconcertó inclusive a Draco.

-No te tengo miedo, imbécil.- se separó bruscamente.-Si desconfías de mí, dile tus sospechas a tu padre y a Bella. Ellos son los que me incluyeron. No tengo nada que ocultar.- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida pero él la tomó del brazo. Ella miró su mano y luego a los ojos. Ya no podía esconderlo, estaba aterrada y ya no sabía como mentir.

-¡Confiesa!-ordenó él, perdiendo la paciencia- A mi no me compras con esa cara de muñequita de porcelana ¿sabes?

-Yo…-empezó Nadia con terror y bajó la mirada. El podría descubrirla si mentía. _"La Oclumancia se va al diablo con este maldito desgraciado." _El le levantó la cara bruscamente.

-Estas mintiendo.-afirmó con seguridad. Pero al mismo tiempo sintió pena al verle los ojos acuosos; aún así, quería descubrir que tramaba-¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los espías?

-No lo sé, pero se que buscas tú.- Le tomó la nunca y lo besó bruscamente. El le siguió los movimientos y el beso se intensificó por varios minutos. Nadia no sabía porque estaba continuando con eso, solo lo había pensado para salir del apuro. Pero sus malditas hormonas le decían: _"¡¡Carajo!!Que bien besa este forro…" _

Hasta que un ruido los hizo sobresaltar y separarse. De los nervios, Draco chocó con una de las mesitas de la gran sala de estar; los adornos cayeron y causaron un gran estruendo. Nadia se agachó y comenzó a recoger todo muy nerviosa, olvidándose que tenía su varita. Miró hacia la ventana y vio un cuervo hecho de neblina. Draco estaba de espalda y por suerte no vio nada. Ella supo que debía ser la gente de Kinsgley cerciorándose que estuviera todo en orden. Aprovechó que Draco estaba distraído para levantar el pulgar. Inmendiatamente el Patronus captó la señal y desapareció.

-Eres una zorra.- dijo Draco cuando la miró. Ella quiso matarlo y se odió por pensar que besaba bien.- Nunca creí que fueras tan rápida…

-Siento que Mark Stebbins sea el doble de hombre que tú. Pero no hace falta que seas tan resentido.-ensayó una falsa sonrisa.

Draco enrojeció-No te creo eso. Por como me comiste la boca, se nota que hace tiempo que no te…-Ella lo agarró de la camisa con una fuerza incomparable. Tuvo que vencer el impulso de salivarle en la cara.

-No te atrevas a insultarme-amenazó con rostro duro de ira.-Eres poco hombre para mi, así que no te ilusiones.-el la jaló de la nuca y se volvieron a besar. Nadia le correspondió el beso pero a los dos segundos lo separó.-Idiota. Deberías hacer un curso para besar, eres realmente patético.-mintió demasiado bien. Luego lo empujó y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta, para desaparecer y dejar al rubio pasmado.

* * *

Hermione y su hija jugaban en el interior de su habitación. La castaña parecía feliz porque las palabras de su bebé cada día eran más claras.

-Rose… mami te quiere mucho…-la beba sonrió, muy contenta.- ¿Sabías que tía Ginny va a tener un bebé?- tomó el Profeta y cambió su semblante, que se llenó de tristeza.- Tu padre va echarme en cara toda la vida que no le conté esto.- se lamentó con culpa.- ¡Ojala me entienda, Rose! Cuando llegue del entrenamiento va a decirme que soy una…

Un ¡crac! que se vino desde las escaleras, la interrumpió. La niña se asustó y largó un llanto de miedo. Hermione la tomó en sus brazos con el corazón bombeándole a mil por hora. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a su esposo con el rostro desencajado y una copia del Profeta en la mano; no se sorprendió, después de todo era lo que estaba esperando.

-¡Ron! Casi me da un soponcio, cariño… ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte de esa manera?- dijo frotándose el pecho y entre el llanto de Rose, que no había cesado.- Calma, amor, es solo tu papá- la besó. A Ron se le salió una mirada de ternura al ver a su niña, pero volvió a convertirse en una llena de resentimiento cuando miró a Hermione. Ésta notó eso y se tensó al instante.

-Sabes porque estoy enfadado contigo¿verdad?- dijo en un tono helado.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi hermana estaba embarazada?

Hermione suspiró abatida.- Ella me pidió que guardara el secreto, cariño.- se excusó

-¿Cómo pudiste, Hermione? Pensé que había confianza entre nosotros.- Hermione lo miró ofendida.- ¡No me mires así!

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, Ronald.- dijo apretando los dientes.- Ginny me hizo jurar que no abriría la boca.

-¡Ella es mi hermana!

-¡Y mi mejor amiga! No podía fallarle Ron, entiéndeme!

-Mira Hermione, no me gusta nada de lo que está pasando… No soy idiota, sabes?? Estoy prácticamente convencido que hay una relación entre los ataques de los Mortífagos, la razón por la cual Harry dejó a Ginny hace ocho años atrás, y la nueva amistad que Nadia y tú tienen desde hace tres meses!-dijo todo esto muy rápidamente y a Hermione se le cayeron unas lágrimas de remordimiento por haberle ocultado tantas cosas.

-Ron… yo… tienes razón.- admitió angustiada.- Hay cosas que tú no sabes, pero yo te voy a contar todo; quiero que me escuches atentamente.

Luego de que Hermione le terminara de contar todo sobre la premonición, Ron quedó estupefacto, tanto que casi ni pudo reaccionar. Estaba muy pálido.

-Entonces… entonces… Ginny…

-No lo sabemos, Ron.-dijo Hermione apagada.- No quiero que te la agarres con Harry, ten en cuenta que él la obligó a cuidarse, pero bueno, pasó y si pasó por algo fue.

-No yo no… ¿Por qué piensas que culparía a Harry?

-Bueno, ellos volvieron a estar juntos gracias a que le conté a tu hermana todo esto. Me parecía justo que lo supiera y que ella decidiera.

-Si, pero Hermione, si ella se…

-Ni lo menciones.- replicó Hermione.- Ginny está feliz con el embarazo.

-¿Y Harry?

-Harry se debe haber enterado a través del periódico… Ni me imagino la que se habrá armado en el Ministerio esta mañana…

-Hermione¿y si la premonición habla de nosotros?

-Ron, yo creo que es imposible eso. Fíjate Rose… además, el niño del que hablan pintan a un ser tal cual a Lord Voldemort… sin el amor de su madre, con el desprecio de su padre…

-¿Harry despreciaría a su hijo?

-No, pero tiene miedo Ron. ¡Ni imaginas cuánto Harry ama a tu hermana! Me parte el alma lo que está pasando…

De repente, una lechuza apareció y se posó enfrente Hermione. Ella se dio cuenta que traía el sello del Ministerio. Miró a Ron que tenía un aspecto desconcertado y tomó el sobre.

-¡Es de Ginny! – exclamó.

-Ábrela…- Ambos comenzaron a seguir las letras con la vista.

_H:_

_El ya lo sabe todo y se ha puesto furioso. De todas maneras, eso no es lo que quiero decirte. Estoy preocupada; La amante se ha reunido con ellos, esto se esta poniendo horrible. Al parecer mi ex se escapó de donde lo tenían amarrado, y Dudley fue tras él. Necesito que me traigas a mi hija, temo por ella. Por favor, no puedo salir de aquí!_

_G._

-¿Dudley?- preguntó Ron desconcertado.

-Está escrito en claves, Ron.- explicó Hermione- Ginny tenía miedo que le intercepten la lechuza, hizo bien en escribirlo así.

-¿Quién es la amante?

-Nadia.- contestó Hermione.- Debemos ir a buscar a Bonnie, sino queremos que le agarre un ataque de nervios.

-Si.-coincidió Ron.- Luego iremos al Ministerio y te quedarás allí con ellas.

-¿tu piensas irte a otro lado?- preguntó Hermione

-Yo debo ir a donde está Harry; quiero ayudarlo.

* * *

Harry y Kingsley se aparecieron enfrente de la casa de Snape. Harry sacó su varita y entraron a la casa sigilosamente. Silencio sepulcral. Harry y Kinsgley se comunicaron con miradas y decidieron separarse para buscar a Malfoy. Harry subió las escaleras y Kingsley revisaría la planta baja. Los escalones crujieron en cuanto apoyo un solo pie. La sola idea de encontrar a Malfoy hacía que los ojos de Harry parezcan poseídos. Él quería matarlo con sus propias manos, el había lastimado a Ginny, se había aprovechado… Entró a una habitación; recorrió con la mirada el desastre que era: la cama estaba mugrienta, la mesita de luz destrozada, había manchas de sangre por todo el suelo de madera. Luego vio algo que le llamó sumamente la atención: vendas, pero las vendas parecían nuevas… pociones curativas y una varita que asomaba la punta debajo de la almohada. Harry sintió de repente que la puerta se cerraba tras él y se volteó. August Malfoy lo miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Harry le devolvió la misma sonrisa, pero la suya se tornó siniestra.

- P-P-ott-ee-r –tartamudeó Malfoy- Tú… tú…

-Si, yo… ¿O pensaste que ibas a dormir tranquilo después de lo que intentaste a hacerle a mi mujer? – preguntó Harry con la mirada encolerizada.

-Ginny.- musitó Malfoy.- ¡Ginny no es tu mujer!-dijo "Accio Varita" y ésta voló desde la cama hacia él. Harry ni le importó.

-¡Ginny y yo estaremos juntos siempre, Malfoy!- escupió Harry.

Malfoy sonrió.Tenía un as en la manga.- No lo estarán siempre, Harry Potter, tu sabes bien lo que dice esa premonición. En seis meses quizás tengas un hijo al que debas criar solo.-dijo con malicia. Harry levantó la varita.

-_Crucio!_-el Maleficio Imperdonable le dio de lleno en el pecho a Malfoy que gritó de dolor y cayó al piso retorciéndose. Harry estaba muy sacado y lo tomó de la camisa.- ¡¡Dime, desgraciado, donde está el hijo de puta de tu tío y toda la escoria con la que te juntas!!

-Suéltame… me-e-e ahog-o-o

-¡Solamente vine traerte un encantador pasaje a la torre de Nightmare¿Sabes lo que hay allí¿Tienes miedo, verdad? Vamos, Malfoy, no seas cobarde, dime donde se está escondiendo Bellatrix… y luego calmará el dolor…

-Tú… tu amas a Ginny¿verdad?- dijo Malfoy. Harry aflojó la tensión de sus manos por la inesperada respuesta.-Yo se que si.- Harry lo soltó un poco pero lo amarró con cuerdas con un movimiento de la varita.- Potter, tu debes averiguar más sobre…

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dos rayos de aturdidores le pasaron rozando a Harry quien tomó su varita rápidamente. Enfocó la vista con dificultad y distinguió a dos personas: Theodory Nott y Lucius Malfoy.

-¡PERO MIRA A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ!- vociferó Lucius.- ¿¿ESTABAS TRATANDO DE PRESIONAR A MI SOBRINO, POTTER??

A Harry se le ocurrió una idea genial.- Tu sobrino querido ya me ha contado todo, Malfoy. Lo siento, pero has llegado tarde.

Lucius palideció hasta en las pestañas y negó con la cabeza si poder creerlo.

-¡Estas mintiendo Potter!- intervino Nott. August estaba tirado en el piso, todavía prisionero de las cuerdas de Harry. Nott levantó la varita dispuesto a atacar.

-No no, déjalo… - sonrió Lucius Malfoy, recuperando la compostura.- El niño Potter está asustado por la horrible premonición de los centauros¿verdad?

Harry sintió toda su furia quemarle las entrañas y levantó la varita.-_Impedimenta! –_Malfoy lo esquivó agachándose._- _¡¡NO TENGO MIEDO MALFOY! VAMOS A VER QUIEN GANA AL FINAL!!

-POTTER, POTTER, DEJA ENGAÑARTE…- sacó un papel del bolsillo. Era la tapa del "El Profeta", toda arrugada.- ES HERMOSA, GINEVRA ¿VERDAD? LASTIMA QUE ELLA EN UNOS MESES TENDRA QUE…

-_CRUCIO!_ – gritó Harry, pero el hechizo fue desviado por Nott, que hechizó un pedazo de vidrio para herirlo. Le hizo una profunda herida en el brazo que sangraba a chorros. Harry ni le importó y siguió hablando.- CUENTAME MALFOY¿¿QUE LE PASÓ A TU QUERIDO AMIGO TOM RIDDLE??? ESE TIRANO HA TERMINADO MUERTO… ¿ES POR ESO QUE ESTAS TRAUMADO CON LAS PROFECÍAS, IMBÉCIL... ¿CREES QUE TODAS SON CIERTAS…?

-_EXPELLIAR…_- empezó Nott, pero Harry lo desvió con facilidad.

-¡¡DILE AL INSERVIBLE DE TU AMIGO QUE APRENDA A DISIMULAR SI PRETENDE AGARRARME DESPREVENIDO!! - Soltó Harry, riendo amargamente y apuntó la varita directo a Nott.- _INCENDIO!- _los pantalones de el hombre comenzaron a arder.- ES EL INFIERNO, NOTT! NO TE SORPRENDAS!!- rió Harry.

-¡MALDIT…!- soltó asustado Nott.

-_ACUAMENTI!-_ gritó Malfoy y las llamas cesaron. -_SERPENSORTIA!_ – Una serpiente inmensa bajó de la nada. Harry la miró y sin pensarlo emitió un silbido muy raro. Los dos Mortífagos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Harry solo le había dicho "Vete" y la serpiente lo obedeció.

-VOLVERÁN A PERDER, MALFOY!- Dijo triunfante Harry.- NO CREAN QUE SERÁ TAN FACIL PELEAR CONMIGO… YA PENSARON UNA VEZ QUE ERA UN VULGAR NIÑO SIN PODER… ¡NO SE EQUIVOQUEN DE NUEVO! YO QUE USTEDES, PLANEARÍA LA RETIRADA…

-A VER POTTER¡¿NO ACEPTAS EL HECHO DE QUE TU AMADA GINEVRA VA A MORIR!?- Gritó Malfoy.

-¡NO LO ACEPTARÉ HASTA QUE NO LO VEA CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS!-replicó Harry con sinceridad. Ninguno de los tres notó que August se estaba liberando de las cuerdas.-NO CREO NI UNA SOLA PALABRA LO QUE DIGAN LOS CENTAUROS…

-LOS RESULTADOS LOS SABRAS EN UNOS MESES, POTTER… ¡¡PERO HAZ EL FAVOR DE NO ENCARIÑARTE MUCHO CON TU HIJO, PORQUE EL SERÁ NUESTRO!!

-_EXPELLIARMUS!- _gritó Harry La varita de Nott voló hacia él.- _PRETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ – Nott cayó como una piedra al piso. August se paró detrás de Harry y su tío levantó la varita.-¿VAS A MATARME MALFOY…?

-_SECTUSEMPRA!- _Harry se agachó y el hechizo le dio de lleno a August que comenzó abrirse con látigos invisibles. Se dio vuelta y lo vio sangrando a chorros.

-_DIFFINDO!_ – El hechizo le dio a Lucius directo en el cuello, que también comenzó a sangrar. Malfoy intentó atacar, con un brillo asesino en la mirada.

-_AVADA KEDAV…! _– Harry lo desvió creando un escudo como el de Dumbledore en el Ministerio, años atrás.

_-_NO HAGAS EL MALEFICIO ASESINO, PORQUE CONMIGO NO FUNCIONA TAMPOCO…-gritó con arrogancia. Malfoy volvió a levantar la varita.

-POTTER, YA SABES… OCHO AÑOS NO FUERON NADA COMPARADO CON LO QUE TE ESPERA!!

-_DESMAIUS!_- Gritó Harry pero Malfoy lo desvió con un No Verbal.

Con la mirada llena de rencor levantó la varita de nuevo, pero no apuntó a Harry.- _CRUCIO!_- el maleficio le dio directo a su sobrino, que chilló de dolor.

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Malfoy tomó el cuerpo inerte de Nott y desaparecieron. Harry maldijo. Escuchó un gemido por parte de August Malfoy y se acercó a él.

-a-a-vvver-ii-gg-ua-a más…- alcanzó a decir, y luego cerró los ojos.

-¿averigua más? de que...¡Espera!-Pero supo que era tarde, Malfoy estaba muerto. Kingsley entró en ese mismo segundo a la habitación, abriendo la puerta con _Alohomora_. Miró a Harry y luego a Malfoy.

-Harry!! Esta muerto¿que hiciste??

-Yo no fui!! -exclamó Harry enojado- Lo mató su tío.- explicó.- Debemos irnos de aquí¿sabes algo de los demás?

-Si, el Patronus de Emerik ha informado que Nadia está en perfecto estado. Los Mortífagos confían en ella. Se ha despedido de su pareja y nos está esperando en el ministerio en una oficina de alta seguridad, ya que no sería conveniente que la vieran allí.

Harry asintió y se fueron.

Llegaron al ministerio; Harry no se sentía nada bien. Tenía una angustia tremenda, eran demasiadas cosas juntas… Ginny, su hijo, la premonición, Nadia arriesgando su vida, Ron que no sabía nada de todo esto… era mucho peso para el solo. Tampoco entendía el último mensaje de August. _"Averigua más, averigua más… ¿sobre que¿Había algo que él ignoraba¿Por qué Malfoy no vivió lo suficiente para terminar la condenada frase? Si tan solo hubiera tenido un segundo más… "_ Sin darse cuenta, chocó con Roberts Williams.

-¡Harry, estás herido!- dijo el hombre asustado.

-¿Donde está Ginny?

-Bueno… ella…

-Habla, Williams- apremió Kingsley impaciente.

-En tu oficina. Me parece que hay personas que se aparecieron allí, pero ella no ha dejado entrar a nadie…- Harry y Kinsgley comenzaron a caminar, pero cuando intentaron abrir la puerta de la oficina, estaba cerrada.

-Gin… ¿estás ahí? Soy yo, ábreme por favor…

-Harry¿eres tú?- la voz de Ginny sonaba muy angustiada.

-Si, soy yo, no debes preocuparte.

Ginny abrió la puerta. Abrió los ojos muy grandes cuando vio el brazo de Harry.

-¡Por Merlín! – Sollozó.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, no es nada… - entró. Allí estaban Hermione, Rose, Ron y Bonnie en los brazos de Nadia, que no lo miró a los ojos.

-Harry, debemos hacer el informe…- habló Kinsgley.

-Déjame a solas, tengo que hablar con ellos.- dijo Harry severamente.- Después hablaremos sobre lo que pasó hoy.- Kinsgley asintió resignado y se fue.

-¡Papi!- dijo Bonnie al verlo y se soltó de Nadia para acercarse a Harry.- Papi…Tienes…sangre en el bracito…- lloró Bonnie.- ¡Mami! –Miró a Ginny- Papá tiene sangre… Hay que ayudarlo.- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Harry se sintió desfallecer de la desazón.

-No, Ony, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien.- dijo Harry y se acercó a ella y la tomó poniéndola en el brazo ileso.- ¿Ves que puedo alzarte?

Nadia y Ron ni querían intervenir.

Hermione se levantó.- Ven aquí, Harry.-apuntó al brazo.- _Episkey!- _la herida se cerró.

-Corazón, papi esta bien.-dijo Ginny.- No llores…- la niña se abrazó a Harry apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Ginny le acarició la espalda.

-Harry¿Qué paso con Malfoy?- preguntó Ron, poniéndose de pie también con su hija en sus brazos. Harry bajó a Bonnie que fue a abrazarse con Hermione.

-No pude averiguar nada, Lucius Malfoy, su tío lo mató.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los otros tres al mismo tiempo.

-Si, lamentablemente el estaba dispuesto a hablar, pero su Malfoy me ganó de mano.

-¿Peleaste con Malfoy?-preguntó Ginny.

-Lo acompañaba Nott, y lo dos vinieron dispuestos a matarlo para que no suelte la lengua.

-Típico.- dijo Ron nada sorprendido.

-Me esperaba algo así.- lo siguió Hermione.

-Sin dudas.- dijo Nadia atreviéndose a hablar.

-Bien, debemos irnos, Hermione.- dijo Ron y lanzó a Harry una extraña mirada. Éste la notó, pero lo ignoró.

-Yo me voy con ustedes.- se apresuró a decir Nadia.

-¡Tú sabes muy bien que no te irás a ningún lado!- exclamó Harry. Ron y Hermione, viendo la que se venía, se fueron llevándose a Bonnie, que se había aferrado a las piernas de Hermione y miraba a sus padres. Ginny se quedó en la oficina no sin antes saludar a Bonnie.

-Harry…-dijo.- Debes calmarte.

-¡CON LAS DOS QUIERO HABLAR!-gritó Harry y miró primero a Nadia.- Tu, definitivamente necesitas un sanador que te atienda, porque estás mal de la cabeza.

-No me hables así, Harry Potter- dijo Nadia enojándose visiblemente.-Te recuerdo que esto nos está proveyendo la información necesaria para…

-¡ME IMPORTA TRES CARAJOS LA CONDENADA INFORMACIÓN QUE OBTENGAS!

-¡Harry! Por Merlín, basta, debemos hablar bien…- dijo Ginny angustiada.

-¡TU NI ME HABLES! HACE DÍAS QUE SABÍAS QUE ESPERABAS UN HIJO MIO Y ME LO OCULTASTE…- Ginny derramó unas lágrimas y Nadia lo quería matar.

-¡NO LA TRATES ASÍ, IDIOTA! –atacó Nadia. Estaba roja de cólera.- ¿HAS ESTADO OCHO AÑOS ENCERRADO POR ELLA Y AHORA PRETENDES PERDER EL TIEMPO DISCUTIENDO?

-¡NO SIGAS NADIA!-dijo el acercándose a ella con el verde de sus ojos enfermos de resentimiento. La rubia ni se inmutó.-NO TIENES DERECHO A CONTAR…

-HARRY, VAMOS¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO¡¡YA NO ME PUEDES RETAR COMO SI TUVIERA DOCE AÑOS!!

-¡¡VAS A TERMINAR MUERTA INVESTIGANDO A ESOS ASESINOS!!

-¡…FÍJATE QUE A MI SI ME IMPORTA LO QUE VAYA A AVERIGUAR¡TENGO CUENTAS QUE AJUSTAR!

-¡MALDITA SEA¡TUS PADRES MURIERON PARA SALVARTE!-le echó en cara Harry. Ginny abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, no sabía nada sobre la familia de Nadia.

-¡LOS TUYOS TAMBIÉN!-Acusó la chica; parecía a punto de llorar.-Y POR ESO DEBERÍAS ENTENDERME…-Harry se tomó la cabeza, abatido.

-Estas arriesgando tu vida, van a descubrirte…

-¿ME CREES TAN INUTIL COMO PARA ECHARLO TODO A PERDER?

-No, Nadia cálmate…-intentó Ginny y Nadia la miró.

-GINNY¿HARRY NO TE CONTÓ COMO ME CONOCIÓ…? MI FAMILIA FUE ASESINADA POR LUCIUS MALFOY Y OTROS CERDOS…-Ginny se tapó la boca con las manos. La voz de Nadia se iba quebrando a medida que hablaba- PORQUE ELLOS SE NEGARON A UNIRSE A LA NUEVA CAUSA DE BELLATRIX… -Unas lágrimas empañaron el rostro de la joven.- LA CAUSA INICIADA CON LA PREMONICIÓN…-se rompió un jarrón.

-¡BASTA NADIA!- dijo Harry, tomándola por los hombros.- No tienes porque arriesgarte a morir tú también por esos desgraciados…-la abrazó y Ginny los miró con ternura tocándose el vientre.-Escucha, si te descubren van a matarte…

-Harry, Ginny- ella se separó y les tomó la mano.- No me importa lo que pueda pasar.

-Nad, yo… ¡no quiero que te pase nada malo!-dijo Harry angustiado.- He perdido a muchos…Por favor, deja todo esto.

-Harry deben escucharme los dos.- replicó ella seriamente.

-Nadia, hay algo que no entendí… -preguntó Ginny-¿Tus padres sabían sobre…?

-No, ellos no lo sabían.-se dejó caer en una silla- Los Mortífagos necesitaban adeptos de sangre pura y bueno, mi familia siempre perteneció a la nobleza, pero no estaban de acuerdo con la pureza de sangre. Como se negaron Malfoy se vengó y una noche llegó a casa y …-no pudo continuar.

-Oh, lo siento mucho.- dijo Ginny frotándole la espalda.-Pero tus padres no querrían que te expongas así… además… ¿eres Auror?

Nadia sonrió y Harry también atinó a hacerlo.-Nadia no es Auror¡pero desde que nos conocimos se ha colado en todas las misiones!-dijo Harry con una mezcla de nostalgia e indignación. Ginny sonrió.

-¿Has aprendido de esa manera?- preguntó con sorpresa.

-Si, y no sabes Gin,- contó la rubia ahora más calmada- cuando entraba a la oficina, tu adorado novio, luego de sus largas borracheras… ¡me decía tu nombre! _"Hola Gin, eh… lo siento, Nad."_-imitó una voz masculina.

Harry enrojeció.- ¡Oye¡No cuentes eso!- dijo avergonzado.

-Nad, sabes que deberíamos tener algunas charlas nosotras dos…

-¿Qué ibas a contarnos? Pásanos la información.- intervino Harry, para salir del bochorno.

-Sabía que al final te terminaría interesando.-Carraspeó Nadia- Bien, los Mortífagos planean hacer una emboscada en la Torre de Nightmare para liberar a los presos y que se unan a La Causa.

-Era de esperarse.- suspiró Ginny y Harry asintió.

-Si.-afirmó Nadia.-Además, ellos saben que estás embarazada Ginny. Por ahora no corres peligro, jamás te atacarían. A ti tampoco Harry, porque quieren que todo esté bien…

-No hablemos de eso.- dijo Harry.

-Debemos hacerlo, ya basta de esquivar el tema Harry.- se puso firme Ginny.

-Ginny tiene razón. –Coincidió Nadia- Pero déjenme decirles algo… tengo una sensación…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ginny.

-No lo sé, pero como te dije hace unos días Gin, siento que hay algo que se nos está escapando. Los Mortífagos confían en mí.-parecía que hablaba más para sí misma que para Harry y Ginny. Comenzó a caminar por la oficina.- Ellos van contarme lo que sepan… se que saben algún dato más…

-¿Sobre la premonición?-preguntó Ginny. Nadia asintió.- Harry¿tú la has escuchado?

-Yo…no quiero hablar de esto.- se acercó a Ginny y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego saludó a Nadia.- Necesito tomar aire.- se fue. Ginny se sorprendió por la abrupta escapada de Harry.

-Pero…

-Dale tiempo.- dijo Nadia.- Te ama tanto que no puede hablarlo…-Ginny derramó unas lágrimas.- Oh, no llores Ginny… debes estar feliz¡vas a ser mamá!

-Harry no lo quiere…

-¡No, no digas eso! Harry esta asustado, pero nunca creas que no amaría a su hijo, el ha sufrido por ti en estos ocho años… no sabes lo que fue verlo así pobrecito…-lamentó la chica.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Ginny incrédula.

-Harry siempre te ha amado; estuvo muy solo cuando llegó a Australia…-recordó pensativa-…y cuando nos conocimos, hubo una confianza mutua. El me salvó la vida ayudándome y yo se la salvé a él…

-Oh, es una linda historia…-dijo Ginny y se mordió la lengua para preguntar algo más.

-Harry es una gran persona… tú debes saberlo mejor que yo…-Ginny asintió.

Se quedaron en silencio y luego la pelirroja habló.

-¿Cómo haces para que Harry no te guste?- Nadia captó la doble intención de la pregunta-

¡Es que es demasiado lindo!-Ginny sonrió.

-Si, es lindo…-suspiró la rubia- pero Harry es como si fuera mi hermano y no podría verlo de otra manera. Eso es porque yo tenía un hermano de su edad.- explicó.

-Oh, lo siento no quise…

-No hay problema; espero que no estés celosa de mí…- sacó la lengua, divertida.

-Tonta.- rió Ginny.- Nad¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras…

Ginny le tomó las manos.

-¿Crees que la premonición se cumplirá?

-¿Quieres que te sea absolutamente sincera?

-Por supuesto, pienses lo que pienses, solo dime tu opinión.

Ella mostró una extraña sonrisa y poniéndole una mano en el vientre dijo:

-No, Ginny. No creo que se cumpla.

Harry abrió la puerta de Cabeza de Puerco. Varios magos de aspecto raro se dieron vuelta y lo observaron con interés. El no les hizo caso. Se sentó en una banqueta de la barra, alejada de todos en un rincón. Tenía la cabeza que le estallaba de tantos pensamientos; Ginny estaba embarazada, Ginny iba a tener un hijo suyo… un hijo… un hijo que podría ser el pasaje directo a perderla. Porque la premonición era clara, no había atajos para aferrarse a que no se cumpliera, el tenía la maldita certeza de que iba a perder a Ginny. Y quien sabe después lo que ocurriría con su hijo. Harry sentía el corazón partido en dos; no sabía que camino tomar. Amaba a Ginny con todas las fuerzas de su alma y se la imaginaba muerta, y no, ese pensamiento lo derrotaba, lo hacía arrastrarse en la más profunda tristeza.

-Harry Potter-lo saludó Aberforth Dumbledore.- Es un placer tenerlo aquí.

-Hola Ab.- dijo Harry abatido.- Necesito un trago; si es posible, de lo más fuerte que tengas.

-Ya veo que lo necesitas.- replicó él y sacó una botella polvorienta de Wisky. Harry la miró.- Wisky de Fuego búlgaro. Dos copitas y no podrás pararte, te lo aseguro.

-No me importa. Creo que si me mata me hace un favor…

Ab sonrió amargamente.-Tienes problemas de pollera¿verdad?

-No- contestó Harry- Las predicciones son mi problema en realidad…

-¿Las predicciones?- sirvió un trago para Harry y otro para él.

-No me hagas caso-sorbió y cerró los ojos para calmar el fuego.- ¡Ya veo que tenías razón!-tosió

-Se de que predicción me hablas-confesó Aberforth-El loco de mi hermano solía espiar a los centauros desde hace tiempo…

-Cada día me sorprendo más…-dijo Harry bebiendo el segundo sorbo, que ya no lo sintió tan fuerte-Ahora resulta que tú también la sabes… además de todos los Mortífagos.- terminó la copa de un saque.

-Deberías beber mas despacio.- dijo Ab muy tranquilo.- Yo se lo que te digo.

-No me importa que pueda pasarme.- afirmó Harry con seguridad.- Es ella la que me preocupa…

-Ginevra Weasley-Harry sonrió al escuchar su nombre.- Estás rendido por ella¿verdad?

-Rendido, no. Enamorado es la palabra.-aclaró Harry- Pero se queda corta, es mucho mucho más que amor…- el alcohol estaba comenzando a entonar su voz. Ab largó una carcajada que Harry ignoró- ¿Usted ha visto lo hermosa que es?-bebió rápidamente la segunda copa.

-Si, la vi en "El Profeta"-Harry hizo una mueca de asco.-en esa foto cuando salía de la tienda. Vas a ser padre¿verdad?

-Si.-afirmó Harry serio, sin mostrar ningún entusiasmo. Se sirvió la tercera copa y bebió hasta la mitad; tragó.- Ojala fuera mentira-soltó después

-No deberías estar diciendo eso.-lo reprendió Aberforth- Es tu hijo después de todo…

Harry dio otro largo sorbo antes de contestar.

-Deberías entenderme si sabes lo que dice la premonición.

-¡Shhh!-se alarmó Aberforth-Pueden escucharte…

-Ya lo saben todos.- dijo Harry.- Creo que hasta mi mejor amigo se enteró de que prácticamente voy a matar a la mujer amo.

-Tú no vas a matar a nadie.

-No querría hacerlo- dijo Harry.- Pero si ella muere, mi amor por ella sería el asesino y el culpable de no tenerla conmigo… quizás no debimos estar juntos.- se sirvió la cuarta copa.

-Yo creo-opinó Aberforth-que sería más productivo que te dediques a amar a tus hijos y a tu mujer en vez de estar aquí, ahogándote en lamentos.

-Pero eso no es lo peor de mi vida…- Harry siguió como si Ab no hubiera hablado.-… mi mejor amiga, la persona la cual me ayudó cuando estaba más solo que nunca, mi hermana, es una espía, está enredándose con Mortífagos… y todo por ayudarme.

-¿De que hablas, muchacho?

-Olvídelo. Solo llegará a la conclusión que le hago mal a todo el mundo.-bajó la cabeza. Ab se dio cuenta de que ya estaba borracho. Harry se acordó de Bonnie de repente y sonrió con amargura.- Bonnie… ¿sabe quien es Bonnie? Mi hija, es preciosa.-una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Harry- Gin le llama "Ony". ¿Sabe que? He soñado con una familia sin darme cuenta.-terminó la copa-Es que nunca he tenido una.

-Muchacho, será mejor que dejes de beber… eso podría hacerte muy mal.- dijo Aberforth con el rostro severo.

-Voy a contarle algo.-decidió Harry, sin prestarle atención. Tomó la botella y bebió del pico.-Jamás he hablado de esa noche; pero usted es el hermano de Dumbledore…

-Lo soy.- sonrió Ab-¿Que tienes para decirme?

-La sentencia que me cagó la vida.- contestó Harry. Aberforth lo miró con mucha curiosidad; siempre había querido saber las palabras exactas de la extraña premonición, la cual su hermano le había hablado ocho años atrás.

Harry sacó un papel color negro y lo apuntó con la varita diciendo _Revelio!_

Letras plateadas empezaron surgir del papel y Aberforth comenzó a leer con la vista.

_De los mismos que trajeron la luz,_

_El mal renacerá,_

_El corazón llorará por las espigas de esa cruz,_

_Y su madre morirá por mil gotas de dolor,_

_El mundo lamentará las lágrimas del salvador._

_La sentencia de los astros no tendrá compasión,_

_Ella enmudecerá por el llanto de su hijo,_

_Él no resistirá lo que el cielo predijo_

_El niño se volverá despiadado por la ausencia de su madre,_

_Y traerá muerte, desgarro y sangre,_

_Como el perfecto contraste del amor incomparable,_

_La maldad de su pecho será infranqueable,_

_Por la amenaza y abandono de su padre,_

_Las cadenas están predispuestas,_

_Los Planetas anuncian la llegada,_

_Los infiernos gimen de alegría por el temblor,_

_La desgracia futura brilla por su fuerte color_

_Las tinieblas esperan al señor,_

_El señor oscuro ya tiene sucesor._

Aberforth levantó la mirada de sus ojos azules para encontrarse con los verdes de Harry, humedecidos por las lágrimas.

* * *

**Nota: Bueno la premonición me salió así como hiper tragica! jajaa y en rimas! No puedo con mi genio, amo las rimas y las poesías, quizás en los libros de JKR jamás veríamos una profecía así... pero para que están los fics, para imaginar un poco las cosas... (y para eso tengo una mente bastante retorcida jaja) Me gustaría que me digan que piensan del capitulo... la relación de Draco y Nadia me gusta muchisimo... ! y bueno todo lo demás... no puedo contar si Ginny se muere o no, lo siento. jeje en fin, los dejo... espero rws! muchos! ajaj :P**

**los kiero, gracias por leerme! **

**Joanne**


	21. La ruptura, el pacto y los centauros

_**Wiccancat- Francesca85- Rochis-lira21-CaroliPotter (si no te puse en el anterior no fue porque no me dejaste un rw sino porq se me pasan los nombres! perdon!!) -Mirchus- Zafiro Potter- Anatripotter-CharlitaPotter FabyDePotter -Will Potter -Agui Potter- Carri Sirius Potter -Jazu Potter - lunatipola-Mk- isa- Rinoalh-ginevra mw- Kelly- elsa-Tonks2574-Nana Granger-iloveharry25 -andré- Rosycarmen-Aranel Riddle- Marckurn - Alejandra - Betty Jer - Betty- laula1992- linc- io- nayades-gin-ynia-Kate Reagen-Pedro.**_

**_GRACIAS TOTALES POR SUS REVIEWS!! ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!!_**

**_FATTY... GRACIAS POR AYUDARME, COMO SIEMPRE! T KIERO MUCHISIMO..._**

**_Lu-Girl: como se te ocurre pasarle a Mirchus la premonición sin leer el capitulo??? t voy a matar! jaja esta chica imprimió la premonición y se las mostro a otra q sigue el fic! eso se llama violar los derechos de autor! jajaja ademas le cagas... el capitulo a la pobre chica! cuando t encuentre voy a matarte girl! jajaja t kiero asi! (y muchoooooooooooooo)_**

**_Pasando a otro tema: No se si lo vieron, pero yo deje un review tmb y puse que lean el fic entre líneas... es un buen consejo... no digo más._**

**_Queda poco para que termine... unos 8 capitulos mas o menos (que aun no tengo escritos, por si quieren saber) jejej Pero si los tengo pensados y armados en mi mente loca..._**

**_Quiero decir algo... siento lo va a pasar en este capitulo, de verdad que lo siento! Pero tenía que ser así... Mejor dejo que lean y comprueben ustedes mismos de que estoy hablando._**

**_El otro dia lei un review (no me acuerdo quien me pregunto) si voy a contar la historia de Bonnie... y si, la voy a contar. Solamente dire que no es relevante para la trama general ... (un pequeño spolier sobre el fic... :P jeje)..._**

**_GRACIAS POR LEERME... ESPERO Q DE TODAS MANERAS LES GUSTE EL CAPITLO..._**

**_ESPERO SUS CRITICAS._**

**Capitulo 21 "La ruptura, el pacto y los centaruos"**

Ginny se apareció en la Madriguera para recoger a Bonnie. Eran las nueve de la noche y aún no se sabía nada de Harry. Lo esperó en el ministerio con Nadia hasta que la chica dijo que debían irse. Estaba realmente preocupada, pero confió en que Harry tal vez estaría en su casa. Iba a introducir la llave, cuando su madre le abrió.

-Ginny!- la abrazó.- ¡Te felicito! Me ha dolido enterarme por el periódico, pero por lo visto a todos les pasó lo mismo...

-Mamá yo...

-No te preocupes. Te entiendo, pero la próxima avísanos tú.

Ginny sonrió levemente.- Gracias mamá. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, hija.

Caminaron juntas hacia la cocina. Solamente estaba Ron y Hermione.

-¿Donde están los demás?- preguntó Ginny.

-Fred y George se fueron de viaje con Katie y Angelina.- contestó Molly.- Se han enterado de tu embarazo y dicen que si no te casas con Harry cuando regresen deberían golpearlo.

-Idiotas.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.- ¿Y Bill, Charlie y Percy?

-Charlie en una expedición de Rumania. Bill en Gringotts trabajando con Fleur.-contó Hermione.

-Percy ha tenido muchísimo trabajo. Rufus estuvo aquí haciendo desastres...

-Es el carma de Percy, tener un hijo como sus hermanos gemelos.-Intervino Ron.

-Y bien- dijo Molly- Falta otro de mis hijos... ¿donde está Harry?

-No lo sé- contestó Ginny.- El... no ha estado bien. ¿Ustedes no saben nada?

Hermione negó.- Lo vimos esta tarde cuando nos fuimos del Ministerio. Pensábamos que estaba contigo, Ginny.

La pelirroja puso una mano en la barbilla, preocupada.

-Bien, iré a ver si las niñas despertaron.- dijo Molly y salió de la cocina.

-Hermione, podemos hablar a solas?- Ron miró enojado a su hermana.

-Ya se todo lo que tengo que saber, Ginny.-dijo- Hermione me lo ha confesado todo hoy, por lo que no hace falta que hablen a solas.

-Yo... lo siento Ron.- dijo su hermana, dejándose caer en una silla.

-Ya pasó.- apaciguó su hermano- A pesar de todo estoy feliz de que voy a ser tio!

Hermione sonrió.-Si, Ginny, estamos todos felices. Pero tus padres no saben nada sobre... tu sabes.

-Será mejor que ni lo sepan.- dijo Ginny.

-Si, yo también creo que eso es lo más conveniente.- coincidió Hermione.

-Estoy preocupada por Harry... hace horas que se fue a tomar aire y no aparece!- dijo Ginny angustiada.

-No dijo a donde iba?- preguntó Ron.

-No, el no ha dicho nada... creo que está muy deprimido y asustado...

-No estará con Nadia?-preguntó Hermione

-Estuve con ella hasta recién; el salió solo- explicó Ginny.

-Debemos ir a buscarlo.- dijo Ron.- Hoy no pude ayudarlo en la misión...- se lamentó

-Ron, no sabíamos donde estaba- lo consoló Hermione.- Nadie quiso darnos el lugar.

-Encima todo salió mal.- habló Ginny.- August no pudo confesar nada. Harry se siente abatido, son muchas cosas juntas...

-Bien¡pensemos en donde podría estar!-se impacientó el pelirrojo.

-Seguro estará bebiendo.- vaticinó Hermione.- Y por primera vez no lo culpo.

-¡Oh no!- se preocupó Ginny.- ¡Vamos a Hodsmeade! - se levantó.

-Si, vamos.- dijeron los otros dos.- Tendremos que ayudarlo.

Y salieron de la casa sin avisarle a Molly.

* * *

Los Mortífagos estaban reunidos en la Mansión Malfoy. Bellatrix Lestrangue, Lucius y Draco Malfoy, Stebbins, Monsieur Laridon y Nott brindaban con los rostros llenos de felicidad y triunfo. 

-Lucius, debo felicitagte por habeg eliminado a tu sobgino.- decía Monsieur Laridon.

-Gracias, Laridon.- replicó Lucius.- Por suerte con Tehodory pudimos callar a ese maldito desgraciado.

-Callarlo para siempre.- sonrió Nott, que tenía unos golpes de las marcas que Harry le había dejado.

-¿Estaba dispuesto a hablar?- preguntó Stebbins extrañado.

-Sin dudas, como el vil traidor que fue.- dijo con repugnancia Lucius.- Era muy débil para esta causa.

-Desde el principio te dije que ese imbécil no servía para unir a Potter y la traidora.-dijo Bella en tono de reproche.

-Bella-dijo Laridon-no debes pgeocupagte, August esta fuega de camino. No va a volveg a molestagnos.

-Lo sé- aceptó ella.- Sin embargo no podemos darnos el lujo de volver a confundirnos con la gente que incluimos en esto.

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Stebbins.

-Tú sabes de que estoy hablando, Stebbins.- replicó ella.- ¿Quién esa tal Nadia Rickman?

-Mi prometida- contestó Mark- ¿Qué problema hay con ella?

-No la conozco, pero no me termina de cerrar.- soltó Bella sin vueltas.- Quisiera verla y así podré saber si realmente podemos confiar en ella.

-Bella, ella no es una traidora- saltó Lucius.- Yo la he conocido hoy por la tarde; la he apurado un poco con la voz y ella ni se inmutó.

-¡Podría ser un estandarte de Gryffindor, Lucius¡Sabes que tenemos enemigos valientes que darían hasta su vida con tal de detenernos!- argumentó Bellatrix

-Nadia no es a alguien para desconfiar.- dijo Stebbins.- Ella pertenece a la nobleza.

-Esa chica es estupenda.- dijo Laridon-Tgabaja conmigo en Austgalia y es eficiente! No cgeo que ella sea alguien del otro bando...

-Cuando la ví me parecía conocerla de otro lado.- se acordó Lucius.- Aún no logro saber bien a quien me recuerda.

Draco puso una extraña expresión al escuchar lo que decía su padre. Sus ojos grises parecían comprender de donde su padre conocía a Nadia...

-¿Es de sangre pura?- dijo Bella con emoción en sus ojos azabache- Bueno eso puede tranquilizarnos por el momento.

-¿Hablagemos nuestgos planes delante de ella?- preguntó Monsieur Laridon

-Si.- decidió Bella- Si vemos algún movimiento sospechoso veremos que hacemos.

-Para saber si trama algo, alguien debe vigilarla.- objetó Lucius

-Exacto- intervino Nott- Puedes hacerlo tú, Draco.-lo miró. El rubio había escuchado la conversación sin intervenir.

-No¡Draco no tiene porqué vigilar a Nadia! - Exclamó enojado Stebbins.- ¡Para eso estoy yo en todo caso!

-Mark, no seas iluso.- dijo Lucius con severidad- Tu suspiras por esa muñequita¿verdad? Sería un informe demasiado subjetivo de tu parte... en cambio mi hijo, nos daría la información que necesitamos¿no es cierto Draco?

-Si.- afirmó Draco.- Sin dudas vigilaré a Nadia Rickman. Hoy por la tarde traté con ella...

-¿Y?- preguntó Bella- ¿Notaste algo?

Draco pensó en los nervios de la chica cuando le dijo que no confiaba en ella, en sus ojos acuosos temblando de miedo, en su Oclumancia destruida mientras se miraban. Recordó el movimiento de sus labios al besarlo y su perfume Channel invadiéndole los poros...

-No note nada. No parece que fuera en una traidora.- mintió con seguridad.

-Yo pienso lo mismo- dijo Lucius- Pero creo que por las dudas vale la pena investigarla.- Stebbins bufó pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Lucius, tienes razón.- coincidió Bella.- Por ahora, Draco- lo miró- vigilarás a Nadia y si ves algo raro sobra decirte que lo comuniques de inmediato.

-Cgeo-terció Laridon- que ése es un tema menog, debemos planeag que vamos a haceg cuando nuestro amo nazca...

-Mañana,- dijo Bella.-trataremos el caso de Ginevra Weasley y su secuestro en unos meses.- todos asintieron.

-Mejor.-habló Draco- Porque debo irme.- se levantó.- Volveré tarde, Padre.- dijo antes de salir.

* * *

Nadia entró a su casa; había rentado un departamento pequeño en Inglaterra para quedarse allí. Estaba realmente cansada, había sido un día muy largo. Pero sus planes marchaban a la perfección. Los Mortífagos confiaban en ella. Por lo menos Stebbins, Lucius y los demás. Con Laridon trabajaba todos los días en Australia, así que tampoco corría riesgo. Sin embargo, tenía un pequeño escollo su plan y ese escollo se llamaba Draco. El sabía que era una espía y tenía certezas de su relación con Harry y eso era muy peligroso. Pero lo que más la asustaba era el recuerdo de sus ojos... sin darse cuenta se arrojó al sillón y se tocó los labios... 

_"Maldito!"_, pensó con odio. Era tan detestable como su padre, era alguien por quien sentía la mayor repugnancia del mundo, quería vengarse de su padre y si tenía que matarlo a él para lograr su venganza y ayudar a Harry, lo haría sin que le tiemble el pulso.

Decidió levantarse y darse una ducha... necesitaba pensar sus próximos pasos, tenía que lograr que Draco no sospechara más de ella. Se quitó la ropa y se miró al espejo...

_"No se porque estoy pensando en Draco¿Que me pasa?... quizás el ya me delató, estúpida... tal vez habló con su padre sobre las sospechas... y si el abre esa linda boquita que tiene yo estaré muerta y no podré vengar a mi familia... -¿perdón?-dijo una voz- ¿linda boquita? -No, yo no pensé eso. -Mentirosa-¡Bien! si, si pensé eso!... pero es solo una manera de decir!!..."_ Decidió dejar de poner en funcionamiento su mente retorcida. Se metió en la ducha. Cuando terminó, salió envuelta en una toalla. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza. Antes de que la descubrieran debía averiguar más sobre la premonición, porque Harry se merecía que lo ayudara... Ginny no podía morir, no. Eso sería injusto. Nadia no tenía miedo. Había algo en su interior, lo cual no sabía discernir muy bien de que se trataba, pero, era esa sensación, esa certeza de que no se iba a cumplir. Se calzó la ropa interior y se puso la toalla de nuevo encima. Tenía calor y le encantaba estar fresca... sonrió por estar tan cómoda.

Caminaba a su escritorio cuando un ruido muy raro que provenía de la cocina, la sobresaltó. Tomó su varita con coraje y con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas. Llegó a la cocina y la encontró desierta. El estómago se le contraía de los nervios. Estaba segura de haber escuchado un ruido de aparición... pero quizás estaba paranoica. Suspiró y caminó hacia la heladera muggle, tomó una cerveza y cuando la iba a abrir una mano le jaló la boca para que no gritara. Ella comenzó a forcejear con desesperación para sacársela...El sujeto le dio la vuelta y ella lo vio. Era Draco Malfoy. Ella abrió los ojos muy grandes y apretó su varita en los dedos. El también la apuntó al mismo tiempo.

-¡QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ!-Gritó Nadia. Estaba asustada.

-Creo que no terminamos la conversación de esta tarde.- dijo él sonriendo.

-¡FUERA DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO¡NO ME OBLIGUES A ATACARTE, DRACO!

-¡No te tengo miedo, idiota!- soltó él.- Vamos ya se que eres una espía!-ella supo que él la había descubierto.

-¿¿Estás borracho Malfoy??

-¡TU SABES BIEN QUE NO LO ESTOY, PEQUEÑA!

-¿TE CREES UN GRAN ADVERSARIO? CREES QUE ME INMUTAS¡SIEMPRE FUISTE UN NENE DOMINADO DE TU PADRE!

-Y TU ERES UNA EMBUSTERA Y UNA PUTA! TE ACUESTAS CON STEBBINS PARA SACARLE INFORMACIÓN!-escupió él

-¿ESTAS CELOSO, MALFOY?-gritó ella sonriendo amargamente- Y DIME, PORQUE ESTAS CELOSO DE UNA PUTA Y UNA PENDEJA?

-¿CELOSO DE TI¡ME DAS ASCO!

-¡NO CREO QUE YO TE DE ASCO¿TE METES EN MI CASA A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE? ESTAS LOQUITO POR MI VERDAD?

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES...!

-¡IGUAL TE CUENTO QUE A MI LOS SANGRE PURA ME DAN NÁUCEAS! SOBRE TODO LOS QUE LLEVAN TU APELLIDO!

-VAYA VAYA, LA NIÑA EMPEZÓ A HABLAR... ERES UNA MALDITA ESPÍA DE POTTER!

-¡_EXPELLIAR...!_-Empezó ella.

-No no chiquita, así no... te gusta el hechizo favorito de tu amante¿no?-dijo Draco con odio.

-VOY A MATARTE- lo agarró del cuello con una fuerza incomparable. El le tomó las muñecas y se las apretó. Nadia gimió de dolor, pero no cedió.-¡¡HIJO DE PUTA!!-Draco, que hizo abuso de su fuerza la apartó de encima y la empujó. Ella cayó de espaldas y se golpeó la cabeza contra la punta de la mesa. Su varita había quedado fuera de su alcance.

-NOO!-gritó Draco cuando la vio sangrando en el piso.

Ella gateó hasta su varita y la tomó.-_TARANGATELA!_-él hechizo fue esquivado por Draco. Dió en un mueble que se destrozó.

Draco levantó su varita y apuntó al pecho de ella.- _DIFFINDO_!-la toalla se rasgó y ella quedó en ropa interior, en el piso; Draco la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. El hechizo la había hecho caer y perder nuevamente su varita. Él tomo la varita Nadia con una sonrisa triunfante.

-VAYA, PARECE QUE LA NIÑA TIENE LO SUYO!-dijo Draco con cinismo.

Nadia sucumbió a las lágrimas por primera vez. Estaba casi desnuda, en frente de un maldito Mortífago. Él palideció más de lo normal cuando la vio llorando.

-¿Vas a matarme? -sollozó ella-¡SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES, HAZLO YA!-Gritó rendida. Él se agachó hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros para levantarla. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Estas bien?-la rubia tenía los ojos plagados de lágrimas. El le miró su cuerpo descubierto.

-¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ, IMBÉCIL!-se tomó la cabeza ensangrentada.- ¿QUE ESPERAS PARA MATARME¿NO TIENES VALOR?

-Déjame ver esa herida...- dijo el rubio con tranquilidad. Nadia se estremeció cuando el la atrajo revisándole el cuero cabelludo. Él tomó un hielo del congelador y se lo dio. Ella estaba completamente desconcertada. Draco se lo puso.

-¿Qué diablos...?-preguntó desconcertada.- ¡Déjame!-se soltó.-Decide ya lo que quieres hacer conmigo, como verás estoy desarmada.-cerró los ojos. La cabeza le dolía horrores. Draco tragó sin dejar de mirarle las curvas.

-No vine a matarte.- afirmó el rubio.- Vine a hacerte una propuesta.

-¿De que rayos estás hablando?- preguntó ella.- No voy a hacer tratos contigo.

-Creo que no tienes alternativa. Ya se que eres una espía, Nadia Puddle.

-No soy Nadia Puddle.- replicó ella.-Mi apellido es Rickman- Draco notó que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Te diste cuenta que tu brillante Oclumancia no funciona conmigo?-dijo sonriendo.- No me mientas, eres amiga de Harry Potter y viniste vengarte de mi padre por lo que hizo hace ocho años con tu familia.-Nadia palideció.- No puedes mentirme, chiquita.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó ella sin mirarlo. El se acercó y la tomó de la cintura. Ella lo miró nerviosa.

-Quiero acostarme contigo.-afirmó él. Nadia largó una carcajada irónica.

-¿No era que no te gustaban las pendejas?-preguntó.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- replicó él mirándole la boca.

-Bien, Malfoy¡¡estás equivocado si crees que voy a ceder a eso!! Ya te dije hoy que eres patético besando. ¿Alguna vez estuviste con una mujer?-Draco se puso rojo- Podría decirse que tu nunca...- el la apretó más fuerte cortándole la respiración.- ¡Me estas haciendo daño, suéltame!

-¡No me provoques¡Ya mismo me dices si aceptas o no!

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! ME DARÍA ASCO TOCAR A UN MALFOY!

-¿Sabes que¡No te creo nada!- sonrió él- Vamos Nadia, tu me deseas...

-¡¡Suéltame¡No voy a aceptar esa propuesta!

-Muy bien¡entonces le diré a mi padre que eres una espía! Y no podrás ayudar a Potter!

-Vamos Draco¡Lo vas a hacer de todas formas¡No me vengas con vueltas!-dijo ella incrédula. El la miraba a los ojos firmemente.- ¡No me mires así!

-Me gustas.- confesó él, pasando una mano por su pierna. El corazón de ella latía muy fuerte.

-Suéltam...- la besó. Ella lo separó.-¡¡No voy a acostarme contigo!!

-Bien, tienes un mes para decidir acostarte conmigo. Si pasa un mes sin una respuesta, te delato.-amenazó.

-Esta bien.-aceptó ella. Y le tendió la mano. El sonrió, le tomó la mano y la volvió a atraer para besarla, ella también quiso, dejándose llevar. El le hablo al oído.

-Siento el golpe. No quise hacerlo.- susurró. Nadia cerró los ojos; los abrió y se encontró con los de él. Draco la soltó y con un crac, desapareció, dejándola esta vez, pasmada a ella.

* * *

En el Bosque Prohibido el cielo se veía completamente estrellado esa noche. Los vientos transmitían aire fresco, típico de una noche de verano. Un centauro miraba el cielo pensativo, sin parpadear. 

-Ronan-dijo otro centauro mientras se posaba a su lado y observaba el cielo como él.

-¿Qué quieres Firenze?- preguntó de mal humor Ronan.

-Se en que estabas pensando.-replicó enigmáticamente el centauro.- A pesar de que lo niegues, estás tentado a hablar.

-Tú sabes bien que no importan las tentaciones- recordó Ronan rígido como una piedra.- No podemos intervenir en el Mundo de Los Magos.

-Nosotros intervenimos el camino desde que Potter supo la Premonición.

-Eso fue por culpa de Albus Dumbledore.-rebatió Ronan- Nosotros no llamamos a Potter para contarle la Premonición.

-Albus tenía intenciones de desviar el significado. Quería evitar la tragedia que anunciaba.

-No sirvió de nada, solo trajo más sufrimiento. Retardó ocho años el nacimiento del niño, nada más.

-¡Vamos Ronan!-apremió Firenze.- ¡Tú mismo estas viendo que los cielos han cambiado el rumbo!

-Si te refieres a la cercanía de Saturno a la Luna creo que te estás equivocando…

-No, no estoy equivocado.-dijo Firenze convencido- El punto no es que Potter lo sepa o no. Ya sabes a qué me estoy refiriendo.

-Dumbledore tiene la culpa de todo esto, ahora nosotros no sabemos que hacer…-dijo con bronca Ronan.

-Dumbledore cumplió con su palabra. Su obra fue excelente.- contradijo Firenze.

-Siempre has sido el perrito faldero de Dumbledore- reprochó el otro centauro.- Y déjame recordarte que en el pasado lo perdiste todo por eso…

-La manada me ha aceptado.-afirmó Firenze.- Y con respecto al destino, tú sabes lo que va a pasar…

-Si, lo sé.-admitió Ronan- También se que Ginevra esta embarazada¿Qué te hace suponer que no…?

-No niego que ella esté embarazada,-dijo Firenze-solo que Dumbledore no sabía…

-¡Potter sabe de la premonición!

-¡Ese no es el punto! El no se ha enterado que ella…

-¡Cállate!- espetó Ronan enojado- No tenemos derecho a contar nuestras predicciones¡seria el derrumbe de nuestra especie! Jamás diremos nada de eso.

-Tú sabes que va a pasar y que no va a pasar-objetó Firenze mirándolo a los ojos.- Sino quieres hablar para favorecer al bien y a la paz del mundo Mágico quizás yo discrepe de esa actitud, Ronan.

-El jefe de la manada es Bane-recordó Ronan-El tendrá la última palabra.

-Él no sabe que hacer, está confundido. Pero yo ya lo siento como un deber-miró al cielo otra vez.-Es más evidente que nunca.

-El único atajo se cumplirá sin que nosotros hablemos.

-¿No te importa la desgracia ajena?- preguntó espantado Firenze.

-Dejemos que todo sea lo que tiene ser.-resolvió Ronan y se fue dejándolo con las estrellas.

Firenze sonrió.

_-Está todo dicho, Harry Potter._- musitó al silencio.

* * *

Harry aun permanecía en Cabeza de Puerco. Había poca gente allí y su botella estaba vacía. Estaba completamente borracho. Aberforth lo miraba con preocupación. 

-Muchacho, debes ir a tu casa...- decía

-No, Ab. No quiero-dijo Harry.- Amo a Ginny, muchísimo... y la voy a perder.

-Si sigues tomando tendré que llevarte a las rastras a tu casa.-dijo Aberforth, cansado de la actitud de Harry.

-Viste lo que decía la maldita premonición... _¡el mundo llorará las lágrimas del salvador...!_ Soy una mierda.- afirmó abatido.- Por eso estuve seguro de que si se refiere a alguien es a mí… ¿Soy el salvador, no? Ojala me hubiera matado Voldemort cuando tenía un año…

-Muchacho, no digas eso.-se espantó Aberforth- Tú no eres el culpable.

-Lo soy.- contradijo Harry.- Siempre supe que esa inmunda premonición se refería a mí.-repitió- Y ahora vemos las consecuencias de haberme dejado llevar por el amor que le tengo a esa pelirroja…

-Veo que la amas muchísimo. Pero mi hermano sabía lo que hacía cuando te contó sobre esa premonición.

-Albus quiso advertirme-chascó la lengua- ¿Y para que lo hizo? Para que de todas maneras yo entierre a Ginny… _"El corazón lamentará las espigas de esa cruz"_ –citó - Esta bien detallada la condenada¿no?

-Harry, quizás estés equivocado y no…

-No, Ab.-negó Harry.- _¡La sentencia de los astros no tendrá compasión!_ No deja lugar a una mínima esperanza.-negó con la cabeza- Este mundo es un infierno, ojala muriera yo…

-No deberías sacar conclusiones apresuradas sobre esa premonición.

-¿Conclusiones apresuradas?- repitió Harry- Si no me apresuro Ginny va a morir… mejor tráeme más bebida. Con un poco de suerte quizás muera de un coma alcohólico.

-No voy a hacerlo. Espérame, iré a prepararte un café.-fue hacia adentro.

-Un café coñac- sonrió Harry.- Es realmente delicioso.-Se relamió.-No te preocupes amigo. Ve a buscar más bebida, yo te espero.- De repente una muchacha se sentó junto a él.

-Amor¿no pudiste vencer tu adicción al alcohol?- Harry la miró y descubrió unos ojos orientales.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó de mal modo.- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a que hablemos, Harry.- dijo Cho Chang sonriendo.- ¿Porqué estas tomando, cariño?

-No me llames cariño. No tienes nada de mi cariño

-¿Porque me tratas asi?

-Porque no te soporto- confesó Harry.- No me puedo ni emborrachar tranquilo... que ya estas molestándome.

-Potter, no deberías hablarme de ese modo...- sonrió con malicia la morocha.

- Y para colmo, con la borrachera que tengo encima, veo tu cara triple…-hizo una mueca de asco- Es el peor castigo que puede tener el alcohol.- afirmó con seguridad y luego sonrió con malicia.

-Estas equivocado si crees que me quedaré en el molde luego que me dejaste por esa…

-¿Quieres que te cuente como amo a Ginny?-siguió Harry, ignorando su réplica- Si, la amo mucho. Es hermosa...

-Es una pobretona inmunda.- afirmó Cho

-¡NO LA INSULTES EN MI PRESENCIA!-Gritó Harry-No le llegas ni a los talones, aun con un millón de Gallones...

-¿Que le viste¿Te enganchó con el hijo que está esperando¿O con esa bastarda niña?

-Por más que no existiera nuestro bebé, aunque me fuera a la mismísima mierda la seguiría amando, Chang. ¡Y pregúntame mejor que no le vi!-sonrió embobado.- Tiene todo lo que un hombre podría esperar... es frágil y al mismo tiempo un roble. Unas piernas… completamente tentadoras. Pero lo que más me puede es su corazón. -lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes- Y su cintura, sus ojos chocolate… es tan pura.-se mordió los labios con impotencia porque la extrañaba horrores- Tiene una voz que me conmueve... ¿y sabes que? Su vientre, la hace más perfecta, está tan preciosa, tan dulce… Yo no podría vivir sin ella-más lágrimas- Está esperando un hijo mío... ¡vamos a tener un bebé!- sonrió amargamente. Cho lo miraba con odio.

-Yo no veo todas esas cualidades en la insulsa pelirroja.

-Tú porque eres una mujer frívola y sumamente cargosa. La cargosa número dos según Nad.- largó una carcajada.

-¿Con esa rubia también te revuelcas?

-¡Jamás me revolcaría con mis hermanas! Hermione y Nadia siempre han sido mis hermanas. Siempre las protegeré, me han ayudado tanto… -rodó sus ojos verdes con nostalgia.-A veces envidio a Ron por tener tantos hermanos, esa familia que le tocó... en cambio a mi me han arrebatado a mis padres… ¿o no te enteraste de lo desgraciada que fue mi vida?

-Oh, si lo sé.-dijo Cho, pero no parecía importarle.-Y leí en el Profeta sobre el embarazo de esa pelirroja.

-¡Yo también y tuve que aguantar tus inmundas declaraciones sobre Bonnie! Eres realmente detestable, Cho.- se paró para irse pero ella lo jaló del brazo.

-¿No genera ninguna inquietud haberme dejado¿No fue nada lo nuestro para ti?- preguntó dolida.

-A ver...- contestó el fingiendo reflexionar- Inquietudes si, una sola.-Cho sonrió-Me pregunto¿como alguna vez me gustaste?-la chica borró su sonrisa.- Y en cuanto a lo nuestro, significó algo para mi.

Ella se acercó a su boca con seducción.- ¿Que significo, hermoso?

-Un asqueroso fastidio.-contestó el con voz fría.

-Harry Potter, nadie me humilla así sin pagarlo¿lo sabias?

-Me muero de miedo.- replicó él.- Hazme el favor de dejarme en paz.- se levantó y se tambaleó por su borrachera. Ella aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse a su boca.

-Harry se que quieres estar conmigo... se que me extrañas...

-No seas ilusa- contestó él. Ella sonrió y lo besó fuertemente prácticamente tirándose arriba de él.

En ese momento la Puerta de Cabeza de Puerco se abrió y Ginny entró con Ron y Hermione allí. Los tres se quedaron pasmados cuando vieron a Harry besándose con Chang. Harry la separó bruscamente.

-¿Qué HACES? ERES UNA…-vio a Ron, Hermione y Ginny en la puerta.- ¡Gin! Yo puedo…

Pero Ron se abalanzó contra él.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!-gritó.- ¡QUE MIERDA ESTABAS HACIENDO¡VOY A MATARTE!

Del rostro de Ginny comenzaron a caer lágrimas silenciosas. Ron agarró a Harry de la camisa.

-¡DEJALO RON!- gritó su hermana, tomándose el vientre. Ron le pegó un puñetazo en la cara y Harry cayó redondo al piso.

-¡RON, NO!-Hermione lo agarró por los hombros.-Por Merlín, ayúdenme.

Aberforth salió por el griterío y ayudo a Hermione a apartar a Ron de Harry, que se tomaba la cara en el piso.

-¡CALMENSE TODOS! –Habló Aberforth- Tú- miró a Ron- te vas de aquí. No quiero líos en mi negocio.

-Esto no queda así, Potter.- Ron respiraba entrecortado.

-Ron- intervino Ginny- vayan, yo necesito hablar con él.

-Si, vamos Ron. Ginny, te esperaremos afuera- dijo Hermione sin mirar a Harry. Cho salió corriendo en ese mismo instante.

En cuanto estuvieron solos Ginny se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada tremenda.

-Olvídate de lo nuestro y sobre todo olvídate de tu hijo.-le dijo duramente.

-Ginny, espera yo puedo explicarte…

-No quiero escucharte.- lo cortó ella.- Se acabó todo Harry. Ya no tienes que lamentarte por el hijo que esperabas. Yo lo criaré sola.

-¡No digas estupideces!

-Está decidido. Y ni se te ocurra a hablarme. Me quedaré con Ony en La Madriguera. Mañana recogeré mis cosas.

-No, Ginny, espera por favor, hablemos…

-Adiós.

* * *

Nota: I'M SORRY! siento esta Ruptura, lo siento! si quieren tirarme el monitor en la cabeza, lo merezco... pero debo decir que necesito el conflicto, porque el fic me termina aburriendo sino. (y si me aburre a mi que soy la autora, que quedaria para ustedes?) solamente pienso sobre lo q me gustaria leer a mi... y a pesar de que odie estas peleas entre ellos, son necesarias y normales... jjeej bueno, no hay muchas cosas normales en esta historia! jajjaajaj. y eso empezando con la autora!! jajaja en fin, quiero que me dejen MUCHOS MUCHOS reviews... (me puse ambiciosa, no?) PERRO LESS RUEGOOO Q ME ESCRIBANNN!! TODO LO Q PIENSANN si esta muy malo muyyy tonto lo q venga, diganloo, SOY MODERNA... admito las puteadas tmb.. (ya vieron q mi fic esta plagado de malas palabras! es q esas cosas se dicen, y si las omito, me suena irreal... ) 

La conversación de los centauros es** reveladora** e interesante. Aunque también **enigmatica.**

Los dejo, me puse re cargosa, ya parezco cho chang... (COMO LA DETESTOOOOOO!!!! X SUERTE HARRY LA TRATO RE MALLL SE LO MERECEEEEEEEEE! JAJA)

BESITOS,

**Joanne.**


	22. ¿Nuevo rumbo?

_**Wiccancat- Francesca85- Rochis-lira21-CaroliPotter -Mirchus- Zafiro Potter- Anatripotter-CharlitaPotter- FabyDePotter -Will Potter -Agui Potter- Carri Sirius Potter -Jazu Potter - lunatipola-Mk- isa- Rinoalh-ginevra mw- Kelly- elsa-Tonks2574-Nana Granger-iloveharry25 -andré- Rosycarmen-Aranel Riddle- Marckurn - Alejandra - Betty Jer - Betty- laula1992- linc- pottersita- nayades-gin-ynia-Kate Reagen-Pedro-rochii.**_

**_Saludos a PAU q la conoci en el msn hace unos dias... me paso unos OneShots hermosos y esta leyendo el fic... GRACIAS!!! UN GUSTO CONOCERTE!!!! ESPERO Q LLEGUES A ESTE CAPITULO PRONTOO! (y q sea d tu agrado :P) ejem ejem.. ESPERO TU REVIEWWW JAJAJ._**

**_GRACIAS TOTALES A TODAS PERSONAS QUE ME SIGUEN... (Y A LAS Q NO ME DEJAN REVIEW TMBBB)_**

**_GRACIAS A FATTY POR LA CORRECCION DEL CAPITULO!! t kiero mucho mucho..._**

**_FELIZ ANIVERSARIO RPP!!!! (UN AÑO D AMISTAD X MSN Y DOS ENCUENTROS INOLVIDABLES)_**

**_LOS DEJO A TODOS CON EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO DEL FIC. 15 HOJAS. TODO UN RECORD. JEJ_**

**_SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEERME._**

**_Joanne._**

**Capitulo 22 "¿Nuevo rumbo?"**

**UN MES DESPUÉS**

Agosto, 2004

_Querido Diario:_

_La relación con Harry terminó para siempre. Lo encontré besándose con Cho en Cabeza de Puerco. Borracho, disfrutando con esa perra. No quiero saber nada de él, no quiero volver a verlo, aunque estas sean las últimas letras que escriba, aunque me pueda morir luego de parir a mi hijo. Porque la traición no se perdona, porque siento odiarlo tanto como lo amé. Me repugna tenerlo cerca, saber que existe, que me mira desde lejos… y aun así no puedo arrancarme el recuerdo de la desesperación de sus ojos cuando intentaba explicarme lo sucedido. No quise escucharlo, no quise oír su discurso, no quise saber que había pasado. Y todo porque los hechos superaron cualquier palabra, aunque ruegue al cielo por saber que fue mentira, que no ocurrió… es cierto, Harry me ha engañado. No volveré a escribir nunca más su nombre, ya basta de él, no más sus ojos, no más su cuerpo, no más sus besos. No habrá más nada porque el lo fue todo, porque él tiene todo de mi, porque le pertenezco entera. Y la paradoja me arroja ese cruel resultado del destino: soy suya y lo seré para siempre, pero en realidad, nunca volverá a tenerme ni a tocarme. No conocerá a su hijo, nada de lo mío será de él. Jamás voy a perdonarle esta traición, por más que me desangre, que me arrastre en el dolor, que me muera por dentro, que agonice sin su amor… Él está muerto. Está muerto para siempre desde ese instante en el que lo vi con ella. Me destrozó el corazón, me jugué por él… y hoy me siento cansada de estar aquí, atormentada por mis miedos infantiles, por la vida que dejó atrás. Y mi pecho soñaba disfrutar mis últimos meses con él, y se lamentaba por tener que despedirse de sus perfectos ojos verdes, por no poder criar a nuestro hijo… Sin embargo hoy siento el alivio de irme en unos meses… tal vez así todo sea mejor… tal vez así acabe mi dolor. Cansada de llorar mis penas irremediables, harta de estos renglones de melancolía… pero tengo un consuelo… y es que adentro llevo vida._

_GW._

Ginny tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Ese último mes se la había pasado llorando, muy triste como jamás creía recordar sentirse en sus 23 años de vida. Comía horrores todo el tiempo para arrancarse la pena. Aun así, por los nervios estaba delgada por los cuatro meses y medio que llevaba de embarazo. Sin dudas lo único que crecía era su panza, pero los kilos que debía aumentar, aún no venían. Hermione y su madre estaban preocupadas por el estado anímico de la pelirroja, que cada día empeoraba. Ella sabía que eso perjudicaba a su bebé, pero no podía evitar sucumbir a las lágrimas porque el recuerdo de Harry la atormentaba. Y para que negarlo, lo extrañaba horrores. Hacía un mes que no le veía un pelo y Bonnie le preguntaba todo el día sobre él. La niña ya sabía que en pocos meses llegaría un hermanito y estaba muy contenta con la idea. Siempre le acariciaba la pancita y le decía que lo quería. Bonnie era la única felicidad que Ginny tenía por esos tiempos. Ni se acordaba que en pocos días cumpliría 24 años. Tampoco le importaba mucho: su corazón estaba tan hecho pedazos que no quería festejar nada. El cumpleaños de Harry fue una verdadera tortura para ella. Lloró más de lo normal en su habitación de La Madriguera, pensando que el estaría solo con Dobby en su casa… la idea de saber que ninguno de su familia le dirigía la palabra la desgarraba, porque sentía en su interior que Harry estaba sufriendo por lo ocurrido. Aún así, no podía perdonarlo, ni sacarse de su mente la imagen de Cho y él besándose. Para colmo de males, "El Profeta" había detallado a la perfección los episodios de hacía un mes, por lo que el mundo mágico ya sabía el papel de cornuda que había tenido en el triángulo amoroso. Ginny, que nunca había gustado odiar, estuvo bien segura que lo que sentía por Cho Chang era un odio inconmensurable… algo que la instaba a golpearla. Si se contuvo a salir a buscarla, era solo para proteger a su hijo. No quería que nada malo le pasara, porque era su tesoro más preciado. Y por más que le había dicho a Harry que se olvidara de su hijo, Ginny sentía en su alma que ese bebé era lo último que le quedaba del amor que habían tenido… o del que ella creyó que se tenían.

-Ginny- dijo la voz de su madre entrando en la habitación.-Deja de llorar un poco, Por Merlín, recuerda que estás embarazada.

-Mamá, no puedo evitarlo. Siento que estoy muerta.-confesó Ginny y nuevas lágrimas cayeron.-Soy una mala madre.

-No lo eres, solamente tienes que recuperar fuerzas.-sacó un paquete del la cómoda de Ginny. Eran unos escarpines para el bebé.- Mira, cielo, acuérdate de la criatura que vas a tener…

Ginny sonrió con emoción.

-Son hermosos¿no?- dijo contenta.- No se si será varón o niña.

-Sea lo que sea, será un bebé muy feliz porque tiene la mejor madre del mundo.- dijo Molly. Ginny la abrazó.

-Mami, te quiero. No se que haría sin ti.- apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Te amo hijita.-le secó las lágrimas.- Eres una mujer fuerte, no debes derrumbarte, todo se va solucionar, ya verás.

-No creo mamá.- dijo Ginny decidida.- Nunca voy a volver con Harry.

-¿No sabes nada de él?

-No fue más a trabajar, mami.- contestó Ginny con tristeza.- Ha sido un alivio para mí.

-Bueno pero tu si debes ir a trabajar.-miró el reloj- Se te hace tarde… ven a desayunar. Bonnie está preguntando por ti en la cocina.

De repente una niña abrió la puerta.

-¡Mami!-dijo con su tierna vocecita.- ¿Estás llorando de nuevo?

-No mamá esta emocionada, Ony.-intervino Molly- Iré abajo a despedir a Arthur, que se está yendo al ministerio.

-Bueno mami.- dijo Ginny.

-Adiós, abu.- saludó Bonnie y luego miró a su mamá.- Mami¿estos son los _zapatitos_ para mi hermanito bebé?- preguntó. Ginny la sentó en su falda.

-Si, cariño.- le acarició el pelo castaño.- Son pequeñitos ¿viste?

-Si, son re chiquititos Má.- decía Bonnie y le tocó la pancita a Ginny.- ¿Mi hermanito es todo redondo mami?-preguntó extrañada. Ginny largó la primera carcajada de ese mes.

-No cielo, el es así porque está todo acurrucadito.- explicó sonriendo. Bonnie besó la pancita.

-Mami, deberíamos decirle papá que mi hermanito está creciendo.- dijo. Ginny borró su sonrisa.- Papi quiere saber como está el bebito.

-Tu padre sabe como está.- dijo Ginny.

-Mami¿podemos ir a visitarlo a su casita? Quiero ver a papi.- rogó con tristeza la niña.

-Cariño, es…-suspiró-Papá y yo no estamos juntos y no sería conveniente que yo lo viera.

-Pero papi te quiere… fui a la casa con tía Nadia y el decía que te quería mucho Ma.- Ginny se estremeció considerablemente ante esta confesión.- ¿vamos a tomar heladitos de nuevo todos juntos?

-Ony, después lo hablamos¿si?- dijo Ginny evadiendo la petición – Mamá debe irse a trabajar.

-Bueno.- aceptó la niña un poco triste.

-No te pongas triste, mi vida, vendrá tu prima Rosie a jugar contigo.- la consoló Ginny. La niña sonrió con alegría.

-Jugaremos a que yo soy su mami. ¿Sabias que yo cuido a mi prima mami? Porque ella es chiquita y yo soy grande…

-Tú eres terrible, Ony.- sonrió Ginny y la dio un sonoro beso en la frente.- Te amo mucho, cielo…- Bonnie la abrazó.

-Yo a ti y a papá.-_"Si, a tu padre también…"_

Ginny y Bonnie bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron a una Hermione sonriente, hablando con Molly y picoteando unas tostadas.

-¡Ginny!-sonrió la castaña al verlas.- ¡Hola Ony!

-¡Tía Hermione!-corrió a sus brazos y Hermione la besó efusivamente en el cachete.- ¿Vino Rosie?

-Si, mira, ahí viene…- la bebé caminaba con sus piecitos tiernamente tratando de llegar a Bonnie. Tenía unas colitas que dejaban caer unos rulos pelirrojos.

-Oh, que adorable es.- dijo Ginny corriendo a alzarla.

-"Tinny" mamá… "Ony"…-dijo Rosie rápidamente, haciendo que todos la miraran con devoción.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a jugar?- preguntó Molly.

-¡Si, vamos jugar!- contestó Bonnie entusiasmada y tomó la mano de su prima.

-Gracias por cuidarla, Molly- agradeció Hermione.

-No es nada, todo un placer.

-Mami, salimos para el Ministerio. En la tarde iremos a San Mungo para el control.- informó Ginny.

-Bueno querida, cualquier cosa que pase avisen.- se fue con las niñas hacia el cuarto de los gemelos.

-No te preocupes mamá.-miró a Hermione y tomó mas o menos 20 tostadas para llevarse por el camino.-¡¡Tengo hambre y es tarde!!- se excusó al ver los ojos abiertos de su cuñada.

-No tienes remedio, Ginny.- sonrió Hermione.

Dolió el corte. Dolió porque Harry sintió que la había perdido de todas formas. Su vida era peor que el infierno. Ginny se había llevado todas sus cosas de la casa y también a Bonnie. Harry estaba destrozado… hacía un mes que no veía a Ginny, porque había pedido unos días para apartarse en su casa y olvidarse del mundo. Porque su mundo era Ginny y ella ya no le pertenecía. Hubiera preferido que lo insulte, que le diga las peores cosas, pero ella lo ignoraba y hacía como que no existía. No le dirigió la palabra cuando fue a buscar sus cosas. Tampoco le permitió hablar ni explicarle lo sucedido. La pena que Harry tenía en el pecho se acrecentaba con el correr de las horas. Estaba sumamente pálido, delgado y ojeroso. Ingería alcohol muy seguido para luego llorar por horas. Dobby trataba de ayudarlo pero no tenía mucho éxito. Harry apenas hablaba. Ron y Hermione tampoco le dirigían la palabra. La única persona que lo visitaba seguido era Nadia, que había tenido la delicadeza de llevarle a Bonnie para alegrarlo un poco. Harry se sintió mejor al ver la niña luego de dos semanas de lo sucedido, pero luego volvió a sus andadas con el alcohol. Con Nadia no hablaba mucho, solamente le contaba las peculiaridades de los Mortífagos; su amigo, a pesar de la agonía interna, había notado que la rubia estaba tan triste como él. Nadia se había negado a hablar sobre que le pasaba, no quería saber nada con charlar de esos temas. De todas maneras, no eran charlas las que tenían; solo se saludaban y se quedaban en silencio mientras la comida de Dobby se enfriaba en el plato. Harry se sintió como en esos ocho años atrás. Hasta su cumpleaños pasó solo. La señora Weasley le había enviado un pastel, que se pudrió en la heladera, porque Harry no lo tocó. Lo único bueno de todo eso es que Cho Chang no había vuelto a aparecer desde ese maldito día. Harry sintió que era prudente de su parte alejarse, porque si la encontraba, olvidaría que es una mujer, y la estrangularía con sus propias manos.

Ese día debía reincorporarse al trabajo, porque Kingsley le había dado el ultimátum para volviera. Era la única manera de convencerlo: amenazarlo con despedirlo del Escuadrón.

Harry se levantó, sin ganas y de la misma manera que todos los días. Solamente la idea de ver a Ginny luego de tanto tiempo lo obligó a sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía. Llegó a la cocina y encontró a su elfo.

-Dobby.- dijo Harry sin ganas.- Me voy al ministerio. No, no voy a desayunar…

-Harry Potter debería hacerlo si hoy comienza a trabajar.

-No tengo hambre.-dijo Harry alicaído.- Nos vemos luego, Dobby.- se fue. Dobby se quedó mirando su pomposo desayuno con tristeza.

Llegó al Ministerio y todos lo miraron. Harry supo que ya todos sabían sobre su desdicha porque el Profeta afirmaba que había abandonado a Ginny y a su hijo para huir a los brazos de Cho Chang. Harry los ignoró y comenzó a buscar unos papeles en los estantes para comenzar a trabajar. Kingsley le había dado la misión de investigar sobre los presos de Nightmare. Comenzó a leer los nombres cuando una voz le sacudió el estómago. Se dio vuelta y la vio. Su vientre estaba muy crecido y ya se le notaba considerablemente. El corazón le explotaba en el pecho mientras vislumbraba a esa mujer tan única.

-¡Hola Rob!-saludó Ginny tocándose el vientre.

-Ginny!- dijo sonriente el hombre- ¿Cómo anda ese bebé?

-Inquieto.-contestó ella.- Es tremendo…

-¿Es un varón?- preguntó Williams amistosamente.

-No lo sé, pero me encantaría que lo fuera.

-Si, ojala juegue al Quidditch como su padre.-Ginny le arrojó una mirada foribunda.- Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Roberts. Solamente te pido que no…- vio que Harry la estaba mirando y el sintió que su estómago se estremecía.- Debo irme a mi oficina.- anunció dejando a sorprendido a Williams.

Comenzó a caminar sintiendo la mirada de Harry clavada en su ser. De los nervios chocó con Jarod Felton, el compañero de Hermione.

-¡Ouch!-soltó Ginny. Harry se alarmó y tuvo impulsos de acercarse.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó Jarod.-No quise…

-Está bien.- soltó Ginny.- Fui yo la que no te vi.

-Disculpa¿Tu eres Ginny?

-Si.- sonrió ella.- ¿De donde me conoces?

-Trabajo con Hermione.- explicó él y miró su vientre.- Cuanto siento haberte chocado… encima estás embarazada…

-No, de verdad, no me has hecho daño.-se tocó el vientre-Hoy esta contento.-miró su pancita.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Jarod acercando la mano.

-Si.- contestó Ginny y le puso la mano a Jarod en su vientre.-Es maravilloso¿no?

-Oh si.- dijo él realmente emocionado.

Harry sintió que sus celos le quemaban las entrañas. Ese tipo estaba tocándole el vientre a Ginny, estaba acariciando a su hijo… Sin pensarlo más se acercó.

-Ginny.- dijo- Quiero hablar contigo.-Jarod sacó la mano de inmediato.

-Debo irme, hasta luego.- se fue por la mirada asesina de Harry.

-Adiós.- Ginny saludó a Jarod. Ella ni le contestó a Harry y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

-¡Ven aquí, Ginevra!- Harry se metió en su oficina.

-¿Qué quiere Señor Potter? – Preguntó la pelirroja con la vista fija en los papeles.- Como verá, debo trabajar.

-Basta de estupideces.- dijo él.- Quiero que hablemos.-Ginny lo miró.

-Ya te dije que no quiero escucharte, no quiero excusas sobre lo que hiciste…

-¿Y quien quiere darte excusas?- Ginny alzó las cejas.- Quiero que hablemos de nuestro hijo.

-Te dije que a _mi_ hijo lo voy criar sola.

-Es hijo mío también, no puedes negarme ese derecho.-replicó Harry.

-Mi hijo es mío y de nadie más, porque está en mi vientre.-dijo Ginny, chiquilina.

-Ginevra, no me obligues a quitarte la tenencia cuando nazca…

Ginny palideció.

-Tú no vas a quitarme nada, porque diré que no eres el padre.-retrucó.

-Veremos quien tiene la palabra final.- sonrió Harry.- Si no quieres saber nada conmigo, esta bien, pero soy el padre del bebé, así que no podrás impedir que ejerza ese derecho.

Ginny estaba emocionada por dentro. Harry quería a su hijo y eso la ponía feliz.

-Puede que tengas razón.- aceptó con indiferencia.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón, y como tengo toda la razón, no puedes dejar que te toquen el vientre…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.- objetó Ginny- Es mi vientre y yo decido lo que hago con él.

-¡Será tu vientre, pero quien vive ahí es mi hijo!

-¡¡El mío también, soy su madre!!

Parecía una conversación de chiquillos.

-Ginevra Weasley¡quiero que quede clarísimo que yo soy el padre por lo que tengo el derecho a saber como ésta!

-El bebé se encuentra en perfecto estado. ¿No es cierto cariño?-le habló a su vientre- Solo que…

-¿Qué¿Tiene algo malo?-preguntó Harry preocupado.

-No, solo tiene hambre. Creo que quiere hamburguesas con queso y…

-¡Eso lo quieres tú¡¡Mentirosa¿Estas antojada?- _"Si, pero de ti"_

-El bebé tiene hambre. ¡Necesita alimentarse, "Gran Padre"!-Harry sonrió y Ginny también.

-¿Puedo hablar con mi hijo?-preguntó Harry con suavidad. Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Tú hijo es un bebé, no sabe hablar Potter.- espetó. Pero Harry se acercó a su silla y se arrodillo.

-Debo hablar con él.- susurró. Ginny comenzó a temblar cuando Harry puso una mano en su vientre. Se quedó muda.-_Hola bebé… ¿sabías que tu madre esta enfadada conmigo porque me vio con una horrible mujer…?_

-Potter¿que estas haciendo? No intentes hacer un verso para que…

-No te metas, estoy hablando con nuestro bebé- dijo él y volvió acariciarle el vientre con dulzura-_Mamá no me dejó explicarle que esa mujer no significa nada para mi y que solo ha hecho eso para que nos separemos¿sabias bebe? Es más, he estado hablándole de tu madre desde que se sentó al lado mío… Y quiero que sepas algo, un secreto… no se lo digas a nadie… yo amo a tu mamá mas que a nada en el mundo…-_ besó el vientre y Ginny creyó que se derretiría.- _La amo tanto que creo que me voy a morir si ella no vuelve conmigo…_- Ginny tenía los ojos acuosos.- _A ti también te amo bebé…_

-Basta, Harry.-lo apartó ella.- No sigas por favor…

-No, ya termine.-dijo él con un nudo en la garganta, viendo las lágrimas de Ginny.

-¿Por qué montaste esta escena¡Si querías hacerme mal, ya lo conseguiste!-se secó las lágrimas.

-No yo no…

-Vete de mi oficina, Harry.

El no quería ponerla nerviosa así que se acercó a la puerta y le dijo:

-Te amo.- se fue.

Ella se quedó llorando.

-Tu padre es un maldito seductor¿sabias?- le contó a su vientre.

Nadia estaba nerviosa. Ese día se cumplía el plazo que Draco le había dado; y no podía escaparse, porque tenía una reunión con los Mortífagos en la casa de él. _"Maldita sea, no se que voy a hacer…" _En ese mes Draco la había perseguido por todos lados, robándole besos por la casa luego de las reuniones. Ella se los había correspondido con insultos. Se negaba a aceptar que los besos de ese rubio le gustaban horrores. Al mismo tiempo habían creado como una especie de amistad. Temía que Draco no respete el pacto y que la delate con su padre… ése sería el fin de todo. Para colmo, no había averiguado nada nuevo en esas últimas semanas. Para completar el estado de nervios que tenía, Stebbins estaba realmente insoportable y también la perseguía por todos lados. Nadia no se atrevía a pensar que Mark sospechaba de su relación con Draco, porque hacerlo significaba agregar una nueva preocupación a su lista. Por último estaba Ginny y Harry, sus amigos separados… y todo por Cho Chang… _"Esa tampoco se va a salvar de mi… ¡de ella me voy vengar también!"_ pensaba con odio la rubia al recordar el estado en que estaba Harry.

Una hora más tarde, tocó la puerta de la Mansión. Un elfo muy simpático le abrió y la invitó sentarse.

-No han llegado los demás para la reunión- informó con educación el elfo.- Pero puede esperarlos aquí.

-No hay problema- dijo Nadia y se arrojó al sofá de cuero- este sofá es completamente más placentero que cualquier reunión.- bostezó con pereza poniendo los pies arriba.- ¿Se puede fumar aquí?

-Eh… no.- contestó el elfo avergonzado.

-Supongo que Lucius no le molestará.- sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió sin preocuparse.-Después tiraré mi perfume-sonrió sacando un frasquito de Coco Channel de la cartera.

-Esta bien señorita, no se preocupe. Me retiro si necesita algo…- se fue.

Nadia sonrió.- ¡Claro que necesito algo¡Y eso se llama Rock and roll!- apuntó con la varita a un equipo de música y comenzó a sonar una canción con una banda atrás. Nadia la tarareaba la letra (francamente muy mal)… _"You Know you are not, the only One…"_

En ese instante entró alguien en la habitación pero ella no lo escuchó porque estaba muy concentrada fumando y cantando.

-Viniste temprano.- dijo la voz de Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella abrió los ojos.

-Draco.- dijo ella sobresaltándose y apagando el cigarrillo.

-Yo… si. Siento haber hecho esto en tu casa…-señaló el humo. No sabia porqué estaba siendo educada con él. Draco se sentó a su lado.

-No hay problema.- replicó mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-Si.- dijo ella nerviosa y bajó la cabeza.

-No quieres hacerlo¿verdad?

-Yo… no, no quiero hacerlo. Pero bueno, tampoco puedo permitir que tú…-Draco la interrumpió poniéndole el pulgar en sus labios.

-¡Shh! Pueden oírnos, no hables más de lo necesario.

-Draco, yo...- el se acercó a su boca. Ella sonrió.- ¿Por qué intentas besarme cada vez que me tienes cerca?

-No lo sé. No me preguntes eso.-la besó y ella puso las manos en su cuello. El la separó.- Es un impulso que tengo cada vez que te veo. - _"A mi me pasa lo mismo." _Pensó ella. –Pero según tu reacción, no pareces quejarte mucho…- Nadia se tocó los labios.

-Era mentira.- afirmó.

-¿Qué era mentira?-preguntó el desconcertado.

-Lo que te dije cuando te besé por primera vez.

-¿Eso que necesito hacer un curso?- Nadia largó una carcajada sonora y Draco también.- Eso no se le dice a un hombre…- dijo sin parar de reír.-...fue bastante hiriente de tu parte.

-Ya te dije, era mentira.- replicó ella. Sin darse cuenta le acarició la cara y se puso seria.

-¿Eso significa que beso bien?- ella asintió hipnotizada. El sonrió-Te mereces un castigo por eso que me dijiste aquella vez.- Nadia abrió los ojos, asustada.- El castigo es este…- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, tirándose encima de Nadia, quién no paraba de gritar para que la liberara mientras se reía.

-¡NO DRACO NO¡POR FAVOR, SOY SUCEPTIBLE A LAS COSQUILLAS!

Así los encontraron Bella, Lucius y para horror de Nadia, Mark Stebbins.

-¡Vaya vaya!-dijo Lucius, que parecía encantado con la pareja.- ¿Se estaban divirtiendo?

Draco y Nadia se separaron y los miraron con vergüenza.

-Padre…-dijo Draco sorprendido. Nadia se puso de pie al instante.

-Lo siento solo fue…-intentó pero la interrumpió su "novio".

-Cariño.- Stebbins se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Draco miró esto con furia contenida.- ¿Como has estado?

-Yo… bien.- dijo secamente la rubia.

-Más vale empecemos con la reunión antes de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con tanta cursilería.

-Bella tiene razón.- intervino Lucius. Miraba radiante a Nadia; al parecer le gustaba la pareja con su hijo… Nadia sintió asco de ese maldito y culpa por haber besado a Draco y traicionar la memoria de sus padres.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Nadia abrió boca, necesitaba información.

-Debemos planear el secuestro de Ginevra cuanto antes.- dijo con su excelente Oclumancia.

-Buen punto, Rickman- aprobó Bella. Nadia sonrió.- Pero antes tenemos que hablar sobre la premonición.- Nadia se emocionó.

-Exacto.- terció Lucius.- Hay algo que debemos tratar.

-Nuestro punto débil.- describió Stebbins- Ya sabemos cual es.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Nadia curiosa y todos la miraron.- Lo siento, pero no entiendo de que hablan.

-Yo tampoco.- la ayudó Draco que estaba sentado en frente de ella.

-Bien.-dijo Bellatrix.- La verdad es que Potter no cuenta con toda la información sobre la premonición. El se enteró por Dumbledore hace ocho años atrás, pero el no le dijo la premonición entera…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Nadia, sorprendida.- ¿Cómo que Potter no sabe…¡Eso sería una gran ventaja!- soltó para disimular.

-Si.- admitió Lucius.- Pero el detalle es que nosotros tampoco la conocemos entera, solo sabemos lo mismo que Harry Potter.

-¿Entonces que haremos?- preguntó Draco.- ¿Cómo sabremos si la información que nos falta es realmente importante o no?

-Ese es el key de la cuestión, Draco- terció Stebbins.- Quizás pasamos por alto algo y debamos averiguarlo…- Nadia estaba emocionada internamente. Sus percepciones eran ciertas, había algo que Harry no sabía.

-¡Sin dudas debemos saber todo acerca de esa premonición!-exclamó.- Se trata de nuestro amo¿verdad¡No podemos fallar!

-Nadia tiene razón- concedió Lucius mirándola con admiración.- Corremos riesgos sin saberlo…

-¿Cómo podemos averiguarlo?- preguntó Draco.- ¿Los centauros hablarían?

-No lo sabemos, Draco.- contestó Bellatrix- Quizás no, ellos no pueden contar la lectura de los cielos…

-¡Pero debe haber una forma de saberlo!- se impacientó Nadia. Todos estaban contentos con esa impaciencia porque denotaba su interés por La Causa. Aunque su interés era saber más para ayudar a Harry y Ginny.

-Ya pensaremos en algo.- decidió Bellatrix.- Ahora Nott traerá un informe sobre los movimientos de Ginevra y las visitas a su sanador. Al parecer está todo bien el niño.

-Así es.- corroboró Nadia sin pensar. Todos la miraron sorprendidos de su seguridad.- Yo… la he visto en el Ministerio cuando fui a buscar a Mark.- explicó un poco nerviosa.

-Entonces no debemos preocuparnos.- sonrió Lucius con placer. Nadia le deseó la muerte en ese instante a ese asesino.

-Ahora.- dijo Bella.- En unos meses secuestraremos a Ginevra, justo antes de dar a luz.

Nadia se estremeció.

-¿Eso no sería peligroso?-los demás alzaron las cejas-Digo¿si Ginevra está de ocho meses como haremos para trasladarla? Sin duda con magia podríamos hacerle cualquier cosa, pero pondría en riesgo a nuestro amo.

-Buen punto.-dijo Lucius.- El niño no puede correr riesgos.

-No veo la hora que nazca- suspiró Bella.- Será el mago mas poderoso del mundo…

-¿Y si es bruja?- preguntó Nadia y Bella la miró con sus ojos negros.

-No será una mujer, la premonición habla de un niño…-rebatió.

-Oh si,- admitió Nadia- Pero la premonición no la sabemos entera… o eso creí entender cuando Mark habló sobre nuestro punto débil.

-Mira, el será un niño así que tu no tienes derecho a desacreditar…

-Cálmate Bella.- interrumpió Lucius.- Es cierto lo que dice Nadia, no podemos equivocarnos de nuevo…

-¿De nuevo?- preguntó Draco.

-Si, ya nos equivocamos con Bonnie Turner.- contó Bella con odio.- Esa niña tenía poderes, nos parecía que podía ser ella… antes de que se escape tenía cuatro años y hablaba bastante bien para esa edad. Luego descubrimos que ella no era la persona que buscábamos.

-De todas maneras nos sirvió- recordó Lucius.

-Si, así es.- admitió Bella.- La usamos como chivo expiatorio después de que se escape. Seguramente le habrá contado algo a Potter sobre nuestras torturas.-sonrió con felicidad.

-Bien Bella. Entonces cuando secuestremos a Ginevra, la llevaremos a Nightmare?

-Si.- confirmó ella.

-¿Será el mismo día de la emboscada para liberar a los presos?-Preguntó Stebbins.

-Exacto- afirmó Lucius.

-¿No sería riesgoso llevarla allí?- preguntó Nadia y Draco la pateó por debajo de la mesa para que se callara, pero ella lo ignoró.- ¡Ese lugar es un horror si llega a nacer el niño!

-Aquí podrían venir a rescatarla- objetó Bella.

-Bien. La reunión termina aquí. –cortó Lucius.

-Nadia¿podríamos hablar un momento?- dijo Stebbins.

-Si, por supuesto.- contestó ella y salió con él. Draco los miró irse y decidió seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta mientras caminaban por el jardín de la Mansión.

Nadia estaba muy pensativa. No parecía estar presente en el jardín sino que pensaba a toda máquina en la reunión de hace unos minutos. _"Entonces no sabemos todo acerca de la premonición. Harry debe saber esto, el debe enterarse que no está todo dicho… ¿Qué será lo que no sabemos¡Debo averiguarlo! Pero no se como… Por Merlín, mami papi, ayúdenme tengo que saberlo todo para ayudar a Harry, el me salvó cuando estuve sola…"_

-¡Nadia¿Me oyes?-Preguntó Stebbins.

-Oh, no cariño yo… lo siento estaba un poco distraída.

-Quiero que hablemos.-afirmó el.

Draco estaba lejos de ellos pero podía oírlos.

-Dime.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablarle a Draco nunca más.- dijo con voz dura.

-¿Qué? No entiendo.

-Es simple, cariño. No me gusta la manera en que te mira.-argumentó Stebbins.

-No seas idiota, Mark. El es el hijo de tu jefe y esta en La Causa¿Cómo pretendes que no le hable?

Draco sonrió. Le encantaba la rebeldía de esa rubia.

-No me interesa quién sea.- replicó él.- Quiero que mantengas la distancia.

-Mira-dijo Nadia armándose de paciencia- Sabes que a mi no me gusta que me den órdenes, Mark. Nadie lo hizo en mi vida.- _"Solo mis padres cuando era pequeña"_ pensó.-Y no quiero lo empieces a hacer tú.

El la tomó del brazo.

-No me desafíes.-dijo enojadísimo y la apretó fuertemente.- Si yo te digo que te alejes de Draco lo harás porque soy tu prometido.

-¿Quién carajo te crees que eres?- se soltó.- ¡Serás mi novio pero no mi carcelero!

-Nos casaremos en una semana.- afirmó él.

-¡¡Te volviste loco, no voy a casarme en una semana!!

El descontrolado la tomó del cuello y la puso violentamente contra un árbol.

-No quiero volverte a verte cerca de Draco porque sino…

-¿Sino que?-dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

-Sino lo mato. Tú eres solo mía, preciosa. Entiéndelo. Soy capaz de cualquier cosa por tenerte.

-¡Estas loco!-soltó ella.- DEJAME ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!-gritó.

-¡No grites estúpida!-miró hacia alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie los vea.- ¿Quieres meterme en un lío?

-Por favor, me estas haciendo mal, suéltame…

-¿Me das tu palabra de que no te acercarás a Draco?

-No, yo haré lo quiera.- Stebbins le comenzó a presionar el pecho fuertemente y Draco sintió que tenía que salir de su escondite.

-Suuu-u-eee-taaam-mmme- decía Nadia entrecortado.

-¡STEBBINS, SUELTALA AHORA!-gritó Draco de atrás. Y Stebbins la soltó de inmediato. Ella se tomó el pecho y se dejó caer en el pasto, muy agotada.

-¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO, DRACO!-Exclamó Stebbins.

-Yo me meto todo lo que quiero porque estoy en mi casa.- dijo Draco con tranquilidad y se acercó a Nadia tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA- Gritó Stebbins.

-¡NO ME DIRÁS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, IDIOTA!- escupió Draco.

Stebbins sacó la varita.-ES MI PROMETIDA, NO TE METAS.

-¡BASTA!-gritó Nadia.- Me voy de aquí, ya he tenido suficiente…

-TU NO TE VAS-Dijo Stebbins.

-¡DEJALA, ELLA HARA LO QUE QUIERA!- Nadia rodó los ojos.

-Bien, mátense entre ustedes.- con un ¡crac! desapareció. Draco que supo donde iba,

desapareció también. Stebbins se quedó como un idiota parado en el jardín.

Ginny esperaba en San Mungo con Hermione para ir a su sesión con el sanador. Estaba un poco preocupada porque su vientre lo tenía demasiado grande para ser solo cuatro meses y medio. Esperaba que nada malo suceda con su hijo.

-Hermione¿crees que esté todo bien con mi bebé?

-Si, Ginny no maquines en vano. Seguramente el bebé esta bien. La que no está bien es su madre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo que te has encontrado con Harry esta mañana¿verdad?

-Si.- contestó Ginny- Pero no quiero hablar de él. Para mi está muerto.

-¡Si, claro y yo soy Newt Scamender!- Ginny rió por la ocurrencia.

-Señorita Ginevra Weasley.- llamó el sanador de repente.

-Aquí- dijo Ginny levantándose.

El sanador la miró y la reconoció al instante.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó.

-¿Smith?-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-¡Si! Es un gusto atenderte…- miró su pancita.- ya sabía que yo que Harry Potter y tú terminarían así, esperando un bebé. ¿Dónde está el futuro padre?- Ginny tuvo la certeza que ese sanador no leía El Profeta.

-Verá Harry y yo no estamos mas juntos.- explicó.- Le presento a mi cuñada Hermione Weasley.

-Mucho gusto.- saludo Smith

-El gusto es mío.- replicó Hermione.

-Bien pasen. Quítate la ropa y recuéstate en la camilla, Ginny.- dijo Smith.

Ginny lo obedeció.- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Hambrienta- contestó Hermione.

-¡Cállate!- la reprendió Ginny, colorada.

-¿Haz comido mucho?- preguntó Smith sonriendo.

-Yo… si.- admitió Ginny con culpa.

-Es normal que tengas hambre; sin embargo si estamos entrando al quinto mes, no debería ser tan grande la panza…

-¿Eso es algo grave?- preguntó Hermione preocupada

-No lo creo. Haremos una ecografía para cerciorar de que ese precioso bebé esté bien.

Harry extrañaba a Bonnie horrores y esa tarde decidió ir a verla a la Madriguera más allá de que pueda estar Ron. Le dolía su pelea con su mejor amigo porque ni siquiera él lo había dejado hablar. Tocó la campana con nerviosismo y para su alivio, su hija fue quien abrió.

-¡PAPA!-gritó con alegría.- ¡Te extrañe!

-Y yo a ti- la alzó.- ¡Estás preciosa, Ony!

-Papi¿vas a quedarte a vivir aquí?

-No, Ony, verás yo…

-¡Harry!- Molly había aparecido en la puerta.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Señora Weasley, lo siento yo ya me iba…

-¡No papi, no te vayas!- rogó Bonnie

-No es necesario que te vayas, Harry.- apaciguó Molly.- Ella no está. Ni ella ni sus hermanos.

-Oh, en ese caso…

-Papi, ven a jugar conmigo…- suplicó Bonnie.

-Vayan- dijo Molly- En la habitación de Ginny están sus juguetes, Harry.

-Ven papi, subamos la escalera…

Harry se sintió muy raro entrando en la habitación de Ginny. Las paredes despedían su olor, su presencia. Había fotos por todos lados. Se sorprendió de ver una foto de ellos de hace unos meses. Bonnie lo vio observando la foto embelesado.

-Mamá no ha roto esa imagen.- decía la niña.- ¿Por qué mama y tu no están juntos?

-Es algo complicado Ony.- contestó Harry.

-¿Qué quiere decir _complicado_?

Harry sonrió con ternura.

-Algo difícil de entender. Además son cosas de grandes.

-Yo soy grande, papi. Ya verás que tengo cinco años- mostró la manito entera. Harry se sentó con ella en el piso y la besó en cachete.

-Eres adorable.-dijo.

-Mamá va a tener un bebé¿sabias pa?

-Si, lo sé.

-Tiene una panza grande grande…- contó Bonnie muy curiosa- y come todo el día…

-¿Ah si?-Preguntó Harry interesadísimo- ¿Y que más hace tu mamá?

-A la noche le habla a la panza.-siguió Bonnie.- Le habla al bebito. –Aclaró- Y yo también a veces le cuento que con Rosy lo vamos a cuidar…

-¿Qué le dice Ginny al bebé?

-De todo… que lo ama. ¡Y que tiene el papá más lindo del mundo!-Harry se estremeció. _"Santo cielo…" pensó._

-¿Ella no esta enojada conmigo?

-No se pa. No me cuenta nada cuando pregunto.

-Oh.

-Pero mamá te quiere.- dijo Bonnie- Y yo te quiero pa.

-Yo también, Ony. ¡Te quiero muchísimo pequeña¿Y dime, donde está tu madre?

-Mamá se fue de casita con tía Hermione.- contó la niña, que parecía saberlo todo.

-¿Donde fueron?

-No se, creo que a ese lugar donde estaba yo antes.- dijo Bonnie

-¿A San Mungo?- preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

-Si.

-Pero para que irían a…- cayó en la cuenta de que Ginny iría a hacerse un control.- ¿Bonnie, quieres acompañarme a un lugar?

-¡Si!-Se levantó entusiasmada.- ¿Vamos a tomar heladitos?

-Tal vez.- contestó Harry.

Nadia se apareció en su casa respirando entrecortadamente. Estaba realmente enojada con Stebbins, porque Harry tenía razón, no debió mezclarse con él, era un tipo peligroso y enfermo. Mira que decirle lo que tenía que hacer. Sentía su furia arder en lo más profundo de su ser… pateó la regadera que había en su jardín.

-Parece que estás enojada.- dijo una voz. Draco estaba allí.

-Déjame en paz, Draco. Hoy no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.- replicó ella de mal modo.

-Hoy se cumple el plazo, no creas que lo voy a olvidar.-recordó él- ¿Qué decidiste?

-No quiero hacerlo, si quieres puedes delatarme.

-Yo tampoco quiero delatarte.- afirmó él.

-¿Quién te entiende?- preguntó Nadia desconcertada.- ¿No era que si me negaba me ibas a denunciar con la basura de tu padre?

-¡NO INSULTES A MI PADRE!

-¡NO LO DEFIENDAS EN MI PRESENCIA!- Espetó ella.- ¡VE CON EL CUENTO SI QUIERES!

Se metió en su casa Draco la siguió.

-¡DEBES CUMPLIR EL PACTO!

-¡NUNCA TE DIJE QUE ACEPTABA, IDIOTA!- el se acercó y la besó.

-No…-dijo ella en un susurro, poco convencida.

-Si…- replicó el pasándole una palma por el cuello.- Déjate llevar, tú también deseas esto.-susurró con suavidad. Nadia lo miró y sin pensarlo dos veces los beso con ganas.

-¿Y?-preguntaba Ginny al sanador.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Hermione.

-Oh, no, no es nada malo.- respondió Smith

-¡Hable de una vez!- apremió Ginny, muerta de nervios.

-No se preocupe señorita Weasley.- dijo el sanador.- Es una buena noticia.

-¿Mi bebé esta bien?- preguntó Ginny.- ¿Su corazoncito late bien?

-Si, el nivel cardíaco esta perfecto.

-¿Y cual es la buena noticia?

-Usted va …

Antes de que Smith pudiera terminar la frase, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Harry irrumpió con Bonnie en el consultorio.

-¿Llegué tarde?- preguntó.- ¡Smith!-saludó.- Soy el padre del bebé.- miró a Bonnie- Supongo que ya conoce a mi hija.- sonrió.

-Harry Potter.-dijo el sanador.- Le estaba diciendo a su esposa que ella…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- espetó Ginny enojada.

-Cálmate Ginny- pidió Hermione.

-Vine a saber como estaba mi hijo, ya que no me avisaste que hoy te hacías el control.

-Mami vinimos a ver a mi hermanito.- explicó Bonnie.

-Hola cariño.- saludó Ginny acostada en la camilla. Harry le miraba el vientre, nunca lo había visto sin nada encima. Era realmente enternecedor.

-Bonnie, vamos afuera mientras tus papis hablan con el sanador.- dijo Hermione tomando a la niña de la mano. La niña aceptó un poco enojada y salieron del consultorio.

-¿Quién te mando a meterte así?- preguntó Ginny enojada.- Será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo…

-No voy a irme, tengo el derecho porque soy el padre.- replicó Harry.

-A mi no me interesa; ya te dije dos veces que lo iba a criar sola, Potter.

-¡BASTA!-Smith reaccionó en la primera entrevista que había tenido los tres, cuando ellos habían ido a entrevistar a Bonnie. Los dos suspiraron nostalgia al recordar esa escena.- ¡Ya no peleen más por Merlín! Se los dije la primera vez y se los repito, se quieren a morir¿Por qué pierden el tiempo peleando?

-Pregúntele al señor Potter.- contestó Ginny.- El sabe porque discutimos.

-Mira yo…

-No, no de nuevo Harry.- dijo Smith cansado.- ¿Quieren escuchar el resultado de la ecografía¿O prefieren seguir debatiendo sus diferencias?

Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron.

-Díganos.- habló Harry. Ginny asintió.

-Bueno, la gran noticia es…-se aclaró la garganta- que ustedes no van a tener un bebé…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry- ¿Entonces Ginny se tragó una sandia?

-¡Cállate, idiota!

-Ustedes no van a tener un bebé- repitió Smith armándose de paciencia.- Van a tener dos. –Sonrió-Señorita Weasley, señor Potter, los felicito. Están esperando gemelos.

* * *

**Nota:** vaya sorpresa.. gemelos... se que no es una idea original, en todos los fics aparecen harry y ginny con gemelos... pero en este... (no continuo la frase.. espero q ustedes saquen conclusiones)

que tal draco y nadia.. se notó que me gusta la pareja? espero q a ustedes tmb...

y me encanta Bonnie... q preciosa...!!! jej

espero sus opiniones sobre el cap.

cuidensen... y el cap 23 Ni lo empecé por lo q tendrán q esperar... no se cuando... :( lo siento!

besotes..

Joanne.


	23. No me enseñaste

**hola a todos!! Gracias por todos sus reviews, me encantaron! Les cuento que la autora esta enferma!! jajaja, y estoy con un poco de fiebre, asi q los nombres no lo voy a poner!! Para suerte de ustedes el capitulo ya lo habia escrito el miercoles, porque sino era imposible mantenerme sentada en la pc mas de 15 minutos. jaja OMG estoy destruida! este frio de noviembre me esta matandoo (ya deberia venir el verano en argentina, no se que está esperando!!)**

**Bueno el cap Hay lemmon al final-aviso- y tmb hay humor mezclado en ese lemmon jjajaj... espero que les guste...! Ya verán las repercusionesss de los dos bebes que van a tener nuestra hermosa parejita...! jeje Bueno los dejo, porq empiezo a marearme!!! **

**fatty: como siempre, por corregir el capitulo. t kiero amis. GirL: deja d pedirme "sezo" en el fic!! jajajajaj t kiero muchisiiimo.!**

**GRACIAS X LEERME A TODOS TODOS... (perdonen q sea un poco escueta hoy!!)**

**nos vemos abajo.**

**Capitulo 23 "No me enseñaste"**

-¿Qué que?-preguntó Harry intentando reaccionar.

-¿Gemelos?-preguntó Ginny igual de atónita

-¿Tú escuchaste gemelos?- siguió Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-No, no escuché la palabra _gemelos_.-dijo intentando convencerse.

Smith rodó los ojos cada vez más impaciente.

-Escucharon bien. Van a tener gemelos.

-No, no puede ser- contradijo Harry.

-Es cierto.- coincidió Ginny.- Nosotros no podemos…

-Les digo que sí.- dijo Smith, ahora sorprendido porque no se alegraban con la noticia.- ¿Acaso no están felices?

-No, no es eso, es que…-Harry miró los ojos grises del sanador y entendió que el no comprendía… _"No puede ser, la premonición no hablaba de gemelos… ¿Qué esta pasando?"_

-Smith¿esta usted seguro de que…?- empezó Ginny, pero el sanador la interrumpió.

-No entiendo su reacción.-dijo con algo de prepotencia.- Van a tener gemelos¿no deberían alegrarse y sacar esas caras de sorpresa?- Harry y Ginny se miraron. Con esa mirada se decían que no entendían qué significaba…

-Si-habló Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento- estamos felices…

-Bien, los dejo para que hagan las paces.-dijo Smith-Ginny, debes venir el mes que viene… y evita angustiarte tanto porque afecta a los bebés…-se fue.

Harry y Ginny quedaron mirándose. Harry se acercó a la camilla donde Ginny estaba acostada y le tocó el vientre. Ginny tembló.

-Son dos- dijo Harry pensativo y la miró a los ojos, se acercó a su boca…-Vamos a tener dos hijos.- sonrió por primera vez desde que recibió la noticia.

-Harry…-dijo Ginny hipnotizada.- No entiendo nada… ¿la premonición hablaba de dos niños?

-No…-respondió el recordando sus palabras. "_El niño se volverá despiadado por la ausencia de su madre,_…_Y traerá muerte, desgarro y sangre…El niño… un niño…"_ – No- repitió confundido.

-¿No que?

-No, creo que no hablaba de gemelos.- se tomó la cabeza sacando la mano del vientre de Ginny. Esta intentó incorporarse pero no tuvo fuerzas. Harry la miró y la ayudó.-No entiendo nada, Ginny. ¡Ahora son gemelos!

-Harry, y si…-pero no se animó a decir lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él.- Dime.

-No, deja no importa…-bajó la mirada con tristeza. El la tomó de la barbilla para que mirarla.

-Dime.- repitió en un susurro suave, que a Ginny le dieron unos impulsos de besarlo casi incontrolables.

-¿Y si la Premonición no se refiere a nosotros?-preguntó con timidez.- Si tú te equivocaste…

El la soltó de golpe.

-Es mi maldita culpa que todo esto esté pasando.- dijo con voz abatida.- La Premonición se refiere a nosotros.- añadió con seguridad.- No hay atajos Ginny.

-Pero… piensa, Harry. Es raro que vayamos a tener gemelos, es raro que alguien como Vol…, quiero decir no puede ser que tenga una hermano… Por lo que contó Nadia a Hermione plantea a alguien con la misma suerte que el Innombrable. Si es hijo nuestro y yo me muero, el contaría con el amor de su hermano, nunca sería despiadado…-razonó Ginny.

Harry la miró embelesado… su argumento no solo daba esperanzas, sino que tenía sentido… ¿y si él se había equivocado al pensar… si realmente había confundido la Premonición¿si la advertencia de Dumbledore había sido en vano? No quería ilusionarse, pero al mismo tiempo no lo podía evitar. Había una esperanza al final del camino… y era demasiado buena el placer que ella le brindaba como para rechazarla.

-No lo se, Ginny- contestó al fin.- No entiendo nada.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, Ginny se levantó. Harry la miró. Estaba hermosa con la pancita y la pupera de verano dejando mostrar su pancita. Su cabellera roja tenía un brillo y unas ondas únicas. Harry no pudo controlar el impulso y se acercó, la tomó de la cintura mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella nerviosa.-Suéltame.-Aunque no quería que lo hiciera.

El bajó la mirada hacia el vientre y con la otra mano lo acarició.

-Volvamos- le pidió con una voz tierna.-Volvamos a estar juntos.

-No.-dijo Ginny-No quiero volver contigo.

-Mentira, eso no es cierto.-le acarició la cara mientras con la otra mano la seguía apretando hacia si mismo.-Tenemos dos razones para estar juntos ahora.

-Los niños, Potter, no son razones para que estemos juntos.

-Si, ellos si porque son el fruto de nuestro amor.

-A ver, Potter-Ginny estaba muy cómoda en sus brazos pero si no se soltaba no iba a aguantar más sin rendirse a él.- ¿Cómo sabes que son hijos tuyos?

Harry largó una carcajada sonora.

-No me vengas con esos histeriqueos, Ginny, porque no vas a hacerme creer que no son míos…-sacudió negando con la cabeza y sonriendo tan seductoramente que a Ginny le temblaron las piernas.

-Suéltame.-repitió y se separó de él.- No vamos a volver nunca Harry.

-No te creo.-la besó frenéticamente, inclinándose hacia ella para evitar la separación del bulto de su vientre. Ginny lo tomó de la cara intensificando al beso y sucumbiendo alevosamente a él. _"Que débil que soy"_, pensó resignada mientras introducía la lengua en la boca de Harry.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y Ron Weasley entro allí. Cuando vio el espectáculo su rostro se desencajó considerablemente. Harry y Ginny se separaron, rojos de vergüenza.

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!!- exclamó el pelirrojo enojadísimo.- POTTER, ME PARECIÓ DECIRTE QUE NO TE ACERQUES A MI HERMANA NUNCA MAS!

Harry estaba realmente enojado por la interrupción, y su temperamento ácido salió a flote.

-Tú no eres quien para decirme si puedo o no puedo hablar con la madre de mis hijos-dijo severamente.- A mi no me darás órdenes, Ronald.

-Cálmense por favor…- empezó Ginny, pero ninguno de los dos la escucharon.

-NO TIENES DERECHO, TU LA ENGAÑASTE!

-¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES, RON!-gritó Harry y apretó su varita en el bolsillo.-NO TE METAS EN NUESTRA RELACIÓN.

-USTEDES TERMINARON HACE UN MES, Y NO QUIERO QUE LA HAGAS SUFRIR MAS.-Dijo Ron.- O NO TE ALCANZÓ CON LO QUE HICISTE HACE OCHO AÑOS OCULTÁNDOLE LA VERDAD SOBRE…

-¡NO TE METAS!-Harry lo tomó del cuello.-NO TE METAS O NO RESPONDO.

Ron le pegó un puñetazo y a Harry se le partió el labio. Ginny gritó y tomó a Harry de atrás para que no le pegue a Ron.

-NO HARRY, NO!!!

-ERES UN…

Pero no terminó, porque en ese momento llegó Hermione. Ginny soltó a Harry, que tenía labio partido y con sangre. Hermione abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-¡RONALD¿¡QUE HICISTE!?

-YO…

-SON UNOS DESUBICADOS, ESTAMOS EN UN HOSPITAL. ¿Cómo SE LES OCURRE PELEAR AQUÍ?

-DILE A TU MARIDO, HERMIONE!!!- Saltó Harry, escurriéndose la sangre.

-Ginny, vámonos de aquí.- decidió Hermione.- Ni siquiera piensan en Ginny¿verdad?.

-Vamos, Hermione, dejémoslos que se maten.- Ginny abrió la puerta.- Adiós.

-Esta noche no duermes conmigo, Ronald Bilius Weasley.-avisó Hermione con frialdad.

-Y no vamos a volver, Harry James Potter.- siguió Ginny. Dando el último portazo se fueron.

Harry y Ron quedaron solos. Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que Ron largó una carcajada tremenda; Harry no se pudo contener y también rió fuertemente.

-Están locas. – afirmó Ron, sobandose la panza.

-Si. Mira que decirte que no quiere dormir contigo…

-Y que Ginny se niegue a volver…-rebatió Ron. Harry se puso serio.

-Quiero que sepas algo, Ron.-dijo.- No engañe a Ginny con Cho Chang.

-Sabes que no te creo.

-Tengo pruebas.- replicó Harry.- Puedes preguntarle a Aberforth. Él estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo; Chang llegó y se me sentó al lado. Solamente le estuve diciendo lo desagradable que es. Ella se me abalanzó para besarme porque los vio venir, estoy seguro.-puso cara de profundo disgusto.- Amo a tu hermana.-Ron lo miró a los ojos y supo que decía la verdad.-Tú sabes que siempre fue así, no podría estar con otra mujer que no fuera ella.

-Yo…-el pelirrojo suspiró y tomó fuerzas.- Lo siento, Harry, me comporté con un idiota. Lo que pasa que… fue muy duro para mi verte con Chang en las mismísimas narices de Ginny.

-Si, lo se- admitió Harry y se le aguaron los ojos.- Pero… no puedo estar sin Ginny… tenemos tres hijos juntos ahora…

-Dos hijos.- corrigió Ron y sonrió.- ¿Ya estas contando a los que vendrán?

-No.- contestó Harry.- Ginny y yo tendremos gemelos.

-¿Cómo que…¿Gemelos?

-Si, así como Fred y George, cuando nacen juntos¿sabes?

-¡Ya se lo que son gemelos, tonto!-exclamó Ron exasperado.

-¿Me crees?-preguntó Harry dudoso. Ron puso cara de no entender.- ¿todavía sigues pensando que engañé a tu hermana?

-No… yo… Me saqué cuando vi a mi hermana llorar embarazada por ti al verte con aquella mujer. No soporto verla sufrir.-Afirmó Ron.

-Yo tampoco, créeme que ella es lo único que me importa.-le dio la mano a Ron y este lo miró.- ¿todo vuelve a ser como antes?

-Si, hermano.-sonrió y lo abrazó.- Debo felicitarte, serán dos.

-Exacto.

-¡Un momento!-exclamó Ron- ¿Cómo es posible que…? La premonición no…

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo.-habló Harry.- Pero lo averiguaremos.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos esa tarde. No sabía donde estaba, hasta que recordó que se había quedado en la casa de Nadia. Sonrió con placer. Puso un brazo al costado de la cama pero ella estaba vacía. Nadia no estaba allí. Pensó que quizá había ido al baño.

Se levantó en boxers, con sus mechones rubios despeinados sobre la cara. Entró al baño pero estaba vacío. Se extrañó. ¿Dónde había ido esa rubia?... Decidió comenzar a cambiarse buscando sus prendas desperdigadas por toda la habitación. Estaba tomando su pantalón, cuando vio una caja azul que sobresalía de los cajones de la cómoda. Le llamó sumamente la atención. Sin dudarlo, abrió el cajón y sacó. En la tapa había una foto de Nadia con un vestido rojo fuego, que marcaba sus curvas. Sonreía sensualmente y tiraba besos. Draco sonrió con admiración… _"Preciosa…" _A continuación se sentó en la cama y abrió la caja. Parecían ser todos papeles y fotos mezclados. Encontró una muy interesante: _Potter_ y Nadia abrazados y tirados en un sofá tomando Wisky de Fuego. Nadia no tendría más de 13 años y _San Potter_, unos 18. Luego la pasó y vio otra, donde la rubia ahorcaba a Harry mientras el intentaba liberarse entre risas. Las imágenes se movían. Draco sintió un chorro de fuego carbonizarlo de celos. _"Maldito Potter…"_ Encontró otra más donde estaba al parecer, todo el escuadrón de Aurores de Australia (se dio cuenta por las banderas), y a la cabeza Harry y Nadia con las varitas en el alza. Vio un cartel y cuando lo leyó le dio una violenta sacudida en el estómago. _"Misión Malfoy vencida, 25 de Septiembre de 1997" _Draco supo que esa era la fecha donde habían atrapado a su padre. Después encontró una pequeña carta que decía: _"Nadia Puddle Parkinson Potter, (¡si, tienes tres apellidos!) no te atrevas a colarte en la pelea de los dementores¡NO VENGAS! Cuídate, Harry. Julio de 2000" _Draco no podía conmensurar el odio que tenía hacia Harry. No lograba entender la relación que había entre Nadia y ese maldito… _"¿Que le ven todas las mujeres…?"_ se preguntó con un odio irrefutable. Tomó los papeles que seguían a la pila de fotos. Eran recortes viejos y amarillentos El Profeta. Su propio apellido en el título le llamó la atención.

Desgracia en Australia

**MUERTE DE LOS PUDDLE A MANOS DEL MORTÍFAGO LUCIUS MALFOY**

_La famosa familia perteneciente a la nobleza Puddle Parkinson fue aniquilada ayer en altas horas de la madrugada. Voces cercanas al Country donde residía la familia de magos del matrimonio Puddle-Parkinson, dicen que su hija menor de doce años habría sobrevivido al incendio mortal al que fue sometida la llamada "Mansión PP". La caída del Innombrable hace tres meses no garantiza la paz en el mundo mágico. A pesar de la ausencia del Señor Oscuro, sus seguidores siguen con sus planes siniestros, dispuestos a hacerle honor a su repugnante memoria. _

_La noche del 31 de agosto fue dura en la Mansión Puddle-Parkinson. Richard y Helen, los famosísimos magos de sangre pura, llegaron de sus lujosas vacaciones en América del Sur, con sus dos hijos, Alan Puddle, de 18 años y Nadia Juliette Puddle, de 12. La Mansión ubicada en el prestigioso Country de Magos Going For Gold en la ciudad de Adelaide (al sur de Australia), cuenta con la mayor protección, ya que el señor Puddle manejaba la administración de la siniestra Torre de Nightmare. Sin embargo, en este caso no sirvió de nada tal seguridad. Minutos después de su llegada, un estruendo irrumpió en la Mansión._

_Estruendo que resultó ser el final de sus vidas. La Señora Puddle salió asustada al jardín cuando descubrió que la Marca Tenebrosa estaba allí anunciando el peligro que corrían. Un grupo de Mortífagos irrumpió en la Mansión entre los que se cuentan Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Theodory Nott, y los hermanos Carrow. Lucius Malfoy y Richard Puddle tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte antes de que comiencen los asesinatos. Al parecer, Richard de negó a aceptar una propuesta, desconocida por los medios hasta ahora. La versión de los vecinos es clara. Al parecer, Lucius se encolerizó porque Richard le gritó "asesino". Así, le ordenó sus compañeros que atacaran con el hechizo prohibido de magia negra llamado Painedcurse, que provoca una hemorragia interna teniendo la muerte más dolorosa: la crucifixión. Richard Puddle fue el primero en caer como víctima del horroroso hechizo y su cuerpo comenzó a lanzar chorros desde sus manos y pies, mientras agonizaba. Los otros Mortífagos atacaron a la Señora Puddle, con tres maleficios Cruciatus. La mujer se desmayó del dolor, y según las pericias de los sanadores, falleció a los pocos minutos, también ensangrentada por las heridas. Sus hijos sintieron los ruidos y gritos y bajaron en ayuda de sus padres. Los Mortífagos los miraron y decidieron hacer un trabajo limpio. Apuntaron a la niña de doce años y la inocente criatura gritó de terror. Sin embargo un acto heroico de su hermano, le salvo la vida: el valiente muchacho se interpuso entre el maleficio Avada Kedavra y su hermana. Como consecuencia, le dio de lleno en el pecho y Alan Puddle Parkinson, murió al instante cayendo por las escaleras. La niña gritó de terror y bajó las escaleras para tomar la varita de su hermano y apuntar a los Mortífagos. Los asesinos se le rieron en la cara y la niña solo tuvo el impulso de arrojarles jarrones y objetos hechizados por su varita. Algunos Mortífagos salieron heridos y justo cuando iban a matarla, un Auror novato que permanece bajo el anonimato, los aturdió a todos, salvando la vida de la pequeña Nadia, que quedó sollozando sobre sus cuerpos. Aún así, cuando más Aurores llegaron para ayudarlo, los Mortífagos supieron ver que eran demasiados y lograron desaparecer y huir._

_El Escuadrón de Aurores de Australia investiga el paradero de los asesinos. Recordemos que Harry Potter está trabajando allí desde hace unos días, justamente para atrapar a Malfoy._

_Las hipótesis apuntan a que los Mortífagos estarían escondidos en Francia, pero no hay confirmaciones hasta el momento. Las autoridades Francesas están avisadas del peligro._

_Por otra parte¿que será de la vida de la pequeña Nadia Puddle¿Quién manejará su cuantiosa fortuna hasta que cumpla los diecisiete años? La niña se encuentra en Protegida por el Ministerio de Australia, y sus autoridades anunciaron que a los Mortífagos les espera una celda de Alta Seguridad en la Torre de Nightmare._

Draco no siguió leyendo. No quiso llorar, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron y derramó unas lágrimas sobre la foto de la Mansión Puddle quemada en periódico. Se acostó en la cama y vio de repente una notita sobre la mesita de luz. Descubrió la caligrafía de Nadia.

"_**Draco: Ya cumplí con el pacto, ahora te doy tiempo para que te vayas de mi casa… no quiero volver a verte. Nadia."**_

* * *

Nadia caminaba llegando a la casa de Harry con lágrimas en los ojos; no quería aparecerse, no tenía fuerzas para nada ese día. Lloraba a más no poder. Se sentía la peor basura del mundo, una traidora. ¡Y pensar que algún día creyó tenerlo todo! Y hoy¿Qué tenía? Solamente tres tumbas que lamentar…

"_Alan, Mamá… Papá… ¿Por qué no están aquí? Perdónenme… perdón por lo que hice…"_

Se había estado revolcando con el hijo del asesino de su padre, con la misma sangre que había derramado su propia sangre, se sentía una cualquiera, una mujer vulgar y sin valor. _"¿Por qué justo de él me tuve que…¿Que voy a hacer ahora?"_

Choco contra algo muy duro de repente, levantó la mirada y vio a Ginny y Hermione que sin dudas también iban a la casa de Harry.

-¡Nad!-saludó Ginny sonriente.- ¿Vienes a ver a…?-se interrumpió al observar mejor el rostro de la joven.- ¿Estas llorando?

-No.-se tapó la cara para ocultar las lágrimas y el rimel corrido.

-¡Vamos, Nadia!-apremió Hermione, retirándole las manos.- ¿Por Merlín, que te ocurrió?

-¿Fueron los Mortífagos?-preguntó Ginny con miedo y le puso una mano en la espalda. La chica no contestó.- ¡Nadia, habla por dios¿Stebbins te hizo daño?

-No, el no…

-¿Te descubrieron?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-¡Déjala hablar, Hermione!

Nadia comenzó a llorar sobre sus manos.

-Solamente estoy…

-¿Emocionada por los gemelos?-preguntó Ginny tocándose la panza. Nadia levantó la cabeza con la mirada desorientada.

-¿Eh¿Qué pasa con Fred y George?

-¿No sabes nada aun?- preguntó Hermione.

-¡que es lo que tengo que saber!-exclamó la rubia, secándose las lágrimas.

-¡Voy a tener gemelos, Nad!- sonrió Ginny, radiante de felicidad.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Nadia.- Pero si la pre…

-Yo pensé lo mismo.- se anticipó Hermione.

-Si, es raro, pero estuve pensando y…

-¿Qué hacen todas ustedes en la puerta de mi casa?- dijo una voz masculina sobresaltándolas. Las tres mujeres enmudecieron al ver a Harry.- ¿y bien¿Les comió la lengua los ratones?

-Hola Harry.- saludó Hermione.- ¿Dónde esta el idiota de tu amigo?

-En tu casa con Rosie y Bonnie.- contestó Harry.- Nos hemos arreglado- sonrió.

-¡¡Eso es una buena noticia!!- dijo Nadia- Tengo que hablar contigo Harry. Urgente.

-Yo ya me iba… debo desaparecer. -habló Ginny.

-No, tú no vas desaparecer porque hable con Smith recién y me dijo que no puedes hacerlo…

-¡No eres quien para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!- espetó Ginny, enojada.

-Soy el padre de los niños y decido por ellos también.-replicó Harry.

Nadia y Hermione rodaron los ojos, cansadas de las peleas.

-Bien iré a ver a mi hija.- anunció la castaña.

-No pelees a Ron.- se burló Harry dándole un beso para despedirla.

-Oh, cállate.- replicó Hermione y luego miró a las otras dos.- No vuelvan loco a Harry!!

Nadia sonrió y le arrojó su cartera, pero Hermione ya había desaparecido. Ginny se partió de risa.

-Creo que yo también me voy a mi casa-dijo al minuto la pelirroja. Harry la agarró del brazo.

-No te vayas. Quiero que hablemos…-se quedaron mirándose como si le hubiera entrado un _torposoplo _que embota el cerebro, como bien diría Luna Lovegood.

-Ejem, ejem.- interrumpió Nadia.- Harry… Ginny… se que están amándose con la mirada, pero los gemelos y yo nos estamos aburriendo mientras ustedes babean el uno por el otro.

Harry y Ginny enrojecieron hasta las pestañas.

-Ehhh…-dijo Harry.

-Harry, Harry- suplicó de repente Ginny cerrando las piernas y tomándose el vientre.

Nadia y Harry se alarmaron.

-¿Que¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó preocupado.

-¡¡No solamente préstame tu baño porque me hago encima!!-exclamó Ginny.

-No des detalles, Gin.- dijo Nadia con una mueca de asco.

Harry sonrió.

-Bien, entremos.- dijo.

Apenas entraron Ginny subió las escaleras con aprensión y casi corriendo.

-¡¡TEN CUIDADO!!- la reprendió Harry dejando las llaves en la mesita ratona.

-Harry, debemos hablar.- dijo Nadia.- ¿Cómo es eso que son dos?

-Si, son gemelos Nad.- confirmó Harry.- No se cómo pero…

-La Premonición no hablaba de dos niños¿o si?- preguntó Nadia confundida.

-No… en realidad, no lo aclara.- contestó Harry.- Siempre se refiere a un solo niño y al parecer sería un varón. Pero tampoco niega que el supuesto reemplazante del Voldemort no tendría hermanos.

-Harry, escúchame.- dijo la rubia.- No esta todo dicho sobre la premonición.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el pelinegro.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estuve en una reunión con los Mortífagos hoy en la mañana.- explicó Nadia.- Malfoy y Lestrangue me confesaron su punto débil. La premonición que tú sabes, la que nunca quisiste contarme con las palabras exactas, no está completa.

-¿Estás segura?

-En lo absoluto. Conozco a Stebbins cuando miente.-dijo Nadia.

-¿Y que esperas para decirme la parte que me falta?

Nadia negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos tampoco lo saben. Justamente por eso constituye su punto débil.

-¿Y como averiguaremos?- preguntó Harry.- Debemos saber más- se sentía esperanzado, quizás…

-Harry.- dijo Nadia.- Creo que todas estas cosas no son casuales. Los gemelos y la premonición sin terminar. No, esto no es coincidencia.

-¿Y que significa para ti?-preguntó su amigo.

-No se como explicarte, es una sensación Harry. Hace meses que siento que la premonición no se cumplirá.

-Basta con eso… - cortó Harry.- Se refiere a mí, es un hecho.

-No niego que sea refiera a ti. Pero ocurrió algo que no…- no sabía explicar lo que sentía.- No me hagas caso.- terminó.

-Estoy tan confundido.- se lamentó Harry, arrojándose al sillón. Nadia le tomó el brazo y se apoyó en su hombro.

-Ginny no va a morir, todo va a salir bien.- lo consoló. El la miró como tratando de ver que había en sus ojos… ella se puso nerviosa: si Harry se enteraba de lo suyo con Draco… esquivó la mirada.

-¿Hay algo más que tenías que decirme?- Nadia supo que Harry ya sospechaba de su omisión. Decidió contarle otra cosa para despistar, aunque no era un tema menor.

-Si y es muy grave.- dijo.- Los Mortífagos planean secuestrar a Ginny.

-¿Qué?- se levantó bruscamente. La rubia bajó la mirada tristemente.

-Si y por eso debemos protegerla.- susurró.

-Por lo pronto estaría a salvo si se queda en mi casa. Esta protegida por el ministerio. La Madriguera no sería segura en este caso.

-Yo pensé lo mismo.- coincidió su amiga.- Pero además también pensé otra cosa.

Harry la miró severamente.

-Seguro es otra de tus locuras.-afirmó con seguridad.

-No. Creo…-tomó aire.- que sería una buena idea que yo me ofrezca entre los Mortífagos para ser la secuestradora de Ginny.

-¿Qué que?- los ojos verdes de Harry parecían los de Dobby de lo grande que los había puesto.

-Lo que escuchaste, Harry- respondió Nadia.

-Tú no vas a secuestrar a Ginny.

-No seas terco.- Replicó ella.- Si lo piensas bien, es una idea excelente. Yo sería la secuestradora, pero no la llevaría a Nightmare, sino que la dejaría a salvo para que nazcan los niños en un lugar seguro.

-¿A _Nightmare_…? –Se alarmó Harry.- No, no voy a permitir que le toquen un pelo.- Harry la miró severamente.- Y quiero que dejes de reunirte con ellos. Debes estar a salvo tú también.

-No voy a hacerlo.- rebatió Nadia.- ¿Sigues peleado con Gin?

-No cambies de tema.- dijo Harry.

-¡¡Harry!! Deberías pensar en como volver a estar con ella.- Nadia vio a Ginny en las escaleras y aprovechó la situación.

-No quiere verme. No me cree ni una palabra de lo que le intento explicar.

-¿Y acaso que quieres explicarle?- preguntó Nadia. Ginny no se dio cuenta que la rubia lo hacía apropósito.

-Tú ya sabes… esa maldita de Cho Chang vino a... regalarse conmigo.-dijo Harry con odio.- Y yo aproveche para decirle que la detesto porque habló mal de Bonnie en el Profeta… y después…- se puso rojo.- no se, hable de Ginny… todo el tiempo…- sonrió.- De lo linda que es…- rodó los ojos verdes con un placer alevoso.-… y le dije que me dejara tranquilo… ¡y que tu le decías la _cargosa número 2_!

-Alcahuete- bromeó Nadia sin darle importancia.- ¿Y que hizo Chang después?

-Me quise ir y se me tiró encima para besarme.-carraspeó.-Y estoy seguro que vio venir a Ginny, Ron y Hermione.-golpeó la mesita ratona.- Que maldita hija de…

-¡Harry!- lo reprendió Nadia.- No la insultes, no vale la pena. –Suspiró.- Ginny es una tonta.

La pelirroja frunció los labios desde la escalera.

-No le digas así.- dijo Harry. Ginny sonrió porque Harry la defendía.

-Discúlpame, pero ella debió haberte escuchado…-replicó Nadia contrariada. Ginny supo que la rubia tenía razón.- Aunque…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry.

Nadia sonrió satisfecha.

-Tu ex ya ha escuchado.- señaló la escalera. Ginny se puso de todos los colores posibles.

-Yo…

-¿Escuchaste todo?- preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

-Los dejo.- anunció Nadia. Se le retorció el estómago al recordar como había dejado a Draco.

-Yo… me voy contigo Nadia.- dijo Ginny. Harry se desanimó al instante.- Debo ir a mi casa a contarles a mis padres sobre los gemelos…

Harry asintió.

-Yo te acompaño.- le dijo, y Ginny asintió.

Cuando los tres salieron al jardín ninguno notó que un hombre los había estado espiando.

Ese hombre no era nada más ni nada menos que Theodory Nott.

En cuanto Nadia desapareció, Nott lo hizo también materializándose en la Mansión Malfoy.

Ni tocó la puerta; entró sin permiso al despacho de Lucius.

-Nott!-Lucius estaba leyendo unos papeles y se sobresaltó con la entrada inesperada del Mortífago.

-Debemos hablar ya mismo.- dijo Nott.

-¿Tienes noticias sobre el embarazo de Ginevra?-preguntó interesado Lucius.

-No, no pude averiguar el resultado de la ecografía. Pero ya lo sabremos.-apaciguó Nott sin preocuparse.

-Conviene que lo averigües lo antes posible. Bella esta impaciente por contar con la información sobre la salud de el Sucesor. – apuró Lucius

-Le daré todo lo que necesita a Bella.- dijo Nott- El problema que tenemos es otro.

-Habla de una vez Nott, yo también tengo problemas…- el rubio revisaba ediciones viejas de El Profeta.

-Nadia.- musitó Nott preocupado.- Nadia Rickman.

-¿Que pasa con ella?

-No es Nadia Rickman, Lucius. Es Nadia Puddle Parkinson. Es la niña que no asesinamos, la última de la familia.

-¿Qué estas diciendo…?

-La verdad. Nadia Rickman es Nadia Puddle. Hija de Richard, él era el encargado de la Administración de Nightmare. ¿Recuerdas que tu dijiste que te parecía conocerla de otro lado…?

Lucius parpadeó tratando de procesar la información que le estaba dando. Luego abrió con vehemencia un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una foto muy vieja y manchada. Allí había una familia, donde eran casi todos rubios. Y una niña estaba sentada sobre el regazo de su padre…- le paso la foto a Nott.

-Si.-confirmó Thedory.- Estoy en lo cierto. Nadia es una espía buscando venganza. La ví en la casa de Potter con Ginevra.

A Lucius se le contorsionó el rostro de ira.

-No le diremos que la descubrimos.- decidió.- Ni Stebbins ni mi hijo sabrán que conocemos la verdad sobre esa niña del demonio.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- preguntó Nott.

-Le haremos creer que no esta descubierta hasta el secuestro de Ginevra. Después la matamos.- sonrió.- Nunca hay que dejar las cosas sin terminar.

* * *

Unos días después, Harry y Ginny seguían peleados. A pesar de que Ginny había escuchado la explicación de Harry, no tenía el valor para pedirle que volviera. Decidió que cuando Harry intentara arreglar las cosas, ella accedería. Harry, que estaba muy concentrado en la causa, no habló con ella y eso hizo que Ginny se desanime considerablemente. Bonnie y los demás Weasley, estaban feliz por el doble embarazo. El señor Weasley insistía en que la boda debía ser cuanto antes. Harry comprendía que ellos no sabían nada el peligro al que Ginny y los bebés estaban expuestos. Se sentía culpable por lo que vaya a ocurrir. Por otro lado no creía poder aguantar mucho tiempo sin estar con Ginny. Tenía que recuperarla cuanto antes para estar con sus hijos mientras iban creciendo. Y el cumpleaños de Ginny era una ocasión perfecta para eso.

La mañana del once de agosto fue soleada. Harry se levantó muy temprano, porque ese día tenía que preparar el regalo para Ginny. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de volver. Había arreglado las cosas un poco para que Ginny lleve esa misma mañana a Bonnie a la casa de Harry. La señora Weasley y Hermione lo habían ayudado para que la convenza. Ginny seguramente había puesto el grito en el cielo porque el día de su cumpleaños tenía que ir a la casa de su ex, pero según las palabras de Hermione, aceptó al instante cuando Bonnie utilizó sus tácticas infalibles de persuasión. La pelirroja no pudo resistirse.

De repente sonó la campana y Harry se levantó al instante. Miró a Dobby.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer¿verdad?- le dijo al elfo.

-Dobby tiene todo planeado, Harry Potter no debe preocuparse.- replicó Dobby sonriente.

Harry fue a abrir la puerta. Ginny con Bonnie de la mano. Las dos venían con una paleta, esa especie de chupetines de colores. Ginny vestía una pupera que dejaba lucir su pancita de cuatro meses, bastante grande por cierto.

Harry sonrió.

-¡Papi!- dijo Bonnie.

-Hola, Ony. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien papi. ¿Sabias que hoy mami cumple añitos?

-Si.- dijo Harry. Ginny enrojeció porque ni la saludó.

-Con Rosie le dimos un dibujito.- contó Bonnie.- ¿tu le has comprado un regalito?

Ginny se puso roja.

-Bueno Bonnie, te dejo con tu padre yo…-intentó escapar, pero Harry la cortó.

-Ony¿quieres ir con Dobby a mi habitación? Tiene muchos heladitos para ofrecerte.- le dijo. La niña ni le contestó y salió corriendo las escaleras.

Harry y Ginny quedaron solos.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-musitó Harry.- Felices 24.- completó

-Yo…- el le puso los dedos en los labios.

-No digas nada.-la calló Harry y puso una mano en el bolsillo sacando su varita. La agitó con un complicado movimiento y las ventanas se cerraron. Ellos quedaron en penumbra. La paleta de Ginny cayó al piso y se hizo añicos.

-¡HARRY!- gritó Ginny y se aferró a él.- Esta todo oscuro… no me asustes!!

-No pasa nada amor.- susurró el.- Mira.

La oscuridad fue interrumpida por diversas láminas en color escarlata que salían de las paredes. Una música muy hermosa comenzó a sonar. Y la letra de esa canción se iba dibujando en las láminas de las paredes, en un color plateado… era una magia muy rara…

-Harry¿Qué…?- no siguió hablando porque las palabras le llamaron la atención…

Me enseñaste a no fumar sin desayuno

Me enseñaste a dividir  
Que la suma de uno y uno siempre es uno  
Si se aprende a compartir.

_Ginny estaba un poco emocionada... Era muy parecido a su decimoquinto cumpleaños._

Me enseñaste que los celos son traviesos  
Que mitad falta de sesos y mitad inseguridad  
Me enseñaste a ser pareja en libertad.  
Me enseñaste que el amor no es una reja  
Y que es mentira la verdad.

Me enseñaste que no es bueno el que te ayuda  
Sino el que no te molesta  
Me enseñaste que abrazado a tu cintura  
Todo parece una fiesta

Me enseñaste muchas cosas de la cama  
Que es mejor cuando se ama  
Y que es también para dormir 

_Harry pensó que eso no podía ser mas cierto... Ginny era la unica mujer con la que habia hecho el amor de verdad... y ahora iban a tener dos hijos._

Me enseñaste entre otras cosas a vivir  
Me enseñaste que una duda puede más que la razón.

Pero fallaste mi gurú  
Se te olvidó enseñarme que hago si no estás tú

Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte  
Desde filosofía hasta como tocarte  
A saber que el afrodisiaco más cumplidor  
No son los mariscos sino el amor.

_-__¿Mariscos? Suena Rico... – pensó Ginny, en uno de sus antojos._

Pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte  
Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte  
A convertir una caricia en una obra de arte  
A saber que los abogados saben poco de amor  
Y que el amor se cohibe en los juzgados

Pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte  
Pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte.

Donde se apaga el amor que quedó  
No encuentro el interruptor.  
Si hay que aceptar que nuestra historia voló  
De donde saco el valor.

_Oh no, que hermoso que es... fui una tonta... __¡Ginny, Ginny! – se decía la pelirroja- es el hombre mas irresistible del mundo, una ternura... _

Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte  
Desde filosofía hasta como tocarte

_Diablos, es cierto! Me toca como ninguno... ¿que estoy diciendo¡Es el único que me toca!_

A saber que el afrodisiaco más cumplidor  
No son los mariscos sino el amor.

_Rayos! Quiero probar los mariscos!- el estomago de Ginny se ponía curioso._

Pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte  
Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte  
A convertir una caricia en una obra de arte

_-¿Una obra de arte..?-se preguntó Ginny- Mucho más... muchisimo mas... es realmente el mejor efecto, y supera a todas mis fantasías..._

A saber que los abogados saben poco de amor  
Y que el amor se cohibe en los juzgados

Pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte  
Pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte.

_-No, definitivamente eso no se puede enseñar, es Imposible- _

_¿como olvidarme de esos ojos, de su espalda, de su todo??_

La canción culminó así, terminándose de dibujar toda la letra…-las luces se prendieron.-

-Harry… yo… lo siento…- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Te amo. Volvamos, por favor.- bajó la mirada tristemente.- No puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo estar sin tu cuerpo… te necesito mi vida…- la abrazó.- Quiero que vivas aquí de nuevo, este mes ha sido un infierno… no dejes que ella nos separe…

-He sido una tonta, no te di la oportunidad de que me expliques lo que pasó… quiero que vivamos juntos… te amo Harry Potter.

Se besaron con vehemencia y desesperación.

* * *

Notita d Joanne-: JEJE ya vieron a que me referia con eso del humor... jajaj Ginny queriendo comer mariscos...!!!! jajaj Y Nadia descubierta! Fooo! pobrecita... pero era Obvio q la iban a descubrir...!!! esperemos a ver q pasaaaa, y como sigue su relación con Draco... y se que es fuerte como mataron a su familia... me espanté un poco cuando volvi a leer eso de la hemorragia... no se, estoy morbosa utimamente... esas cosas extremas que se me ocurren!! Me gustaria que me digan su opinión...

Un saludo inmenso para todos!! GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS! y los que no, cuando quieran serán más que bienvenidos.

un saludo a todos... en cuanto me recupere empiezo a escribir el cap 24.. y quizas publique algun ONESHOT. pero no prometo nada...

Un besito!! cuidense!

Joanne.


	24. El secuestro

**hola a todos!! espero que sus vidas marchen bien. Perdonen la tardanza...!!! aaa es que tengo q estudiar y no tengo tiempo para escribir!!! lo siento muchisimo, pero no me queda otra! espero que me comprendannn!!**

**pasando al cap: este capitulo no se... es intrigante, espero que les guste, no voy a adelantar nada de nada... **

**quiero agradecerles todos sus reviews. No puedo poner los nombres porque siempre me olvido de uno y eso habla muy mal de mi, entonces prefiero dar las GRACIAS en general y listo. Estoy muy contenta con sus comentarios, nunca crei que pasaba los 10 reviews y hoy increiblemente pase los 300, es increible, por ESO GRACIAS GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN!!! En cuanto a la teoria de que Nadia y Draco son los padres del sucesor, ya sabrán sobre eso. Falta poco para el final del fic. No mas de 5 capitulos. **

**Y gracias tmb los que leyeron mis primeros One Shot 1) "Jamas lo sabrás" y 2) "¿Será la fuerza del corazón?", gracias y por supuesto, aprovecho para invitarlos a todos leerlos. (y dejar review jajaja)**

**Bueno, los dejo con el Capi... quizás tenga errores... lo siento si ven alguno, revise lo más que pude.. pero quizás se me escaparon un par...**

**nos vemos abajo, enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 24 "El secuestro"**

Diciembre llegaba a Inglaterra acompañado de intensas nevadas, que tapaban las ventanas de las casas, y sumergían a la población de Londres en el cálido refugio de su hogar.

Nadia despertó bruscamente ese sábado de principio de mes; volvió a sentir una tristeza incomparable, la misma que la invadía de hace cinco largos meses. Y el peso de esa carga tenía nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy. Porque desde el encuentro- sellado por ese pacto inolvidable- Nadia no había vuelto a ver a Draco. El rubio se había alejado de ella y al parecer, quería dejarla en paz. Nadia se sentía muy a gusto con esta nueva postura de Draco, pero al mismo tiempo lo extrañaba, y sus entrañas lamentaban la relación cortada. Porque los labios del muchacho eran la perdición y ahora ya no los tenía, porque su nueva indiferencia la asumía con amargas lágrimas cada día de ese invierno que helaba la sangre. Y se sorprendía olvidando la venganza contra su padre, Nadia encontraba el atajo perfecto a su identidad recordando la tarde donde estuvieron juntos, y sufría su ausencia, el silencio de su voz en los días, sus ojos grises a la distancia mientras se reunía con esa bandada de asesinos. Nadia lo sentía más lejos que nunca y se sorprendió extrañando el contacto de sus manos en la cintura, la sonrisa irónica y la violencia de sus besos robados. Y luego se detestaba, porque la realidad la golpeaba sin piedad contándole que su familia había quedado amputada por el padre de ese hombre en el que tanto pensaba, y la culpa, y el dolor se acrecentaba dentro de su ser… por haberse enamorado perdidamente del hijo del asesino, del individuo que le había robado la vida que soñada, la vida que perfecta que tenía… Y su corazón le cantaba la verdad a cada instante: se había enamorado de la persona más equivocada del mundo, la más remota, la más imposible. Para colmo de males, Harry tenía altas sospechas de sus sentimientos y omisiones, y estaba enojado con ella porque le ocultaba cosas, porque no confiaba en él. Nadia sabía que Harry y Draco se conocían desde la escuela y que se odiaban mutuamente… por lo que no tenía valor para contarle a su amigo la verdad de los hechos. Unas lágrimas empañaron el rostro de la joven, y los labios le temblaron considerablemente. Sentía impulsos de ir a buscar a Draco, de decirle lo que sentía… pero no, eso no sería correcto…

Se levantó bruscamente y se preparó un café azucarado. Temblaba de frío, porque siempre dormía desabrigada. Estornudó fuertemente y luego sacudió la cabeza, sorbiendo café. Fue hacia la alacena y sacó un atado de cigarrillos, para prenderse uno. Sabía que no debería fumar, porque eso le caería muy mal, pero aún así, no le importó. Se sentó en la mesada, pensando que esas Navidades serían las peores de su vida, aun si lograba su venganza…

De repente tocaron la puerta. Nadia se alarmó y dejó la taza de café sobre la mesada.

"_Seguro es Harry"-_ pensó y fue abrir así, con su "pijama" (porque solo era una musculosa negra y las bragas) y sus pantuflas en forma de hongo.

-Espera, Harry, estoy buscando las llaves!!- exclamó a la puerta mientras tomaba un manojo de llaves sobre el armario. Le pareció raro que su amigo no dijera nada…y cuando introdujo las llaves en la puerta, supo porque no había hablado. Se quedó hipnotizada con esos ojos… no podía creer que estuviera allí. Ni siquiera pudo saludar.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? – Preguntó Draco Malfoy.- Verás, hace frío aquí afuera por lo que…- miró el cuerpo desnudo de la joven.- ¿Estas ocupada?

"_Santo cielo, como te extrañe…" pensó la rubia._

-Yo… -musitó perdida en sus ojos.- Si, pasa.- accedió, sabiendo que eso no terminaría bien.

-Gracias.- al entrar, Draco se tiró en el sofá con descaro.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿A que viniste?- preguntó Nadia.- Pensé que estarías ocupado con tus mujeres…

-¿Estas celosa?- sonrió Draco con sinceridad.

-No digas estupideces.- espetó ella cruzándose de brazos.- El pacto ya lo cumplí.

-Si, lo cumpliste y déjame decirte que perfectamente…- Nadia enrojeció.- no te sonrojes, pendeja… lo has hecho bien.- miró sus piernas descubiertas con lujuria.

-No me llames pendeja.- dijo ella sin mirarlo.- Iré a cambiarme…

-Nadia, no te hagas la indiferente.- dijo él levantándose y tomándola del brazo.- Te encanta que haya venido aquí…- la miró a los ojos.

"_Si, la verdad que si. Encima estás hermoso hoy."_

-¿Estoy hermoso?- sonrió el melosamente. _"¡Diablos!"_ se lamentó ella. _"¿Como hace para saber todo lo que pienso apenas me mira?"_

-¿Qué dices? Suéltame por favor. Será mejor que te vayas.- le dijo suavemente, pero su voz denotaba una tranquilidad que le decía al muchacho que ella quería todo lo contrario.

-Te extrañe, nena…-replicó él, haciendo que Nadia se derrita. La tomó de la cintura y ella no opuso resistencia.- No quiero que estés con Stebbins…

-¿Estas celoso?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Sabes que si estoy celoso…-dijo seductoramente y acercó su boca a los de ella.-… eres tan irresistible…- afirmó. Ella respiró hondo, no pudiendo ocultar la sensación que le producía su cercanía.

-Tú también- dijo sin pensar.- Y te he extrañado…- confesó luego. El la besó bruscamente y alzó su cuerpo pequeño para tenerla a la misma altura. Ella puso sus manos debajo de su polera negra tocándole la espalda con desesperación. Por instinto, rodeó la cintura del muchacho con sus piernas. Cayeron rendidos al sillón. Draco se sacó la polera, acalorado… mientras le besaba el cuello… ella comenzó a desbrocharle pantalón, y a bajarlo con sus pies… Draco gimió ante el contacto helado de ellos sobre sus muslos. Le tomó los breteles de la musculosa y los rompió vehemencia, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Cuando estos hicieron contacto con el torso desnudo de él, ambos respiraron hondo y sus corazones latían fuertemente.

* * *

Harry y Ginny no habían notado el amanecer en su casa. Dormían entre miles cobijas y frazadas. La mano de Harry acariciaba el vientre pronunciado de ocho meses de los gemelos Potter (como todos los llamaban). Las últimas ecografían habían dado a conocer que serían un niño y una niña. Eso dejaba a conforme a toda la familia, que habían hecho apuestas, y como es obvio, perdieron olímpicamente, porque nadie había imaginado que serían uno de cada sexo. Harry y Ginny estaban felices, a pesar de la incertidumbre de lo que pudiera pasar.

Ginny despertó de repente. Y vio a Harry dormido, con su cabeza puesta en el pecho y aferrado a ella como si estuviera pegado con jaleo. Sonrió. _"¿Cómo puede ser tan hermoso?"_ Le corrió la cabeza, y le comenzó a besarle toda la cara… _"Aprovecho a cargosearlo un poco ahora que esta dormido"_ pensó Ginny con picardía. Pero cuando sus labios tocaron la cicatriz de la frente, Harry abrió los ojos y la miró. Ginny se dio cuenta enseguida, por su manera rara de despertar, que…

-Te hiciste el dormido.- acusó.

-Lo siento, pequeña… sabes que me encanta cuando me "despiertas" así…-sonrió todo mimoso.- ¿Cómo andan mis bebés hoy?

-Tienen hambre.- contestó Ginny, quejosa.- Y me están destrozando la columna.

El le pasó una mano por el vientre, dulcemente. Ella se levantó con un enorme esfuerzo.

-¿Qué haces¡Abrígate!- la reprendió Harry al instante.

-Iré a darme una ducha, precioso.- se sacó el pijama quedando en sostén. Harry abrió los ojos muy grandes al ver los pechos. Se acercó a ella en su pijama escarlata y puso sus manos en ellos.

-¡Rayos¡Están inmensos!- dijo maravillado.

-Descarado-dijo ella, sonriendo y lo miró a los ojos.- Eres hermoso¿sabías? Me encanta ese pelo todo así…- se lo revolvió.

-No me provoques… - musitó el tomándole la cintura.- ¡No podemos tener sexo por esos dos mocosos que tienes ahí!

-Estos mocosos como los llamas, son tus hijos…- dijo ella un poco ofendida.

-Lo se, era una broma cariño…-Harry ni quiso pensar en el parto. Aún tenía miedo. Comenzó a cambiarse.

-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó su pelirroja.

-Si.- contestó él sin mirarla.- Debo hacer unas cosas.

-¿Se puede saber que cosas?- inquirió Ginny, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Yo… iré a ver a Nad.- respondió él, sabiendo la que se venía.

-Harry, déjala en paz.- reaccionó Ginny severamente. Ella sabía de la relación de Nadia y Draco, la rubia se lo había confesado.- ¡No la persigas más, ella es grande para hacer lo que quiera!

-No es grande, es una nena.- contradijo Harry, testarudo.- Y se que me oculta algo.

"_Si te enteraras con quien anda…"_ pensó Ginny.

-No lo sé, Harry. Pero creo que no deberías asfixiarla. –tomó una toalla de la cómoda-Demasiado tiene con esos Mortífagos¿no te parece?

-No se reunirá más con los Mortífagos, eso te lo puedo asegurar porque me voy a encargar…- suspiró.- Stebbins está detenido.- soltó al final.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny atónita, desde la puerta del baño.- ¿Cómo es eso…?

-Intentó golpear a Nadia en la Mansión Malfoy.- explicó Harry.- No voy a permitir eso. Esta en Azcaban.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-El patronus que vigila la Mansión nos deja información de los movimientos…- contó Harry.

-¡Pero Harry, van a descubrir a Nadia por esto!- se alarmó Ginny.- Van a pensar que ella lo delató al Escuadrón.

-Gin, piensa un poco. No me creo el verso que los Mortífagos no la descubrieron. Nadia ya ha averiguado lo suficiente para nosotros; no hay necesidad de que se siga exponiendo.

-El problema es que no sabemos como averiguar qué parte falta de la premonición. Los centauros no van a hablar, ya lo sabes…

-Eso no importa. Con los Aurores lo averiguaremos pronto. – repuso Harry poniéndose las zapatillas y tomando el abrigo.

-Harry- dijo Ginny con voz nasal.- Ya queda poco para el parto y creo que no hay mucho tiemp…- el moreno levantó una mano para callarla.

-No digas que no hay tiempo. Lo sabremos, estoy seguro. Tú solamente mantente fuera de peligro. – se acercó y la besó. – Vendrán Ron y Hermione a traer a Bonnie…

-Harry, ten cuidado.- dijo Ginny temerosa.- No me gusta como se está poniendo esto.

-No temas, preciosa.- dijo él, apaciguador. – No va a pasar nada malo. Ya sabes que si tienes algún problema, que presiones la medallita…

-Harry… ¿Cómo le pondremos a los niños?

-Tus nombres favoritos.- dijo él, acariciándola. – Amy y Alan Potter.

-Gracias.- dijo ella.- Siempre me han gustado esos nombres…

-¿Sabes qué? El hermano de Nad se llamaba Alan. Lo mató Malfoy a sangre fría luego de haberla salvado cuando era una niña…- musitó Harry, con nostalgia.

-El debe estar orgulloso de ti.- aseguró Ginny abrazándolo.- Fuiste un hermano ejemplar para ella…

-Gracias… te amo.- la besó y ella sonrió con dulzura.

-Yo a ti.- Harry bajó a su vientre.- Alan, cuida de tu hermana y a tu madre mientras papá no está. Eres el hombre de la casa.- besó la panza- Los amo bebés…

-Amor, me estás haciendo cosquillas…- se quejó Ginny divertida, tocándole el pelo alborotado.

-Lo siento.- la besó de nuevo.-Me voy… no salgas de aquí…- advirtió.

-¡Harry!- llamó ella antes de que salga de la habitación- Cuídate…- musitó con angustia.

-¡No pasará nada malo pelirroja divina!- le grito antes de irse, haciendo que Ginny soltara unas carcajadas.

Harry salió de su casa y desapareció para materializarse en la casa puerta en la vivienda de Nadia, que era bastante modesta para el dinero con el que la chica contaba.

Cuando llegó a la puerta e iba a tocar la campana, vio algo en la ventana que lo atrajo aún más. Nadia y Draco Malfoy se entrelazaban en un fogoso beso (que parecía de despedida) sobre el sofá del apartamento. Harry abrió sus ojos verdes tan grandes, incrédulo ante lo que veía. Sintió una furia recorrerlo. _"¿Qué hace ese hijo de puta…? Aprovechándose de…"_

Harry, encolerizado, entro a la casa abriendo la puerta con Alohomora. _"Vas a escucharme, pendeja¿como se te ocurre…?"_

Cuando escucharon la puerta, Nadia y Draco se separaron de golpe, asustados. Draco y Harry se dedicaron esas antiguas miradas que el pelinegro tenía con su primo. Nadia estaba completamente pálida y asustada.

-QUE ESTA PASANDO ACA!- Gritó Harry.

-Harry, espera, yo puedo explicar…- dijo Nadia, pálida y desesperada.

-TU TE CALLAS LA BOCA…- Espetó Harry.-

-¡NO LE HABLES ASI, POTTER!- la defendió Malfoy.

Harry sacó la varita y lo apuntó.

-DESGRACIADO…- Escupió rojo de furia.- YA VAS A VER LO QUE…

Draco lo miró a los ojos y no dijo ni hizo nada por defenderse. Harry agitó la varita, pero Nadia se interpuso delante de Draco.

-Si lo lastimas a él, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi.- dijo con voz quebrada.

-¡QUITATE DE EN MEDIO NADIA¡YA MISMO!

-NO VOY A SALIR, Y LO SABES HARRY!- gritó ella, ya con lágrimas en los ojos.- DEBEMOS HABLAR… YO PUEDO EXPLICARTE…

-¿Qué VAS A DECIRME¿QUE TE REVUELCAS CON ÉL?

-¿PORQUE ELLA TIENE QUE DECIRTE QUE HACE Y QUE DEJA DE HACER?- explotó Draco muerto de celos.- ¿HAY ALGO ENTRE USTEDES?

-TU NO TIENES IDEA DE LA RELACIÓN QUE TENGO CON ELLA, ASI QUE NO HABLES MALDIT…

-¡BASTA! –Gritó Nadia, desesperada y miró al rubio.- Vete, yo arreglo esto.- le dijo

-NO VOY A IRME!! QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS PORQUE DEBES DECIRLE LO QUE…

-CALLATE!- interrumpió Harry. Nadia empujó a Draco hacia la puerta porque el rubio estaba por abalanzarse a Harry con odio.

-¡VETE DRACO, TE LO RUEGO!- pero la joven no tenía fuerza para detenerlo.

-NO NAD, EL NO SE VA UN CARAJO- Aulló Harry- ¡¡SE QUEDARÁ A DECIRME QUE ES LO QUE PASA ENTRE USTEDES!!

-¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA!-saltó enseguida el rubio y en un movimiento sacó su varita.- DAME UNA RAZÓN Y TE JURO QUE TE MATO…

Nadia lo tomó del cuello para frenarlo.

-ESCUCHAME… - el solo miraba a Harry amenazante – MIRAME!! ACA NADIE VA A MATAR A NADIE… ¿ESTA CLARO? - advirtió.- BAJEN LAS VARITAS AHORA MISMO…- ordenó y los dos muchachos le hicieron caso, pero se miraban con repulsión- Bien, Draco… por favor, vete. Luego hablamos.

Para horror de Nadia el se acercó la tomó de la cintura. _"No, por Merlín, se armará una guerra…"_

-Te llamaré.- le susurró mirándola la los ojos. Harry lo miraba como para matarlo, con los brazos cruzados y el semblante duro. Draco no tuvo mejor idea que estamparle un beso delante de él. Nadia lo apartó.

-Vete. – solo dijo. Draco se fue dando un portazo.

Harry se revolvió la cabeza, nervioso.

-AHORA- dijo – ME EXPLICAS QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO CON ESE HIJO DE PUTA…

-Harry, cálmate yo…- Nadia estaba quebrada.

-QUIERO LA VERDAD NADIA!!- exclamó Harry.- QUIERO SABERLO TODO, YA BASTA DE MENTIRAS… ¿Por qué ME OCULTAS COSAS?

-HARRY, ESCÚCHAME…

-¿TU SABES QUIEN ES ÉL?- preguntó Harry irónicamente.- SABES QUE ES UN MALFOY¿VERDAD? Y QUE SU PADRE ASESINO A LOS TUYOS… ¿O LO OLVIDASTE?

-ESPERA¡¡DÉJAME HABLAR POR FAVOR!!- las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de la joven. Harry la miró pero su rostro no dio señas de ablandarse.

-¡¡LO UNICO QUE TE FALTABA, ESTAR CON UN MALFOY…¿Y SABES QUE? TENGO LA HORRIBLE SENSACIÓN QUE ESTO NO FORMA PARTE DE TU TRABAJO COMO ESPÍA…- dijo Harry, sacado- TENGO EL PRESENTIMIENTO DE QUE TE ENREDASTE CON ESE MAL NACIDO POR ALGO MÁS QUE UN PUÑADO DE INMUNDA INFORMACIÓN…

-YO…

-¡TU ERES UNA MENTIROSA, NADIA! ME HAS DESILUSIONADO, NO PUEDO CREERLO…- Harry comenzó a acercarse a la puerta de salida.- SABIA QUE OCULTABAS ALGO… PERO ESTO? NO, NO LO ESPERABA DE TI.- puso una mano en el picaporte.- ADIOS…

-¡¡HARRY!!- Aulló ella y lo tomó por los hombros para detenerlo.- NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR…-lloró abatida.- YO…-bajó la cabeza.- no puedo más Harry.- lloró sobre sus manos.

Harry se sintió quebrado. Recordó a la niña que había salvado años atrás. La abrazó.

-Dime la verdad.- pidió algo más calmado. Ella se separó y enfocó sus ojos celestes en los verdes de Harry. Con una culpa tremenda confesó…

-Estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy.-las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos. Harry palideció hasta en las pestañas- No pude evitarlo, Harry. Lo amo y se que su padre es el asesino de…- no pudo continuar porque un sollozo irreprimible la interrumpio.

-Nad…- musitó.- Lo siento. Ese tipo no es para ti. Ya sabe que eres una espía.

-El siempre supo que era una espía. Me descubrió el primer día, pero nunca me delató. –se sinceró la rubia.

-¿A cambio de que?- preguntó Harry desconfiado.- Malfoy es una basura, siempre lo ha sido.

-Él… no es una basura.- lo defendió la joven- Yo lo he conocido y…

-¡¡¡Ese maldito se estaba aprovechando de ti y yo no sabía nada!!!- saltó Harry, enojado.

-¡NO!- negó Nadia, ya cansada.- No quiero seguir hablando del tema. Es un problema mío y no quiero te metas.

-Yo me meto todo lo que quiero porque soy tu familia. Y como tu dices, si quiero te ayudo.- dijo Harry firmemente. Nadia rodó los ojos y se secó las lagrimas con los dedos.- No te reunirás con los Mortífagos nunca más.

-Ya no es necesario que lo haga.- repuso Nadia.- Ellos saben que son dos niños. Se enteraron, Harry…

-Deben estar desconcertados.- concluyó Harry.

-Si, como lo estamos nosotros.- concedió Nadia.- Debemos saber que dice…

-Hace cinco meses que estamos tratando de averiguar como saberlo, pero hasta ahora no sabemos nada; los centauros no hablarán, es un caso perdido.- dijo Harry desanimado.

-Tiene que haber una forma.- replicó la rubia, convencida- Estoy segura que de algún modo debemos averiguarlo… aunque tu sabes que opino de esto.

-Tus ideas no me convencen.- espetó Harry.- Además después de que te mezclaste con Malfoy…

-¿Desconfías de mi?- dijo ella dolida.

-No seas idiota.-musitó Harry, enojado.- Pero Malfoy va a delatarte, es el hijo de Lucius… por si todavía no caes en la cuenta…

-YA SE MUY BIEN QUIEN ES, NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LO RECUERDES!- Saltó Nadia enojada.- Y QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE NO DECIDI QUERERLO, ES INEVITABLE…

-No se que le viste.- retrucó el moreno.

-¡¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA!!

-A mi me bajas el tonito.- dijo Harry, volviendo a enojarse… y la apuntó con el dedo. Nadia retrocedió un poco alarmada. Cuando Harry se enojaba era mejor atajarse.

-Dejemos esta conversación aquí… sería mas productivo que empleemos el tiempo…

Pero la chica no pudo terminar la oración porque una lechuza picoteaba la ventana trayendo la carta. Harry le abrió y ella levantó la patita dejando ver un sobre con letras verdes. Tenía un sello del ministerio.

-Es para ti.- le dijo Nadia curiosa.

-Lo sé- Harry abrió el sobre muy interesado.- Viene del Ministerio.

Sacó un papel blanco mate, y cayó en la cuenta que era la letra de Kinsgley. Comenzó a leer, mientras Nadia la leía sobre sus hombros, haciendo puntas de pie, porque Harry no quería que viera nada.

_**Harry:**_

_**Descubrimos la forma de averiguar la premonición entera. Debes venir urgente al Ministerio. Dile a Nadia que no se reúna con los Mortífagos porque me han enviado un anónimo diciendo que ya sabían que era de nuestro bando. Debes proteger a Ginevra y Nadia, porque los Mortífagos irán tras ellas. Ven pronto al ministerio y te contaré detalles. La misión será en una hora. Iremos a Hogwarts, después te explico bien. **_

_**KINSLEY.**_

-Debo irme.- dijo Harry.- Tu ve con Ginny a mi casa. No debes venir con nosotros.

-Harry, iré contigo, sabes que no es lo mío quedarme a salvo.- dijo la chica.

-No me contradigas, ya demasiado hiciste por esto…- espetó Harry severamente.- Tienes que cuidar a Ginny. Ron estará allí con ustedes y además mi casa cuenta con la protección del ministerio.

-NO ME QUEDARE A SALVO!- repitió la chica- Quiero saber que dice La Premonición.

-No irás a ninguna parte pendeja de mierda.- le dijo Harry, sacado de furia. Nadia no aguantó más los desplantes de Harry y fue directo a estamparle una cachetada, que el muchacho logró atajar con sus excelentes reflejos.- No, no, a mi no me levantas la mano. ¿Crees que el sacrificio de Alan no valió la pena?

-¡NO HABLES DE ALAN!-gritó ella golpeándolo con sus manos- EL YA NO ESTÁ AQUÍ, Y YO NECESITO VENGARLOS…

-No voy a permitir que te arriesgues una vez más. – Dijo Harry y la voz se agudizó.- Ya llegué tarde para salvar a tu familia hace ocho años. Ya tuve la culpa de eso y no…

-NO TUVISTE LA CULPA DE ESO! NO DEBERÍAS HABERTE HECHO CARGO DE MI POR CULPA, HARRY!

-No lo hice por culpa. Lo hice porque siempre quise tener una hermana y porque te adoro, pendeja…

-Harry, yo a ti!- abrazó.- Gracias por todo! Pero dejame ayudarte, por Merlín…

-No voy a enterrarte a ti también.- sus ojos estaban aguadísimos.

-Harry, no me hagas esto…- dijo Nadia compungida.- No quiero que te pase nada a ti, recuerda que tu madre también murió para salvarte…

-Escucha, voy a jugarme la última carta que me queda.- ella movió los labios para interrumpir pero el levantó una mano.- No, no me interrumpas. Necesito salvar a mi familia. Mis hijos y mi mujer tienen que estar bien.- replicó Harry. Nadia derramó varias lágrimas.- No llores… cuida de Ginny, por favor. Necesito que todos ustedes, que son mi gente estén a salvo. Así podré resolver esto… ¿me comprendes?

-Si… yo…

-Toma este translador.- se quitó un anillo de oro.- Luego se será una especie de alarma para mi, cuando se caliente sabré si te pasa algo o no.- explicó.- Ron tiene algunos anillos más compartidos con todos los Weasleys.

-Harry…- el le puso el anillo en su dedo pulgar.

-Ron cuidará de ustedes, lo sé.- musitó él.- Aprieta el translador, Nadia.

-No…

-AHORA MISMO!- urgió él enojado.

-Esta bien.- accedió ella, llorando a más no poder.- Ten cuidado.

-No te preocupes, estará todo bien.- ella iba a apretarlo cuando Harry la llamo de nuevo.- Dile a Ginny que la amo más que mi vida…

-Esta bien…-suspiró.- ¡Harry¡¡No se cumplirá te lo juro!!- dicho esto desapareció presionando el anillo.

Harry tomó un papel de la cocina de Nadia y garabateó una nota para Ron que decía.

_**"Fui a una Misión con los Aurores. Se trata de la Premonición. Por favor, cuida a Nadia, Ginny y Hermione que estarán en mi casa. Ya sabes cómo desencantar los hechizos protección que tiene. Saldrá todo bien, pero debo llegar antes que los Mortífagos cuenten con la información. Cuídalas, Harry. "**_

Tomó la varita y dijo ¡Expectro Patronus!. Un ciervo de neblina se apareció ante él. Harry le dijo:

-Dale esta nota a Ron… asegúrate de que la lea cuando esté solo. – encantó la nota para que quede al Patronus. El ciervo obediente, galopó hasta la ventana y se fue.

Harry desapareció rumbo al Ministerio.

Irrumpió rápidamente en la oficina de Kingsley. Él estaba solo caminando por su oficina.

-¡Hasta que por fin, llegas muchacho!- exclamó sonriente su jefe.

-Dime que información tienes sobre la Premonición- dijo Harry, apurado.

-Por ahora, ninguna.- dijo Kingsley.- Pero tenemos una data interesante que podría llevarnos a la premonición completa.

-¿Y bien?

-Dumbledore.- respondió el hombre.- El sabía la premonición completa…

-¡Pero está muerto!- razonó Harry.

-Lo sé, Harry, cálmate por favor. Y escúchame bien. – Apaciguó Kingsley.- Al parecer, McGonagall encontró una carta que él había dejado de para ti. Una carta que se encontraba detrás del cuadro de Phineas Nigellius.

-¿Qué decía esa carta?- preguntó Harry interesado.

-No lo sabemos, porque tiene un sellado especial. Solo puedes abrirla tú.- explicó su jefe.

-¿La tienes aquí?- inquirió Harry.

-No está en Hogwarts pegada a la pared.-contó el hombre- Debes ir personalmente a abrirla…

-Bien, vamos.- resolvió Harry.

-Será mejor que pidamos refuerzos…- aconsejó Kingsley.

-¿Para que? No, no…

-¡Pero los Mortífagos pueden ir en busca de la información también!- razonó Kingsley.

-No quiero ir con nadie más.- dijo Harry.

-Pero por las dudas pediré que nos vigilen las espaldas. Y no admito una objeción, Harry, sería un suicidio si vamos solos. Piensa en los alumnos.

-Los alumnos no están Kingsley. Están de vacaciones de invierno.- dijo Harry rodando los ojos. Kingsley enrojeció.

-De todas maneras haré eso.

-Bien- accedió Harry.- Vámonos, necesito resolver esto…

Los Mortífagos estaba listos para la acción. En una ronda de un desolado callejón susurraban órdenes entre ellos.

-Bien- decía Bella- Harry Potter no estará en la casa hoy, así que no tendremos problemas para secuestrarla. Recuerden no hacerle daño, lleva al amo adentro.

-¿Qué hacemos si esta acompañada por Puddle o la sangre impura?- preguntó Nott con emoción. En el fondo sabía la orden que Bella le daría: liquidar a los acompañantes. Sin embargo fue Lucius quien habló.

-A Nadia Puddle déjenmela a mi.- dijo complacido.- La quiero matar con mis propias manos. No le toquen un pelo, es sólo mía. Me divertiré un rato antes de tirar su cadáver a un basurero.

-Estoy seguro que tu hijo sabía que era una espía- increpó Bella.- ¿Por cierto, dónde está él?

-Antes que nada Bella, confío en mi hijo.- dijo Lucius- El está esperándonos en el lugar de destino.

-¿Qué hacemos después de que tenemos a Ginevra y a Nadia?-habló Nott.

-Nos aparecemos directamente en Nithgmare. Fonteneau y Poilane nos están esperando con Laridon.

-¡No podremos entrar allí! Stebbins solamente tiene el poder… y el está preso.- dijo Nott desconcertado

-No es Stebbins quién está preso sino alguien que tomó la poción Multijugos. Es colagusano bajo el maleficio Imperius- contó Lucius, con felicidad. Hubo una carcajada general. Cuando se calmaron Lucius tomó de nuevo la palabra.- Bueno¿ya están todos listos?- Todos asintieron.

-Me encargaré yo de la sangre impura.- decidió en ese momento Carrow sonriendo asquerosamente.

-A los demás pueden matarlos. Si encuentran Bonnie Turner también, esa maldita niña la detesto.- se descargó Bellatrix.- Yo me encargaré de Ginevra, la dormiremos con la poción.

-¿No generará daños en los niños?- preguntó Nott, preocupado.

-No, ya hicimos las pruebas correspondientes con otras embarazadas.- contestó Bella.

-Excelente. Todos a sus puestos.- ordenó Lucius. Juntaron las varitas y dijeron al unísono:

_-"¡EN EL NOMBRE DEL SUCESOR!"_

Todos desaparecieron con varios ¡crac!

Nadia tocaba la puerta de la casa de Harry con nerviosismo. "Harry, esta me las pagas, mira que impedirme ir a la Misión…" farfullaba por dentro.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- siguió Ginny.

-Chicas, soy yo, Nadia.

-¿Quién es la cargosa nº 2?- preguntó Ginny. Nadia sonrió, porque Ginny quería comprobar su identidad.

-Cho Chang.- respondió al instante.

-¡Es ella!- concluyó Ginny y abrió la puerta.

-Pasa, Nad- dijo Hermione.

-¿Aquí esta Ron?- preguntó la rubia.- Me dijo que estaría aquí.

-No, Ron llevó las niñas a la casa de mi madre- contestó Hermione- Es un barrio muggle, nadie lo conoce, allí estarán a salvo.

-Nad¿Qué sabes de Harry?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-El fue a una misión con Kingsley.- contó la rubia- Me dio este anillo para como modo de alerta.

-¿Qué misión?- inquirió Ginny y la rubia esquivó su mirada.- ¡No me mientas!

-No voy a mentirte. Fue a averiguar sobre la premonición. Quiere ganarles de mano a los Mortífagos.

-¡Pero si no tienen ninguna pista sobre eso!- saltó Hermione.

-Parece que Kingsley sabe algo, no lo sé. No me dejó leer la carta que le envió.- dijo Nadia, cansada.- Tampoco me dejó acompañarlo.

-Es una locura que lo acompañes, Nadia.- opinó Ginny.

-Yo tengo cuentas que ajustar con Lucius Malfoy.- dijo la chica, testaruda.

-Sin embargo con su hijo pareces llevarte muy bien.- Hermione tiró un bocadillo bastante picante y sonrió, porque no era con mala intención.

-Caramba, cómo corren los comentarios acá en Inglaterra.- ironizó Nadia.

-Cuéntanos!- exigió Hermione.- ¿Qué tal…?

-Hermione!- la retó Ginny.- ¡Eres una mujer casada!

-Vamos, Ginny. Harry y Ron (respectivamente) son hombres maravillosos, pero no me digas que Draco no está para…

Nadia se levantó bruscamente.

-¡Cállate, Hermione!- espetó celosa.

-Ja! Te atrapé. Sabía que si decía eso saltarías como leche hervida.- soltó la castaña, divertida.

-Déjense de pavadas.- terció Ginny- Estoy nerviosa por Harry, no regresa…

-Nad¿Harry sabe que tu y Draco…?

-Si, me descubrió hoy.- dijo Nadia tranquila.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ginny, interesada.

-Eso.- contestó Nadia- Me descubrió y casi se matan a golpes.

-No era que Draco y tu estaban distanciados?- inquirió Hermione bastante confundida.- Tú me dijiste eso, Gin.

-Entre ustedes no hay secretos, por lo que veo.- dijo Nadia resignada, moviendo la cabeza.

-No evadas la respuesta, Puddle.- le dijo Hermione- ¿Qué hacías con Draco en tu casa?

-Él…- se puso roja.- vino a casa… y bueno…

-Te acostaste con él.- afirmó Ginny sonriendo. Nadia se puso bordó.

-¡Si!- dijo Hermione.

-¡NO!- mintió Nadia – Yo…

-Shh… -dijo de pronto Ginny.- Escucho ruidos…-

-No me asustes, Ginny- dijo Hermione.- Encima Ron no ha llegado…

-¡Cállate!- dijo Nadia.- Iré a ver quién es. Quédate con Ginny, Hermione…

-Nad, no vayas,- dijo Ginny mirando por la ventana…su rostro denotaba terror.

Hermione y Nadia fueron a ver también.

-¡DIABLOS!- gritó Nadia-SON ELLOS, CHICAS…

-¡OH NO!- dijo Ginny, pálida. Nadia agudizó la vista.

-Escuchen, necesitamos despitarlos, son muchos.- decidió rapidamente.- Ginny debemos esconderte a ti, que no puedes defenderte. Hermione¿sabes hacer un encantamiento desilusionador?

BUM se sintió en la puerta. Las temblaban considerablemente. La más calmada era Nadia; Ginny no se veía nada bien.

-Si- contestó la castaña rápidamente.- Están viniendo, van a entrar…!!

-Escóndanse mientras yo los entretengo…- propuso Nadia

BUM.- otro golpe tremendo la a puerta.

-NO, NI SE TE OCURRA NADIA, VEN CON NOSOTRAS…

-NO HAY TIEMPO HERMIONE!!

El cerrojo de la puerta se abrió.

-YO HABLARÉ CON LUCIUS MALFOY, QUÉDENSE…-

Pero Nadia no terminó la frase. Cuatro personas enmascaradas las apuntaban las varitas.

_-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-_ gritó la voz masculina de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Harry entraba realmente nervioso a la oficina que alguna vez había sido de Albus Dumbledore. Los cuadros hacían reverencias al verlo. Todo estaba como siempre, con la única diferencia que el cuadro de Severus Snape estaba puesto allí. Harry lo miró a los ojos y los saludó con la mirada. Ya había estado varias veces luego de derrotar a Voldemort. La presencia de Snape lo incomodaba un poco por la relación desastrosa y tajante que siempre habían tenido.

-Acá está la carta, Potter.- interrumpió el incómodo silencio la Profesora McGonagall.- La encontramos el otro día cuando sacamos el cuadro de Phineas para limpiar las paredes. Dice tu nombre y nos fue imposible romper el sobre.- explicó.

-Ábrela Harry.- apremió Kingsley, emocionado.- Estoy seguro que cuenta la información que necesitamos.

-Yo lo dejo solos.- dijo la profesora y se fue.- Cualquier cosa… ya saben.- Salió del despacho.

Harry abrió la carta.

_De los mismos que trajeron la luz,_ _El mal renacerá,_ _El corazón llorará por las espigas de esa cruz,_ _Y su madre morirá por mil gotas de dolor,_ _El mundo lamentará las lágrimas del salvador, La sentencia de los astros no tendrá compasión,_ _Ella enmudecerá por el llanto de su hijo,_ _Él no resistirá lo que el cielo predijo,_ _El niño se volverá despiadado por la ausencia de su madre,_ _Y traerá muerte, desgarro y sangre,_ _Como el perfecto contraste del amor incomparable,_ _La maldad de su pecho será infranqueable,_ _Por la amenaza y abandono de su padre,_ _Las cadenas están predispuestas,_ _Los Planetas anuncian la llegada,_ _Los infiernos gimen de alegría por el temblor,_ _La desgracia futura brilla por su fuerte color. Las tinieblas esperan al señor,_ _El señor oscuro ya tiene sucesor… __**Pero las aguas podrían encausar la sutura, solo si los hilos que hablan de salvación…**_

La carta seguía, pero Harry, no siguió leyendo porque algo en su pecho lo alarmó. Se lo tocó y sacó una cadenita de oro. La temperatura era elevada, muy elevada. Casi hervía. Su pecho estaba rojo. Harry comprendió enseguida. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-GINNY¡¡¡GINNY ESTA PELIGRO!!!- Gritó con terror.

Kingsley lo miró alarmado.

-Harry... - empezó, pero el joven desapareció al instante camino a su casa.

Harry se metió en su casa. El panorama era completamente desalentador; todos los muebles estaban rotos, los papeles tirados, sillas desperdigadas y destruidas por todas partes. De repente vio sangre en el sofá y el corazón del muchacho se aceleró violentamente.

En la pared había pintado un letrero con sangre que rezaba:

**"La sentencia de los astros no tendrá compasión"**

* * *

Nottitta d Joanne: bueno, me resta leer sus comment para que me digan que opinan. Creo que revela mucho. Perdonen por dejar la escena de los mortífagos de esa manera, en el prox cap sabrás que ocurre, pero no me maten!! jejejej

los dejo, un saludoo gracias por leerme y se me cuidan...!! jaja por cierto, ya estoy recuperada... jejeej

besotes a todos! dejen REVIEWSSSS PORFISS... JEJEEJE

Joanne.


	25. El sacrificio de Alan

**Hola a todos! Espero que anden bien... yo MUY BIEN... imaginense q ayer metí una materia más... y estoy muy feliz... rendi bien! jejejeje no saben, no lo puedo creer... los pensadores me estaban volviendo loca... he estudiado muchisimo, por suerte logré concentrarme... estoy feliz!! **

**y aca vuelvo a actualizar esta historia... llegué de rendir y me puse a escribir este capitulo... que sin dudas espero que sea de su agrado. Les cuento... es un poco violento y más corto que los demás... y no porque no tenía ganas de escribir... sino porque era todo lo que tenía que decir en este cap, que incluso lo tengo planeado desde hace tiempo... espero que sea de su agrado y sino, háganmelo saber en sus reviews, que tanto me gustan... Agradezco a Fatty por la corrección de este capitulo... y tmb GRACIAS A GIRL, q me banca siempre cuando estoy mal... y a todos ustedes sin duda tmb... porque con su reviews me hacen muy feliz, y escribir es mi cable a tierra cuando estoy molida... (aunq signifique sin dudas un esfuerzo para pensar los capis)... Gracias a los q pusieron la historia-autor en favorittos... y a vos, que quizás me estas leyendo y...no tenes ganas o no te animás a poner un review... te invito cordialmente a expresarte... :P jaja**

**Es un gusto chatear con algunos de ustedes que siguen la historia. Me gusta mucho! y gracias a la chica que cargo la historia en el MP4 jaja no sabía que habia tanta tecnologia... jaja yo tengo un mp3 y hasta ahí llegue... jajaj**

**Les cuento que solo quedan 3 capitulos. q melancolia, no lo puedo creer. Pero el final ya esta planeado, lo tengo en mi cabeza... por lo pronto solo publicaré uno x semana, porq debo estudiar... es mi obligación, sino me van a echar d mi casa jaja.**

**Y les chusmeo algo: cuando termine, tengo preparado un nuevo HG... quizás publique el prologo... (como verán, me hago propaganda jaja!) Nada más para decir solo: Disfruten y luego escriban reviews! jejeje**

**besitos...**

**Capitulo 25**

"**El sacrificio de Alan"**

Arthur Weasley estaba en la cocina de su casa. Su mujer lo miraba con los ojos aguados. Fred y George acomodaban cajas para la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, y conversaban entre ellos sobre mujeres. Parecían algo aislados del estado anímico de sus padres. Arthur decidió hablar porque no aguantaba más.

-Ya basta Molly!-Explotó- Te dije que sólo escuché que Harry se iría a una Misión!! No es para tanto después de todo…

-¿Te parece poco?- dijo Molly con instinto maternal.- Está siempre arriesgándose, ese muchacho... y me tiene con los nervios de punta…

-No debes preocuparte.- apaciguó el señor Weasley.- Ellos estarán bien.

-Vamos, cariño.- dijo Molly, incrédula- ¿Piensas que ellos no esconden nada¿Acaso crees que la detención de Stebbins no tiene que ver con Nadia?

-No se que te refieres, amor.- dijo Arthur.

-Me refiero a que creo que no sabemos ni la mitad de las cosas de todo lo que está pasando.- dijo Molly bastante indignada- Los asesinatos de Bellatrix a esos bebés, Harry y Ginny de repente muy juntos. Luego, Nadia se une al clan y no entiendo el papel que juega… Ron, que me evade todo el tiempo cuando pregunto. Hermione me deja Rosie y a Bonnie más de lo normal… Ginny oculta su embarazo…-derramó unas lágrimas de angustia. Su marido la abrazó para reconfortarla.- La señora Granger también está preocupada por esto…

-No le des más manija al asunto, cielo.- le dijo dulcemente- Todo se aclarará.

-Arthur, tengo un mal presentimiento. Siento que algo terrible ocurrió. Ginny no está nada bien…

-No pienses nada raro.

-¿Crees que he sido una buena madre?- preguntó Molly.

-Fuiste la mejor madre del mundo. – afirmó Arthur. Pero Molly, siguió llorando sobre su hombro. Algo le decía que Ginny no estaba bien.

* * *

Ginny tenía la cabeza dándole le vueltas; el cuerpo le pesaba horrores y no sabía donde se encontraba... los recuerdos le turbaban los sentidos… y no la dejaban en paz... 

_Flash Back_

_-Avada kedavra!- gritó la voz masculina de Lucius Malfoy. Los ojos castaños de Hermione siguieron la vista del rayo de luz verde proveniente de la varita. El maleficio se dirigía por completo al pecho de Nadia, pero Hermione corrió y la tumbó al piso haciendo que diera sobre la pared, que se resquebrajó. Las dos cayeron al piso con violencia. Malfoy rugió de ira._

_-¿Piensas que vas salvarte, pequeña embustera?- dijo tras su máscara._

_Nadia se paró sobre sus pies, bruscamente y lo enfrentó. _

_-¡¡NO NADIA, NO!!- Gritó Ginny desde el tomándose el vientre desde el sofá. Pero ella no lo escuchó._

_-SACATE LA MÁSCARA HIJO DE PUTA-rugió- ¿O NO TENES COJONES PARA MIRARME A LA CARA?-los ojos grises de Malfoy se entrecerraron en una sonrisa irónica._

_-PENDEJA IDIOTA¿PIENSAS QUE PODRÍA TENERTE MIEDO A TI?_

_-CREO QUE DEBERÍAS TENERLO… - Dijo ella.- SACATE LA MÁSCARA, VAMOS, NO SEAS CAGÓN!!- lo retó la chica sin pizca de miedo._

_-MATALA!-apremió Bellatrix mientras apuntaba a Ginny y Hermione con la varita._

_-No, Bella. Ya te dije: quiero divertirme antes de hacer una poción con su hermoso cadáver.- replicó Malfoy. Acto seguido se sacó la máscara, denotando su pálido rostro. Nadia sonrió._

_-ASI ME GUSTA!!- Gritó Nadia complacida.- AHORA PUEDO HACER LO QUE HACE TIEMPO TENÍA GANAS.- murmuró. Y se acercó a Malfoy y le escupió la cara con insolencia. El se escurrió la saliva del rostro, y se acercó tomándola del cuello._

_-NOO!- gritaron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo.- NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!!!- rogó Hermione._

_-NO TE PREOCUPES, HERMIONE.- tranquilizó Nadia intentando respirar entre los dedos de Malfoy- MAS DAÑO DEL QUE YA ME HIZO NO PUEDE HACERME ESTE ASESINO INMUNDO._

_-¡CÁLLATE LA BOCA!- ordenó Malfoy enojado.- AHORA VAS A SABER LO QUE ES SER TORTURADA… NO TE VAS A SALVAR…_

_-¿SABES QUE? ERES LO MÁS PATÉTICO QUE VI EN MI VIDA.-Afirmó Nadia.- ¿ESTÁS SECUESTRANDO A GINNY PORQUE NECESITAS OTRO ANIMAL DESAGRADABLE A QUIEN OBEDECER?-soltó una carcajada irónica. Malfoy ante la impresión de sus palabras aflojó un poco sus manos.- Y ENCIMA, CREES QUE ALLÍ¿SE ENCUENTRA EL NIÑO MALVADO…?_

_-MÁTALA- dijo Carrow que seguía apuntando a Hermione- ESTA PUTA ME ESTÁ PONIENDO NERVIOSO…_

_-¡DEBEMOS IRNOS DE AQUÍ!- coincidió Nott, perdiendo la paciencia, mientras vigilaba a Ginny junto con Bellatrix. _

_-CALLENSE.- Cortó Malfoy. Nadia aprovechó para seguir tu discurso._

_-¿CREISTE QUE LA FÁBULA DE LOS CENTAUROS ERA CIERTA, LUCIUS?- dijo con ironía.- ERES UN POBRE TIPO…- lo miró con asco- MÍRATE… INTENTANDO SECUESTRAR A UNA MUJER EMBARAZADA Y MATANDO GENTE INOCENTE… ¡Y TODO POR PENSAR QUE EL SUCESOR EXISTE!- no supo porqué pero estaba segurísima de lo que decía.- LOS HIJOS DE HARRY POTTER Y GINNY WEASLEY JAMAS, Y ESCÚCHAME BIEN, JAMÁS, SERÍAN COMO LORD VOLDEMORT…- Malfoy volvió apretarle el cuello y Nadia cerró los ojos de dolor.- No-oo- tte-e tttennggg-ooo mieee-dddo-oo- alcanzó a vocalizar._

_-¿Qué ESTAS QUERIENDO INSUNUAR, PUDDLE?- Preguntó con violencia._

_-TU SABES BIEN… EL PUNTO DÉBIL… -dijo-¡ VUELVEN A COMETER EL MISMO ERROR! Y TODO POR ESA MANÍA QUE TIENEN DE ASESINAR GENTE… ¿SABEN QUÉ? NO SE DESCUIDEN, PORQUE ALGUIEN PODRÍA ASESINARLOS A USTEDES!!!_

_-BASTA- Cortó Bellatrix- AVADA…!-pero Malfoy no desvió el hechizo._

_-¡NI SE TE OCURRA, DE ELLA ME QUIERO ENCARGAR YO!- rugió con furia. Nadia aprovechó la distracción para atacar y sacó su varita de la espalda._

_-SECTUSEMPRA!-gritó. El hechizo le dio a Malfoy y la sangre comenzó borbotar incansablemente. Carrow apuntó a Nadia, dejando libre a Hermione por primera vez._

_-¡CRUC…!- Hermione desvió el hechizo con habilidad. Ginny comenzaba a sentirse mal desde el sofá. Dio vuelta la cabeza y comenzó a vomitar.. Nadie la vio excepto Bellatrix._

_Malfoy estaba tirado en el suelo, gimiendo por las heridas. Nadia se acercó y le pateó la cabeza. Pero Nott la apuntó y diciendo "DESMAIUS!" y Nadia voló hacia el otro lado y cayendo de espaldas. El mortífago ayudó a Malfoy pronunciando el contramaleficio. El rubio se incorporó rápidamente. La varita había quedado lejos. Se acercó a Nadia; la levantó del suelo y le pegó un puñetazo en el pómulo. La rubia se desmayó al instante, pero Malfoy la sujetó._

_-NOOO!- Gritó Hermione que se había estado batiendo a Duelo con Bellatrix y Carrow al mismo tiempo._

_-MATEMOS A LA SANGRE IMPURA.-dijo Carrow y cuando levantó la varita, Ginny se interpuso delante de Hermione.- ¿Qué DIABLOS HACES¡SAL DE AHÍ!-ordenó _

_-NO VOY A SALIR, NO LE VAN A HACER NADA…- sollozaba Ginny temblando- ¡NO LA MATEN NO LA MATEN!_

_-¡¡GINNY, QUITATE!!- Hermione lloraba tremendamente._

_-¡¡NO TE PREOCUPES, GINEVRA, NO LE HAREMOS NADA!!-dijo con sorna Malfoy, que había dejado a Nadia sobre el sofá-SOLAMENTE LAS LLEVAREMOS DE PASEO… ¿LES GUSTARÍA VENIR?_

_-¡ASESINO!-le gritó Ginny.- ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, NO LE HARÁS DAÑO A…_

_-DALE LA POCIÓN BELLA.- Dijo Nott y apuntó a Hermione, haciendo que quede amarrada entre fuertes cuerdas. Luego le quitó la varita._

_-Ven aquí, preciosa… - sonrió Bellatrix, de manera siniestra. Ginny se alejó.- TE DIJE QUE VENGAS AQUÍ…!!!-la tomó de la nuca violentamente._

_-NO LA TOMES GINNY!!!-dijo Hermione entre las cuerdas.- NO LO HAGAS POR NADA DEL MUNDO… ¡!!_

_-IMPEDIMENTA!-gritó Malfoy, y Hermione se desmayó._

_-¡NO, SUÉLTAME…!!- rogaba Ginny desesperada._

_-¡shhh!-calló Bellatrix. Y le hizo oler un frasquito anaranjado._

_-NO…NO…- pero la voz de Ginny era cada vez más liviana… los párpados comenzaron a cerrarse… sus pupilas llegaron a enfocar la última imagen… Nott escribiendo un mensaje en la pared… las risas de los mortífagos le angustiaron los oídos… Vio los ojos negros de Bellatrix, con una mezcla de triunfo y emoción… se tomó el vientre… su corazón le susurró "Harry" y la pelirroja no supo nada más._

* * *

Los pulmones de Harry habían quedado sin oxígeno. Todo era borroso y tremendamente incomesurable para ser asumido en pocos segundos. El corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que se iba a infartar. No podía pensar con claridad. Solamente enmudecía mirando el desastre de su living. Y de nuevo la culpa, de nuevo culpa de él. Se apoyó en la pared. De repente un escuchó unos pasos cansados en el zaguán. Dio vuelta la cabeza y vio a Ron pálido como la cera. Los ojos verdes de Harry le arrojaron una mirada tan desesperada que Ron dio un paso hacia atrás al verlo. Y vislumbró el desorden y el mensaje con sangre. 

-¿Qué… que… pasó… aquí?-preguntó aunque no hacía falta respuesta.

-¡¡TE PEDI QUE LAS CUIDARAS!!- gritó Harry enfurecido.- ¿Dónde ESTABAS?

-YO… YO…

-¿TU QUE?

-QUISE PONER A SALVO A LAS NIÑAS PRIMERO!!- explicó Ron, abatido.- NO SUPE QUE…

-LOS MORTÍFAGOS SE LAS HAN LLEVADO. NO HAY NADIE AQUÍ…-La voz de Harry llegó a quebrarse en la última frase.

-¡¡DIABLOS!!! HERMIONE…- empezó a decir Ron y se tomó la cabeza.

-Nadia estaba con ellas también. Me voy a buscarlas- anunció Harry con decisión.

-¡¡ESPERA, HARRY!!- lo frenó Ron.- IRÉ CONTIGO… ¿DONDE IREMOS A BUSCARLAS…?

-¡ESTAN EN NIGHTMARE!!- Informó Harry.- ¡VAMOS!

Ambos abandonaron con premura el Valle de Godric.

* * *

Kingsley aún estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore. El abrupto abandono de Harry lo había desencajado. Para colmo, Harry se había llevado la carta con él, por lo que no tendría la información. El jefe del Escuadrón de Aurores, sacó un papel del bolsillo. Era el anónimo recibido. Lo leyó rápidamente con la vista.

**"_Que Nadia Puddle no se reúna con los Mortífagos, porque está descubierta. Los miembros de La Causa ya saben que está del lado de Harry Potter. Deben esconderla y preservarla. Ginevra Weasley está en peligro también. Créanme lo que les digo. No importa quién soy."_**

Kingsley levantó la cabeza rápidamente. La profesora McGonagall estaba de vuelta. La miró a los ojos. Ella le devolvió una mirada intrigante ante el papel que el hombre tenía en sus manos.

-¿Dónde esta Potter?- Preguntó.

-Se ha ido; desapareció. –Kingsley de repente pareció caer en la cuenta de algo- Y ahora que lo pienso no entiendo cómo lo ha hecho. Estaba convencido de que era imposible desaparecer de Hogwarts.- Minerva suspiró

-Lo es. – dijo- Pero Harry Potter y Dumbledore siempre han sido los únicos que sabían cómo hacerlo, aún con el _Encantamiento Antidesaparición._ –Kingsley alzó las cejas- Por cierto¿Por qué se fue?

-Parece que su mujer está en peligro.- contestó Kingsley.

-¿Qué?- dijo Minerva- ¡Eso es terrible¿Crees que deberíamos alertar a Molly y a Arthur?

-No lo sé, quizá los preocuparíamos mas, debido a la gravedad del caso- miró el papel, como intentando discernir una pista en aquellas palabras sin identidad; la Profesora se sentía curiosa.

-¿Puedo…?- se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿Qué es lo que tiene ahí?

-Es… un anónimo.- respondió.- Mire- le mostró el papel. Minerva, al verlo, frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada es que…- suspiró- Creo que reconozco esa caligrafía.- afirmó con convicción

-¿Si?- preguntó Kingsley, incrédulo pero interesado también.- ¿De quién se trata?

La profesora pareció querer evadir la respuesta, sin embargo, contestó.

-Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Nadia abrió los ojos lentamente. Le dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo. Instintivamente se tocó la zona donde tenía el hematoma del golpe. Quizo incorporarse pero cayó en la cuenta de que estaba atada. Enfocó el techo: estaba en una especie de calabozo. Enseguida lo reconoció como la torre de Nightmare. Movió la cabeza y vio a Hermione, desmayada, y a Ginny, dormida a su lado. Estaban en la boca del lobo, ya no había salvación. Pero se sentía con fuerzas para luchar. Comenzó a mover las piernas para aflojar las cuerdas invisibles que la amarraban a la cama. Era prácticamente imposible. 

-No podrás, aunque lo intentes.- dijo la voz calmada de Lucius Malfoy. Nadia lo miró y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Eres un cerdo.- afirmó sin miedo.- ¿Qué esperas para matarme?

-Hacer que te arrastres hasta mis pies, rogando clemencia y piedad- contestó el Mortífago.

-Prefiero volver a escupirte la cara.-repuso ella-¿Sabes que tú eres un caso especial?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Malfoy frunció el entrecejo.

-Es curioso: no apuras mi muerte porque sabes que nunca voy a doblegarme a tu voluntad- dijo Nadia con tono glacial- Y también sabes que no te tengo miedo, sino lástima. Eres un pobre tipo, Malfoy. Nada te salvará de ti mismo.

-¿Y tú estás convencida que no me voy a dar el gusto de torturarte, por más que no hagas lo que digo?- replicó Malfoy, irónicamente.

-¿No oíste lo que dije en la casa de Harry? Más daño no me podrías haber hecho. Ya me quitaste a mi familia…

-Sin embargo, quedan tus amiguitas por matar…- balbuceó Malfoy y a Nadia se le empañaron los ojos.- Y veo que eso te dolería. Sobre todo si mato a tu hermanito postizo, el imbécil de Harry Potter.-sonrió

-Por más que los mates… ellos solamente dejarán de existir cuando no quede nadie que los recuerde.- repuso Nadia con amargura- La muerte es la siguiente aventura, Malfoy.

-Veo que eres una admiradora de Dumbledore.- observó el rubio.

-Y yo solamente veo que eres el ser más repugnante que he conocido. Y un cobarde, por supuesto.- agregó Nadia, con verdadero placer

-Y tú, una maldita huérfana despechada. Una niñita insípida.- escupió con ira Malfoy.

-Si soy una niña insípida¿Por qué no me sueltas?- preguntó.- ¿Por qué no empiezas a torturarme ahora mismo? Te estoy esperando… ¿o será que no quiere derramar mi sangre pura_, "Señor"_?

-Estás jugando con fuego¿lo sabías?- comenzó a acercarse. Nadia sonrió. Lo iba a matar, iba a darse el gusto…apenas se descuide. - ¿Ves? Te estoy desatando…- apuntó con la varita y la joven quedó liberada. En ese mismo instante, lo agarró del cuello con tanta fuerza, guiada por el impulso asesino de la venganza que latía fuertemente en su ser. Malfoy le tomó las muñecas y la golpeó de nuevo contra la pared del calabozo. El ruido no hizo despertar a Hermione y Ginny.

-Me cansaste- aseguró Malfoy- Ahora vas a saber lo que significa faltarle el respeto a un Malfoy… vas a ser humillada…- con las manos le rompió la camisa, haciendo que se note el pecho de Nadia, quién forcejeó para evitarlo…

-Además de asesino, fracasado e idiota¿eres un viejo verde?- sonrió Nadia. Pero en el fondo comenzaba a sentir miedo.- Más te miro, más pena me das…

-Es curioso: comienzo a comprender a Mark cuando decía que eras una mujer fabulosa; siempre supe que la sangre tenía que ver con estas cosas… -le besó la frente con devoción. Nadia sintió asco y sin reprimirse, le dio un cabezazo en la nariz. Malfoy gimió de dolor, frotándose la zona. Cuando sus ojos claros volvieron a enfocar a la rubia, se entornaron con una mueca bastante peligrosa. Dio unos pasos y le arrancó la camisa, dejándola en sostén. La piel blanca de la joven estaba morada de nervios. Sin embargo, actuó lo mejor posible.

-¿Vas a violarme, maldito? Acaso tienes los mismos caprichitos que tu sobrino?- rió Nadia lacónicamente- ¿Nadie te quiere hacer el favor y ahora tienes que buscar a sangres puras…?

-CALLATE!-exclamó Malfoy.- NO ME PROVOQUES MÁS, PORQUE SABRÁS LO QUE ES…

-¿Qué TE PASA MALFOY¿TE CALENTASTE CON LA PENDEJA QUE NO PUDISTE ASESINAR…?

¿O ESTAS DEPRIMIDO PORQUE SABES QUE GINNY NO ES LA MADRE DEL SUCESOR?

-¿Y A TI? TODAVÍA ESTAS LLORANDO LA MUERTE DE TUS INMUNDOS Y RIQUILLOS PADRES, QUE NADABAN EN ORO, Y ALARDEABAN SU FALSA GENEROSIDAD?

-NO INSULTES A MIS PADRES!!-advirtió Nadia, enojadísima.- PEOR ES LO QUE HACES TÚ… QUE MATAS SIN PIEDAD¿Y TODO PARA QUÉ? PARA CONTINUAR SIENDO UN POBRE INFELIZ, UN SOMETIDO DE LA TIRANÍA DE LORD VOLDEMORT…-Malfoy sucumbió en el silencio por la verdad de sus palabras- ¡Y HASTA EL DÍA DE HOY ES ASÍ! INCLUSIVE DESPUÉS DE QUE LO HAYAN MATADO ESTAS EMPECINADO CON OBEDECER A ALGUIEN… Y ENCIMA BUSCAS A UN BEBÉ … ERES PATETICO, LUCIUS…- Malfoy le pegó una cachetada violenta y la volvió a presionar contra los ladrillos de piedra de aquél horrible lugar.

-¿Y COMO ESTÁS TAN SEGURA DE ESO¿QUE SABES TÚ SOBRE EL SUCESOR...?- pasó una mano por la espalda de la joven. Ella ni se inmutó. No quería demostrarle que le afectaba lo que le hacía. Jamás iba a doblegarse frente a ese insecto. Aún así, intentaba apartarlo un poco, guiada por el instinto.

-ESTOY MUY SEGURA…- afirmó. Para su horror, Malfoy comenzó a oler su cuello. Quería hacerla decaer en el llanto. _"No va a lograrlo, no llores, no te muestres débil…"_ se decía Nadia continuamente. Pero cada vez era más difícil.- SUELTAME!!- el grito salió quebrado.

-¿TE ABURRISTE DE NUESTRA INTERESANTE CONVERSACIÓN?- Gritó Malfoy con sarcasmo. Bajó una mano hacia los genitales de la chica por encima del jeans. Hizo presión con los dedos. Una cascada de lágrimas se le agolpaba en los ojos y pugnaban por salir. No creía que aguantara mucho más.

-SUELTAME…!!- rogó, pero Malfoy siguió tocando sin piedad toda la zona. Nadia creía que era el peor momento de su vida. No podía defenderse porque por primera vez, se sentía vencida.

-CREO QUE SE DICE "POR FAVOR"- recordó Malfoy- ¿¿¿RICHARD NO TE ENSEÑO MODALES???- largó una carcajada cruel. La mención de su padre hizo que Nadia derramara varias lágrimas. Malfoy aprovechó la debilidad de ella y le metió la mano dentro el pantalón de jeans. La tenía tan aprisionada contra la pared, con todo el exceso de la fuerza, que Nadia no podía ni luchar.- DEBO DECIR QUE LA PEQUEÑA HA CRECIDO…- la miró a los ojos que estaban plagados de miles de lágrimas mudas.

-Hijo de mil puta…- susurró ella, con la voz quebrada pero fuerza en sus palabras.- No vas a lograr lo que te propones…

-¿Ah no?- se sorprendió Malfoy, falsamente- Y dime primor¿Quién mierda va a impedírmelo?

-¡YO!- gritó una voz detrás de el. Malfoy se dio vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con su hijo.- ¡SUELTALA!-se acercó, lo separó con brutalidad de Nadia y le pegó una piña a su padre, quien no pudo emitir sonido por la impresión.

Malfoy se levantó- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LEVANTARME LA MANO?

-¡ME ATREVO PORQUE ERES UN ANIMAL!- se sacó su campera y se la tiró Nadia quién la recogió. No tuvo el valor para mirarle a los ojos. Tomó a su padre del cuello.- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE DAÑO!

-¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?- Preguntó su padre desconcertado por su ira.

-¡ME PASA QUE ME DA ASCO LLAMARME COMO TÚ!- Gritó Draco. Su padre lo empujó.

-¿PORQUÉ LA DEFIENDES TANTO¡ES UNA MALDITA ESPÍA POR SI NO TE DISTE CUENTA!

-NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA UNA ESPÍA, NO TIENES DERECHO A TOCARLE UN PELO…

-TÚ NO VAS DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER… SE TRATA DE LA CAUSA…-argumentó Lucius.

-¡ELLA ES MI ÚNICA CAUSA…!- Nadia estaba realmente asombrada ante esta confesión. Pero se recuperó rápidamente: tomó su varita, y apunto a Ginny y Hermione diciendo _"enervate". _Las dos abrieron los ojos enseguida, media atontadas. Nadia se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que habían despertado… pero no era el mejor momento para preguntar.- TU MATASTE A SU FAMILIA… ¿CREES QUE NO LO SÉ?

-¿TRAICIONASTE LA CAUSA ENCUBRIENDOLA?- preguntó su padre fuera de sí.

-¡SI Y LO VOLVERÍA HACER!- Confesó Draco.

-¿PORQUÉ?

-¡PORQUE LA AMO! Y NO PODRÍA EXPLICARTE ESO PORQUE NUNCA LO ENTENDERÍAS…- Su padre se quedó sin habla. En ese momento, Bellatrix y Stebbins irrumpieron en la escena. Nadia sabía que los doblaban en número. Lucius Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Hermione y Ginny ya estaban despiertas. La voz de Bellatrix habló con desesperación.

-LUCIUS, LUCIUS, LOS INFERIS DEL LAGO VIENEN HACIA AQUÍ… ESTÁN TIRANDO MALEFICIOS ASESINOS A DIESTRA Y SINIESTRA…- decía.

-¿PERO QUÉ…?

-NO PUEDO CONTROLARLOS, NO SE QUE ESTÁ PASANDO…- Balbuceó Stebbins. Estaba realmente asustado.- NO RESPONDEN CUANDO ENVIO LA SEÑAL…

-¡SON UNOS INÚTILES!- vociferó Lucius, enojado.

-LUCIUS, NO HAY TIEMPO PARA DISCUTIR, ME PARECE QUE LOS AURORES ESTAN EN CAMINO…-Explicó Mark

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LARIDON Y POLAINE?

-MUERTOS, HA CAIDO AL RÍO, TENEMOS INTRUSOS.- dijo Bellatrix y Ginny pensó _"Harry"_

-¿No se supone que Avery debería estar vigilándolos?- preguntó Malfoy.

-AVERY LOS HA EMPUJADO AL RÍO… CREO QUE ESTABA BAJO EL MALEFICIO IMPERIUS. – Explico Bella, desesperada

-SI LO AURORES VIENEN, YO ESTARÉ DESCUBIERTO!! COLAGUSANO VA A DELATARME!!- se preocupó Stebbins.

-TE LO MERECES POR INCOMPETENTE YA QUE NO PUDISTE CONTROLAR A LOS INFERIS!!- le recriminó Bella apuntándolo con el dedo.

-NO SÉ, PERO DEBEMOS ESCONDER A GINEVRA… HABRÁ QUE ADELANTAR EL PARTO!!-apuró Lucius Malfoy.

-NO LE HARÁN NADA GINNY!- Gritó Nadia

-¡TU TE CALLAS!- exigió Bellatrix- ME CANSASTE! IREMOS A LA PARTE SUPERIOR DE LA TORRE… LA TENEMOS CONTROLADA, NADIE PODRÁ DETENERNOS. YO ME LLEVARÉ A GINEVRA…-se acercó y la tomó.

-MALDITA, NO LE HARÁS NADA A MIS HIJOS…- soltó la pelirroja.- NO DEJARÉ QUE ME LOS QUITES…

Bellatrix amago a levantarle la mano y Hermione atacó. Ginny cayó rendida a la cama, ya sin fuerzas.

-_CRUCIO!-_ el hechizo le dio a Bellatrix que chilló con fuertes alaridos de dolor.

-¡MALDITA SANGRE IMPURA!- gritó Malfoy y levantó la varita, pero su hijo lo detuvo.

-_DESMAIUS!_-gritó Draco. Su padre se agachó.

-ERES UN TRAIDOR!!- dijo – _IMPERI…!__-_Nadia levantó la varita y con un movimiento muy raro, frenó el maleficio.-VAYA, PARECE QUE ES TU ALIADA ESTA IMBÉCIL!!

En ese momento entraron al calabozo Harry y Ron con la varita en alza. Ginny lo vio y el color le vino al cuerpo. Se incorporó. Cuando lo hizo Harry se quedó mirándola, porque había pasado algo muy inoportuno. Un chorro de agua cayó empapándole los pantalones. Ginny había roto bolsa.

-NOOOO!-gritó ella desesperada.

-GINNY! - gritó Harry. Stebbins lo tomó de atrás para impedirle acercarse a ella.- SUELTAME… -Harry apuntó la varita hacia atrás y dijo:- _IMPERIO!_

Stebbins lo soltó de inmediato. Acto seguido, se acercó a Bellatrix y gritó.- _AVADA KEDAVRA!_- el maleficio asesino le dio en la cara y Bellatrix Lestrangue cayó sin vida hacia atrás. Malfoy quedó atónito por el comportamiento de Stebbins. Creyó que era otro traidor.

-¿¿Qué DIABLOS HICISTE…? _IMPEDIMENTA!_ – lo hechizó y Stebbins también se desplomó. Pero minutos después, Lucius comprendió que el asesinato de Bellatrix fue culpa de Harry.- POTTER, YA VAS A VER LO QUE ES BUENO…

-_EXPELLIARMUS!-_ gritó Harry, pero el hechizo no le alcanzó a dar.- NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO…

Ginny comenzó a gritar de dolor y cayó sobre sus rodillas. _"¿Porque justo ahora?"_ – pensó y Harry la miró. Hermione fue hacia su ayuda. Draco y Nadia también miraban a la pelirroja. Lucius aprovechó el momento.

-ME CANSASTE POTTER, ME TIENES HARTO-Nadia volteó la cabeza al escucharlo-…_ AVADA KEDAVRA!- _y agarró a Harry completamente desprevenido. Se quedó estático mirando el rayo de luz verde.

Ginny y Hermione gritaron.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

-HARRYYYYYYYY!!!- Siguió Ginny desde el suelo.

Nadia se soltó de Draco con brusquedad, y corrió. Se interpuso entre el rayo asesino y Harry. Le dio en el pecho, y la rubia cayó para atrás en los brazos de Harry. Draco la miró y estuvo a punto de desfallecer. En ese momento, Ginny se desmayó, pero la alcanzó a sujetar Hermione entre sus brazos. Después los presentes descubrieron algo inesperado: Nadia no estaba muerta, sino con los ojos abiertos. El maleficio rebotó en ella y se volvió hacia Malfoy, quién murió en ese instante.

Silencio sepulcral.

A Draco se tomó la cabeza y se le doblaron las rodillas y se oyeron el choque de sus huesos con el suelo de piedra. Nadia, Harry y Hermione se miraron entre los cadáveres.

* * *

Notita

Me encantó la manera en que draco enfrenta a su padre por nadia!! y espero q muchos d ustedes podrían deducir porqué nadia no murió... quien lo hizo... lo explicaré en el capitulo 26. (solo por las dudas)

y en el prox cap: el parto! la reacción de draco ante la muerte de Lucius... y... bueno sabremos si ginny morirá o no... y recuerden tmb la carta de dumby... etc... etc ... No digo más...

espero sus opiniones... GRACIAS POR LEERME... GRACIAS GRACIAS!!!

BESOTES,

Joanne.


	26. Nightmare

Hola Gente...! espero que anden todos bien... yo bien, gracias jaja!

Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron reviews en **Antes de Morir** (un nuevo HG, por si no lo sabían)

Y Gracias por el record de Reviews recibidos en el capitulo 25, que fueron 30! Increible! MIL GRACIAS...

Estoy saltando en una pata por ellos! de verdad!

Bueno ahora pasando al capitulo. Cuando lo terminen me van a querer matar por cortarlo así, de esa manera... pero no se adelanten, porque el fic SIGUE! porfis dejen reviews y ya saben que se aceptan palabras fuera de tono!! jajajajaj quizás merezco insultos, pero bueno soy así!

Hoy no saludo a Nadie, estoy apurada jajajaj!

les dejo un saludo ENORME y ESPERO REVIEWSSSS (muchos jaja)

cariños, Joanne :)

**

* * *

****Capitulo 26 "Nightmare"**

-No lo puedo creer…- balbuceó Hermione.- ¿Cómo es posible…?

Harry fue el único que pudo emitir sonido.

-El sacrificio de Alan; pasó lo mismo que con mi madre.- contestó y miró a la rubia- ¿Estas bien?-le Preguntó y la abrazó.

-S-si, yo…- derramó varias lágrimas sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Ya pasó, ya pasó- le decía el a modo de consuelo. Nadia se soltó de él y fue hacia Draco, al mismo tiempo que Harry hacia Ginny. Hermione se apartó y se fue con Ron. Él le tomó la cara, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Nadia Se arrodilló y le puso una mano en el hombro a Draco. El muchacho posó la suya encima. Ninguno de los otros presentes, mientras los miraban, se atrevió a interrumpir el momento.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Nadia. El se dio vuelta y la abrazó.

Ron habló de repente, como para cortar la tensión, ya que Harry los miraba con muchísimo odio.

-Debemos salir de aquí.- dijo.

-Será difícil- musitó Harry angustiado.- El lago está atestado de Inferis.

-Harry, somos cinco, podremos detenerlos- argumentó Hermione.

-No. Los inferis son una especie_ boggarts._

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Ron, pero fue Nadia quien contestó.

-Se transformarán en la persona que más amas. Será su cadáver en forma de Inferi; cuando te acerques te recluirá en uno de los calabozos.- explicó

-¡Eso es terrible!- Se espantó Hermione

-Pero no es todo.- informó Draco, sorprendiéndolos por su intervención.- En las fronteras del lago hay Basiliscos. Permanecen en el agua, pero ya sabes que con la vista pueden matar.

-¿No podemos desaparecer?- inquirió Ron, desesperado.

-No, solamente los guardias pueden.- contestó Harry.- Debemos controlar a los inferis de alguna manera.

-¡Espera! Tengo una idea.- dijo Nadia.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora?-Preguntó Harry. Su tono de voz salió a reproche.

-Stebbins- dijo Nadia, acercándose al cuerpo de Mark- No está muerto; solo fue afectado por un _impedimenta_.

-No puedo creer que se haya escapado de Azcaban- dijo escéptico Ron y todos cayeron de repente en ese detalle.

-No se ha escapado, nunca estuvo allí.- confesó Draco- Es otra persona bebiendo la poción Multijugos.

Ninguno de los demás se sorprendió con la noticia.

-¿Qué haremos con el?- inquirió Hermione recuperándose de esa noticia.- ¿de que manera puede ayudarnos?

-Era un guardia de Azcaban- contestó Nadia- El es el único que sabe cómo controlarlos y además, puede desaparecer.

-Perfecto.- dijo Harry.- Llamaremos a los aurores, la Torre esta vacía.

-No, no los llamaremos- contradijo Nadia.

-Si, hay que certificar la muerte de Bellatrix y Lucius en batalla.-argumentó Harry, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¡NO LO HAREMOS!-gritó Nadia.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablas¡DEBEMOS HACERLO!-gritó Harry.

-¡NO, PORQUE SE LLEVARÁN PRESO A DRACO!-gritó Nadia, casi llorando. Draco le dedicó una mirada de ternura que la chica ni captó.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, ES LO QUE SE MERECE¿O NO FUE UN MORTÍFAGO HASTA AHORA?- escupió Harry, que seguía sosteniendo a Ginny.

-¡BASTA!- interrumpió Ron enojado.

-NO, NO BASTA NADA- le dijo Nadia.- ¡EL NOS AYUDÓ Y NOS SALVO LA VIDA A TODOS!

-Nad, no quiero que…- empezó Draco, pero Harry lo cayó.

-¡NI HABLES TÚ!- le espetó. Hermione se acercó a la ventana del calabozo.

-NO LE DIGAS LO QUE TIENE QUE HACER…- Nadia estaba muy sacada y se acercó a Harry queriéndole romperle la cara. Ron reaccionó a tiempo y la tomó por los hombros para impedir el desastre.- TE ODIO, TE ODIO… NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE…

-POR FAVOR, NO…- gritó Hermione, pero nadie la escuchó.

-A MI NO ME DESOBEDECES MÁS¿ME ESCUCHASTE¡ME TIENES CANSADO!-gritó Harry.- SI NO RESPETAS NI EL RECUERDO DE TU FAMILIA…

-¡¡NO!!-imploró Ron.- NO ES NECESARIO QUE LE DIGAS…

-¡NO HABLES DE ELLOS, IDIOTA!-escupió Nadia-

-NO ACEPTO QUE TÚ ESTÉS CON…-Gritó Harry.

-NO ME ORDENES, POTTER; NO ERES NADA MIO.- eso fue un golpe duro y Harry la miró dolido. Nadia bajó la cabeza. Nunca le había dicho eso a Harry. Draco entendió en ese momento, que Harry era ese mago novato que la salvó aquel 31 de agosto de las garras de su padre. Hermione habló de repente, con la vista en la ventana.

-¡DIABLOS!- dijo.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Ron.

-¡DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ!- el grito de Hermione fue de horror.

-¿Qué PASA?- Harry estaba impaciente.

-PUEDO VER FUEGO EN LA PARTE POSTERIOR DE LA TORRE!!-aulló Hermione. Ron, Nadia y Draco corrieron para confirmarlo.

-Tiene razón, nos moriremos ahogados.

-¡MIERDA!- gritó Harry.

-Harry¡debemos sacar a Ginny de acá!- apremió Nadia. Fue una frase que sonó a disculpas.

De repente empezaron a ver humo por la parte del corredor del calabozo.

-NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA NADA, LA PRIORIDAD DEBE SER GINNY!

-NADIA, GINNY Y TÚ-corrigió Ron.

-Exacto.- coincidió Draco

-Es cierto- terció Harry.

Nadia y Hermione murmuraron algo como _"Hombres"._

-¡NO VOY A DEJARTE ACÁ RON!- dijo la castaña.

-¡YO TAMPOCO VOY A IRME!- secundó la rubia.

-¡TE IRÁS DE AQUÍ!- le ordenó Draco. Nadia quedó como un corderito pequeño y no contestó. Draco tomó la varita y apuntó a Stebbins.- _"Enervate!"_- el morocho abrió los ojos.

-_IMPERIO!-_ gritó Harry al instante.- Estabas distraído.- gruñó Harry a Draco ya que el muchacho había quedado un tanto anonadado por su abrupto maleficio.

-Los llevaré afuera de la Torre de Nightmare.- musitó Mark Stebbins con voz monocorde- Lo que deben hacer es lo siguiente. Yo me encargaré de los Inferis. Ustedes deben introducirse en el lago y allí podrán desaparecer, solo en contacto con el agua.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Hermione.

-¡Déjalo hablar!- tosió Harry entre volutas de humo.

-No podremos perder el tiempo hablando. Comencemos a bajar.- musitó Nadia.

-Bien, bajemos.- dijo Draco y tomó a Nadia de la mano.

-¿Qué haremos con Ginny?- inquirió Hermione

-Yo la llevaré.- decidió Harry e hizo un práctico hechizo que ataba a Ginny a su cuerpo sin soportar el peso. Los demás abrieron los ojos por el ingenio del Auror.- Andando.

Stebbins se fue por otro atajo guiado por la orden de Harry mediante el maleficio a detener a los inferis. Los otros seis fueron bajando las escaleras y cada vez se podía menos respirar. Al parecer el origen del fuego, era en la puerta de Nightmare.

-Noo-oo… puuee.ddo…- a los veinte minutos Hermione empezó perder el aliento y se arrodilló en las terceras escaleras.

-Vamos Hermione, solo queda el tramo final.- le dijo Ron.

-No, sigan sin mí…

-¡Ni se te ocurra, amor!-Ron y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¡Solo un esfuerzo más Herms!- le dijo Nadia, tomándola por los hombros y tosiendo tremendamente.

-Apúrense, por favor, Ginny no podrá resistir más…- apremió Harry.

Siguieron bajando las escaleras, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la torre. Ardía en llamas, que se contagiaban a las paredes y las antorchas las avivaban, como una eterna pesadilla sin salida. Los seis vislumbraron espantados la escena mientras la imaginaban como la última de su vida.

-Harry, ve tú primero, mi hermana…- Empezó Ron.

-Si- coincidieron todos al instante. Harry los miró. Ron, Hermione y Nadia. Sus amigos. Luego bajó la cabeza hacia Ginny. No, no podía perderla, era lo que más amaba en su vida.

-Regresaré.- dijo.

-¡Harry, espera!-musitó Nadia.- Toma.- le dio la campera de Draco para cubrir el rostro de Ginny.- Saldré en unos minutos.- le aseguró.- No te librarás tan rápido de tu cargosa hermanita menor.- Harry sonrió.

-Tú tampoco de mí.- acto seguido se adentró en las llamas abrazando a Ginny. Sintió que su cuerpo se quemaba y que su piel se arrugaba, chillando de dolor por aquella incandescente sensación. Le pegó una patada a la puerta, y dedujo que Bellatrix y Stebbins debían haberla dejado entreabierta debido al miedo a los inferis. La puerta se abrió y salió corriendo, hasta que una vez alejado de allí, cayó sobre sus rodillas con el aliento vencido. Volteó. Sus amigos no venían. Pasaron unos minutos a los que Harry hubiera querido arrojar a los terrenos del olvido, porque fueron de absoluta tensión. En ese momento, salieron Hermione y Ron, seguidos de Nadia sostenida por Draco. La rubia parecía a punto de desmayarse. Tenía quemaduras por toda la cara y sangre en el cuello. Draco no estaba mucho mejor. En ese momento Mark Stebbins llegó por la parte trasera de la Torre.

-Métanse al río.- dijo bajo el maleficio Imperius.-Los inferis no les harán daño, ellos no se ocultan allí.

-Harry¿estás seguro que todavía esta hechizado?- Preguntó Hermione desconfiada.

-_IMPERIO!-_ apuntó Harry a Stebbins de nuevo. El hombre quedó inexpresivo.

-La única forma de desaparecer es dentro del lago.- aseguró de nuevo Stebbins.

-Está diciendo la verdad.-dijo Harry.- Sumérjanse, nosotros las seguimos.

-Harry, el lago debe estar helado y yo no…

-NO ME CONTRADIGAS¡NO HAY TIEMPO, NADIA!- le gritó Harry, enojadísimo.

-Hermione, métete; los Inferis no están, Stebbins los ha detenido- apaciguó Ron entre las llamas.

-El fuego nos alcanzará si no nos apuramos- advirtió Draco.

-¡SI CREEN QUE NOS IREMOS SIN USTEDES ESTÁN LOCOS!- saltó Hermione. Como toda respuesta, Harry ató el cuerpo de Ginny que gemía en sus brazos.

-_WithoutWeight!-_ dijo apuntándola con la varita y el cuerpo de Ginny quedó sin peso y atado con sogas invisibles al cuerpo de Hermione, quien acaricio el rostro sucio de su amiga.- Hermione, hazlo por Ginny.- le pidió después- Por nuestros hijos.

-Si, será mejor que vayan.- dijo Ron y besó a Hermione en los labios.- Te amo, preciosa, por favor.

-Aparezcan en San Mungo.- dijo Harry- Nosotras las seguiremos. Nad, el anillo se calentará cuando lo llegues y…- pero Harry no siguió hablando. Un ejército de inferis asomaba desde las llamas; al ver a Harry se transformaron en una Ginny muerta al segundo. Otros se transformaron en Hermione, Nadia, en Rose e iban cambiando de apariencia. Los ojos putrefactos, tristes, repelentes. Eran seres que contraían el estómago, que hacían de la morbosidad un reino absoluto y del dolor un testigo abstracto de la escena. Las cinco personas.

-CORRAN Y DESAPAREZCAN EN EL LAGO-aulló Ron.

-¡NO, NO!- gritaron Nadia y Hermione.

-¡¡SI, AHORA MISMO!!!- rugió Draco y tomó a Nadia y Hermione del brazo arrastrándolas hasta la superficie del lago. Harry y Ron se miraron anonadados. En cuanto las jóvenes metieron sus piernas y el agua hizo contacto con sus pieles, ésta se volvió de un blanco cegador.

-ESPERA-frenó Hermione a Draco.- GINNY NO PODRÁ RESPIRAR!!

Harry no había caído en la cuenta de eso. Tenía que pensar, tenía que pensar… el Torneo de los tres magos. No, las branquialgas no servían Gin, estaba inconciente… ¿había otra manera?... Si, la había, tenía que haberla. Y de repente se le ocurrió.

-Encantamiento _Casco burbuja_. ¿Sabes hacerlo, Hermione?- le dijo intentando sonar, calmado, ya que Ginny estaba en un estado deplorable.

-Si.- replicó Hermione. Hizo un no verbal y Ginny quedó cubierta por una especie de pecera que le suministraba oxígeno. Luego decidió hacerlo con Nadia y ella misma. Con una decisión increíble, Hermione Granger se sumergió al agua, ocultando toda la tormenta de sus miedos bajo aquel cristal que no llegaba a transparentarlo. Nadia la siguió. Los tres se quedaron observándolas con pinceladas negras de desasosiego en sus pupilas. Las chicas sumergieron la cabeza y no las vieron más. El corazón de Harry se retorció de angustia, porque si algo les pasaba, porque podía perderlas y porque volver a llorar era el abismo del que ya estaba acostumbrado y el que nunca había podido superar… pero no tuvo tiempo de asimilar esa contaminante sensación en su pecho. No, porque los Inferis estaban cerca.

-¡CUIDADO!-gritó Ron alertando a Harry, ya que un Inferi lo estaba agarrando desprevenido. Draco peleaba con unos cuantos que tenían adoptada la forma de Nadia. Eso los hacía débiles. Aquellas criaturas con un aura fantasmagórica pero no por ello inmateriales, atacaban el sitio más hiriente de los seres humanos: el corazón y los sentimientos. Con los cuerpos de Hermione, Nadia y Ginny respectivamente, los muchachos tuvieron que abstraerse del miedo y de la inseguridad.

-HARRY DEBEMOS HACER ALGO¡SON MILLONES!- musitó Ron.

-STEBBINS NO HA PODIDO DETENERLOS, QUIZÁS NOS ENGAÑÓ.- dijo Draco y Harry no quiso ni pensar que las tres chicas habían entrado al lago engañadas.

-DEBE HABER ALGO PARA HACER-dijo Harry, lanzándoles encantamientos desarme a los Inferis.- TIENE QUE HABER UN CONTRAMALEFICIO- _"Piensa, piensa, piensa"_

-NO LO SE, QUIZÁS SI NOS SUMERGIMOS TAMBIÉN…- sugirió Ron.- IMPEDIMENTA! AVADA KEDAVRA!

-_Harry…_ - habló de repente un Inferi con la voz de Ginny- _ayúdame por favor…._

-NO LA ESCUCHES, HARRY ELLA NO ES…

-LO SE, LO SE-respondió Harry, pero no se recuperaba de escuchar su voz.

-_Ven, yo te amo…-_ las voces de Nadia, Hermione y Ginny se empezaron a entremezclar con el siniestro propósito de engañarlos, pidiéndoles ayuda, rogando un abrazo. Pero los muchachos no cedieron a esa persuasiva invitación. Al menos Harry y Draco pudieron.

-NO LE HAGAS CASO WEASLEY, NO!!-decía Draco ya que Ron había quedado un poco hipnotizado mirando los ojos gastados del cadáver-inferi de Hermione.

-¡HERMIONE ESTÁ VIVA, RON!- le gritó Harry, y en ese momento, el Inferi cayó rendido a sus pies. -¡GINNY ESTÁ VIVA!-repitió Harry y el Inferi-Ginny también cayo.

-¡NADIA ESTÁ VIVA!-siguió Draco, y lo apuntó con la varita.- _PAINEDCURSE!_

Ese hechizo también pareció detenerlos. Harry supuso que la magia negra era letal para ellos, ya que estaban hechos con esa misma herramienta. Y creyó que los guardias nunca pensaron que los presos jamás contarían con varitas en medio de esa Torre en Australia. Sería improbable también que al estar encerrados tanto tiempo y vieran el cadáver de la persona que más amaban en el mundo en forma de Inferi se atrevieran a decir que el sujeto estaba vivo. Era sencillo el método de seguridad, pero ingenioso desde su punto de vista. El muchacho sin embargo, se preguntó¿Qué pasaba si algún recluso no sabía lo que era amar a alguien? Pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo, porque la voz de Malfoy lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Debemos sumergirnos en el lago.- dijo Draco, cuando la mayoría de los inferis estaban derrotados.

-¿Qué haremos con Stebbins?-Preguntó Ron. Draco lo miro muy severamente: Stebbins significaba un testigo clave para que él sea el próximo recluso de ese lugar.

-Lo llevaremos.- respondió Harry.- Debe declarar.- confirmó los pensamientos de Draco, quien sin embargo, no hizo nada por contradecir esta decisión.

-Vamos- apremió Ron- Podrían venir los Basiliscos del lago.

-No atacarán, deben darle la orden un guarda.- informó Draco.

Los tres muchachos se sumergieron al igual de Ginny. Estaba completamente helada ya no era agua en realidad, sino una sustancia blanca.

Con valor, introducieron la cabeza sin poder ver nada, intentando nadar hacia el fondo. La presión del agua les zumbó los oídos y el lago era profundo. Harry se concentró en San Mungo, donde tenía licencia para aparecer por ser Auror, mientras Ron y Draco frente a la tienda gastada que era la entrada del hospital. Harry recordó los pasos para desaparecer: Destino, Decisión, Desenvoltura. Había aprendido a hacerlo después de todo.

_Flash Back – treinta minutos antes._

_Hermione, Ginny y Nadia, se arrastraban con desesperación por los pasillos de San Mungo. Ninguna llevaba el casco transparente, ya que se había roto al desaparecer por la presión del agua. Los vidrios le habían cortado el cuello a las tres. El estado de las jóvenes era realmente grave. Nadia tenía quemaduras por todas partes, sangre en toda la cara, cortes. La camisa rasgada por Lucius Malfoy y en toda la parte de los pechos, rasguñados, y la piel ardiendo de cenizas. Hermione estaba igual. Ginny aún no reaccionaba y tenía sangre y moretones por todos lados._

_-¡¡¡AYUDA!!!-gritó Hermione, no soportando más.- ALGUIEN POR DIOS QUE NOS AYUDE…_

_Nadia desprendió a Ginny de Hermione con sus últimas fuerzas._

_-Cree-oo que voy a morirme…- sollozó y las lágrimas salieron sin control._

_En ese momento llegaron dos sanadores. Hermione reconoció a uno de ellos: Samuel Smith._

_-¡RAYOS! Ayúdenme, por favor Tylor.- dijo Smith. Tylor tomó a Nadia e hizo aparecer una camilla con su varita. La rubia gemía de dolor. Se la llevó a instante. Vinieron más sanadores e hicieron lo mismo con Hermione, pero la castaña estaba en un estado de nerviosismo tremendo porque no quería separarse de Ginny._

_-GINNY!- imploraba llorando, pero se la llevaron rápidamente de allí._

_Samuel tomó a Ginny.- ¡ESTÁ ENTRANDO EN PARO, POR FAVOR! CONECTEN LAS VARITAS, CUIDADO INTENSIVO…_

_-¡Smith, está embarazada!!- dijo otro sanador._

_-LO SE, JACKSON, POR FAVOR HAZME CASO O LOS PERDEREMOS…_

_Comenzaron a desvestirla. _

_-TIENE UNA DILATACIÓN DEL 8 CENTÍMETROS!- se espantó Smith- Debe empezar con el trabajo de parto enseguida…_

_-Rayos, está ahogada, su pulso es bajo- dijo Jackson. Conectó su varita a los pulmones de Ginny y puso su ojos en ella, como si pudiera ver a través de un telescopio.- Tiene monóxido de carbono en los pulmones, la vamos a perder, no podrá hacer fuerza…_

_-NO TE PREOCUPES, GINEVRA RESISITIRÁ.- aseguró Smith._

_-Debemos avisarle a la familia._

_-¡Conecta tu varita, ya mismo!- Ordenó enojado Smith. Las varitas hicieron contacto en el corazón de Ginny y se zarandeó hacia arriba.- ¡NO, NO! La perderemos, le está costando respirar. _

_-Sam, debemos priorizar a los niños, habrá que provocarle el parto, por Merlín- dijo Jackson perdiendo la paciencia._

_-Si, creo que podremos hacerle… ponle el respirador, urgente.- ordenó.- Necesita oxígeno. Intentaremos sacar a los bebés, no podremos perderlos a ningunos de los tres. _

_-Veo que te tomas este caso de una manera especial- observó Tylor. Samuel hizo una media una sonrisa._

_-Son los hijos del elegido, le debemos mucho…. Creo que la niña vendrá primero…_

_Comenzaron a cortar el vientre de Ginny para hacer nacer a los gemelos. En ese momento, alguien irrumpió en la escena: Molly Weasley apareció allí con el rostro pálido._

_-Lo sabía- musitó al ver a su hija inconciente._

Harry apareció en un pasillo del quinto piso de San Mungo arrastrando a Stebbins, que estaba desmayado. Ron y Draco, como era de suponer, no estaban a su lado. Esperó que Ron haya aparecido en el lugar correcto y que Malfoy no se diera a la fuga. Corrió hacia el mostrador. Le dolía hasta el pelo, pero no era momento para debilidades. Debía averiguar el estado de Ginny urgentemente_…. "La premonición… la premonición",_ el momento decisivo había llegado. Y el no sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Se encuentra aquí la Ginevra Weasley?-le preguntó a la rubia que ya conocía como Susan.

-¡Harry, estas herido!-Replicó ella preocupada.

-NO ME JODAS EN ESTE MOMENTO!! QUIERO SABER SI…-pero el momento de furia fue interrumpido por una voz maternal.

-Harry- dijo a sus espaldas. El muchacho se volteó y vio a Molly Weasley con los ojos rojos e hinchados. El corazón le dio un vuelco parecido a mil espinas de incertidumbre que le ensombrecieron el brillo sus ojos verdes.

-Señora Weasley… usted…

-Harry te felicito, los niños han nacido.- solo dijo Molly con voz nasal.- Alan y Amy están bien.

"_Alan y Amy están bien" _pensó Harry intentando impregnarse del perfume de sus nombres en su cuerpo

-¿Soy padre?- preguntó sin poder creerlo. Tenía dos hijos con Ginny… _"Gin"_- ¿Como está Ginny?- inquirió acercándose y tomándole por los hombros.- Señora Weasley hable por favor!!! Dígame que está pasando!!!- La miró infinitamente con la perseverancia del impulso que lo guiaba a atravesarle el cerebro en busca de una respuesta consoladora. Pero la precipitación de sus ojos chocolates bañados en lágrimas recién nacidas, alarmaron todos los rincones de sus sentidos… y ellos, sus ojos, que eran tan paradójicamente parecidos a los de esa pelirroja que tanto adoraba, se volvieron la traducción impensada de todos sus miedos: que quizás Ginny había muerto.

* * *

dejen reviews jaja los kiero 

GRACIAS X LEERME!!!!

Joanne.


	27. Morir de amor

**Hola a todos! antes que nada: PERDON POR LA TARDANZA... se que me fui de mambo... Y q ninguna explicación vale en estas circunstancias, pero la voy a dar aunque me averguence un poco.. La verdad es que estuve de vacaciones y no tenía ganas de sentarme a escribir. Pero esa no fue la única causa. El problema es q me costaba encarar este capitulo. No sabía ni como empezar. Intenté muchas veces pero no quedaba como me convencía y borré todo. No digo que ahora sea una obra maestra ni que sea el gran capitulo, pero bueno se deja leer.. **

**Quiero agradecer los muchos reviews y saludos por las fiestas que recibi en este mes. GRACIAS A TODOSS!!! me encantaron!! espero que ustds tmb hayan pasado unas excelentes vacaciones. FELIZ 2008 (tarde pero seguro)**

**Katrina**: la verdad que tu primer review me dejó sorprendida y no por tu apreciación en cuanto a este fic (que quede claro que acepto toda clase de criticas) . No, lo que más me asombro es que fueron todas bastante negativas, o sea escribiste un review de media pagina diciendome todo lo que no te gustaba y contándome que lo leiste en un dia y medio o algo así... Es curioso es que te hayas perdido el tiempo para un fic que no te gustaba...(generalment si no me gustan, no paso de primer cap) Pero bueno, no todos somos iguales y por eso te respeto. Y en cuanto a tu opinión, imaginate que no puedo cambiar todo eso cuando ya van 26 capitulos. Pero sin duda te agradezco ya que lo tomaré en cuenta para otros fics. Es que este es el primero y vamos de a poco. Y te confieso algo: a la legua me di cuenta que el fic te había atrapado! jeje Desde el primer review. Aunque no tenga ni idea de los hechizos (lo cual es cierto jaja) y aunque ponga los nombres en ingles, y 0 de imaginación. jaja Pero sinceramente, no vi en otro fic que digan los nombres de los actores, etc. Por eso lo tomé como una idea muy original, de hecho varios me lo han dicho, aunque quizás no lo sea y para vos sea un recurso quemado. En cuanto a lo del sexo... no se, no prioricé nunca el sexo como algo principal. HG no estan todo el día haciendo chanchadass! jaja ya te voy a recomendar lo que es un fic sexopata.. si te asustas por mi fic..jaj Y otra cosa: no tengo nada que ver con Nadia... si confieso todos mis personajes (o los q tomé prestado de JKR) tienen algo mío... pero de ninguna manera me representan... Nadia tiene cosas mías, pero no me gustaria ser ella...(no soy tan valiente jaja) además imaginate lo que ha vivido la probrecita¿como puedes creer q quiero que asesinen a mi flia así? No, gracias... Ginny tmb tiene cosas mías, pero son caracteristicas aisladas nada más... Bno nada más... quedo muy larga mi respuesta, pero te lo merecías pq tu review era largo. jejeje A mi tmb me gustaría hablar con vos... y no te preocupes, tu review no me molestó.. t mando un abrazo y gracias por leerme.

Los dejo con el cap. Disculpen el palabrerío, pero no tenía otro lugar donde contestar...

GRACIAS POR LEERME A TODOS!!

Joanne

**Capitulo 27**

**Morir de amor**

Nadia permanecía sentada en su cama dormida sobre las almohadas. Las heridas después de la batalla en Nightmare estaban casi intactas. Tenía crostas por su rostro, y los brazos vendados. Al parecer el fuego con Magia negra no tenía un firme antídoto. Faltaba una semana para Navidad y el mundo Mágico era un hervidero de comentarios que teorizaban lo ocurrido en la Torre. Algunas de las versiones decían tantas mentiras que pasaban la raya de lo desagradable, otras tenían algo más de sensatez. Como era de esperar, "El Profeta" usó la escenografía del sensacionalismo para apurar las ventas. Y la tirada tuvo un éxito rotundo, por lo que todos hablaban de cómo Harry había derrotado a los mortífagos y a los _"inferis del amor"_ (como ridículamente los bautizó la revista _Corazón de Bruja_). Sobre la mesita de luz justamente descansaba el Profeta. "ESTÁ MURIENDO LA MUJER DE HARRY POTTER…", detallaba el titular. Abajo había otro recuadro que rezaba "LOS ELEGIDOS SON AMY Y ALAN", "EL MUNDO MÁGICO SUFRE POR LA AGONÍA DE GINEVRA WEASLEY…"

Nadia después de semejantes titulares, solamente quería salir de aquella sala aburrida y oscura de San Mungo para acompañar a sus amigos. Eran demasiadas horas de incertidumbre. Y ahí no acababan los problemas de la chica.

A pesar de que todo estaba esclarecido y de que los últimos Mortífagos con vida habían sido asesinados, quedaban secuelas en el ánimo de los más afectados y lamentablemente, ella misma se contaba entre ellos. Se sentía un poco culpable. No sabía como iba a continuar su relación con Draco después de que inconcientemente haya colaborado en la muerte de su padre. El único consuelo (y no por ello menos efectivo) era el estremecimiento que le producía recordar que el rubio había enfrentado a su propio padre por ella. _"Por mí", _pensaba la chica, aún sin poder creerlo. Sonrió. Estaba enamorada de él, pero no era una situación fácil. Tenía el desagradable presentimiento de que estaba traicionando la memoria de su familia. Pero si era algo racional, había que entender que Draco no había hecho nada. _"Debes diferenciar al padre de su hijo" _le aconsejó sabiamente Hermione. De todas maneras ella estaba segura de que si perdía a Draco, tampoco sería feliz… _"Es difícil, porque no hay un punto medio_- analizaba la chica- _no puedo estar con él, por obvias razones… fue un mortífago y su padre mató a mi familia… pero tampoco puedo estar sin él porque… porque es monumento a la naturaleza… - _sonrió perezosamente-… _Además,_ _¿Dónde conseguiré otro tan sexy? _- en este punto soltó una carcajada por la ocurrencia. Y ellas fueron interrumpidas por el monumento a la naturaleza. Nadia guió sus ojos celestes hasta la puerta blanca de su sala y vio al rubio de sus sueños.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Draco a modo de saludo. Ella solo sonrió- Veo que mucho mejor…- observó

-Sí- confirmó Nadia. Draco se acercó y se sentó en la cama.- Solo que me gustaría poder irme a casa…

-Lo sé. Adoras la libertad.- Nadia hizo un gesto de sorprendida- ¿Qué?

-Estoy anonadada por tu conclusión- aclaró irónicamente. Draco le acarició el rostro. Nadia cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Luego se acercaron y ninguno supo cuando fue que sus labios se fundieron en un beso añorado, esperado… lento, disfrutado... Así fueron varios minutos. Hasta que se separaron.- ¿Has visto a Harry?

Draco cambió su dulce semblante por uno de odio total.

-No- contestó secamente.

-Oh, ya basta.- lo atajó Nadia, entendiendo su repentino cambio de humor.

-Yo no dije nada.- dijo Draco entornando los ojos. Nadia enarcó las cejas. - No dije nada sobre tu temperamental amigo favorito, o hermano, como prefieres llamarle.- Nadia rodó los ojos.

-Mira, en este momento no tengo ganas de aguantarme tus celos.- dijo segura

-¿Celos¡No me jodas!- se encendió Draco, levantándose bruscamente y poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos.- Me importa un bledo si le pones los cuernos a tu amiguita, la pelirroja.

-¿Y no te importa que te los ponga a ti, _cielo_?- jugueteó Nadia, divertida. La mirada fulminante que le arrojó Draco hizo que se arrepintiera de su ácido comentario.- No te enojes, tontito…-intentó remediar

-¿Crees que a mi me importa si te revuelcas con otro?- espetó Draco haciendo que ella se ponga muy seria- Al fin y al cabo, no somos nada.

-Tienes razón.- coincidió Nadia, simulando una falsa despreocupación.- Y que bueno que me recuerdas, porque _casi_ – enfatizó esa palabra – te pido permiso para salir con otro.

Golpe bajo, Draco volvió a mirarla muy mal.

-Haz lo que quieras. Creo que Potter está aquí en el Hospital. Digo, por si quieres hacerle compañía a ese con la cabeza rota.- replicó venenosamente- Si tienes suerte te deje preñada a ti también, pero no te ilusiones.

Nadia se levantó de la cama como una bomba a punto de explotar. Esto sobresaltó a Draco, ya que abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-No, no puedes…

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- exclamó ella apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Nad…

-Estamos cerca de Navidad y ya tengo demasiados regalos desagradables como para que tú me des uno más. Si me preocupo por Harry es porque él es un hermano para mí… No me interesa si tu lo apruebas o no… Como bien dijiste, no te debo nada. Así que tu horario de visita terminó… al igual que lo nuestro.- Draco se quedó pasmado.- ¿No escuchaste¡VETE!

-Muy bien- balbuceó Draco en tono ofendido- Muy bien- repitió.- Haz lo que quieras.

Hizo unos pasos hasta la puerta y se fue. Nadia resolvió la angustia llorando sobre sus manos.

Dos habitaciones más allá, exactamente la nº 19, Hermione Weasley acunaba a Rose con una dulce canción…

-_Aquella rosa muerta en la calle esperar, mensaje tras mensaje preparándose a volar; porque habías sido tú mi compañera…_-le vino un flash de Ginny corriendo a abrazarla porque había besado por primera vez a Harry - _porque ya no eres nada y ahora todo está demás. Si no te supe amar no fue por ti… no creo en el amor y no es por mi… si no alcancé a entender y te perdí, si cada día que me das te hace sufrir… oh oh… volver a verte otra vez, con los ojitos empapados en ayer, con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve…- _Hermione derramó unas lágrimas en este tramo_- con la promesa de aquel último café, con un montón de sueños rotos… volver a verte otra vez…_

Rose Weasley cerró sus ojitos lentamente cayendo en un sueño profundo en los brazos de su madre. Hermione tenía un dolor en sus pupilas castañas muy fácil de notar. Todo se debía a una sola razón. Su mejor amiga, Ginny. Muriendo. Aún no podía respirar sin que la asistan. Y el miedo de perderla se acrecentaba más que nunca dentro de su pecho. Tristeza, incertidumbre eran las cosas que más la invadían. Casi la idea de enterrarla no la dejaba respirar. Todos los Weasley estaban destrozados. Y nadie entendía porqué esa suerte. Salvo ellos, que tenían pleno conocimiento de aquella premonición que les arruinó la vida a sus mejores amigos. Siempre el mal venía de Voldemort. Siempre. Miró la tierna imagen de su hija durmiendo. _"¿Porqué, cielo¿Porque todo tiene que ser así? Ginny no puede morirse, ella tiene dos hermosos bebés a los que cuidar… tiene una felicidad esperándola." _Sin súbito aviso recordó las palabras de la pelirroja cuando supo lo de su embarazo: _"Es la mejor manera de morir. Teniendo un hijo de Harry y sabiendo que el me ama"_ Sin embargo, la castaña no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Según ella no había una mejor o peor manera de morir, porque morir prematuramente era la peor manera. Porque a Ginny le quedaban demasiadas cosas para hacer en este mundo y no se merecía despedirse así de sus hijos, sin conocerlos, sin criarlos… porque Harry y ella no podían terminar así, y porque ni Amy ni Alan podían ser iguales a Lord Voldemort. Hermione no podía concebir la pesadilla de todo lo ocurrido. El regreso de Harry, su vuelta con Ginny, la verdadera razón por la que todo había terminado hace ocho años… la llegada de sus sobrinos. Parecía mentira como Ginny había llegado al estado de inconciencia en el se encontraba ahora. Era tan injusto y tan doloroso que no podía asimilarlo como real. Esos amargos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ron, quién entró en la habitación con los ojos hinchados. Su aspecto no estaba nada bien.

-Amor- saludó Hermione en un susurro. Ron frunció el entrecejo al verla sosteniendo a Rose.

-El sanador no recomienda que sostengas la niña, cielo- la reprendió acercándose.

-Es mi hija- sostuvo su esposa, testaruda- Me necesita.

-Tienes los brazos quemados.- argumentó Ron y le quitó a Rose de sus manos para recostarla en una cuna. Hermione suspiró abatida. No tenía ganas de discutir.

-¿Cómo están los niños?- preguntó.

-Están con Harry.- contestó Ron. A Hermione se le aguaron los ojos.

-¿El está aquí?

-Exacto. No se separa del lado de Ginny. Ha discutido con todos los sanadores porque no lo dejan estar demasiado tiempo con ella.

-Era de esperarse.- musitó Hermione sin sorprenderse- Tu madre también esta molesta por ese pequeño detalle

-Está destrozada- afirmó Ron, tomándole las manos a su esposa. Ella le devolvió una mirada de pura melancolía.- Percy y Penélope están acompañándola en su departamento.

-¿Y los niños con quién están?

-Rufus y Tom se han quedado con la madre de Fleur en Francia en honor a las vacaciones.- explicó Ron.- Bill y Fleur están organizando la Madriguera ayudada por los gemelos, Katie y Angelina.

-Es terrible todo lo que está pasando. Hasta parece que de una manera u otra esa premonición se va a cumplir.- Hermione se arrepintió de lo dicho, ya que Ron solo la miró con desolación.- No me hagas caso, yo…

-No te retractes, amor.- apaciguó Ron.- Creo que tienes toda la razón. Ginny está muriendo de todas formas. El secuestro, los niños están bien y solo se quedaron con su padre…- Ron se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar en una clara señal de impotencia, y con la mirada perdida en la ventana.- Es bastante racional si pensamos que es absolutamente cierta.- culminó el pelirrojo. Hermione se acercó y le cubrió la cintura con los brazos.

-Quizás, no todo es lo que parezca.- solo dijo. Ron se volteó y le inyectó sus ojos azules en los de ella.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-No lo sé.- dijo Hermione, un poco avergonzada- Nadia dice que no se va a cumplir.

-Nadia está loca de la cabeza. Creo que corre parejito con Luna – afirmó Ron.

-Ella está convencida, por un extraño presentimiento suyo, que Ginny se recuperará- se sintió una nota de esperanza en su tono de voz que hizo latir fuerte el corazón de Ron.-¿Por qué no creer en lo que dice? Es la última esperanza.

-Los sanadores aseguraron que no saben que puede pasar con Gin.- debatió Ron.- Hace horas que no reacciona. Al parecer, hizo todo el esfuerzo para hacer nacer a los niños.

-Entonces le quedarán fuerzas para sobrevivir a ella también. Siento que Ginny está luchando, amor.- dijo Hermione acurrucándose en su pecho.- Qué esté donde esté ella está bien…

Ron no contestó. Después de todo, era un pensamiento difícil de creer, pero al fin y al cabo la única luz de esperanza. Prefirió callar y otorgarle un minuto de paz a Hermione con el silencio acompañado de aquel atardecer frente a la ventana.

_Horas más tarde_

Harry Potter sobrevivía endulzándose la vista con dos pequeños niños acostados que dormían plácidamente. Amy y Alan habían heredado de pelo negro de su padre, pero tenían las pecas de Ginny. Los ojitos, al parecer, eran verdes. Eran muy pequeños como para saberlo. Después de todo, habían nacido hacía un día. Harry estaba cuidándolos y viéndolos dormir. No podía creerlo: la sensación de ser padre repartía sentimientos contradictorios en su ser. Tenía dos hijos con Ginny y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz… pero también estaba el hecho de que ella podía morir en cualquier momento. Y si eso pasaba… quizás la premonición estaba dando sus frutos. Harry no había ido a su casa. No se había alimentado en veinticuatro largas horas. Aún traía la ropa rasgada después del desastre sucedido en Nightmare. No tuvo contacto más que con Ron, Hermione y Nadia. Hasta casi se reusó a aceptar los cuidados de los sanadores, a no ser por las tácticas de persuasión de Hermione y Nadia. Es que la idea misma, las amplias posibilidades, el camino rugoso que suponía que Ginny podría dejar de existir, era algo que le amputaba la vida, la continuidad de sus pasos. Solamente esos dos cuerpecitos que no se enteraban de nada, que respiraban lentamente frente a sus ojos, ellos que no tenían idea de cuán difícil era la vida en ese mundo, lo hacían continuar. Harry no podía ver a Ginny así, sin reaccionar, con respiradores. Los médicos no daban muchas esperanzas, pero Smith se había tomado el caso como una afrenta personal: había hecho lo posible por mantener a Ginny en la butaca principal de sus prioridades. Harry estaba muy agradecido por ello. Pero no nada le quitaba el abatimiento principal de su corazón: al filo se notaba que la muerte tenía una autoridad infranqueable, imbatible, que nada podía contra ella. Y lo más cierto aún: que el no podía luchar contra ese mounstro de cientos de cabezas; porque la magia no permitía un canje de dar su vida a cambio de aquella pelirroja. De tanto pensar en aquellas horas de sangre derramada, llegó a la conclusión (tan cursi que casi lo avergonzó) de que el mundo no podía entender que Ginny y su vida eran sinónimos. Sufría momentos de confusión, porque Harry no sabía si se arrepentía de haber vuelto con Ginny… porque pensaba que era culpa suya todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y ahora la iba a perder para siempre, a la única mujer que amó y a la única que podría amar. En las pocas que había dormido, no paró un minuto de soñar que Ginny despertaba…que volvía a sus brazos, que no había rastros de aquella inmunda premonición, la cual había contaminado lo más puro de su existencia. Pero despertaba y la realidad lo golpeaba como siempre, como nunca. Porque ni Sirius, ni Dumbledore, ni sus padres volvieron de aquel absoluto e irremediable lugar, de aquella hiriente y definitiva despedida, de aquel constante respirar de los recuerdos… Porque la muerte podía hasta con el amor, era la separación más lejana y más desgarradora del mundo. Era curioso, pero sentía que recién ahora comprendía su significado. _"Tarde" _se lamentó enseguida. Recordó cuando Ginny le dijo que lo amaba. Sus besos. Su piel. Su fragancia. Su todo. Su existencia, su cuerpo durmiendo cerca el suyo. La comprensión infinita de sus ojos chocolate. La dulzura de su voz. El sobrenatural acto de hacerle el amor y de abrazar y rozar su cuello con sus labios. Su fragilidad. "_¿Cómo no amarla?"_ Hasta las peleas eran insoportablemente adictivas. Sus ojos cuando se enoja. Sus celos, su independencia y seguridad. Era única. Incomparablemente maravillosa.

Miró el reloj por inercia. Faltaban diez minutos para las doce de la noche. Y las doce marcaba su destino final: Smith volvería con el parte que daba las noticias del estado de Ginny. Harry se confesó a si mismo que temía lo que podría pasar en pocos minutos. De repente, como en la busca de un oxígeno reparador, volvió a pensar en una Ginny llena de vida, que corría hacia él, con un vestido de seda, sonriendo a abrazarlo, con su magnifica cabellera ondeando… Sonrió, estremeciéndose, ahogándose en su recuerdo del pasado y usándolo como ayuda; no hizo nada por evitar la cascada de lágrimas mudas… Vislumbró la habitación, quitando por primera vez la vista de Amy y Alan, y apuntó con su varita a una vieja radio muggle que yacía sobre una silla al lado el gran moisés. Hermione le había prestado un CD de ese cantante muggle que ni recordaba el nombre… Había sido un secreto de ambos, porque le dedicaba esas canciones a Ginny, ya que sabía adoraba las letras… en ese momento, la melodía fue justa y más lágrimas empañaron sus ojos verdes…

_Acompáñame a estar solo  
A purgarme los fantasmas  
A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos  
Acompáñame al misterio  
De no hacernos compañía  
A dormir sin pretender que pase nada_

_Acompáñame a estar solo  
Acompáñame al silencio  
De charlar sin las palabras  
A saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado  
Acompáñame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto  
Tú en tu sitio yo en el mío  
Como un ángel de la guarda  
Acompáñame a estar solo  
Acompáñame  
A decir sin las palabras  
Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad  
Acompáñame  
A quererte sin decirlo  
A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz  
A pensar en mí para vivir por ti  
Acompáñame a estar solo  
Acompáñame a estar solo  
Para calibrar mis miedos  
Para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos  
Para quererme un poquito  
Y así quererte como quiero  
Para desintoxicarme del pasado  
Acompáñame a estar solo_

_Y si se apagan las luces  
Y si se enciende el infierno  
Y si me siento perdido  
Se que tú estarás conmigo  
Con un beso de rescate  
Acompáñame a estar solo_

El reloj marcó las doce menos un minuto cuando la melodía llegó a su fin. Harry estaba tan absorto en el dolor que no se dió cuenta que la puerta de la sala había sido abierta... Solo estaba pensando en aquellas palabras tan justas para su presente doloroso... _"Desintoxicarme del pasado... calibrar mis miedos...serle infiel con esta soledad..."_

-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo un suave susurro a sus espaldas.

* * *

Nota: no tardaré en actualizar, disculpen q sea corto. 

BESOTES

Joanne


	28. El fragmento perdido

**Hola gente. Bueno he vuelto a actualizar mis historias. Disculpen que no haya podido antes, es que estaba en un período de muy poca inspiración. Créanme que me moría de a ganas de escribir. Agradezco enormemente todos los hermosos comentarios de súplicas me dejaron. Eso me hizo ponerme a escribir mas rapidamente y mi musa llegó a mi, para suerte mía y de los que siguen esta historia. Quiero que sepan (quizás lo sorprenda) que este es el último capítulo. No avisé antes de este final, porque tenía pensado llegar hasta 29 capítulos y un epílogo. Pero serán 28 capítulos y un epílogo... Asi que en este capitulo, se resuelve la intriga sobre la premonición y termina el fic... no quiero adelantar demasiado, descúbranlo por ustedes mismos. **

**El epílogo no lo tengo empezado por lo que voy a tardar quizás unas semanas en ponerlo. Mientras tanto quiero avanzar con "Antes de morir" y mi los One Shot, que estoy preparando una tercera parte... a los que no los leyeron, si gustan, podríamos seguir viendonos aquí... sino nos veremos en la publicación del epílogo. Y después, donde nos encuentre el destino.**

**AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE MOLESTARON DEJANDO REVIEWS. PARA MI FUE UN GRAN INCENTIVO Y MI PRIMER FIC CRECIÓ GRACIAS A SUS OPINIONES. DE VERDAD NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGRADECER SU APOYO Y COMPAÑIA.**

**Sin mas que agregar, espero que les guste el final. Fue hecho con todo mi amor, para ustedes, que fueron parte de mi primer fic. (me puse re melancolica jajaj, disculpen)**

**un besote a todos y cuidense.**

**Joanne.**

**pd- resta decir que espero opiniones de cualquier tipo... y a mi bautizada "Katrina", aclaro que no me enojé por tu review, al contrario, lo agradezco, solamente tuve la necesidad de contestarlo. Gracias por haberme leido. Te mando otro abrazo, y te agregué a mi msn.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME.. **

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**El fragmento perdido**

Esa voz le helo las entrañas. La escuchó, pero creyó que era producto de su deseo, de su imaginación, de su cuerpo rogando por el color de ese sonido, de sus ojos implorando su imagen y buscándola en la espesura del mundo… en la soledad que tajantemente lo acompañaba… Se volteó rápidamente con la intención de no retardar más su intriga, de no esperar ni un segundo para darse cuenta que estaba soñando… Y sus ojos reflejaron lo que tanto esperaba…

-Gin- susurró, quebrando el silencio- Ginny- repitió para convencerse. Estaba con el camisón de San Mungo y el pelo suelto. En medio de esa conmoción el cerebro de Harry alcanzó a comprender que se había escapado de su cama.

-Harry… quiero ver a nuestros hijos.-susurró, pálida como la cera.- Llévame con ellos.

-Gin-repitió Harry. Y sus pasos resolvieron la tristeza de las últimas horas. La abrazó como siempre. Como nunca. Con esa necesidad urgente de hallarla, con esas pobres dudas que había tenido de hallarla. Ginny le devolvió ese abrazo intensamente. Sus ojos chocolate despidieron unas lágrimas de incertidumbre.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si-susurró ella. Y de repente vio dos cunitas a espaldas de Harry. Se acercó lentamente a ellos y los observó dormir. Tomó a Alan cuidadosamente y lo abrazó. Harry se ocupó de Amy, que en ese momento, hacía movimientos con sus manitos entre dormida.- Harry, sácame de aquí… yo…

-No hables, tu deberías estar acostada…- respiró hondo. El joven no entendía de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

En ese momento, Smith irrumpió en la habitación con aire preocupado.

-Harry, Ginny no se encuentra en su…- vio a los padres con sus hijos en los brazos y quedó pasmado.- ¿Qué…?

-Doctor, me siento mejor… desperté y quiero salir…- intentó explicar Ginny.

-Lo siento señorita Weasley, usted debe permanecer en reposo, podría tener una recaída…

-Mire, señor Smith, necesito estar con mi familia, no quiero…

-Gin- intervino Harry- Vamos a tu habitación.

-Harry, quiero saber como están todos…

-Eso deberá ser después. Usted necesita reposo.-dijo Smith severamente- Es mi responsabilidad su estado de salud. Y realmente, quiero decir que es un milagro que esté viva…

-Yo…-empezó Ginny, a punto de quebrarse. Eran demasiadas cosas juntas. Sus hijos, Harry, los mortífagos.

-Vamos a tu habitación- repitió Harry. Ginny miró a los bebés con desazón- Estarán junto a ti.- miró al sanador- ¿Es posible eso?

-Si. Siempre y cuando alguien la ayude con los bebés. Ginny necesita tranquilidad.

-Descuide, yo me encargaré.

-Harry, debemos hablar- dijo Smith y le dirigió una mirada significativa, que Harry interpretó como _"es urgente"._

En ese momento, Ron apareció en la incómoda escena.

-Disculpen…¡Ginny!-se emocionó el pelirrojo, sin poder creerlo.- ¿Cómo es que tú…?

-Ha despertado hace unos momentos- explicó Smith.

-Pero aún no es prudente que esté cuidando a los niños.- advirtió Harry.- ¿Puedes quedarte con ellos, Ron? Tengo unos asuntos que tratar con el sanador.

-Si, por supuesto…- aceptó Ron instantáneamente.-Dame a Amy, la llevaré para la habitación de Ginny…-Harry le pasó cuidadosamente a su niña a Ron- Hola preciosa, estás con tu tío… vamos, Ginny…

-Harry, quiero que habl…- Harry se acercó y la besó, mientras ella sostenía a Alan.

-Amor, escucha, debo hacer cosas. Tu tienes que terminar de recuperarte…-la besó nuevamente- … cuida a nuestros hijos, en menos de una hora estaré con ustedes, lo prometo…

-Te amo-susurró Ginny.

-Yo más- balbuceó Harry. Sonrieron. Ron enrojeció como en los viejos tiempos.

-Ejem, ejem…-carraspeó- ¿Vamos o no?

-Si, vamos- afirmó Ginny.

Momentos después, el sanador y Harry quedaron a solas. Se miraron. Y Harry fue el primero en decir lo que nació desde el corazón.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste por Ginny…

-Harry, no tienes que agradecerme nada-apaciguó Smith- Es mi trabajo.

-Lo sé, pero lo que hiciste salvó mi vida. –Otro silencio.- ¿de que querías hablarme?

-De la situación del señor Draco Malfoy. –le contestó Smith yendo al grano.- Vino tu jefe, Kingsley Sheikelbolt, a preguntarme como es que llegó contigo y con Ronald Weasley.

-¿Por qué Kingsley no hablo directamente conmigo?

-Harry, te recuerdo que has estado encerrado aquí durante el estado lamentable de Ginny.- dijo Smith algo incómodo. Tosió.- ¿Me vas contestar?

Harry suspiró. Malfoy era un desgraciado, y no deseaba otra cosa que verlo en Azcaban. Pero por otro lado, también los había ayudado y Nadia lo mataría si dejaba que se lo lleven preso.

-Malfoy nos ha ayudado a escapar enfrentando a su padre- contó Harry, luchando contra el impulso de denunciarlo.

-Tu jefe piensa que eso no es lo suficientemente coherente para dejarlo en libertad, ya que Malfoy ejerció como Mortífago, por lo que estaba siguiendo las órdenes de Bellatrix Lestrange.- soltó Smith sin vueltas- Y yo creo que él tiene razón¿estoy en lo cierto, Harry?

-Pues sí. Pero a último momento se pasó de nuestro bando. Nadia Puddle, no fue delatada por él ante su padre.

-Solamente porque está enamorado de ella.- objetó Smith levantando las cejas. Harry bufó.

-No se porque lo hizo, la cuestión es que lo hizo¿no es así? Además vio morir a su padre.

Smith abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-¿Quién lo mató?- preguntó espantado.

-Lucius quiso matarme, pero Nadia se interpuso. El sacrificio de su hermano hace años le salvó la vida. Fue lo mismo que pasó con mi madre y conmigo- explicó Harry.

-Muy bien, entonces Malfoy deberá declarar.-resolvió Smith- Quizá le den años en Azcaban, porque fue un Mortífago.

Harry se dio cuenta que Smith parecía uno de esos hombres no perdonaba tan fácil el pasado sucio de alguien; le recordó a Cornelius Fudge, pero mucho menos tajante y miope.

-No lo sé, eso lo resolverá la justicia. Disculpe Smith, pero quiero estar con mi familia en este momento. Ginny está perfectamente y mis hijos también. Lo demás, me importa poco.

Smith asintió y Harry, sin decir ni una palabra más se retiró del cuarto. Caminaba por los pasillo del Hospital de San Mungo, pensando… todo estaba enredado en su cabeza, no entendía casi nada. Solamente sentía los ladridos de alegría de su corazón que le recitaban una verdad increíble _"Ginny está bien, Ginny vive"._ Sonrió para sus adentros. Es que todavía no caía a la realidad. Todo estaba perfecto, absolutamente todo…

-¡HARRY!-gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Harry se volteó y vio a Nadia cojeando.

-¡Nadia¿Qué haces levantada?

-Es que tuve la intensa necesidad fumar, Harry.- confesó la rubia gimiendo de dolor.- Se que no es aconsejable, pero…

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry, incrédulo- ¿Te estas poniendo en riesgo por ese vicio asqueroso que tienes?

-Yo también te quiero, Harry- sonrió Nadia, sin enojarse- Pero no es solamente por ese vicio.

-¿Cuál otro vicio tienes?- inquirió Harry, resignado. Nadia frunció la boca con disgusto.

-Escuché el rumor de que Ginny está bien… y quiero ver los bebés… Harry¿es cierto que le pusiste Alan al varoncito?- preguntó Nadia con suavidad. Harry sonrió.

-Si- confirmó contento. Nadia estaba emocionada.

-¡Oh, Harry!- sollozó y se arrojó a sus brazos.- ¡¡Gracias por ponerle en nombre de mi hermano!!

-No debes agradecérmelo.- replicó Harry, correspondiéndole el abrazo- A Ginny siempre le ha encantado ese nombre.

-Qué ternura-musitó Nadia, secándose las lágrimas de su quemado rostro. Harry la examinó. Parecía algo alicaída.

-¿A ti te pasa algo más?- preguntó frunciendo las cejas. Nadia lo miró y suspiró.

-No. Bueno en realidad sí.

-¿Sí o no?- preguntó Harry, realmente confundido.

-He discutido con Draco.

-Ah, ya veo-Harry se había puesto serio inmediatamente- De eso tenemos que hablar, pero en tu habitación…

-No, no quiero hablar de ese engreído, y menos en la recámara más aburrida y triste del hospital; me deprimo allí¿sabes?… Tengo una mejor idea¿Por qué no me llevas a ver a tus bebés y a su hermosa madre…?

-De ninguna manera.- dijo Harry convencido.- Si se juntan Gin, Hermione y tú, nos echan del hospital…

Nadia largó una carcajada.

-Exagerado. ¿Qué querías decirme sobre el engreído?- Harry sonrió. Sabía que le interesaba el recientemente apodado "engreído".

-Su situación con el Ministerio no está nada bien, Nad- le contó. Nadia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y estaba a punto de replicar, pero Harry habló primero- Si, ya sé que nos ayudó a último momento, pero como dijo Smith y Kingsley, eso no quita que haya trabajado para Bellatrix todo este tiempo…

-Harry no podemos permitir que él…

-Yo no puedo hacer nada. Kingsley tiene la última palabra.

-Pero nosotros podremos declarar a su favor¿no es así?- Harry la miró a los ojos y no contestó.- Harry¿no es así? – repitió la muchacha a punto de llorar- Por favor, Harry, el es…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes?-preguntó Harry para tantear el terreno, aunque tenía una idea muy acertada de cómo eran las cosas.

-Harry, no lo sé, es difícil de explicar…yo…

-¿Lo amas? Porque eso tenía entendido.- musitó Harry.

-Si.- dijo Nadia con seguridad.- Lo amo, pero…- hizo una pausa- Harry, se que te duele nuestra relación porque ustedes tuvieron una enemistad muy grande…

-Mira, Nad- habló Harry con lo mejor de su sinceridad- Yo solamente quiero que seas feliz. Apruebo tu relación con él.- Nadia lo miró escépticamente- No, de verdad; no me importa que estés con él si realmente te hace feliz… pero en caso que te haga daño, le destrozo esa carita de_ barbie_ que tiene…- Nadia largó una carcajada. Harry sonrió, muy a su pesar.- Ríete tú, descarada.

-Ah, Harry¡muchas gracias!- lo volvió abrazar. Harry se dio cuenta que para Nadia era muy importante su aprobación. Ese sentimiento lo hizo sentirse acompañado. Cuando se separaron, Nadia se acordó de algo muy importante…- Harry¿Cómo es posible que Ginny esté recuperada? Se que eso no importa mucho ahora, pero creo recordar que había una…

-… premonición.- terminó Harry, tocó un papel en su bolsillo: la carta de Dumbledore.

Hermione era la última fugitiva de su habitación de San Mungo. Como era de esperarse, también se había enterado de que Ginny despertó recientemente, por lo que quiso visitarla cuánto antes, desobedeciendo la orden de los sanadores que decían con frecuencia las santas palabras: _"reposo absoluto"._ La castaña caminaba con la misma dificultad de Nadia debido a las múltiples heridas y quemaduras, que poción tras poción, iban mejorando su aspecto. _"Espero que ningún sanador me agarre en estas condiciones, ya que no puedo correr…" _pensaba Hermione, con los nervios de punta. _"Ginny esta bien, Ginny esta viva, Ginny ya no agoniza…" _le decía otra voz muy entusiasmada. _"Habitación, 29, habitación 30, habitación 31… si, aquí debe ser…"_ Entró sin pedir permiso. Por suerte había acertado sino el momento sería bochornoso. Allí se encontraban Ginny con dos cunitas a su lado, de color azul y rosa, con los rótulos que rezaban "Amy y Alan". Ron, sentado en una silla, hablaba efusivamente y muy feliz…

-Mamá está contenta de estar cuidando a Ony y a Rosie… - decía- No te preocupes Ginny, ella está muy feliz. Creo que vienen en camino para que veas a las niñas, mamá saltaba de emoción cuando la llamé contándole de tu recupera… _¡Mione!_

-Amor, estoy aquí…- musitó Hermione asustada.

-No puedes salir de la cama, amor.

-Oh, basta de cuidarnos- soltó Ginny.

-¡Es que todas se han estado escapando!- exclamó Ron con impaciencia.- Hasta se me hace raro que Nad no esté aquí…- terminó Ron pensativo.

-Lo sé- dijo Hermione sonriendo. Luego miró a su cuñada.- ¡Gin!- sollozó y le dio un abrazo inmenso.- Hemos estado tan preocupados…

-Estoy bien, Herms.- musitó Ginny, también emocionada.

-Oh¡¡los bebés!!- se siguió emocionando la castaña. Se acercó a las cunas.- Oh, son preciosos. Alan es igual a Harry. En realidad, creo ambos ¿no?

-Si, por ellos tienen el padre más hermoso del mundo…- dijo Ginny toda enamorada.

-Un _cuatrojos_ con la cabeza rajada- acotó Ron, sonriendo. Hermione se sentó a su lado y lo besó.- Epa¿estamos mimosas, hoy?

-Siempre soy mimosa contigo.- recalcó Hermione. Ron abrió la boca…- Y no te atrevas a contradecirme, cielo mío.

Ginny sonrió.

-¿Por donde anda Potter?- preguntó preocupada.

-Creo que se quedó hablando con Smith- contestó Ron, tocándole el pelo a su esposa.

-Lo extraño- confesó Ginny haciendo pucheros.- Mucho.

-Lo sabemos- le dijo Hermione sonriendo.- ¡No sabes cómo ha estado él en las últimas veinticuatro horas!

-¿Cómo?- quiso saber Ginny, muy interesada.

-Pues muerto en vida.- contestó Hermione.- No quiso hablar con nadie. Solamente estaba todo el tiempo contigo y los gemelos.

-Ahh, mi vida- se enterneció Ginny y suspiró largamente. Luego de varios minutos, preguntó:- ¿Qué pasó con Stebbins?

-Está en Azcaban.- contestó Ron.- Luego del hechizo de Harry lo mandamos a entregarse- explicó con satisfacción el pelirrojo.- Cumplió la orden a la perfección, nos han avisado.- Ginny y Hermione quedaron muy impresionadas- Si, es increíble. Pero no sólo eso: también confesó que Colagusano estaba haciéndose pasar por él en prisión. Por lo que quedaron los dos presos.

-Eso si que es una buena noticia.- habló Ginny.- ¿Nadia como se encuentra¿Y Draco?

-Ellos están bien. Nadia está un poco quemada- contó Hermione- Al igual que yo, pero los sanadores aseguran que estará mejor. Draco también esta en perfectas condiciones.

-De salud- aclaró Ron.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Ginny.

-Porque debemos declarar a su favor para que no lo condenen. Aún así, no se si se salvará de unos añitos en Azcaban.

-Sería injusto eso, Ron.- opinó Hermione.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- reprochó su esposo con las orejas coloradas.

-Porque nos ayudó, Ron.- le respondió Ginny- Arriesgó su propia vida enfrentando a unos asesinos de semejante calibre. Deberías pensar que sin él…

-¡Pero por favor!- exclamó Ron levantándose bruscamente del lado de su esposa.- ¿Se olvidan que fue servidor de Bellatrix...?

-¿Y tú te olvidas que cubrió a Nadia todo este tiempo?- inquirió Hermione duramente.- No sé si merezca ir a la cárcel, porque al final, fuese lo que fuese, se pasó de nuestro bando…

-Es cierto- coincidió Ginny.- Pero no es un lugar para discutir. Solamente quiero terminar el asunto diciendo que voy a declarar a su favor, le pese a quien le pese.

Ron, debido al estado de su hermana y esposa, no dijo nada más sobre el tema. Hubo un incómodo silencio que Hermione aprovecho leyendo el número vigente de "El Profeta".

-El famoso periódico sensacionalista se ha hecho un festín con la batalla de Nightmare.-comentó

-Me imagino- dijo Ginny sin sorprenderse- Es lo típico de ellos.- acarició a Alan estirando la mano derecho.- Pero la verdad, me tiene sin cuidado.

-Si, lo que diga el Profeta es superfluo ahora que estamos a salvo.- sonrió Ginny, muy contenta.

-Por suerte nunca se ha enterado de la…- Ron interrumpió el comentario porque pareció caer en la cuenta. Pero Ginny y Hermione captaron cual sería esa última palabra.

-La premonición.- dijeron al unísono y preguntándose como rayos había sobrevivido.

Harry sacó el papel del bolsillo con la dichosa carta que había olvidado por completo. La carta. Si, porque Ginny había estado en peligro y no había terminado de vislumbrar aquel mensaje. Y después la batalla. El sobre estaba camuflado por las llamas de Nightmare, pero cuando sacó el pergamino, éste yacía increíblemente intacto. Lo sorprendió ese hecho.

-Harry- habló Nadia sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.- ¿Ésa es la carta de Dumbledore?- Harry no contestó, se limitó a mirarla a los ojos.- Harry¿esa es la carta sobre la que alertó Kingsley cuando estábamos en mi casa?

-Si.- contestó secamente el muchacho. Estaba nervioso. La famosa pista encontrada por la profesora McGonagall había sido borrada de sus pensamientos después del desastre soportado. Pero Ginny había sobrevivido. – Ginny sobrevivió- Harry tuvo la necesidad de poner en voz alta ese pensamiento.

-Si, Harry, ella está bien…

-¿Cómo fue posible?

-La respuesta la tienes en tus manos, hermanito- Nadia guiñó un ojo, divertida.- ¿Podemos abrirla juntos?- preguntó con algo de timidez la rubia.

-Por supuesto.- accedió Harry. Desdobló el pergamino con las manos temblando. Al fin el misterio se resolvería. Harry y Nadia comenzaron a leer con la vista.

_De los mismos que trajeron la luz,_ _El mal renacerá,_ _El corazón llorará por las espigas de esa cruz,_ _Y su madre morirá por mil gotas de dolor,_ _El mundo lamentará las lágrimas del salvador, La sentencia de los astros no tendrá compasión,_ _Ella enmudecerá por el llanto de su hijo,_ _Él no resistirá lo que el cielo predijo,_ _El niño se volverá despiadado por la ausencia de su madre,_ _Y traerá muerte, desgarro y sangre,_ _Como el perfecto contraste del amor incomparable,_ _La maldad de su pecho será infranqueable,_ _Por la amenaza y abandono de su padre,_ _Las cadenas están predispuestas,_ _Los Planetas anuncian la llegada,_ _Los infiernos gimen de alegría por el temblor,_ _La desgracia futura brilla por su fuerte color. Las tinieblas esperan al señor,_ _El señor oscuro ya tiene sucesor… _

_**Pero las aguas podrían encausar la sutura, **_

_**Solo si los hilos que hablan de salvación,**_

_**Solo si los cielos que amenazan la carne**_

_**Fluyeran a través de la mezcla de sangre, **_

_**Porque el niño maldito solo puede nacer de la traición. **_

_**Por lo que si su madre no supiere las rimas de esta canción,**_

_**El sucesor del mal no hará aparición…**_

_**Y las estrellas se mudarán al camino de la otra bifurcación,**_

_**De lo contrario, no habrá opción**_

_**Porque El niño maldito nacerá de la traición…**_

_Harry: Bane me confesó la premonición entera antes de morir. La escuché por la mitad, pero llegó decirme toda la verdad; Ojala le hubieras dicho la verdad a Ginny en su momento. De hecho, espero que haya sido así, o que Ginny, haya sabido de la premonición antes de que volvieran a estar juntos. Porque el niño maldito solo podía nacer si ella era engañada por ti. De lo contrario, solo a través de la boca de un sangre pura que supiese la verdad y se la revelara al mundo haciendo que llegue a Ginny, ella jamás moriría pariendo un hijos suyo._

_Espero que haya sido así._

_Cariños a todos. _

_Albus Percival __Wilfred Brian Dumbledore._

_Junio 1997._

Harry levantó la cabeza. No podía creer lo que había leído. ¿Por quién se había enterado Ginny de aquella premonición¿Por qué sangre pura había sabido de esa sentencia tan repudiable? La respuesta se encontraba ante sus ojos: Nadia.

-¿Harry?- musitó la rubia, que tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

-Nad, fuiste tú.- habló Harry.- Fuiste tú- repitió.

-¿Yo que?- replicó la rubia.

-Ginny debía enterarse por medio de un sangre pura de la premonición y así ésta no se cumplía; si le hubiera contado yo, no tendría sentido ya que soy de sangre mezclada.

-No, pero Harry, Ginny se enteró por Hermione…- Harry volvió a mirar el pergamino ansiosamente.

_**-Solo si los cielos que amenazan la carne, Fluyeran a través de la mezcla de sangre…-**_recitó.- Ginny se enteró a través de Hermione y de ti. Porque tú se lo contaste a Hermione. Ella es hija de _muggles_. Tú eres sangre pura. ¡Es la mezcla, todo encaja!- exclamó comenzando a comprender.

-Si, es cierto…- coincidió Nadia mirando el pergamino.- ¡Es cierto! Harry, Ginny estaba enterada de todo… y escucha esta parte… _**"las estrellas se mudarán al otro camino de la bifurcación…"**_ Por eso Ginny tuvo gemelos. Ella ya estaba salvada sabiendo la existencia de la premonición.

-Claro, _**porque el niño maldito solo puede nacer de la traición**_- razonó Harry.- También queda claro que esta premonición se refería a mí. ¡En eso estaba en lo cierto!

-Si, Harry.- dijo Nadia muy sorprendida.- ¡Todo concuerda con la carta de Dumbledore!

-Nadia, Ginny se salvó gracias a ti.- dijo Harry emocionado.- Tu decidiste revelarle a Hermione…

-Con razón tenía un presentimiento que nada iba a pasar- recordó Nadia.

-Fue gracias a ti!- exclamó Harry y la abrazó.

-De nada, de nada, Harry. ¿Podemos contarles a los demás?

-Si, ellos querrán saberlo.- dijo Harry muy contento.

-La familia Weasley estará en deuda conmigo de por vida.- musitó Nadia sonriente, antes de que empezaran a dirigirse a la habitación 31.

_Un mes después._

La fiesta era pomposa en aquel salón que habían alquilado para festejar la navidad del año 2004. Fred y George habían traído varios fuegos de artificios para la ocasión, y también para disgusto de la señora Weasley. Ella insistía que era peligroso por la cantidad criaturas que habría en la fiesta: Bonnie, Rufus, Rosie, Tom y ahora los hermosos gemelos Potter, de apenas semanas de vida. La pequeña Bonnie ya estaba muy encariñada con sus nuevos hermanitos. Y dentro de poco iba a ser una Potter en vida: Harry y Ginny habían comenzado los trámites de adopción. La familia Weasley estaba feliz por ese hecho, porque ya estaban demasiado encariñados con la niña. Harry y Ginny desde hace tiempo se sentían sus padres.

Estaba todo listo para festejar. Había cuatro mesas para ocho personas cada una, ya que la fiesta iba a ser grande: habían invitado a Luna (con su pequeña pancita de tres meses), a Neville, a Kingsley y unos cuántos amigos compañeros de Ron del equipo (a pesar del capricho de Harry de borrarlos de la lista). Nadia había discutido con el _"engreído Malfoy"_ demasiadas veces, pero aún así lo convenció para que pasase las navidades con ellos. Harry y Ron no pusieron una de sus mejores caras, pero el pelirrojo recordó que si no fuese por esa chica, su hermana no estaría viva… y se decidió a aceptar el pequeño reto de aguantarlo en una Navidad. Por otra parte, la situación legal del rubio, no estaba resuelta. En unas semanas empezaría el juicio que marcaría el destino de él y de Nadia para siempre. Nadia estaba preocupada, pero confiaba en que la declaración de sus amigos no llegaran a condenarlo. Aunque estaban peleados, lo amaba con toda su alma y no querría verlo encerrado en una horrenda celda de Azcaban.

Una gran mesa decorada para Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Nadia y Draco estaba en un extremo del hermoso salón. Lo había decorado Fleur, junto a Bill, Charly y Percy.

Ginny y Harry llegarían separados. Porque la pelirroja quiso darle una sorpresa con su vestimenta: un hermoso vestido verde la envolvía mientras, junto a Hermione y Nadia, se estaban maquillando, en un baño de ese _glamoroso_ lugar.

-Menudo vestido te pusiste, rubia.- comentó Hermione mirando el escarlata furioso y el tajo provocador de aquella prenda de gasa.

-Es que voy a hacer morir a Draco de los celos…-dijo Nadia, muy divertida.

-¿Y se puede saber porque?- le preguntó Ginny, atónita

-Porque quiero vengarme.

-Déjate de pendejadas.- la retó Hermione.- Tú lo amas.

-¿Yo?- enrojeció la rubia- No, nada que ver… Bueno si¡pero eso no quita que no pueda vengarme!

-¿Y porque quieres hacerlo?- preguntó Ginny

-Porque sigue celoso de Harry. Piensa que nos acostamos alguna vez- respondió Nadia con naturalidad. Ginny sonrió irónicamente.

-Ni en tus sueños…- le dijo pasivamente- Antes te mato con mis propias manos.

-Muy gracioso- contestó Nadia.- Pero no creas que gusta anteojito. Me van los rubios.

-Lo sabemos- sonrió Hermione, retocándose las pestañas con el rímel. Nadia tomó un labial del mismo color del vestido y lo pasó por sus labios, haciendo que resaltaran alevosamente.

-Dejen de pintarse, parecen unas puertas- las retó Ginny- Además, estamos llegando tarde.

_-_El salón está acá a dos pasos- le dijo Hermione. – Tú porque estás desesperada por ver Harry…

-Yo coincido- levantó la mano Nadia.- Creo que hay que decirle que te de una revolc

-¡No termines la frase, maleducada!- exclamó Ginny colorada.

-Como tú quieras- aceptó Nad, sonriendo divertida.-¿ Sabían que vienen los jugadores de Quiddicht ?

-Estamos casadas y tenemos hijos.- fue la respuesta de Hermione, haciendo que las tres rieran a carcajadas.

-Yo no-dijo traviesamente la rubia- Y recuerden que no está prohibido recrearse la vista.

-Yo me recreo la vista todo el tiempo; Harry es todo un bombón- suspiró Ginny.

-Que cursi que te pone la cuarentena, amiga.- le reprochó Hermione. Nadia volvió a reírse.

-¡Dejen de atacarme ustedes, y apúrense!- Ginny espió por la puerta del baño- ¡Creo que los hombres ya están llegando!

-¿Los jugadores de Quiddicht?- preguntó Nadia

-No, tu novio y Ron…pero no veo a _mi Harry_…- contestó Ginny.-… ahí está mi madre con una docena de niños… Mira Bonnie, lleva el cochecito de los gemelos…

-¿Salimos?- preguntó Hermione emocionada.

-Parecemos unas adolescentes aquí, mirando a los chicos- dijo Hermione disgustada

-Muy bien, salgamos de una vez- musitó Nadia y acto seguido abrió la puerta del baño y salió. Hermione y Ginny se miraron, sonrieron y la siguieron. Estaban las tres preciosas.

Nadia tenía puesta el ya nombrado vestido rojo, muy corto y con un escote en v. Hermione había optado por un vestido negro, adornado con perlas brillosas en los extremos. Un recogido y un collar terminaban la decoración de su hermoso rostro.

Ginny eligió el verde: la razón era el color de los ojos de su amor. El vestido era bien al cuerpo, sin breteles y su extensión por arriba de la rodilla. Dejo su cabellera pelirroja suelta, con algunas ondas naturales en los extremos. El maquillaje era apenas visible: los labios rosados y los ojos de un tono verde agua que le daban a su rostro un aire angelical.

De repente un hombre morocho, vestido con un smoking se acercó. Tenía el pelo engominado y una mirada penetrante de color verde brillante. Era alto y con una espalda pulposa. La cicatriz de la frente le resaltaba más que nunca. No llevaba puesto sus lentes.

Ginny se estremeció cuando lo vio tan seductoramente vestido, acercándose peligrosamente… tuvo impulsos de raptarlo, de besarlo, pero sus piernas le impedían moverse. Se miraban a una mera distancia de un metro. Harry dio un paso y ella otro.

Sonrieron. De repente las luces se apagaron y empezó una canción muy romántica, muy para ellos, muy para ese extraordinario momento…

_El Vino Es Mejor En Tu Boca  
Te Amo Es Más Tierno En Tu Voz  
La Noche En Tu Cuerpo Es Mas Corta  
Me Estoy Enfermando De Amor.  
_

Harry y Ginny estaban frente a frente, en el medio de aquella pista. Los demás desaparecieron fueron reemplazados por volutas de humo… porque en el mundo existieron ellos dos y su amor, y ese hecho tan inexplicable de tenerse y amarse…

-Estás hermosa.

-Tú más a aún.- le contestó Ginny. Por inercia comenzaron a bailar. Harry posó sus manos en la cintura. Sonrieron los dos dulcemente.

-Aun no entiendo.- dijo él.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Como puedo amarte así…

-Estás un poco cursi, Potter…- le dijo Ginny, pero en un tono de broma. Harry sonrió.

-¿Puedo besarte?- le preguntó inocentemente.

-A mi me gustan los besos robad…- Ginny no terminó la frase porque Harry juntó los labios con los de ella haciendo la fusión del beso más extasiado, que expresaba la necesidad de uno por el otro más allá de cualquier barrera…

_  
Quisiera Caminar Tu Pelo  
Quisiera Hacer Noche En Tu Piel  
Pensar Que Fue Todo Un Sueño  
Después Descubrirte Otra Vez._

Se separaron.

-Pensar que fue todo un sueño…- repitió Harry, la estrofa de la canción.

-Después descubrirte otra vez…- siguió Ginny.- Pero basta de besos, Harry…- jugueteó luego. Harry olió su fragancia a jazmines desde su cuello.- Tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde… es navidad.

-Entonces debiste haberte puesto otro vestido, corazón.- Ginny rió.

Y Amarte Como Yo Lo Haría  
Como Un Hombre A Una Mujer  
Tenerte Como Cosa Mía  
Y No Podérmelo Creer  
Tan Mía, Mía, Mía, Mía  
Que Eres Parte De Mi Piel  
Conocerte Fue Mi Suerte  
Amarte Es Un Placer  
Mujer. 

-¿Sabes que, Harry?- le dijo Ginny

-¿Qué, amor?

-La premonición tenía razón en algo…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Describía esto que nos pasa como _"las llamas de un amor incomparable", _¿lo recuerdas?

-Si, perfectamente.

-Los cielos saben que somos incomparables.- concluyó Ginny mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

-Claro, tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos…- la besó nuevamente.

_Quisiera Beber De Tu Pecho  
La Miel Del Amanecer  
Mis Dedos Buscando Senderos  
Llegar Al Fin De Tu Ser. _

Bailar El Vals De Las Olas  
Cuerpo A Cuerpo Tu Y Yo  
Fundirme Contigo En La Sombra  
Y Hacerte Un Poema De Amor 

-Hacerte un Poema de Amor… ¿debería hacerlo, no crees?- le preguntó Ginny cuando se volvieron a separar.

-Sería un placer…

_Y Amarte Como Yo Lo Haría  
Como Un Hombre A Una Mujer  
Tenerte Como Cosa Mía  
Y No Podérmelo Creer  
Tan Mía, Mía, Mía, Mía  
Que Eres Parte De Mi Piel  
Conocerte Fue Mi Suerte  
Amarte Es Un Placer  
Mujer.__  
_

-Gin…

-¿Qué?

-Te amo demasiado¿te lo dije?- sonrió

-Y yo a ti. Te amo más que a mi vida. Muchísimo. _Mucho, mucho, mucho_

-¿Seremos felices los cinco?- le preguntó Harry, aunque sabía que aquella pregunta solo tenía una respuesta positiva.

-Seremos felices para siempre… ya no hay ninguna sentencia que nos separe, Harry.

Sellaron el pacto con un último beso.

**FIN**

* * *

**Muy pronto el epílogo. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Besotes.**

**Joanne**


	29. Epi: La última página

_Hola a todos! acá les dejo el EPÍLOGO._

_**Espero que les guste. La verdad lo hice con mucho amor en agradecimiento a todos los que me acompañaron en mi primer fic. Les comento que Querido Diario está en proceso de corrección de los primeros capítulos por lo que si les llega a alerta nueva se debe a eso. Lo siento mucho, es que quieroquitarle algunas errores pequeños de trama para facilitar la lectura de los proxímos que quieran leer este fic...**_

_** Quiero que sepan que nada me hizo tan feliz como este fic. Es de mis mayores logros, ya que me costó muchísimo más por ser la primera vez que me animaba a escribir... todo se debe gracias a sus palabras de apoyo y a su aliento que me han inspirado muchísmo... tal vez nunca lleguen a saber lo que sus comentarios me hicierion sentir... ¡ es mucho! por eso GRACIAS A TODOS LOS USUARIOS REGISTRADOS, LOS NO SOCIOS DE LA PÁGINA, LOS QUE ME HAN FELICITADO EN EL MSN, LOS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS, LOS QUE HAN RECOMENDADO EL FIC... Y TAMBIÉN AGRADEZCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE LO LEYERON PERO QUE NO ME LO HAN HECHO SABER... DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR LEERME... Ojalá pronto se animen todos a poner la opinión...**_

_**Sin más que decir, los dejo con el epi.**_

_**¡Que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

Querido Diario

Epílogo

**La última página**

Ginny Potter se encontraba amamantando a un pequeño bebé de cuatro meses, vestido un enterizo azul. Sonreía a más no poder, mirando la carita de Alan Sirius Potter con una devoción inusitada. La casa estaba casi en penumbras, irradiada por el amanecer una mañana prometedora de aquel abril de 2005. El sofá era de colores vivos como los sueños, y brillaba con la misma intensidad que el rostro de Ginny al mirar a su pequeño.

La casa de los Potter había sido agrandada y remodelada de manera que sus hijos y ellos estén cómodos. El comedor era ampliamente enorme y estaba plagado de fotos de Harry y Ginny, de Harry y los gemelos, de Ginny y los gemelos, de Bonnie, de Ron, de Hermione y de la pequeña Rose. Había un retrato muy singular, de Nadia y Draco, donde el rubio estaba tachado con una cruz y cuernos en su cabeza. Ginny no pudo evitar que Harry se apoderara de sus plumas indelebles para hacer esa travesura de niño pequeño. Sonrió. Le daba risa ver a Nadia con su melena rubia, abrazada a un Draco tatuado con "burlas Potter" en su rostro.

En la mesita ratona, yacía un cuaderno rosa chicle, que parecía estar terminado. Un llamativo vuela pluma de la marca Sortilegios Weasley, lo acompañaba al lado del chupete de Alan. Ginny tomó su varita y el cuaderno se abrió. El vuela pluma comenzó a anotar los miles de sentimientos que embargaban su corazón en ese momento de su vida…

_Querido Diario:_

_El amanecer de mis sueños está invadiendo mi único y singular presente. Todo es real y aún así, cuando lo pienso, parece irreal el retrato de mi vida. Nunca imaginé todo tan perfecto. Es que pensaba que la realidad no se parecía jamás a las películas muggles._

_Hace no menos de un mes, Harry y yo consumamos el matrimonio. Ahora somos oficiales. No fue una fiesta pomposa, simplemente porque Harry las detesta. No hubo invitados de mal gusto, ni nada que se le parezca. En definitiva, fue la gala de amor que siempre soñamos._

_Parece mentira como llego a este presente tan profundo y feliz. ¿Cuántas cosas tuvimos que pasar Harry y yo para ser lo que somos hoy?_

El vuela pluma se detuvo un momento y Ginny recordó su primer encuentro con Harry cuando regresó de Australia…

_**-No digas eso mi vida, por favor…- murmuró Harry, destrozado.**_

_**Ginny abrió los ojos al notar esa extraña voz. Lo miró con tristeza.**_

_**-Esto… n-o… esto… no-o es r-real… -tartamudeó**_

_**-No hables, te puede hacer mal. Ginny yo…**_

_**-No… e-estoy soñando¿no?- dijo llorando Ginny**_

_**-No estas soñando, preciosa…-le dijo suavemente Harry**_

_Recuerdo cuando Harry volvió y lo vi por primera vez, pensé que un sueño absoluto. Hasta que él me confesó meses después que lo que viví bajo un estado de fiebre total, había sido real. Gracias a eso, concluí que Harry Potter es mi fiebre. –_Ginny esbozó una tierna sonrisa mientras un dedo suyo era sostenido por la diminuta mano de Alan.- _Nadia siempre larga carcajadas cuando digo esa frase, pero creo que es cierta. ¿Cómo no amar a Harry Potter?_

_**-Harry… es hermoso.-murmuró emocionada.**_

_**-No más que tú.-replicó él.-Felices quince, princesa.**_

_**-Gracias por existir.-soltó ella abrazándolo.**_

_Harry está en la habitación con sus dos mujeres favoritas después de mí. Si, Amy y Bonnie, suelen dormir con él. ¡Se ven tan tiernos los tres juntitos! Harry es un excelente padre. Nunca dudé que sería el padre de mis hijos. ¡Y ahora tenemos tres! Amy es un poco inquieta, pero Alan duerme todo el día. Bonnie y Rose le dicen "el bebé dormilón"._

**-Mami, ese bebé duerme demasiado.- decía Bonnie, mirando a su hermanito.- Debemos despertarlo.**

**-No, cielo, es que a él le gusta dormir. Su hermana que llora todo el día suele molestarlo un poco.- repuso Ginny.**

**-¿Quién molesta a quién?- Harry apareció en la cocina de la casa.**

**-¡Amor!- se estremeció Ginny al verlo – Llegaste antes del Ministerio.**

**-Me escapé.-musitó Harry, propinándole un besazo en los labios.**

**-¡Papi!- llamó la atención Bonnie- ¿Me compras una saeta?**

**-No- dijo Ginny**

**-Si- dijo Harry. Se miraron contrariados.- Te amo, preciosa.**

_El domingo que viene haremos una cena especial para nuestro primer mes de casados. Invité a toda la familia, y para el completo horror de mi hermoso, seductor, y tierno marido, a Nadia y a Draco. ¡Por cierto! Él fue absuelto de todos los cargos. Harry, a pesar de todo, intervino para que eso sucediera con una sola condición: que el beneficiado no supiera que lo había ayudado. Si, ese cabeza rajada es demasiado orgulloso para gritar a los cuatro vientos que ayudó a un Malfoy._

**-Gracias, gracias gracias gracias…- Reiteraba una emocionada Nadia, abrazando a su hermano.- ¡De verdad, estoy contenta, Harry, no sabes lo que significa para mí esto!- lo abrazó.**

**-¡Está bien, pero acuérdate que no quiero que ese desgraciado sepa lo que hice por el!**

**-No lo sabrá-Nadia guiñó un ojo a Ginny a espaldas de Harry.- Por supuesto que no lo sabrá…- Harry estaba algo ceñudo. Algo le decía que Nadia le contaría a Draco en la primera oportunidad.**

_¡Y por supuesto que le contó! –_ escribía el vuela pluma de Ginny- _En efecto, apenas estuvo con Draco le contó que Harry había intervenido para que lo absuelvan, dando su plena palabra de la ayuda en contra su propio padre y los Mortífagos. (¿No es una dulzura Harry Potter?) Por otra parte, el domingo creo que va a hacer una fiesta algo rara. Es que la hermana postiza de Harry, dará a conocer que está esperando un hijo con Draco. Creo que Harry lo tomará del cuello apenas sepa la noticia. ¡Es que ni siquiera el padre del bebé lo sabe!_

**-¿Qué?- preguntaba Hermione en el comedor, sosteniendo a su ahijada Amy Luna Potter.- ¿Estás embarazada, Nad?**

**-Si.-sonrió Nadia. Hermione abrió los ojos muy grandes- ¡No me digas que es una macana porque tengo veinte años!- se atajó la rubia.**

**-Harry va a matarte- terció Ginny, que estaba vigilando desde la puerta de la cocina cómo jugaban Bonnie y Rose.**

**-Harry tendrá que aceptar que ya soy una mujer- dijo Nadia con tal madurez, que sorprendió muchísimo a sus amigas.**

**-Me imagino que te casarás con Draco¿verdad?-preguntó Hermione con terror. Ginny largó una carcajada.**

**-¿Ésta?- señaló a Nadia- ¡Qué va a casarse si con Draco viven peleando!**

**-¡Ey!- se quejó la aludida sonriente- Bueno, es cierto que discutimos bastante seguido. Es un hombre realmente posesivo. **

**-Sin embargo no duda en caer rendida cuando te seduce- apuntó Hermione. Ginny volvió a reírse y asintió. Nadia no sintió vergüenza.**

**-Es que es realmente salvaje en la cama.- confesó y en ese momento llegó Harry quién estaba del color de las manzanas…**

_Mejor no cuento la reacción de Harry al escuchar a su "pequeña Nadia", describiendo el carácter único y depredador de Draco Malfoy practicando sexo. Discutieron un par de horas, hasta que Hermione le pidió a Harry que madurara, y que acepte de una buena vez que Nadia y Draco se amaban. A su manera, pero en definitiva¿quién tiene la verdad sobre al amor? Nadie. Ni siquiera aquella premonición que me separó de Harry hace nueve años._

_Ron y Hermione se encuentran en su mejor estado. Aunque mi adorado hermanito sigue un poco celoso del tal Felton. ¡Qué estúpido¿Será que no se da cuenta cómo lo quiere la mujer que tiene al lado? De todas maneras, hace unos días pelearon porque Hermione aseguraba que ella lo amaba más él y Ron, viceversa. ¿Hay alguna razón más estúpida para discutir? Ni contemos el lío que provocaron el sábado pasado durante el almuerzo que con tanto esmero preparé…_

**-Hermione, no me contradigas.- decía Ron enojado, engullendo unas salchichas alrededor de una mesa, rodeada muchas personas.- Serás una sabelotodo en cuánto a la teoría, pero de mis sentimientos no tienes ni idea.**

**-Eres un estúpido, Ronald- espetó Hermione- Si de sentimientos hablamos, creo que hace diez años te dejé en claro que los tuyos eran del tamaño de una cucharita de té.**

**-Eso es porque pensabas en **_**Viky Krum**_**- repuso Ron, sirviéndose ensalada. Al parecer se descargaba comiendo la mayor cantidad posible. Justo cuando su esposa iba a replicar, Draco Malfoy interrumpió.**

**-¿Es cierto que te besaste con Victor, Granger?- Nadia lo pateó debajo de la mesa.**

**-Cállate- le susurró.**

**-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.**

**-¡Se hace lo que yo digo Malfoy, - terció Harry enojado- ya que estamos en mí casa!**

**-¡HARRY!-gritó Ginny- No empieces a discutir con Draco tan temprano, me has aburrido con esas escenas!**

**-Gin, te amo demasiado, pero te pido por favor que no te metas en esto.- Harry se lo dijo en un tono duro. **

**-¡No le hables así a mi hermana, Potter!- saltó Ron.**

**-¡No te entrometas en las discusiones de mi marido y yo!- lo retó Ginny.**

**-Ginny!- interrumpió Hermione- No permito que le contestes así a Ronald. No vale la pena pelear por un Malfoy- le dedicó a Draco una mirada cargada de furia. Nadia se enojó.**

**-Hermione, te quiero mucho y quizá sea la madrina de tu próximo hijo, pero no voy dejar que llames por el apellido a mi novio!-la apuntó con el dedo.**

**-Gracias por defenderme, Nad- Draco la besó en el cachete.**

**-No beses a Nadia delante de mí, cabrón.- Harry saltó y se levantó. Draco le tiró el plato de ensalada en la cara. Al mismo tiempo, Hermione le vació la harina a Nadia en la cabeza.**

_En fin, todo terminó en una muy divertida guerra de comida. Pero valió la pena, porque me he reído muchísimo cuando Harry intentó romperle una taza de porcelana a Draco, quién se agachó y le dio a Ron. Fue la guerra abismal del todo contra todos. Más allá de esa diversión, nos trajo el perjudicial hecho del ejemplo hacia los niños: ahora Rosy y Ony se dedican a arrojarse comida durante el almuerzo. No quiero imaginar lo que me espera cuando los gemelos crezcan._

El vuela pluma se frenó de repente al escuchar unos pasos provenientes de la escalera. Ginny miró a Alan y se dio cuenta que estaba dormido. Se acomodó el sostén con premura y luego se levantó. Cuando vio a su esposo bajar los peldaños de las escaleras, su lado pervertido salió a flote. Harry estaba en boxers, dando a conocer el tentador estado de sus dotes; su pelo alborotado, sin los lentes, y sus ojos verdes resaltándoles a más no poder. Los abdominales, sus brazos tonificados… Harry Potter era un poema._ "¡y qué poema…!"_

-Preciosa…- dijo con voz ronca cuando terminó de bajar. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior. Harry la miró y sonrió.- ¿Me parece a mí, o me estás mirando _un poco mucho_?

-¿Eh?- repuso Ginny, y acomodó a su bebé en los brazos.- No, no estaba pensando un poco…

-¿Quieres ir a descansar?- inquirió Harry, notando sus ojeras.- Yo cuidaré de Alan.- lo tomó en los brazos.- ¡Hola campeón!

-¡No lo despiertes, Harry!-suplicó Ginny- Recién lo he amamantado.

-No, quédate tranquila.- dijo Harry- Lo dejaré durmiendo en el sofá, seguramente si su gemela despierta, hará un alboroto de aquellos…- lo recostó cuidadosamente. Luego se acercó Ginny y la tomó de la cintura.- ¿Te he comentado lo sexy que te ves en la mañana con ese precioso camisón?

Ginny puso las manos en su pecho, sonriendo.

-No más que tú.- acarició el cuello y comenzó a besarlo…- eres tan, pero tan irresistible…

-No hagas que mi libido se desborde, señora Potter.- repuso Harry subiendo sus manos por la espalda. Ginny lo miró.

-¿Te hiciste aficionado a la teoría del Psicoanalista Muggle Sigmund Freud?-inquirió un tan sorprendida.

-No, simplemente escuché un comentario de Hermione nombrando la tal libido.- rió Harry, divertido. Ginny sonrió y lo besó con pasión. Harry le correspondió el contacto, posando su mano por la cabellera pelirroja, y guiando hasta las puntas logrando embriagar a Ginny por completo…

-Harry…- dijo Ginny con una voz relajada- ¿Te dije que te amo?

-Sí, muchas veces.- respondió él, apoyando su frente con la de ella.

-Pero es mucho, mucho, mucho lo que te amo…- insistió Ginny.

-Yo también a ti. ¿Qué haría sin ti? Me haces tan feliz, Gin…- susurró Harry, rozando los labios con los de ella.- Eres la mujer de mi vida…

Ginny sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Miró su vuela pluma a espaldas de Harry. En su diario quedaban apenas pocos renglones para sucumbir al final de la última página…

_Increíblemente soy feliz. Se puede decir que el amor existe y que no es una fantasía como en algún momento creí. Se trata de comprender sin palabras, de estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, de acompañarse, de discutir diferencias… Después del doloroso intervalo de ocho años sin Harry, he llegado a la conclusión que el verdadero amor es mucha más que la necesidad del uno por el otro. Por suerte, nuestro amor superó la distancia, las tormentas y la peor de las sentencias._

_Ginny Weasley._

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota: GRACIAS POR HABERME LEIDO DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO!**

**Recuerden que el fic sigue siendo corregido! Si les llegan más alertas, ignórenlas, salvo que quieran ver las correcciones jajaj!**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO! GRACIAS GRACIAS...**

**Espero que nos encontremos en otras historias pronto. En este momento estoy a full con Antes de Morir, otro HG que por supuesto están todos invitados a leer... **

**Besos enormes. Joanne (Pottershop)**


End file.
